Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous rassemble
by Kineko
Summary: Six chevaliers de la mort se sont libérés de l'influence du Roi Liche avant sa défaite à la chapelle de l'espoir. Depuis, ils restent ensemble, malgré leurs factions différentes, leurs caractères et tout les soucis de la non-vie.  Contient: yaoi, het
1. Chapter 1

Seconde mort  
Ce fut très rapide.  
Le chevalier de la mort fut maîtrisé trop rapidement pour le laisser réagir. Il fallut quatre paladins solides pour l'empêcher de se dégager pendant que le démoniste enchaînait les malédictions, l'empêchant de jeter ses propres sorts.  
Il avait été trouvé en train de massacrer des réfugiés, cachés dans une ruine de la ville, quand la troupe de paladins était intervenue. Le combat fut bref, la créature rapidement entravée, sa capuche retirée et une corde passée autour de son cou.  
Le chef des paladins fit une brève oraison funèbre pour ses victimes puis souhaita à l'horrible créature le repos éternel de son âme et fit signe à ses hommes de tirer la corde.  
Le mort-vivant n'eut que le temps de pousser un juron en thalassien avant que le lien ne se tende.  
Le paladin attendit quelques minutes, observant l'être ignoble se tordre au bout de sa corde. Puis, quand son corps se fut entièrement détendu, il baissa la main.  
Ses hommes lâchèrent la corde, laissant le cadavre retomber sur le sol meuble.  
Avec une dernière prière à la lumière, leur chef ferma les yeux de la pauvre créature puis se redressa avec un regard navré. Qu'avait été l'elfe avant de devenir un des chiens du Roi Liche? Depuis que les chevaliers de la mort étaient apparus, des rumeurs horribles couraient sur eux, certains reconnaissant dans leurs traits des disparus, de nobles héros morts durant les combats précédents. La crémation devenait de plus en plus fréquente, réclamée par les mourants pour ne pas finir comme eux, pantins du roi maudit. Avec un dernier soupir sur ce gâchis, le paladin se releva et remit son casque, souhaitant de tout coeur que celui-ci ait enfin trouvé la paix.  
Les paladins rassemblèrent les survivants, soignèrent les blessés et repartirent, déterminés à emmener leurs charges à l'abri.  
Le cadavre du chevalier de la mort fut laissé dans la ruine ouverte aux vents.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence.  
Puis la main du chevalier noir bougea. Lentement d'abord, ses doigts frémissant. Un gémissement inarticulé lui échappa et ses mouvements se firent plus frénétiques alors qu'il tâtonnait sur le collier de corde serré autour de son cou. Il parvint à le desserrer, ses gestes rendus maladroits par les gants de mailles autour de ses mains. Il s'agenouilla, massant sa gorge meurtrie et jeta un regard perdu autour de lui.  
Il n'y avait plus de voix dans sa tête.  
Disparue la voix glacée et discordante du Roi Liche.  
Il l'avait quitté quand la corde l'avait étouffé, quand il avait compris que l'elfe ne lui serait plus utile désormais.  
Il n'y avait plus rien que les souvenirs des derniers jours, de quand il s'était levé, avait juré allégeance au Roi Liche, avait tué et torturé pour lui, avait...  
Son regard tomba sur les cadavres d'humains alignés sur le sol et il eut soudain un haut-le-coeur.  
Il avait tué pour le Roi Liche.  
Lui qui avait tant combattu contre le Fléau, qui avait nettoyé Mortholme avec une détermination sauvage, aidé de son faucon-dra...  
Son faucon-dragon.  
Où était Zaram?  
-Za... commença-t-il avant de se râcler la gorge.  
Il porta la main à sa bouche et poussa un sifflement suraigu.  
-Zaram! appela-t-il.  
Où était-il? Il ne se promenait jamais loin de lui, même quand il trouvait une femelle ou dormait, lové sur lui-même, la tête sous une aile. Tout le monde le savait, dans leur unité c'était devenu une blague courante, qu'on ne voyait jamais Zaram sans son maître et inversement.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait probablement été surpris que Zaram soit mort en protégeant le corps de Donovàn...  
L'elfe se figea.  
Donovàn était son nom.  
Il avait été chasseur.  
Il avait eu un faucon-dragon du nom de Zaram.  
Et il était mort.  
Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et l'elfe sursauta, cherchant instinctivement son arc.  
Une silhouette en armure noire se détacha dans l'ouverture de la porte. Grande, dégingandée, des mains à trois doigts serrées sur la garde d'une épée scintillante de givre.  
Le troll baissa la tête sur lui et détacha une main de son épée pour achever de retirer la corde du cou de l'elfe.  
-Dépèch-ti Donovàn, marmonna le troll en se redressant, le Mét nou atann.  
Il se releva puis se tourna, repassant la porte d'un pas raide, laissant l'elfe sur le sol.  
Donovàn était mort en combattant le Roi Liche.  
Et par ce qui restait du Puits de Soleil, il le ferait joyeusement une seconde fois, si cela pouvait débarrasser Azéroth de ce fléau.  
Il n'était pas un voleur ni un assassin mais de l'intérieur, de là où il pouvait voir le Roi Liche de ses propres yeux, ce serait facile.  
Il remit sa capuche, retenant un frémissement d'horreur à l'odeur du sang qui le couvrait.  
Puis il se releva à son tour, reprit son épée abandonnée par les paladins et sortit de la ruine.  
Le troll s'éloignait vers sa monture, un monstrueux cheval mort-vivant, assez grand pour pouvoir le supporter. Une autre monture, presque semblable bien que plus petite, attendait à ses côtés. Elle avait plusieurs flèches alliées dans le corps, qui semblaient l'agacer presque autant qu'une mouche.  
Sa monture, se souvint Donovàn, sentant presque un pincement au coeur, semblable à ceux qu'il avait ressenti chaque fois que Zaram était blessé en combat. Il retira les flèches une à une et donna une petite tape sur l'encolure du cheval qui ne réagit pas, quelques gouttes de sang sombre perlant à peine à chaque blessure. Puis, imitant le troll, il l'enfourcha.  
-Le Mét apel, murmura le troll de sa voix grave avant de tourner sa monture dans une direction.  
Le troll avait un nom aussi.  
Mok'ai.  
Le troll se tourna en entendant l'elfe l'appeler.  
-Allons-y, répondit Donovàn. Pour le Maître.  
-Pou le Mét.  
Il attendrait. Patient, dans l'ombre, de trouver le moment où il serait assez proche pour planter son épée dans le corps du Roi maudit.

**Fin **

_**Dico franco Mok'ai**_

_Dépèch-ti Donovàn, le Mét nou atann._  
_Dépêche-toi Donovàn, le Maître nous attend._

_Le Mét appel_  
_Le Maître appelle_

_Pou le Mét._  
_Pour le Maître_


	2. Chapter 2

**L'alliée inespérée**

_Petite note:  
__Oui, Donovàn parle un peu de commun, la langue de l'alliance. Sachant que les elfes de sang n'ont quitté l'Alliance que depuis deux ou trois ans, il était probablement déjà adulte et capable d'apprendre le commun à l'époque. Quand à Nadezha, elle a commencé à l'apprendre deux ans auparavant quand les draeneis se sont écrasés en Azeroth, mais ne parle pas un mot d'orc.  
__Ouais, la communication va être ardue, n'est ce pas?_

Ce fut à peu près au sixième meurtre que Donovàn comprit comment fonctionnait ce qu'il appellerait par la suite l' 'Éveil'.  
Il avait pris sur lui d'achever certains chevaliers de la mort qu'il croisait.  
Quand il avait l'occasion la plupart du temps. Quand leur attention - et celle du Roi Liche- était ailleurs et qu'il pouvait s'en sortir en prétendant qu'un ennemi quelconque était responsable.  
Il avait mit au point sa technique soigneusement. Un coup de dague, entre les côtes, juste au défaut de l'armure ou dans la nuque pour ceux qui ne portaient pas le lourd casque de plaques.  
Mais quand la draenei qu'il venait d'assassiner se redressa, un cri d'horreur sur les lèvres, il comprit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à pouvoir reprendre conscience.  
Il plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, étouffant son cri, regrettant soudain d'être si proche du camp de Brèche-de-mort. La draenei tenta de se débattre, ruant comme un cheval fou, sa respiration accélérant.  
Elle respirait.  
Bon sang, elle respirait, pas comme Mok'ai qui inspirait bruyamment chaque fois qu'il voulait parler, elle respirait parce que c'était un réflexe de vivant. Lui-même devait se forcer à ne pas respirer, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres chevaliers de la mort.  
-Chuuut chut bon sang, du calme, marmonna frénétiquement Donovàn.  
Elle commença à sangloter, se débattant plus faiblement, essayant de décrocher la main de l'elfe en travers de sa bouche.  
-Chhhh, du calme, répéta Donovàn. Je vais t'expliquer, du calme...  
La draenei finit par s'immobiliser, jetant un regard terrifié à l'elfe par dessus son épaule.  
-Du calme... Ça va, tenta-t-il d'expliquer avant de remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas le comprendre.  
Il l'avait choisie par pitié. Parce qu'elle accomplissait les basses oeuvres du Roi Liche, parce qu'elle réagissait lentement quand il lui parlait, et il avait cru un moment qu'elle était vraiment morte, de corps et d'âme. Mais il comprenait maintenant.  
Elle ne parlait pas l'orc.  
Avec un juron dans sa langue natale, Donovàn fouilla sa mémoire, tentant de se souvenir de ses maigres connaissances de la langue commune de l'Alliance.  
Il savait qu'il l'avait parlé, il y a longtemps. Malgré son éveil, sa mémoire restait nébuleuse et ne lui revenait que par flash, quand un détail lui rappelait un souvenir. Si il arrivait à se souvenir...  
-Paix, marmonna-t-il, ha.. paix... Sérénité...  
Le regard de la draenei se calma, intriguée d'entendre des mots humains dans la bouche d'un elfe. Il fit signe de se taire, du geste universel de l'index sur la bouche, et elle hocha la tête. Il la relâcha lentement, prêt à la bâillonner à nouveau mais elle se laissa faire, s'asseyant simplement sur ses sabots.  
Elle avait l'air si désemparée, les mains tremblantes, promenant un regard atterré sur la désolation autour d'eux, qu'il se permit de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit.  
-Paix. Ami.  
-Amie, répéta-t-elle.  
Il leva l'index et elle suivit son regard, frissonnant en voyant le Fort d'Ébène, flottant au-dessus d'eux.  
-Ennemi, murmura Donovàn.  
Le regard étincelant de la draenei se fit plus dur et à ce moment, Donovàn sut qu'elle n'était ni faible ni demeurée mais une guerrière assez puissante pour que le Roi Liche la remarque.  
-Ennemi, cracha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.  
-Toi, moi, commença Donovàn en fouillant sa mémoire, nous... manipulés.  
-Manipulés?  
-Nous... hm.. Danser.. combattre.. pour Lui. Maintenant, non.  
La femme inspira profondément portant la main à ses cornes d'un air pensif. Donovàn lui effleura le menton et manqua de s'écarter brutalement.  
Sa peau était froide comme la glace. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de chose il semblerait.  
-Toi. Pars. Cours.  
La draenei lui répondit en draenish, d'un ton interrogateur avant de répéter en commun.  
-Toi? Non? Pas courir?  
-Moi reste, répéta Donovàn. Moi tue Lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant le Fort d'Ébène.  
La draenei fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.  
-Non. Nadezha reste. Nadezha aide toi, déclara-t-elle en donnant une petite tape sur le torse de Donovàn, qui le fit vaciller.  
Donovàn eut un soupir rageur, tentant de retrouver les mots pour la convaincre mais elle se releva et ajusta son armure, jetant un petit regard étonné à la plaie sur son flanc qui perlait de quelques gouttes de sang.  
-Nadezha aussi tue Lui, déclara-t-elle en tendant la main à Donovàn. Aide toi. Toi qui?  
-Donovàn, répondit-t-il en se laissant hisser debout. Nadezha faire attention.  
-Donovàn faire attention aussi, répondit la draenei avant de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage, cachant sa peau sombre.  
Elle ajouta une salutation en draenish d'un ton calme puis tourna les talons, retournant vers Brèche-de-mort.  
Donovàn resta quelques minutes immobile, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'une troupe de chevaliers de la mort viennent l'achever pour trahison mais personne ne vint.  
Et pour la première fois depuis sa pendaison, il se prit à espérer.  
Il avait une alliée.  
Il n'était plus seul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Contre trahison**  
_**Petite note:  
**__Donc... Il y a un chef cuistot au fort d'Ebène (non non, j'invente rien). Ca doit vouloir dire qu'ils mangent non? Mais s'ils sont morts, est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de manger? J'avais déjà décidé qu'ils ne respiraient que pour parler et que leur cœur ne battait pas, mais ils auront besoin d'un organisme fonctionnel pour digérer et.. heu... évacuer les déchets.  
__Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas mort façon réprouvés, mais mort façon... heu.. façon... réanimés?  
_…  
_Mais bon sang, ils sont mort ou pas au final?  
__Selon les différents wiki, les premiers CDM étaient des anciens chevaliers de Hurlevent, réanimés et fusionnés avec les âmes des sorciers du Roi Liche. Puis ce fut juste des chevaliers corrompus, toujours humains, mais sous la domination du Roi Liche... Et enfin avec Wow... Ben apparemment ce sont des morts vivants issu de héros mort pendant le combat...  
__Rah Blizzard, décide toi!  
__(Pourquoi je fait autant de recherche sur une fic sensée être courte, moi?)  
__(Et je sais toujours pas pourquoi un mort vivant aurait besoin de manger...)_

* * *

Il venait d'accepter un bol de nourriture de la part de Corpuleux, le cuistot de l'Achérus, quand Donovàn vit Nadezha.  
La draenei avait remonté sa capuche, juste suffisamment pour qu'il la reconnaisse, et mâchonnait son propre repas. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle fit un petit signe de tête et se leva, s'éloignant du reste des chevaliers prenant leur repas. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, s'assurant que Donovàn l'avait vue avant de disparaître derrière une colonne.  
Sur le moment, il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir aperçue, mais, son bol à la main, il s'éloigna, cherchant un endroit calme ou manger, s'approchant d'elle par de nombreux détours.  
Quand il la trouva, elle s'était assise dans un coin éloigné, qui servait de réserve de nourriture à Corpuleux. Il n'y avait personne alentours, sauf quelques rats et Donovàn s'assit près d'elle, retirant sa capuche.  
-Paix et sérénité, murmura-t-il en commun.  
-Paix et sérénité, répondit la draenei. Donovàn, Nadezha veut aide.  
-Pourquoi?  
Leur commun s'était nettement amélioré au contact l'un de l'autre, et il avait commencé à enseigner quelques phrases d'orc à la draenei, mais ils manquaient parfois de vocabulaire pour communiquer des idées précises.  
Aussi, Nadezha trouva plus simple de montrer le problème à son allié.  
L'espion humain caché entre deux caisses jeta un regard méfiant à l'elfe de sang qui resta bouche bée devant lui. Il était vêtu de cuir noir, qui le cachait efficacement dans les ombres du fort volant et sa peau était maculée de sombre pour parfaire son déguisement.  
-Ou tu as trouvé lui?  
-Ici. Lui cherchait...  
Elle prononça un mot que Donovàn ne comprit pas et voyant son expression, recommença.  
-Information? ho. Information, répéta-t-il en se souvenant du mot.  
-Je parle orc, intervint soudain l'humain dans cette langue.  
-Le puits du soleil soit loué, murmura Donovàn en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
-Elle... m'a trouvé et j'ai cru qu'elle allait me dénoncer mais... Qui êtes vous tout les deux?  
-Pour faire simple, nous échappons au contrôle du Roi Liche. Des alliés interne, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.  
Nadezha tendit le reste de son bol à l'humain qui l'accepta avec avidité. Donovàn se demanda brièvement comment il était arriver jusqu'ici et depuis quand il était caché ici. Il devait être très bon pour que personne ne l'ai détecté jusque là, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un geist transgresse l'interdiction de Corpuleux de fouiller dans ses réserves. Avec leur odorat, ils auraient vite fait de détecter l'odeur de chair fraiche de l'humain.  
-Tu ne dois pas rester ici, continua Donovàn, si le Roi Liche te trouve, il te tueras et te ramèneras.  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas grandes oreilles?  
-Moins d'insultes, plus de réflexion, petites oreilles, rétorqua Donovàn.  
L'espion grimaça en trouva un morceau de cartilage dans la nourriture et le jeta de coté avant de se tourner vers l'elfe.  
-J'ai des découvertes capitales à transmettre au généralissime Tirion Fordring.  
-Tirion Fordring? Qui c'est?  
-Grand général, intervint Nadezha, chef de la main d'argent.  
-Il est ici? Répéta Donovàn. Oh, par le puits du soleil.  
La main d'argent était proche? Ils devaient préparer un assaut contre le Fort d'Ebene, mais...  
si le Roi Liche l'apprenait.  
-Il a besoin de ces informations, reprit l'espion, si il ne vous reste ne serais-ce qu'une once d'honneur, aidez-moi à les lui transmettre.  
-Dis à Nadezha de rester avec toi, je reviens, rétorqua Donovàn en se levant, remettant sa capuche.

* * *

-Nous avons ordre de retourner à Brèche-de-mort, déclara Donovàn au maître des griffons.  
-Combien de monture? Demanda le reprouvé posté près des perchoirs des griffons d'os.  
-Deux, notre frère a besoin de soin, Gothik le moissonneur pourra l'aider.  
Le réprouvé eut un petit regard méprisant pour le chevalier debout à coté de la draenei, enveloppé dans sa cape poisseuse de sang, tête basse.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a?  
Donovàn eut une grimace méprisante en jetant un regard au chevalier ensanglanté que soutenait la draenei.  
-Désaccord avec Siouxie. Il s'est fait rosser. Il a eut sa leçon, mais maintenant, continua Donovàn d'un ton hautain, c'est nous qui devons nous occuper de lui.  
-Ça lui apprendras l'obéissance, ricana le réprouvé en tendant les rênes à Donovàn.  
-Viens là, toi, grommela l'elfe en empoignant le chevalier blessé par le bras.  
Il le souleva, encore étonné de la force qu'il avait maintenant qu'il était chevalier de la mort, et l'installa sur le dos du griffon avant de monter derrière lui. Un coup de talons dans les côtes du griffon d'os le fit prendre son vol et le passager s'agrippa par réflexe à la selle.  
-Détends-toi, murmura Donovàn.  
-Comment peuvent-ils voler? rétorqua l'espion à voix basse, ils n'ont même plus de plumes.  
-Ne cherche pas à savoir, déclara Donovàn en dirigeant le griffon vers Brèche-de-mort. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux encore avoir faim alors que je suis mort.  
Une fois les deux chevaliers et leur protégé rendu à Brèche-de-mort, il ne fallut que quelques minutes de marches pour s'éloigner discrètement du camp à l'ambiance fébrile. Il y avait toujours suffisamment d'agitation à Brèche-de-mort pour que trois chevaliers passent inaperçus et une fois hors de porté d'oreilles indiscrètes, Donovàn repoussa son manteau, retirant le sac qu'il avait à l'épaule pour le tendre à l'espion.  
-Il y a pour trois jours de nourriture dedans, une couverture et quelques bandages. Tu sauras t'orienter?  
-Je vais traverser les montagnes, je serais rapide. Merci. Merci à vous deux, répéta-t-il en commun.  
Nadezha eut un sourire paisible et serra brièvement l'épaule de l'humain qui retira sa cape ensanglanté avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Donovàn eut un long soupir de soulagement et jeta un petit regard à la draenei.  
-Merci Donovàn, murmura-t-elle de son bel accent draenei.  
-Pars d'abord, déclara l'elfe. Si Mok'ai cherche moi, je chasse paladins.  
-Nadezha dit ça. Donovàn?  
-Oui?  
-Toi sais si lui réussir?  
Donovàn jeta un regard vers les montagnes et haussa les épaules d'un air las.  
-Je sais pas. Je espère.


	4. Chapter 4

**La traque**

_Note de l'auteur:_  
_Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'imaginer un dialecte troll pour Mok'ai exactement? Abattez-moi!_

Ce qui fit réaliser à Mok'ai que quelque chose avait changé, ce fut l'absence totale de voix.  
L'absence totale du Roi Liche dans son crâne.  
Ensuite ce fut de se retrouver le nez dans la boue, un poids plutôt conséquent sur le dos et une main ganté d'acier en travers de la bouche, empoignant une de ses défenses pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
-Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi, par le puits du soleil, tais-toi! Murmura une voix frénétique à son oreille.  
Mok'ai n'avait pas survécu jusque là en se laissant faire quand on le poussait dans la boue. Il essaye de se redresser, poussant sur ses bras, mais son agresseur tira sur son poignet, le faisant retomber dans la flaque froide.  
-Mais bon sang, arrête! Tu vas attirer l'attention de la patrouille! Fais le mort!  
Mok'ai jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour tenter d'apercevoir son agresseur mais il ne vit qu'un menton pointu, rose pâle, et des mèches rouge dépasser de son capuchon. La couleur était typiquement sin'dorienne ça ne pouvait être qu'une de ces tarlouzes d'elfe de sang qui...

* * *

_La silhouette du Roi Liche, si grande, si puissance, sur le fond de nuages noirs. Il les dépasse tous et grande est sa colère. Contre cet humain qui a osé s'introduire et espionner leur base._  
_Et qui a eut l'audace de leur échapper._  
_-Mok'ai, Donovàn, ramenez moi la tête de ce lâche._  
_-Nous obéirons Maître._  
_-Wii Mét._  
_Il se relève, mettant son casque, tandis qu'à ses côtés, un elfe de sang rabat sa capuche sur sa chevelure rouge, souillée par le sang de leurs victimes._  
_Mok'ai et Donovàn, deux des limiers les plus fins du Roi Liche._  
_Ses meilleurs chiens de chasses._

* * *

-Donovàn? murmure Mok'ai.  
-C'est pas le moment! Les humains sont presque sur nous, siffla l'elfe entre ses dents avant de se laisser tomber sur Mok'ai, lourd comme un cadavre.  
Le troll l'imita aussitôt, fermant les yeux. L'oreille contre le sol, il entendit le pas lourd d'un homme en armure approcher, puis un froissement de tissus. Une voix en commun, très proche, trop proche d'eux, puis une autre, plus éloignée et enfin, les pas qui s'éloignent. Les deux chevaliers de la mort restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Donovàn bouger.  
-Attend encore, murmura l'elfe avant de se redresser totalement, une main sur l'épaule de Mok'ai.  
Le troll ne sentait pas son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et un bref moment, il cru qu'il était en train de mourir.  
Encore.  
-C'est bon, fit soudain Donovàn avec un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. Redresse-toi et suis moi, on file dans la ruine la plus proche.  
Mok'ai tenta de bondir sur ses pieds lestement mais tituba, surprit par le poids de son armure. Depuis quand le cuir pesait si lourd? Donovàn claqua de la langue et l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant avec lui vers une maison en ruine.  
-Vite! L'encouragea-t-il, on y est presque!  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois cachés dans la maison que l'elfe le laissa ralentir et reprendre son souffle.  
-Arrête de souffler comme ça, on dirait un tauren asmathique, déclara l'elfe en se redressant.  
-Mok'ai konné pa pou Donovàn, mé kouri kommsa an plak, ça é pas...  
Donovàn retira sa capuche.  
Mok'ai eut un mouvement de recul, au point de se cogner le crane contre le mur à demi effondré.  
-Ha bah merci, grommela l'elfe, j'ai une si sale gueule que ça?  
Les yeux lumineux, Mok'ai s'y était habitué. Depuis que les elfes de sang s'étaient alliés à la Horde, il avait prit l'habitude de voir leurs yeux briller d'un éclat vert irréel.  
Mais ceux de Donovàn brillaient d'un éclat bleu, semblable à ceux du Roi Liche. Sa peau était bien rose, mais son teint terreux et ses yeux cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours.  
En fait, excepté le fait que la chair de l'elfe tenait encore en un morceau, Donovàn avait l'air d'un déterré.  
-Faudra vraiment que je trouve un miroir pour voir ma tête un de ces jours, grommela l'elfe, ceci étant, je tiens à dire que la tienne est pas mieux.  
Le souffle de Mok'ai se bloqua dans sa gorge et il porta les mains à son casque, défaisant frénétiquement la mentonnière avant d'arracher la pièce d'armure, inspirant profondément.  
-Hé? Ça va? S'inquiéta l'elfe.  
Mok'ai tâtonna son visage, effleurant ses défenses.  
-Mé défanns? Murmura-t-il en ne trouvant que des moignons d'ivoire aux coins de ses lèvres.  
-Razuvious les fait systématiquement trancher chez les trolls mâles, expliqua Donovàn d'un ton calme, comme s'il craignait que le troll le tienne comme responsable.  
-E'chuta! jura Mok'ai.  
Il regarda le dos de sa main, s'apercevant que sa peau bleue claire était devenu d'un ton gris délavé, à peine plus sombre que celle de l'elfe. Il jeta un regard à l'elfe qui grimaça.  
-Je vais essayer de faire court... Mais en gros: Nous sommes mort.

**Dico franco Mok'ai**  
Wii Mét.  
Oui Maître

Mok'ai konné pa pou Donovàn, mé kouri kommsa an plak, ça é pas...  
Mok'ai ne sais pas pour toi, mais courir comme ça en plaque, c'est pas...

Mé défanns?  
Mes défenses?

E'chuta  
Insulte trolle dans wow


	5. Chapter 5

**Démasqués**

-Ca sé plan pu stupid ke Mok'ai a tandu! Ti yé murka!

-Comment ça stupide? Tu as une meilleure idée peut être? De l'intérieur, j'ai une chance de pouvoir stopper toute cette folie.

-Murka! répéta le troll en levant les bras au ciel. Dono kwa k'asasiné sé fasil? Ah LOA! Konsév Mok'ai dé zamateu!

-Parce que tu es un pro peut être?

-Si. Mok'ai asasin.

L'elfe sursauta à l'admission du troll. Assassin? Mais le Roi Liche ne faisait même pas attention à leurs compétence d'origine ou quoi? Ça expliquait pourquoi le troll n'était pas à l'aise dans son armure de plaque néanmoins. Donovàn avait peu à peu remplacé la sienne par de la maille au cours des dernières semaines, se sentant plus léger pour combattre, mais le troll marchait maladroitement sur le sol inégal alors qu'ils retournaient vers leurs montures, attachées à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Mok'ai, reprit Donovàn en le rattrapant, le retenant par le bras. C'est notre chance d'achever le Roi Liche! Tu ne veux pas débarrasser Azeroth du Fléau?

Le troll grommela et soupira.

-Ça pa si fasil!

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Ça fait des semaines que je cherche le bon angle d'attaque.

-Ti toctoc.

-Tu m'aideras?

Mok'ai se pinça la base du nez entre deux énormes doigts mais finit par hocher la tête.

-Murka, marmonna-t-il une dernière fois. Dono di tou à Mok'ai. Kan le Rwa Lij yé la, ki lé protej, koman é le for d'Eben...

L'elfe eut un grand sourire et assena un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule du troll.

-Merci Mok'ai!

Le troll grommela entre ses dents et remit son casque, l'ajustant pour être à l'aise dedans. Il allait remonter sur sa monture quand il avisa deux autres chevaliers de la mort arriver au galop vers eux.

-Dono. Kavaliers.

-Tiens-toi droit et prend un air sinistre, conseilla l'elfe en remettant sa capuche.

Il se tourna pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, levant la main quand il remarqua une anomalie.

Les deux nouveaux venus ne ralentissaient pas, éperonnant leurs montures en brandissant leurs armes, une impressionnante épée et une grande hache.

Et quand ils furent à portée d'oreille, Donovàn reconnu le mot en commun qu'ils hurlaient.

Traitre.

-Changement de plan! On s'arrache! S'exclama l'elfe en se tournant vers sa monture.

-Mok'ai savé. Idé a murka, grommela le troll.

Au lieu d'enfourcher sa monture et partir au galop, le troll se rua vers le chevalier de la mort le plus proche. Il se baissa, évitant son coup d'épée, puis saisit le cheval mort vivant par la queue avant de lui assener un coup d'épaule sur la croupe, suffisamment fort pour ébranler un kodo. Le cheval dérapa, tituba et s'effondra sur le flanc, entrainant son cavalier dans sa chute. Celui-ci était visiblement un cavalier émérite et roula au sol, se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds malgré son armure. Il reprit son épée, leva son bouclier et hurla un cri de guerre en commun, alors que le troll se ramassait sur lui-même, prêt à frapper.  
Le bruit de la hache de Nadezha sur le crane du chevalier humain résonna si fort qu'il couvrit presque le bruit d'os brisé.  
-Kwa? Murmura Mok'ai alors que son adversaire s'écroulait au sol.  
-Nadezha! S'exclama Donovàn.  
La draenei eut un rapide sourire à son allié elfe. Elle descendit de cheval pour s'approcher de Donovàn et, à sa grande surprise, le souleva dans une étreinte enthousiaste.  
-Je peur. Je croire arriver trop tard!  
-Tu sauves moi! Quoi Nadezha être ici?  
La draenei reposa l'elfe avec un froncement de sourcil soucieux.  
-Grave. Très grave grave. Lui sais. Sais pour Donovàn. Sais Donovàn traitre. Dire tous: attraper Donovàn.  
-Comment il a sut?  
Nadezha haussa les épaules et jeta un regard méfiant à Mok'ai qui la fixait en se grattant le crane.  
-Ha. Mok'ai, reprit Donovàn en commun. C'est Nadezha, elle est libre, comme nous. Nadezha, Mok'ai libre.  
Nadezha fixa Mok'ai puis Donovàn, puis grommela quelque chose à Donovàn avant de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule.  
-Donovàn! Bête! Idiot! Roué! Encore libéré! Ça c'est comment Lui sais! Trop chevalier tué, toujours autour Donovàn! Roué!  
-Nadezha, grimaça Donovàn quand le poing de la draenei s'abattit sur son épaule.  
La main du troll jaillit soudain, saisissant celle de la draenei et l'empêchant de frapper Donovàn. La draenei porta aussitôt l'autre main à la lourde hache sur son dos, mais stoppa net en voyant que le troll se contentait de la tenir à distance.  
-Dono, coucqui'spass?  
-Le Roi Liche sais que je suis libre et que je tue d'autres chevaliers de la mort. Naedzha. Lui sait pour Nadezha?  
-Là, oui, déclara la draenei en désignant l'homme au sol.  
-Alors, nous n'avons plus le choix, soupira l'elfe. Il faut qu'on parte.  
-Ou? Demanda le troll en relâchant la draenei.  
-Je sais, déclara soudain Nadehza. Donovàn, nous suivre espion.  
-L'espion? On sais pas ou est espion, peut être lui arrivé.  
-Lui aider nous alors, déclara Nadezha d'un ton ferme. Lui honneur, devoir aide à je et tu.  
Mok'ai tapota sur le bras de l'elfe pour obtenir la traduction.  
-Coucqué di?  
-Nous avons aidé un espion de la main d'argent à sortir du fort d'Ébène hier. Celui que toi et moi étions sensé trouver, répondit Donovàn.  
-Mok'ai panss pa ke li min dajan swa contan de nou vwar.  
-C'est notre meilleure chance de nous en sortir.  
-Idé a Murka, grommela le troll.  
-Ca pourrait être pire...  
-Oh, par la lumière, que s'est il passé?  
Les trois chevaliers se tournèrent vers l'homme au soleil d'un même mouvement.  
Le blessé repoussa son casque cabossé et leva un regard vers les trois chevaliers devant lui.  
-Que? qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-il en humain.  
-Manquait plus que ça, gémit Donovàn pendant que Nadezha se précipitait vers le chevalier nouvellement éveillé, lui expliquant rapidement en commun se qui se passait.

**Dico franco Mok'ai**

Ca sé plan pu stupid ke Mok'ai a tandu! Ti yé murka!

Ca, c'est le plan le plus stupide que j'ai entendu! Tu es idiot!

Murka! Dono kwa k'asasiné sé fasil? Ah LOA! Konsév Mok'ai dé zamateu!

Idiot! Tu crois que c'est facile d'assassiner? Ah Loa! Protégez-moi des amateurs!

Si. Mok'ai asasin.

Oui. Je suis assassin.

Ca pa si fasil!

C'est pas si facile!

Ti toctoc.

T'es fou.

Murka Dono di tou à Mok'ai. Kan le Rwa Jillik yé la, ki lé protej, koman é le for d'Eben...

Idiot. Dis-moi tout. Quand le Roi Affreux est là, qui le protège, comment est le Fort d'Ébène.

Dono. Kavaliers.

Dono, Cavaliers.

Mok'ai savé. Idé a murka

Je le savais, idée stupide.

Kwa?

Quoi?

Dono, coucqui'spass?

Dono, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Coucqué di?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

Mok'ai panss pa ke li min dajan swa contan de nou vwar.

Je pense pas que la Main d'Argent sera contente de nous voir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tombée du ciel**

_Note de l'auteur: _

_Andreas a faillit sauter à la relecture. Mais finalement, je le garde, on s'y attache au bout d'un moment et il ne va pas rester tête de noeud longtemps._

_J'espère. _

_Vous pouvez voir u__ne illu avec les six zouaves ici http : / / fav . me / d3bnr02 (retirez les espaces. FFnet bon sang -_-)_

-Murka murka murka.  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris! Rétorqua Donovàn en suivant le troll dans son ascension de la montagne.  
Ils avaient galopés jusque au pied de la montagne avant de mettre pieds à terre. La pente était trop accentuée pour continuer avec leurs montures, mort-vivant ou pas, les chevaux se seraient cassés une jambe à grimper. Nadezha montra à ses camarades comment les invoquer et les bannir, ne laissant que des rênes ensorcelées dans leurs sacs, plus léger et pratique à transporter que cent-cinquante kilos de cheval mort. Maintenant, ils continuaient à pieds, plus lentement, mais plus surement, malgré les insultes du troll à l'égard de l'elfe, et la mauvaise volonté de l'humain à les suivre. Nadezha faisait son possible pour le convaincre de rester avec eux, mais Andreas, seul nom qu'il avait put donner à son réveil, n'avait aucune confiance envers les deux hordeux qui se chamaillaient, .  
-Comment peux-tu leur faire confiance?  
-Donovàn m'a sauvé la vie, protesta Nadezha, il voulait même que je parte me mettre à l'abri.  
-C'est un sin'dorei! Ils ont la traitrise dans le sang! Il te poignardera dans le dos dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.  
Nadezha hésita à rétorquer que c'était justement ce qui l'avait sauvée quand Donovàn se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention.  
-Toi savoir, humain, je parler commun.  
Le troll jeta un regard intrigué à son petit compagnon et allait ouvrir la bouche quand il se redressa.  
-Dono! A té!  
-Hein?  
Le dialecte du troll était parfois difficile à comprendre, mais quand celui ci lui assena un coup de pied en plein torse pour le jeter au sol, Donovàn put ajouter un nouveau mot à son vocabulaire.  
A té. A terre.  
Les serres du griffon d'os qui lui fondait dessus le ratèrent de peu, et il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Le troll attrapa la monture par le cou, passant aisément sa main immense autour de la colonne vertébrale de la créature, puis, d'un geste brutal, assena son casque qu'il gardait dans l'autre main, droit sur le visage de son cavalier, le désarçonnant sous le choc.  
Nadezha fut aux cotés de Donovàn aussitôt, pendant qu'Andreas venait aider le troll à achever le griffon qui se débattait en poussant des cris sépulcraux.  
-Donovàn? Ca aller?  
L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête, grimaçant quand son cœur battit encore deux, trois fois avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.  
-Je.. viens de faire... le contraire d'un arrêt cardiaque, balbutia-t-il, s'attirant un regard perplexe de la draenei.  
Il y eut une série de craquements sinistre quand, aidé par le troll, Andreas assena plusieurs coups d'épée sur le griffon, l'achevant définitivement. Mok'ai dispersa rageusement les os aux quatre vents pour brouiller les pistes, puis revint vers son camarade, s'accroupissant près de lui.  
-Dono ti blesé?  
-Ca va, le rassura Donovàn en se relevant, aidé par Nadezha. Merci, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.  
L'humain dit quelque chose auquel la draenei répondit de même, les deux parlant trop rapidement pour que Donovàn comprenne. La barrière de langage entre eux quatre rendait déjà la communication compliquée, mais quand on ajoutait celui du troll, ça devenait carrément impossible. Donovàn et Nadezha faisant de leur mieux pour traduire, mais les incompréhensions mutuelles étaient trop courante.  
-Andreas dit que autres griffons vont venir.  
-Nou lé tro nombeu. Lezot kavalié di sièl nou wvar de loin.  
Les deux allianceux échangèrent un regard désemparé aux paroles du troll et Donovàn grimaça, tentant de traduire. L'humain sembla ne pas apprécier et Nadezha tenta de le calmer.  
-Andreas dit que si troll pas content troll peut.. Andreas! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Nous rester ensemble, rétorqua Donovàn. Nous être vu de loin, mais nous plus fort, peut se défendre mieux. Tu comprends Mok'ai? On reste ensemble.  
-Ti toctoc, grommela Mok'ai en tapant de l'index sur le crâne de l'elfe.  
-On a plus de chance de survie comme ça.  
Le troll soupira, une habitude qu'il n'arrivait pas à perdre depuis son réveil puis observa autour d'eux avant désigner les arbres qui bordaient la route de montagne.  
-Alor, nou marsé dan le soubwa. Giffons von pa vwar nou.  
-Hé! Nadezha! Troll! Elfe! Appela soudain Andreas, penché sur le cavalier tombé au sol.  
Les trois chevaliers le rejoignirent aussitôt, alors qu'il plongeait la main dans l'ombre du capuchon du cavalier.  
Il tourna la tête vers Nadezha qui écarquilla les yeux et l'imita, avant de glisser la main sur le coté de l'armure, là ou quelques centimètres de peau était dévoilée, palpant des bleus déjà apparents.  
-Dono...  
-Il respirer?  
-Non. Elle respirer, corrigea la draenei avant de rabattre le capuchon.  
C'était une elfe de la nuit, à la peau mauve pâle. Le casque lui avait cassé le nez, et la chute froissé une de ses oreilles, mais ce qui fit grimacer les quatre chevaliers, ce fut la grosse cicatrice qui défigurait la moitié de son visage, fermant un de ses yeux dans un amas de tissu cicatriciel. Nadezha était déjà en train de vérifier son état de santé, de gestes qui firent se demander à Donovàn si elle n'avait pas été guérisseuse, avant.  
-Elle a os cassés, déclara la draenei en défaisant le plastron de gestes rapide. Ici, ajouta-t-elle en montrant ses côtes. Bras aussi. Et jambe ici.  
-Cassée?  
-Hm, Nadezha sais pas. Juste.. pop?  
-Déboité, suggéra Donovàn.  
-Voilà. Pop. Déboité.  
L'humain fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête quand Nadezha lui désigna quelques os du griffon. Il les lui ramena et la draenei monta rapidement une attelle de fortune pour le bras de l'elfe. Donovàn se redressa et fit signe à Mok'ai de surveiller les environs avec lui, guettant le moindre signe suspect. Nadezha lui jeta un petit regard puis défit l'armure autour des hanches de l'elfe.  
-Andreas? Retenez-là, je vais remettre la jambe.  
-Le troll n'a pas l'air content de s'embarrasser d'un blessé.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici si elle est libre aussi, déclara la draenei en posant les mains sur la hanche de l'elfe.  
Elle aurait aimé avoir de nouveau ses capacités, cet art de soigner que les siens tenaient comme mauvais. Elle aurait voulu au moins avoir son totem de soin, qui aurait put remettre la jambe sans douleur, mais elle avait beau les appeler, aucun ne venait. Avec un murmure d'excuse envers la blessée, elle empoigna fermement sa cuisse et poussa.  
La douleur réveilla l'elfe qui poussa un hurlement.  
Le troll fut aussitôt au dessus d'elle, plaquant sa grande main contre son visage avec un grognement.  
La réaction de l'elfe fut instinctive, tendant les mains pour le repousser, mais Andreas et Nadezha la retinrent.  
-Chut! Chut! Ca va! Tout vas bien, il ne te fera pas de mal!  
-Nadezha? Elle éveillée? demanda Donovàn.  
-Oui! Chut, ça va, chut... c'est finit.  
L'elfe leur jeta des regards terrorisés, alternant entre le faciès monstrueux du troll et ceux plus familier de l'homme brun et de la draenei.  
-C'est fini, ajouta Nadezha en effleurant le front de l'elfe, repoussant doucement la main du troll. Le Roi Liche n'a plus d'emprise sur toi.  
L'elfe trembla doucement et allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain, la voix de Donovàn claqua comme un coup de fouet.  
-Griffon!  
Le troll, Mokai ou quelque chose comme ça, se pencha à nouveau, drapant ses longs bras autour de la blessée pour la soulever sans effort. Cela lui arracha un autre cri de douleur, mais elle se laissa aller, passant son bras intact autour du cou du hordeux.  
Les cinq chevaliers furent vite à l'abri des arbres, drapés dans leurs capes sombres pour ne pas trahir leurs positions. Le troll s'était accroupit, l'elfe de la nuit contre lui et avait repassé une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements de douleur. Nadezha posa la sienne sur son épaule, pour la réconforter.  
Ils passèrent de longues minutes cachés à l'ombre des arbres, observant les griffons planer au dessus d'eux, se séparer, puis repartir d'où il venaient en un vol plus ou moins compact.  
Finalement, Donovan se détendit et repoussa sa cape.  
-On dirait qu'il fait le rappel des troupes, jamais vu autant de griffons squelette en même temps.  
-Fo kon pat.  
Donovàn hocha la tête et se redressa, imité par ses camarades.  
-Donovàn, reprit Nadezha en désignant l'elfe dans les bras du troll. Elle pas pouvoir marcher.  
-Ha.. oui.  
-Je vais la porter, intervint Andreas en rengainant son épée.  
Il approcha du troll et lui fit signe de lui passer son fardeau mais le troll secoua la tête. Andreas se tourna vers la draenei, exaspéré.  
-Dis-lui de me laisser la porter.  
-Je vais essayer, répondit Nadezha en tortillant une de ses tentacules, hm.. Mok'ai devoir...  
-Il voudrait me porter, intervint soudain l'elfe de la nuit dans un orc parfait, quoi qu'un peu accentué.  
Les quatre autres chevaliers en restèrent ébahis.  
-Tu parles orc?  
-Vous parlez l'orc?  
-Ou tu as apprit à...  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-t-elle en portant sa main à son front, effleurant la cicatrice de son visage avec dégoût. Mais je comprends... vos deux langues.  
-Ca, ça nous sera utile, déclara Donovàn, pendant qu'elle répétait en commun.  
-Je vais vous porter, finit par déclarer Andreas en tendant les bras.  
A nouveau, Mok'ai refusa, reculant même d'un pas quand Andreas approcha.  
-Trol, commença l'humain d'un ton furieux.  
Mok'ai dit rapidement quelque chose à l'elfe de la nuit qui hocha la tête avant de traduire à Andreas.  
-Il dit qu'il est plus grand, que je l'encombrerais moins, ce sera plus pratique.  
Andreas ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais Nadezha posa la main sur son bras et secoua doucement la tête. Donovàn et elle aidèrent ensuite le troll à installer la blessé confortablement, improvisant un porte blessé avec sa cape.  
-Mainan, fo kon pat. Alé!  
La voix du troll, ainsi que son geste impérieux vers l'avant, donna le signal du départ. Donovàn passa vite en avant, retrouvant ses réflexes de chasseur en marchant de le sous-bois, tandis que l'humain restait en arrière, surveillant l'aval de la montagne. Nadezha resta près du troll et de l'elfe de la nuit, tachant de la réconforter et de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.  
-Donovàn m'a réveillée. En gros, nous sommes coupés de l'influence du Roi Liche et nous avons tous plus ou moins retrouvés des souvenirs de notre vie passée. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça fonctionne, mais il y a probablement un rapport avec une expérience de mort imminente qui.. est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant l'elfe blêmir.  
-Je crois. J'ai... C'est juste... J'ai mal mais.. Moins.. Moins mal.  
La draenei hocha la tête.  
-Nous ressentons moins la douleur. Sur le coup c'est fulgurant, mais ça passe vite. Même si la blessure ne guérit pas pour autant. Ha, hm...  
La draenei posa la main sur le bras du troll pour attirer son attention.  
-Heu. Elle mal... commença-t-elle avant de voir que ses paroles passaient loin au dessus de la tête du troll.  
-Coucq' ti racont a Mok'ai, Kabri? marmonna Mok'ai en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai mal, déclara l'elfe en orc. Mais ça ira. Continue.  
Le troll grommela et changea légèrement sa prise sur le corps de l'elfe.  
-Si on m'avait dit qu'un troll me porterait dans ses bras sans intention de me manger, je ne l'aurais jamais crut, marmonna l'elfe de la nuit en se retenant à son cou.  
-Ou as-tu apprit l'orc au fait?  
L'elfe haussa une épaule d'un air désemparé mais fronça les sourcils.  
-Fouille ta mémoire, conseilla Nadezha. Elle est toujours là, juste plus difficile à atteindre.  
-J'étais... druide, murmura l'elfe. Et un... un tauren m'a apprit l'orc... En échange de cours en commun. Elune, il avait un accent horrible, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire à moitié hystérique.  
Mok'ai baissa les yeux sur son fardeau, et elle frissonna en sentant son souffle sur elle. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle, malgré la longue inimité entre les elfes et les trolls, elle préférait que ce soit lui qui la porte.  
L'humain ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il ne respirait pas.  
-Ca aller? demanda le troll.  
-Je suis morte, répondit-t-elle aussitôt.  
Il ne répondit pas mais resserra sa prise sur elle, l'appuyant sur son épaule.  
Réconfortée par un troll. Elle cru qu'elle allait de nouveau se mettre à rire de façon hystérique, mais elle réussit à le ravaler, contenant le tremblement de son corps comme elle pouvait, c'est à dire: Mal.  
-Le non, cé Mok'ai, déclara soudain le troll en enjambant un tronc tombé au sol.  
-Oh. Hm enchanté Mok'ai. Je suis Denaelle de... Denaelle... Juste Denaelle...  
-GRIFFONS!

**Dico franco Mok'ai**

Dono! A té!  
Dono! A terre!

Dono ti blesé?  
Dono, tu es blessé?

Nou lé tro nombeu. Lezot kavalié di sièl nou wvar de loin.  
Nous sommes trop nombreux. Les autres cavaliers du ciel nous voient de loin.

Ti toctoc  
T'es fou.

Alor, nou marsé dan le soubwa. Giffons von pa vwar nou.  
Alors, nous allons marcher dans les sous-bois. Les griffons ne nous verront pas.

Fo kon pat.  
Il faut qu'on parte.

Mainan, fo kon pat. Alé!  
Maintenant, il faut qu'on parte. Allez!

Coucq' ti racont a Mok'ai, Kabri  
Qu'est ce que tu me racontes, Biquette?

Le non,cé Mok'ai  
Mon nom est Mok'ai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charge héroïque en arrière**

Cette fois, c'était la fin.  
Les chevaliers noirs l'avaient vu, les griffons fondaient sur lui, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un petit kilomètre pour rejoindre le camp de la Main d'Argent.  
Quelle ironie, même en courant, il serait incapable de couvrir la faible distance découverte qui le séparait de ses chefs. Mais les informations... Il devait les transmettre, comment faire? Il allait se résoudre à jeter le rouleau de parchemin dans la Balafre, priant pour qu'un guetteur le voit faire quand un bruit de galops se fit entendre.  
Une autre troupe de chevaliers de la mort arrivaient sur lui galopant à perdre haleine.  
C'était la fin.  
La mort dans l'âme, l'espion tira une dague de sa ceinture, déterminé à emporter au moins quelques uns de ces monstres avec lui.  
Et puis, un sifflement retentit et un des cavaliers rabattit sa capuche, faisant de grands gestes vers lui.  
Il reconnut aussitôt la chevelure flamboyante de l'elfe qui l'avait aidé, à peine trois jours plus tôt.  
-Baisse-toi! BAISSE-TOI! Hurla-t-il.  
L'espion plongea au sol, esquivant un griffon qui plongeait sur lui. Il roula sur lui même pour s'écarter, tombant nez à nez avec le cavalier qui levait son épée, prêt à l'embrocher.  
Une étreinte dure comme un cercle d'acier se resserra sur son torse et il crut laisser ses bottes et son estomac derrière lui quand il fut brutalement tiré en arrière, filant à une vitesse effroyable au dessus du sol des Maleterres. Il n'eut pas le loisir de reprendre son souffle, sa trajectoire s'interrompant brutalement quand il heurta de plein fouet un troll en armure, monté sur le plus grand cheval qu'il ait jamais vu.  
-Dono! Tien! Lança le troll en le laissant retomber devant l'elfe, en travers de sa selle.  
-Joli Mok'ai! Accroche-toi, on te ramène au camp.  
Le chevalier sur le griffon lança une insulte en langue naine mais reprit son vol quand le troll et un autre chevalier humain, sans casque, le chargèrent, épée à la main.  
-Vite! Lança l'elfe en talonnant sa monture. Au camp!  
S'accrochant comme il pouvait à la selle de la monture et à la jambe de l'elfe, l'espion ne vit pas grand chose du reste de la cavalcade. Des flèches plurent sur eux, ils furent dépassés par le cheval du troll, puis un autre, l'elfe poussa un cri, vite étouffé et, en passant en trombe devant des gardes d'argent médusé, l'espion n'eut que le temps de montrer son insigne.  
-Tirez-pas! Ne tirez pas! Ce sont des alliés!  
L'arrêt fut presque brutal, les chevaux stoppant net sur l'ordre de leurs cavaliers. L'espion se tortilla, donnant une tape sur l'armure de l'elfe.  
-C'est bon! Laisse-moi descendre!  
Le troll descendit lestement de son cheval, imité par le chevalier humain. L'espion grimaça en remarquant l'attroupement armé qui les encerclait, mais les deux chevaliers se contentèrent d'aider un de leur camarade à décharger un quatrième, blessé, qu'ils assirent ensuite au sol.  
-Hé? L'elfe? C'est bon tu peux me lâcher!  
En l'entendant parler en orc, le troll se tourna vers lui et ses yeux bleu s'écarquillèrent. En trois pas il fut près du cheval de l'elfe, attrapant l'espion par la ceinture pour le retirer sans douceur. Le pauvre homme vacilla en se retrouvant soudain sur ses jambes, les nerfs fort éprouvés par les dernières minutes, et ce ne fut que lorsque le troll souleva l'elfe qu'il vit la flèche qui dépassait de son épaule.  
-Oh merde, il va bien?  
-Yé vivan, Nadezha!  
Alors que la draenei rejoignait le troll, laissant leur blessé sous la protection de l'humain, le cercle s'était resserré, ne leur laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Le chevalier humain leva une main et se pencha lentement, posant son épée au sol.  
-Nous nous rendons! Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous ne cherchons pas le conflit.  
-Attendez! N'attaquez pas! Ils m'ont aidé!  
-Denaelle, dites au troll de poser son arme, continua l'humain.  
-Ou... oui, répondit la blessée, lançant un ordre en orc.  
Le troll grogna en réponse, son regard passant d'un soldat à l'autre, cherchant une issue, mais quand la draenei posa sa hache à ses pieds et retira l'épée de Donovàn de son fourreau pour faire de même, il finit par l'imiter, jetant d'une main l'épée gigantesque au sol.  
-Nous avons des blessés, commença l'humain.  
-Ils peuvent bien mourir pour ce que ça nous intéresse, rétorqua un elfe de la nuit.  
-Il suffit! Intervint une voix forte.  
L'espion se mit aussitôt au garde à vous, restant prudemment entre ses alliés inespérés et le propriétaire de la voix.  
-Que cela signifie-t-il? continua la voix alors que la foule se fendait devant l'humain.  
-Généralissime! J'ai des informations importantes concernant les forces du Roi Liche, déclara l'espion.  
Le généralissime Fordring stoppa au bord du cercle délimité par ses soldats et jeta un regard intrigué aux chevaliers de la mort qui se tenaient immobiles, bras levés, mis à part le troll qui soutenait toujours l'elfe. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux gris, mais solide et vaillant malgré les années.  
-Ils m'ont aidé à fuir du Fort d'ébène, général, continua l'espion. Ils prétendent être libre de l'influence du Roi Liche.  
-Et quelle preuve avez-vous de ça?  
-Coucqu'y di? grommela le troll.  
-Ils doutent de nos intentions, lui expliqua Denaelle en tentant de se lever avec l'aide d'Andreas.  
Le troll cracha au sol et commença à débiter une longue litanie de mots colérique, désignant tour à tour ses amis, le ciel, l'espion, le général, la flèche dans l'épaule de Donovàn.  
-Heu... commença Denaelle avant de se tourner vers le généralissime. Mon compagnon... Signale que nous avons risqué notre vie pour aider votre espion à deux reprises, que nous avons des blessés et qu'il serait ravis d'aider à la mise à mort du Roi Liche et de ses sbires maudit en échange de soins et d'un abri.  
-Vous n'avez pas traduit les insultes, Dame Elfe, nota le généralissime.  
-Vous parlez orc?  
-J'ai eut une jeunesse aventureuse, répondit le général avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Trouvez moi des guérisseurs pour leurs blessés. Vous allez être cantonnés à une tente, je vous demanderais de ne pas la quitter tant que je ne vous en aurait pas donné l'autorisation. En cas de transgressions, vous serez mis à mort. Qu'on les escorte sous bonne garde.  
Vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'espion.  
-Général?  
-Dans la tente de commandement, je veux votre rapport immédiatement. On bouge! Le roi Liche n'attendra pas!

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les cinq chevaliers de la mort étaient rassemblés dans une tente hâtivement montée, privés de leurs armures et équipements. Ils étaient uniquement revêtus de leurs vêtements de dessous, sauf pour Donovàn, torse nu pendant qu'un orc shaman lui soignait l'épaule, surveillé de prêt par Nadezha et Mok'ai.  
-Nadezha, Mok'ai, soupira Denaelle en faisant jouer son bras nouvellement soigné, laissez le faire.  
Le troll grommela, se laissant tomber accroupit devant la litière sur laquelle était assis l'elfe de sang.  
-Ca va, ne t'en fais pas Mok'ai.  
-Mok'ai se trakass pas, rétorqua le troll d'un ton bougon. Mé Mok'ai aim pa sa. Idé a murka de Dono, mainnan, nou sé prisonier.  
-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ce serais si facile? Demanda Denaelle. Nous sommes... Les chevaliers de la mort ont commis des atrocités... Nous en avons commis. Ils ne nous feront pas confiance comme ça facilement.  
-La longue-oreilles à raison, coupa l'orc après une dernière passe sur l'épaule de Donovàn.  
-Merci Noble Shaman, fit Donovàn en se redressant, faisant craquer ses articulations, alors que Denaelle serrait les dents à l'insulte raciale.  
-A toi troll, hop, debout.  
Mok'ai obéit à contrecœur, se hissant sur ses pieds à nouveau.  
-Mok'ai yé pa blés, marmonna-t-il.  
-Lève les bras, ordonna le shaman en mimant le mouvement.  
Le troll grommela mais leva les bras, étouffant un grognement en sentant un éclair de douleur sur son flanc.  
-C'est infecté, nota le shaman en sortant une potion de la poche de son tablier de soin, tu ne l'as pas soigné?  
-On n'a pas eut le temps, expliqua Donovàn avant de désigner Andreas, assis sur son propre lit, droit comme un piquet, désapprouvant du regard les soins de l'orc. Vous voudrez probablement l'ausculter lui aussi, il doit avoir le mal de crane du siècle.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? S'enquit le shaman en tamponnant la blessure de Mok'ai d'une compresse imbibée de potion.  
-Coup de hache sur la tête. Ça a défoncé son casque, expliqua Donovàn avec un petit rire épuisé.  
-Je n'arrive même pas à croire que vous teniez debout avec ça, marmonna l'orc avant de désigner la plaie de Mok'ai. Ça fait presque quinze centimètres de profondeur, comme tu t'es fait ça? tu as été poignardé?  
Mok'ai fixa sa blessure en silence, l'effleurant de la main tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche.  
La referma.  
Et tourna vivement la tête vers Donovàn.  
-TI A PWANARDE MOK'AI? rugit-t-il en se ruant sur l'elfe, le saisissant par les cheveux.  
L'orc le saisit aussitôt à bras le corps pour l'arrêter, aidé par Denaelle, qui se leva d'un bond et Nadezha, empoignant le bras épais du troll pour le faire lâcher.  
-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Andreas en sautant sur ses pieds.  
-Aide-nous! répondit Denaelle en serrant ses bras autour du cou du troll.  
-TI VE TUYE MOK'AI?  
-Tu aurais préféré rester son esclave? Rétorqua Donovàn en grimaçant, se tenant au bras du troll pour ne pas se faire arracher les cheveux.  
Le troll se figea et Nadezha mit ce moment à profit pour lui écraser le pied d'un coup de sabot. Mok'ai lâcha l'elfe, reculant précipitamment, déséquilibré par le poids de Denaelle qui le poussa, manu militari, vers l'entrée de la tente, s'interposant entre lui et le reste du groupe.  
-Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre une raclée troll! prévint-elle en levant les poings.  
-Hé, on se calme, on se calme! Tenta d'intervenir le shaman.  
Mok'ai grogna, ses mains se refermant sur vide comme s'il cherchait à étrangler quelqu'un, son regard passant alternativement de Denaelle, plantée devant lui, à Donovàn, auprès duquel Nadezha s'était agenouillé. Derrière eux, Andreas s'était aussi levé et faisant lentement le tour de la tente, prêt à prendre le troll à revers au cas ou.  
-Mok'ai, calme-toi, demanda Donovàn en se frottant le cuir chevelu. si j'avais eut une autre...  
Le troll poussa un cri de rage et tourna les talons, sortant en coup de vent. Il y eut un bruit d'hommes en armures bougeant précipitamment et un second hurlement de rage du troll, puis le silence.  
-Bon... il le prend plutôt bien, non? Fit Donovàn d'un ton forcé.  
Denaelle eut un regard sceptique envers l'elfe de sang, puis un autre surpris quand Nadezha se leva et sortit à son tour.  
-Nade...  
-Je reviens! Lança la draenei.  
A sa sortie, les gardes se tournèrent vers elle dans un bruit d'armure et elle leva précipitamment les mains en signe de paix, cherchant le troll du regard. elle le trouva avec soulagement accroupit à coté de l'entrée de la porte. Les gardes lui avaient juste barré la route et il grommelait dans sa barbe en zandali.  
-Hé? Mokai?  
Le troll lui jeta un regard mauvais, auquel elle répondit par un sourire désarmant, approchant de lui à petit pas.  
-Ha.. Pardon, commença-t-elle en désignant le pied du troll, sur le dessus duquel se détachait déjà une belle marque de sabot.  
Le troll regarda sa blessure d'un air surpris et se laissa sur ses fesses, empoignant son pied pour masser le bleu. Nadezha s'agenouilla à ses côtés et délogea rapidement ses grandes mains avec un sourire calme, prenant le relais.  
-Pardon, répéta-t-elle.  
Le troll souffla bruyamment, comme un cheval furieux et détourna le regard. Pas décontenancée pour deux sous, la draenei continua de masser son pied de ses mains glacées, jusqu'à ce que la colère du troll commence à se calmer. Quand son souffle se fit plus calme, jusqu'à cesser tout à fait, Nadezha le lâcha et tendit la main vers son visage.  
Mok'ai lui saisit le poignet rapidement, mais , sans cesser de sourire, elle se dégagea en douceur, lui tournant la tête vers elle. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre et, s'assurant d'un regard que les gardes faisaient au moins semblant de ne pas les regarder, elle souleva sa tunique sur son flanc droit, gardant un bras contre sa poitrine par pudeur.  
Le troll la regarda d'un air stupéfait, se demandant visiblement si elle avait perdu la tête, mais elle leva l'index sous son nez avant de le diriger lentement vers ses propres côtes. Mok'ai baissa les yeux, voyant une fine ligne plus claire sur sa peau sombre.  
Une ligne en tout point semblable, en forme et en taille, à celle qui commençait à cicatriser sur son propre torse.  
-Donovàn? Murmura-t-il.  
Nadezha hocha la tête et se rhabilla convenablement. Le troll la fixa, visiblement curieux et à nouveau en colère, mais elle secoua la tête, posant ses mains sur son bras d'un geste paisible.  
-Donovàn.. murka, commença-t-elle en reprenant l'expression favorite du troll, cherchant ses mots en orc. Mais... Nous. Libre.  
Le troll eut un grand geste d'impuissance, inspirant profondément comme pour se lancer dans une tirade furieuse.  
Et poussa un long soupir à la place, passant sa main sur sa nuque.  
-Libre, répéta-t-il d'une voix grave.  
Nadezha hocha la tête, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à calmer le troll sans même parler sa langue.  
-Dono murka kanmem, ajouta Mok'ai d'un ton boudeur.  
A nouveau, la draenei hocha la tête, avec un petit rire cette fois. Puis elle se leva d'un mouvement souple, tirant sur le bras du troll, l'obligeant à se lever. Mok'ai se laissa faire, se redressant de tout son long avant de s'avachir à nouveau et se laisser traîner dans la tente, pour le plus grand soulagement des gardes.  
A l'intérieur, Denaelle et Andreas, tout deux debout devant Donovàn, lui faisaient visiblement une leçon de morale.  
On plutôt, Andreas la faisait, traduite par Denaelle.  
Quand le troll et la draenei revinrent dans la tente, Andreas les salua d'un petit signe de tête puis désigna le troll du pouce à Donovàn, avec un froncement éloquent des sourcils que Denaelle imita. L'elfe bougonna, protesta, mais se leva et avança vers Mok'ai, penaud.  
-Désolé, finit-t-il par dire. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas voulu te tuer...  
Derrière lui, Denaelle poussa un soupir désespéré.  
-Mais je suis.. content que tu sois libre... D'avoir raté mon coup...  
Le troll observa longuement Donovàn avant de secouer la tête.  
-Dono murka. Mok'ai ti a di: Dono yé mové asasin.  
-Hé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai put! Protesta lelfe.  
-Fo piker ici, rétorqua le troll en montrant quelques centimètres plus haut que sa blessure, é vé le o.  
Nadezha passa près d'eux avec un petit rire et dit quelque chose à Denaelle qui répondit en souriant.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? demanda Donovàn.  
-En gros? Que les hommes sont tous les mêmes, quelque soit leur faction ou race. De grands gamins boudeurs.  
-HE!  
**  
FIN**

_**Dico Franco Mok'ai**_

Yé vivan, Nadezha!  
Il est vivant, Nadezha!

Coucqu'y di?  
Qu'est ce qu'il dit?

Mok'ai se trakass pas. Mé Mok'ai aim pa sa. Idé a murka de Dono, mainnan, nou sé prisonier.  
Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Tu as eut une idée stupide, maintenant, nous sommes prisonniers.

Mok'ai yé pa blés  
Je ne suis pas blessé.

TI A PWANARDE MOK'AI?  
TU M'AS POIGNARDE?

TI VE TUYE MOK'AI?  
TU VOULAIS ME TUER?

Dono murka kanmem  
Dono est quand même un crétin.

Dono murka. Mok'ai ti a di: Dono yé mové asasin. Fo piker ici, é vé le o.  
Crétin. Je te l'ai dit: Tu es un mauvais assassin. Faut piquer ici et vers le haut.


	8. Chapter 8

**On peut la garder?**

_Note de l'auteur: Ils ne seront jamais autorisés à nommer l'un de leurs enfants._  
_Ou même un chat._

-Nadezhaaaa!  
Donovàn repoussa son dernier ennemi, dégageant la pointe de son épée de son torse et le laissa retomber au sol. Il jeta ensuite un regard autour de lui, cherchant ses camarades du regard.  
-Nad? Denaelle? Super.  
Il avait été séparé des autres pendant l'assaut de la chapelle de l'espoir de Lumière par les troupe du Roi Liche et chassé hors de vue du temple. Heureusement que Nadezha leur avait trouvé des tabards aux armes de la main d'argent, il avait faillit se faire attaquer à vue par certains paladins jusqu'à ce qu'ils reconnaissent leur tabard sur lui. Ou et comment la draenei avait put obtenir ces précieux habits, Donovàn n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il commençait à suspecter que ses sourires adorables cachaient un esprit machiavélique et manipulateur. La façon dont elle arrivait à entortiller Andreas et Mok'ai pour arrêter leurs disputes en était une autre preuve.  
Bon, l'assaut semblait finit, il n'y avait que des cadavres autour de lui, mais rester à l'écart serait stupide et suicidaire, il devait rejoindre les autres.  
Il arrivait en vue du bâtiment, traversant des champs de cadavres plus ou moins en pièce et décomposé quand un des corps se releva à quelques mètres de lui.  
Il fut aussitôt en alerte, levant son épée devant lui. Le réanimé portait une armure de plaque noire, semblable à celles de Mok'ai (qui l'avait joyeusement échangé contre une en cuir auprès d'un des armuriers de la main d'argent. Les yeux du nain avaient crié banco) et de ses autres compagnons.  
Chevalier de la mort donc.  
Chevalière, corrigea Donovàn quand elle se tourna vers lui, montrant son plastron.. hem.. adapté à ses courbes.  
Chevalière deux fois morte, corrigea-t-il à nouveau en s'apercevant, à la courbure de son corps et au peu de peau verdatre que l'armure dévoilait, qu'elle était déjà touchée par la fléau avant d'avoir été ramenée par Arthas.  
Comment diable une frêle créature qui faisait presque une tête de moins que lui pouvait bouger, vêtue d'une armure en plaque d'acier et manier une épée à deux mains de cette taille, était un mystère pour Donovàn et il fut surpris quand elle le chargea.  
-Stop!  
L'exclamation lui avait échappé et, chose encore plus étonnante, la Réprouvé obéit, restant plantée à moins de deux mètres de lui, son épée levée au dessus de sa tête. Donovàn fit un pas en arrière.  
Au cas ou elle lâcherait l'épée.  
On n'était jamais trop prudent avec ces trucs.  
Est-ce qu'elle était éveillée? Son armure était légèrement enfoncée, mais pas suffisamment pour justifier une blessure plus ou moins violente ou mortelle. Il y avait des traces de choc magique sur une de ses épaules et une flèche planté dans sa jambe, qu'elle ne semblait même pas sentir.  
Elle respirait pas. Mais, encore une fois, c'était probablement déjà le cas avant qu'elle ne meure.  
Enfin, qu'elle ne meurt encore.  
Une fois.  
Ça devenait difficile à suivre.  
-Tu me comprends? Risqua-t-il.  
Pas de réponse. Elle était toujours immobile, l'épée levée au dessus d'elle.  
-Pose ton arme, demanda Donovàn.  
L'épée se planta dans un cadavre à côté d'elle quand elle ramena son bras sur le côté. Donovan s'autorisa une respiration pour soupirer de soulagement et se redressa, gardant son arme à la main au cas ou.  
-Le combat est fini. Nous n'avons pas de raison de nous battre.  
Toujours pas de réponse. Donovàn commençait à se sentir un brin nerveux. Elle ne clignait même pas des yeux.  
-La Main d'Argent ne va pas tarder à venir ratisser le champ de bataille. Ne reste pas ici.  
N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, Donovàn finit par faire un pas sur le côté et commença à s'éloigner, jetant de fréquent coup d'œils par dessus son épaule.  
Elle restait là.  
Peut être était-ce juste une goule? Elle portait une armure pourtant, c'était inhabituel.  
-Donooooooo!  
Au son de la voix de son camarade, Donovàn se remit à courir, rejoignant l'enceinte sacrée.  
-Je suis là!  
-Nadezha! Nous l'avons trouvé! Retentit la voix de Denaelle.  
Ses camarades étaient en vie.  
En non vie.  
Entier.

Bref.  
Couvert de sang dans le cas de Mok'ai, nue tête pour Denaelle, qui, avec son œil en moins, était gênée par les casques, mais sinon, entier et pas trop gravement blessé.  
-Ou ty été? Demanda le troll en approchant.  
-Je me suis laissé entrainé, mais ça va, je suis pas blessé, et vous?  
-Cé kwa ça?  
-De quoi ça? Demanda Donovàn en se tournant.  
Il se retrouva nez à nez avec les iris globuleux et lumineux de la Réprouvée qu'il avait épargnée.  
-Heu. Elle m'a suivie... Je peux la garder?

-Est-ce qu'elle est seulement en vie? Demanda Andreas en s'agenouillant devant la pauvre créature, assise au coin du feu.  
-En non-vie, tu veux dire? Corrigea Denaelle.  
Ils avaient allumé leur propre feu à côté de ceux des paladins de la main d'argent.  
Enfin, de la Croisade d'argent maintenant, si elle avait tout suivit. Il y avait de la place de l'autre coté de la frontière invisible qui séparait le sol consacré du reste des maleterres, mais elle n'était pas pressée de rejoindre les chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène, qui avaient établi un camp temporaire juste à coté de celui de leurs anciens ennemis.  
Et vu les regards qu'ils leurs lançaient, ils n'étaient pas pressés de les accueillir à nouveau.  
Compliqué n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire la situation.  
-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Andreas d'un ton agacé, c'est est-ce qu'elle a seulement une conscience?  
-Qu'est ce qu'il veut à la petite? Demanda Donovàn en s'asseyant près de la réprouvé.  
-Il se demande si elle est... "vivante", répondit Denaelle en remettant une buche dans le feu.  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Donovàn, essorant le chiffon qu'il venait d'humecter au puits. Elle ne parle pas en tout cas.  
Il commença à débarbouiller délicatement le visage de la réprouvée, dévoilant une peau verdâtre, toujours ferme malgré ses morts successives.  
-Son corps est souple, continua-t-il en faisant jouer les articulations des bras, relativement bien conservé.  
-Bien conservé? elle n'a que la peau sur les os! Protesta Andreas quand Denaelle fit la traduction.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore? Soupira Donovàn.  
-Pas l'habitude des Réprouvés je pense. J'ai vu bien pire en matière de Réprouvé, expliqua Denaelle à l'ex-paladin, certains n'avaient plus de peau, juste des os et quelques muscles. Mais je ne crois pas que cette attitude sois normale. Donovàn, reprit-t-elle en orc, les Réprouvés sont tous comme ça?  
-Non, et ça m'inquiète.  
-Ce serais peut-être plus humain de l'achever, déclara soudain Andreas.  
-Hm, tu as raison. Donovàn, Andreas suggère de mettre fin à ses tourments.  
-Peut êt... commença Donovàn avant de s'interrompre.  
Il baissa la main sur son poignet puis regarda la Réprouvé avant de lui sourire.  
-D'accord. On ne te fera pas de mal. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Denaelle le fixa d'un air ahuri avant de baisser les yeux elle aussi.  
La petite main osseuse de la Réprouvé s'était refermée sur le poignet de Donovàn.  
-Tu vas rester avec nous, ajouta-t-il en passant son chiffon trempé sur ses cheveux en broussaille.  
-Tu n'es pas sérieux? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Elle est là Denaelle. Elle a peut être... du mal à se souvenir, à réagir, mais elle est toujours là, ajouta-t-il en montrant le front de la morte.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Nadezha en arrivant à son tour, les bras pleins de rations, suivie par Mok'ai qui portait une bouteille d'alcool.  
Denaelle jeta un regard surpris à la brassée de nourriture que portait la draenei. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé au camp de la Main d'Argent et que le généralissime lui même les avait absous de leurs crimes pour les faire combattre avec eux, la draenei s'était chargé de trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle avait charmé les cuisiniers, réussit à obtenir des couvertures pour ses camarades, les tabards qu'ils portaient, et même une tente, un peu étroite pour eux cinq, mais en se serrant et en prenant des tours de gardes, ça allait.  
Comment elle arrivait à ça restait un mystère pour Denaelle.  
-Heu... Donovàn veut qu'elle reste avec nous.  
Andreas réagit aussitôt.  
-Pas question! C'est une réprouvée! Une créature du fléau!  
-Elle m'a l'air plutôt perdue que maléfique, nota la draenei en tendant une ration à Denaelle.  
-Coucqui'spass? Demanda le troll en débouchant la bouteille.  
-Je...  
-On garde la petite avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, répondit Donovàn, mais je crois qu'Andreas fait son chieur là dessus, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'humain du pouce.  
-Il parle de moi là, non? S'enquit l'humain.  
-Bon j'en ai assez! S'exclama soudain l'elfe de nuit, à partir de ce soir, leçon de langue, pour tout le monde, en commun ET en orc!  
Elle répéta, sur le même ton, dans l'autre langue et jeta un regard furibond à ses camarades qui osaient la prendre pour une machine à traduire des gobelins. Aucun n'osait réagir, la fixant comme si elle allait leur arracher la tête à coup de dent, ce qui, à bien y penser, commençait à la démanger.

Sa forme d'ours lui manquait s'aperçut-t-elle.  
Donovàn leva la main.  
-Quoi?  
-Quelqu'un a une idée de nom pour elle? Parce qu'elle ne me répond pas et...  
-Lachna, suggéra aussitôt Denaelle.  
-Il lui faut un nom? Okshana! Proposa Nadezha.  
Après quelques secondes de discutions avec Donovàn, le troll eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.  
-Kanani, finit-il par dire.  
-Isobel? Ajouta andreas après un moment de réflexion.  
Donovàn murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe puis eut un grand sourire.  
-Loki!  
-Lo'ki? Répéta Mok'ai.  
-Lo.. Ho Donovàn! Protesta Denaelle en comprenant comment il avait choisi.  
-Quoi, Pas de jaloux comme ça! On a tous choisi une lettre!

Fin


	9. Chapter 9

**Rififi sur l'Achérus**

-Courage, fuyons, déclara Donovàn quand il trouva Denaelle sur un des nombreux balcons de l'Achérus en train de contempler les Maleterres sous leurs pieds.  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la bataille de la Chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière avait eut lieu. Dès le lendemain, les Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène avait réinvesti leur fort, combattant contre les chevaliers restés fidèles à Arthas. Ils avaient suivis, tout les six, persuadés que sans le Roi Liche, ils seraient plus à leur place sur le Fort, plutôt qu'auprès de la croisade d'argent, à terroriser les jeunes recrues.  
Denaelle se demandait encore si ça avait une si bonne idée que ça. Elle ne comprenait pas l'hostilité de certains chevaliers à leur encontre. D'accord, ils avaient trahis le Roi liche, mais quand on regardait le résultat, les Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène n'avaient pas un meilleur tableau de chasse.  
-Je te demande pardon?  
L'elfe de sang approcha de sa lointaine cousine et se hissa sur la rambarde, ignorant le vide de l'autre côté.  
-Fuyons.  
-Pourquoi fuirions nous? De qui?  
-Morgraine pour commencer. Et le reste de la liste est long.  
-Je ne comprends p...  
-Joue le jeu, murmura Donovàn en l'attrapant soudain par la nuque, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant d'être juché à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.  
L'elfe de nuit se figea brièvement, trop surprise pour penser à le repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de chevalier, à l'écho glacial, ne s'élève.  
-Dégoûtant. Pourquoi ne pas embrasser une goule, Donovàn?  
L'elfe de sang se redressa, jetant un regard méprisant vers la banshee qui les observait, une moue désapprobatrice sur son joli visage elfique.  
-Jalouse, chère Siouxie?  
-D'une elfe de la nuit? Vous vous flattez à tord petit elfe, ricana la banshee avant de tourner les talons et repartir dans le fort.  
-Salope frigide, murmura Donovàn, elle fait partie de la liste.  
-Si... commença Denaelle avant de se racler la gorge, si tu arrêtais de la provoquer, elle ne serais pas aussi vindicative.  
-Denaelle, ils nous considèrent plus comme un embarras qu'autre chose.  
-Que veux-tu dire?  
-Nous sommes libre de l'influence du Roi Liche.  
Denaelle jeta un regard dubitatif à son camarade.  
-Eux aussi, non?  
-Pas vraiment. Ils sont libre de leurs décisions... Libre de leurs choix... Mais ils sont tellement... Prit dans leur idée de vengeance, qu'ils ne voient rien d'autre que le Roi Liche. Ils sont toujours prisonnier de lui.  
-Et toi? Tu ne veux pas te venger? Reprit l'elfe de la nuit.  
-J'irais foutre mon poing sur la belle gueule du Roi Liche et je danserais sur sa tombe une fois que je l'aurais mit dedans, répondit l'elfe de sang avec un regard dur, mais d'ici là, je continuerais à boire, rire et me plaindre de la cuisine de Corpuleux.  
-Dono, répondit une autre voix au dessus d'eux.  
Les deux elfes levèrent les yeux et Denaelle étouffa un petit cri en voyant Mok'ai accroché à la façade du Fort d'Ébène comme une immense araignée de cuir noir.  
-Mok'ai! Descend de la! Tu vas tomber!  
Le troll roula des yeux et lâcha prise, atterrissant souplement devant l'elfe de nuit.  
-Alors? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Ti a réson. Thalanor é Morgraine y complotent kekchoz.  
-Et Siouxie ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.  
-Ils nous en veulent? Les garçons, qu'est ce que vous me cachez?  
Les deux chevaliers de la mort échangèrent un regard avant de répondre.  
-Kekun a essay de tyé Dono, yer.  
-Quoi? S'exclama l'elfe de la nuit avant de vérifier d'un coup d'oeil que Donovàn allait bien.  
-Ça ne peux être qu'un chevalier de la mort, personne d'autre n'a put s'introduire ici, j'ai vérifié, j'ai même retourné les réserves de nourriture.  
-Mais pourquoi? Nous sommes de leur côté, non?  
-Dans le sens ou nous sommes revenus à la vie, oui. Mais ils nous considèrent toujours comme des traitres.  
-E komm dé faib, ajouta le troll.  
-Tu te souviens ce que fait Dame Alistra aux faibles? Tu te souviens du druide cénarien?  
-Que trop, murmura l'elfe de la nuit avec un frisson d'horreur, se remémorant la mise à mort que l'elfe mort-vivante avait infligé au pauvre druide.  
-Il paraît que nous avons trop de compassion pour eux. Si on reste ici, on se fera tuer.  
Un hurlement suraigu retentit soudain dans les couloirs de l'Achérus, faisant déguerpir quelques geists.  
-DONOVAN!  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore? Marmonna l'elfe en faisant demi-tour, jetant un regard dans le bâtiment volant.  
-DONOVAN! Reprit la voix stridente de Siouxie, VIENS CHERCHER TON ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE.  
-Loki, murmura Mok'ai avant d'emboiter le pas à l'elfe de sang, suivit par Denaelle.  
En quelques dizaines de secondes, ils furent dans l'arène centrale, dévisageant avec surprise Loki en train de battre un chevalier de la mort comme plâtre, une jambe de goule à la main. Autour d'elle, d'autres chevaliers admiraient son travail, tandis qu'Andreas et Nadezha tentaient de la calmer.  
Siouxie, elle, fulminait.  
-FAIT LA STOPPER IMMEDIATEMENT!  
-Oui, oui! Loki! Arrête!  
Comme a son habitude, la réprouvée se figea en plein geste, le membre de la goule toujours levé.  
-Et lâche ça, c'est sale, ajouta l'elfe de sang en prenant la réprouvé par le coude, l'attirant à ses côtés.  
-Cette fois, siffla la banshee, ça ne peux plus durer, ta créature attaque les nôtres sans distinction, elle doit être détruite!  
-Vu ses réactions habituelles, je suis surpris qu'elle agresse quelqu'un sans raison, rétorqua Donovàn alors que Mok'ai approchait à son tour, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour surplomber la majorité des chevaliers autour d'eux.  
Denaelle se glissa près de l'elfe de sang et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Nadezha et Andreas avant de se pencher à l'oreille du sin'dorei.  
-Donovàn, murmura-t-elle, Andreas est blessé.  
L'elfe se tourna vers leur derniers compagnons et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'humain serrer sa main sur son son poignet, étanchant un sang sombre.  
-Andreas? Quoi il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.  
-Il m'a attaqué, répondit l'ex paladin en désignant le cadavre au sol.  
-Loki nous as défendu, ajouta Nadezha, on n'a pas réussit à l'arrêter.  
-Et bien l'affaire est résolue, déclara l'elfe en repassant en orc, faisant signe aux deux autres de le rejoindre. Si on agresse ceux qu'elle considère comme des alliés, rien d 'étonnant à ce qu'elle les défende.  
-Cette attitude te couteras cher, menaça la banshee en étrécissant ses yeux.  
-Je ne l'espère pas, Siouxie. Au plaisir, ajouta l'elfe avant de se tourner, entrainant ses compagnons après lui.  
-Fo kon pat. E vit, murmura Mok'ai alors qu'ils laissaient le gros des chevaliers de la mort derrière eux.  
-Pour aller ou? Demanda Denaelle. Si on met un pied dans une ville d'en bas, on va se faire tuer, allié de la Croisade d'argent ou pas.  
-Denaelle? Tu pourrais nous traduire s'il te plait? On a pas tout le vocabulaire, demanda Nadezha.  
Pendant que l'elfe de la nuit expliquait la situation à leurs alliés, Mok'ai et Donovan les menèrent à l'étage, cherchant un coin plus calme ou discuter de leur problème. Le troll stoppa net en haut de l'escalier en voyant qui l'attendait là.  
Un chevalier humain, vêtu d'une armure noir et rouge, et qui les fixait, les bras croisés. Donovàn s'arrêta près de Mok'ai et lui jeta un petit regard avant de se tourner vers l'instructeur du sang.  
-Seigneur Thorval.  
-Et voici mes pires disciples, déclara l'homme de sa voix sépulcrale, décroisant les bras pour approcher d'eux. Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire de vous?  
-Seigneur...  
-J'ai déjà mon idée, ajouta l'humain en prenant quelque chose glissé dans sa ceinture.  
Les compagnons se tendirent, près à esquiver, mais l'instructeur sortit juste une paire d'enveloppes. Il en tendit une à Donovàn, et l'autre à Andreas.  
-Apportez ceci au Chef de Guerre Thrall, et celle ci au Roi Wrynn, ordonna l'instructeur, passant aisément du commun à l'orc selon ses interlocuteurs. Si vous gardez un profil bas et humble, ce qui, dans le cas de Donovàn risque d'être difficile, vous obtiendrez des laisser passer dans vos factions d'origine.  
-Poukwa vou édé nou? Demanda Mok'ai d'un ton méfiant.  
-Le chef de Guerre et le Roi sont prêt à accueillir des chevaliers de la mort repentant en échange de leur aide en Norfendre. Jusqu'à présent, la Garde d'ébène rechignait à se séparer de ses meilleurs éléments.  
-Vous vous débarrassez de nous, comprit Andreas.  
L'instructeur eut un petit sourire amusé.  
-Et vous ne serez pas assassinés quand votre insubordination dépasseras les bornes.  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange? Demanda Donovàn en tournant la lettre cachetée entre ses doigts.  
-Restez en dehors de notre chemin. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à protéger une bande d'initiés irresponsables, déclara l'humain avant de tourner les talons. J'ai mieux à faire, ajouta-t-il avec un geste d'au revoir. J'ai un livre à finir.  
Les Chevaliers regardèrent l'instructeur s'éloigner, puis échangèrent un regard désemparé.  
-On fait quoi? Demanda Nadezha dans son orc maladroit.  
-DONOVAAAAAAN!  
-Nos bagages, et on s'arrache, répondit l'elfe, ses oreilles retombant pour couvrir les hurlements de la banshee.

_Si vous êtes curieux du livre qu'écrit le seigneur Thorval, il s'agit de celui ci, que vous trouvez dans l'Acherus._  
_Http : / / worldofwarcraft . Judgehype . Com / index . php?page=element&w=60577_

_**Dico Franco Mok'ai**_

_Ti a réson. Thalanor é Morgraine y complotent kekchoz  
__Tu as raison. Thalanor et Morgraine complotent quelque chose._

_Kekun a essay de tyé Dono, yer.  
__Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Donovàn hier._

_E komm dé faib  
__Et comme des faibles._

_Fo kon pat. E vit  
__Il faut qu'on parte. Et vite._

_Poukwa vou édé nou?  
__Pourquoi vous nous aidez?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sex symbol, ou pas**

-Le zeppelin pour Ogrimmar sera là d'ici une heure, déclara le gobelin en jetant un regard nerveux au chevalier en armure noire devant lui.  
-Une heure? Et pour Strangleronce?  
-Pas avant demain, déclara le gobelin en consultant ses papiers. Vous voulez des places?  
-Hm, je vois ça avec mes camarades, répondit l'humain avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre ses amis, penchés au dessus de la carte mondiale épinglée sur un des murs de la tour des zeppelins.  
-Une heure pour Ogrimmar, déclara Andreas, Strangleronce demain.  
-On commence par la capitale de la Horde ou de l'alliance? demanda Denaëlle.  
-Orgrimmar, marmonna Mok'ai en suivant du doigt le trajet des zeppelins.  
-Pourquoi? S'étonna l'humain en retirant son casque.  
-Y être abi.. Habité?  
-Ils sont habitués, corrigea Denaelle.  
-Habitué o réprouvés, continue le troll. Y vont pas... nous tuer.. ha... Dena. « an vwayann nou » an comin?  
- « En nous voyant ». Ou «à vue ».  
Andreas dut se concentrer pour comprendre les paroles du troll. Même s'il apprenait vite le commun, la façon qu'avait le troll de massacrer les mots, couplé avec les moignons de défenses dans sa bouche, rendait sa compréhension plus difficile. Il faisait néanmoins des efforts, même si Denaelle intervenait souvent pour traduire, quand le troll cherchait trop ses mots.  
-Ou es Donovàn?  
-Il a dit qu'il emmenait Loki se promener à Brill, répondit Nadezha, il veux voir si quelqu'un la reconnaitra.  
-Cet imbécile va se faire tuer un de ces jours, soupira Andreas.  
Le troll continuait d'observer la carte du monde, mais hocha distraitement la tête.  
-Nous, on part, dans une, heure, marmonna-t-il en commun, luttant pour prononcer correctement les mots étranger. Nad, y... ah fakk.. y faut, quoi dans, sacs à nous?  
La draenei eut un gentil sourire en voyant les efforts du troll pour parler commun. C'était étonnant comme l'accent due Mok'ai disparaissait presque entièrement quand il parlait dans cette langue. Elle leva une main et énuméra lentement.  
-Une autre tente. A manger. A boire. Une carte. Une casserole.  
-Une casserole? Répéta Andreas.  
-Les proies rôties sur un feu de camp, ça va bien une ou deux fois, mais au bout d'une semaine, j'aimerais bien manger autre chose, rétorqua la draenei, pendant que Denaelle expliquait à Mok'ai le mot "casserole".  
-On a moins d'une heure, séparons-nous, suggéra Andreas, Nadezha et moi allons chercher la nourriture...  
-Na, reprit Mok'ai en secouant la main, vous parle mal orc, vous alliance, vous pas... accueilli par Réprouvés.  
-Restons avec Mok'ai, décida Denaelle. Il a raison, les réprouvés de Brill n'ont pas l'air... Très hostile envers nous, mais il vaut mieux être prudent.  
-Et nous trouver Dono et Loki, ajouta Mok'ai avant de marmonner en orc, Mok'ai yva lé met une laiss.

* * *

-Excusez-moi? Apothicaire Johann?  
-J'avais demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas! Lança le réprouvé d'un ton venimeux avant de se tourner vers celui qui venait d'entrer.  
Il allait continuer sa tirade quand il vit celui qui l'avait dérangé.  
-Un elfe de sang? S'étonna-t-il comme Donovàn entrait, tirant Loki par le bras. Un elfe de sang réprouvé, ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant les symptômes du fléau sur les yeux et la peau de l'elfe. Les vôtres sont rare parmi les Réprouvés, elfe.  
-J'aime être un précurseur, plaisanta l'elfe. L'apprenti Holland nous as conseillé de nous adresser à vous.  
-Qu'est ce que ce bon à rien a encore été raconter? Demanda l'apothicaire en posant la fiole qu'il étudiait, approchant de l'elfe.  
Un chevalier de la mort, qui plus est. Johann avait déjà vu certaines de ces étranges créations, ni vraiment morte, ni vraiment vivante, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en approchait une de si prés. L'elfe néanmoins, eut un petit mouvement de recul quand le Réprouvé approcha la main de son visage.  
-Je cherche des renseignements sur quelqu'un, déclara Donovàn en esquivant la main décomposée.  
-Si c'est au sujet d'un disparu, vous aurez plus de chance en vous adressant au Maire.  
-Vous avez un Maire?  
-La ville ne se gère pas toute seul, sin'dorei, rétorqua l'apothicaire d'un ton sarcastique.  
-Ha, probablement, admit Donovàn avant de se tourner vers Loki, défaisant son casque. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps Monsieur, dites-moi juste si vous avez déjà vu cette femme.  
L'apothicaire jeta un regard distrait à la réprouvé.  
Regard qu'il réitéra.  
L'elfe eut un petit sourire victorieux.  
-Vous la connaissez!  
-Je n'ai pas ce plaisir, corrigea Johann.  
-Quoi?  
-Son visage me dit quelque chose, en effet, avoua-t-il, mais je serais bien en peine de vous dire, si cela date d'avant ma mort ou d'après.  
-C'est déjà un progrès, ça veut dire que tu vivais dans les environs à un moment ou un autre Loki.  
-Loki? Répéta Johann.  
-Ha. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Elle ne parle pas.  
-Oh. Vraiment? fit le réprouvé en étrécissant les yeux, observant la femme immobile.  
L'elfe lui jeta un regard suspicieux et remit le casque à sa protégée, reprenant sa main.  
-Je vous remercie pour vos réponses Monsieur, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Viens Loki.  
-Attendez! protesta le réprouvé. Laissez-la donc avec moi.  
-Je vous demande pardon?  
L'apothicaire posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la réprouvé.  
-J'ai des connaissances à Fossoyeuse qui me permettront de retrouver facilement son identité. Et en tant qu'apothicaire, je pourrais facilement trouver un remède au mal dont elle souffre. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser une sœur de souffrance dans cet état.  
Donovàn dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire à l'utilisation du mot décence dans la bouche d'un réprouvé. Ceci étant, le regard que le mort vivant aux cheveux hérissés jetait à Loki était presque concupiscent.  
Rien que cette notion soulevait l'estomac de l'elfe.  
Il sentit soudain la petite main de Loki se resserrer sur la sienne et prit sa décision.  
-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, déclara-t-il rapidement. Je suis très attaché à elle, vous comprenez? Nous repasserons une fois quelques soucis diplomatiques réglés. Au plaisir Apothicaire.  
Il partit si vite que Loki faillit tomber à la renverse quand il la traina hors de la masure de l'apothicaire. Une fois hors de la maison, la main de Loki se détendit et Donovàn lui jeta un petit regard inquiet.  
-Parfois, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses petite, murmura-t-il.  
-Dono! Lança soudain la voix de Mok'ai.  
Il tourna la tête vers son camarade et entraîna Loki avec lui. Le troll portait une tente sur l'épaule, et derrière lui, Denaelle et Nadezha marchandaient pour de la nourriture et une paire de casseroles.  
-Mok'ai, on part quand?  
-Coucqut'y a fé?  
-Moi, rien, déclara Donovàn juste avant que trois paires d'yeux et demi lui jettent un regard dubitatif. Non, juré j'ai rien fait!  
-Le zeppelin pour Orgrimmar arrive à quai! Lança soudain la voix d'un gobelin à travers son amplificateur. Départ dans vingt minutes!  
-On prend celui là? Pitié?  
-Donovàn, reprit Denaelle, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
-C'est Loki! Elle a tapé dans l'œil d'un apothicaire et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il lui fasse la cour, surtout si je suis à porté de vue!  
-L'idée de la laisse, elle tient toujours? marmonna Denaelle à l'attention du troll qui hocha la tête en fixant un regard furibond sur l'elfe de sang.

**Fin**

_**Dico franco Mok'ai**_

_Fakk  
__Juron troll_

_Mok'ai yva lé met une laiss.  
__Je vais leur mettre une laisse._

_Coucqut'y a fé?  
__Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Premier essai de diplomatie**

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_Oui, ils commencent à bien parler leurs langages mutuels, assez pour que j'arrête bientôt de préciser quelle langue ils parlent à chaque fois (et que ça commence à me gonfler ça). En ce qui concerne le bas parler, des réprouvés, je le vois comme une espèce de patois dérivé du commun humain. Sur le site officiel, ils précisent que le bas-parler était une langue des bas fonds existant avant l'apparition des réprouvés etje part donc du principe que commun et bas-parler sont plus ou moins compréhensibles des mêmes personnes. Donc, oui, Andreas peut parfaitement comprendre un réprouvé, pour peu que celui ci ait des mandibules suffisamment entière pour ça._

_Et tant que j'y suis, merci Volac pour toutes les infos que vous avez rassemblés, ça m'aide 'achement beaucoup!_

-Tu as presque touché le tauren et kodo avec celui là Andreas! S'exclama Donovàn, penché par dessus le bord du zeppelin.

Andreas, penché près de lui, encore tout pâle de sa dernière nausée, marmonna quelque chose en commun si frustre qu'il en devenait presque du bas-parlé de Réprouvé.

-Est-ce là une façon de parler pour un paladin? Ajouta Donovàn avant d'esquiver un revers de main.

Un orc grogna quand l'elfe manqua de le bousculer mais retint son diablotin, prêt à sauter au visage de l'elfe pour protéger son maitre. Les gobelins avaient acceptés d'embarquer trois allianceux à bord, mais avaient fermement rappelés à tous, chevaliers de la mort y compris, les règles de sécurité.

Pas de bagarre.

Pas de sort de feu.

Pas d'explosif.

Les deux gardes réprouvés à bord avaient aussi ajoutés que tout contrevenant serait jeté par dessus bord quand ils passeraient par dessus le maelström. Denaelle, Nadezha et Andreas s'étaient donc fait discrets, prenant les couchettes les plus éloignées des autres passagers et déterminés à ne pas se faire voir de toute la traversée.

Malheureusement, Andreas s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne supportait pas le voyage en zeppelin. Il avait vite changé de pont et restait désormais agrippé à la rambarde, son teint cireux encore plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumé. Étonnement, aucun des autres voyageurs n'avait protesté à sa présence, et le laissait être tranquillement malade dans son coin.

Sauf, évidemment, Donovàn, qu'une trop longue inaction sur le zeppelin poussait à enchainer les plaisanteries douteuses.

-Si jamais on doit reprendre le zeppelin, suggéra Denaelle, assise contre la rambarde opposée, près de Mok'ai, je suggère qu'on les drogue tout les deux.

-Mok'ai yé dakor, soupira le troll.

-Vous aidez pas, protesta Nadezha en passant devant eux, une tasse fumante à la main.

-Sans façon, j'ai déjà nettoyé sa couverture, répondit l'elfe de la nuit en s'appuyant légèrement contre Mok'ai.

A coté de la température habituelle des chevaliers de la mort et des vents qui soufflaient autour du zepellins, le troll était presque une fournaise, bien qu'un vivant l'aurait probablement trouvé à peine tiède. Même si le froid ne dérangeait plus Denaelle, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de plus chaud à côté d'elle.

-Nou, on gard Loki, ajouta Mok'ai en désignant la réprouvée, sagement assise près de lui.

La draenei roula des yeux et enjamba précautionneusement quelques autres voyageurs assis sur le pont, s'excusant avec de gentils sourires avant de rejoindre Andreas.

-Andreas? Essaye de boire ça, suggéra-t-elle en lui tendant sa tasse.

Le chevalier fit signe que non et pencha la tête en avant, yeux fermement fermés dans l'espoir que cela calme son mal des transports.

-Ca va t'aider à supporter le voyage, expliqua Nadezha, et il faut que tu boives, tu vas te déshydrater.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une préoccupation pour vous autres, grommela en bas-parler un des gardes réprouvés qui surveillait les passagers.

-Vu que nous avons besoin de manger et boire, et qu'il peut visiblement être malade, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, répondit Nadezha.

-Mon frère est mage, intervint l'autre réprouvé, et il dit que pour incanter, il a besoin de boire sinon sa langue se dessèche et tombe.

-En effet, c'est horrible, s'exclama Nadezha.

-Bah, seulement les deux trois premières fois, répondit le réprouvé en haussant les épaules. Après on s'habitue à la recoudre soi-même.

Et les deux gardes partirent d'un grand rire asthmatique, tandis que les voyageurs autour d'eux affichaient des mines plus ou moins horrifiées, ou aussi pâle qu'Andreas.

Sauf Donovàn.

Qui ricana avec eux.

-Vous connaitre celle du murlock et de la goule imberbe?

-Je crois que je vais être malade, murmura Andreas.

-Ha, tu connais? S'étonna Donovàn.

Avec un grognement las, la draenei souleva l'elfe de sang et le jeta sur son épaule avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers leurs compagnons, de l'autre coté du zeppelin.

-Hey! Nadezha! Qu'est ce que tu, commença Donovàn avant de se retrouver posé sur les genoux de Mok'ai avec une délicatesse toute relative.

-Ca suffit Donovàn! Déclara Nadezha en le menaçant d'un doigt. Tu calmes toi, ou Nadezha laisse les gobelins attacher toi sous le zeppelin!

Puis elle fit demi-tour et retourna près de leur compagnon malade, ses sabots claquant sur le sol de leur véhicule. Les autres passagers se poussèrent bien obligeamment, un tauren applaudissant même la bienheureuse décision de la draenei.

-Poukwa cé Mok'ai ki doit garder Dono? Protesta le troll.

-Je me plains pas! S'exclama Donovàn en s'installant plus confortablement.

-Allez, calme-toi, reprit Denaelle en se poussant un peu, tirant l'elfe sur le coté pour l'asseoir entre elle et le troll. Le voyage va être encore long.

* * *

-Ogrimmar! Vingt minutes d'arrêt!

Mok'ai secoua Donovàn, qui avait finit par s'endormir sur son épaule.

-Dono, on y é.

Il se leva, releva Loki en la soulevant par le col de son armure et jeta un coup d'œil aux trois allianceux qui rassemblaient leurs affaires.

-La partie drôle va commencer, grommela Donovàn en s'étirant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Denaelle en chargeant son paquetage sur son dos.

C'était son tour de porter les tentes, et une elfe de sang avait jeté un regard outragé à son sac à dos en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de la goujaterie de ses compagnons, ou du moins, c 'était ce que Donovàn avait traduit du thalassien.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'on nous laisse approcher du chef de guerre sans encombre, répondit Donovàn. Vous devriez remettre vos capuches au cas ou.

-Je croire avant qu'on être avant des... Heu, Denaelle, comment dit-on ambassadeur? Demanda Andreas en commun.

-Ambassadeur, répondit-t-elle. Et c'est pas 'croire avant' c'est 'croyais'.

-Comme elle a dit.

-Tu as déjà vu un hordeux dans Hurlevent? Demanda Donovàn.

-Heu, non?

-Alors pourquoi tu penses qu'ils laisseront entrer trois allianceux à Orgrimmar?

* * *

-Bas les capuchons vous six, ordonna un garde en arrêtant les six camarades, juste avant la porte d'Orgrimmar.

Mok'ai hésita et jeta un petit regard à ses camarades. Donovàn soupira mais repoussa son capuchon avec un sourire aimable.

Qui se crispa quand les gardes levèrent leurs épieux, un regard paniqué sur le visage.

-Chevalier de la mort! appelez le sergent!

-Je viens en paix! S'exclama Donovàn en levant les mains. Nous sommes une délégation de la Lame d'Ébène. Les gars, retirez vos capuches et sourieeeez.

-Ca, idé à murka, reprit Mok'ai en repoussant sa propre capuche, levant les mains.

-Sourit mon vieux, marmonna Donovàn du coin des lèvres.

-Ca fér fuir gads.

Denaelle repoussa sa propre capuche et leva les mains bien en vue, saluant poliment en orc. Le bonjour joyeux de Nadezha sembla perturber les orc plus que la présence d'Andreas, qui toujours pâle, avait l'air d'être le plus mort d'eux six. Loki excepté. Un orc plus haut gradé approcha, suivit par un jeune garde qui lui expliquait frénétiquement la situation. Il stoppa devant eux et chercha leur chef du regard.

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

-Throm-ka, salua Donovàn en se frappant la poitrine du poing. Nous sommes une délégation de la Lame d'Ebene, envoyés par le général Morgraine. Nous avons un message à remettre au chef de guerre. Puis-je? Ajouta-t-il en montrant sa besace.

-Fait un seul geste trop brusque et les archers te transforment en pelote d'épingles, elfe, rétorqua le sergent en désignant les archers postés en hauteur.

-Oui Sergent, répondit Donovàn en fouillant son sac de gestes lents, extirpant l'enveloppe du seigneur Thorval qu'il tendit à l'orc.

Celui ci prit l'enveloppe et étudia le sceau noir de près avant de lire le nom écrit dessus.

-Vous souhaitez voir le chef de guerre.

-Ce serait un honneur.

Le sergent aboya un ordre et son aide de camp partit aussitôt en courant, aussi vite que son armure le lui permettait.

-Vous trois, vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-il en rendant l'enveloppe à Donovàn qui se détendit, mais pas eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant les allianceux d'un geste vague.

-Ils font parti de notre délégation, commença Donovàn.

-Ne pousse pas elfe, les chevaliers de la mort ne sont déjà pas les bienvenus ici, particulièrement les allianceux.

-Quelle partie de « faction neutre » vous ne comprenez pas? S'enquit Donovàn d'un ton soudain plus froid.

-Tu comprendras qu'on ne souhaite pas que des espions allianceux infiltrent Ogrimmar, elfe.

-Sergent, vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne ne trouve son cul sans un guide à Ogrimmar.

Sans un mot, Mok'ai asséna une tape sur le crane de l'elfe.

-Mais quoi? C'est vrai!

L'orc ricana en secouant la tête.

-Pas faux.

-E si vou akompayé nou? Reprit Mok'ai, Mok'ai y sé pot garanti.

-Tu te portes garant de tes hommes? Répéta l'orc.

-Si.

-Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça? Demanda Donovàn.

-Que si vous merdez, nous l'abattons.

Donovàn s'apprêta à protester mais Denaelle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le dos et secoua la tête.

-Reste calme. Garde ta langue et tout iras bien.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus. Mais maintenant, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de nous taire.

-Vous nous laisserez vos armes, ajouta le sergent en désignant une hutte non loin de l'entrée. Elles vous seront rendues à votre départ.

-De mieux en mieux, soupira l'elfe.

* * *

-J'aimerais qu'un jour, on invente un enchantement de cape qui repousse les projectiles, soupira Nadezha alors qu'un œuf s'écrasait sur son épaule.

Ils avançaient dans Ogrimmar, précédés et suivit par des gardes qui ne faisaient aucun geste pour défendre les chevaliers des insultes et des jets de pierres et de nourriture pourrie. Nadezha était étonnée du nombre d'œufs et de tomates pourries qui leur était tombé dessus depuis qu'ils avaient mit un pied dans la vallée de la force. Les orcs faisaient des réserves spécialement pour ça ou quoi? A coté d'elle, Andreas serrait les dents, endurant les insultes avec stoïcisme, tandis que Denaelle, entrainait Loki par le bras, suivant Donovàn et Mok'ai. Le troll était lui-même suivit d'un garde qui gardait une épée dégainée à la main, prêt à le transpercer au moindre geste violent.

-Nou y é preske, répondit Mok'ai. Reté kalm. Vous reste calme, répéta-t-il en commun.

-Facile à dire, personne n'ose te bombardez d'oeuf pour...

Donovàn esquiva une tomate trop mure qui s'écrasa devant lui. Il jura en thalassien en cherchant le lanceur du regard, repérant un enfant orc d'une dizaine d'année, la main couverte de jus de tomate.

-Hé!

Le petit orc sursauta quand Donovàn rabattit sa capuche.

-Tu pourrais au moins viser correctement!

Mok'ai plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'elfe et le serra contre son torse en marmonnant en Zandali, pendant que la mère de l'enfant l'emmenait en le trainant par l'oreille.

-Pofi ba, Dono, grommela le troll en entrainant l'elfe.

-Ca être une tradition à Orgrimmar? Demanda Andreas. Si je le savoir, je garde mon bouclier.

-Il faut vraiment que tu révises les conjugaisons, soupira Denaelle, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'un fort bien protégé.

Un arbre immense surmonté d'un crane était planté à coté de la porte et les allianceux lui jetèrent un regard curieux.

-C'est quoi ce crâne? Demanda Andreas.

-Un démon, déclara Nadezha, fixant un regard haineux sur l'ossement gigantesque.

-Ca, sé Mannoroth, expliqua Mok'ai en désignant le crane du pouce.

-Quoi? S'exclama la draenei.

-C'etre Mannoroth, répéta Mok'ai en commun. Grom Hurlenfer y a tué, y'a hm.. sept ans...

-Un orc a tué Mannoroth... murmura Nadezha avant de se tourner vers le garde le plus proche. Ça être vrai?

-Oui. Hurlenfer a tué Mannoroth, répondit fièrement l'orc, et il nous a tous libéré de l'influence infernale de la Légion, au péril de sa v...

L'orc se tut quand la draenei l'attrapa par ses nattes et l'embrassa avec joie, enthousiasme et la langue, à la grande surprise d'à peu près toute l'assistance.

On entendit une douzaine d'œufs pourris s'écraser au sol dans un staccato malodorant.

-Fais-moi penser à tuer un démon un de ces jours, demanda Donovàn à Mok'ai.

-Merci! Lança Nadezha en relâchant le garde.

-Heu, je vous en prie, je n'y suis pour rien, balbutia-t-il.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amis qui la fixaient avec étonnement.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu viens d'embrasser un orc, expliqua Andreas.

-Andreas, j'ai grandi dans un monde dévasté par les démons. La mort de l'un d'eux était l'occasion de grandes réjouissances.

-Et d'embrasser un orc?

-J'embrasserais une goule si elle tuait un démon sous mes yeux, rétorqua Nadezha.

Un rire tonitruant la fit se tourner vers l'entrée de la hutte ou un vieil orc de haute taille, aux cheveux blanc, s'esclaffait bruyamment.

-Si vous promettez un baiser à chaque personne qui abat un démon, belle demoiselle, la légion ardente sera vite décimée, déclara-t-il dans un commun parfait.

-Seigneur Eitrigg, reprit le sergent en le rejoignant pour expliquer la situation à voix basse.

L'orc hocha la tête, redevenant sérieux et dévisagea les six chevaliers de la mort.

-Nous avons été prévenu de l'arrivée d'une délégation de votre ordre, en effet. Le Chef de guerre va vous recevoir. Merci Sergent.

Le garde salua et s'effaça, laissant passer les chevaliers de la mort. Des serviteurs vinrent les débarrasser de leurs capes tachées et Donovàn retira le casque de Loki, laissant Denaelle la recoiffer rapidement avant de suivre le vieil orc à travers le fort. Ils arrivèrent à une grande salle ronde, dans laquelle se pressaient de nombreuses personnes, représentant toutes les races et factions de la horde. Assis sur le trône au fond de la pièce, entouré de gardes d'élites et d'un grand troll aux cheveux rouge en bataille, un jeune orc les attendait, les fixant de ses yeux bleus.

-Bienvenue à vous Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Mok'ai mit un genou à terre, vite imité par ses camarades, sauf Loki, qui s'assit d'un bloc, se laissant tomber sur l'épais tapis de peaux au sol.

-Merci de nous recevoir Chef de Guerre, répondit Donovàn avant de sortir la lettre, nos chefs nous envoient vous donner ceci.

Le troll approcha en tendant le bras et Donovàn dut se retenir de ne pas reculer. Il s'était habitué à la taille de Mok'ai, mais celui là était plus grand et plus âgé que son ami, et semblait assez haut placé pour côtoyer le chef de guerre.

Il s'agissait probablement de Vol'Jin, chef des trolls et un des plus proche conseiller du chef de guerre.

Donovàn le laissa donc prendre l'enveloppe sans un mot et l'observa inspecter le sceau avant de le tendre au chef de guerre.

Celui ci brisa le sceau de cire noire avant de se plonger dans la lecture, laissant le troll lire par dessus son épaule.

-Il ne mentionne que trois chevaliers, nota Thrall avant de jeter un regard aux allianceux agenouillés devant lui. Il ne dit rien de vous.

Donovàn jura à voix basse en thalassien, mais Mok'ai prit la parole.

-Y son no asosye. Nou se kombatu le Wa-liche ansanm. Yzon sové nou, nou ca sové yo. Nou cé alé nul-pa sannzeu.

-Je vois, répondit le jeune chef de guerre en repliant la missive soigneusement. Savez-vous pourquoi on vous as envoyé?

-Pou édé la horde en Norfend, répondit Mok'ai sans lever les yeux.

-Et le ferez-vous?

-Nou cé twouvé le Wa-Liche. Nou cé tué le Wa-Liche.

-Et on danseras sur sa tombe, ajouta Donovàn.

Le chef de guerre se leva et approcha des six chevaliers agenouillé devant lui, contournant le troll et l'elfe de sang pour approcher des autres.

-Vous parlez orc?

-Oui Seigneur, répondit Denaelle en frémissant.

-Aiderez-vous la Horde?

-Détruire le Fléau est notre but commun à tous Seigneur, répondit-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Si je donne un ordre y obéiras-tu?

-Tant que des vies innocentes ne seront pas menacées.

L'orc eut un petit sourire et jeta un regard aux deux autres. Andreas gardait obstinément les yeux baissé, mais Nadezha le fixait en souriant paisiblement, comme à son habitude.

-Et vous deux?

Denaelle leur traduisit rapidement le dialogue et attendit leur réponse.

-Je obéir, déclara Nadezha.

-.. J'obéir, finit par dire Andreas entre ses dents.

-Bien. Qu'on leur donne des insignes d'Orgrimmar, ordonna le jeune chef en retournant à son trône. Vous serez autorisés à vous déplacer dans les villes et villages de la horde. Présentez-vous aux ambassadeurs locaux avant tout chose pour éviter les conflits.

-Oui Seigneur.

-Mais si l'un de vous, quel qu'il soit, commet un crime, ou malmène un roturier, je me chargerais personnellement de sa punition. Est-ce bien compris?

-Wi Chef, répondit Mok'ai.

Un serviteur approcha avec un coffret dans les mains, s'inclinant devant chaque chevalier pour lui donner une insigne noire et rouge. Denaelle y jeta un petit regard rapide avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune orc quand il reprit la parole.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

-Oui Seigneur.

Mok'ai se releva, redressant Loki dans le même mouvement puis salua le chef de guerre, s'inclinant devant le troll avant de faire demi-tour, faisant signe aux autres de l'imiter.

* * *

-Il faudra vraiment que je contacte l'Exodar pour annoncer la mort de Mannoroth, murmura Nadezha en contemplant le crane du démon.

-Tu as l'air ravie, nota Denaelle tout en agrafant l'insigne de la horde sur son épaule.

-Ca aidera peut être les relations diplomatiques en Outreterre, expliqua la draenei. Nous avons besoin d'être uni à nouveau contre les démons.

-Je crois que draeinei et orcs font guerre à Outreterre? S'étonna Donovàn.

-Mais avant nous avons eut de longues périodes de paix, expliqua la draeinei, et pas mal d'unions interraciale.

-J'ai une image mentale, murmura Donovàn d'un air perturbé.

-Quel genre d'image mentale? Demanda la draenei.

-Toi et Thrall dans un lit.

-Donovàn! Protesta Denaelle.

-Ho, il peut être mon chef de guerre quand il veut, ajouta Nadezha avec un sourire à mille lieux de ses habituels sourires innocents. Quoi? fit-t-elle quand ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard ahuri. Il EST mignon.

-A té swé, fit Vol'Jin quand l'éternuement de Thrall résonna dans la hutte du chef de guerre.

-Merci.

-Kekun pale de twa...

-Et ça m'inquiètes, avoua Thrall avec un frisson.

_**Dico Franco Mok'ai** (et un ti peu de Vol'Jin)_

_Mok'ai yé dakor._

_Je suis d'accord._

_Nou, on gard Loki,_

_Nous, on surveille Loki_

_Poukwa cé Mok'ai ki doit garder Dono?_

_Pourquoi c'es tmoi qui doit le surveiller?_

_Dono, on y é._

_Dono, on y est._

_Ca fér fuir gads_

_Ca fera fuir les gardes._

_E si vou akompayé nou? Mok'ai y sé pot garanti._

_Et si vous nous accompagnez? Je me porte garant._

_Pofi ba, Dono_

_Profil ba, Dono._

_Ca, sé Mannoroth_

_Ca, c'est Mannoroth_

_Y son no asosye. Nou se kombatu le Wa-liche ansanm. Yzon sové nou, nou ca sové yo. Nou cé alé nul-pa sannzeu._

_Ce sont nos compagnons. Nous avons combattu le Roi Liche ensemble. Ils nous ont sauvé, nous les avons sauvés. Nous n'irons nulle part sans eux._

_Pou édé la horde en Norfend_

_Pour aider la horde en Norfendre._

_Nou cé twouvé le Wa-Liche. Nou cé tué le Wa-Liche._

_Nous trouverons le Roi Liche. Nous tuerons le Roi Liche._

_A té swé_

_A tes souhaits_

_Kekun pale de twa_

_Quelqu'un parle de toi._


	12. Chapter 12

**La tribu**

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_Y'a des fautes d'orthographe, je sais. Une de mes amies a kidnappé mon fichier originel et le corrige, je remplacerais les chapitres petit à petit, mais je me connais, si j'écris pas et poste au fur et à mesure, je vais perdre l'intérêt... Donc désolée, au pire, revenez dans quelques temps, tout devrais être corrigé._

-Je n'aime pas ça.  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'elfe de sang, marmonna Andreas.  
Les cinq chevaliers se retrouvaient à nouveau sans armes ni armures, même si, cette fois,la chaleur de Durotar rendait leur état presque agréable. Mok'ai avait demandé à rendre visite à sa tribu, profitant qu'ils étaient juste à deux jours de cheval du village de Sen'jin. Le voyage avait été éprouvant jusqu'à l'arrivée au petit village. Ils avaient crut cuire avec leurs armures de métal, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier vaudou, par l'intermédiaire de Mok'ai, leur demande de retirer leurs armures.  
Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce que Donovàn mette autant d'enthousiasme à obéir et soit en caleçon en à peine quelques dizaines de secondes.  
Les armures avaient été entreposées dans une hutte à l'écart du village, et les filles emmenées d'office par les nombreuses tantes, sœurs et cousines de Mok'ai, pour être rhabillées décemment.  
Décemment façon trolle bien sur, au grand dam de Nadezha, qui peinait à cacher sa poitrine sous le délicat losange de tissu qui servait de haut aux trollesses.  
C'était un peu surprenant de se retrouver au milieu du village troll, entouré de peaux et chevelures colorées, d'être enveloppés dans des sarongs trois fois trop long pour eux, même sur les filles.  
Étrange, car autant les trolls étaient affectueux entre eux, autant ils passaient leurs temps à s'interpeller, se taquiner, se câliner, autant dès qu'un des chevaliers approchait, les voix se taisaient, les enfants étaient enlevés du chemin à la vitesse d'une poigne de la mort, et tous les regards se dirigeaient sur l'intrus. Au cours de la journée, les chevaliers de la mort avaient finit par émigrer à la lisière du village, là ou la terre de Durotar laissait place au sable chaud de la plage. Seul Mok'ai s'entêtait à faire l'aller retour entre ses compagnons et sa famille, revenant avec de la nourriture et une robe plus traditionnelle quand il s'avéra que, non, Loki n'avait pas le réflexe de retenir un sarong dénoué.  
Quand le soir était tombé, les trolls avaient allumés de nombreux feux sur la plage, et préparé une sorte de cérémonie. Deux frères de Mok'ai étaient venu le chercher et il avait fait promettre à ses camarades de ne pas intervenir, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Ils avaient promis.  
A contre cœur pour Donovàn.  
-Qu'il nous fasse promettre ce genre de chose est mauvais signe, grommela l'elfe en jetant un morceau de nourriture à un crabe qui se jeta goulument dessus.  
-C'est peut être une cérémonie religieuse, il ne veut pas que nous nous en mêlions, déclara Denaelle.  
Mok'ai était accroupit au sol, et une trollesse plus âgée, sa mère probablement, était en train de tracer quelque chose sur son dos à l'aide d'un pinceau et d'encre de sèche. Devant eux, le sorcier et ses assistants dansaient et psalmodiaient, leurs mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques, suivant le rythme des tambours.  
-J'aime pas ça, répéta Donovàn.  
Un des feux de camp explosa soudain dans une grande flamme verte et les amis bondirent sur leurs pieds, sauf Loki, occupée à mâchonner une tranche d'ananas. Une grande silhouette sortit des flammes en hurlant en zandali. C'était un grand troll, plus grand encore que les guerriers qui protégeaient le village. De là ou ils étaient, les chevaliers ne purent bien le détailler, si ce n'est qu'il avait la peau noire, une couleur jamais vue chez un troll, exceptée sur son visage, peint ou tatoué d'un blanc éclatant.  
-D'où il viens lui? S'étonna Andreas en cherchant son épée par réflexe.  
Nadezha murmura quelque chose en draenish avant de secouer le bras de Denaelle, sans quitter l'apparition du regard.  
-C'est un esprit! Oh Naaru, c'est un esprit et il est furieux!  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle dit? S'enquit Donovàn, surprit de ne pas reconnaitre quelques mots de commun.  
Avant que l'elfe de la nuit ait le temps de répondre, l'esprit tendit la main et empoigna Mok'ai par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se lever.  
-Hé! Protesta Donovàn en faisant un pas en avant.  
Un des guerriers troll leva sa lance vers lui, lui barrant le passage et Nadezha vint aussitôt chercher l'elfe, l'obligeant à reculer.  
-Donovàn, on ne doit pas...  
-Mais il...  
L'esprit avait saisit Mok'ai par le menton et lui parlait, le son de sa voix couvert par le bruit des tambours et des clameurs trolles. Leur ami se contentait de hocher la tête, le regard bas, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit lui assène une gifle sur le crâne et le mette à genoux, lui renversant la tête en arrière.  
-Là il va le tuer, murmura l'elfe de sang en s'élançant en avant.  
Le guerrier troll tenta à nouveau de l'arrêter et se retrouva dans le sable, les quatre fers en l'air à se demander comment il était arrivé là.  
-Donovàn reviens!  
Avant que l'elfe ait le temps d'arriver au bord du cercle des danseurs, le feu explosa à nouveau, le bruit couvrant cette fois tout les autres sons. Donovàn leva les bras pour se protéger par réflexe et vit l'esprit se tourner pour le regarder.  
Ses yeux étaient entièrement noir.

Ce n'était pas un maquillage s'aperçut Donovàn en reculant d'un pas.

C'était son crâne.  
Et puis la colonne de feu disparut, l'esprit aussi et la plage resta silencieuse, éclairée par les autres petits feux de camps.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Donovàn pour s'éclaircir les oreilles qui résonnaient encore d'un bruit de tambours fantômes.  
-Il nous avait dit de ne pas bouger! Déclara Denaelle en le rattrapant.  
-Ce type allait le blesser!  
-Nadezha dit que les esprits ne peuvent pas blesser volontairement un vivant.  
-On est pas vi... Mok'ai!  
Donovàn se tourna dans la direction de son camarade, cherchant sa silhouette du regard.  
Le troll à la peau bleutée était affalé sur le sol, le dos ensanglanté.  
-Merde! jura l'elfe en s'élançant, suivit par Denaelle et les autres.  
Il fut rapidement près de lui, jouant des coudes parmi la foule qui se dispersait. La mère de Mok'ai était agenouillée près de lui, mais ne le touchait pas, l'observant d'un regard triste. Quand Donovàn s'arrêta, glissant à genoux dans le sable, le troll ne respirait pas.  
-Nadezha! Ça a l'air profond!  
-Il est mort? S'enquit l'humain en se penchant à son tour.  
La draenei haussa les épaules, cherchant un signe de vie dans le corps du troll. Pas de rythme cardiaque, pas de respiration. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un signe de décès, surtout après deux mois à crapahuter avec ses nouveaux compagnons.  
-Je ne sais pas, il saigne, mais il n'y a pas de rythme cardiaque, je ne comprends pas.  
-On dirait un motif, nota Denaelle en essuyant le sang.  
Elle sentit soudain une main à trois doigts sur sa joue et sursauta, s'écartant d'un bond. La mère de Mok'ai eut un petit sourire et ramena sa main sur ses genoux.  
-Vou... Préné bin swen de mon gasson.  
Elle se leva lentement et épousseta son sarong, prenant la main de son époux, debout près d'elle. La ressemblance entre Mok'ai et lui était extraordinaire, et ne serais ce ses longues défenses d'ivoire et son visage marqué par les ans, on ne pouvait dénier leur lien de parenté. Mok'ai était le portrait craché de son père.  
-Mok'ai, y é mainan Mok'fon, déclara le troll mâle. Demin, avan ke le soley y swva debou, vou cé pati.  
-C'est quoi... Mok'fon?  
La mère de Mok'ai eut un long soupir et jeta un dernier regard à son fils avant de répondre.  
-Fon, cé mové troll. Cé paria.

* * *

-On rassemble nos affaires, ordonna Andréas en ouvrant la hutte ou était entreposées leurs armures.  
-Ils nous laissent jusqu'au levé du soleil pour partir, objecta Denaelle.  
-Je ne fais pas confiance aux trolls pour ça, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à un des leurs? s'exclama Andreas en désignant Mok'ai, que les filles avaient allongé sur une paillasse le temps de bander son dos.  
Le sang avait rapidement cessé de couler, le corps du troll reprenant son rythme normal de récupération, ce qui, Denaelle l'espérait, signifiait qu'il était toujours relativement vivant. La plaie était étrange, formant un glyphe complexe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, une croix, entourée de ce qui ressemblait à deux cercueils.  
-Il a reprit conscience? Demanda Donovàn en remettant son armure.  
-Pas encore.  
-Comment on va le transporter? C'est lui qui a le seul cheval assez grand pour le porter et il l'a banni en arrivant.  
-Attendons encore un peu qu'il se réveille.  
Le troll eut un petit grognement a ce moment là et ses compagnons abandonnèrent les bagages et les armures pour se pencher sur lui, soulagés de le voir à nouveau bouger.  
Enfin, Donovàn ne sembla soulagé que quelques secondes, avant de commencer à proprement engueuler le troll dans l'orc le plus grossier qu'il put proférer.  
-Tu mériterais que je te fracasse la calebasse que tu as à la place du crâne! Lança-t-il sans la moindre pitié pour l'état du troll.  
-Mok kwva ke sa va fé du byen pou li tèt, nan fé, marmonna le troll en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.  
-Comment tu te sens? Demanda Denaelle, alors que la draenei se penchait aussi.  
-Mok y se sen. Ayayayaya, y se sen partou.  
Aidé par les filles, le troll parvint à s'asseoir et vit ses compagnons en train d'enfiler leurs armures.  
-Coucqu'spass?  
-Ton père nous as dit d'être parti avant le levé du soleil, répondit Donovàn. On attendait ton réveil.  
-Ah. Cé fini, alo.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Nadezha, qu'est ce que l'esprit t'a...  
-Ou a vé le loa? S'étonna Mok'ai.  
-Le quoi?  
-On l'a tous vu, quoi que soit un loa, répondit Andreas en amenant son armure à Mok'ai.  
Le troll sembla stupéfait quelques secondes avant de se frotter le front d'un doigt.  
-A, cé vré. Nou cé mort. Nou peux wvar lui.  
-Mok'ai, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Répéta Donovàn, d'un ton froid inhabituel chez l'elfe.  
Le troll baissa la tête avec un long soupir. Puis il se redressa, faisant craquer sa nuque de gauche à droite avant de répondre.  
-Mok é plu Mok'ai. Mok est Mok'fon mainan.  
-Je n'ai RIEN comprit, rétorqua l'humain.  
-Mok cé le nom de bébé, expliqua le troll en se désignant. Ai, cé kan Mok é gran, cé le nom domme. -Et maintenant c'est Mok'fon, murmura Denaelle en comprenant. Mok le paria.  
Le troll hocha la tête d'un air las.  
-Wii. Mok'fon.  
-Ta tribu t'a banni, ajouta Denaelle.  
-Wii. Mok'a... Mok'fon a pa plass ici. Yé mor. Lé mor y von pa avé lé vivann.  
-Tu savais foutrement qu'ils allaient le faire, hein? grommela Donovàn.  
Le troll hocha la tête avant de recevoir un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de l'elfe.  
-Donovàn! Protesta Nadezha en se levant d'un bond pour retenir l'elfe. Il est blessé!  
-Alors POURQUOI tu as voulu revenir, murka?  
Le troll leva la main et assena une petite tape sur le torse le l'elfe, le faisant vaciller. Denaelle eut un mouvement pour s'interposer au cas ou ils commenceraient à se battre, mais Mok la repoussa délicatement d'un revers de main.  
-Pasque Mok y voulé wvar si la fanmi alé bien. Et Mok y voulé.. Dir ke Mok'ai é mor. Ke son juju y swa avé cui des zansets.  
-Vous les trolls êtes tous des tarés, grommela l'elfe avant de se détourner. Dépêche-toi, faut qu'on soit partit avant que le soleil soit levé, j'ai pas envie que ta famille essaye de nous bouffer.  
-Lé somblanss y mannge pu lezot. Ou é Loki? Demanda le troll en regardant autour de lui.  
Il y eut un petit silence.  
-Merde! On l'a laissée sur la plage!

* * *

Quand Donovàn revint avec la petite réprouvée sous le bras, elle mâchonnait encore une écorce d'ananas.

**Fin**

**Dico franco troll  
**_Vou... __Préné bin swen de mon gasson.__  
__Vous... prenez bien soin de mon fils._

_Mok'ai, y é mainan Mok'fon. Demin, avan ke le soley y swva debou, vou cé pati.__  
__Mok'ai s'appelle Mok'fon maintenant. Demain, avant le levé du soleil, vous devrez être partis._

_Fon, cé mové troll. Cé paria.__  
__Fon, c'est un mauvais troll. C'est un paria._

_Mok kwva ke sa va fé du byen pou li tèt, nan fé.__  
__Je crois que ça ferait du bien à ma tête, en fait._

_Mok y se sen. Ayayayaya, y se sen partou.__  
__Je me sens. Aieaieaie, je me sens partout._

_Coucqu'spass?__  
__Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_Ah. Cé fini, alo.__  
__Ah, c'est finit alors._

_Ou a vé le loa?__  
__Tu as vu le loa?_

_A, cé vré. Nou cé mort. Nou peux wvar lui.__  
__Ah, c'est vrai. Nous sommes morts. Nous pouvons le voir._

_Mok é plu Mok'ai. Mok est Mok'fon mainan.__  
__Je ne suis plus Mok'ai. Je suis Mok'fon maintenant.__  
__  
__Mok cé le nom de bebe. Ai, cé kan Mok é gran, cé le nom domme. __  
__Mok, c'est mon nom d'enfant. Ai, c'est quand j'ai grandi, c'est mon nom d'homme._

_Wii. Mok'a... Mok'fon a pa plass ici. Yé mor. Lé mor y von pa avé lé vivann.__  
__Oui. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Je suis mort. Les morts ne vivent pas avec les vivants._

_Pasque Mok y voulé wvar si la fanmi alé bien. Et Mok y voulé.. Dir ke Mok'ai é mor. Ke son juju y swa avé cui des zansets.__  
__Parce que je voulais voir si ma famille allait bien! Et je voulais... Dire que Mok'ai est mort. Que son fétiche repose avec celui des ancêtres._

_Lé somblanss y mannge pu lezot. Ou é Loki? __  
__Les sombrelances ne mangent plus les autres... Ou est Loki?_


	13. Chapter 13

**De l'importance de l'hygiène corporelle chez les mort-vivants**  
__

_**Note de l'auteur:** _  
_Après le dernier chapitre déprimant, retour à la case couillon. Cette scène était une des premières que j'ai écris et qui m'a permis de commencer à poser les bases de leurs caractères. Avertissement: Débranchez votre cerveau, ça va pas voler bien haut._  
_  
_  
-On fé poz issi, déclara Mok'fon en arrêtant son cheval à la lisière de l'oasis.  
-Il fait encore jour, objecta Andreas en stoppant près du troll.  
-Hm.. La nwit issi cé frét, y fau kon fé le cam avann.  
-Frét?  
-Froid, traduisit Donovàn en mettant pied à terre.  
Il tendit les bras pour soulever Loki de sa place derrière lui et la posa au sol. Heureusement qu'il avait la force des chevaliers de la mort, Loki était petite et légère comme une plume, mais son armure de plaque contrebalançait cet avantage. Il lui retira son casque et prit son paquetage sur la croupe de son cheval, reprenant l'arc qu'il s'était acheté à la Croisée.  
Le marchand lui avait jeté un regard éberlué, mais Donovàn s'était contenté de sourire en le payant. Avoir de nouveau un arc entre les mains était un vrai plaisir, et il n'avait visiblement pas perdu sa dextérité avec, comme il le prouva en abattant un coureur des plaines d'une seule flèche, à peine une heure après.  
Andreas avait aussi mit pied à terre, et déjà banni sa propre monture. Mok'fon, dont c'était le tour de porter les tentes, les sortit de son sac aidé par Nadezha, pendant que Denaelle ramassait de quoi faire un feu. Ils commençaient à avoir leurs petites habitudes désormais, après plusieurs semaines à camper. Denaelle et Andreas avaient tout deux reçu l'interdiction absolue d'approcher des casseroles, et c'était étonnement Mok'fon qui se chargeait de la tambouille, avec un brio que Donovàn n'aurait pas soupçonné. La réputation de cannibale des trolls n'inspirait pas forcément confiance, mais après avoir gouté les pinces de crabe farcies de Mok'fon, Donovàn abattait joyeusement les proies que le troll lui demandait pour le repas du soir.  
Le troll avait même réussit à leur cuisiner un scorpide et à leur faire apprécier le plat au point que Donovàn ne pouvait plus regarder une de ces sales bêtes sans se lécher les babines.  
-On mange quoi? Demanda-t-il en venant donner un coup de main au troll pour monter les tentes.  
-Si Mok'fon y chonje bwien, y'a totì dann oasi.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Donovàn pour traduire le nom.  
-Des tortues?  
-Si ce sont celles que je vois, intervint Denaelle, fixant le fond de l'oasis, on va en avoir pour une semaine!  
Donovàn rejoignit l'elfe de la nuit et suivit son regard.  
D'énormes tortues paressaient sous les palmiers de l'oasis, les plus petites à peine moins haute que la cuisse de Donovàn.  
-Jamais vu tortue si grande, marmonna Andreas en arrivant à son tour. Comment nous tuer ça?  
-Comment nous faire tenir ça dans casserole? Ajouta Nadezha en mesurant du regard la tortue la plus proche.  
-Fo pas chodyè pou totì, répondit le troll avec un petit sourire.  
Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, leur proie était dépecée, assaisonnée et cuisait dans sa propre carapace, soigneusement placée au dessus du feu de camp.  
-Valà, déclara le troll en s'essuyant les mains, cé kwi dann une heur.  
-Jamais j'avoir pensé vouloir manger la cuisine troll, déclara Nadezha en humant le fumet.  
-Poukwa? Demanda Mok'fon.  
-Hm, on m'avait dit que troll être... Denaelle, c'est quoi déjà le mot ? Canni...  
-Cannibale.  
-Ça.  
-Na, les somblanss y son pu kanibal. Thrall a mande pou arete.  
-Mok, on passe en commun, s'exclama soudain Denaelle.  
-Rah! Grogna le troll avant de reprendre dans l'autre langue. Pour venir dans... horde... Troll faut qu'ils mangent pas... Pas les zots.  
-Ca, c'était pour rassurer les taurens, ajouta Donovàn. Faire cohabiter les vaches à coté de trolls affamés, c'était tenter le gangregarde.  
-Trolls aiment plus nains à mannger. Bonne viande. Bien ferme.  
-Merci de me couper l'appétit Mok'ai, grommela Andreas avec une petite grimace.  
-Mok'fon, corrigea le troll avec un regard noir.  
-Bon! En attendant que ça cuise, reprit Denaelle en se levant, allant fouiller dans son sac.  
-Tu aller ou? Demanda Mok'fon en la regardant sortir un savon et une pièce de tissu.  
-Me laver.  
-Oh! Bonne idée! Je viens! S'exclama Nadezha en se hissant sur ses sabots.  
-Me laver? Répéta Mok'fon avant que Donovàn lui traduise. Pourkwa?  
-Rappelle-moi de quand date notre dernier bain, et se rincer le visage à l'eau chaque matin ne compte pas, coupa Nadezha quand Andreas ouvrit la bouche.  
-C'est pas comme si on avait eut accès à de l'eau en grande quantité ces derniers jours, protesta l'ex-paladin.  
-J'ai piqué une tête dans la mer au village de Sen'jin, déclara Donovàn après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
-C'était il y a trois jours, objecta Denaelle.  
Les six chevaliers regardèrent la source paisible de l'oasis, qui clapotait calmement à chaque mouvement des tortues.  
-Fakk, marmonna Mok en défaisant les boucles de son armure. Denié à l'o é un mullock.  
-Les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite! ajouta Nadezha en laissant retomber ses épaulières dans le sable.  
-Et on n'espionne pas!

* * *

En rétrospective, c'était une idée stupide de se baigner sans avoir d'abord sécurisé les environs. Mais tout à la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé de l'eau claire, Denaelle ne réalisa pas à quel point c'était stupide jusqu'au sifflement admiratif qui résonna derrière elle. Nadzha, qui frictionnait vigoureusement Loki à coté d'elle sursauta et se tourna, offrant à leur admirateur peu discret la vue de son corps dénudé, ce qui lui attira d'autres sifflets.  
Beaucoup de sifflets.  
-Qui? Demanda l'elfe à la draenei qui recula vers elle en croisant les mains devant sa poitrine.  
-Des centaures.  
-Des centaures, répéta Denaelle, pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisantes, est-ce qu'ils sont au moins compatible avec des femelles bipèdes?  
-Je crois que je ne veux pas vraiment réfléchir à ça, avoua Nadezha avec une petite grimace.  
Denaelle tourna la tête par dessus son épaule pour regarder les centaures et évaluer leur nombre.  
Une dizaine au moins. Plus leurs hyènes apprivoisées.  
Ils échangeaient des blagues graveleuses dans un orc grossier, certains s'enhardissaient déjà à avancer dans l'eau jusqu'aux jarrets. Denaelle frémit et se tourna à son tour, fixant le plus proche droit dans les yeux.  
La grimace de dégoût qu'il eut en voyant son visage défiguré ne la surprit pas, elle avait compté dessus. Elle s'attendait nettement moins au fait que cette réaction lui torde les entrailles quand même.  
-Je vous conseille de déguerpir, cracha-t-elle en orc d'un ton venimeux.  
-Ou quoi? Ricana le centaure.  
La réponse vint aussitôt avec un bruit sourd, quand une flèche se planta dans sa tempe.  
Le rire des centaures stoppa net lorsque leur compagnon tomba à genoux puis s'effondra sur le côté. Leurs regards se tournèrent dans la direction de la flèche, au moment ou Donovàn achevait de tendre à nouveau son arc, les pieds toujours dans l'eau.  
-D'autres volontaires?  
-Espèce de sale petit...  
-LOKI! ATTAQUE! Lança l'elfe.  
Un des centaures poussa un hurlement de terreur quand la petite réprouvé l'escalada tout bonnement, serrant ses minuscules mains autour de son gros cou.  
Au même moment, Mok'fon apparaissait près d'un autre centaure dans un nuage de fumée, l'égorgeant d'un coup de couteau avant de se tourner vers un autre. Le cri de guerre d'Andreas quand il chargea l'arrière garde détourna l'attention des autres suffisamment longtemps pour que les filles sortent de l'eau en courant et saisissent leurs propres armes.  
Ce fut relativement rapide.  
Les centaures ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce que les filles aient des renforts, ni à voir Nadezha manier avec aisance son immense hache. Les flèches de Donovàn faisaient mouche à chaque fois, tuant net ou blessant suffisamment grièvement pour empêcher les centaures de fuir les autres chevaliers. Mok'fon apparaissait et disparaissait avec aisance, tranchant gorge et tendons en quelques rapides coups de couteaux, alors que l'humain et l'elfe de la nuit se contentait de la bonne vieille méthode consistant à taper dans le tas à coup d'épées et de bouclier. En quelques minutes, ce fut finit. Seuls deux centaures parvinrent à fuir, terrorisés, quand Donovàn tomba à court de munitions.  
-On les poursuit? demanda Andreas en se redressant, arrachant son épée du cadavre de son dernier adversaire.  
-Nan. Si ils ont aide, nous pas être assez, déclara Mok'fon. Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les filles.  
-Ca va, déclara Denaelle en nettoyant son épée sur les haillons d'un des centaures. On a juste été surprise.  
-Ils vont revenir? s'inquiéta Nadezha en décrochant Loki du cou de sa victime. Lâche ma petite. Lâche.  
Un ricanement les fit se tourner.  
Un ricanement qui tourna vite au fou rire.  
Donovàn était plié en deux, toujours les pieds dans l'eau, riant comme si on venait de lui raconter la blague du murlock et de la goule imberbe pour la première fois.  
-Allons bon, le lunatique a encore frappé, soupira Andreas.  
-Keske t'as encore, Dono?  
-Je.. Je ne crois pas qu'on doivent craindre quoique ce soit d'eux, ricana l'elfe.  
-Pourquoi ça? S'étonna Denaelle.  
-Parce que je ne crois pas qu'ils reviennent s'attaquer à nous alors qu'ils se sont faire rosser par une demi douzaine de chevaliers de la mort...  
Un autre fou rire secoua l'elfe qui dut reprendre son souffle avant de finir sa phrase.  
-Une demi douzaine de chevalier de la mort complètement nus!  
Le silence régna sur la berge de l'oasis.  
Chacun baissa les yeux sur soi.  
Tout à la surprise de l'embuscade, ils s'étaient rués sur leurs armes sans réfléchir, négligeant serviette, pantalon et armure. Le plus couvert d'entre eux était Andreas, qui avait eut le temps d'empoigner son bouclier et qui, en s'apercevant de son état, l'intercala devant ses parties intimes.  
Ils étaient tout les six bel et bien nus, trempés et couvert du sang des centaures.  
Puis, comme d'un commun accord, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la partie inférieure de Mok'fon.  
-C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit sur les trolls, murmura Nadezha d'un ton admiratif.  
-Au moins, ça, c'était pas une fausse rumeur, ajouta Donovàn.  
-Elune, murmura Denaelle en s 'éventant.  
-J'avais pas besoin de voir ça, marmonna Andreas en retournant vers le côté des garçons pour finir son bain.  
-Ha hem, marmonna le troll, lé zyeux à Mok'fon, y son laò.  
-Je n'aurais plus jamais d'intérêt pour tes yeux après ça Mok, répondit Donovàn en matant sans vergogne.

**Fin**  
__

_**Petit dico franco- Mok**_  
_On fé poz issi_  
_On s'arrête ici_  
_  
_  
_La nwit issi cé frét, y fau kon fé le cam avann._  
_La nuit est froide ici, il faut qu'on fasse le camp avant._  
_  
_  
_Si Mok'fon y chonje bwien, y'a totì dann oasi._  
_Si je me souviens bien, il y a des tortues dans les oasis._  
_  
_  
_Fo pas chodyè pou totì_  
_Pas besoin de casserole pour une tortue._  
_  
_  
_Valà, cé kwi dann une heur._  
_Voilà, c'est cuit dans une heure._  
_  
_  
_Na, les somblanss y son pu kanibal. Thrall a m__ande pou arete._  
_Non, les sombrelances ne sont plus cannibales. Thrall a demandé qu'on arrête._  
_  
_  
_Fakk. Denié à l'o é un mullock._  
_Zut. Le dernier à l'eau est un murlock_  
_  
_  
_Ha hem, lé zyeux à Mok'fon, y son laò._  
_Hem hem, mes yeux sont là-haut._


	14. Chapter 14

**Mémoires**

-Je commence à en avoir assez de passer mon temps les mains en l'air, grommela Donovàn quand les gardes d'Auberdine les encerclèrent, pointant leurs armes dans leur direction avec une expression moins qu'aimable.  
-On sera deux, soupira Nadezha.  
-Trois, marmonna Mok'fon.  
-Quatre, cinq et six, acheva Andreas.  
Denaelle grimaça, priant pour que les autres elfes de la nuit ne parlent pas l'orc et se racla la gorge.  
-Elune-adorei, salua-t-elle du ton le plus amical qu'elle put.  
Les gardes échangèrent un regard surpris avant que l'une d'entre elles ne baisse légèrement son arme et s'adresse à Denaelle.  
-Elune-adorei ma sœur. Que fais-tu parmi ces abominations?  
-Nous... Nous sommes ici en qualité de messagers ma sœur. Le seigneur Morgraine, de la Lame d'Ébène, nous envoie porter un message au Roi Wrynn de l'Alliance.  
-Jusqu'à présent, elles ne nous ont pas massacré, donc tout va bien, entendit-t-elle Donovàn marmonner derrière elle.  
-Donovàn, tu te souviens ce qu'on a dit sur le fait de fermer ta grande bouche de temps en temps? Rétorqua-t-elle en orc avant de tourner la tête vers Andreas. Montre leur le message.  
L'humain obéit et tendit l'enveloppe à leur interlocutrice qui le prit entre deux doigts, observant le sceau avec une moue de dégout.  
-Nous ne resteront pas ma sœur, déclara Denaelle, nous prenons juste le bateau pour Hurlevent.  
-Nous vous escorteront au quai dans ce cas, répondit l'elfe en rendant l'enveloppe à Andreas.  
Elle fit signe à ses subordonnés de relever leurs armes et les chevaliers de la mort baissèrent leurs mains avec un soupir de soulagement. Autour d'eux, les habitants d'Auberdine commençaient à s'agglutiner, les observant de loin en murmurant entre eux.  
-Au moins, personne ne nous as bombardé d'œuf pourri cette fois, déclara Nadezha.  
-Chut, ne leur donne pas d'idée, rétorqua Donovàn.  
-Venez, elles nous escortent au quai.  
-Tiens, j'y pense Denaelle, reprit l'elfe de sang en faisant un joyeux signe de la main aux habitants médusés d'Auberdine, comment ça se fait qu'il y a autant de femmes elfe de la nuit qui manient les armes et aussi peu d'hommes? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi?  
-Parce que les hommes sont presque tous des druides et parcourent le rêve d'émeraude. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui dorment toujours, rétorqua Denaelle avec un petit grognement dépité.  
-Du coup, les femmes sont devenues des guerrières.  
-Des sentinelles, corrigea Denaelle, et si je te surprends à essayer d'en peloter une, je la laisse t'égorger.  
-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, les kaldorei, marmonna Donovàn avec une moue boudeuse.  
La chef des gardes mena la petite troupe au bout d'un quai et leur fit signe d'attendre ici.  
-Le bateau pour Hurlevent partira bientôt. Je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter cet endroit sans autorisation. Particulièrement...  
L'elfe jeta un regard peu amène à Mok'fon qui le lui rendit du haut de ses deux mètres dix. Il s'étira nonchalamment, se redressant entièrement et gagnant presque un mètre de hauteur avant de se pencher à nouveau.  
-Vos... amis, acheva la sentinelle d'un ton hautain.  
-Je vous remercie pour votre aide Dame Sentinelle, déclara Donovàn en commun, avec un sourire charmeur. Puisse Elune veillez sur vous.  
L'elfe de la nuit baissa un regard éberlué sur l'elfe de sang qui se contenta de prendre une expression parfaitement pure et innocente.  
-Oui?  
-Ha. Rien... Faites un bon voyage.  
-Mok! Donovàn! grommela Denaelle quand les sentinelles se furent éloignés. Arrêtez de les provoquez!  
-Cé el ki a komansé.  
-Quoi ? Je ne les ais pas pelotées !  
-Vous êtes insupportable, soupira l'elfe en s'asseyant sur un des bollards du pont.  
Elle eut de nouveau un soupir quand Donovàn posa son sac à côté d'elle et se laissa tomber dessus, s'appuyant contre sa hanche avec un immense sourire.  
-Quoi? S'inquiéta Denaelle, rendue méfiante par les piques verbales qui suivaient souvent les sourires de l'elfe de sang.  
-Tu n'étais pas druide toi?  
-Si.  
-Métier d'homme?  
-Ho, ne commence pas avec ça, ronchonna l'elfe d'un ton qui fit reculer le sindorei. Si je devais avoir eut une pièce de cuivre chaque fois qu'on m'avait sortit ça, je serais riche à millions.  
-Ho? Vraiment?  
-On pourrait croire qu'on encouragerait quiconque voudrait devenir druide, je ne sais pas moi, ne serais-ce que pour bénéficier de pouvoir de guérison par exemple, mais noooon, c'est quelque chose que seuls les hommes peuvent faire! Si une elfe veut guérir, elle doit être prêtresse. Si elle se veut se battre, mage ou sentinelle. Mais druide? Ha ha noooon, même ma mère m'a dit de laisser ça aux grands ga...rçons... acheva Denaelle d'un ton soudain plus calme. J'ai une mère, murmura-t-elle.  
-On en as tous eut une un jour ou l'autre, répondit Donovàn avec un sourire plus doux.  
-Mais je... Je ne m'en rappelait plus... Je viens juste...  
L'elfe de sang sourit derechef et donna un petit coup d'épaule affectueux sur la cuisse de son amie.  
-Je sais. La mémoire revient quand on s'y attend le moins. Ça aide d'en parler ceci dit.  
Denaelle baissa les yeux sur son ami mais celui ci détourna le regard, s'abimant dans la contemplation des pieds de Loki, debout près de lui.  
-Tu te souviens, toi?  
-Non. Enfin. Pas beaucoup. Je sais que j'étais un chasseur. Mon familier était un faucon dragon. Je l'avait appelé Zaram. Je me souviens que ma mort a été très déplaisante, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire forcé. Je me souviens du visage d'une petite fille. Tiens, assieds toi Loki Jolie.  
Loki obéit brutalement, se laissant tomber près de l'elfe de sang qui lui retira son casque.  
-Une petite fille? Répéta Denaelle. Ta fille?  
-Pas la moindre idée. Ca ne me reviens pas. Peut être ma sœur. Peut être ma fille. Peut être ma femme enfant? Je suis marié si ça se trouve et ça... je ne m'en souviens pas.  
-Donne-moi ta main, demanda Denaelle.  
L'elfe haussa un sourcil mais se laissa faire quand la kaldorei lui prit la main gauche et défit son gant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
-Tu vas voir. Heu, les sindoreis ont toujours la tradition de l'anneau de mariage?  
-Oui, répondit aussitôt l'elfe roux. En tout cas, ça m'évoque quelque chose.  
Denaelle déplia les doigts de l'archer et lui montra son annulaire.  
-Pas de marque d'anneau. Félicitation Donovàn, tu n'étais pas marié.  
-Ho, murmura l'elfe, contemplant sa main comme si un grand mystère de l'univers venait d'être résolu sur sa paume. Dois-je prendre ça comme une proposition Denaelle?  
L'elfe roula de l'oeil, sans pouvoir toutefois retenir le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.  
-Désolée Donovàn, je préfère mes hommes plus grands que moi.  
Le regard de l'elfe roux glissa vers Mok'fon qui montrait à Andreas et Nadezha la silhouette de leur bateau, arrivant au loin. Il revint vers l'elfe de la nuit et agita une oreille dans la direction de leur chef.  
-Pas SI grand, rétorqua Denaelle en rougissant.

**FIN**

_**Tout petit dico Franco Mok'ai fon**_  
_Cé el ki a komansé._  
_C'est elle qui a commencé_


	15. Chapter 15

**Moeurs amoureuses du Donovus Elficus**

_**Note de l'auteur**: Chapitre court, originellement ne faisait qu'un avec le précédent, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux. Ouais le rating de la fic va monter. Et si le yaoi/slash/boy love dérange quelqu'un... Beeeen... Dommage pour vous!_  
_Petite précision: Il y aura presque de tout dans cette fic (sauf de la gérontophilie, de la pédophilie et de la zoophilie) si vous êtes aisément choqués ou offensés... Beeen faites ce que toute personne sensée et dotée d'un cerveau ferait. Arrêtez de lire cette histoire! :)_

Lorsque le bateau s'arrêta devant leur ponton, Andreas jeta un regard désespéré à Nadezha.  
-Je suis désolée, mais c'est soit le bateau, soit l'hippogriffe.  
-Ho non, non pas l'hippogriffe, Lumière ce serais pire, gémit l'humain en baissant les yeux sur la passerelle d'accès.  
-Peut-être que tu seras moins malade sur un bateau, suggéra Nadezha en glissant son bras sous celui de l'humain, le guidant sur l'embarcadère..  
-J'en doute. Je suis déjà malade en me contentant de regarder les vagues, gémit l'ancien paladin.  
-Penses à autre chose, discute avec nous! Il ne faut pas que tu te concentres sur le mal de mer.  
-Discuter de quoi ?  
-Et bien, parles-moi d'Hurlevent. Je ne me souviens pas y être allée, expliqua la draenei en l'emmenant près d'une rambarde.  
-Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, avoua Andreas en regardant Mok'fon poser son sac dans un coin et s'installer.  
Le troll semblait capable de dormir n'importe ou et n'importe quand et le prouva en s'assoupissant avant même que les marins aient finit de préparer leur navire. Andreas en était presque jaloux. Il voyait venir un long et pénible voyage et même dormir serait difficile pour lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas à nouveau le pied sur le sol. Denaelle assit Loki près de Mok'fon, s'assurant qu'elle était bien calée avant de venir les rejoindre.  
-Comment tu te sens?  
-Comme sur le zeppelin, répondit Andreas en fermant les yeux. J'ai bien fait de ne pas manger avant de monter.  
-Ça iras mieux en mer, assura Denaelle.  
-Bon d'accord, c'est pire en mer, admit l'elfe en tapotant le dos de l'humain.  
-Comment je peux être mort ET malade? Gémit-t-il pour la centième fois consécutive, accoudé sur la coursive, le visage entre les mains.  
Nadezha allait répondre quand Donovàn s'approcha, se faufilant entre l'humain et elle. Elle grimaça, s'attendant à ce qu'il recommence à asticoter l'humain comme sur le zeppelin avant de s'aperçevoir qu'il tenait une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant.  
-Essaye de boire ça, ça devrait te soulager, dit-il en la tendant à Andreas.  
-Ou tu as eut ça ? S'étonna Nadezha avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-J'ai été demander en cuisine s'il n'avaient rien contre le mal de mer, expliqua l'elfe en mettant le récipient dans les mains de son camarade.  
-Elles ont acceptés de te donner un remède ? S'étonna le paladin en resserrant ses mains autour de la tasse.  
Quoiqu'il y ait dans la tasse, ça sentait suffisamment fort pour couvrir les effluves marins, et suffisamment bon pour ne pas provoquer de nausée. Andreas prit une gorgée prudente et eut un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle remonta pas aussitôt nourrir les poissons.  
-Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir d'un beau minois et d'un sourire charmeur sur une femme, expliqua Donovàn.  
-Ça marche vraiment?  
-C'est ce que Nadezha fait pour les marchands avec ses sourires et son décolleté.  
Nadezha eut un petit rire malicieux et échangea un clin d'œil avec l'elfe de sang. Andreas roula des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas l'amitié qui unissait la jeune femme et Donovàn. Les elfes et draeneis d'Outreterre s'en arracheraient les cheveux s'ils l'apprennaient.  
-Je n'en reviens pas, marmonna Andreas avec un regard torve à l'elfe roux, que tu fasses du charme à des elfes de la nuit.  
-Andreas, mon cher, je ne suis pas regardant en ce qui concerne mes partenaires. Sauf les Réprouvés. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils me tombent en morceaux entre les mains.  
L'humain grimaça de dégout en secouant la tête.  
-Donovàn! Tu es...  
-J'ai couché avec une orc, je crois, continua Donovàn d'un ton pensif.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de...  
-Ou c'était un orc, murmura l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir exactement.  
Denaelle et Andreas dévisagèrent l'elfe avec surprise tandis que Nadezha haussait un sourcil intrigué.  
-Que.. quoi?  
-Un ou une orc, je me rappelle d'une peau verte en tout cas...  
-Tu ne peux pas dire la différence? Demanda Denaelle en se retenant tant bien que mal de sourire.  
-Ça reviens au même pour moi.  
L'ex-paladin dévisagea l'elfe de sang, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.  
-Que… quoi? Pardon? C'est possible?  
Donovàn tenta vaillamment de résister à l'expression moitié outragée, moitié stupéfaite de l'humain, mais fut incapable de retenir son hilarité et s'effondra de rire sur le bastingage du bateau.  
-Tu me fais marcher!  
-Oh.. Oh Par le puits de soleil, non! Andreas tu es tellement… Tellement innocent! C'est absolument adorable.  
-Tu te fiches de moi ! Nadezha, il se fiche de moi ?  
-Ça s'appelle être bisexuel Andreas, expliqua gentiment Nadezha en lui tapotant la main. Ça veut dire que Donovàn est attiré autant par les femmes que par les hommes.  
-Comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en apercevoir ? Je suis pourtant ni subtil, ni discret ! ricana l'elfe de sang. Peut être que je devrais être plus... direct, ajouta Donovàn en lançant une œillade suggestive à l'humain.  
Celui ci eut une expression de petit lapin devant un renard très très gros et très très affamé, avant d'aller se mettre à l'abri derrière Denaelle, sans toutefois lâcher sa tache.  
-Nad, Donovàn, laissez-le tranquille, vous allez finir par le traumatiser.  
-Mais au moins, il ne pense plus à être malade !  
-Maintenant, si, gémit l'humain.

FIN


	16. Chapter 16

**Dans le port d' Hurlevent**

_( Y'a des DK qui chaaantent.. Bon, record battu, je casse l'ambiance dès le titre. )_

_**Note de l'auteur**: … Pov Andreas, il a un karma pourri pour un paladin...Mais il souffre tellement bien, mwahahahaha_

-C'est quand même dommage, soupira Nadezha en jetant une pierre dans l'eau sous ses sabots.  
-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Donovàn. C'est pas comme si on allait dévaster la ville à nous six.  
Les deux complices jetèrent un petit regard à Mok'fon, adossé à un des piloris du quai. Le troll ouvrit un œil en se sentant observé et fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête.  
-Non.  
-Mais Mok...  
-Nou cé anbasadè, nou cé..  
-Nou cé coincés au port! L'interrompit Donovàn. Comment on est sensé leur prouver notre bonne volonté si on ne peut même pas plaider notre cause auprès du roi?  
A leur débarquement à Hurlevent, les gardes leurs avaient barrés la route, leur interdisant l'entrée dans la ville. Pour le peu que les gardes avaient acceptés de leur dire, encouragés par les regards suppliants de Nadezha, la cité venait de subir une attaque du fléau et seul les humains étaient autorisés à se déplacer dedans. Ils avaient donc dut laisser Andreas entrer seul, muni du message de la Lame D'Ébène.  
C'était il y a plusieurs heures et depuis, ils attendaient, parqués dans un coin des quais. Donovàn avait péché directement dans les eaux de la ville et Mok'fon avait cuisiné ses prises avec son talent habituel, qui avait fait saliver d'envie les gardes chargés de les surveiller. Nadezha avait réussi à se procurer quelques bouteilles auprès des marchands coincés avec eux dans le port et ils attendaient leur ami en buvant et mangeant.  
-Lès-fè Andreas,déclara Mok'fon en tapant les doigts de Donovàn quand il tenta de chiper la part de l'humain. Y konné lé ysaj dan la kou.  
-Izag? Répéta Nadezha.  
-Usages. Coutumes, traduisit Donovàn. Et ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Autant j'apprécie la capacité d'Andreas à assommer un tauren à coup de bouclier, autant j'ai moyennement confiance en sa diplomatie.  
-Je suis content d'apprendre que ton opinion sur ma diplomatie rejoint la mienne sur ta maturité.  
Donovàn sursauta, surpris d'entendre Andreas si proche de lui sans l'avoir entendu venir, chose étonnante, vu le bruit que faisait habituellement l'humain avec son armure.  
-Andreas, tout vas bien ? Demanda Denaelle d'un ton soucieux.  
Donovàn n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible pour l'humain d'avoir l'air encore plus décédé qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il avait visiblement tort, admit-t-il en voyant le teint cireux et les yeux vide de l'ancien paladin. Même la lueur bleutée typique des yeux des chevaliers de la mort semblait voilée dans son regard.  
Loki avait l'air plus vivante que lui.  
Opinion que les gardes partageaient visiblement, ayant tous plus ou moins un mouvement de recul quand le chevalier de la mort passa devant eux en silence.  
-Ca… va, répondit l'humain, en retirant son casque, le prenant sous son bras.  
-Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda Nadezha en se levant, rejoignant l'humain pour poser une main sur son épaule.  
-Avec le Roi?  
-Entre autre.  
Andreas sortit une bourse de la poche qu'il portait à la taille et l'ouvrit, distribuant des petits insignes bleu et or à ses amis.  
-Il nous remercie de mettre notre bras au service de la lutte contre le Roi Liche et nous accorde un droit de passage dans les villes et camps de l'Alliance tant qu'on se tient bien et que nous ne commençons pas à massacrer tout ce qui bouge.  
-C'est bien ce qu'on voulait, non? S'étonna Donovàn. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?  
-Parce que j'ai rencontré mon père en repartant.  
Le silence retomba alors que le chevalier s'asseyait entre Denaelle et Mok'fon.  
-Mok'fon krwa ke ti a bezwen de ça, déclara le troll en lui tendant une bouteille de vin.  
-Au point ou j'en suis, j'en aurais besoin de deux, merci.  
-Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda l'elfe pendant que l'humain débouchait la bouteille et buvait une longue gorgée.  
Andreas réfléchit quelque secondes avant de hocher la tête.  
-Et bien… Père m'a annoncé que je n'étais plus son fils.  
Le troll hocha la tête et tapota amicalement l'épaule de l'humain qui se laissa faire, étonnement, tout en continuant sa diatribe.  
-Il se remarie bientôt pour tenter d'avoir un héritier qui n'ira pas se faire tuer et ranimer par le premier Liche venu.  
-Ouch, murmura Donovàn.  
-Oh, ça encore, ce n'est rien… Il épouse MA fiancée.  
Sur ce, l'humain reprit une longue gorgée de vin, sous les regards horrifiés des filles.  
-Ta fiancé?  
-Et elle ne dit rien?  
-Pas vraiment, c'était un mariage arrangé… Mais bon, je... Je l'aimais bien. Enfin, vu que je suis mort, le mariage ne peut avoir lieu pour des questions d'ordre théologique. Alors pour préserver l'union de nos deux familles, elle doit épouser mon parent le plus proche.  
-Je ne savais pas que les humains étaient polygame, s'étonna Denaelle. Ta mère ne dis rien?  
-Elle est morte à Lordaeron il y a huit ans, répondit Andreas en baissant les yeux sur sa bouteille.  
-Je… désolée, s'excusa Denaelle.  
-Ce n'est rien. Je ne m'en souvenais pas. C'est Père qui me l'a… rappelé.  
-Je compatis, déclara Donovàn.  
-Toi ? Laisse-moi rire, depuis quand tu connais ce mot là ? rétorqua l'humain d 'un ton venimeux.  
-Pourquoi tu crois que je ne veux pas mettre un pied à Lune D'argent? répondit Donovàn. J'aime mon peuple plus que tout, mais ils seront plus tentés de m'achever que de m'accepter. Ils sont un poil chatouilleux au sujet du Fléau.  
-Pareil pour moi, ajouta Denaelle, les druides vénèrent la vie et… enfin.. nous sommes morts.  
-Santé pour les morts alors, marmonna Andreas en avalant une autre gorgée de vin.  
-A notre dernier souffle, renchérit Donovàn en levant la sienne.  
-Donovàn, murmura Nadezha en lui donnant un petit coup sur la cuisse, ne l'encourage pas à déprimer!  
-Andreas? s'inquiéta Denaelle en le voyant se redresser brutalement.  
L'ancien paladin porta la main à sa gorge, son regard prit d'une soudaine panique.  
-Andreas qu'est-ce que tu as?  
Les lèvres de l'humain formèrent des mots, sans pouvoir les prononcer. Nadezha se remit aussitôt sur ses sabots, s'approchant précipitamment de lui.  
-Il étouffe?  
-Na, Mok krwa ki vien jus de compend ki respi pu, répondit Mok en s'accroupissant pour éloigner l'humain de l'eau.  
-Andreas calme-toi. Calme-toi, répéta Denaelle en essayant de repousser ses mains. Plus tu vas paniquer, moins tu arriveras à respirer.  
Mok traina l'humain au milieu du ponton pour qu'il ne tombe pas à l'eau pendant que les filles tachaient de le calmer, retenant ses mains. Les gardes commencèrent à se rapprocher, les armes à la main et Donovàn dut se lever pour les empêcher d'intervenir, tâchant d'expliquer la situation.  
Personne ne faisait attention à Loki.  
Et donc, personne ne vit la gifle partir.  
Aussi furent-t-ils tous très surpris quand la main de la réprouvée frappa le nez d'Andreas.  
Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était animée, Loki redevint immobile, fixant les planches du quai avec son éternel petit sourire mutin.  
-Que? Quoi? balbutia Andreas.  
-Ça y est, tu respires! S'exclama Nadezha en le serrant aussitôt contre elle.  
-Elle m'a frappé!  
-Au moins, ça t'a calmé, soupira Denaelle.  
-Je ne respirais plus!  
-Andreas, murmura Nadezha en lui effleurant les cheveux, aucun de nous ne respire, sauf pour parler. C'est devenu un mouvement conscient.  
-Pareil pour le cœur, intervint Donovàn en revenant s'accroupir devant l'humain, ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Il faut qu'on se force. D'ailleurs, entre nous, tu devrais te forcer un peu plus.  
-Je te demande pardon?  
-Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai toujours mon teint de pêche? Demanda l'elfe en montrant son visage. Respirer ça aide et ça donne bonne mine. Tu en as besoin. Sans offense, tu as une tête de déterré.  
Ses amis le fixèrent longuement se demanda si l'elfe avait réellement un humour si morbide ou s'il ne réfléchissait pas avant de sortir une blague aussi douteuse.  
Andreas regarda Mok, puis Denaelle, cherchant leur accord.  
Et il poussa l'elfe à la mer d'un coup de pied.  
-Andreas! S'exclama Nadezha en se jetant sur leurs sacs, cherchant fébrilement une corde dans leur équipement.  
-Lés-le, y sé nagé é yla merite, rétorqua Mok en regardant l'elfe remonter à la surface et secouer la tête.  
-Merci pour ton soutien indéfectible Mok! Lança Donovàn.  
-Si Dono di pa nah nuh, ca pa arive, rétorqua le troll en ricanant, se rasseyant au bord du quai.  
-Tu te sens mieux? Demanda Denaelle à l'ancien paladin.  
-Je...  
Il s'interrompit et prit une longue inspiration, yeux fermés.  
-Oui. Oui ça va mieux.  
L'elfe lui sourit et l'aida à s'asseoir correctement, ramassant sa bouteille pour la lui rendre.  
-Et maintenant? Demanda Denaelle. Quel est le plan?  
-Courir au suicide en filant droit en Norfendre? Suggéra Andreas.  
-On peut pas se suicider, on est déjà mort! Rétorqua Donovàn, toujours dans l'eau.  
-Fem ta klap ou Dono sui nou à nag!  
-Si ca ne vous fait rien, intervint Nadezha, j'aimerais passer à l'Exodar. Je dois annoncer la mort de Mannoroth.  
-Cé o... FAKK!  
La seconde suivante, Mok atterrit à son tour dans l'eau du port dans une grande éclaboussure. Profitant que les grands pieds du troll étaient tout proches de lui, Donovàn avait tout simplement tiré dessus au premier instant d'inattention.  
Les filles soupirèrent et un des gardes camoufla son rire derrière une quinte de toux, adressant un petit sourire coupable à la draenei quand elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Oui je sais, déclara Nadezha, d'habitude les chevaliers de la mort sont plus charismatique, mais on a hérité du seul qui n'a pas reçut l'ordre du jour.  
-On peut y accéder en repassant par Auberdine, reprit Denaelle pendant que Mok remontait sur le ponton et se secouait comme un animal.  
-Alo nou cé pran bato. Hem. Quand.. arrive bateau pour... Au-bè-di-ne?  
-Celui de ce soir arrive dans une heure, indiqua le garde qui avait ricané, stupéfait d'entendre un troll parler en commun.  
-Ça est bon. Mici, répondit Mok avant de se pencher et remonter Donovàn par le poignet. Vou préparé, nou pati bwento.  
-Laisse-moi juste finir la bouteille. Quitte à être malade, autant y aller franco, déclara Andreas avant de se renverser la bouteille dans le gosier.

**Fin**

_**Petit dico Franco-mokai**_  
_Nou cé anbasadè, nou cé.._  
_Nous sommes des ambassadeurs, nous..._

_Lès-fè Andreas. Y konné lé ysaj dan la kou._  
_Laisse-faire andreas. Il donnait les usages de la cour._

_Mok'fon krwa ke ti a bezwen de ça_  
_Je crois que tu as besoin de ça_

_Na, Mok krwa ki vien jus de compend ki respi pu_  
_Non, je crois qu'il vient juste de comprendre qu'il ne respirait plus._

_Lés-le, y sé nagé é yla merite_  
_laisse-le, il sait nager et il l'a mérité._

_Si Dono di pa nah nuh, ca pa arive_  
_Si tu ne disais pas de connerie, ça ne serait pas arrivé._

_Fem ta klap ou Dono sui nou à nag!_  
_Ferme ta gueule ou tu nous suis à la nage!_

_Cé o... FAKK!_  
_C'est o.. MERDE!_

_Alo nou cé pran bato_  
_Alors nous prenons le bateau_

_Vou préparé, nou pati bwento._  
_Préparez-vous, nous partons bientôt._


	17. Chapter 17

**L'Exilée de l'Exodar**

Comparé à leurs précédentes tentatives de contact, entrer dans l'Exodar fut étonnamment facile.  
En réalité, dès le moment ou Nadezha retira sa capuche, c'est comme si les draeneis ne faisaient même plus attention à ses compagnons. Un des gardes avait même lâché son arme et son bouclier pour l'attraper et la serrer contre lui en hurlant en draenique. Quand il daigna enfin la reposer et la laisser s'éloigner, le mot courait déjà que Nadezha était là et les curieux accouraient.  
-Tu étais une célébrité? Demanda Donovàn après qu'une matrone draenei laissait la jeune femme partir non sans lui avoir plaqué deux grosses bises sur les joues.  
-Je... Ne pense pas.. avoua Nadezha, un peu honteuse de ne pas arriver à se souvenir de la moitié de ceux qui viennent la saluer.  
-Je suis étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas de préjugés sur les chevaliers de la mort, ajouta Denaelle.  
-Oh, je ne crois pas, intervint Andreas avant de se tourner vers une jeune femme qui approchait en souriant. Bonjour Mademoiselle.  
La draenei sursauta et s'écarta précipitamment de quelques pas sur le coté, jetant un regard effaré à l'humain avant d'adresser un petit signe de tête à Nadezha et tourner les sabots, courant comme si elle avait le diable après elle.  
-Ils se méfient toujours de nous, c'est pour Nadezha qu'ils font une exception.  
-Pourquoi feraient-t-ils ça? S'étonna la draenei fronçant les sourcils, fouillant sa mémoire.  
-Parce que du temps ou tu vivais ici mon enfant, tu étais une des guérisseuses les plus aimées de tout l'Exodar.  
Nadezha se tourna vers la voix d'homme qui venait de parler et vit un vieux roué approcher, boitant malgré l'aide de sa canne de shaman. Sa peau était d'un mauve plus prononcé que chez les autres draeneis et son visage déformé. Il n'avait presque pas de nez et l'âge ou la maladie avait creusé son visage d'innombrables rides profondes. Il portait une robe bleue et sa capuche cachait le reste de son visage, mais il avait des tentacules supplémentaires qui retombaient sur son dos, ondulant au rythme de ses pas. En le voyant, le visage de Nadezha s'éclaira et elle eut un grand sourire.  
-Long-voyant.. balbutia-t-elle d'un ton ravi.  
-Je crois que tu ne m'as jamais appelé ainsi, mon enfant, déclara le vieux roué en boitant vers Nadezha. Si tu es bien celle que tous espèrent, tu le sais...  
-Diadia, murmura Nadezha juste avant de se jeter au cou du vieux roué. Diadia Nobundo!  
Le shaman sourit et posa sa grande main sur le dos de la jeune femme, visiblement soulagé d'avoir été reconnu.  
-Alors tu te souviens, c'est bien, fit-il en la serrant doucement contre lui. Il y a d'autres chevaliers de la mort qui sont revenus, et aucun n'avait de souvenir de leurs vies d'avant. Laisse-moi te regarder ma petite.  
Nadezha s'écarta d'un pas, mais garda la grande main du vieux shaman dans les siennes, refusant de le lâcher.  
-Diadia...  
-Tu as l'air en bonne santé, continua le vieil homme en l'observant, détaillant son apparence d'un regard critique. Cette armure semble horriblement lourde néanmoins.  
-Elle... est utile Diadia... avoua la draenei avec un petit sourire embarrassé.  
Le vieux shaman changea sa main de place, la glissant au creux du bras de Nadezha et instinctivement, elle porta son bras de manière à le laisser s'appuyer sur elle. Il eut un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers les cinq autres.  
-Et qui sont ces jeunes gens?  
-Mes amis Diadia. Laisse-moi te les présenter. Voici Mok'fon, Denaelle, Andreas, celle qui ne dis rien s'appelle Loki et Donovàn. C'est grâce à lui que je suis libre Diadia.  
Le Long-voyant baissa les yeux sur Donovàn, l'observant si longuement que l'elfe commença à se tortiller nerveusement, jetant des petits coups d'oeil inquiets à son amie.  
-Je te remercie d'être venu en aide à Nadezha. Néanmoins, les tiens ne sont pas très bien vus ici enfant du sang, déclara finalement le shaman à Donovàn.  
L'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais au grand soulagement de Nadezha, la referma aussitôt son regard se faisant vague. Il finit par hocher la tête et remit sa capuche d'un geste rapide.  
-Je doute que tu sois responsable des crimes de tes pairs, continua le draenei d'un ton plus amical, soit juste prudent.  
-Oui Diadia.  
Cette fois, Nadezha se flanqua une tape sur le front en poussant un grognement de dépit.  
-Long-voyant, Donovàn, tu dois l'appeler Long-voyant.  
-C'est pas son titre diadia? S'étonna l'elfe.  
Le vieux shaman eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, serrant affectueusement la main sur le bras de la jeune femme.  
-Seulement celui que me donne Nadezha.  
-Ça veut dire « oncle », expliqua la jeune femme d'un air embarrassé.  
-C'est ton oncle?  
-De coeur, à défaut de sang, expliqua le vieux homme avec un petit sourire à la jeune femme.  
-Il m'a vue toute petite, expliqua Nadezha. Je jouais dans les pattes de son elekk quand j'étais enfant.  
-Et cela a donné à sa mère plus de cheveux blancs que n'importe quelle attaque de démon. Elle était déjà téméraire à l'époque.  
-Ca pas changé beaucoup, déclara Mok'fon.  
-Je crois que rien ne la feras changer, déclara le vieux shaman. Allons. Viens chez moi, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. Et.. Tes amis peuvent venir bien entendu.

* * *

Quand la petite troupe entra dans les logements du vieux shaman, il fallut que Nadezha l'aide à trouver dans sa cuisine de quoi faire du thé et assez de tasses pour le servir. Le petit appartement était entièrement remplis de plantes en pots d'Azeroth et Outreterre, des multiples livres et parchemins sur l'art des shamans, la politique de l'Alliance et tant d'autres choses que même s'asseoir devenait un défi. Tout en posant sur la table un plateau de tasses et de thé, Nadezha eut un petit claquement de langue irrité, essuyant la surface du meuble de la main.  
-Diadia, qui s'occupe de toi? Ta maison est un vrai fouillis!  
-Valon et Dunaer viennent m'aider, répondit le shaman en dégageant une chaise pour Denaelle, l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
-Je ne fais pas confiance à ces deux là pour manier un balai régulièrement, grommela Nadezha tout en servant ses amis.  
-Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, répondit le vieux draenei avec un sourire amusé. Mais je suis un vieux roué têtu qui n'aime pas qu'on range ses affaires. Allons laisse-moi faire Nadeshen'ka, c'est moi l'hôte.  
Le vieux draenei prit gentiment la théière des mains de la jeune femme et lui fit signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'il servait les autres chevaliers de la mort.  
-C'est étrange, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être surpris de voir Nadezha, s'étonna Donovàn.  
-Les esprits m'ont annoncé son retour, expliqua Nobundo, ils m'ont prévenu que ma disciple favorite reviendrais. J'avoue que je pensais qu'ils parlaient de ton esprit, je suis content de voir que j'avais tort.  
-Je suis contente d'être revenue, avoua Nadezha, encore une raison de remercier les orcs.  
-Remercier les orcs? S'étonna Nobundo en fronçant les sourcils, Naaru, pourquoi?  
-L'un d'eux a tué Mannoroth, expliqua Nadezha avant de résumer brièvement ce qu'elle savait.  
-Mannoroth est... Oh. Cela est... cela est une très bonne nouvelle! Je vais envoyer un message au Prophète tout de suite! Ah... Non il vaut mieux que je le prévienne de vive voix.  
Il posa la théière au centre de la table et fixa longuement Nadezha avant de se tourner vers un placard, l'ouvrant et fouillant soigneusement dedans.  
-Mais avant ça... Ah, mais ou l'ais-je encore mit? Marmonna le shaman en cherchant dans son meuble.  
-Diadia tu vas tout faire tomber.  
-Tiens-moi ça, rétorqua le vieillard en lui mettant une grande boite dans les bras, empilant d'autres par dessus au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans le placard. Ah, je l'ai.  
Il sortit un coffret fait de cette étrange matière minérale qui semblait composer l'entièreté de l'Exodar et alla le poser sur la table avant de venir décharger Nadezha de son fardeau, rangeant à nouveau les boites dans un ordre plus qu'aléatoire. Il la mena ensuite à la table et lui tendit le coffret.  
-Ceci est à toi ma petite, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.  
Nadezha ouvrit la boite avec un expression curieuse qui disparut comme neige au soleil quand elle reconnut son contenu. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle sortit quatre petits totems de pierre et de cristal, les alignant devant elle.  
-Ce sont.. Mes totems? Murmura Nadezha en prenant le plus proche.  
-Oui mon enfant. On me les as ramenés après ta.. disparition.  
-Mais qui...  
Cette fois le vieil homme eut un regard soucieux et posa sa main sur celle de son élève qui ne tenait pas le totem.  
-Tu ne te souviens pas?  
-Pas... Pas de tout Diadia. Parfois ça me reviens dès que j'entends un nom ou que je vois un...  
-Mihail, l'interrompit le long-voyant d'un ton calme.  
Nadezha resta silencieuse quelques secondes.  
Puis elle se leva d'un bond, horrifiée.  
-MIHAIL! Ou est-t-il? Il va bien? Il a put revenir en sécurité? Naaru qu'est ce qui s'est passé après...  
-Nadezha, calme-toi, demanda Denaelle en lui prenant le bras. Du calme.  
-Il va bien Nadezha, déclara Nobundo en aidant l'elfe à rasseoir son élève. Nadezha... de quoi d'autre te souviens-tu?  
-Nous... Mihail et moi... Nous revenions de la Chapelle de l'Espoir... Il y a eut une embuscade aux Maleterres. Et j'ai... j'ai été touchée par un sort.  
Le Long-voyant hocha la tête caressant doucement le dos de la jeune femme en cercles rassurant, pendant que celle-ci se remémorait des souvenirs pénibles.  
-Mihail a tenté de me soigner. La Lumière ne marchait pas, murmura Nadezha, la bénédiction des Naaru n'arrivait pas à me guérir et j'étais.. j'étais trop faible pour utiliser mes sorts et...  
Nadezha porta la main à sa bouche, puis, comme à regret, sur son ventre.  
-Mihail a... Il a dut...  
Elle releva les yeux vers le long-voyant.  
-Il a dut ouvrir mon ventre pour sauver le bébé.  
Denaelle serra la main sur le bras de son amie et les garçons échangèrent un regard stupéfait, sans rien oser ajouter. La jeune femme posa à nouveau la main sur sa bouche, puis ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes qui lui venait avant de regarder à nouveau son mentor.  
-Ou... ou est-il?  
-A la forge de Miall, répondit le vieux roué. Vas. Vite.  
Nadezha hocha la tête et se leva d'un bond. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue ridée du vieillard et sortit rapidement, sans laisser à ses amis le temps de la suivre.  
-Allez avec elle, demanda le shaman en se tournant vers eux, elle aura besoin de soutien.  
Mok'fon hocha la tête, saluant poliment le vieillard alors que Donovàn et Denaelle avaient déjà passé la porte, pendant qu'Andreas faisait lâcher sa tasse à Loki.

* * *

Il était assez facile de suivre Nadezha à travers l'exodar, son armure noire tranchait sur les murs lumineux et les vêtements clair des autres draeneis, mais les amis découvraient dans le même temps qu'un draenei pressé était difficile à rattraper. Ce ne fut que quand Nadezha s'arrêta devant la forge qu'ils purent enfin la rejoindre, profitant qu'elle hésitait à entrer.  
-Nad? S'inquiéta Donovàn en posant sa main sur son bras.  
-Il est là, murmura la draenei, j'entends sa voix.  
Plusieurs draeneis discutaient dans la forge, parlant suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre par dessus le martelage des armes et armures en cours de fabrication. Deux d'entre eux, un mâle et une femelle, se chamaillaient joyeusement et Denaelle vit son amie prendre une profonde inspiration avant de passer le seuil.  
La forge servait aussi de lieu d'apprentissage, et une jeune draenei aux cheveux vert expliquait quelque chose à deux apprentis, un draenei et un gnome, tout en répondant aux taquineries d'un mâle tout proche.  
-Il ne pèse pas la moitié de l'enclume, lança le mâle en commun tout en désignant le gnome.  
-Dis-donc le grand bleu, je t'ai rien demandé! Rétorqua le gnome d'un ton bon enfant. C'est à Miall que je parle!  
-A Miall? Vraiment? J'avais l'impression que tu t'adressais à ses seins.  
Le gnome se mit à protester à grand cris, au grand amusement du mâle et de la dénommée Miall. Le grand draenei ricana et leva son marteau pour achever son travail quand il leva les yeux et aperçut Nadezha, debout devant lui, qui le fixait.  
Le marteau de métal tomba sur le sol minéral avec un grand bruit qui fit sursauter la forgeronne et ses apprentis.  
-Mihail! Protesta Miall. Qu'est ce que tu as dans les mains? Forge avec tes tentacules, tu iras plus vi...  
La draenei s'étrangla à moitié en voyant Nadezha debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
-Nadeshka?  
Nadezha lui adressa un petit regard et eut un rapide sourire en la reconnaissant.  
-Millashen'ka, répondit-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Mihail.  
Le mâle avait une peau plus claire et légèrement plus mauve que celle de Nadezha, mais faisait presque une tête de plus et deux fois la largeur que la jeune femme.  
-Mihail...  
-Tu es.. Tu... qu'est ce que... cette armure... Mais tu étais...  
La tirade du mâle fut interrompue par le vagissement d'un petit enfant déterminé à se faire entendre par-dessus les bruits de la forge. Mihail hésita et fit signe à Nadezha de ne pas bouger, s'éclipsant dans l'arrière salle avant de revenir, un petit paquet entre les mains. Denaelle vit son amie avoir un petit mouvement de recul et elle la retint fermement, l'empêchant de céder à la panique et s'enfuir en courant.  
-Nadezha...  
-C'est mon... mon bébé...  
-Oui, répondit Mihail en approchant. C'est elle...  
-C'est une fille? Murmura Nadezha, d'un ton perdu.  
-La plus belle de toute, répondit son mâle en se penchant, lui présentant l'enfant emmailloté.  
La petite fille devait avoir un peu moins d'un an. Elle avait un fin duvet de cheveux vert foncé sur le crane et sa peau était presque aussi sombre que celle de sa mère. Son père l'avait emmailloté dans une couverture bleue pâle qu'elle essayait de dénouer à coup de sabots tout en baillant, les yeux encore tout endormis.  
Nadezha leva une main hésitante vers le bébé, interrogeant Mihail du regard.  
-Vas-y. Prends-la dans tes bras.  
-Merci, murmura Nadezha.  
Mihail dut l'aider à installer le bébé correctement dans ses bras, la petite gigotant avec détermination et il garda une main sous elle une fois qu'elle fut dans les bras de Nadezha.  
-Elle est... Elle va bien? Comment l'as tu appelée?  
-Zhenya, répondit Mihail. Elle est en très bonne santé, les guérisseurs se sont bien occupé d'elle.  
-Fin de la leçon, déclara soudain Miall, urgence familiale, revenez demain. Désolée les garçons. Vous, ajouta la forgeronne en désignant les chevaliers de la morts, avec moi, Mihail, je ferme la forge pour aujourd'hui, reste avec Nadezha et Zhenoushka. Prenez tout votre temps... Je vous attend ce soir à la maison.  
-Oui... Merci grande soeur, répondit Mihail avec un petit sourire tremblant d'émotion.  
La forgeronne leur sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de Nadezha.  
-Et je réclamerais des explications, mais plus tard. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu Nadeshka.  
-Merci Millashen'ka.  
La jeune femme sourit puis se tourna vers les chevaliers de la mort, leur faisant signe de sortir.  
-Hop hop hop! Laissons-les! Fit-elle en poussant Mok'fon vers la sortie.

* * *

Ce ne fut que tard ce soir là que Nadezha rejoignit ses amis. Miall avait réussit à leur arranger un logement dans quelques pièces abandonnées de l'Exodar, non loin de là ou elle logeait avec son frère et sa nièce. Quand elle arriva, Mok'fon achevait de préparer le repas sur les étranges plaques de métal chauffant qui servait de feu de cuisine aux draeneis, sous le regard intéressé de Denaelle.  
-Y as-t-il une viande que tu ne sais pas préparer? Demanda l'elfe, accoudée près du troll.  
-Mok'fon sé pa pou lé elekk, répondit le troll en touillant le contenu de la casserole.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'éviter, c'est assez mal vu de manger des elekks par ici, conseilla Nadezha en refermant derrière elle.  
-Nad! S'exclama Denaelle.  
La draenei les rejoignit en souriant et observa la casserole avec intérêt.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on mange?  
-Nad é pa avé sa famiy? S'étonna le troll.  
-On... Nous avons eut une grande discussion tout les trois. Quatre en comptant Diadia, cinq avec Zhenoushka...  
La draenei eut un petit sourire peiné avant d'inspirer profondément.  
-Je ne reste pas avec eux.  
-Pardon? S'exclama Denaëlle.  
-Je vais avec vous en Nordfendre.  
-Kwa? Répéta Mok'fon sur le même ton. Non!  
-Mok s'il te plait, écoutes-moi, implora la draenei.  
-Non non non, répéta Mok'fon en secouant la tête sans cesser de faire la cuisine. Mok sé comman Nad é fé. E va paler, é va di dé aguments é Mok y di wi. Alo cé non mainan.  
-Il y a du vrai dedans, nota Donovàn en entrant dans la pièce, son épée et une pierre à aiguiser dans la main. Coucou Nad, on vous entend du salon, pourquoi vous vous chamaillez?  
-La zizu veu venir avé nou en Nofend, expliqua Mok'fon d'un ton irrité en désignant Nadezha de sa cuillère.  
-Et toi tu ne veux pas. Pourquoi au juste? Demanda l'elfe alors qu'Andreas venait jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce par dessus son épaule.  
Mok'fon dédia un regard stupéfait à son camarade.  
-Oy? Dono? Nad a bébé! Y fo ke Nad é swa avé bébé!  
-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois celui qui donne autant d'importance à la famille Mok, s'étonna Andreas.  
-C'est très noble à toi Mok, reprit Nadezha, mais je ne peux pas.  
-Poukwa?  
-Parce que je n'aurais pas de tranquillité d'esprit tant que le Roi Liche existeras.  
Mok'fon jeta un regard ahuri à la draenei, puis à ses amis, cherchant un soutien quelconque de leur part, mais tous approuvèrent Nadezha.  
-Nad é murka! Nad cé pas comm lezot de la lame d'Eben. Fo pa revanj, pa kan y'a bébé!  
-Tu crois que ce n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance?  
-Wii! Cé pa ca?  
-Non. Les autres Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène veulent se venger parce que le Roi Liche les as utilisé comme appât. Mais je ne me bats pas pour l'honneur ou la gloire, je me battrais pour ma fille! Pour qu'elle puisse grandir dans un monde sans démon, ni Roi Liche!  
-Ti bébé a bezwenn di sa mama! Nad peu pa pati é laissé bébé é émé.  
-Je ne les abandonnes pas. Je reviendrais. Mais pas avant que le Roi Liche soit mort.  
Le troll s'apprêta à protester à nouveau, secouant la tête, mais la draenei posa la main sur sa joue, l'immobilisant d'un simple geste.  
-Si ça ne te plait pas Mok'fon, alors fait en sorte que je lui revienne. Que je leur revienne. Je te confie ma vie ou ce qu'il en reste, Mok.  
Le troll leva les mains d'un geste hésitant, et chercha à nouveau de l'aide auprès de ses alliés, mais encore une fois, aucun ne fit un geste pour tenter de convaincre la draenei.  
-Ti... Ti... TI TOCTOC!  
-Il paraît que j'étais comme ça bien avant ma mort, répondit Nadezha d'un ton fier.  
Mok eut un profond soupir et se massa le front, s'avouant vaincu.  
-Daco.. Daco, nou sé fé commca.  
-Merci Mok!  
-Mok'fon yé gro, gro murka, soupira le troll alors que la draenei se jetait à son cou. Mok'fon y sen ki va regrèt.

* * *

-Prenez-soin d'elle, demanda Mihail, quand il les accompagna jusqu'au quai le lendemain.  
-Mok... il ramène.. Nad... hum... Comme elle est, maintenant.  
-En un seul morceau, pas un de moins, pas un de plus, assura Donovàn.  
-Et le plus vite possible, ajouta Denaelle.  
-Merci. Sois prudente toi, demanda-t-il à sa femme, déposant un petit baiser sur son front.  
-Promis, roucoula Nadezha avant de baisser les yeux sur Zhenya dans ses bras. Veille sur elle.  
Elle mit délicatement la petite fille dans les bras de son père et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de s'écarter.  
-Je m'occupe d'eux deux, déclara Miall en lâchant le coude du long-voyant Nobundo.  
-Merci Millashen'ka, répondit Nadezha en la serrant dans ses bras.  
-Je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi? Réclama Donovàn en ouvrant les bras.  
Les deux draeneis échangèrent un regard dubitatif, mais Miall finit par lâcher sa belle-sœur et approcher de l'elfe, lui pinçant la joue entre le pouce et l'index.  
-Trop petit pour moi l'elfe.  
-Ho, alleeeez, protesta Donovàn.  
-Diadia... Merci pour tout.  
-Que la bénédiction des esprits soit sur toi Nadezha, déclara le vieux shaman en lui prenant la main, mettant un petit sac de cuir entre ses doigts.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
-Tes totems.  
Nadezha secoua la tête en faisant mine de rendre le paquet à son maitre, mais celui ci refusa d'un signe de tête.  
-Les esprits sont toujours avec toi Nadezha.  
-Mais je suis morte! Le pacte que j'avais avec eux...  
-Nadezha, souviens-toi. Tout ce qui existe, vit. Les éléments sont toujours là, tu es toujours là. Le pacte que tu as avec eux existe toujours. C'est comme ta mémoire. Il ne te manque que l'élément déclencheur pour te souvenir. D'ici là, garde tes totems avec toi.  
-Bien Diadia, murmura la jeune draenei.  
-Nadezha, reprit Denaelle, le bateau va bientôt partir. Tu es sure que...  
-Oui... Allons-y. Au revoir Diadia. Miall. Zhenya... Mihail...  
Les deux époux échangèrent un dernier baiser et Nadezha s'écarta, à regret, avant de réussir à tourner le dos à sa famille. Elle monta sur le bateau, suivie de Denaelle et alla se mettre à sa place habituelle, au bastingage, près d'Andreas. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le quai jusqu'à ce que l'Exodar lui même soit hors de vue.  
Andreas, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être malade trop violemment, tituba jusqu'à Denaelle, assise sur un tonneau à coté de Mok'fon et Donovàn, Loki installée entre eux.  
-Denaelle...  
-Tu vas être malade sur nous Andreas, protesta Donovàn.  
-La ferme, rétorqua l'humain. Denaelle, va la voir.  
-Ça ne va pas?  
-Elle.. Elle pleure, répondit Andreas.  
Il cligna des yeux quand les deux elfes bondirent sur leurs pieds dans le même mouvement et encadrèrent Nadezha au suivant, prenant la draenei dans leurs bras pour la consoler.  
-Nad est.. pas bien? Demanda Mok'fon.  
-Elle pleure... Heu... Elle a... de l'eau qui coule des yeux, explique Andreas en mimant le trajet des larmes sur ses joues. Tu n'y vas pas?  
-Mok'fon sait pas... Faire comme eux.  
-Consoler?  
-Wii.  
Andreas jeta un regard aux trois amis par dessus son épaule. Nadezha avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Denaelle et pleurait en silence, pendant que Donovàn lui parlait à voix basse, caressant ses cheveux.  
-Je crois.. qu'ils sont plus doués que nous pour ça.  
-Wii, admit Mok'fon en baissant les yeux.  
-Tu vas vraiment faire en sorte qu'elle s'en sorte en vie? Demanda Andreas en se tournant à nouveau vers l'horizon.  
-Pesonn y va mouri, répondit le troll, Mok'fon y va fé tou pou ca. Ni Nad, ni Dena, ni Dono, ni Loki... Ni Andeas.  
L'humain tourna la tête vers le troll, lui jetant un long regard hésitant avant de soupirer.  
-J'ai pas besoin de protection Mok.  
Le troll roula des yeux mais l'humain continua sur sa lancée, l'empêchant de reprendre la parole.  
-Par contre, toi, tu auras besoin d'aide pour garder ces trois là en vie.  
-Andeas èd Mok?  
L'humain eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.  
-On les ramèneras en vie. Tous.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit Dico Franco Draenei**_  
_(Inspiré par le russe et le roumain)_  
_Diadia_  
_Oncle (ou tonton)_

_Nadeshen'ka, Nadeshka_  
_Surnom affectueux de Nadezha_

_Millashen'ka_  
_Surnom affectueux de Miall_

_Zhenoushka_  
_Surnom affectueux de Zhenya_  
__

_**Petit Dico Franco Mok'fon**_  
_Mok'fon sé pa pou lé elekk_  
_Je ne sais pas pour les elekks._

_Nad é pa avé sa famiy?_  
_Tu n'es pas avec ta famille?_

_Non non non. Mok sé comman Nad é fé. E va paler, é va di dé aguments é Mok y di wi. Alo cé non mainan._  
_Non non non, Je sais comment tu fais. Tu vas parler, tu vas donner des arguments et je vais dire oui. Alors c'est non maintenant._

_La zizu veu venir avé nou en Nofend_  
_La nénette veut venir avec nous en Nordfendre_

_Oy? Dono? Nad a bébé! Y fo ke Nad é swa avé bébé!_  
_Ho? Dono? Elle ua un bébé! Il faut qu'elle soit avec son bébé!_

_Nad é murka! Nad cé pas comm lezot de la lame d'Eben. Fo pa revanj, pa kan y'a bébé!_  
_Tu es idiote! Tu n'es pas les autres de la Lame d'Ebene! Il ne faut pas se venger, pas quand on a un enfant!_

_Wii! Cé pa ca?_  
_Oui! C'est pas ça?_

_Ti bébé a bezwenn di sa mama! Nad peu pa pati é laissé bébé é émé._  
_Ton bébé a besoin de sa maman! Tu ne peux pas partir en laissant ton bébé et ton amant!_

_Ti... Ti... TI TOCTOC!_  
_Tu.. Tu... TU ES FOLLE!_

_Daco.. Daco, nou sé fé commca._  
_D'accord... D'accord, on fait comme ça._

_Mok'fon yé gro, gro murka. Mok'fon y sen ki va regrèt._  
_Je suis un gros, gros idiot. Je sens que je vais le regretter._

_Pesonn y va mouri, répondit le troll, Mok'fon y va fé tou pou ca. Ni Nad, ni Dena, ni Dono, ni Loki... Ni Andeas._  
_Personne ne mourra. Je ferais tout pour ça. Ni Nad, ni Dena, ni Dono, ni Loki... Ni Andreas_

_Andeas èd Mok_  
_Tu m'aideras?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Plan d'attaque**

-On y va, on lui casse les genoux et on revient se pinter.  
L'aubergiste de L'Oeil de Poisson jeta un regard étonné à la petite troupe de chevaliers de la mort rassemblés à la plus grande table de l'auberge d'Auberdine. Elle les avait laissé entrer à contrecœur, mais leurs insignes de l'alliance, ainsi que la promesse de déposer leurs armes dans le râtelier de l'entrée l'avait convaincue qu'ils ne cherchaient pas d'ennuis.  
Pas plus que la population habituelle d'aventuriers qui écumait sa réserve d'alcool en tout cas. Elle souleva son plateau avec un petit soupir et plaqua un sourire commerçant sur son visage avant d'approcher d'eux.  
-Voici vos bières, lança-t-elle une fois près de leur table.  
Le troll leva les yeux vers elle, la forçant à réprimer ses deux premières réactions instinctives, à savoir s'enfuir en hurlant ou lui jeter le plateau au visage. Un de ses cousins avait été dévoré par les trolls quand elle était enfant, et elle avait jusque-là évité tout contact avec ces barbares. Aussi avait-elle été très surprise d'entendre le troll lui parler en commun maladroit.  
Et surtout...  
-Merci.  
Surtout la remercier.  
-Merci ma belle, ajouta l'elfe de sang avec un grand sourire charmant.  
-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? Demanda-t-elle en déposant les chopes devant eux.  
-Auriez-vous une carte? Demanda l'elfe de nuit, assise entre le sindorei et le troll.  
-De la région ou du continent?  
-Du monde de préférence.  
-Je... Vais vérifier.  
-Merci beaucoup.  
Les chevaliers la regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se pencher à nouveau par-dessus la table, sirotant leurs boissons.  
-Dans l'idée générale, ça me convient, commença Andreas, mais il va falloir qu'on creuse un peu plus le plan d'attaque.  
-Ca é pa simp. Kwa on sé su le F'éo en Nofend?  
-Voici une carte Messieurs Dames, l'interrompit poliment l'aubergiste en approchant, tendant une feuille pliée en quatre à Denaelle.  
-Merci infiniment, ha, il y a le Norfendre dessus, c'est parfait. Je vous la rends dès que nous avons fini.  
L'aubergiste inclina la tête et s'éloigna à nouveau, jetant de petits regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule.  
-Je crois qu'on l'inquiète plus que la bande de mercenaires humains qui a essayé de lui mettre la main au panier tout à l'heure, déclara Donovàn.  
-Elle doit avoir plus l'habitude de ça que de chevaliers de la mort hordeux, déclara Andreas.  
-Bref. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été en Norfendre quand j'étais encore... encore sous Son contrôle, déclara Nadezha.  
-Pareil pour moi, continua Donovàn. L'Achérus était surtout un lieu pour former les chevaliers de la mort recrutés dans les Royaumes de l'Est, elle n'est jamais retourné en Norfendre depuis son décollage de la Couronne des Glaces.  
-Le katye jeneral du Wa Liche, cé là, déclara Mok'fon en désignant la Couronne des glaces sur la carte. Nou cé alé là.  
-Comme ça? La bouche en coeur?  
-Non, fo infomasyon.  
-De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, reprit Denaelle, le regard rivé sur la carte, les ports de l'alliance et de la horde sont situé soit dans la Toundra Boréenne, soit dans le Fjord Hurlant.  
-Merveilleux, il va falloir choisir entre le zeppelin et le bateau, grommela Andreas.  
-Il va falloir d'abord choisir entre Port Allianceux ou Hordeux. Avec arrivé à l'ouest ou à l'est, déclara Denaelle.  
-Koi cé le dépa pli pré? Demanda Mok'fon entre deux gorgées de bières.  
-Pour aller en Nordfendre... Heu... On peut y aller par Hurlevent... Et le Port de Menethil.  
-Qui sont tous les deux dans les Royaumes de l'Est, nota Donovàn en tapotant le continent, tout comme Fossoyeuse. En Kalimdor, nous n'avons qu'Orgrimmar.  
-Qui nous mène ou? Demanda Nadezha en tournant la carte vers elle.  
-Au Bastion Chanteguerre, ici, répondit Donovàn en désignant un point à l'ouest de Norfendre.  
-Il nous faudra à nouveau deux à trois semaines pour traverser Kalimdor en largeur, objecta la draenei, sauf si on prend une monture volante.  
Andreas lança un regard implorant à la draenei qui retint difficilement un petit rire à l'expression de l'humain. Il chargeait sans hésiter des créatures de trois fois sa taille, mais faisait des pieds et des mains pour éviter tout autre moyen de transport que son cheval.  
-Il nous faudra tout autant pour reprendre le bateau pour Hurlevent, objecta Donovàn, au final, ça reviens au même, il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour qui ça fasse une différence.  
-Pitié, marmonna Andreas, je suis malade rien qu'à penser à deux semaines sur un bateau.  
-Orgrimmar alors? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Ou alo, nou cé retouné su Akerus, déclara Mok'fon en posant une pierre noire sur la carte, dans les maleterres de l'Est. E là, nou cé alé à Fossoyeuse.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la pierre de foyer corrompue posée sur le papier jauni. Ils l'avaient toutes conservée après la défaite du Roi Liche, sans vraiment oser l'utiliser. Une seule incantation et ils seraient à nouveau dans la nécropole volante.  
-Véto, déclara Donovàn en levant la main, pas moyen que je retourne là-bas, Siouxie va soit me violer, soit me tuer.  
-Mé nou cé touve infomasyon su Wa Liche é sé bazes la ba.  
-Vous avez tous les deux raisons, soupira Denaelle. Nous courrons le risque de nous faire tuer au moindre mouvement de travers sur l'Acherus, mais ils ont toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin.  
-Peut-être pas, intervint Nadezha, nous sommes officiellement des ambassadeurs entre l'Alliance, la Horde et eux, si nous disparaissons sans prévenir, ça porterais un coup fatal aux relations entre les trois factions.  
-Nous ne sommes pas assez influents auprès de la Horde et de l'Alliance pour que la Lame d'Ébène nous laisse tranquille, objecta Andreas.  
-Ca, la Lame d'Ébène l'ignore, déclara Nadezha avant de porter sa chope à ses lèvres.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la draenei qui battit innocemment des cils.  
-Nad é sétèn de pa être rogue? Demanda Mok'fon avec un petit regard admiratif pour la draenei.  
-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment Mok.  
-Ca é.  
-On y retourne alors, soupira Donovàn, mais je tiens à avoir un garde du corps tout le temps qu'on sera là-bas.  
-Tu as déjà Loki, ça ne suffit pas? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, fit Donovàn en passant un bras autour des épaules de la Réprouvé, tu me protègeras ma belle?  
-Nou cé fé vit. Nou pa resté lontem. Y fo jus lé bazes du Wa Liche, sé seviteus é nou cé pati pou Fossoyeuse.  
-Ça me va, déclara Andreas. Mais nous restons groupés. A la vôtre et mort au Roi Liche.  
-Mort au Roi Liche, renchérirent ses amis en entrechoquant leurs chopes avec la sienne.  
-Mais sans rire, reprit Donovàn, qui me protégera de Siouxie?  
-Le petit chevalier de la mort a peur d'une vilaine banshee? Le taquina Andreas. Reste avec moi mon petit, je te protègerais de mon corps.

* * *

-DONOVAAAAAAAAAAN!  
-Bon, d'accord, soupira Andreas, tu as tes raisons.  
-Tu restes entre elle et moi Andreas, ou je te pousse du haut de l'Acherus, grommela Donovàn en retirant ses doigts de ses oreilles.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico franco - Mok'fon**_  
_Ca é pa si simp. Kwa on sé su le F'éo en Nofend?_  
_C'est pas si simple. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur le Fléau en Nordfendre?_

_Le katye jeneral du Wa Liche, cé là. Nou cé alé là._  
_Le quartier général du Roi Liche, c'est là. C'est là que nous allons._

_Non, fo infomasyon._  
_Non, il nous faut des informations._

_Koi cé le dépa pli pré?_  
_Quel est le départ le plus proche?_

_Ou alo, nou cé retouné su Akerus. E là, nou cé alé à Fossoyeuse._  
_Ou alors, nous retournons sur l'Acherus. Et de là, nous alons à Fossoyeuse._

_Mé nou cé touve infomasyon su Wa Liche é sé bazes la ba._  
_Mais nous trouverons des informations sur le Roi Liche et ses bases là-bas._

_Nad é sétèn de pa être rogue?_  
_Tu es sure de ne pas être une rogue?_

_Ca é._  
_Ça l'est._

_Nou cé fé vit. Nou pa resté lontem. Y fo jus lé bazes du Wa Liche, sé seviteus é nou cé pati pou Fossoyeuse._  
_Nous ferons vite. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Il faut juste les__ bases du Roi Liche, ses serviteurs et nous repartons pour Fossoyeuse._


	19. Chapter 19

**Ça barde au Fort d'Ébène**

-Dépêche-toi.  
-J'ai bientôt fini, répondit Donovàn, penché sur la forge-rune de l'Acherus.  
-Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres, vite, continua Andreas, observant les alentours au cas où une petite banshee hystérique sortirait de derrière une colonne.  
-Voilà, voilà, ça y est, s'exclama Donovàn en se redressant une flèche à la main.  
Andreas y jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide qu'il réitéra en reconnaissant une rune lumineuse sur la pointe  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
-J'ai mis une rune de trancheglace sur la pointe de flèche, répondit Donovàn en décrochant son arc de son dos.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour voir si ça marche, répondit l'elfe comme si c'était évident, viens, on va la tester.  
-Donovàn, on doit rejoindre les autres...  
-Ils sont à portée de vue, rétorqua Donovàn en montrant Mok'fon, en train de discuter avec l'instructeur Thorval et les filles, je vais juste dans l'arène centrale l'essayer sur un mannequin d'entrainement.  
Andreas grommela dans sa barbe, mais suivit néanmoins l'elfe dans l'arène centrale. Les initiés indignes avaient tous été exécutés et la fosse centrale ou ils avaient été auparavant enchainés était devenue une aire d'entrainement. Des mannequins y avaient été installés sur lesquels s'entrainaient encore les plus récents des chevaliers de la mort. Donovàn en choisit un à l'écart et tendit soigneusement son arc, visant la tête du mannequin. Plusieurs chevaliers cessèrent leur entrainement pour observer l'elfe bander son arc. Aucun autre repenti ne semblait utiliser d'armes à distance et l'arc de Donovàn avait déjà suscité bien des interrogations. Andreas jeta un regard méfiant au plus proche des chevaliers, un kaldorei aux cheveux bleutés avant de se tourner vers son ami.  
-Essaye de ne pas le rater au moins.  
-Je tirais à l'arc alors que tu n'étais même pas né, rétorqua l'elfe en lâchant la corde.  
La flèche se planta en plein milieu de la tête de paille.  
Et traversa tout bonnement le rondin sur laquelle elle était plantée avant d'achever sa course dans le mur derrière le mannequin, s'enfonçant d'un bon pouce dans la pierre sombre.  
Un lourd silence régna soudain dans l'arène. Donovàn cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Andreas avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je vais m'en faire tout un carquois!  
-Et qu'espères tu faire avec ce genre de jouet, rétorqua soudain le kaldorei avec une moue hautaine.  
-Tu appelles ça un jouet? rétorqua Donovàn en désignant l'état du mannequin et du mur.  
-Tu gâches le pouvoir de la rune, grinça le kaldorei, elles ne sont pas faites pour ça.  
-Je suis meilleur à l'arc qu'à l'épée, rétorqua Donovàn en lui tournant le dos, autant qu'elle serve.  
-Vraiment?  
La voix de l'elfe de la nuit avait une inflexion moqueuse qui hérissa aussitôt tous les instincts de combattant d'Andreas. Il vit l'elfe dégainer son épée et l'humain fit un pas en avant, la main sur le pommeau de la sienne.  
-Donovàn, attention! Lança-t-il en orc.  
Le sindorei se tourna aussitôt et vit l'elfe lever le bras pour frapper, mais avant qu'Andreas ait pu intervenir, une poigne de la mort se referma sur son torse, l'entrainant subitement en arrière. Il traversa tout le hall à grande vitesse avant de percuter une des colonnes du fort, si rudement qu'il resta assommé quelques secondes.  
-Andreas! S'exclama Donovàn, esquivant le coup d'épée de l'elfe de nuit avant de tenter de dégainer la sienne.  
-Un autre faible indigne va quitter ce monde, déclara son adversaire en levant à nouveau son arme.  
Une grande main bleu attrapa soudain son poignet, l'empêchant de porter le coup. La seconde suivante, Mok'fon assenait un vigoureux coup de pied au creux du genou de l'elfe, le faisant plier les jambes avant de lui décocher un tel coup de pied dans les gencives qu'il décolla sur plusieurs mètres. Mok'fon grommela un juron avant de se tourner vers Donovàn.  
-Coucque ta fé?  
-Pourquoi c'est toujours MA faute? Rétorqua Donovàn. Une poigne de la mort a emporté Andreas, il faut...  
-Lé fiye y sen okup, répondit le troll avant de jeter un regard mauvais à son adversaire qui se redressait en titubant.  
A l'autre bout de la pièce, Nadezha achevait de relever Andreas, l'aidant à se stabiliser.  
-Ça va?  
-Je .. je crois, j'ai heurté Corpuleux ou quoi?  
-Presque, tu l'as raté de deux mètres, tu as vu qui a fait ça? Demanda Denaelle, son épée à la main, empêchant quiconque d'approcher.  
-Pas eu le temps, répondit l'humain en secouant la tête. Donovàn?  
-Mok s'en occupe, expliqua Nadezha en passant un bras d'Andreas autour de son cou, on le rejoint, Denaelle, couvre nos arrières.  
Les deux filles entraînèrent leur ami à nouveau dans l'arène, slalomant entre les spectateurs, au moment où Donovàn appelait Loki, l'empêchant de se jeter sur l'elfe de la nuit et de l'égorger à mains nues.  
-Non! Loki arrête! Viens là!  
-Écarte ton chien de garde de moi! Rugit l'elfe de nuit en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de la réprouvée.  
-Bas les pattes! Rétorqua Donovàn en bandant son arc vers l'elfe, celle-là est pas runifiée, mais elle te fera quand même mal!  
-QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI? Rugit la voix sépulcrale du chef des chevaliers d'Ébène.  
L'elfe de nuit fit disparaître son épée avec une telle virtuosité que lorsque Morgraine s'arrêta au bord de l'arêne, il ne vit que Donovàn menacer l'autre chevalier de ses flèches.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Donovàn?  
L'elfe roux jeta un petit regard paniqué à Mok'fon qui lui fit baisser son arme.  
-Li a attake Dono, expliqua-t-il en désignant le kaldorei qui se contenta d'un rire sardonique.  
-Ta petite troupe a tendance à attirer ce genre d'attention Mok'ai, ça commence à être... dérangeant. Qu'as-tu à dire en réponse? Demanda le Généralissime humain à leur agresseur.  
-Ils sont faibles seigneur, déclara l'elfe de la nuit en désignant la petite troupe. Regardez-les! Ces deux-là ne portent même plus leur équipement, ils préfèrent le cuir et les arcs à nos armes supérieures.  
-Mok'fon a pa bezoin d'armur pou se bat, rétorqua le troll.  
Le général eut un sourire sadique en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.  
-Dans ce cas Mok'ai...  
-Mok'fon, corrigea le troll en grinçant les dents.  
-Tu accepteras de résoudre le conflit par un simple duel... sans ton armure.  
Une rumeur parcourut la foule de chevaliers de la mort, visiblement ravis de cette perspective. Mok'fon plissa les yeux mais se redressa et hocha la tête haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.  
-Mok'fon é daco.  
-Mok non, murmura Nadezha, c'est un piège.  
-Un piège? Répéta Andreas.  
-Ils veulent se débarrasser de nous, et en battant Mok en duel devant tout le monde, Morgraine empêchera toute autre tentative de rébellion.  
-Mok'fon a pa pedu enco, grommela le troll en retirant son armure pièce par pièce.  
-Non mais ça ne va pas? Siffla Denaelle entre ses dents, attrapant le troll par le coude, tu vas te faire tuer si tu combats sans armure et avec juste tes dagues.  
-Je suis d'accord, intervint Donovàn à voix basse, pas moyen que tu y ailles, c'est ma faute, je m'en occupe.  
Mok'fon mit ses épaulières et ses gants dans les mains de Denaelle tout en secouant la tête.  
-Mok'fon é meyeu o kò-à-kò, y a plu de channse.  
-Espèce de tête de mule! Protesta Donovàn avant de se retrouver les mains pleines de la cape et du plastron du troll.  
-Si vou voir ke ca toun mal, vou pati, vite.  
-Comment tu veux, commença Denaelle avant de sentir que le troll lui glisser discrètement une pierre de foyer dans la main.  
-Cé lié à Aubèdin, murmura Mok en retirant les gaines de ses poignards de sa ceinture, vou vou tenez pa la min é vou pati ensemb.  
-Pas question, on part maintenant avec toi, rétorqua Denaelle sur le même ton.  
Le troll secoua la tête et dégaina ses poignards.  
-Mok'fon penns k'y peu ganyé. Vou cé atenn dènié momenn.  
-Si tu perds je te tue, grommela Donovàn en passant le bras autour de celui de Denaelle pour l'écarter du troll.  
-Et je l'aiderais à te massacrer, ajouta l'elfe de la nuit en suivant le sindorei.  
-Vous avez bientôt finit votre dispute de couple? S'enquit l'adversaire de Mok'fon en croisant les bras.  
-Twa cé jalou? S'enquit le troll avec un immense sourire moqueur. Ti veu ce twoll pou twa tou seul? Désolé, mé Mok'fon, y gàd le patalon.  
-Espèce de... commença l'elfe.  
Pendant que le commandant Thalanor venait planter le drapeau de duel entre les deux opposants, les autres chevaliers commencèrent à évacuer l'arène, s'installant en hauteur pour assister au combat.  
Nadezha vit quelques-uns des chevaliers trolls observer attentivement le dos de Mok'fon avant de s'éloigner, mettant le plus de distance possible en lui et eux, certains allant jusqu'au portail menant à l'étage.  
-Pourquoi fuient-t-ils? S'étonna la draenei.  
-Qui ça?  
-Les trolls, ils s'en vont tous.  
-Ils ne veulent pas voir le combat? Suggéra l'humain en faisant de la place à Denaelle et Donovàn qui les rejoignaient.  
-Si il y reste, murmura Denaelle avec un regard venimeux à Donovàn.  
-Laisse-moi les tuer avant de me tuer, rétorqua Donovàn entre ses dents.  
-Ce duel se fera jusqu'à la fin du combat, annonça le commandant d'une voix forte, que ce soit par abandon... Ou par la mort.  
-Je suis d'accord, lança l'elfe de la nuit.  
-Mok'fon osi, répondit le troll.  
-Que le duel commence, déclara le commandant avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant le bord de l'arène.  
-Je te laisse le premier coup, offrit l'elfe de la nuit avec un sourire méprisant.  
La seconde suivante, il prenait le pied du troll en plein visage.  
-Meci, répondit Mok'fon en se remettant d'aplomb.  
-Évidemment, sans son armure, il est encore plus rapide, commenta Andreas.  
-Ca suffira? S'inquiéta Nadezha.  
-Si il reste rapide, peut-être.  
L'elfe secoua la tête et ne prit même pas la peine de lever cette épée cette fois-là, jetant son sort de chaine de glace sur le troll. Mok'fon parvint à esquiver la première salve, et plongea derrière un des mannequins pour éviter la seconde, mais gêné par les débris de la cible, ne put reculer à temps pour éviter le coup d 'épée qui suivit. La lame ensorcelée mordit dans sa jambe, le givre qui en émanant gelant aussitôt le sang et la plaie.  
-Andreas, la prochaine fois tu … commenças Donovàn.  
-Je ferme ma grande bouche, je sais, répondit l'humain avec une grimace.  
Mok'fon tenta de repousser son adversaire d'un coup de pied, mais gêné par la glace sur sa jambe, dut se contenter de lui lancer un de ses poignards, le ratant de peu, mais l'obligeant à reculer hors de portée. L'elfe se mit prudemment à l'écart et se redressa, mit en confiance par la blessure du troll et l'abandon d'une de ses armes.  
-Je me ferais un plaisir de t'égorger le troll et une fois que j'en aurais finit avec toi, je m'occuperais de tes petits mignons. Ils te rejoindront vite.  
Mok'fon se figea et dévisagea son adversaire avec horreur, puis colère.  
L'elfe de la nuit s'apprêtait à lancer une autre pique mais se tut, fronçant les sourcils en fixant le visage du troll.  
-Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tes yeux... commença-t-il.  
Le troll poussa un hurlement terrifiant, forçant tous les chevaliers à l'ouïe fine à reculer, les mains sur les oreilles.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda Nadezha en frissonnant, une fois que Denaelle et Donovàn se furent débouchés les oreilles.  
-Il est berserk, répondit Denaelle, c'est... quelque chose qui arrive aux trolls quand ils sont furieux.  
-Et ça fait quoi?  
-Mal. Très mal. Surtout au type d'en face, répondit Donovàn.  
Nadezha grimaça en ramenant son attention au duel. Le chevalier elfe avait d'abord reculé au hurlement du troll, mut par des instincts forgés durant les guerres entre leurs deux peuples, puis s'était reprit et avait de nouveau attaqué.  
Son coup ne fit qu'effleurer le flanc du troll, l'enrageant encore plus.  
Le troll l'avait saisi par le bras et le poignet, profitant de son allonge formidable, esquivant le gros du coup avant de lui briser aisément les os, comme une simple branche d'arbre. Il lui fit lâcher son épée, la laissant retomber dans un grand bruit avant de commencer à assener de puissants coups de poings à l'elfe, sans lâcher le bras en morceaux de son autre main.  
-Il va vraiment le tuer, gémit Nadezha. Comment on l'arrête?  
-Ce serait pas vraiment une perte, rétorqua Donovàn, je te rappelle que le combat est à mort et dans son état, il ne nous reconnaitrais pas...  
Et soudain, Mok'fon s'immobilisa, une main toujours serrée sur le bras du chevalier qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il resta quelques secondes à inspirer et expirer profondément avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil sur le coté, vers la réprouvé debout près de lui, sa tête à peine à la hauteur de son sternum, sa petite main posée bien à plat sur son torse.  
-Loki? Marmonna Donovàn avant de regarder à sa droite, là ou se tenait la reprouvé à peine quelques secondes auparavant.  
-Comment as-t-elle bougé si vite? S'étonna Andreas.  
-Je m'inquiète surtout de savoir ce qu'elle fait exactement, intervint Denaelle.  
Loki leva les yeux vers Mok'fon et, très lentement, presque imperceptiblement, secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de l'incliner, comme en signe de respect. Mok'fon eut un étrange grognement, presque animal tout en baissant la main, la passant autour de la taille de Loki. Contrairement aux craintes de ses amis, il ne procéda pas ensuite à un lancé de réprouvée de toute beauté, mais la poussa derrière lui avant de lâcher son adversaire sur les dalles de l'arène.  
-Yfo enco un preuve ke Mok'fon é pa faib? Lança-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, faisant craquer ses épaules.  
-Et bien? On vous laisse quelques jours et c'est la débauche complète?  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Un elfe approchait, suivit d'un grand humain barbu, tous deux portants de longs cheveux blancs. Ils descendirent dans l'arène d'un pas détendu, avançant vers Mok'fon, Loki et leur adversaire.  
-J'ignorais que vous poussiez le vice jusqu'à à organiser des combats à moitié nus, continua l'elfe en s'arrêtant près du troll, lui jetant un petit regard. Est-ce encore une idée de Siouxie?  
-KOLTIRA, siffla la banshee.  
-Je dois admettre que le spectacle était intéressant, déclara l'elfe en regardant Mok'fon de la tête aux pieds.  
-C'est moi ou Tissemort est en train de mater Mok'fon? Marmonna Donovàn d'un ton incrédule.  
-Ho, je ne me faisais pas d'idée alors, rétorqua Denaelle sur le même ton.  
-Mais était-ce vraiment indispensable? Acheva l'elfe aux cheveux blancs.  
-Mok'ai prouvait simplement sa force aux yeux de ses frères, répondit Morgraine.  
-A demi-nu?  
-Il s'était vanté de ne pas avoir besoin d'armure de maille ou de plaque.  
-Il me semble qu'il a amplement prouvé sa valeur en ce cas, déclara Koltira avec un petit regard narquois à l'adversaire de Mok'fon. Si il peut faire ça à demi-nu et avec deux cure-dents, j'imagine le genre de dégâts qu'il infligerait au Fléau sur un champ de bataille.  
Mok'fon gronda en sourdine mais le chevalier humain lui fit signe de se calmer, tendant la main entre lui et l'elfe mort-vivant.  
-Calme-toi le troll, murmura Thassarian, laisse parler Koltira. Il n'est peut être pas aussi prolifique en parole que ton elfe, mais il vous sortiras de là.  
-Kwa?  
-Que faites-vous ici tout les deux? Demanda Morgraine, je vous avais envoyés auprès de la Horde et de l'Alliance.  
-En fait, reprit l'elfe, nous sommes ici pour des affaires concernant ces six là.  
-Le seigneur Thrall et le Roi Wrynn ont tout deux émis la requête que les ambassadeurs de la Lame d'ébène soient dépêchés en Norfendre, déclara Thassarian en faisant signe à Mok et Loki de rejoindre leurs amis.  
-Les ambassadeurs? Répéta Morgraine.  
-Je crois qu'il s'agit de nous Seigneur, intervint Donovàn.  
Morgraine fixa longuement la petite équipe, ses yeux bleus brulants de colère avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers le Seigneur Thorval, debout à ses côtés.  
-J'ai prit la liberté de les assigner à ce poste, admit l'humain sans montrer la moindre émotion, vous souhaitiez qu'ils quittent le Fort et leur... instabilité émotionnelle les rend plus apte à interagir avec les vivants.  
-J'aurais apprécié que tu mentionnes cela bien avant Thorval, rétorqua le chef de la Lame d'Ebene.  
-Se sont-ils acquitté de leur tâche convenablement? Demanda Thorval aux deux chevaliers aux cheveux blancs.  
L'elfe hocha la tête.  
-Le chef de guerre a apprécié leur courage et la loyauté dont ils font preuve les uns envers les autres, il leur a aussi octroyé le droit de se déplacer dans les cités de la Horde. Toutes les cités, précisa Koltira.  
-Et c'est ainsi avec le Roi Wrynn. Ces six là sont capable de se déplacer dans le monde entier sans que personne ne les en empêche.  
Le Général jeta un dernier regard agacé à l'instructeur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le troll, l'observant longuement tout en pesant ses mots.  
-Très bien. Mok'ai a prouvé qu'il était digne du titre de chevalier de la Lame d'Ebene. Je te charge de représenter la Lame d'Ebene au sein de l'Alliance et de la Horde.  
-Accepte imbécile, murmura Thassarian en orc.  
Mok'fon eut un moment d'hésitation, puis inclina la tête respectueusement devant le chef de la Lame d'Ebene.  
-Wii Senyeu.  
-Tu mèneras les combats comme te le demandent les chefs de la Horde et de L'alliance. Je veux tout savoir de leurs initiatives. Tu feras tes rapports à Koltira et Thassarian. Ne me déçois pas Mok'ai, il n'y auras pas de second duel pour vous racheter toi et tes hommes.  
-Bien Senyeu, répéta Mok'fon en s'inclinant. Vou zot, nou cé y alé.  
Les amis de Mok'fon le rejoignirent aussitôt et après un dernier salut, ils s'éloignèrent tous les six, accompagnés des deux autres ambassadeurs, jusqu'à une salle à l'écart ou le troll remit son armure sous les réprimandes des deux elfes.  
-Tu es complètement TARE! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer dix fois si cet abruti avait vraiment su tenir une épée!  
-Dono...  
-On ne remet plus les pieds ici, c'était une mauvaise idée, ajouta Denaelle en tendant au troll ses différentes pièces d'armure.  
-Ca va Dena, Mok'fon panns ke nou cé sekurite mainann...  
Mok frissonna quand la main glacé de Koltira se posa sur son dos.  
-C'est une étrange marque que tu possèdes là, troll, murmura le chevalier.  
-Scarifikation ritouelle, répondit Mok'fon en guettant l'elfe du coin de l'oeil.  
-C'est quand sa tribu l'a banni, expliqua Denaelle en aidant son ami à remettre son plastron.  
-Denaèl, gronda Mok'fon d'un ton si brusque que la kaldorei recula, surprise.  
Koltira fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête, chassant la préoccupation.  
-Ceci étant, elle a raison, ne revenez plus ici, ordonna Koltira avec un rictus dédaigneux. Le seigneur Thorval ne pourra pas vous protéger éternellement et je ne me mouillerais pas une seconde fois pour une bande d'imbéciles incapable de faire profil bas.  
-Pourquoi nous avoir aidé alors? Demanda Andreas.  
L'elfe le fixa d'un regard froid, si immobile qu'il ne respirait même pas, refusant visiblement de répondre à cette question qu'il estimait insultante.  
-Il devait un service au troll et à l'elfe de sang, expliqua l'humain avec un petit sourire amusé. Sans eux, il serait toujours à pourrir dans la salle de torture du Fort Écarlate.  
-Thassarian, tonna l'elfe de sa voix d'outre-tombe, lui jetant un regard furieux.  
Mok'fon et Donovàn échangèrent un petit regard entendu mais l'elfe roux ne renchérit pas, comme à son habitude, se contentant de saluer son congénère respectueusement.  
-Merci à vous seigneur Tissemort.  
-Partez vite. Je ne veux plus vous voir, lança l'elfe avant de se détourner.  
Thassarian adressa un petit signe de tête aux amis et suivit son ami, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Restés seuls, les amis eurent un soupir de soulagement collectif.  
-Le plus vite on sort d'ici, mieux je me sentirais, déclara Donovàn.  
-On a eut des informations au moins? Demanda Andreas.  
Le regard embarrassé qu'échangèrent Mok et les filles répondit amplement à sa question.  
-Misère...  
-Direction Brill et son zepellin alors, marmonna Donovàn.  
-Ce n'est pas là que Loki s'était fait accoster par un apothicaire? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Poukwa, ou que nou cé allé, nou cé attiré ennuis?

**Fin**

**Dico franco-Mok**  
_Coucque ta fé?_  
_Qu'est ce que tu as fait?_

_Lé fiye y sen okup_  
_Les filles s'en occupent._

_Li a attake Dono_  
_Il a attaqué Dono._

_Mok'fon a pa bezoin d'armur pou se bat_  
_Je n'ai pas besoin d'armure pour me battre_

_Mok'fon é daco._  
_Je suis d'accord_

_Mok'fon a pa pedu enco, _  
_Je n'ai pas encore perdu._

_Mok'fon é meyeu o kò-à-kò, y a plu de channse._  
_Je suis meilleur au corps à corps, j'ai plus de chance._

_Si vou voir ke ca toun mal, vou pati, vite._  
_Si vous voyez que ça tourne mal, partez vite._

_Cé lié à Aubèdin, vou vou tenez pa la min é vou pati ensemb._  
_C'es tlié à Auberdine, vous vous tenez la main et vous partirez ensemble._

_Mok'fon penns k'y peu ganyé. Vou cé atenn dènié momenn._  
_Je pense que je peux gagner. Attendez le dernier moment._

_Twa cé jalou? Ti veu ce twoll pou twa tou seul? Désolé, mé Mok'fon, y gàd le patalon._  
_Tu es jaloux? Tu veux un troll pour toi tout seul? Désolé, mais je garde le pantalon._

_Yfo enco un preuve ke Mok'fon é pa faib?_  
_Il faut encore une preuve que je ne suis pas faible?_

_Wii Senyeu._  
_Oui seigneur._

_Bien Senyeu. Vou zot, nou cé y alé._  
_Bien seigneur. Vous tous, on y vas._

_Ca va Dena, Mok'fon panns ke nou cé sekurite mainann..._  
_Ca va Dena. Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité maintenant._

_Scarifikation ritouelle_  
_Scarification rituelle._

_Poukwa, ou que nou cé allé, nou cé attiré ennuis?_  
_Pourquoi, ou qu'on aille, nous attirons les ennuis?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Love love**

_Note de l'auteur: Attention, attention. Si vous n'aimez pas le **yaoi/ boy's love/ slash**, passez votre chemin!  
Sinon, bonne lecture! _

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire, déclara Nadezha en resserrant la bande sur la cuisse de Mok'fon.  
-Meci.  
-si tu veux vraiment me remercier, ne refais jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide, déclara la draenei en rangeant les fils et aiguilles dans la trousse de secours qu'elle avait emprunté aux guérisseurs de la Chapelle de l'Espoir de la Lumière.  
-Nou cé bezoin de truk kommca, déclara le troll en désignant la poche de cuir ornée d'une croix rouge.  
-Ne détourne pas la conversation, grand couillon, rétorqua Nadezha avec un petit sourire indulgent.  
Le troll se gratta la nuque, un peu embarrassé d'être pris en défaut par la draenei.  
-Mok'fon é désolé.  
-J'espère bien. Repose-toi ce soir, laisse ton corps guérir et tu devrais être d'attaque demain.  
-Meci Nad.  
La draenei eut un sourire plus amical et posa la main sur les cheveux en broussailles de Mok'fon avant de se redresser, ouvrant la porte de la tente. Elle jeta un regard dehors et eut un petit rire avant de jeter un dernier regard au blessé allongé sur sa paillasse.  
-Tu as encore une engueulade qui t'attend Mok, annonça-t-elle avant de sortir.  
Le troll se redressa sur un coude, au moment où Donovàn entrait à son tour, fermant la porte de toile derrière lui.  
-Dono, commença le troll.  
-C'était la plus stupide de toutes tes stupides idées, tu cherchais à te faire tuer ou quoi?  
Mok'fon cligna lentement des yeux, surprit par le ton vindicatif que son ami. L'elfe vint s'asseoir sur sa paillasse, retirant sa cape, puis ses épaulettes.  
-Dono y é en coler?  
-Non penses-tu, pourquoi je le serais? Rétorqua l'elfe d'un ton venimeux, ce n'est pas comme si un de mes amis n'avait pas failli mourir il y a moins d'une heure.  
-Nou cé déjà mo...  
Mok'fon cligna des yeux en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'elfe, si proche que s'il avait encore eut ses défenses, l'elfe se serait probablement empalé dessus. Mok était rapide, mais il lui arrivait parfois d'être surprit de la vitesse à laquelle l'elfe était capable de se déplacer.  
-J'imagine assez mal que tu te sois relevé encore une fois de la mort Mok, murmura-t-il.  
-Mok'fon... Mok'fon sé... Mé Mok'fon sur ke Mok'fon ganyer...  
-Si tu n'étais pas passé en berserk tu te serait fait tuer, oui! Rétorqua Donovàn en se redressant, défaisant son plastron de cuir. Et tu peux m'expliquer... Ah fichue boucle...  
L'elfe retira son armure et la rangea au fond de la tente avant de tirer sur ses bottes.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu tenais absolument à te battre contre ce type? Demanda l'elfe en retirant une de ses bottes, la posant près de l'armure. Tu aurais put laisser Andreas s'en occuper! Ou je lui aurais lâché Loki au train, il aurait pas tenu deux minutes...  
-Mok'fon y veu protégé vou, répondit le troll.  
Il dut lever un bras pour intercepter la seconde botte de Donovàn quand l'elfe la lui jeta au visage.  
-NOUS PROTEGER?  
-Donovàn! Intervint la voix de Nadezha, pas de bagarre sous la tente!  
-Tu voulais nous protéger? Reprit Donovàn d'un ton plus bas en approchant de son ami à quatre pattes. Au cas ou tu ne t'en apercevrais pas, je ne suis pas une stupide princesse des contes humains! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé!  
-Dono cé toujou problem, toujou bagar, sé pa kan se tair!  
-C'est pas toujours ma faute! Protesta l'elfe, et je n'ai pas attendu l'arrivé d'un grand troll sexy dans ma vie pour apprendre à m'en sortir seul!  
-Sek.. kwa?  
-C'est pas la question, le coupa l'elfe. Ou est-ce que tu as été pêché l'idée que tu devais nous protéger?  
-Hu...  
-Tu trouves que Andreas a besoin de protection? Ou Loki? Ou Denaelle? Ou Nadezha? Elle a une hache aussi grande qu'elle et elle EST grande, je parle à ses seins les trois-quarts du temps!  
-Dono...  
-D'accord, je suis nul à l'épée mais tu m'aurais laissé quelques minutes de plus et...  
Avec un grognement las, Mok'fon plaqua sa main en travers de la bouche de l'elfe, le coupant dans sa diatribe. Donovàn lui jeta un regard furieux mais ne tenta pas de se dégager quand le troll reprit la parole.  
-Mok'fon a plu tribu. A plu famiy. A plu ke vou zot.  
Les oreilles de Donovàn tombèrent légèrement et ses épaules se détendirent. Mok'fon relâcha sa bouche, posant la main sur son crane.  
-Mok'fon y sé ke vou cé fort. Tous, cé for. Mé Mok'fon, y veu pa perd vou.  
-On est capable de se défendre, idiot, murmura Donovàn.  
-Cé... truk troll. Truk tribu. Y fo proteg lé zot de la tribu.  
-Au risque de sa vie?  
-Wii  
La seconde suivante, Donovàn lui sautait dessus avec assez de force pour le plaquer sur sa paillasse. Le troll laissa échapper un petit grognement de surprise, puis grimaça quand l'elfe s'assit tout bonnement sur lui, appuyant sur sa plaie au coté. L'elfe était petit et plus léger qu'un autre troll, mais pesait tout de même son poids de muscles.  
-Do...  
-Ne t'avises JAMAIS de redire ça! Tu m'entends? Gronda l'elfe en l'attrapant par ses moignons de défenses pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, si jamais tu me ressorts quelque chose de ce genre je.. je te...  
-Dono... tenta à nouveau Mok'fon quand l'elfe tira sur son cou, un rictus rageur sur le visage.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais mais ça sera douloureux, je te le promets!  
-Poukwa Dono y veu pa ke Mok'fon y meur? Demanda le troll d'un ton calme.  
La question sembla calmer la colère de l'elfe aussi brutalement qu'une nova de glace éteignant un feu de camp. Donovàn lâcha les défenses de Mok'fon et se redressa, évitant à nouveau son regard.  
-J'ai... Je...  
-Dono y a lé zot. Dono é pa seul si Mok'fon y meur.  
-C'est pas pareil, marmonna l'elfe. Je veux dire. J'engueulerais probablement Nad et Denaelle si elles nous faisaient ce genre d'acte stupidement héroïque...  
-Komm é engueul Dono kann dono fé act stupid tou cou.  
-Moi au moins j'ai deux ou trois plans de secours autre que refaire le portrait au type en face.  
Cette fois le troll eut un petit rire qui lui valut un coup de poing sur le ventre. Le troll leva ses grandes mains et le saisit par les épaules, l'attirant contre lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. L'elfe se débattit, protestant que le troll allait le décoiffer, ce à quoi Mok'fon rétorqua que c'était déjà trop tard et emmêla méthodiquement la chevelure rousse.  
-Bon sang, c'est donc vrai que les trolls ont de la fourrure sur tout le corps? Grommela Donovàn quand il se retrouva le nez sur les pectoraux de son ami, le court duvet lui chatouillant le menton.  
-Tou patou, confirma Mok'fon.  
-Hmmm, faudra que je vérifie ça un jour.  
-Dono... Ti a pa répondu.  
L'elfe soupira et releva les yeux vers le troll, sentant la grande main descendre sur sa nuque. Il était parfois surpris de la facilité qu'avait le troll à le toucher. Ils en étaient tous surpris, Andreas en premier. C'était peut être commun à tous les trolls, en tout cas, tout ceux que Donovàn avait vu était toujours à toucher leurs amis ou camarades, d'une main sur la tête ou d'un bras autour des épaules et Mok'fon avait pour habitude de souvent toucher le bras de ses amis pour attirer leur attention, ou s'appuyer sur eux quand ils étaient blottis au coin du feu. La première fois que le troll s'était étalé dans son sommeil et avait passé un bras autour d'Andreas, le paladin avait poussé des hauts cris. Maintenant il se contentait de grommeler et se dégager en râlant.  
-Je ne... suis pas sûr, admit-t-il. Tu sais, continua-t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux, effleurant la cicatrice sur ses côtes de Mok'fon, j'espérais vraiment que je ne tuerais pas cette fois là.  
Le troll ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'encourager à continuer d' un petit murmure, sa grande main se posant sur le dos de l'elfe. Donovàn poussa un petit soupir et se laissa un peu plus aller sur Mok'fon.  
-Je voulais... J'espérais que ça marche, acheva Donovàn, traçant la petite cicatrice du bout des doigts. Fait en sorte de ne pas mourir de manière stupide, que ça n'ait pas servi à rien...  
-Ca pa sevi à wien, répondit Mok'fon, nou cé lib.  
L'elfe hocha lentement la tête et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements lents du cœur sous lui et la profonde respiration du troll. C'était étrangement paisible d'être allongé sur un corps aussi grand et large que celui de Mok'fon. Le troll pourrait le casser en deux d'un geste, ou simplement en le serrant trop fort contre lui, et pourtant la main sur son dos restait légère.  
-Si je promets d'arrêter de faire le con, tu arrêteras de jouer au héros?  
-Mok'fon y peu essay, répondit le troll en caressant le dos de l'elfe.  
-Essayer seulement? Grommela l'elfe en relevant les yeux, et qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu t'y mettes sérieusement?  
Le troll haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à répondre quand il sentit Donovàn déposer un baiser sur son torse, sans le quitter du regard.  
-Je peux être très convaincant...  
Mok'fon referma sa bouche si vite qu'il sentit ses mâchoires claquer l'une contre l'autre. Il entendit l'elfe rire contre son torse et se redresser, s'accoudant sur lui.  
-Sauf si évidemment tu préfères les demoiselles, dans ce cas là, je serais incapable d'être convaincant.  
-Pa ni problem, rétorqua Mok'fon...  
Donovàn haussa un de ses longs sourcils.  
-Vraiment?  
-Hum, répondit le troll. Wii?  
Cette fois, l'elfe eut un grand sourire grivois et caressa le torse musclé des deux mains. Mok'fon frissonna et prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais put flirter avec toi sans risquer de me faire jeter par dessus ton épaule?  
-Dono y a pa attendu de savoi ca, rétorqua le troll, sa main continuant à effleurer le dos de Donovan.  
-Hm? Fit l'elfe en déposant un autre baiser sur le torse, glissant une de ses jambes le long de celle de Mok'fon.  
-Ow! Mollo, la blessu.  
-Ho pardon, s'excusa Donovàn en changeant de position, se tortillant pour s'appuyer du coté non blessé du troll, en profitant pour peloter éhontément Mok'fon au passage.  
-Dono, ti sur ke... Nou cé capab? Demanda le troll sans pour autant repousser l'elfe.  
-On respire et on a le coeur qui bat, répondit l'elfe en profitant du changement de position pour caresser le ventre de Mok'fon. Ça me semble être le minimum requis. A moins qu'il te manque une partie essentielle et...  
Donovàn se tut puis eut à nouveau un grand sourire avant de s'appuyer un peu plus sur les hanches de son ami.  
-Tiens? Non. Tu as une pierre de foyer dans le pagne ou tu es juste content de me voir?  
Le troll jeta un regard affligé à son ami donnant une petite tape du doigt sur ta tempe.  
-Ca cé nul komm réplik.  
-Désolé. Tu as raison. C'est pas une pierre de foyer c'est plutôt un...  
-Dono. Toi cé silens.  
-Tu crois pouvoir m'y obliger? Rétorqua l'elfe.  
Le troll eut un immense sourire plein de crocs.  
-Tu as arraché les sutures? Comment tu as fait ton compte en restant allongé sous la tente? S'exclama Nadezha en inspectant les blessures de Mok'fon le lendemain matin.  
-Hu…  
-J'ai passé une folle nuit d'amour avec lui bien sur, répondit Donovàn en finissant de ranger la tente.  
-Oui oui, répondit la draenei, vous vous êtes battus c'est ça ?  
-On ne peut rien te cacher ma belle.

**Fin**

_Note de l'auteur: Pas la peine d'insister, je suis nulle en écriture de sexe olé olé..._

_**Dico Franco-Mok'fon**_  
_Nou cé bezoin de truk kommca_  
_On a besoin d'un truc comme ça._

_Dono y é en coler?_  
_Tu es en colère?_

_Nou cé déjà mo..._  
_On est déjà mo..._

_Mok'fon... Mok'fon sé... Mé Mok'fon sur ke Mok'fon ganyer..._  
_Je... Je sais... Mais j'étais sur de gagner._

_Mok'fon y veu protégé vou_  
_Je veux vous protéger._

_Dono cé toujou problem, toujou bagar, sé pa kan se tair!_  
_Tu as toujours des ennuis, tu es toujours dans des bagarres, tu ne sais pas te taire!_

_Sek.. kwa?_  
_Sex.. quoi?_

_Mok'fon a plu tribu. A plu famiy. A plu ke vou zot. _  
_Je n'ai plus de tribu. Plus de famille. Je n'ai plus que vous._

_Mok'fon y sé ke vou cé fort. Tous, cé for. Mé Mok'fon, y veu pa perd vou._  
_Je sais que vous êtes fort. Vous êtes tous fort. Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre._

_Cé... truk troll. Truk tribu. Y fo proteg lé zot de la tribu._  
_C'est... Un truc de troll. Un truc de tribu. Il faut protéger ceux de la tribu._

_Poukwa Dono y veu pa ke Mok'fon y meur? _  
_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je meurs?_

_Dono y a lé zot. Dono é pa seul si Mok'fon y meur._  
_Tu as les autres. Tu ne serais pas seul si je mourrais._

_Komm é engueul Dono kann Dono fé act stupid tou cou._  
_Comme elles t'engueulent quand tu fais un acte stupide tout court._

_Tou patou_  
_Tout partout! (Et oui!)_

_Dono... Ti a pa répondu._  
_Dono... tu n'as pas répondu._

_Ca pa sevi à wien, nou cé lib._  
_Ca n'as pas servi à rien, nous sommes libre_

_Mok'fon y peu essay_  
_Je peux essayer._

_Pa ni problem_  
_Pas de problème._

_Dono y a pa attendu de savoi ca_  
_Tu n'as pas attendu de savoir ça._

_Ow! Mollo, la blessu._  
_Aie! Doucement, la blessure._

_Dono, ti sur ke... Nou cé capab?_  
_Dono, tu es sur que... On en est capable?_

_Ca cé nul komm réplik._  
_Ca, c'est nul comme réplique..._

_Dono. Toi cé silens._  
_Dono. Tais-toi._


	21. Chapter 21

**Norfendre**

_Note de l'auteur: Je m'amuse beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais à écrire les réprouvés... Attention, humour noir et blague cannibale (oui bon, on parle d'un peuple qui boufe les cadavres humanoïdes pour se régénérer hein...)_

-Ho par le puits du soleil! Il fait plus froid que dans la culotte de Sylvanas!  
-S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est une façon de parler et que tu n'as jamais été vérifier par toi même, déclara Andreas.  
-Non, non, les réprouvés, très peu pour moi, sans offense Madame, ajouta Donovàn en passant près de la réprouvée qui accueillait les voyageurs..  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es trop entier à mon goût, mon lapin, rétorqua la Réprouvée avec un clin d'œil égrillard  
-Ceci dit, Dame Sylvanas est canon... était canon...L'es toujours, d'une certaine façon...  
-Stop. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, marmonna l'humain en remontant les tentes sur son dos, entamant la descente de la tour d'arrivée des zeppelins.  
-Dono a réson, marmonna Mok'fon, cé fré.  
-Lapin, reprit la réprouvée, si tu trouves qu'il fait froid ici, ne met pas les pieds à la Désolation des Dragons.  
-Ouque cé?  
-Ils ne vous disent rien sur le continent? Soupira la réprouvé, allez voir Patrick à l'auberge, il vous vendra une carte.  
-Mici, répondit le troll avant de suivre ses amis vers le rez-de-chaussé.  
Andreas y était déjà, savourant avec plaisir le retour à la terre ferme. Le voyage avait été très long, et les bourrasques de vents froids n'avaient pas amélioré la stabilité du zeppelin, ni le pied marin de l'ancien paladin. Maintenant qu'il avait remit le pied sur le sol, il reprenait des couleurs. Enfin, autant de couleur qu'il lui était possible.  
-Et maintenant? Demanda Andreas.  
-D'abord nous présenter au responsable, dit Denaelle.  
-E aprè, y fau une cate. Nou cé gadé lé zoreilles ouvetes. E nou cé pa séparé de zot, ajouta-t-il avec un regard significatif à Donovàn.  
-Compris, je reste avec vous.  
Trouver le responsable des lieux fut aisé. Un des bouchers qui travaillait à l'extérieur le leur indiqua très aimablement, avant de retourner joyeusement à son travail. Le Grand Exécuteur était visiblement très occupé à organiser la défense de la ville contre les troupes de l'Alliance et expédia leur accueil aussi peu aimablement qu'il put avant de se remettre à hurler sur ses hommes.  
-Vaut mieux pas qu'on s'éternise, murmura Donovàn, ou il va nous recruter pour donner un coup de main.  
-Nou checher aubege, déclara Mok'fon en se détournant du Grand Inquisiteur.  
La petite ville était de facture récente, les réprouvés ayant montés de nouveaux bâtiments à leur arrivée au Fjord Hurlant, quelques mois auparavant. C'était assez surprenant de voir des mort-vivants dans des bâtiments neufs, leur préférence ayant jusque là été d'occuper les ruines humaines, et Mok'fon s'attendait presque à voir des vivants passer d'un moment à l'autre, mais mit à part le maitre des zeppelins, un gobelin irascible, ils ne virent personne respirer.  
-Je suis le seul à trouver cet endroit plus malsain que Fossoyeuse? Demanda Donovàn alors que Denaelle désignait une des bâtisses comme étant l'auberge.  
-Non, je suis d'accord, renchérit Nadezha en observant un des bâtiments, duquel s'échappaient des effluves particulièrement déplaisants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là dedans, mais ça ne m'inspire pas confiance...  
-UN MAL DE VENTRE AIGU? Hurla une voix de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nous sommes la Société Royale des Apothicaires! Notre travail n'est pas de provoquer des maux de ventre!  
-Petit conseil Nad, dès que ça concerne la Société Royale de Apothicaire, tu ne veux rien savoir, déclara Donovàn avant de s'apercevoir que Loki ne le suivait plus. Loki?  
La réprouvée s'était arrêté au moment ou le cri avait retentit et avait la tête tournée vers le bâtiment des Apothicaires. Donovàn s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils et lui effleura le bras doucement.  
-Loki? Tout va bien?  
La réprouvé tourna lentement la tête vers Donovàn et l'elfe eut un petit sourire qui disparut en s'apercevant qu'elle avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide. Quoi qu'ai fait réagir la réprouvé, c'était désormais parti. Il avait brièvement espéré qu'elle ait reprit conscience quand elle était intervenue dans le duel de Mok'fon, mais il n'avait pas put la faire réagir à nouveau depuis. Il lui prit la main et l'attira doucement à la suite des autres.  
-Allez viens ma belle. Si on perd les autres, ça va être ceinture pour moi ce soir.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge au moment ou Andreas ouvrait très galamment la porte pour les deux autres femmes de l'équipe. L'intérieur était moins froid, fort heureusement, même si le petit feu dans la cheminée servait plus à tenir le chaudron de nourriture au chaud qu'à réchauffer les os des réprouvés qui s'affairaient là.  
-Bienvenue, lança un des réprouvés de sa voix trainante, que puis-je pour vous?  
-Nous avons besoin d'une carte de la région et de nourriture, déclara Nadezha avec son plus joli sourire.  
-Pour la nourriture, reprit le réprouvé en ouvrant un coffre, c'est ici, mais la carte, c'est avec Patrick, déclara-t-il en désignant un autre réprouvé.  
-Je m'en charge, déclara Denaelle avant d'approcher le second mort-vivant.  
-Tiens, ce ne sont pas des visages que l'on voit très souvent par ici, murmura l'aubergiste en laissant Nadezha inspecter le contenu du coffre.  
-Nou cé envoyé pa Lame D'eben, déclara Mok'fon.  
-Oh, des ambassadeurs? Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Cela faisait... Des années je crois, que je n'avais pas vu d'elfe de la nuit... Vivant en tout cas.  
-Je vais prendre ce fromage, déclara Nadezha en désignant un article. Du thé à la menthe aussi et ce paquet de champignons séchés. Vous n'avez pas de viande?  
-Ici il suffit de se pencher pour en ramasser, déclara l'aubergiste en emballant les provisions, les animaux sont presque tous comestibles. S'ils ne vous mangent pas d'abord, bien sur.  
-Cet endroit semble charmant.  
-Oh, ce n'est pas pire qu'Outreterre, au moins, ici, je ne me décompose pas trop vite, ajouta l'aubergiste avec un grand sourire édenté.  
-Vous avez un point de vue rafraichissant sur la mort monsieur, nota Donovàn pendant que Nadezha payait et rangeait les achats dans le sac de Mok'fon.  
-Je suis mort, qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire? Rétorqua le réprouvé avec un rire asthmatique.  
-J'ai les cartes, déclara Denaelle en en tendant une à Mok'fon, celle ci couvre tout le Fjord, et celle là résume les zones et les grandes villes de Norfendre.  
-Bwien.  
-Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider Monsieur, reprit Nadezha, nous venons d'arriver et nous devons rejoindre le front au plus vite.  
-Quel front? Demanda l'aubergiste.  
-Il y en a plusieurs? S'exclama Donovàn.  
-Montrez-moi cette carte, demanda le réprouvé en tendant une main osseuse vers Mok'fon.  
Le troll obéit et le réprouvé la posa sur son comptoir l'étalant soigneusement et la lissant du plat de la main.  
-Ici, au Fjord, nous avons maille à partir avec l'Alliance. Le Grand Exécuteur s'arrache les cheveux à tenter de les déloger. Juste là, après l'ascenseur, nous subissons les attaques des Vrykuls.  
-Les quoi?  
-Des demi-géants natifs de Norfendre. Une bande de sauvages violents. On les croyait disparus depuis des siècles, mais ils reviennent depuis que nous avons débarqués. Il y aurait des rumeurs comme quoi ils serviraient le Roi Liche.  
-Vraiment? Murmura Andreas.  
-Maintenant, si vous souhaitez vous rapprocher de la première ligne, reprit le réprouvé en dépliant la carte du continent, il vaut mieux vous diriger vers la Désolation des Dragons. La partie centrale de Norfendre. Ici.  
-Pourquoi ça?  
-Parce que la porte qui mène à la Couronne des Glaces, le bastion du Roi Liche, est ici. C'est là qu'est le front actuel. Tant que cette porte ne sera pas ouverte, personne ne peux accéder à cet endroit.  
-Merci pour tout ces renseignements Monsieur, déclara Nadezha, ça va nous être très utile.  
-Mais je vous en prie jeunes gens, répondit l'aubergiste, mettez lui un coup de pied au train de la part de Thimoty Holland.  
-Avec plaisir Monsieur Holland, rétorqua Donovàn.  
-Nous prenons l'ascenceur? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Wii. Mok'fon veu savwa plu su lé.. v... vouikoul...  
-Prononce les r comme en commun, conseilla Denaelle.  
-Vurykul.  
-C'est mieux.  
-L'ascenseur ne fonctionne qu'à intervalles régulier, indiqua l'aubergiste, la prochaine ascension ne se fera pas avant une heure.  
-On a qu'à faire une pause avant de repartir, suggéra Donovàn, vous avez de la bière?  
L'aubergiste haussa un sourcil sarcastique.  
-Le seul alcool que vous trouverez dans une ville réprouvée, c'est celui que les apothicaires utilisent pour conserver leurs spécimens. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas boire ça. Maintenant, je peux vous proposer de vous asseoir et de gouter à la spécialité de notre chef. Ragout du Norfendre.  
-C'est fait avec quoi?  
-Venaison trolle.  
Denaelle, Nadezha, Donovàn et Andreas échangèrent un regard alarmé, mais Mok'fon ricana en cœur avec le réprouvé avant de tapoter l'épaule de Denaelle.  
-Ca veu dir « mélang de viand », cé pa fé avé moceau de troll.  
-Ha, bonne idée alors, déclara Nadezha.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez avec les blagues cannibales dans la Horde? Grommela Andreas alors que l'aubergiste les menait à une table, passant un coup de chiffon sur le bois grossier  
-On est ce qu'on mange, répondit le réprouvé.  
Malgré l'humour douteux de l'aubergiste, le ragout s'avéra être délicieux. Mok'fon identifia la viande au premier fumet ( 'cé lou, vou cé mangé' ) et parvint même à obtenir la recette auprès du cuisinier. Alors qu'ils achevaient leur repas, raclant leurs bols avec délice, quelques réprouvés entrèrent à leur tour, discutant en bas-parler. L'aubergiste vint les accueillir et les installa à une autre table, préparant rapidement leur repas.  
-Hm... apothicaires, murmura Donovàn, je vous conseille de garder vos oreilles pour vous, leurs sujets de discussions ne sont pas très ragoutants...  
-Comment tu sais tout ça sur les Apothicaires? S'étonna Denaelle.  
-J'en ai croisé pas mal quand j'étais stationné à Tranquillien, expliqua Donovàn avant de cligner des yeux. Ho... Ça c'était des souvenirs dont je n'avais pas besoin.  
Un des apothicaires se tourna vers lui, ajustant le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux.  
-Tranquillien? Ça doit faire des années que je n'y suis pas allé. Quoi de neuf là bas?  
-Comment je pourrais le savoir, j'y suis mort, répondit Donovàn avec un sourire amer.  
-Oh? Vous êtes réprouvé?  
-C'est un Chevalier de la Mort, Ravien, intervint une réprouvée, ou sont tes yeux?  
-Je les ais retiré pour manipuler les échantillons sans qu'ils fondent, je n'ai pas réussi à les retrouver.  
Nadezha eut une petite grimace et attrapa la main de Loki comme celle ci finissait le contenu de son bol et s'attaquait au contenant.  
-Stop! Loki, non, pas le bol!  
-C'est l'intérieur qu'on mange Loki, par la vaisselle, la morigéna Donovàn en reprenant le bol.  
-Votre amie à un problème? S'étonna le dénommé Ravien.  
Sa collègue retira un de ses yeux et arracha le bandeau de Ravien, fourrant l'organe dans l'orbite de son ami. Elle ajusta le globe oculaire, assena une tape sur la tempe du réprouvé pour caler l'œil et le lâcha.  
-Tu me le rends après.  
-Sans problème, merci Célestine.  
-Les gars, reprit l'aubergiste, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça à table, surtout quand on a des petits jeunes.  
Le dénommé Ravien eut un sourire qui tira sur les sutures au coin de ses lèvres et se leva, venant se pencher sur Loki. Il passa la main devant ses yeux, intrigué de son manque de réaction.  
-Depuis quand est-t-elle comme ça?  
-On l'a toujours connue ainsi. Elle réagit à ma voix et elle se défend quand elle est attaquée, mais sinon, rien.  
Ravien claqua des doigts devant le nez de Loki et se gratta le crane d'un air intrigué. Il manipula délicatement la mâchoire de la morte vivante, puis déplia et replia ses doigts, testant ses articulations.  
-C'est étonnant, elle n'a pas de relâchement musculaire typique du fléau... Elle bave?  
-Non.  
-Elle mange des cerveaux?  
-Pas que je sache.  
-Et elle vous obéit?  
-Oui.  
-Vous n'étiez pas démoniste ou nécromancien par hasard?  
-Chasseur.  
-Haaa, c'est étrange... Qu'en pensez-vous apothicaire Lysander? Demanda Ravien en se tournant vers un autre réprouvé borgne qui mangeait tout en foudroyant son ragout du regard.  
-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire Ravien? répondit-t-il, si son esprit est trop malmené pour qu'elle ait encore son libre arbitre, achevez-là.  
-Ce serais fort dommage, elle a un joli visage.  
-Ouais, elle laisse une foule de cœurs brisés sur son passage, ricana Donovàn, non sans garder une main sur le bras de Loki, prêt à la sortir de l'auberge en urgence au cas ou.  
L'apothicaire Lysander grommela sur ses collègues et se leva, contournant la table pour se mettre en face de Loki.  
-Voyons voir...  
Il se figea brièvement et fronça son seul sourcil avant de se pencher un peu plus, observant son visage.  
-Loki, vous dites?  
-C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle.  
L'apothicaire prit le petit menton de Loki entre ses doigts et lui leva le visage, le tournant pour l'observer sous tout ses angles.  
-C'est un spécimen intéressant, admit-t-il, fraiche, bien conservée... elle ne se décompose plus?  
-Non, répondit Donovàn avant de jeter un regard nerveux à ses amis. C'est comme si elle était figée ainsi.  
-Rune de froid, suggéra Ravien.  
-Oui, ça ressemble bien à ce genre de technique, reprit Célestine, venue rejoindre ses collègues. Elle est ici, ajouta-t-elle en relevant les cheveux sur la nuque de Loki pour dévoiler une rune bleue brillante. Ho, tiens?  
-Quoi? S'alarma Donovàn.  
-Votre amie a été assassinée, regardez, elle a un coup de dague dans la nuque. Beau travail. Net, précis, et sans séquelle pour sa non vie.  
-Je n'ai plus faim, annonça Andreas en repoussant son bol.  
-Vous savez ce qu'elle a? Demanda Donovàn.  
L'apothicaire Lysander lui jeta un regard mauvais et se redressa.  
-Dites-moi jeune homme... Seriez-vous intéressé pour nous confier cette demoiselle?  
-Je.. vous demande pardon?  
-Laissez-là nous, nous trouverons bien ce qu'elle a...  
Donovàn échangea un petit regard avec les autres. Mok'fon s'était rembrunit et semblait prêt à assassiner l'apothicaire du regard. Nadezha avait déjà saisit le message et s'était éclipsée pour payer les repas, tant que Denaelle et Andreas ramassaient leurs affaires en vitesse.  
-Non, je suis désolé, nous tenons beaucoup à elle...  
-Je suis sur que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement, déclara le réprouvé en posant une bourse de cuir sur la table.  
Les deux autres apothicaires écarquillèrent leurs yeux communs avant de jeter un regard abasourdi à leur compagnon.  
-Loki cé pa à vend, intervint Mok'fon en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.  
-Elle serait bien mieux parmi les siens, objecta Lysander d'un ton doucereux.  
Le troll plissa les yeux et repoussa Célestine aussi délicatement qu'il put pour attraper Loki par les épaules, la soulevant pour la reposer près de lui.  
-Cé nou lé siens. Dono.  
-J'arrive, répondit l'elfe en empoignant son sac et son arc.  
-Merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux, déclara Nadezha avec un grand sourire, et merci pour votre temps Nobles Apothicaires.  
-Apothicaire Royaux, pas Nobles apothicaires, corrigea Donovàn en passant près d'elle, l'empoignant par le coude.  
-Nou cé pati. Vit.  
-Au plaisir de vous revoir, lança l'aubergiste alors que les chevaliers s'éclipsaient rapidement. Bon sang, Lysander, je vous ais déjà dit de ne pas parler boutique aux autres clients!  
Andreas ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit ses amis, s'éloignant juste suffisamment pour sortir les rênes ensorcelées de leurs montures.  
-Encore une fois, on doit s'enfuir précipitamment d'une ville.  
-Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois, protesta Donovàn avant de saisir la bride de son cheval, l'empêchant de se cambrer le temps de l'enfourcher. Doucement Talah. Je prends Loki.  
Mok'fon hocha la tête et souleva la reprouvée, l'installant en amazone devant Donovàn avant d'invoquer sa propre monture.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tout les apothicaires veulent mettre la main sur toi ma belle, murmura Donovàn en passant un bras autour de Loki.  
-Ça a peut être un rapport avec qui elle était avant, suggéra Denaelle.  
-Comment ça?  
-Elle était peut être quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un qu'ils veulent absolument retrouver.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne la connait alors?  
-Ils prétendent ne pas la connaître, corrigea Nadezha.  
-Nou cé allé o ascenseu.  
-Roule les R.  
-Ascenceur, grommela le troll.  
-Ca doit être ce qu'on voit là bas, déclara Nadezha en désigna un échafaudage sur la falaise la plus proche. Et après?  
-Vers nor. E là, nou cé trouvé semin pou désolacion.  
-On fera une pause dans un autre village pour nous ravitailler dans quelques jours, suggéra Nadezha en observant la carte par dessus l'épaule de Denaelle. Il y en a un autre appelé Nouvelle Agamand à deux jours de chevauchées.  
-Bwien, allé!

* * *

-Déjà de retou? S'étonna Mok'fon, quelques jours plus tard, quand Donovàn et Denaelle revinrent de leur exploration préliminaire de la ville hordeuse.  
-La ville est bourrée d'apothicaires, déclara Donovàn en tendant un sac de nourriture à Nadezha, et l'un d'eux a retiré la capuche à Denaelle pour regarder son visage.  
-Ils cherchent une réprouvée qui voyagent avec un elfe de sang roux, expliqua l'elfe.  
-Donc, en gros, résuma Andreas, nous avons débarqué dans la seule partie du Norfendre ou tout les campements hordeux sont aux mains des Apothicaires Royaux?  
-Oui.  
-Ouep.  
-On dirait.  
-Loa...  
-Je vote l'exil en terre allianceuse, suggéra Donovàn en levant la main, qui est avec moi?  
Quatre mains se levèrent.  
-A cinq contre une, désolée Loki: bougeons nos fesses.  
**Fin**  
__

_**Omake**:_  
_Andreas: Pourquoi les réprouvés nous appellent 'lapins'?_  
_Mok'fon: Cé le gou ke nou a._  
__

_**Dico Franco Mok'fon**_  
_Dono a réson, cé fré._  
_Donovàn a raison, il fait froid._

_Ouque cé?_  
_Ou c'est?_

_E aprè, y fau une cate. Nou cé gadé lé zoreilles ouvetes. E nou cé pa séparé de zot._  
_Et après il nous faut une carte. Gardons les oreilles ouvertes. Et on ne se sépare pas._

_Nou checher aubege_  
_Cherchons l'auberge._

_Nou cé envoyé pa Lame D'eben_  
_Nous somme senvoyés par la Lame D'ébène._

_Wii. Mok'fon veu savwa plu su lé.. v... vouikoul... _  
_oui. Je veux en savoir plus sur les.. v..; vrykuls._

_Ca veu dir « mélang de viand », cé pa fé avé moceau de troll._  
_Ca veut dire « mélange de viande », ce n'est pas fait avec des morceaux de troll._

_cé lou, vou cé mangé_  
_C'est du loup, vous le mangez._

_Loki cé pa à vend_  
_Loki n'est pas à vendre._

_Cé nou lé siens. Dono._  
_C'est nous les siens. Donovàn._

_Nou cé pati. Vit._  
_Partons. Vite._

_Nou cé allé o ascenseu._  
_Allons à l'ascenceur._

_Vers nor. E là, nou cé trouvé semin pou désolacion._  
_Vers le Nord. Et de là, trouvonsun chemin pour la désolation._

_Déjà de retou?_  
_Déjà de retour?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Comportement publique inapproprié**

_Note de l'auteur: Vous le reconnaissez? Et oui, c'est le fameux premier chapitre qui été écrit tout au début, avant que je dévelloppe ce qui se passe avant. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais qu'à une dizaine de chapitres grand maximum. Mais, bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, je vous conseille quand même de le relire, j'ai corrigé deux trois passages et modifié des dialogues._

Mok se figea très brièvement quand des bras revêtus de cuir passèrent autour de son cou mais se détendit vite. Le mouvement était trop lent pour être une agression et il reconnaissait les longues mains de Denaelle, mauve pâle, ses ongles encore couverts du sang de leurs derniers ennemis. Ils avaient quittés le Fjord Hurlant quelques jours auparavant, mettant enfin de la distance entre eux et les Apothicaires Royaux. Voyager entre les postes allianceux avait été une bonne idée, mais Mok'fon n'était que trop content de se retrouver à nouveau dans une taverne hordeuse. Les humains avaient été nerveux de la présence de Mok'fon parmi eux, moitié pour la réputation des trolls de la Horde, moitié parce que leurs cousins drakkari semaient la panique en tentant de fuir les attaques du Fléau sur eux. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient vraiment eut affaire qu'aux Vrykuls et aux bêtes sauvages, mais plus ils montaient vers le nord, plus la corruption du Fléau était présente. Au dernier avant poste allianceux qu'ils avaient traversés, Denaelle les avaient convaincus d'accepter d'aider une druidesse elfe de nuit en échange d'un peu d'argent. Piller les cadavres d'ours n'aidait pas à se remplir les poches, et ils avaient découvert que leurs tentes n'étaient pas suffisamment isolées pour dormir à l'extérieur. La tâche que la druidesse leur avait confié semblait simple, enquêter sur un arbre géant corrompu, mais s'était achevée de manière tragique. La druidesse s'était retrouvée corrompue à son tour en tentant de purifier un esprit et était désormais aussi catatonique que Loki. Denaelle avait assez mal vécu l'incident, malgré les efforts de Donovàn pour tenter de la dérider. Mok'fon soupira. Il... et bien il aimait bien l'elfe, mais celui ci, malgré son âge bien plus avancé que le troll, agissait les trois-quart du temps comme un gamin irresponsable, et ses blagues n'étaient pas les bienvenues en ce moment. Il pencha la tête en avant quand l'elfe de la nuit s'appuya contre lui de tout son corps et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Il était d'une taille moyenne pour un sombrelance mais Denaelle était grande et, à genoux, elle le surplombait légèrement quand il s'asseyait à même le sol.  
-Dena? marmonna-t-il en retirant sa cigarette de ses lèvres.  
-Je me demandais pourquoi tu respirais, murmura-t-elle, les mains croisées sous le menton du troll. Où tu as eu ça?  
Il désigna un groupe d'aventuriers rassemblés autour d'une des tables de la taverne, déjà presque tous fins soûls. Un des trolls, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau chamanique, fumait le même genre de cigarette que Mok.  
-Ho. Ça agit sur toi?  
-Pa vrémen, répondit le troll avant de reporter le cylindre à ses lèvres, inspirant une longue bouffée. Ca m'okup, ajouta-t-il en expirant longuement. Coucq'ti vé, ma bel?  
L'elfe s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et il pencha la tête pour la laisser s'installer plus confortablement.  
-Un peu de chaleur, je pense, murmura-t-elle.  
-Tu t'adress o mauvé troll, Zizu, ricana Mok avant de désigner à nouveau le shaman, qui ricanait aux vantardises d'un jeune orc, pour la saleur, fo vwar ci là.  
-J'ai essayé, répondit l'elfe avec un soupir, je le terrorise. Quelque chose à voir avec les esprits.  
-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Mok en remettant à nouveau le mégot à ses lèvres et redressant son dos.  
Denaelle se redressa aussi, s'apprêtant à s'écarter pour lui rendre son espace vital quand une des grandes mains du troll l'attrapa sous l'épaule.  
Le monde tourna autour d'elle mais quand elle fut d'aplomb, elle était assise sur les genoux du troll et celui-ci était à nouveau avachi, à moitié penché au dessus d'elle.  
-Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, ronchonna-t-elle en essayant de s'installer.  
-Mok'fon y penser, répondit distraitement le troll, l'aidant à se redresser d'une main sur le dos.  
Elle finit par s'appuyer du dos contre son torse et laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule, observant les autres résidents de l'auberge à travers la fumée de la cigarette. C'était la première fois que le troll prenait l'initiative du contact avec elle. D'habitude, il la laissait juste s'appuyer contre lui, ou effleurait son bras ou son épaule, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il la prenait et l'asseyait ainsi sur lui.

C'était habituellement la place de Donovàn.

Chaque fois que l'elfe de sang avait l'occasion, il se glissait sur les genoux de Mok'fon, ou posait sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le troll avait beau râler, pester et grommeler, il ne le repoussait pas pour autant, ou du moins, tant que l'elfe ne devenait pas à nouveau insupportable.  
-Je crois qu'on choque des gens, fini-t-elle par dire.  
-Coucque choq? répondit le troll, les yeux mi-clos, kon swa chevayé de la mor ou ke un troll pren un elfe de la nui su se genoux?  
-Peut-être que deux chevaliers de la mort, frigidus extraordinarius, se pelotent sans vergogne, intervint une autre voix.  
L'elfe et le troll levèrent les yeux vers le nouveau venu qui leur décocha un grand sourire et tendit une des chopes qu'il tenait à Denaelle avant d'en proposer une autre au troll.  
-Ceci dit, j'ai horrifié le barman moi aussi.  
-Ta battu un zyeux à la séveuz, Dono? demanda le troll.  
-J'ai demandé du liquide d'embaumement, on the rock, répondit l'elfe de sang en s'asseyant près de ses camarades, à même le sol.  
Denaelle, qui s'apprêtait à faire honneur à la chope, eut un regard dubitatif vers sa boisson mais l'elfe de sang se contenta de ricaner et rabattit sa capuche.  
-C'était une blague, c'est juste de la bière, déclara-t-il avant de lever sa propre chope à ses lèvres.  
-Ou cé les zot? demanda le troll en tapotant son mégot contre son genou.  
-Andreas a emmené Loki et Nadehza réparer leurs armures, ils nous rejoignent.  
L'elfe de sang jeta un petit regard amusé à la position dans laquelle se trouvaient le troll et la quel'dorei et il secoua la tête avant de se tourner, s'appuyant sans vergogne sur la cuisse de Mok, posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'elfe.  
-Oy, Mok'fon cé pa un fauteuy, protesta Mok.  
-Quoi, tu laisserais un être délicat tel que moi sur ce sol inconfortable?  
-Délicat? rétorqua Denaelle en haussant son sourcil, Donovàn, je t'ai vu donner un coup de tête à un furbolg pas plus tard que ce matin.  
-Fé in gaté à Andweas, pluto, grommela Mok en faisant mine de repousser le sin'dorei.  
-Certainement pas, rétorqua l'elfe, il porte une armure en plaque! Le cuir est nettement plus confortable, ajouta-t-il en se réinstallant.  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le rouquin, marmonna Denaelle.  
Le troll roula des yeux sans répondre et posa son bras sur le torse de l'elfe.  
-Véyrité, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, poukoi Mok'fon a toujou vou zot sur mé genoux?  
-Parce qu'on est sexy et que la moitié de la taverne te jalouse, répondit Donovàn.  
-E l'ot mwatié?  
-Ils sont jaloux que nous nous fassions peloter par un troll, ils sont renommés pour être très bien mem...  
Cette fois, Mok'fon poussa Donovàn par terre d'un geste las.  
L'elfe de sang se vengea immédiatement en revenant s'asseoir sur le genou libre du troll, passant ses bras autour du cou de Mok'fon pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager.  
-Hé! protesta Denaelle en renversant la moitié de sa bière quand les deux mâles commencèrent à se chamailler. Ça suffit, si je dois me tourner ça ira mal!  
-Quoi, tu nous donnerais la fessée? demanda le sin'dorei avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif.  
-Oh! Cette fois, tu l'as voulu! rétorqua la kaldorei avant de finir sa bière d'une lampée, jetant la chope sur le côté.

* * *

-Vous allez me répéter très exactement et sans omettre un détail, parce que je pense que je n'ai pas dû tout saisir, commença Andreas à ses trois compagnons debout devant lui.  
Denaelle essayait de ne pas sourire mais le coin de ses lèvres remontait malgré elle. Donovàn, lui, avait toujours une bière à la main et affichait l'air innocent qu'il avait toujours quand il avait fait une bêtise. Quand au troll, bien qu'il ait les cheveux en bataille et un bleu sous l'oeil qui assombrissait sa peau, il se contentait de fumer paisiblement un mégot de la Lumière savait quelle herbe.  
-Vous... Vous êtes... Faits jeter... Hors de la... taverne... Pourquoi?  
-Konpòtman piblik inappopyé, répondit le troll comme un petit gloussement échappait à la chevalière.  
-Nous sommes dans un des avant-postes les plus pouilleux de tout Norfendre, où les pires aventuriers à la morale la plus révoltante se retrouvent, qu'est ce que vous avez fait qu'ils pourraient trouver inapproprié?  
-Apparemment la nécrophilie mutuelle ça a l'air de marcher, répondit Donovàn comme Denaelle abandonnait toute dignité et se tournait vers le troll, étouffant son rire contre son bras.  
-Lumière, gémit Andreas en se prenant le front dans la main, je ne vous demande pas d'agir avec la dignité inhérente à notre statut de chevalier de la mort mais juste comme des ADULTES, ça changerait!

**Fin_  
Petit dico Franco Mok_**

_Pa vrémen. Ca m'okup. Coucq'ti vé, ma bel?  
__Pas vraiment. Ca m'occupe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma belle?_

_Tu t'adress o mauvé troll, Zizu, pour la saleur, fo vwar ci là.  
__Tu t'adresses au mauvais troll, Poupée, pour la chaleur, faut voir celui-là._

_Tium'étones:  
__Tu m'étonnes_

_Mok'fon y pansé:  
__J'y penserai_

_Coucque choq? Kon swa chevayé de la mort, ou ke un troll pren un elfe de la nuit su se genoux?  
Qu'est-ce qui les choque? Qu'on soit chevalier de la mort ou qu'un troll prenne une elfe de la nuit sur ses genoux?_

_Ta battu un zyeux à la séveuz, Dono?  
__Tu as fait de l'oeil à la serveuse, Dono?_

_Ou cé les zot?  
__Où sont les autres?_

_Oy, Mok'fon cé pa un fauteuy.  
__Hé, je ne suis pas un fauteuil._

_Fé un gaté à Andreas, pluto.  
__Va câliner Andreas plutôt._

_Vérité, poukoi Mok'fon a toujou vou zot su mé genoux?  
__Sérieusement, pourquoi je vous ai toujours sur les genoux?_

_Et l'ot mwatié?  
__Et l'autre moitié?_

_Konpòtman piblik inappopyé:  
__Comportement public inapproprié_


	23. Chapter 23

**Fraternité**

-Apo a dix heures.  
Nadezha couvrit aussitôt Loki de sa capuche, passant devant elle de manière à la cacher aux yeux de l'apothicaire, fort heureusement trop occupé à crier sur son assistant pour remarquer la petite silhouette au milieu du groupe de chevaliers de la mort.  
-Danger esquivé, déclara Donovàn en contournant la fosse qui servait de place centrale au campement.  
-On aurait dut se séparer, marmonna Andreas, et laisser la petite au camp.  
-Non, nou cé ensemb, kan nou séparé nou toujours a ennuis.  
-On ne reste pas longtemps, répondit Denaelle, juste le temps de faire traduire ce... ce livre.  
Nadezha hocha la tête, jetant un regard méfiant au sac que portait Andreas. Lors de leur arrivée à la Désolation, ils avaient été recruté d'office pour aider à nettoyer un village d'une invasion de nérubiens. Détruire les insectes géants zombifiés n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais découvrir un livre fait de chair et d'os sur l'un d 'eux avaient été pire. Le livre était imprégné de la magie du fléau, et après moult discussions plus ou moins enflammées( 'Pas question de s'embarrasser de ça! On le crame' 'Non, c'est la preuve qu'il y a un lien entre les nérubiens et le Fléau!' 'Denaelle a raison. Ça as peut être son importance! Pourquoi un insecte mort-vivant géant garderait ça sur lui?' 'Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à se demander comment il gardait ça sur lui?' 'Kommen ca?' 'Pas de vêtement, pas de poche'), ils avaient décidés de l'amener à la ville hordeuse la plus proche. Un des taunkas leur avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient là des mages et des érudits capables de les aider à le déchiffrer, mais Nadezha soupçonnait l'homme buffle d'avoir surtout cherché à se débarrasser, et des chevaliers de la mort, et de la présence du livre.  
-Bon, évitons les Apothicaires tant que se peut, déclara Donovàn, qui d'autre serait assez érudit pour lire ce...  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Intervint une voix métallique et bien connue.  
Donovàn sursauta et se tourna vivement, tombant nez à nez avec un chevalier de la mort aux cheveux blancs. Koltira Tissemort haussa un de ses sourcils de cette manière typiquement elfe, plus hautaine qu'un patricien de Hurlevent.  
-Seigneur Tissemort?  
-Je ne peux aller nulle part sans vous voir on dirait, déclara l'elfe mort-vivant avec un soupir.  
-Nous sommes venus au front le plus vite possible, expliqua Denaelle.  
-J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour que les apothicaires vous recherchent partout dans les camps hordeux?  
-Notre charme universel? Suggéra Donovàn.  
L'ambassadeur de la Lame d'Ebene poussa un profond soupir en portant la main à son front.  
-Que faites-vous ici, Seigneur? S'enquit Donovàn.  
-J'assiste ces incapables de la Horde pour la préparation de l'assaut sur le Portail du Courroux.  
-Bon, on est au bon endroit alors, murmura Andreas.  
-Il vous faudrait aller plus au nord, corrigea Koltira avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'as-tu à la main humain?  
Andreas leva le sac de toile qu'il tenait et le tendit au chevalier.  
-Nous avons trouvé ça sur un nérubien. Ça porte la marque du Fléau, mais nous n'arrivons pas à le lire.  
Le chevalier fronça derechef les sourcils et ouvrit le sac, sortant le livre qu'il contempla avec dégout.  
-Merveilleux, murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire...  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est Seigneur?  
-Des ennuis. Comme à chaque fois que je vous aide.  
Donovàn s'apprêta à protester, mais ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche avant que Mok'fon ne le bâillonne d'un geste habitué, sous le regard sarcastique de leur supérieur. Celui ci feuilleta quelques pages du livre avant de le refermer.  
-Je peux le lire...  
-Qu'est ce que ça raconte?  
Le chevalier eut un petit sourire hautain.  
-J'aurais un petit service à vous demander en échange.

* * *

-Charger ses runes? Non mais il se prend pour qui exactement? Grommela Donovàn en observant les trois pierres dans sa paume. Il peut pas le faire lui même, non?  
-Y va lir le liv pou nou...  
-A moins que tu préfères essayer de le traduire toi même? Demanda Andreas, bien content d'être débarrassé du livre maudit.  
-Pas moyen. Je préfère encore...  
-Donovàn?  
L'elfe stoppa net dans sa diatribe et se tourna en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Une jeune elfe de sang se frayait un chemin à coup de coudes et de pieds dans la foule des soldats, réussissant on ne sais comment à pousser des orcs de deux fois son poids. Elle avait des cheveux roux coiffés en couettes et un arc ouvragé accroché à son épaule et semblait quelques décades plus jeune que Donovàn, ce qui l'amenait à la fin de l'adolescence elfique.  
-Aislinn? Murmura Donovàn.  
Le coup de poing les prit tous par surprise.  
Donovàn qui le sentit arriver sans le voir partir.  
Les autres qui ne le virent pas partir tout court.  
Tous commencèrent aussitôt à tirer leurs épées mais Donovàn, se rattrapant à l'épaule d'Andreas, leur fit signe d'arrêter.  
-C'est bon! C'est bon. Je crois que je la méritais celle là...  
-Tu CROIS? Hurla la jeune elfe d'un ton hystérique. TU CROIS?  
-Aislinn, commença Donovàn en levant les mains.  
-Espèce de.. de.. murlock! Reprit la jeune elfe en le poussant furieusement.  
-Linn...  
-Tu m'as laissée toute seule! Tu avais promis! Reprit l'elfe en commençant à lui assener des coups sur le torse. Tu avais juré que tu ne me laisserais pas!  
-Lilinn... tenta à nouveau Donovàn en lui attrapant les mains.  
-Je T'INTERDIS de m'appeler comme ça! Espèce de.. de...  
-Une ancienne amante, Donovàn? S'enquit Andreas, ravit de voir l'elfe aussi déconfit.  
-Oh Soleil , non! Gémit Donovàn, c'est ma... ma sœur, acheva-t-il d'une petite voix.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme si tu venais juste de t'en souvenir! Hurla l'elfe en décochant un coup de pied dans les tibias de Donovàn, se faisant mal par la même occasion.  
-Il se trouve que c'est peut être le cas, commença Denaelle.  
-Aislinn!  
Un autre elfe de sang arriva à son tour, à peu près de l'âge d'Aislinn, mais aux longs cheveux noir, vêtu d'une robe de prêtre. Il avait visiblement plus de mal que la chasseuse à se frayer un chemin parmi les badauds qui commençaient à s'attrouper autour des deux elfes.  
-Pardon, excusez-moi, Aislinn mais enfin qu'est ce qui te...  
Il freina des deux pieds en voyant Donovàn et pâlit soudainement.  
-Sire Aran'shorel? Balbutia-t-il.  
-On... se connait?  
-Ne T'AVISES pas de nous faire le coup de l'amnésie! S'écria Aislinn en lui assenant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Ou je te jure que...  
Son compagnon l'attrapa soudain par les épaules et la tira en arrière, la serrant contre lui.  
-Ne le touche pas!  
-Tu plaisantes Lir? Je vais lui BOTTER LE CUL!  
-Aislinn c'est un chevalier de la mort!  
Le cercle de curieux s'agrandit un peu plus autour des chevaliers de la mort et des deux elfes, mais curiosité malsaine aidant, les badauds restèrent à proximité. Denaelle cru même voir Koltira s'approcher discrètement à portée d'oreille. La jeune elfe cessa de se débattre dans les bras de son camarade, lui jetant un regard abasourdi avant de dévisager à nouveau son frère, remarquant enfin son teint blafard et son regard bleu.  
-Donovàn? C'est pas vrai?  
L'elfe hésita, puis jeta un regard mauvais aux orcs et autres soldats qui écoutaient, visiblement ravis d'une distraction autres que des combats contre le Fléau.  
-Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre? Grinça l'elfe avec un regard noir.  
-Non mec, rétorqua un troll, t'as pa idée kommen nou cé emmerdé ici!  
Mok'fon aboya quelque chose en zandali et le troll leva les bras d'un geste innocent avant de déguerpir.  
-Allez allez, circulez, y'a rien a voir, déclara Andreas en s'interposant, dispersant les soldats.  
-Donovàn, viens, murmura Denaelle, allons nous mettre à l'écart avant que les apothicaires voient...  
-Ca va. Je règle ça vite.  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis « ça »? Rétorqua Aislinn.  
-Aislinn. Ca suffit. Oublie-moi. Tu ne m'as jamais revu. Je suis mort. C'est mieux comme ça, déclara Donovàn avant de faire demi-tour, passant sous le bras de Mok'fon pour s'éloigner.  
Aislinn le regard partir, les lèvres tremblantes et Mok'fon grimaça, craignant soudain qu'elle se mette à pleurer.  
Et puis son petit menton remonta, elle grinça des dents et il recula d'un pas prudent devant son expression.  
Il avait trois sœurs et deux cousines de son âge. Il savait quand s'esquiver discrètement face à une femme en colère.  
-Kimkim! Placage!  
Donovàn se retrouva par terre, un raptor écarlate au dessus de lui, une patte posée sur son torse et ses quenottes impressionnantes à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
-Donovàn! S'écria Denaelle en faisant un geste vers lui, uniquement pour être retenue par Nadezha.  
-Ou tu as eut ça? s'exclama Donovàn, posant une main sur le museau du raptor pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus près.  
-Un'goro, rétorqua la petite elfe d'un air satisfait.  
-Tu pouvais pas avoir un faucon dragon ou un lynx comme tout le monde?  
-Les faucons dragons sont pour les tarlouzes!  
-J'aime bien ta sœur Donovàn, commenta Andreas.  
-Je t'ai pas sonné! Répondit la petite elfe.  
-Des familiers comme ça, tu es sensé les laisser à l'écurie! Protesta Donovàn.  
-Il est claustro!  
-Y son toujours kommsa? Demanda Mok'fon à Lir qui se frottait le visage des deux mains d'un air désespéré.  
-Toujours, répondit le jeune elfe avant de jeter un regard méfiant au troll. Vous... êtes un chevalier de la mort aussi...  
-Wii, répondit le troll avant d'avancer vers son camarade. Dono, ca va?  
-J'ai un raptor qui me bave dessus!  
Mok'fon se releva et baissa les yeux sur la jeune elfe. La ressemblance entre elle et son frère était indéniable. Leurs cheveux avaient l'exacte nuance de roux flamboyant, mais ils avaient aussi la même forme d'yeux, et façon de faire la moue quand ils étaient irrités.  
-Oh, Zizu. Laiss Dono qu'y se lèv. Mok'fon le tien.  
-Traitre, marmonna Donovàn alors que Kimkim se poussait sur l'ordre de sa maitresse.  
Denaelle et Mok'fon aidèrent l'elfe à se relever, époussetant son armure, pendant que le raptor venait réclamer des caresses et friandises près de sa maitresse. Donovàn adressa un petit signe de tête à ses amis, puis jeta un regard à sa sœur, qui grattait énergiquement le menton de son raptor. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du familier donnant des petits coups de tête affectueux à la minuscule elfe. Soleil, que Zaram lui manquait.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu étais en vie? Finit par demander Aislinn sans le regarder, grattant son familier juste sous son œil, provoquant des gloussements de plaisir de l'animal.  
-En non-vie Aislinn, corrigea Lir.  
-Il est vivant!  
-Je suis mort.  
Aislinn sursauta au ton soudain froid de Donovàn. L'écho sépulcral lui avait échappé et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de recommencer d'une voix normale.  
-Je suis mort Aislinn. Deux fois. Je peux te montrer les cicatrices si tu veux, mais les gardes vont me coffrer pour tenue indécente.  
-Ce sera pas la première fois, marmonna Lir dans sa barbe.  
-Ha? Il va falloir que tu nous racontes ça, réclama Nadezha.  
-Depuis que je me suis relevé, je... ma mémoire est pas terrible. Je... Je ne me souvenais... pas vraiment de toi.. jusqu'à ce que tu me mettes ton poing sur la joue. Joli coup d'ailleurs.  
-Tu ne te souvenais pas de moi?  
-Ni de lui. Je sais toujours pas son nom, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lir qui eut soudain une expression trahie, ni de.. ce nom dont il m'a appelé...  
-Aran'shorel.  
-Oui, ça.  
-C'est notre nom de famille Donovàn, murmura Aislinn, de plus en plus horrifiée.  
-Tu veux savoir? Je me rappelle de Zaram, je me rappelle d'un arc, je me rappelle comment l'abomination m'a tué, mais avant ça? Rien!  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux, luttant visiblement pour refouler ses larmes et Donovàn sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il se souvenait... Maintenant qu'il savait qui était la petite fille de ses souvenirs...  
-Juste... Une petite fille avec des couettes rousses.  
Aislinn releva les yeux.  
-Je ne savais même pas si tu étais ma sœur, ma fille, une amie ou ma femme. Juste que tu étais importante. Et heureuse. Et qu'une créature du fléau te ferait peur. Je n'aurais pas supporter que tu... me repousses.  
-Et donc tu me repousses en premier. Des idées stupides, tu en as eut des masses et partir pour Tranquillien n'était pas la première, mais là c'est vraiment... Vraiment...  
-Crétin? Suggéra Donovàn avec un petit sourire embarrassé.  
-Complètement crétin, rétorqua Aislinn avant de faire un pas en avant et jeter ses bras autour du cou de son frère. Complètement, entièrement et désespérément crétin.  
-Je suis désolé, murmura Donovàn en thalassien.  
-Tu m'as manqué, répondit Aislinn dans la même langue.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici au fait?  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois? Lir et moi sommes venus combattre le fléau. Nous avions jurés de te venger.  
-Je ne suis pas sur d'apprécier te voir ici en plein dang... commença Donovàn avant qu'un petit coup de poing sur son épaule le fasse taire. D'accord, objection retenue.  
-J'ai d'autres familiers que Kimkim, menaça sa sœur en posant sa tête sur son épaule, et ce n'est pas lui le plus gros. Et puis Lir s'est spécialisé en Ombre, les mort-vivants fuient en le voyant approcher, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton fier.  
-Et d'où tu connais Lir au fait?  
-C'est mon ami d'enfance, renifla Aislinn. Tu as couché avec lui.  
-LINN! Protesta le jeune prêtre.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Rien rien, elle a rien dit, rétorqua le pauvre prêtre.  
-Visiblement, j'avais déjà bon goût.  
-Hé, maintenant c'est moi qui couche avec lui, alors pas touche!  
-Liiinn, gémit Lir en piquant un fard.  
-Tu couches avec ma sœur? S'enquit Donovàn d'un ton dangereux vers le prêtre.  
-Pourquoi il se souvient du Regard et pas du reste? Se plaignit Lir en se cachant derrière Kimkim.  
**Fin**  
__

_**Dico Franco Mok'fon**_  
_Non, nou cé ensemb, kan nou séparé nou toujours a ennuis._  
_Non, restons ensemble, quand nous nous séparons, nous avons toujours des ennuis._

_Y va lir le liv pou nou..._  
_Il va lire le livre pour nous._

_Non mec, t'as pa idée kommen nou cé emmerdé ici!_  
_Non mec, tu as pas idée comment on s'emmerde ici!_

_Y son toujours kommsa?_  
_Ils sont toujours comme ça?_

_Oh, Zizu. Laiss Dono qu'y se lèv. Mok'fon le tien._  
_Oh, poupée, laisse Donovàn se relever. Je le tiens._


	24. Chapter 24

**(Quelqu'un a une idée de titre?)**

_Note de l'auteur: ATTENTION! Cette fic contient des scènes de violences verbales à l'encontre de la pruderie d'un troll! (mouhahahaha XD que j'aime l'embêter)_

_Tictac: Hu hu, ravie que la fic te plaise!_  
_Miniclio:... Tu as accès à mes brouillons ou quoi? XD_

-Et qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille fait toute seule ici?  
Denaelle grogna intérieurement, se demandant si celui qui venait de parler était soul, drogué ou juste aveugle avant de lever la tête, tombant nez à torse avec un nain qui entrait dans la première catégorie et planifiait visiblement de s'y attarder, vu l'outre à moitié pleine qu'il tenait encore.  
-J'attends mes amis Sire, répondit-t-elle, tentant de rester courtoise.  
Il n'y avait pas d'auberge au Portail du Courroux, et les deux camps étaient suffisamment proche pour qu'un peu de fraternisation ait lieu et que personne ne s'étonne de leur groupe mixte. Donovàn était allé s'assurer que sa sœur et l'amant de celle ci étaient bien arrivés, accompagné par Mok'fon, tandis que Nadezha et Andreas allaient vérifier que le plan de l'attaque coté Alliance était plus développé que celui de la Horde ('On fonce, on latte? C'est un plan ça?' 'Tu serais surpris à quel point ça fonctionne'). Pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient emmenés Loki, non sans la couvrir avec assez d'armure pour cacher son aspect de réprouvé.  
Denaelle s'était portée volontaire pour garder leur feu de camp, les tentes, les sacs et le repas du soir qui mijotait ('Et ti touch à rien!' 'Je ne suis pas si mauvaise en cuisine Mok!').  
Et visiblement, pour se faire accoster par des nains soul et myope.  
Lequel se laissa tomber assis près d'elle avec un grand sourire aviné.  
-Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un peu de compagnie, ma belle?  
Denaelle serra les dents et secoua la tête, priant pour que le nain cesse de l'appeler ainsi, ou elle allait le renvoyer coté alliance avec un coup de pieds aux fesses.  
-Non merci, mes amis ne devraient pas...  
Une ombre les recouvrit et elle se tourna en levant les yeux. Puis les releva encore.  
Mok'fon était somme toute d'une taille très moyenne pour un troll sombrelance. Quand il se tenait comme tous ses pairs, courbé en avant, jambes fléchies, son dos presque bossu, son visage était au niveau de ceux de Denaelle et Nadezha.  
Mais quand il voulait se faire imposant, il se redressait de toute sa hauteur, dépliait ses jambes, déroulait sa colonne vertébrale et levait la tête.  
C'est à dire, grosso modo, qu'il dépliait plus de deux mètres cinquante de troll musclé, en armure de cuir noir et au regard d'un bleu sinistre. Le nain se releva précipitamment en lâchant son outre, tâtonnant à la recherche de sa hache.  
-Un t... troll! Restez derrière mamzelle!  
-Il s'agit d'un de mes compagnons Sire, intervint Denaelle avant que le nain ait le temps de sortir son arme.  
Elle tendit la main en arrière, la posant sur le genou de Mok'fon pour l'empêcher d'attraper le nain et le jeter par dessus son épaule.  
-Vot' compagnon? Répéta le nain. Vous couchez avec ce truc?  
Le petit cri moitié offensé, moitié purement embarrassé qui échappa à Denaelle était involontaire de sa part, mais Mok'fon s'accroupit soudainement devant le nain, amenant son visage au niveau du sien tout en grognant.  
-Toi laisses Dena trankil, gronda-t-il en commun, ou moi appel chef à toi.  
-Tu couches avec une elfe salaud! Éructa le nain.  
-Allons allons, intervint Donovàn à son tour en tentant de s'interposer, on ne va pas commencer à se donner de vilains noms.  
-Il couche avec... reprit le nain.  
-Ça m'étonnerait, c'est moi qui couche avec lui, coupa l'elfe avant de ramasser l'outre du nain et la lui fourrer dans les bras, vous voulez essayer?  
Le nain jeta un regard abasourdi à l'elfe de sang, ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de s'éloigner à toutes jambes.  
-Merci, soupira Denaelle, mais ça allait...  
-Tu voulais te faire séduire par un nain? S'enquit Donovàn en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
-Sans façon, frémit Denaelle, mais il y avait des moyens plus diplomates de le faire fuir.  
-Soul comme il est, il ne s'en souviendra pas demain, déclara l'elfe de sang en tendant les mains vers le feu. On ne peux pas te laisser seule sans que tu ne te fasses draguer, et après c'est moi qui attire les ennuis il paraît.  
-Ça n'arrive pas SI souvent que ça... Les centaures ça ne compte pas! Précisa-t-elle aussitôt alors que Donovàn ouvrait la bouche. Ta sœur va bien?  
-Oui... Elle sera en arrière ligne avec Lir. C'est mieux que de la savoir devant la porte mais je n'aime pas ça quand même.  
-C'est une grande fille, expliqua Denaelle en posant la main sur le bras de l'elfe. Et puis son petit ami est prêtre, elle s'en sortiras...  
-Mouais, admit Donovàn avant de jeter un petit regard à Denaelle. A propos de petit ami...  
-Si tu veux reparler du nain...  
-Non non, tu n'as pas eut l'air surprise au sujet de Mok et moi...  
Denaelle roula des yeux.  
-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on ne vous entend pas quand vous êtes sous la tente?  
Assis de l'autre coté de Denaelle, Mok'fon manqua de s'étrangler avec la tasse de thé qu'il venait de se servir.  
-Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que nous savions parfaitement ce qui se passait entre vous? Même Andreas a compris, vous l'avez traumatisé d'ailleurs.  
-Je croyais que nous arrivions à ne pas faire trop de bruit, répliqua Donovàn, retenant son fou rire.  
-Toi oui, lui non, précisa Denaelle en montrant Mok'fon du pouce avant de charitablement tapoter le dos du troll pour l'aider à faire passer sa gorgée.  
-Dena sé? Finit par siffler le troll.  
-Bien sur que.. qu'est ce qu'elles ont tes oreilles? S'inquiéta Denaelle en fixant le bout des oreilles du troll devenir violette.  
-Il rougit, expliqua Donovàn en se servant aussi en thé. Il a pas de fourrure sur les oreilles, du coup c'est là que ça se voit le plus. Là et sur le nez.  
-Mok'fon wougi pa! Protesta le troll.  
-Oh Elune c'est vrai! S'exclama Denaelle, son tatouage le cache aussi, mais il rougit!  
-Vou cé murka!  
-Je ne savais pas que les elfes de la nuit étaient aussi tolérants sur ce point là, déclara Donovàn en changeant légèrement le sujet de conversation.  
-Nous étions immortels, et maintenant capable de vivre juste un petit millier d'années. L'hétérosexualité devient un concept ennuyeux au bout d'un siècle.  
-Ha. Juste. Touché.  
Un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre, se dirigeant vers eux et Denaelle se tourna à temps pour voir une gnome aux cheveux mauve stopper près d'eux en glissant sur la neige, se retenant des deux mains au tronc qui leur servait de banc pour ne pas tomber.  
-Excusez-moi? Je cherche... les ambassadeurs... de la Lame d'Ébène, déclara la gnome en haletant.  
-C'est nous, répondit Denaelle.  
-Votre amie draenei m'envoie, il y a eut une embuscade.  
Les trois amis furent aussitôt sur leurs pieds, empoignants leurs armes.  
-Ou ça?  
-Par ici, expliqua la gnome avant de pousser un cri de surprise comme Mok'fon la saisissait pour la jucher sur ses épaules.  
-Mok doucement, tu vas lui faire peur!  
-Guide nou, déclara le troll en partant dans la direction que la gnome désignait.  
En quelques minutes, leur guida les mena un peu à l'écart du camp humain, désignant un attroupement qui commençait à se former. Mok'fon chargea en premier, écartant les badauds des deux mains pour dégager le passage.  
-NAD! ANDEAS!  
La draenei leva les yeux vers lui et il tomba à genoux, libérant le gnome qui se laissa glisser de son dos. Andreas était étendu au sol, sur le dos, une de ses mains serrée sur celle de la draenei. Son plastron de plaque était déchiqueté et l'autre main de Nadezha plongée dans l'ouverture ensanglantée, illuminant l'intérieur de la déchirure d'une étrange lueur verte.  
-Nad, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Denaelle en s'agenouillant à son tour.  
-Embuscade, réprouvé, répondit la draenei, ses traits tirés, Naaru Andreas, ne relâche pas le givre, pas maintenant.  
Denaelle baissa les yeux sur l'humain et s'aperçut que malgré la blessure, il était toujours conscient, balbutiant des incantations de givre.  
-Il.. il ralentit l'écoulement de son sang, et.. j'arrive.. j'arrive un peu à le soigner, mais les esprits... Je ne les entends pas, balbutia la draenei, ça ne marche pas bien.  
-Un guérisseur! Vite! S'exclama Donovàn, un prêtre d'ombre, un druide, n'importe quoi!  
Une prêtresse humain arriva à son tour, visiblement appelée par d'autres soldats qui lui montrait l'attroupement et Denaelle s'écarta pour lui laisser la place.  
-Oh, par la Lumière, murmura la jeune femme en posant les mains près de celle de Nadezha, il est encore vivant?  
L'ex paladin eut un pauvre petit sourire.  
-Pas plus.. que d'habitude... parvint-t-il à murmurer.  
-Arrête de faire de l'humour, rétorqua Donovàn, tout pâle, c'est pas ton travail et tu vas bousiller ta réputation.  
-Donovàn, reprit Andreas pendant que la prêtresse prenait le relais de Nadezha, Loki... ils l'ont prise..  
L'elfe de sang écarquilla les yeux.  
-Partis... par là, ajouta Andreas en lâchant la main de Nadezha, montrant une direction.  
-Je vais les pister, déclara l'elfe en se redressant.  
-NON! Gronda Mok'fon.  
-On va les perdre si on reste ici trop longtemps! Protesta Donovàn, j'étais chasseur, je sais relever une piste.  
-Donovàn a raison, déclara Nadezha en se relevant, ils avaient des montures mort-vivantes, ils peuvent se déplacer longtemps et sans faire de pause.  
-Mé... Andeas...  
-Ça va, répondit le chevalier de la mort, je vais survivre.  
La prêtresse roula des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose mais ne cessa pas ses soins, plongeant sans hésitation ses mains dans la blessure béante pour soigner directement les organes.  
-Nou cé pa lessé toi.  
-Je vais.. .rester au.. au camp de l'alliance.. aucun réprouvé, pourra approcher.  
-Arrêtez de parler! Ordonna la prêtresse, ce poumon ne va pas se soigner seul!  
-Nous vous le confions, décida soudain Denaelle.  
-Je m'assurerais qu'il soit sur ses jambes à votre retour. Parole de prêtresse.  
Mok'fon hésita encore, jetant un regard à Andreas.  
-Je suis... désolé, murmura l'humain, je n'ai pas... pas put la protéger... Vas-y.  
Mok'fon inspira profondément puis hocha la tête.  
-Dono. Par en avan. Tu pist eux. Tu attak pa, tu atten nou.  
L'elfe de sang hocha la tête en sortant la bride de son cheval. Pendant qu'il invoquait son destrier, Mok'fon se tourna vers les deux filles.  
-Nadezha, tu di tou. Combien, ki, koi a attac vou.  
-Des réprouvés. Une dizaine. Des assassins je crois, ils portaient tous des dagues et des masques. L'un d'eux a jeté une fiole qui a explosé, c'est ce qui a...ajouta-t-elle en désignant Andreas.  
-Une fiol... murmura Mok'fon.  
-Un alchimiste? Déduit Denaelle.  
Ils échangèrent tout deux un regard entendu avant de se tourner vers le camp de la horde, là ou le laboratoire des apothicaires diffusait ses effluves déplaisants.  
-Apothicaire, gronda l'elfe.

* * *

-D'accord, d'accord! Je vais parler! Hurla l'assistant apothicaire, alors que Mok'fon le tenait par les chevilles au dessus d'un réservoir de peste expérimentale. C'est le Porte-Peste Mideton! De Vexevenin! Il a ordonné qu'on lui amène la réprouvée chevalier de la mort qui se balade avec les ambassadeurs de la Lame d'Ebene!  
-Et bien voilà, déclara Denaelle avec un sourire carnassier, accoudée au réservoir, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, n'est ce pas?  
-Nou cé fé kwa de lui?  
-Mes supérieurs vont me tuer, gémit le réprouvé.  
-Probablement, rétorqua l'elfe de la nuit en se redressant, mais avant qu'ils ne t'achèvent, tu leur diras que nous revenons pour eux dès que nous avons tué Mideton.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, protesta le réprouvé avant que Mok'fon ne le lâche par terre sans cérémonie, dans un concert d'os brisés.  
-Vou cé attak lé mien, gronda le troll, vou cé blessé é prend lé mien, Mok'fon y revien, é Mok'fon y tu tou le mond. Toi di ça a chef.  
Le trolls se redressa et invoqua aussitôt sa monture, rejoignant Denaelle et Andezha qui consultaient déjà leur carte.  
-Plein est, dans les montagnes, déclara Denaelle, on est passé pas loin en venant.  
-Ca é la ou Dono y sui. Nou cé allé vit.  
-Vous êtes tout les deux terrifiants quand vous voulez, vous savez? Demanda Nadezha, fixant alternativement le troll et l'elfe.  
-Si on était des gentils, ça se saurait, rétorqua Denaelle.  
**FIN**  
__

_**Dico Franco Mok'fon**_  
_Et tu touch à rien!_  
_Et tu ne touches à rien!_

_Dena sé?_  
_Tu sais?_

_Mok'fon wougi pa! _  
_Je ne rougis pas!_

_Vou cé murka!_  
_Idiots!_

_Nou cé pa lessé toi._  
_On ne te laisse pas._

_Dono. Par en avan. Tu pist eux. Tu attac pa, tu atten nou._  
_Donovàn; Pars en avant. Piste-les. Ne les attaque pas, tu nous attends._

_Nadezha, ti di tou. Combien, ki, koi a attac vou._  
_Nadezha, dis tout. Combien, qui, quoi vous attaqué._

_Nou cé fé kwa de lui?_  
_Que fais-t-on de lui?_

_Vou cé attac lé mien, vou cé blessé é prend lé mien, Mok'fon y revien, é Mok'fon y tu tou le mond. Toi di ça a chef._  
_Vous avez attaqué les miens, vous avez blessé et enlevé les miens. Je vais revenir, et je vais tous vous tuer. Dis-le à tes chefs._

_Ca é la ou Dono y sui. Nou cé allé vit._  
_C'est par là que les suit Donovàn. Allons y vite._


	25. Chapter 25

**La cavalerie arrive**

_Note de l'auteur:_  
_Miniclio:... tes sources? (petit regard suspicieux vers ses béta lecteurs/ Testrices de phrases chocs). Hum hummmmm..._

-Je n'ai vu personne aux alentours, déclara Donovàn en se glissant près de ses amis.  
Denaelle hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le camp des apothicaires au bas de la falaise. Mok'fon était partit depuis un quart d'heure déjà, il devait bientôt revenir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le guetter.  
-Et Loki? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Ni elle, ni aucune silhouette lui ressemblant.  
-Alors elle est toujours dans Vexevenin, murmura Denaelle.  
Elle sursauta soudain et se tourna vivement, juste avant que Mok'fon n'apparaisse, levant son sort d'invisibilité typique des voleurs.  
-Tu l'as trouvée? S'enquit Nadezha alors qu'il s'agenouillait avec eux à l'abri des rochers.  
-Mok'fon crwa. Dono a vu lé apo or de Vexevenin?  
-Rien. C'est comme si les alentours étaient abandonné, et toi?  
-Y'a presk person. Dé civils, un ou deu gads, mé pa d'apo.  
-Ou sont ils tous passés ?  
-Au Portail du Courroux, suggéra Denaelle. Ils font quand même partie de la Horde, ils doivent y combattre.  
-Juste, admit Donovàn. Alors que fais-t-on ? On frappe à la porte et on demande poliment qu'ils nous rendent Loki ?  
-Poukwa polimen ?

* * *

-Tapez-pas, tapez-pas tapez-paaaaas ! S'exclama un des deux gnomes enchainés au mur du laboratoire, comment on dis en troll, heu…  
-Moi parle commun, déclara Mok'fon.  
Les deux esclaves échangèrent un regard abasourdi avant de dévisager à nouveau le troll debout devant eux, et la draenei à ses cotés.  
-Vous.. heu… vous pourriez nous libérer ? Nous sommes esclaves et…  
-D'abo… d'abord, nous chercher réprouvée.  
-Vas falloir être un peu plus précis mon gars, on ne voit que ça toute la journée…  
-Grande comme ça. Heu…  
-Des cheveux blonds, aux épaules, expliqua Nadezha en prenant le relai, un visage presque intact, sauf sur les tempes, elle est catatonique aussi.  
-Ca ressemble à la petite qu'ils ont ramené hier soir, déclara un des deux gnomes.  
-Ils l'ont emmené à l'étage, répondit son camarade, on ne l'a pas vue descendre depuis.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit Nadezha.  
-Hé, hé dites avant de partir ! Geignit un des gnomes, désignant la chaine à leurs pieds.  
Nadezha jeta un regard significatif au troll qui soupira mais s'agenouilla et commença à crocheter les serrures avec brio, pendant que ses amis montaient prudemment à l'étage. Il achevait la seconde serrure quand il entendit le cri de Nadezha. Sans finir sa tache, il fourra un crochet de serrurier dans les mains du gnome et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il déboucha dans un laboratoire qui partageait de nombreux point commun avec une salle de torture. Il y avait de grande table couverte d'une épaisseur de métal, pour pouvoir être plus facilement nettoyées, de nombreuses fioles emplies de liquide purulent et des morceaux de cadavre empilés un peu partout selon un ordre précis.  
-Kwa ? Couquis'passe ?  
Denaelle désigna une des tables, près de laquelle Donovàn s'était déjà approché, prenant délicatement le corps posé dessus. Loki se laissa faire sans un mot. Les apothicaires lui avaient retiré tout son équipement, vêtement compris. Ce n'était pas un beau spectacle, même si elle était bien conservée, son corps était visiblement celui d'une morte, les os apparents à travers sa peau usée.  
-Loki ? El é… kompletmen mote ?  
-Je sais pas, murmura l'elfe en approchant avec son fardeau. Mais elle a les yeux fermés et…Son corps est souple mais… Mais… inerte… et…  
-Amène-là dehors, déclara Nadezha.  
-Oui... oui tout de suite, répondit Donovàn, Loki... Loki ma jolie, ouvre les yeux…  
Les quatre amis redescendirent, vite rejoint par les deux gnomes qui, faut d'une autre solution, avaient décidé de partir avec eux.  
-Monsieur, au cas ou, nous n'avons ni chaussures, ni armes, ni équipements, rien qui nous permettras de survivre jusqu'au prochain camp de l'Alliance et…  
-Daco daco ! Coupa Mok'fon. Mais vous dire rien, ou Mok'fon vous mange !  
-Elle ne bouge pas, murmura Donovàn alors que la petite troupe contournait la bâtisse pour échapper à la vigilance du garde de la rue, elle ne réagit même pas quand je lui demande.  
-Laisse-moi voir, demanda Nadezha.  
Donovàn lui transféra sa charge et Nadezha la posa sur ses genoux, ses mains passant au dessus de son corps.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'ils l'aient disséquée, elle semble entière…  
-Excusez-moi, intervint un des deux gnomes, mais… j''elle, ajouta-t-il d'un trait quand Mok'fon lui jeta un regard furieux en montrant les dents.  
-Qu'ont-ils dit ?  
-Quelque chose au sujet de sa tête, répondit le gnome. Quelle avait quelque chose de coincé dedans.  
Avec un petit froncement de sourcils, Nadezha fit pivoter Loki, la plaçant à plat ventre sur ses genoux avant de relever les cheveux de la réprouvée. Elle tâtonna au dessus de la rune de froid là ou Loki avait reçu le coup fatal.  
-Tu penses que… commença Denaelle.  
-Ca pourrait être lié, déclara Nadezha. Mok'fon donne moi ta dague la plus fine et acérée.  
Le troll obéit, sortant une minuscule dague de sa ceinture et la tendant à la draenei. Celle-ci lui tendit Loki, lui indiquant comment la tenir avant de repousser à nouveau les cheveux de sa nuque.  
-Moment de vérité, murmura-t-elle en incisant très délicatement la vieille cicatrice sur le cou de Loki, évitant tant que possible de toucher la colonne vertébrale.  
La lame de la dague heurta quelque chose de dur, là ou il n'y aurait rien dut avoir. La draenei incisa patiemment, dégageant une fine bande de métal coincée à la base du crane de Loki.  
-Donovàn, tu as les doigts les plus fins, essaye de retirer ça.  
L'ancien chasseur hocha la tête, s'attelant à la tache sur les conseils de la draenei.  
-Doucement. Essaye de le tirer sans le bouger sur les côtés.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? murmura Donovàn avant de réussir à sortir un triangle de métal.  
-Un moceau de dag, déclara Mok'fon en le lui prenant pour l'observer de prêt.  
Nadezha hocha la tête, appuyant deux doigts sur la blessure sèche. Ses dons de guérisons étaient revenus brutalement quand Andreas avait été blessé, et elle n'avait pas retrouvé le quart de sa puissance d'antan, mais pour cette coupure, ce serais amplement suffisant.  
-Elle ne bouge toujours pas, nota Denaelle en caressant la tempe de Loki.  
Ce fut ce moment que choisit Loki pour redresser soudainement la tête. Donovàn sursauta mais se pencha aussitôt, posant une main sur l'épaule de la Réprouvée.  
-Loki? Tout va bien ma belle?  
La morte-vivante tourna la tête vers lui et son sourire se figea à nouveau.  
Loki le fixait. Droit dans les yeux.  
Ca lui arrivait parfois, quand il lui parlait, qu'elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde.  
Mais là…  
Elle le voyait.  
-Loki?  
-Tu peux continuer à m'appeler ainsi Donovàn, déclara-t-elle soudain.  
Les chevaliers de la mort en restèrent muet de stupeur et Loki en profita pour se dégager maladroitement des bras de Mok'fon, le troll se reprenant à temps pour la soulever et l'asseoir correctement devant lui.  
-Me… merci, reprit-t-elle en se redressant, ce débris m'empêchait de fonctionner correctement.  
-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Nadezha par réflexe.  
-Morte, mais concernant cela, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mon corps est fonctionnel, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.  
Donovàn se mit debout d'un bond, l'aidant à se relever, offrant son bras le temps qu'elle se stabilise. Loki avait bougé comme un automate des gnomes avant, avec des secs secs, vifs et peu gracieux, mais maintenant que son libre arbitre lui était rendu, la nouvelle Loki avait des gestes plus souples, presque élégant.  
-Si j'avais sut plus tôt, murmura Donovàn.  
La petite main de Loki lui tapota l'avant bras d'un geste étrangement maternel, surtout venant d'une morte-vivante.  
-Ne te mets pas martel en tête lapin, déclara-t-elle, tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir. Ou sommes nous exactement ?  
-Vexevenin, répondit Denaelle.  
La réprouvé fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange de la voir soudain expressive. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à son sourire candide de poupée et la voir ainsi froncer les yeux et plisser les lèvres était un petit peu désarmant.  
-Ho, Ombre, le pire endroit ou nous aurions put tomber.  
-Nous sommes venus te chercher...  
-Je sais... Je sais, merci Donovàn, répondit la reprouvé en tapotant gentiment le bras de l'elfe. Excusez-moi j'ai.. j'ai encore du mal à réfléchir.  
Pendant que Nadezha retirait sa cape pour emmitoufler la réprouvée dedans, improvisant une toge avec sa ceinture, Loki sembla réfléchir, ressasser les derniers évènements.  
-C'est.. difficile de remettre les évènements à leur place.  
-Ne force pas, nous avons le même problème...  
-Une minute. N'étions-nous point à la porte du Courroux avant que Mideton ne me fasse enlever?  
-Heu si... répondit Donovàn, un peu étonné du langage ampoulé de la réprouvé.  
Son bas-parler était presque aussi articulé que le commun humain, seuls quelques mots trahissant des emprunts à la langue des réprouvés. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait, mais le statut social de Loki devait avoir été élevé avant sa première mort pour qu'elle continue à s'exprimer aussi bien.  
-Ou sont les apothicaires de Vexevenin? Reprit la petite réprouvée.  
-Partit, il y a quelques heures. On pense qu'ils sont allé au portail...  
La réprouvée serra les lèvres et sortit rapidement de leur abri, ses camarades sur les talons. Le garde qui surveillait la ville resta un moment pétrifié en voyant une petite réprouvée à moitié nue passer devant lui, mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour l'attraper, il se retrouva réduit en un tas de cendre par l'immense boule de feu qu'elle lui jeta au visage.  
-Mage ? s'enquit Donovàn.  
-Spécialisé en feu, répondit Loki.  
Elle contourna le bâtiment et se figea, observant les profondes ornières que des chariots avaient laissés dans la boue verglacé.  
-Fléau... murmura-t-elle. Ils ont emmenés les épandeurs de peste?  
-Ils les ont tous rassemblés après votre arrivée hier, répondit un des gnomes de derrière les pattes de Nadezha. Ils les ont téléportés au Portail pour éviter d'être interceptés par les troupes du Roi Liche pendant le transit.  
-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Pire que tu ne peux l'imaginer mon lapin, répondit la réprouvée. Nous devons retourner au portail, le plus vite possible !  
-Hmm, reprit Mok'fon, cé bwien ke Andeas y é pa avé nou…  
-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Lé apos, y zon léssé lé montures de vol, expliqua le troll en montrant l'immense arbre mort sur lequel nichait les chauve-souris géantes.  
-En effet lapin, admit Loki avec un petit sourire, Andreas aurait détesté cette solution.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico Franco Mok'fon**_  
_Mok'fon crwa. Dono a vu lé apo de Vexevenin?_  
_Je crois. Tu as vu les apothicaires de Vexevenin?_

_Y'a presk person. Dé civils, un ou deu gads, mé pa d'apo._  
_Il n'y a presque personne. Des civils, un ou deux gardes, mais pas d'apothicaires._

_Poukwa polimen ?_  
_Pourquoi poliment?_

_Kwa ? Couquis'passe ?_  
_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_El é… kompletmen mote ?_  
_Elle est... Complètement morte?_

_cé bwien ke Andeas y é pa avé nou…_  
_C'est bien qu'Andreas ne soit pas avec nous..._

_Lé apos, y zon léssé lé montures de vol_  
_Les apothicaires ont laissés les montures de vol._


	26. Chapter 26

**Voodoo sur nous!**

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du portail, Loki sut que c'était déjà trop tard.  
Les épandeurs de pestes étaient déjà en place sur la falaise surplombant la porte, là ou l'armée de Roi Liche et celles de la Horde et de l'Alliance commençaient les hostilités. Comment ces imbéciles de vivants ne s'étaient pas aperçut que les catapultes à pestes étaient aussi dirigées vers eux, c'était un mystère que Loki attribuait à leur manque de jugeote. Elle envisagea un moment de jeter un sort à une des machines, mais si celle-ci explosait, elle contaminerait tout les environs.  
Putrescin allait faire bombarder toute la zone de toute façon mais...  
Si seulement elle pouvait le trouver LUI, elle le ferait exploser sans remord. Sa chauve-souris plongea soudain, l'éloignant des épandeurs et alla s'accrocher aux perchoirs du maître des vents de la Horde, se jetant sur la carcasse que celui ci plaçait sur les rondins en guise d'appâts.  
-Vous êtes à la bourre pour le début de la fête, lança joyeusement l'orc en attachant aussitôt la chauve-souris.  
-Pas le temps! Rétorqua Loki en sautant au sol, présentant accidentellement son corps dénudé à l'orc qui en devint vert de gris.  
-Hé! Protesta celui-ci, attendez! Ajouta-t-il en voyant les autres chauves-souris atterrir sur les perchoirs, voir directement dans la neige. Attendez, un à la fois!  
-On a pas le temps! Renchérit Donovàn en emboitant le pas à Loki.  
-Loki! Couqu'y se passe? Lança Mok'fon alors que derrière lui, les deux gnomes déguerpissaient, trop heureux de quitter une compagnie aussi agitée.  
-Les apothicaires vont répandre la peste! Répondit Loki par dessus son épaule en courant le plus vite possible sur ses jambes maigres.  
-C'est pas ce qui est prévu? Demanda Naedzha. Ils parlaient de bombarder le Fléau avec, c'est une peste spécialement conçue pour détruire les mort-vivants!  
-Elle n'épargnera pas les vivants!  
A ces mots, Nadezha pâlit et accéléra, commençant à gravir la falaise pour arrêter les épandeurs quand une explosion fit trembler le sol, les jetant à terre.  
-Ça a commencé, gémit Loki en se redressant.  
-Le Roi Liche!  
Elle se tourna au cri de Donovàn et suivit le bras tendu de l'elfe. Juste devant la porte, le Roi Liche venait de faire son apparition. Elle pouvait voir un orc à la peau rouge étendu à ses pieds, probablement le chef de l'armée hordeuse, et se prit à remercier l'Ombre que le seigneur de Guerre ait la peau verte. Si Thrall lui même était venu se battre, face au Roi Liche il n'aurait pas eut la moindre chance surtout avec la Peste...  
-Loki! Appela Denaelle à son tour, désignant le ciel.  
Les épandeurs avaient lancés leurs tonneaux de peste.  
-MORT AU FLEAU! Hurla une voix connue de Loki, ET MORT AUX VIVANTS!  
-Ecartez-vous! Ordonna la reprouvée en dévalant la pente, hurlant vers les deux armées, VITE! FUYEZ!  
Les tonneaux explosèrent au sol avec violence, tuant plusieurs soldats par la force seule de l'impact, avant de relâcher des nuées de gaz verdâtre.  
-FUYEZ! Répéta Loki en s'arrêtant. VITE! IL NE SE REPAND PAS VITE! Donovàn non, n'avance pas plus! Ajouta-t-elle en saisissant l'elfe par la cape.  
-Je suis déjà...  
-Il te tueras quand même!  
-Aislinn est là bas! S'écria l'elfe.  
Mok'fon aida Loki à retenir Donovàn, tout en lui désignant une silhouette en armure noire dans l'arrière ligne.  
-Andreas! Lança le troll.  
Andreas leva la main pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu puis la lança soudain en avant, projeta l'aura mauve de la poigne de la mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main magique revenait, serrée sur un petit corps d'elfe, elle même accrochée à un second elfe en robe de prêtre. Andreas les réceptionna, puis, sans prendre plus de temps, les jeta sur ses épaules et battit retraite, bousculant les autres soldats qui s'enfuyaient, horde et alliance mêlés. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant près d'eux qu'il ralentit, tendant un des elfes à Denaelle.  
-Heureusement que je gardais un oeil sur eux, déclara-t-il en laissant Donovàn descendre Aislinn de son épaule.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu es allé au combat avec une armure aussi trouée qu'une passoire? Demanda Denaelle en désignant la déchirure sur l'avant du plastron.  
-Je n'avais rien d'autre, grommela l'humain.  
-Aislinn! Aislinn répond! Réclama Donovàn. Lir? Lilin?  
La petite elfe toussa deux, trois fois, les larmes aux yeux et passa maladroitement le bras autour du cou de son frère.  
-Do.. Dono...  
-Vite! Evacuez! Reprit Loki, allez en arrière!  
-Que tous le constatent! Lança de nouveau la voix de réprouvé, voici venu le temps des réprouvés...  
Loki leva les yeux vers le haut de la falaise et reconnut enfin la silhouette qu'elle cherchait.  
Putrescin.  
Le grand apothicaire Putrescin, chef de la société Royale des Apothicaires.  
Son ancien chef.  
Celui qui l'avait tuée.  
-PUTRESCIN! Hurla la petite réprouvé avec un tel volume que même Andreas se boucha les oreilles.  
Le grand apothicaire baissa la tête en direction de la voix, et malgré que son masque cache les expressions de,son visage, il eut un mouvement surpris.  
Juste avant que le sort de Loki ne s'écrase sur la catapulte la plus proche, le ratant d'un cheveu.  
-J'AURAIS TES OS PUTRESCIN! J'ARRACHERAIS TA CHAIR ET LA DONNERAIS A TES EXPERIENCES! TU M'ENTENDS SCOLOPENDRE CORROMPU? JE DANSERAIS LA GIGUE SUR TA TOMBE!  
-Loki? Murmura Andreas, stupéfait de voir la petite réprouvée soudain aussi bavarde.  
-REVIENS ESPECE DE LACHE! POURRITURE! CANCRELAT DECEREBRE! Continua d'hurler la réprouvée.  
-Loki, l'interrompit Denaelle en posant la main sur son bras. Le nuage se répand, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?  
Loki se tut, fronçant les sourcils avant de faire signe de partir en arrière.  
-Le feu brûle le gaz. Assurez vous qu'il ne reste personne de vivant et jetez des torches. Levez des barrages enflammés, ça devrait faire l'affaire le temps que le gaz achève de se disperser.  
-Je m'en occupe, lança Andreas avant d'attraper au vol un humain terrorisé. Repos soldat! Lanca-t-il en commun avant de lui expliquer la manœuvre.  
-Lé apo y s'enfuient, déclara Mok'fon.  
-Je sais lapin, murmura Loki. Nous les retrouverons.  
-J'ai très très peur de m'affoler pour rien, reprit soudain Andreas en désignant l'horizon, mais on a des dragons qui arrivent sur nous là.  
-Ki cé ka lansé un mové voodoo su nou? Grommela Mok'fon avant d'attraper Loki et la jeter sur son épaule, battant en retraite à toutes jambes.

* * *

Il s'avéra rapidement, aux cris de joies des survivants, que les dragons rouges étaient des alliés. Après qu'ils aient détruits les épandeurs et incendiés le champs de bataille, détruisant toute trace de la peste, commença la partie que Mok'fon détestait le plus.  
Parcourir les décombres et chercher des survivants à sauver ou achever.  
Nadezha et Donovàn étaient retournés en arrière ligne avec les deux elfes blessés. Andreas, bien que volontaire pour aider les unités de recherche, fut rapidement retrouvé et ramené d'office par la prêtresse humaine qui l'avait soigné, l'obligeant à retourner au camp tant que son poumon ne seraient pas entièrement guérit. Loki avait suivit, tout en expliquant à la prêtresse comment préparer un remède qui purifierait les malades peu exposés à la peste.  
Ne restait que Mok'fon et Denaelle pour le sale boulot.  
-RAH! Gronda le troll alors qu'un geist déguerpissait devant lui, un cadavre de femme dans les bras. MODI!  
Denaelle avait trouvé un arc sur le champ de bataille, mais son habilité avec frisait le ridicule et elle ne parvint même pas à toucher le mort-vivant avant que celui ci ait disparut, escaladant la porte avec l'aisance d'un singe malgré son fardeau.  
-Désolée, murmura Denaelle en baissant l'arc.  
-Modi! Répéta le troll avec un coup de pied dans un tas de cendre. Li te la! Pou pote zam pou mwen!  
Visiblement, quand le troll était énervé, son accent devenait encore plus incompréhensible. A moins que ce soit du zandali, Denaelle n'en était pas bien sure.  
-J'aurais le prochain geist...  
-Pa li! Lot! Wa Lich, karonn modit! Mok'fon y a pa attak!  
-Calme-toi Mok... commença Denaelle en posant la main sur le bras du troll.  
-Mil soufrans sou li ak zansèt li! S'emporta le troll en agitant le poing vers la porte, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, comme s'il allait lui aussi escalader la Porte du Courroux.  
Denaelle noua ses bras autour de sa taille, pesant de tout son poids pour le retenir.  
-Mok! Calme-toi!  
Le troll tituba sous la poids de l'elfe de la nuit mais n'essaya pas de se dégager.  
-Calme-toi, répéta Denaelle en posant son front sur le plastron du troll. On l'auras la prochaine fois.  
Le troll gronda sourdement mais elle ne le lâcha pas.  
-Ca va aller... on l'auras...  
-Dena, reprit le troll, y'a des dragons ki nou regard...  
L'elfe grommela une injure en darnassien et relâcha Mok'fon pour faire face aux créatures.  
Et se retrouva nez à patte avec l'un d'eux.  
Comment quelque chose d'aussi grand avait put se poser près d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'entende venir, c'était un mystère. Magie probablement. Le dragon était immense, presque aussi haut que le battant de la Porte et un second se tenait à ses pieds, lui allant peut être au coude à peu près. Aussi fut-elle très surprise quand le grand dragon parla, sa voix féminine résonnant comme un chant harmonieux dans sa tête.  
-Je suis Alexstrazsa, la Mère du Vol Rouge.  
Denaelle savait qu'il y avait probablement un rituel de salut très alambiqué à respecter pour s'adresser à la Reine des Dragons, aspect de la Vie elle même, mais elle n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'apprendre, certaine que l'occasion ne se présenterait jamais.  
Aussi se retrouva-t-elle à fixer la majestueuse dragonne, la mâchoire et les bras ballants. La Reine Rouge eut un petit rire qui éclata comme un carillon de cristal.  
-Allons mon enfant, pas de ça.  
-Je.. Ma... Reine... Dame Alextrazsa, reprit Denaelle, c'est un honneur...  
-J'ai un service à vous demander, reprit la dragonne en faisant signe au dragon à ses côtés.  
Le petit dragon avança et posa délicatement quelque chose au sol, que Denaelle identifia comme un plastron de plaque de style orc et un bouclier aux armes d'Hurlevent.  
-Ceci est l'armure de Saurcroc le jeune et le bouclier de Bolvar Fordragon, déclara une voix mâle cette fois, avant que le dragon retourne se placer près de sa Reine.  
-Il faut prévenir le Chef de Guerre de la Horde, mais aussi le Roi d'Hurlevent déclara la dragonne. Ramenez-leur les reliques des chefs, dites leur que tout n'est pas perdu. Des cendres de ceux qui sont tombés se relèveras une force qui uniras les nations et détruiras tout le mal de ce monde. Persuadez les de continuer à faire front commun contre le Fléau.  
-Nou.. Nou cé fér de not mieu Dam Dragon, répondit Mok'fon.  
La Reine hocha la tête et recula d'un pas, faisant signe au jeune mâle de redécoller.  
-Nous devons y aller Korialstrasz, reprit la Reine, il faut finir de purifier cet endroit.  
-Oui Ma Reine. Faites-vite, ajouta le dragon mâle.  
La dragonne étendit ses ailes et les étira brièvement avant d'adresser un dernier regard aux deux chevaliers de la mort.  
-Si un jour les dragons en viennent à se disputer les vôtres, déclara-t-elle d'un ton doux, sachez que je clamerais les chevaliers de la Mort comme étant les miens.  
-Mais, nous sommes mort, protesta Denaelle.  
-Vraiment? Vous m'avez l'air encore bien vivant pourtant, rétorqua la dragonne.  
Elle s'éleva droit dans les airs, un décollage plus dut à la magie qu'à la force de ses ailes et les deux chevaliers la suivirent du regard pendant qu'elle s'envolant, décrivant un grand cercle autour du champ de bataille.  
-Dena... Kommen un dragon y purifi un endroi?  
Denaelle baissa les yeux sur la zone calcinée.  
-Oh, merde, marmonna-t-elle avant de ramasser le bouclier à ses pieds.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois suffisamment éloignés du champ de bataille à nouveau embrasés que les deux amis ralentirent. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver leurs compagnons au milieu du chaos des réfugiés. Il n'y avait plus de faction pour le moment, les guérisseurs des deux camps s'acharnaient à sauver les blessés et les mourants, parfois sans grand succès. Ils trouvèrent leurs amis, plus Lir et Aislinn, tous blottis au coin du feu, Loki cachée entre Donovàn et Andreas. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans la cape de Nadezha, la capuche descendue jusqu'au nez, et à première vue, on l'aurait prise pour une humaine ou une elfe particulièrement chétive.  
-Loki? Poukwa té...  
-Les réprouvés ne sont pas les bienvenus en ce moment, répondit Loki en désignant un arbre au bord du camp temporaire, auquel avaient été pendus plusieurs réprouvés, certains jurant qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien et demandant qu'on les descendent.  
-Oh.  
-Tout va bien Aislinn? Demanda Denaelle en s'agenouillant devant la jeune elfe qui reniflait, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse.  
-Kimkim est mort, gémit l'elfe.  
Donovàn serra le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules et déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe.  
-Elle n'est pas contaminée. Lir l'a protégée de son aura.  
-Sans l'aide de Sire Andreas, nous ne nous en serions pas sorti, ajouta le jeune prêtre, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps.  
-Encore merci Andreas, murmura Donovàn par dessus la tête de Loki.  
L'humain haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de servir une tasse de liquide fumant à Mok'fon.  
-Bah, tu aurais fait pareil avec ma sœur.  
-Tu as une sœur toi?  
-Si j'en avais une, je ne te la présenterais pas, pervers.  
-On a vu un dragon rouge se poser, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Nadezha.  
-On s'est fait enrôler, répondit Denaelle en montrant le bouclier qu'elle portait, on va devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au Chef de Guerre et au Roi.  
-Oh, misère, gémit Andreas.  
-Il faut que nous retournions à Orgrimmar le plus vite possible de toute façon, reprit Loki.  
-Poukwa?  
La morte-vivante secoua doucement la tête et eut un début de soupir par réflexe mais se retint, profitant du souffle pour continuer à parler.  
-Putrescin... S'est allié avec Varimathras.  
Les trois elfes de sang dressèrent l'oreille, soudain aux aguets et visiblement inquiets.  
-Avec le grand démon de Dame Sylvanas? Demanda Lir.  
-Ho, ça c'est pas une bonne nouvelle... murmura Aislinn.  
-Il était prévu qu'une fois la peste mise au point, ils organisent tout deux un coup d'état et assassinent Dame Sylvanas.  
-C'est ce que je disais, renchérit Aislinn en se ratatinant sur elle même, pas une bonne nouvelle.  
-Loki, reprit Mok'fon en s 'agenouillant devant elle, posant l'armure de Saurcroc sur le côté, kommen toi sé ça?  
La petite main de la reprouvée se leva et se posa sur l'épaule du troll, s'agrippant à une boucle de son armure pour s'empêcher de trembler.  
-Parce que... J'étais une apothicaire Mok'fon. J'ai travaillé sur cette peste.  
Andreas et Donovàn dédièrent un regard abasourdi à la petite réprouvée entre eux.  
-Et quand Putrescin m'a jugé digne de confiance, il a tenté de me faire rejoindre leur conspiration.  
Nadezha porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée.  
-Mais j'ai refusé, par loyauté envers ma Reine... J'ai essayé de détruire les souches de peste que j'avais découvert... Et j'ai été assassinée pour ça.  
-Loki, murmura Denaelle.  
-Il faut que nous retournions prévenir le Chef de guerre, reprit Loki, il faut le lui dire, nous arriverons peut être à temps...  
-Mais comment? Demanda Denaelle. Les lignes aériennes sont coupés, les maitres de vol ont été dévalisés dès le début de la panique, il n'y a plus de montures disponible. Et puis d'ici que nous arrivions à l'Accostage ou au Bastion de la Conquête, il faudra encore prendre le zeppelin et il y en a pour des semaines de voyage...  
-Dalaran, coupa Loki en se levant.  
-Hein?  
-Il y a des portails là bas qui nous enverront aux deux villes en quelques secondes, expliqua la réprouvé tout en fouillant le sac de Nadezha à la recherche d'un vêtement décent.  
-Dalaran... Grande ville des mages? Demanda Donovàn, celle qu'ils ont arrachés aux Royaumes de l'Est et qu'ils font voler à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol de Norfendre? On y va comment?  
-Prenez notre pierre de foyer, intervint Lir.  
-Nous l'avons liée à Dalaran, expliqua Aislinn en la mettant dans la main de son frère.  
-Mais et vous?  
-On se débrouilleras Donovàn, je t'ai pas attendue pour être une aventurière chevronnée. On prendras une wyverne quand les lignes seront rétablies... Donovàn... c'est plus important que toi et moi. Vas-y!  
-Ta soeur est plus raisonnable que toi, nota Andreas.  
-Chaque minute compte, reprit Loki en enfilant une chemise sous son manteau, sans prendre la peine de retirer l'autre vêtement. Misère, ça me fait une robe, grommela-t-elle en voyant l'habit lui tomber sur les genoux.  
Donovàn hésita quelques secondes puis serra sa sœur dans ses bras, fit subir la même chose à Lir avant de prendre son sac.  
-Tout le monde est prêt? Demanda-t-il.  
Mok'fon ramassa l'armure et son sac et hocha la tête, imité par ses camarades.  
-Tenez-vous à moi, ajouta Donovàn en activant la pierre.  
Une minute plus tard, la troupe de chevaliers étaient partis.  
Lir serra la main de son amante en prenant l'air le plus rassurant possible.  
-Il s'en sortira...  
-Il s'en sors toujours, ajouta Aislinn avec un petit sourire.  
-Que faisons-nous en attendant que les lignes soient rétablies?  
-D'abord, enterrer Kimkim, déclara la chasseuse en ramassant son arc. Et ensuite, j'irais dompter la bestiole la plus grosse et la plus méchante de tout Norfendre. J'ai un compte à régler avec le Roi Liche.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico franco Mok'fon**_  
_Loki! Couqu'y se passe? _  
_Loki! Qu'est ce qui se passe? (pourquoi je continue de traduire ça? C'est ce qu'il dit le plus souvent XD )_

_Lé apo y s'enfuient_  
_Les apothicaires s'enfuient._

_Ki cé ka lansé un mové voodoo su nou?_  
_Qui nous as lancé un mauvais sort?_

_RAH! MODI!_  
_RAH! MAUDIT!_

_Modi! Li te la! Pou pote zam pou mwen! _  
_Maudit! Il était là! A portée de mes armes!_

_Pa li! Lot! Wa Lich, karonn modit! Mok'fon y a pa attak!_  
_Pas lui! L'autre! Le Roi Liche, charogne maudite! Mok'fon ne l'a pas attaqué!_

_Mil soufrans sou li ak zansèt li!_  
_Mille souffrances sur ses ancêtres!_

_Dena, y'a des dragons ki nou regard..._  
_Denaelle, il y a des dragons qui nous regardent..._

_Nou.. Nou cé fér de not mieu Dam Dragon_  
_Nous... Nous ferons de notre mieux Dame Dragon._

_Dena... Kommen un dragon y purifi un endroi?_  
_Denaelle... Comment un dragon purifie un endroit? (ON Y MET LE FEUUUUUUUUU)_

_Loki? Poukwa té..._  
_Loki? Pourquoi tu es..._

_Loki, , kommen toi sé ça?_  
_Loki, comment tu sais ça?_


	27. Chapter 27

**La prise de Fossoyeuse 1**

_Note de l'auteur: Purée, les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long..._

-Les portails pour la Horde sont au Sanctuaire de Saccage-Soleil, expliqua le mage gardien posté au coin de la rue de Dalaran, désignant les deux directions, et ceux pour l'Alliance à L'Enclave argentée.  
-Merci Monsieur, déclara Nadezha avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Alors? On commence par quelle ville?  
-Hurlevent.  
-Ogrimmar.  
-Mettez-vous d'accord, soupira la draenei.  
-Les deux, déclara Loki en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir le sac d'Andreas.  
-Loki que cherches-tu dans mon sac?  
-Parchemin! Croassa la réprouvée en retournant le sac de l'humain. Plume! Encre! Charbon! Sang corrompu, n'importe quoi mais de quoi écrire!  
-Pourquoi? demanda l'humain.  
-Nous allons devoir nous séparer, Mok'fon laisse-moi finir, lança Loki en lui coupant la parole, il faut prévenir les deux factions.  
-Et mon sac contient la solution à ce problème? S'enquit Andreas en se penchant en arrière pour que la minuscule réprouvée puisse fouiller dedans.  
Loki finit par extraire une feuille de parchemin du sac de l'humain et accepta une mine de graphite du mage gardien avant d'utiliser le dos de Denaelle comme pupitre.  
-Andreas, Denaelle et Nadezha, allez à Hurlevent, déclara-t-elle tout en griffonnant frénétiquement, expliquez tout ce que je vous ais raconté, dites leur qu'il faut arrêter Putrescin et Varimathras. Je vais vous donner une carte avec tous les renseignements sur comment entrer à Fossoyeuse. Que ma Reine me pardonne cette trahison, mais nous aurons besoin de toute la puissance nécessaire pour stopper cette folie.  
-E nou, à Orgrimmar? Reprit Mok'fon d'un ton agacé.  
-Oui, répondit Loki en pliant la lettre, rendant le crayon à son propriétaire qui suivait la conversation, médusé. Denaelle, je te confie ceci, reprit-t-elle en lui tendant le parchemin avec révérence. Je... te fais confiance pour que ces renseignements ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains.  
L'elfe de nuit hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et soigneusement ranger le parchemin dans une poche de sa cape.  
-J'y veillerais Loki, commença-t-elle avant de sentir ses doigts secs encadrer son visage.  
C'était étonnant à quel point la réprouvée agissait envers eux. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins habitués à la traiter comme une petite fille, mais depuis qu'elle était à nouveau elle-même, elle semblait avoir inversé les rôles, agissant envers eux comme une mère. Un moment Denaelle se demanda qu'elle age avait eut Loki avant sa toute première mort. Peut être avait-elle était une mère aussi, comme Nadezha?  
-Et soyez prudents tout les trois. Je n'ai pas entendu que du bon sur le tempérament du Roi Wrynn.  
-Manière diplomatique de dire qu'il a un caractère de cochon? Demanda Nadezha.  
Andreas semblait moitié prêt à défendre l'honneur de son roi, moitié prêt à acquiescer aux propos de Loki.  
-Il est... un peu impulsif, finit-t-il par admettre.  
-Nous serons prudent, promis Denaelle. Et toi, veille sur ces deux là.  
-Je tacherais de les ramener en un seul morceau, lapin, assura la réprouvé.  
-Hé, reprit Mok'fon, attirant l'attention de ses amis.  
Il hésita puis reprit la parole.  
-Vou cé tous lier vo pier à Dalaran. Kan tou cé fini, nou cé venir ici.  
-Bonne idée.  
-Vou cé... resté vivan, acheva le troll en jetant un regard significatif à l'humain.  
-Vous aussi, répondit Andreas.  
Le troll hocha la tête et s'éloigna, suivit de Donovàn et Loki, qui trottinait comme elle pouvait pour suivre les deux hommes.  
-Reste à voir maintenant si je suis aussi malade en portail qu'en zeppelin, murmura Andreas.

* * *

-Je crois que c'est trop tard pour Fossoyeuse, déclara Donovàn, une fois le portail passé.  
-Ho non, murmura la réprouvée en contemplant la place centrale de la capitale de la Horde.  
Ou que le regard porte, on ne voyait que des réprouvés, installés sous des tentes improvisées, assis sur des sacs à moitiés vide, ou de vieilles couvertures que les shamans orcs distribuaient. Les réprouvés étaient habituellement un peuple stoïque, au moins autant que les taurens, mais malgré leurs visages émaciés ou défigurés, ils semblaient tous plus ou moins choqués, et égarés, certains fixant le vide d'un air absent.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Loki en s'agenouillant devant le Réprouvé le plus proche, emmitouflé dans une couverture élimée.  
-Hein? Tu ne sais pas ma sœur? S'étonna le réprouvé dans leur langue.  
-J'ai entendu des rumeurs, je n'ose pas y croire...  
-Ce bâtard des ténèbres de Varimathras a trahi la Dame Noire, répondit le reprouvé, grinçant des dents, et Putrescin, que les vers dévorent ses yeux, l'a vendue.  
-Ou est-t-elle?  
-Restée là bas, défendre la ville... Notre ville...  
-Est-elle...  
-NON! Jamais.. jamais la Dame Noire ne nous laisserait. Jamais. Elle nous l'a juré... Jamais seul... Jamais plus...  
-Non, mon frère, jamais plus, répondit Loki, reprend des forces, elle aura besoin de toi.  
Elle se releva et regarda ses deux compagnons d'un air déterminé.  
-Allons voir le Chef de guerre au plus vite.

* * *

-La Reine du Vol Rouge nous envoient vous porter ceci Majesté, déclara Denaelle en tendant au roi humain le bouclier abimé.  
Le Roi se leva de son trône, approchant à pas mesuré de l'elfe de la nuit inclinée devant lui. Ses deux gardes du corps, un autre elfe de la nuit, couronné des bois majestueux des druides les plus puissants, et une haute elfe vêtue de rouge, le suivirent de prés, protégeant ses arrières.  
-C'est bien le bouclier de Bolvar, déclara le Roi en prenant délicatement l'écu. Je le reconnais. Je le lui avait moi-même offert avant son départ pour Norfendre.  
Une jeune femme blonde portant un sceptre de mage approcha à son tour et leva une main, effleurant le bouclier avec une expression peinée.  
-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix serrée. Les rapports que nous avons reçu du Portail du Courroux sont... au mieux, confus.  
Denaelle inclina la tête et commença à raconter son entrevue avec Alexstrazsa.  
-La Reine vous enjoint de ne pas perdre courage. Des cendres de ceux qui sont tombés se relèveras une force qui uniras les nations et détruiras tout le mal de ce monde. Ce sont ses paroles exacte.  
Le Roi hocha la tête, gardant les yeux baissés sur le bouclier de son ami avant de se redresser.  
-La Reine Dragon à raison, chevaliers. Tout n'est pas perdu. Nous nous unirons à nouveau, et nous purgerons ce monde de la Horde!  
-Je.. Quoi? Balbutia Andreas.  
-Il a dit quoi? Murmura Nadezha alors que derrière le Roi, le druide et la haute elfe prenaient une expression affligée avec une simultanéité trahissant l'habitude.  
-Je vous demande pardon sire? Reprit Denaelle, abasourdie.  
-Il est temps de débarrasser notre monde de leurs crimes!  
-Majesté, si je puis me permettre, je crois que le mal dont la Reine Dragon faisait allusion est le Fléau, pas la Horde.  
-Tu oses douter après ce qui est arrivé au portail, elfe?  
-Une faction rebelle de réprouvés a désobéi aux ordres Majesté, reprit Denaelle d'un ton posé, ca ne fait pas du reste de la Horde des criminels. Pas plus que les défias ne font de tous les humains des voleurs et assassins sans scrupules.  
-Elle est douée, murmura le druide avec un petit sourire appréciateur, presque autant que notre Jaina.  
-Chut, Broll, répondit la haute elfe.  
-On ne peut leur faire confiance, qui te dit que c'est la vérité?  
-Parce que autant de leurs hommes sont morts au Portail que des vôtres Majesté. J'ai vu leurs cadavres.  
-Elle a raison, intervint Dame Portvaillant en approchant. Varian, laisse-moi aller à Orgrimmar tâcher de résoudre le problème diplomatiquement.  
-Tu appelles la mort de Bolvar un problème? Maugréa la roi d'un ton dangereux.  
-Sa mort me peine autant que toi Varian, tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de préserver une paix durable et profitable entre la Horde et l'Alliance. Laisse-moi essayer.  
Le Roi hésita, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le bouclier et le contemplant longuement. Il finit par soupirer et hocha la tête.  
-Très bien. Vas-y et tache d'en apprendre le maximum.  
-Je te remercie.  
-Mais pas seule. Prends les chevaliers de la mort avec toi.  
-Nous? Murmura Nadezha, étonnée.  
-J'ai confiance en vous pour protéger Jaina, déclara le Roi.  
-C'est noble à toi Varian, nous revenons au plus vite.

* * *

-Seigneur Thrall, des chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène demandent à vous voir, ils prétendent que c'est au sujet du portail du courroux.  
-E t'atten kwa? Fé lé entré! Tonna la voix de Vol'jin.  
Le Garde d'élite fit signe à Mok'fon et ses deux amis d'entrer dans la salle d'audience du Fort Grommash. A peine furent-t-ils entré que Loki poussa un cri en voyant la banshee agenouillée devant Thrall, une main sur son épaule ensanglantée.  
-MA REINE! Vous allez bien!  
-Ha, siffla la banshee en se relevant avec peine, un des miens est ici.  
La petite réprouvée fut immédiatement à ses côtés, offrant son épaule en soutient à la banshee.  
-Que se passe-t-il Chevaliers? Les nouvelles du Portail du Courroux sont sinistres, intervint le jeune chef de guerre orc en descendant de son trône ses yeux clairs braqués sur Mok'fon.  
-Mok'fon y pens pa k'y apporte de meilleurs nouvels, déclara le troll en présentant le plastron défoncé qu'il tenait.  
Thrall baissa les yeux sur le morceau d'armure puis le releva vers le troll.  
-Alors c'est vrai. Saurcroc le jeune... est mort.  
-Wii Seigneu...  
-Qu'on fasse chercher Saurcroc l'ancien, ordonna Thrall. Il voudra entendre le récit de la mort de son fils, chevalier.  
-Mok'fon li dira.  
-Je te remercie.  
-Il y a aut choz Seigneu, reprit Mok'fon. La Rèn Dragon a un messaj pou vou.  
-Je t'écoute.  
Pendant que le troll transmettait le message, Loki expliquait à sa Reine les derniers événements du Portail, l'expression de la banshee se faisant de plus en plus menaçante, au point que Donovàn commençait à craindre pour Loki.  
-Tu étais l'un des leurs Hortensine! Finit par hurler la banshee en saisissant la réprouvée par les cheveux, je t'avais moi même nommée à ce poste! Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas prévenue de ce complot?  
-Elle a été assassinée en tentant de saboter leur plan, intervint aussitôt Donovàn.  
-SILENCE VERMISSEAU!  
-Il suffit, tonna Thrall. Nous n'avons ni le temps, ni l'énergie à consacrer à des disputes intestines. Nous devons reprendre Fossoyeuse et punir Varimathras et Putrescin.  
-Est-tu avec moi? siffla doucement la banshee à sa petite congénère.  
-Toujours Dame Noire, toujours avec vous. Jamais plus seule grâce à vous...  
-Bien, répondit la Reine d'un ton satisfait en lâchant Loki avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Thrall. Je tiens à mener l'assaut sur...  
Thrall leva soudain la main, intimant le silence à la reine damnée, tout en désignant une spirale lumineuse apparaissant dans les airs.  
-Portail. Attention.  
-Tsss, grommela le chef troll en faisant signe aux gardes de se rapprocher, cé plu un fort, cé hutte commune.  
Le portail se déploya rapidement, laissant passer une femme blonde accompagnée par trois chevalier de la mort en armures de plaque. Voyant leurs amis, ils eurent tous un petit sourire avant que les visiteurs ne saluent le Chef de la Horde.  
-Jaina, que fais-tu ici?  
-Le Roi Wrynn m'envoie Thrall, il est à deux doigts de déclarer la guerre à la Horde. Ces jeunes gens nous ont apporté des nouvelles du portail mais...  
-Jaina, je te jure que la Horde n'y est pour rien dans les évènements du portail. C'était une trahison de l'intérieur.  
-Il dit la vérité Dame Portvaillant, intervint Sylvanas. Les fautifs sont le Grand Apothicaire Putrescin et Varimathras.  
Loki caqueta quelque chose en bas-parler qui fit sourire la Reine maudite. Elle caressa le dos vouté de sa suivante d'un air affectueux.  
-Oui chaton, tu pourras.  
Loki eut un immense sourire, prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait encore toutes ses dents et qui mit visiblement l'ambassadrice mal à l'aise.  
-J'ai put m'échapper au péril de ma vie, mais beaucoup de mes fidèles... Ont été tués... acheva la banshee.  
-Nous reprendrons Fossoyeuse, reprit Thrall, et nous punirons les coupables de manière définitive.  
L'orc fit quelques pas vers l'humaine, baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu par les gardes.  
-Jaina, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de déclarer la guerre à l'Alliance. Nous avons besoin d'être unis contre le Fléau. Le Roi Liche n'attends que ça pour diviser nos forces et nous écraser. Dis bien ça à ton roi.  
-Je sais, répondit Jaina sur le même ton... Je sais. Mais lui et Bolvar... ils étaient comme frères... Bolvar s'était occupé d'Anduin en l'absence de son père et... J'ai peur que la colère n'aveugle Varian. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il entende raison, mais j'ai bien peur que la guerre... soit inévitable.  
-Psss, fit Nadezha en se penchant vers Denaelle, qu'est ce qu'ils se disent?  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je le sais? Répondit l'elfe sans quitter l'orc et l'humaine du regard.  
-Tes oreilles s'agitent comme celle d'un lapin aux aguets.  
Les dites oreilles se plaquèrent aussitôt en arrière comme Denaelle rosissait d'embarras. Thrall hocha la tête avant de se redresser, reprenant d'un ton plus officiel.  
-Votre champion, Bolvar, est mort en défendant notre monde. Nous déplorons la perte d'un si grand héros, mais la Horde n'est pas responsable de l'attaque en traitre de Putrescin au Portail du Courroux. Nous aussi avons perdus de grands héros avec cette traitrise. Dites à votre Roi que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que justice soit faite, et que les coupables soient punis. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour éviter le conflit avec l'alliance, mais nous nous défendrons en cas d'attaque de votre part.  
-Bien Seigneur de Guerre, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire étonnement soulagé, je me chargerais de transmettre vos sages paroles. Retournons à Hurlevent Messires, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des chevaliers de la mort.  
Les trois chevaliers saluèrent respectueusement les chefs de la Horde avant de suivre la mage dans le portail qu'elle invoqua. Avant de partir, Denaelle jeta un petit regard par dessus son épaule à ses amis, et leur fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître à son tour.  
-Dé ami à vou? S'enquit Vol'jin.  
-Wii, répondit Mok'fon, cé no companion d'armes. Nou cé séparé pour préveni le Wa humain.  
-Hé, la kabri é seksi, ricana le troll.  
-Elle est mariée et mère d'une petite fille, Seigneur Vol'jin, intervint Donovàn avec un sourire amusé.  
-Aww, cé toujou parey...  
-Vol'jin, reprit Thrall, peux-tu partir en premier à Fossoyeuse préparer notre arrivée?  
-Wii Thrall, mé vou cé fér vite ou mé gars é mwen, cé pa vou en laissé.  
Sur ce, le grand troll se détourna avec un salut, aboyant des ordres en zandali qui vidèrent le fort de tous les trolls présent en moins d'une minute.  
-J'aime assez le chef de ton peuple Mok, il a l'air d'une agréable compagnie.  
-Accompagnez-le, ordonna Thrall. Dame Sylvanas et moi vous rejoignons dès que ses blessures seront soignées.  
-Et à quel guérisseur veux-tu que je fasse confiance, siffla la Reine banshee, un prêtre des elfes de sang peut-être?  
Thrall leva une main scintillante d'un vert profond.  
-Le rôle d'un shaman n'est pas que de plier les éléments à sa volonté Dame Sylvanas. Maintenant soyez raisonnable. Laissez-moi vous aider.

* * *

Quand Jaina les ramena dans la salle d'audience d'hurlevent, Denaelle remarqua aussitôt l'absence des deux elfes aux côtés du Roi.  
-Majesté, le Chef de Guerre vous fait parvenir ses condoléances pour la mort de Bolvar Fortdragon. Il vous assure que les coupables seront bientôt châtié.  
Le Roi l'écouta sans un mot, une moue colérique sur le visage , mais ne l'interrompit pas pendant qu'elle lui détaillait son entrevue avec le chef de la Horde.  
-Ainsi, ils ont perdu la ville souterraine de Lordaeron.  
-Fossoyeuse, précisa Andreas.  
-Lordareon, corrigea le Roi d'un ton sans ambages. Bien, il est temps pour nous de frapper.  
-Varian?  
-Nous allons nous occuper de Putrescin nous même et reprendre les ruines de Lordaeron au nom de l'Alliance.  
-Quoi? S'exclama Denaelle.  
-J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes de confiance préparer l'assaut. Jaina pourrais-tu nous ouvrir un portail? Les derniers mages viennent de partir, j'attendais votre retour.  
-Varian, excuse-moi d'insister mais le Chef de guerre nous as promis que les coupables seront châtiés... Tout assaut sur Lordaeron serait vu comme une provocation...  
-Il suffit. Il est temps pour nous de reprendre Lordaeron et d'éradiquer les créatures qui s'y terrent. Ouvre-moi ce portail Jaina.  
La jeune femme blonde hésita, cherchant ses mots mais finit par abdiquer.  
-Très bien. Mais je viens avec toi.  
-Parfait, si vous souhaitez nous aider, ajouta le Roi en se tournant vers les chevaliers de la mort, vous serez les bienvenus.  
-Majesté... Vous ne pouvez pas... vous ne connaissez même pas la ville...  
-La connaissez-vous? S'enquit le Roi.  
-Non mais... Un... chevalier de la mort de notre connaissance nous as transmis des informations à ce sujet, expliqua Denaelle en tapotant par réflexe la poche de sa cape, ou elle avait rangé les indications de Loki.  
Le Roi eut un sourire rassurant et posa la main sur l'épaule de Denaelle.  
-Mais le plus important, ce serait votre talent au combat. Vous nous seriez indispensable.  
-Je sais Majesté, mais... En tant que chevalier de la Lame d'Ébène, notre rôle n'est pas de combattre dans un conflit entre la Horde et l'Alliance. Nous sommes une faction neutre. Notre but est le Fléau, et uniquement le Fléau.  
-Cela est fort dommage, elfe, déclara le Roi d'un ton étonnement léger avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur le dos. Mais je ne peux vous forcer à nous suivre. Bien, allons-y maintenant, nous avons perdus assez de temps!  
Jaina avait à peine achevé d'ouvrir le portail que le roi brun s'y précipita, laissa les trois chevaliers et la mage dans la pièce.  
-Je sens que je vais proférer une insulte à sa Royale Majesté, marmonna Denaelle en darnassien, une qui fera chauffer les oreilles de ses arrières petits enfants.  
-Épargnez ça à Anduin, répondit Jaina dans la même langue, il n'est qu'un enfant.  
-Désolée ma Dame, s'excusa précipitamment Denaelle.  
-Je vous en prie... J'ai parfois moi aussi la tentation de lui assener un coup de sceptre entre les deux yeux pour lui faire entendre raison.  
-Denaelle? De quoi parlez-vous?  
-Du fait qu'il va droit au suicide, répondit Denaelle. Il aurait besoin de plus d'hommes et d'un plan plus établis...  
-Et de la carte de Fossoyeuse de Loki, ajouta Nadezha.  
Denaelle hocha la tête et tapota la poche de sa cape.  
-Pas de soucis, je l'ai i...  
Elle se figea, n'entendant pas le crissement de parchemin dans sa poche. Elle glissa la main dedans puis regarda Jaina d'un air irrité.  
-J'ignorais que faire les poches des ambassadeurs faisait partie de l'éducation royale.

* * *

-Au fait, déclara soudain Donovàn tout en aidant Loki à se trouver une armure dans les réserves de la Horde.  
-De quoi? Demanda la petite réprouvée tout en ceignant un plastron de maille.  
- «Hortensine »? Cita l'elfe de sang avec un sourire taquin.  
La réprouvée grogna de dépit et enfila un casque d'un air revêche.  
-Pourquoi crois-tu que je préfère que tu m'appelles Loki?

**FIN**  
__

_**Dico franco troll**_  
_Vou cé tous lier vo pier à Dalaran. Kan tou cé fini, nou cé venir ici._  
_Liez vos pierres à Dalaran. Quand tout sera finit, nous reviendrons ici._

_Vou cé... resté vivan_  
_Vous... restez vivant._

_E t'atten kwa? Fé lé entré!_  
_Et tu attends quoi? Fait-les entrer!_

_Mok'fon y pens pa k'y apporte de meilleurs nouvels,_  
_Je ne pense pas apporter de meilleures nouvelles._

_Wii Seigneu..._  
_Oui Seigneur._

_Mok'fon li dira._  
_Je lui dirais._

_Il y a aut choz Seigneu. La Rèn Dragon a un messaj pou vou._  
_Il y a autre chose Seigneur. La Reine Dragon à un message pour vous._

_Tsss, cé plu un fort, cé hutte commune._  
_Tsss, c'es tplus un fort, c'est une hutte commune._

_Dé ami à vou? _  
_Des amis à vous?_

_Wii, cé no companion d'armes. Nou cé séparé pour préveni le Wa humain._  
_Oui, ce sont nos compagnons d'armes. Nous nous sommes séparés pour prévenir le Roi Humain._

_Hé, la kabri é seksi._  
_Hé, la biquette est sexy..._

_Aww, cé toujou parey..._  
_Hooo, c'est toujours pareil..._

_Wii Thrall, mé vou cé fér vite ou mé gars é mwen, cé pa vou en laissé._  
_Oui Thrall, mais faites vite ou mes gars et moi, on ne vous en laisseras pas._


	28. Chapter 28

**La prise de Fossoyeuse 2**

_Note de l'auteur: La prochaine fois que déclare commencer une fic courte pour rigoler, abattez moi..._

-Est-ce qu'on devrait vraiment être ici? S'enquit Donovàn en descendant de l'arbre ou Mok'fon et lui s'étaient perchés.  
-Poukwa tu di ça?  
-Faction neutre, tout ça… C'est un problème interne à la Horde, je ne pense pas que Morgraine vas aimer qu'on s'en mêle.  
-Ce qu'il ne saura pas ne le dérangera pas, rétorqua Loki. Qu'avez-vous vu?  
-Une nappe de peste bloque le passage, répondit Donovàn. On y met le feu?  
-Oui, mais il vaut mieux prévenir le Chef de Guerre d'abord.  
Les trois chevaliers s'éloignèrent de l'arbre, rejoignant Thrall, Sylvanas et Vol'Jin qui discutaient autour d'une carte, leur apportant la nouvelle.  
-Mettre le feu à la peste?  
-C'est un gaz, il s'enflamme et se dissous très facilement.  
-Hmm, kommen ca se fé kune arm komm la pest, é se désarm si facil? Fit le chef des trolls.  
-Peut être que quelqu'un n'a pas tenu compte de cette faiblesse face aux flammes, suggéra Loki.  
-C'est toi qui en est responsable, n'est-ce pas? Demanda sa Reine avec un regard suspicieux.  
-Une arme puissante est une bonne chose ma Reine, mais je préfère nettement une arme dont on peut contrôler la puissance au cas ou elle se retournerait contre nous.  
-Sage parole, déclara Thrall en repliant la carte, je me charge du nuage de peste. Qu'on se prépare au combat. Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de combattre avec nous?  
Mok'fon jeta un petit regard à Loki, puis à Donovàn avant d'hocher la tête.  
-Wii Seigneu.  
-Alors prenez vos armes et préparez-vous. Notre attaque sera brutale.

* * *

-Ou as-tu eut ça Varian? Demanda Valeera quand le roi humain sortit un parchemin de sa poche.  
-C'était un don généreux d'un fidèle serviteur de l'alliance.  
-Varian, reprit le druide, OU as-tu eut ça?  
Le Roi eut un petit soupir agacé et jeta un regard à ses deux amis.  
-Peu importe. Cette carte est grossière mais elle indique le chemin pour rejoindre les égouts Si j'en crois cette carte, l'entrée se trouve...  
-Un instant Majesté!  
Denaelle s'arrêta devant le Roi, lui arrachant la carte des mains avec un sourire froid.  
-Permettez Majesté, je vais vous guider, il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez dans un traquenard en vous précipitant tête la première.  
-Je vous trouve fort impertinente elfe.  
-Sans vouloir vous offenser Majesté, ce n'est pas en me volant un document qui m'a été confié que vous allez obtenir mon respect. Pour le Roi d'un peuple qui place l'honneur au-dessus de tout, je vous trouve... fort discourtois. L'entrée se trouve ici.  
-J'apprécie cette jeune demoiselle Varian, elle a du franc parlé, commenta l'elfe de la nuit.  
-Moi aussi, reprit la haute elfe avec un sourire sarcastique, elle ne perd pas le nord, tu devrais lui faire la cour.  
-Je vous remercie tous les deux pour vos avis constructifs.  
-C'est à ça que servent les amis, renchérit le druide.

* * *

-Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Trall était puissant, déclara Donovàn une fois arrivé dans la ville souterraine.  
-Wii, lé loas y lém bien, déclara Mok'fon.  
Si la tactique du chef de guerre avait été grossière, il s'était avéré que leur puissance de frappe des trois chefs de factions cumulées était largement suffisante pour la mener à bien. Varimathras avait envoyé une abomination géante défendre la surface, mais celle-ci, malgré sa taille monstrueuse, n'avait pas tenu dix minutes devant les deux chasseurs et le shaman.  
Puis, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, l'orc avait purifié l'entrée, et invoqué les vents afin de descendre dans les cages d'ascenseurs sabotées par les démons.  
-Il est jeune, reprit Loki en regardant le shaman donner des ordres à ses soldats, mais bien plus puissant que beaucoup ne le pensent. Bien plus puissant que je ne le pensais… Il aurait ses chances face au Roi Liche…  
-Qu'ont-ils fait à ma belle ville, grinça la banshee en contemplant les monceaux de cadavres qui parsemaient le sol , mon peuple… Ces traitres mourront pour cela, de la pire des morts possible.  
-Alors guidez nous Dame Noire, reprit Thrall, nous vous suivront.  
-très bien Le Quartier Royal se trouve par ici., fit la banshee avant de faire signe à Loki d'approcher. Hortensine, Que sais-tu sur leurs plans?  
-Je n'en sais que très peu, juste qu'ils souhaitaient tout deux vous renverser et reprendre Fossoyeuse. J'ai été… imprudente, ils m'ont assassinée avant que j'ai put en apprendre plus.  
-Allons-y alors, grinça la Reine des Réprouvés, faisons vite, qui sait ce qu'ils ont prévus.  
La banshee s'élança, suivie par les autres combattants. Vol'Jin restait en arrière, surveillant sans cesse les environs et Donovàn était naturellement resté à son niveau, son arc à la main. Loki, elle, suivait sa Reine comme son ombre, tandis que Mok'fon marchait près du chef de guerre, drapé dans son sort d'invisibilité.  
-Jusqu'à présent, tout vas bien, murmura Thrall alors qu'ils atteignaient l'anneau extérieur de la ville, et je n'aime pas ça.  
-C'est trop calme, ajouta Sylvanas, bien trop… STOP!  
Au cri de la banshee, tous les combattants se figèrent, sauf Mok'fon qui fit quelques pas de côté, s'approchant d'un des murs de l'anneau extérieur.  
-Je sens quelque chose, murmura la banshee, une magie noire… une magie démoniaque… Ca se rapproche, tenez-vous prêt!  
-Varimathras? demanda Donovàn.  
-Na, répondit le vieux troll, ca cé pa une taktik de démon, y attak pa tan kil peu évit…  
Le sol trembla sous les pieds des combattants.  
-…Mé le vieu Vol'jin y peu se trompé, admit le troll en tirant une flèche de son carquois.  
Un immense démon arriva en courant rugissant des insultes en levant son arme.  
-A l'attaque! Hurla Thrall.  
Donovàn tendit son arc en même temps que Vol'jin, mais stoppa son geste en voyant une grande silhouette en cuir noir apparaitre sur le mur près de la tête du démon et se jeter à son cou, plantant une dague dans la gorge de la créature. Le démon cligna des yeux, tenta d'arracher le chevalier de la mort de sa nuque, mais ne réussit qu'à agrandir sa blessure, s'égorgeant entièrement et arrosant Thrall et Sylvanas d'un sang noir avant de s'effondrer, manquant de peu de les écraser.  
-Et bien, ton petit ami a des couilles Donovàn, admit Loki, coupée en plein sort de feu.  
-Je vais les lui ARRACHER! MOK! TU AVAIS PROMIS DE PLUS FAIRE CE GENRE DE CONNERIE!  
-Ci son émé? demanda Vol'jin en regardant Donovàn se précipiter vers le jeune troll en hurlant des insultes.  
-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, Sire Vol'jin…

* * *

-Comment ont-ils put laisser les égouts dégénérer à ce point? demanda la haute elfe en fronçant le nez.  
-Si tu trouves que c'est atroce, imagine ce que ça peut être pour nous deux Valeera, marmonna le druide en se pincant les narines, imité par Denaelle.  
-Les elfes de la nuit ont bon odorat? s'étonna Nadezha tout en aidant le Roi et Andreas à pousser le cadavre du ver géant qui barrait le passage.  
Le combat avait été relativement facile, entre la force du roi et du druide et la magie de Jaina, le ver n'avait pas mis longtemps à expirer. Dégager l'issue que son cadavre bouchait prenait largement plus de temps et Denaelle commençait à envisager de se verser une potion de soin dans les sinus, l'odeur des égouts et du ver lui faisant presque mal au nez.  
-Les druides oui, répondit-t-elle.  
-Le chemin est dégagé, finit par annoncer le Roi, montrez-moi le plan que…  
-Tout droit et au croisement à droite, indiqua Denaelle, et nous serons à l'anneau extérieur.  
-Parfait, en avant!  
Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la troupe parvienne à l'anneau extérieur de la ville souterraine et se rassemble là.  
-Fais-moi penser à signaler à Loki qu'elle a une écriture exécrable, marmonna Denaelle en tournant le plan entre ses mains. Ha. Varimathras est ici, au quartier royal… Et Putrescin… à l'Apothicarium.  
-L'apothicarium est donc notre cible, déclara le Roi, est-ce loin?  
-Non, il faut juste que nous nous dirigions par ici, déclara Denaelle en montrant une direction.  
-Vengeance sera notre. PUTRESCIN! NOUS ARRIVONS!  
Denaelle jeta un regard éberlué à l'humain qui s'éloignait en courant, puis à Broll qui eut un petit sourire d'excuse.  
-Dépêchons, déclara Vallera, ou il va se fourrer dans des ennuis plus gros que lui.  
-Encore, murmura Broll.  
Andreas vint tapoter amicalement l'épaule de son amie qui semblait proche de hurler de rage.  
-On aurait dut aller avec les autres, marmonna Denaelle en orc.  
-Nous avions une tache à achever…  
-Mon sens du devoir aura ma peau… Une seconde fois, précisa l'elfe avant de suivre les autres guerriers.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le cadavre d'un immense démon, proprement égorgé en travers du chemin. Le Roi s'était agenouillé avec Vallera et observait la blessure et les traces de pas laissées par le sang du démon.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici? demanda Jaina, c'est… une vraie boucherie.  
-La Horde, déclara le roi en désignant plusieurs empreinte de pieds nu à deux doigts.  
-Deux trolls, murmura Vallera en suivant les traces du doigt, déchiffrant les indices qu'elles laissaient. Un orc, et… des elfes… ou des réprouvés. Au moins trois.  
-C'est signé Mok'fon, déclara Andreas en observant la blessure. Il n'y a que lui qui soit assez fou pour égorger un démon par derrière.  
-Donovàn doit être livide, nota Nadezha.  
-Je vais les tuer, murmura Denaelle.  
-En avant! Lança à nouveau le Roi.  
- La porte de l'apothicarium se trouve par ici! Déclara Denaelle en désignant une direction, prenez garde Sire, c'est probablement défendu.  
-Ils ne feront pas le poids face à la justice de l'alliance!  
-Je jure par Elune et tous les hauts-druide que je vais l'étrangler s'il continue d'agir comme s'il avait un bloc de granit à la place du cerveau! Grinça Denaelle en darnassien.  
-Je sais petite soeur, je sais, soupira Broll en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il a ses raisons pour être ainsi...  
-Empêchez les d'approcher! hurla une voix que les chevaliers reconnurent aussitôt.  
-Putrescin, déclara Andreas en assurant sa prise sur son épée.  
Une dizaine d'abominations sortirent de l'apothicarium en éructant, leurs bedaines ouvertes répandant à moitié leurs entrailles à chaque pas. Les sept guerriers resserrèrent leurs rangs,  
-quelle est la tactique à appliquer? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Je suggère d'y aller façon Horde, déclara Andreas.  
-On bourre quoi, grommela Denaelle.  
Les murs tremblèrent soudain et les combattants stoppèrent, observant les murs avec crainte et se souvenant tous, abominations comprises, qu'ils se trouvaient sous trente mètres de sol et de roches.

* * *

-Tout le monde va bien? Demanda Thrall en se relevant.  
-Wii, répondit Vol'jin en tendant galamment la main à Sylvanas.  
-Pas de blessé ici, assura Donovàn en redressant Loki, l'époussetant par habitude.  
Mok'fon s'assura d'un regard que son amant n'était pas blessé avant de se tourner vers l'entrée du Quartier Royal. Ils avaient manqués de peu de se faire écraser par l'éboulement qui avait comblé le passage. Fort heureusement, Thrall avait senti le piège et leur avait fait marche arrière juste à temps.  
-Il y a un autre passage? Demanda Donovàn à Loki.  
-Non, c'est le seul.  
-Lâche! Lança Thrall, penses-tu vraiment que tu pourras arrêter le Chef de Guerre de la Horde avec des cailloux! Observe le vrai pouvoir des éléments. Grand esprit de la terre! Aide nous!  
Le sol trembla à nouveau et Donovàn vit la Reine Noire jeter un petit regard inquiet à la voute au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais celle-ci tiens bon, se renforcant même lorsque les blocs effondrer revinrent à leur place, aussi léger que des plumes.  
-Lé loas éme Thrall, murmura Mok'fon d'une voix admirative.  
-Kommen ti croi ke Orgrimmar cé construit? Lé esprits, y zon béni la vil, déclara Vol'jin avec un grand sourire fier.  
-Nous pouvons y aller, déclara Thrall en baissant les mains.  
-Dépêchons, reprit Sylvanas, je ne pense pas que le plafond supportera une autre fantaisie de ce genre.  
La troupe reprit sa route, courant comme un seul homme à travers les couloirs du Quartier royal. Jusqu'à la salle du trone, ronde et suffisamment grande pour que le démon qui y siège puisse y tenir debout. Donovàn leva les yeux vers la créature avec appréhension. Il était encore plus grand que le précédent, et des éclairs mauves convergeaient vers lui, illuminant la pièce d'un éclat sinistre. Le démon se tenait légèrement dos à la porte et semblait invoquer quelque chose, un grand portail d'invocation s'ouvrant devant lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que ceci? S'exclama Thrall.  
-Un portail démoniaque, siffla Sylvanas. Il ouvre un passage à la Légion Ardente!  
-Ca cé pa bon, grommela Vol'jin en bandant son arc. Fau ke nou cé arret li!  
-Vous pensez en être capable? Demanda le démon en leur adressant un sourire méprisant, et comment pensez-vous réussir? Même mes serviteurs pourront vous vaincre!  
Sur un geste de Varimathras, une vague de démons apparut, prêt à en découdre avec les six guerriers.  
-Nous devons l'empêcher d'achever d'ouvrir ce portail, déclara Thrall, qui sait ce qui pourrais en sortir?  
-Faut le déconcentrer? demanda Donovàn.  
-Suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse maintenir le portail ouvert! Déclara Thrall avant de lancer un cri de guerre et abattre son marteau sur le démon le plus proche.  
-Je crois que j'ai une idée, déclara Donovàn en sortant de son carquois une flèche marquée d'une rune de givre.

* * *

-Denaelle baisse-toi!  
L'elfe sursauta et obéit à l'ordre, se laissant tomber au sol, laissant la hache de Nadezha passer au-dessus de sa tête et se planter dans le front du démon qui la menaçait.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver Denaelle! déclara la draenei en plantant son sabot sur le torse de sa victime pour pouvoir arracher sa lame.  
-Tu as senti? demanda l'elfe en se relevant.  
-Senti quoi?  
-Je ne sais pas…. Comme.. un très mauvais pressentiment…  
-Des mort-vivants, grommela Andreas en les rejoignant, offrant son bras à Dame Portvaillant pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, des démons, quelle sera la prochaine horreur que nous allons devoir combattre avant d'atteindre Putrescin?  
-Il n'y en aura pas besoin, déclara le Roi en désignant le fond de la salle, est-ce lui?  
Denaelle suivit le geste du roi et tomba sur un reprouvé d'apparence frêle, portant une robe d'apothicaire et un masque de tissu pâle.  
-C'est lui, déclara-t-elle.  
-Tu ne peux plus fuir, monstre! Lança le Roi en se précipitant vers lui, l'épée au clair.  
-Majesté! S'écria Denaelle. Attendez nous!  
-Il faut le soutenir! S'exclama Jaina, Valeera, Broll, aidez-le!  
-J'y vais Jaina, lança le druide, alors que la rodeuse s'était déjà élancée, ses dagues fendant l'air vers l'apothicaire.  
-A six sur lui on va se gêner, il faut… commença Denaelle, interrompue par la main de Nadezha sur son bras.  
-Je crois qu'on a un autre souci, déclara la draenei en désignant quelque chose derrière elles.  
Denaelle se tourna, maudissant leur malchance.  
D'énormes flaques d'un orange nauséeux se formaient sur le sol, rampant vers eux en laissant des tranchées de pierres fondues après eux.  
-Mok doit avoir raison. Quelqu'un nous a lancé un mauvais sort.

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à croire, murmura Loki, assise par terre près de Donovàn, que tu as fait ca.  
-Ben, ça a marché non? se justifia l'elfe, une main pressée sur sa cuisse, là ou un démon avait réussi à percer son armure.  
-Tu as tiré une flèche ensorcelée dans les parties intimes d'un seigneur démon!  
-Ca va être la plus belle histoire de bar que je pourrais jamais raconter, ajouta Donovàn, un sourire immense et un peu hystérique aux lèvres. J'ai visé la lune d'un démon!  
-Toktok, murmura Mok'fon, accroupit près d'eux , Vol'jin l'aidant à retirer un poignard de son épaule, y é toktok.  
-Kekekek, ricana le vieux troll en arrachant l'arme, appliquant aussitôt un bandage sur la blessure, vou deu cé fé l'un pou lot.  
-Comment vont-ils Vol'jin? Demanda Thrall en abandonnant les restes de Varimathras.  
-Pa pir, répondit le vieux troll avec une bourrade affectueuse dans les cheveux de Mok'fon, y von surviv, tou lé troa. La lam d'Eben peu êt fiér d'eux.  
-En effet, déclara Sylvanas, vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse. Vos chefs en seront informés.  
-Merci Dam Noire, répondit Mok'fon en inclinant la tête.  
-Nous sommes victorieux, ajouta Thrall, mais ce n'est pas finit. Il nous reste encore à détruire Putrescin. Vous pourrez combattre? demanda-t-il aux chevaliers.  
-Laissez-moi juste récupérer ma flèche, répondit Donovàn en se hissant sur ses pieds avec difficulté.  
-Ti boug pa murka, gromella Mok'fon en attrapant son amant par la ceinture, ti saign.  
-Je ne me rappelle pas que ça t'ai arrêté, surtout quand Varimathras t'as jeté sur le mur.  
-Arrêtez un peu les disputes de couples, soupira Loki, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en bonne compagnie.  
-Qu'y as-t-il Dame Sylvanas? Demanda Thrall en voyant l'elfe mort-vivante tournée vers la porte, ses longues oreilles délicates aux aguets.  
-J'entends les cors allianceux, répondit-t-elle. Ils sont ici. Dans MA ville.

* * *

-Non non NON! Hurla Putrescin, juste avant que la lame du roi des humains ne le décapite d'un coup précis.  
-Justice est faite! Hurla le Roi.  
Le corps du réprouvé s'effondra, encore agité de soubresaut, et il fallut que Nadezha viennent le hacher en plusieurs morceaux pour qu'il cesse totalement de bouger.  
-C'est bon Nadezha, je crois que ça y est, il est mort, nota Andreas.  
La draenei hocha la tête, mais prit néanmoins la peine de renverser une des lampes à huile sur les restes avant que Jaina y mette le feu.  
-On n'est jamais trop prudent, déclara-t-elle en nettoyant la lame de sa hache.  
-Et maintenant Putrescin, qu'as-tu à dire? Fit le roi à la tête qu'il tenait toujours.  
-Y-a-t-il des blessés? s'enquit le druide en marchant entre les soldats, Valeera? Jaina?  
-Je vais bien, répondit la mage, les chevaliers m'ont protégés.  
-Nous allons bien, répondit Denaelle en achevant de retirer sa botte de plaque.  
-Ces horreurs ont même rongés le métal? s'étonna le druide pendant qu'elle retirait l'autre botte, presque entièrement couverte de mucus acide.  
-Mon armure m'a protégée, mais elle est définitivement hors d'état, déclara Denaelle tout en retirant les autres morceaux d'armures abimés.  
-Il est temps de finir le travail, déclara le roi. Allons-nous occuper du démon.  
-Varian, demanda Jaina, laisse-nous reprendre notre souffle. De plus, elle n'a plus d'armure.  
-Elle n'aura qu'à retourner à la surface se mettre à l'abri. Donnez-moi la carte.  
-Il n'y a plus de carte Majesté, rétorqua Denaelle, les… ces choses l'ont détruite avec mon armure.  
Le roi plissa les yeux.  
-Cette carte était un document précieux!  
-Nous n'en avons plus besoin! Rétorqua Denaelle sur le même ton, je l'ai mémorisée.  
-Alors vous la redessinerez pour nous!  
-Cette carte était un document secret que l'on m'a confié, vous n'avez aucun droit dessus!  
-Denaelle calme-toi, demanda Andreas en essayant de retenir l'elfe par les épaules.  
-Diplomatie, rappela Nadezha en venant aider Andreas.  
-Varian, elle a raison, tu ne peux pas lui demander de trahir sa loyauté, intervint Jaina, tentant aussi de les séparer.  
-As-tu vu ce qu'ils ont fait de Lordaeron? S'exclama le roi en désignant le reste de l'apothicarium. Regarde! Combien de temps allons-nous laisser la Horde continuer de semer la destruction sur notre monde? Tu l'as vu toi aussi! Tu sais à quel point le mal règne dans le cœur des orcs!  
Un cri de guerre retentit soudain dans les couloirs de Fossoyeuse et le roi se redressa, l'écoutant attentivement.  
-Thrall… ICI? En avant tous! Ce sera la fin de la Horde!  
-Varian non! Je refuse de te suivre dans cette folie! S'écria la mage.  
L'humain ne l'écouta même pas, partant en avant, suivit de ses deux gardes du corps.  
-Quel imbécile! S'écria Denaelle, qu'a-t-il contre la horde à la fin?  
-Il n'en a jamais connu que le mauvais côté, répondit la mage. Il faut l'empêcher de faire des folies, suivons le!  
-J'ai peur que nous arrivions beaucoup trop tard pour ça, déclara Andreas, la première de ses folies était de venir ici.

* * *

-L'alliance? ICI? Rugit Thrall. FOSSOYEUSE APPARTIENT A LA HORDE!  
-Fossoyeuse est à nous, maugréa Loki en se relevant, avant de se renverser une potion de mana dans le gosier.  
-Et techniquement, vous faites partie de la Horde, arrête de râler Loki, rétorqua Donovàn.  
-POUR L'ALLIANCE! Lança une voix humaine du couloir menant au quartier royal.  
-Varian? S'écria le chef de guerre.  
-Ah mizer, grommela Vol'jin, manké plu ke li.  
Un humain en armure étincelante approcha, suivit de prêt par un druide en train de se transformer en ours et une haute elfe vêtue de rouge. Lui et l'orc se toisèrent méchamment, serrant leurs mains sur leurs armes respectives.  
-J'ai été absent trop longtemps… commença l'humain d'un ton mauvais. Cela a couté la vie à nos plus grands héros… Les ordures comme toi et cette sorcière maléfique étaient libre pour vos méfaits.  
-N'insulte pas ma Reine, vermisseau! grinça Loki, ses cheveux se hérissant sous l'effet de sa magie.  
La grande main de Mok 'fon la saisit, la bâillonnant contre lui pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort à l'humain.  
-Loki! Pa le momen!  
-Mais le temps est venu de tout arranger… De détruire ce royaume d'assassins et de voleurs! Putrescin n'était que la première étape… beaucoup d'autres suivront.  
-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Varian, tenta encore Thrall, souviens-t'en.  
-Ho je me souviens! Je me souviens de vos fichues arènes, de toutes les fois ou j'ai été jeté dedans… A chaque fois que je tuais une peau verte comme toi, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose… A ce que serais notre monde sans toi et ta maudite horde!  
-Majesté, intervint Donovàn, ne faites pas ça! Le Roi Liche …  
-SILENCE! A L'ATTAQUE! POUR HURLEVENT! POUR BOLVAR! POUR L'ALLIANCE!  
-POUR LA HORDE! Rétorqua Thrall en levant son marteau.  
-Et merde! jura Donovàn. On fait quoi?  
Les deux chefs levèrent leurs armes en se ruant l'un vers l'autre.  
-NON!  
Et la glace les recouvrit tous.  
Tous sauf une mage blonde, encore essoufflée de sa course éperdue pour rejoindre le roi humain.  
-Ca… Ca ne doit pas se passer ainsi… murmura-t-elle avec un regard désespéré aux deux hommes. Il ne faut pas que ça se passe ainsi…  
Elle fit un autre geste et les guerriers humains disparurent, ne laissant que les hordeux dans la salle du trône. Le sort de glace se dissipa sitôt qu'elle fut partie et Thrall laissa retomber son marteau avec un soupir fatigué.  
-Et voilà, c'est finit…  
Il se laissa tomber assis sur les marches de la salle du trone et mit son front entre ses mains, ayant soudainement l'air aussi jeune qu'il l'était vraiment.  
-Et tout ce pourquoi j'ai combattu est perdu… La paix entre l'Alliance et la Horde est définitivement brisée.  
-Ca é pa ta fot Thrall, déclar aVol'jin en posant sa grande main sur son épaule.  
-Une traitrise des humains, une de plus, ajouta Sylvanas, je vous avait bien dit qu'on ne pouvait leur faire confiance, surtout pas à ce roi de pacotille.  
-Et maintenant, que dois-je faire? Demanda le jeune chef de guerre. J'aimerais que Marteau-du-Destin soit là… Il saurait quoi faire.  
-Je sais ce qu'il ferait, reprit une autre voix.  
Donovàn sursauta et se tourna vivement en tendant son arc, mais Vol'jin l'arrêta d'un geste calme, l'empêchant de transpercer le vieil orc qui arrivait à son tour, accompagné de ses hommes.  
-Saurcroc, salua Thrall.  
-Il te dirait ce que je vais te dire : Thrall, guide ton peuple!

* * *

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?  
-Parce qu'il me semble que tu oublies un peu vite qu'il y a une autre guerre en cours! S'exclama Jaina,.  
-J'allais enfin résoudre celle-ci une fois pour toute!  
-La Horde n'est pas votre ennemi Majesté, reprit Denaelle.  
-Prendrais-tu le partie de ces barbares, chevalier?  
-La lame d'ebene est une faction neutre Majesté, déclara l'elfe de la nuit, la seule raison pour laquelle mes compagnons et moi sommes présent est un geste de bonne volonté de mes chefs, afin de vous assister dans votre combat contre le Roi Liche!  
Le Roi humain resta un moment interdit par le ton de l'elfe qui, perdant définitivement son sang-froid laissait filtrer dans sa voix les accents sinistre et métallique des chevaliers de la mort.  
-Auriez-vous oublié le Roi Liche Majesté? Demanda Denaelle en croisant les bras. Vous vous souvenez? Le Fléau, Norfendre?  
-Je l'écraser…  
-Non. Non vous ne pourrez pas. La Horde ne pourra pas non plus. Il aurait fallu vos puissances combinées. C'est ce qu'il craignait, séparés, vous n'êtes que des insectes à ses yeux. Et par votre imprudence, vous nous avez condamnés!  
-Je n'aime pas votre ton, reprit l'humain.  
-Permettez majesté, intervint Andreas en posant les mains sur les bras de Denaelle, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de vous laisser. Nous avons… nous devons informer nos supérieurs de cette déclaration de guerre.  
-Très bien, répondit Varian. Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Il dévisagea brièvement les trois chevaliers avant de baisser les yeux sur Jaina qui l'observait avec une moue désapprobatrice.  
-Néanmoins, reprit-t-il d'un ton plus calme… Je vous prie… d'accepter… L'armure et l'épée de votre amie étaient des objets de grande valeur. Laissez-moi… vous offrir un remplacement.  
Jaina hocha la tête avec un petit sourire approbateur.  
-Je me charge de cela, proposa Broll en approchant des chevaliers de la mort, ma sœur, reprends ton calme, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il à Denaelle dans leur langue natale.  
-Ce sera un honneur Majesté, répondit Andreas avant de donner un discret petit coup de coude à Denaelle.  
-J'accepte avec plaisir, grinça l'elfe en réponse.

* * *

Quand Loki, Mok'fon et Donovàn arrivèrent à Dalaran le lendemain, après une longue nuit passée à finir de nettoyer Fossoyeuse des derniers démons, leur premier réflexe fut de trouver une auberge.  
Leur second de sortir de l'auberge de l'Enclave Argentée et de trouver une auberge neutre, qui accepterait de les accueillir avec leurs camarades de l'alliance.  
Ils ne furent donc pas étonnés de les trouver tous les trois à l'Abracadabar, à faire honneur à de grandes chopes de chouchen.  
-Déjà vou cé boir? Demanda Mok'fon en les voyant, soulagé de les voir en un seul morceau.  
Denaelle, qui lui tournait le dos, pivota sur sa chaise et se leva d'un bond, lui montrant ainsi une armure tout neuve, ornée de motif druidique. Occupé à s'interroger sur cette nouvelle armure, le troll fut très surpris quand l'elfe le saisit par le col pour l'approcher d'elle, nez à nez.  
-Mok'fon. Je respecte ton jugement et tes décisions, sauf quand tu as tort et que je peux te le prouver évidemment, mais je te jure que si jamais je dois à nouveau voir cette tête de granit qui sert de roi aux humains, je vais lui fracasser le crane à mains nues!  
-Cousqu'el à? Demanda le troll.  
-J'admire et je respecte mon roi, répondit Andreas d'un ton las en portant sa chope à ses lèvres, mais il me fait honte sur la manière dont il a géré ce conflit.  
-On a pris une ou deux tournées en vous attendant, histoire de calmer nos nerfs, répondit Nadezha avec un petit hoquet. Oups, pardon!  
-Une ou deux tournées? Ils boivent depuis qu'ils sont arrivés! Lança l'aubergiste haut elfe en venant ramasser la chope de Denaelle.  
-Ils sont arrivés quand? s'enquit Loki.  
-Hier soir, répondit l'aubergiste en retournant chercher d'autres chopes.  
-A ce point-là? S'alarma Donovàn.  
-Le monde est foutu si on laisse un irresponsable comme lui diriger une des plus grandes armées qui existe, s'exclama Denaelle, laissant Mok'fon se dégager de sa prise. Il est pas foutu de voir plus loin qu'il peut pisser!  
-Denaelle, combien de verre as-tu bu exactement? Demanda Loki en lui prenant le bras.  
-Aujourd'hui? Sept, répondit aussitôt l'elfe avant de s'apercevoir que les trois hordeux la fixaient avec surprise. Quoi?  
-Tu as bu sept verres et tu es encore cohérente à ce point? C'est quoi que vous buvez? De la pisse de talbuk?  
-Hé, protesta le barman.  
-J'ai appris à boire avec des taurens, répondit Denaelle, même avant ma mort je les faisais rouler sous la table.  
-Ça ressemble à un défi ça ma belle, déclara Donovàn avec un sourire amusé.  
-Prends une chope, petit, rétorqua Denaelle en se servant sur le plateau de l'aubergiste, tu seras soul avant moi.

**FIN**_  
__**Petit Dico franco troll**  
Poukwa tu di ça?  
Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
_

___Hmm, kommen ca se fé kune arm komm la pest, é se désarm si facil?  
Hmm, comment ça se fait qu'une arme comme la Peste soit si facile à désarmer?  
_

___Wii, lé loas y lém bien  
Oui, les Loas l'aiment bien.  
_

___Na, ca cé pa une taktik de démon, y attak pa tan kil peu évit…  
non, ce n'est pas une tactique de démons, ils n'attanquent tant qu'ils peuvent évit..._  


_…__Mé le vieu Vol'jin y peu se trompé  
.. Mais le vieux Vol'jin peut se tromper.  
_

___Ci son émé?  
C'est son amant?  
_

___Lé loas éme Thrall  
Les loas aiment Thrall.  
_

___Kommen ti croi ke Orgrimmar cé construit? Les esprits, y zon béni la vil  
Comment coirs-tu qu'Orgrimmar a été contruite? Les esprits ont béni la ville!  
_

___Ca cé pa bon. Fau ke nou cé arret li!  
Ca c'est pas bon. Faut qu'on l'arrête!  
_

___Toktok, y é toktok.  
Il est fou, complètement fou.  
_

___Kekekek, vou deu cé fé l'un pou lot.  
Hé hé hé, vous deux, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
_

___Pa pir, y von surviv, tou lé troa. La lam d'Eben peu êt fiér d'eux.  
Pas pire, ils vont survivre tout les trois. La Lame D'Ebene peut être fier d'eux.  
_

___Ti boug pa murka, ti saign.  
Ne bouge pas idiot, tu saignes.  
_

___Ah mizer, manké plu ke li.  
Ah misère, manquait plus que lui.  
_

___Ca é pa ta fot Thrall  
Ce n'est pas ta faute Thrall  
_

___Déjà vou cé boir?  
Vous buvez déjà?  
_

___Cousqu'el à?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?_


	29. Chapter 29

**L'Abracadabar**

_Alors, au cas ou, oui, Amisi et Allire Mireazur existent, ce sont bien les tenanciers de l'auberge neutre de Dalaran, l'Abracadabar, et un des seuls couples mixtes officiels de World of warcraft. Il est haut-elfe, elle est humaine, et à part ça, on ne sais rien d'eux. Vive la liberté créative!_

-Tu as fait quoi? Répéta Andreas.  
La soirée était bien avancée dans l'Abracadabar. Les habitués commençaient à quitter le bâtiment, tous plus ou moins imbibés et les tenanciers attendaient que les derniers clients aient rejoint leurs chambres pour fermer et nettoyer.  
L'elfe barman jeta un regard à la dernière table occupée et soupira, affligé. Pour des chevaliers de la mort, les six amis s'étaient bien tenus et étaient de joyeux buveurs, c'était même facile d'oublier qu'ils avaient été à la solde du Roi Liche quand l'elfe de sang flirtait joyeusement avec le troll et l'elfe de la nuit, tout en racontant ses exploits à Fossoyeuse.  
-Ce que tout bon archer digne de ce nom ferait: J'ai tiré ma flèche.  
-Dans la.. dans les… dans ses…  
-Couilles. Ça l'a déconcentré bien comme il faut, sa tête valait le détour, ricana Donovàn.  
-Je compatirais presque, marmonna Andreas.  
-Ce queeeeeee Dono di pa, cé kaprè, Varimathas yla attak…  
-Bon, si tu es là, c'est que tu t'en es sortit, rétorqua Denaelle, appuyée contre Mok'fon, sa joue sur son épaule, mais c'était vraiment stupide, tu aurais put te faire tuer!  
-Attend, protesta Donovàn en montrant Mok'fon du doigt, lui il a escaladé un démon pour l'égorger! Dans la catégorie stupide, c'est pas mieux que moi!  
-Mok'fon se fera engueuler plus tard, grommela Denaelle en tournant la tête pour jeter un regard noir au troll de son seul œil, là, je m'occupe de toi!  
-Ça va, ça va, Mok'fon y di pu rien.  
Le barman soupira à nouveau, lavant ses dernières chopes quand sa femme le rejoignit, jetant un regard à leurs derniers invités.  
-Arille?  
-Oui ma belle?  
L'humaine s'accouda au bar sans quitter les six zouaves du regard.  
-J'aimerais ton avis sur un détail qui me chiffonne.  
-A quel sujet Amisi?  
-Le troll est avec quel elfe au juste? Je veux dire, quand il est entré, j'aurais parié qu'il était avec le rouquin, mais là, c'est la kaldorei qui s'accroche à lui.  
Arille roula des yeux et aspergea sa femme de quelques gouttes.  
-Petite curieuse va, pas de ragot sur les clients, tu connais la règle, mon amour.  
-Mais ça m'intrigue! Protesta l'humaine en riant.  
-File te mettre au lit, répondit son époux, je me charge de ranger et nettoyer.  
-Merci.  
-Tu n'as rien à dire Denaelle, intervint Nadezha, qui a faillit servir de déjeuner aux expériences ratées de Putrescin?  
-Je ne les ais pas provoqué! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils allaient me baver dessus comme ça!  
-Tu t'es fait baver dessus? Des détails des détails.  
-Ho beurk, Donovàn, je ne veux rien imaginer de sexuel avec ces… trucs! Ce n'était que des espèces de limaces gélatineuses…  
-Tentaculaires?  
-.. Et qui bavaient de l'acide! Comment tu fais pour tout ramener au sexe exactement?  
-Talent naturel.  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas commerçant de ma part, déclara Arille en approchant avec son plateau, mais je pense que vous en avez assez eut là.  
-Mais on est à peine joyeux! Protesta Donovàn pendant que le haut elfe débarrassait les chopes vides.  
-Et je crois que vous n'irez pas plus loin, vous avez déjà avalé de quoi donner une gueule de bois à vingt taurens.  
-Sans rire?  
-Sans rire.  
-Je crains que l'alcool n'ait plus le même effet que de votre vivant, déclara Loki en posant son assiette vide sur le plateau de l'elfe.  
-C'est pour ça que t'as pas bu Lokiki? Demanda Donovàn.  
-L'alcool n'avait déjà plus d'effet sur moi après ma première mort, expliqua la réprouvée en foudroyant l'elfe de sang du regard.  
-Donc en gros, quoi qu'on fasse, on ne sera jamais plus soul que maintenant? Je n'arrive pas à discerner si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose... marmonna Andreas.  
-Nous verrons ça demain matin, mes lapins...

* * *

-Comment vont les têtes ce matin?  
Quatre visages défaits levèrent un œil chassieux vers Loki qui sourit de toutes ses dents. La mauvaise humeur, la dépression, la colère pouvaient accentuer les traits cadavériques des chevaliers de la mort, mais visiblement, la gueule de bois faisait aussi des merveilles sur le teint des mort-vivants.  
-Le bon côté des choses, déclara la réprouvée en s'asseyant à table, se redressant tant qu'elle pouvait, c'est que vous n'en mourrez pas.  
-C'était pourtant tentant, grommela Donovàn.  
-Je croyais qu'on était plus résistant aux maladies et blessures, marmonna Andreas.  
-Justement, imagine votre état si vous ne l'étiez pas, déclara la réprouvée. Ou est Denaelle?  
-Sotie pend lér, expliqua Mok'fon qui semblait le plus frais des quatre.  
-Comment allait-t-elle?  
-Parfaitement bien! Lança joyeusement Denaelle en entrant.  
Ses amis nauséeux grimacèrent de concert, Nadezha jurant qu'elle ne toucherait plus jamais à l'alcool des azérothiens. Loki se tourna vers la grande elfe en haussant un sourcil.  
-Tiens? Tu n'es pas malade?  
-Comme je l'ai dit hier, je faisais rouler des taurens sous la table de mon vivant, j'ai donc développé un foie en adamantite trempé...  
-Traitresse, tu pourrais au moins compatir à nos douleurs, maugréa Donovàn.  
-...ainsi qu'une recette de potion contre la gueule de bois, ajouta l'elfe en posant quatre petits flacons sur la table, devant ses amis. Cul sec ou vous allez sentir le goût.  
Quatre gorgées plus tard, les amis étaient, si pas frais, au moins plus cohérent et sans mal de crâne.  
-Et pour des nouvelles plus sérieuse, reprit Denaelle en sortant quelque chose de sa poche, on a reçu une lettre.  
-Une lettre? Ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes ici, nota Nadezha, qui peut nous écrire? Tu es sûre que c'est pour nous?  
-'A l'attention des six imbéciles de chevaliers de la mort qui résident actuellement à l'Abracadabar', lut Denaelle.  
-On reçoit des lettres d'insultes maintenant? s'étonna Donovàn, y'a mieux comme courrier du cœur.  
-Ça vient de la Lame d'Ébène, déclara Denaelle en tournant l'enveloppe, montrant le sceau de cire noire.  
Les six chevaliers contemplèrent enveloppe d'un air sinistre.  
-On va se faire engueuler hein?  
-Probablement, soupira Denaelle en faisant sauter le sceau.  
-Je parie que ça vient de Koltira, déclara Donovàn.  
-Je parie pour Morgraine, rétorqua Andreas.  
-Raté tout les deux, c'est Thassarian, déclara Denaelle. Il nous demande de rester l'attendre à l'Abracadabar quelques jours, de nous faire discret et de ne surtout pas participer à la libération de la prochaine ville envahie par l'un ou l'autre de ces crétins de vivants. Je cite là, sans offense Amisi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'aubergiste qui leur apportait leur petit déjeuner.  
-Sans offense Denaelle, on m'a appelée bien pire et ce grand dadais en premier, déclara l'humaine en désignant son époux du pouce.  
-Qu'est ce que tu dis encore derrière mon dos, femme? Lança l'elfe de derrière son bar.  
-Que tu m'abuses verbalement, mon cœur, répondit-t-elle.  
-Mais tu aimes ça, mamour!  
-Ha, ces vivants, soupira Loki en roulant des yeux.  
-Jalouse Loki? S'enquit Donovàn tandis que Mok'fon prenait la lettre pour la lire à son tour.  
-Sans façon, le mariage, j'ai donné et mon époux était un rustre.  
-Tu étais mariée? S'étonna Andreas.  
-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et elle a bien fait. Mariage arrangé, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards horrifiés ou intrigués de ses amis, je ne le supportais pas.  
-Vous avez de bien étranges coutumes en Azeroth, constata Nadezha. Pourquoi marier deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas?  
-Ne me demande pas, répondit Donovàn, je suis contre mon mariage par principe.  
-Nou cé coincé ici, finit par reprendre Mok'fon en posant la lettre.  
-Autant en profiter, reprit Andreas, Loki et Denaelle ont un équipement neuf, mais les nôtres ont besoin de réparation.  
-Et il faut refaire notre réserve de bandages, de potions, énuméra Nadezha.  
-Racheter une casserole, on a laissé la notre à Lir et Aislinn…  
-J'aurais besoin de me rafraichir la mémoire sur certains sorts, ajouta Loki.  
-Et moi de profiter qu'on ait une chambre pour débaucher Mok'fon dans un lit digne de ce nom, déclara Donovàn.  
-Dono!  
-Ha! S'exclama Denaelle en tapotant l'épaule de son amie, tu vois Nadezha, c'est de ça que je te parlais quand je te disais qu'un troll pouvait rougir.  
-Si vous tenez à faire des galipettes, n'oubliez pas d'enclencher la rune de silence sur la tête de lit, indiqua Amisi en apportant les dernières assiettes.  
-Ça existe ça? S'étonna Andreas, on peut en mettre une sur une tente?  
-Vou cé tous murka, grommela le troll, la tête entre les mains.  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? Demanda Andreas.

* * *

Le forgeron jeta un regard dubitatif à Andreas avant de lever le plastron qu'il tenait à la main.  
-Réparer CA?  
-Ça seras long?  
-Gamin, il reste à peine assez de métal sur ce plastron pour faire un GANT! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ais un trou pareil dans de la plaque? Tu es resté sur le chemin d'un kodo enragé?  
-Un apothicaire m'a jeté une fiole explosive.  
-Ce n'est pas réparable alors? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Du tout, il ferait mieux de se procurer une nouvelle armure.  
-Ça me couteras combien?

* * *

-Il va bientôt falloir que tu coupes tes cheveux, nota Loki en levant la main pour repousser les mèches devant les yeux de Mok'fon.  
-Me cheve?  
Le troll leva la main vers son front et prit une de ses mèches entre deux doigts, mesurant la longueur du regard.  
-Ha? Tien? Cé vré.  
Ils attendaient tout les quatre qu'Andreas et Nadezha aient finit avec les réparations des armures, profitant du bouclier météo qui protégeait Dalaran du froid de Norfendre et de l'altitude. Il faisait aussi doux que dans les Royaumes de l'Est, et ils avaient décidés de ne pas porter leurs armures, profitant d'être dans une ville neutre pour se détendre. Mok'fon s'était accroupit près du banc sur lequel était assise Loki, qui lisait un petit grimoire tout neuf, les jambes croisées avec désinvolture tandis que Donovàn et Denaelle revenaient d'une rapide excursion auprès d'une vendeuse de gâteaux.  
-Hé Mok, tu veux gouter à...  
-QUATORZE PIECES D'OR?  
Mok'fon soupira et fouilla dans sa poche avant de tendre une bourse à Denaelle.  
-Done li ça...  
-Ou tu as eut autant d'argent? S'exclama Denaelle en soupesant la bourse.  
-Mok'fon ya piyé lé cadav de démons.  
-Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé? Murmura Donovàn.  
Denaelle roula des yeux et allait rejoindre ses amis dans la forge quand Nadezha sortit en poussant Andreas à l'extérieur.  
-Laisse-moi négocier, déclara-t-elle. Mon mari et ma belle-sœur sont forgerons, je sais faire.  
-Heu.. Mok'fon m'a donné ça pour l'armure d'Andreas, déclara Denaelle en lui tendant la bourse.  
-Ha parfait, je ramène la monnaie, soyez sage, déclara la draenei avant de retourner à l'intérieur tout en glissant la bourse dans son décolleté.  
-Mok'fon je peux pas accepter ce... ak! Pas en public tout les deux!  
Denaelle se retourna, se demandant ce que ses amis avaient encore inventé pour choquer l'humain.  
Cette fois, la réalité fut plus clémente que ce qu'elle avait craint.  
Donovàn avait simplement profité que Mok'fon soit plus bas que lui pour une fois et saisit le troll par un de ses moignons de défense pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez.  
-Donovàn... Franchement.  
-Quoi? Je suis même pas obscène! Protesta l'elfe en riant.  
-Ce n'est pas leur avis, rétorqua Loki en désignant un couple de mages d'un geste de la main.  
Les deux mages humains dévisageaient Mok'fon et Donovàn avec un dégout visible. Donovàn fronça les sourcils et Denaelle cru, un bref moment, qu'il avait se jeter sur Mok'fon pour l'embrasser passionnément, mais il se contenta de lâcher sa défense et se redresser, reprenant un peu ses distances.  
-Ville neutre, mais pas tout à fait tolérante, marmonna-t-il.  
-Je veux bien que sa race tolère ce genre de relations contre-nature, mais un troll?  
Denaelle se demanda si Donovàn avait entendu le murmure offensé du mage, mais si son ouïe était égale à celle de Denaelle il...  
Mok'fon se leva d'un geste brusque avec un grognement mais Donovàn le retint, l'obligeant à rester sur place.  
Ah oui. Dans la catégorie longues-oreilles, les trolls aussi avait l'ouïe fine. Denaelle se glissa aussitôt à coté de Mok'fon, aidant Donovàn à le retenir.  
-Ça va. Laisse, déclara Donovàn.  
-Y...  
-Laisse, répéta Donovàn. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Le troll jeta un regard furieux aux mages qui commencèrent à s'éloigner en leur jetant des coups d'œils inquiets.  
-Et voilà! Lança joyeusement Denaelle en sortant, un plastron étincelant dans les mains. Une armure neuve à dix pièces d'or et cinquante d'argent. Qui est la meill... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant la tension.  
-Donovàn et Mok'fon ont choqué des mages, répondit Andreas.  
-Je tiens à préciser que les mages les ont insultés, grommela Denaelle. Calme-toi Mok'fon.  
-Mok'fon é.. é...  
-T'en fais pas... Tout le monde sait que les elfes de sang sont tous homosexuels, déclara Donovàn avec un petit sourire sarcastique. C'est faux d'ailleurs, nous sommes tous bi.  
-Je ne comprend pas, reprit Nadezha en donnant son armure à Andreas. Quelqu'un a insulté Donovàn et Mok'fon parce qu'ils sont amants?  
-L'homosexualité n'est pas bien acceptée partout, expliqua Loki. Il y a beaucoup de peuples chez qui c'est même interdit.  
-Dont les humains? Reprit Nadezha.  
-Certaines peuplades oui.  
-Denaelle, qui était-ce? Demanda la draenei.  
-Heu les deux mages là bas, l'homme blond et la femme aux cheveux châtains.  
-Je vais arranger ça, je reviens.  
La draenei s'éloigna rapidement, approchant des deux mages qui ne l'avaient pas vue discuter avec ses amis. Elle les arrêta d'un petit geste de la main et échangea quelques mots avec eux. La femme désigna leur petit groupe, partant dans un discours agité.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait? S'interrogea Loki en refermant son livre.  
Nadezha hocha la tête, sans cesser de sourire puis, sans prévenir, posa ses grandes mains sur les joues de la mage et lui roula tout bonnement une pelle. Denaelle haussa ses sourcils si haut qu'elle sentit sa cicatrice lui tirer. Mok'fon resta bouche bée et Andreas s'assena une tape sur le front d'un air affligé.  
-La mage a tué un démon ou quoi? S'enquit Donovàn, les yeux comme des soucoupes.  
-Non, je crois que Nadezha défend juste ton honneur Donovàn, déclara Loki en s'accoudant sur le dossier du banc.  
La draenei relâcha l'humaine avec un sourire satisfait, puis adressa un petit signe de la main au compagnon de cette ci et retourna près de ses amis, sous les regards médusés des passants.  
-Tu as.. Tu... balbutia Donovàn en désignant les deux mages.  
-J'appelle ça la justice karmique instantanée, déclara Nadezha en passant un bras autour des épaules de Donovàn.  
-Nadezha, si tu n'étais pas mariée, je te demanderais de m'épouser.  
-Contente-toi de ne pas en parler à Mihail. Il serait furieux d'avoir raté ça.

* * *

-Alors comme ça, vous vous promenez dans Dalaran en perturbant les bonnes mœurs? Lança l'aubergiste quand les amis revinrent à l'Abracadabar plus tard dans la journée.  
-Ho.. Il.. Y a eut des répercutions sur vous?  
-Ne t'en fais pas Denaelle, reprit l'humaine, rien de plus que quand Arille et moi avons racheté l'auberge, puis nous sommes mariés selon des rites druidiques, et avons acceptés les clients de toutes les factions pourvu qu'ils payent et ne mangent pas leurs voisins de chambre.  
-Ça cé dur, lança une trollesse.  
-Viens essayer ma mignonne! Rétorqua un nain.  
-Stop tout les deux! Ne recommencez pas ou je vous met dehors!  
-Sans rire, reprit Denaelle, notre présence ne vous pose pas...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Arille en préparant une boisson. Tout le monde est le bienvenue ici, vivant comme mort.  
-Ça veut dire que je peux rouler un palot à Mok ici? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Pas pire que ce que tu ferais à une gente demoiselle en public, rétorqua Amisi en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de l'elfe de sang, aller, aller, hors de mon chemin.  
Les chevaliers allèrent s'asseoir à une des grandes tables et furent aussitôt servit en thé à la menthe et au miel, la spécialité de Norfendre que tout les aubergistes offraient avant toute commande.  
-Amisi?  
-Oui Denaelle?  
-Pourquoi.. toi et Arille vous.. ne nous craignez pas?  
-Et bien, outre le fait que Arille était prêtre de la lumière et sait encore exorciser les mort-vivants avec un brio non égalé et que j'étais paladin et donc capable de vous mettre une rouste s'il vous venait l'idée de faire des conneries dans NOTRE bar...  
L'humaine tourna le regard vers Loki et son sourire s'effaça. Elle hésita avant de poser une petite assiette de viande fraiche devant la réprouvée, ajouta une serviette soigneusement pliée et une fourchette propre à coté.  
-Si mon frère revenait à nouveau des morts, que ce soit en réprouvé ou en chevalier de la mort... Je ne le chasserais pas. Parce que même s'il était le pantin du Roi Liche, même s'il a dut commettre des atrocités... Ce serais toujours mon seul petit frère.  
-Il est revenu n'est ce pas? Murmura Loki.  
-Oui, répondit Amisi.  
-Et il se souvenait de toi.  
-Oui...  
-Mais il a été tué.  
-Je l'ai tué, avoua Amisi. Parce que c'était mon rôle, c'était ce qu'un paladin de la Croisade Écarlate devait faire pour libérer le monde du Fléau.  
-Ho... lapin, murmura Loki en lui effleurant la main.  
-Restez tant que vous le désirez... Revenez si vous avez besoin d'un endroit ou vous reposer, ou vous cacher. Il y aura toujours de la place pour vous à l'Abracadabar.  
-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça nous fait plaisir, déclara Denaelle avec un petit sourire.  
-Alors c'est parfait! Si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois retourner en cuisine.  
La jeune femme s'éloigna vers la porte de service, vite suivie par son époux qui laissa la pauvre serveuse se débrouiller avec le bar.  
-Là on a pourri l'ambiance, murmura Donovàn.  
Mok'fon hocha la tête d'un air absent, pensant visiblement à quelque chose. Denaelle aurait parié que c'était à sa propre famille.  
-Finalement, j'ai eut de la chance, relativisa Andreas, au moins, mon père n'a pas essayé de me tuer.  
Nadezha lui donna un petit coup de sabot dans les chevilles et désigna discrètement Mok'fon d'une tentacule.  
-On.. ne devrait peut être pas rester trop longtemps, commença Denaelle.  
-Non, non, protesta Loki en se tournant sur sa chaise, tendant ses mains osseuses pour les poser sur celles de Denaelle.  
Denaelle fut fière de ne pas avoir la réaction automatique de la plupart des gens quand un réprouvé les touchait, à savoir s'écarter vivement ou pousser un cri de dégout. Il lui avait fallut un petit moment pour s'habituer au contact avec la peau sèche et les muscles durs de Loki, mais maintenant, elle n'y réfléchissait même plus.  
Les mains de Loki ne faisaient jamais mal. Elle les posait sur eux avec la délicatesse et la douceur d'une plume, prenant garde à ses ongles abimés et ses os pointus sur leur peau plus fragile.  
-Lapin... Denaelle, reprit Loki après une hésitation. Elle ne veux pas de ta pitié. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu lui prouves qu'elle a raison de regretter son geste.  
-Mais... comment?  
-En vivant. Respire mon lapin. Apprécie sa cuisine. Continue de rire quand elle et son mari se chamaillent.  
-Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi... aussi peu réprouvée? Demanda Andreas.  
Loki eut un petit sourire à la question du jeune humain.  
-Dois-je me sentir offensée de ne pas être assez réprouvée à tes yeux?  
-Ne change jamais, déclara Andreas en réponse, faisant tinter sa tasse sur l'assiette de la réprouvée.  
-Son frère n'était pas le seul à se souvenir de sa vie avant la mort... C'est plus courant qu'on ne le pense... Mais la haine que nous éprouvons est souvent plus forte que nos souvenirs.  
-Tu te souviens toi?  
-Suffisamment pour savoir que je n'avais rien à regretter. Mais paradoxalement, je ne déplore pas l'évolution en chevalier de la mort.  
-Pardon?  
-Lapin, j'ai enfin arrêté de pourrir!  
-Lokiiii! Pas à table! L'interpella joyeusement Amisi en passant avec des assiettes pleines.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico franco troll**_  
_Ce ke Dono di pa, cé kaprè, Varimathas yla attak…_  
_Ce que Donovàn ne dit pas, c'est qu'après, Varimathras l'a attaqué._

_Ca va, ca va, Mok'fon y di pu rien._  
_Ca va, ca va, je ne suis plus rien_

_Sotie pend lér_  
_Sortie prendre l'air._

_Nou cé coincé ici_  
_Nous sommes coincés ici_

_Vou cé tous murka_  
_vous êtes tous idiots._

_Me cheve?_  
_Mes cheveux?_

_Ha? Tien? Cé vré._  
_Ha? Tiens? C'est vrai._

_Done li ça..._  
_Donne-lui ça_

_Mok'fon ya piyé lé cadav de démons._  
_J'ai pillé les cadavres des démons._


	30. Chapter 30

**Opération: Casons Denaelle**  
_Alias: Le chapitre ou Andreas perd ses illusions sur la pudeur et la chasteté de ces dames._  
_Alias: Amour, gloire et EXP_  
_Alias: Là ou Donovàn arrive à être à la fois adorable et une andouille._  
_Alias: Mais pourquoi mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long?_

Denaelle était en train de siroter une chope de sa bière favorite, le regard fixé sur la carte de Norfendre tout en réfléchissant à leur situation quand Nadezha s'assit à coté d'elle.  
Elle ne se méfia pas et accueilli son amie avec le sourire lui demandant si elle souhaitait boire un jus de melon.  
Puis Loki s'installa de l'autre coté et croisa les mains sur la table, observant Denaelle avec un léger sourire.  
Instinctivement méfiante, Denaelle voulu reculer sa chaise, mais fut bloquée par Andreas, debout derrière elle, sa chope à la main.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta l'elfe de la nuit.  
-J'en sais rien, répondit l'humain, j'ai juste été acheté avec cette merveilleuse bière pour t'empêcher de fuir pendant que ces dames te parlent.  
-Quoi? Les filles, qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Reste assise, déclara Nadezha en lui tapotant gentiment la main.  
-Là, j'ai peur.  
-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, croassa Loki, ça ne fera pas mal… enfin je crois.  
-Loki, la réprimanda Nadezha avec un gentil sourire. Denaelle, il faut que nous parlions d'un sujet très important.  
-J'ai besoin d'être immobilisée pour ça?  
-Il s'agit de ton attirance pour Mok'fon.  
Denaelle entendit nettement Andreas avaler de travers derrière elle, puis annoncer qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une seconde bière, plus forte, s'il voulait rester jusqu'au bout de la conversation.  
-Prude comme sont les humains, je suis toujours étonnée qu'ils arrivent à se reproduire, commenta Nadezha en le regardant s'éloigner.  
-Ils ne sont pas tous comme Andreas, lapin, déclara Loki avant de claquer des doigts devant le visage de Denaelle. Denaelle? La terre à Dalaran?  
-Je n'ai pas… Ce n'est pas… Je ne suis pas…. Mais ou avez-vous été péché cette idée ridicule?  
-En quoi est-ce ridicule? S'étonna la draenei.  
-Et.. et bien pour commencer, Mok'fon a déjà un amant!  
Nadezha fronça les sourcils d'un air étonné et Loki ricana avant de lui expliquer.  
-La polygamie n'est pas si fréquente dans notre monde, lapin, ça peut arriver mais ce n'est pas forcément très bien vu…  
-Vous voulez dire que dans ce monde, un mariage ne se fait qu'entre deux personnes de sexe opposé, qui ne s'aiment pas forcément et ne peuvent pas se séparer si l'union ne fonctionne pas?  
-En gros, oui.  
-Pas étonnant que vous soyez tous si frustrés, marmonna la draenei.  
-Les draeneis ne font pas comme ça? Tu as épousé Mihail non?  
-Si, mais si nous avions rencontré un autre homme ou une autre femme qui nous plaisait, nous l'aurions épousé aussi. Je veux dire… Comment est-ce que ma mère aurait put épouser sa femme sinon?  
La reprouvé et l'elfe fixèrent leur amie avec stupéfaction, tandis qu'Andreas revenait avec une chope pleine.  
-J'ai du mal comprendre. Ta mère a épousé une femme?  
-Oui c'était elle le chef de famille. Elle avait épousé mon père, je suis née et quand j'étais enfant, elle s'est aussi mariée à sa seconde femme. C'est elle qui m'a élevé après leur mort.  
-Reprenons sur Denaelle et Mok'fon… suggéra Loki, épargnant à Andreas une surchauffe des neurones.  
-Il n'y a pas de Denaelle et Mok'fon, protesta la concernée. Il a un amant, un amant mâle je vous rappelle, j'ai beau ne pas être des plus féminines, je ne suis pas du bon sexe pour…  
-Il est bisexuel, intervint Andreas.  
-L'int… quoi?  
-Il est bisexuel, répéta l'humain avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.  
-Comment tu sais ça? s'étonna Loki en se tournant sur sa chaise.  
-Quand… Lui et Donovàn ont commencé à… leur arrangement, je suis tombé sur eux…  
-Oui? L'encouragea Nadezha.  
-Je veux dire... Sur… 'eux'… Sous la tente.  
-Et? continua Nadezha.  
-Mok'fon a dut m'expliquer les petites fleurs, les abeilles, les faux bourdons et les papillons.  
-Faux bourdons et papillons, répéta Denaelle en sentant poindre une envie d'éclater d'un fou rire hystérique.  
-La façon Donovàn d'expliquer les choses m'avait plus traumatisé qu'autre chose, marmonna l'humain en piquant un fard, du coup Mok'fon m'a tout dit de façon mature et raisonnable et m'a raconté qu'il préférait généralement des femmes, mais qu'il faisait des exceptions. Voilà, contente mesdames?  
-Ravie, déclara Loki. J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer de mon vivant, ça aurait fait des merveilles sur ma vie sexuelle…  
-Heu, Loki pas de détail, merci, gémit Andreas.  
-Bon, d'accord, admit Denaelle, il est bisexuel. Ça ne change pas le principe: Il a déjà un amant, qui se trouve être un de mes meilleurs amis…  
-Et qui se vante d'être partageur…  
-Nadezha tu ne m'aides pas…  
-Je ne suis pas là pour ça!  
-Il n'est pas intéressé de toute façon! déclara Denaelle d'un ton définitif.  
-Je ne sais pas, je le trouve très protecteur envers toi, nota Loki.  
-Il est comme ça avec tout le monde! Quand tu as été enlevée, lui et Donovàn étaient prêt à assiéger Vexevenin à pieds et à mains nues…  
-Peut être, mais moi, je ne me retrouve pas régulièrement sur ses genoux, objecta la réprouvée.  
-Point à Loki, deux partout, murmura Andreas.  
-Andreas!  
-Je suis neutre! Se défendit l'humain en levant les mains.  
-Denaelle, le fait est que pour quelqu'un de non intéressé, il te permet des familiarités dont seul Donovàn bénéficiait jusque là, déclara Loki.  
-Je…  
-Tu passes ton temps affalée sur lui…  
-J'étais à moitié soule hier!  
-Et la fois ou vous vous êtes fait jeter de l'auberge aux Grisonnes? Demanda Andreas.  
-Tu n'étais pas neutre toi? Grommela l'elfe avec un regard noir.  
-J'établis des faits.  
-Et jusqu'à présent,tu as martelé le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais tu n'as pas parlé de ce qui nous intrigue nous. Est-ce que TOI tu es intéressée?  
-Mais.. mais c'est...C'est un troll!  
-Ombre, s'exclama Loki, comment ais-je put rater cet infime détail? Ça m'avait complètement échappé.  
-Je veux dire… son peuple et le mien sommes en guerre depuis… Depuis des générations d'elfe de la nuit! J'ai fait la guerre contre eux, j'ai probablement tué certains de ses ancêtres… comment voulez-vous bâtir une relation sur…  
-Tu t'assieds sur ses genoux de ton plein gré.  
-Est-ce qu'on pourrais oublier les genoux de Mok'fon pendant cinq minutes, merci?  
-Si on part de ce principe là, reprit Loki, Donovàn et les siens jouent à «tape le troll» sur leurs terres depuis des générations, ça n'empêche pas Donovàn de jouer à autre chose avec son troll.  
Nadezha eut un petit rire amusé qu'elle cacha derrière sa main et ses amis la dévisagèrent avec méfiance.  
-D'accord, je vais poser la question: que signifie « taper le troll » en draenei? Demanda Denaelle.  
-L'expression exacte est « taper l'elekk » et je suis sure que tu as une petite idée à ce sujet.  
-Ma chope est vide, j'ai urgemment besoin d'alcool fort, remarqua Andreas alors que les trois filles se mettaient à ricaner en cœur.  
-C'est Donovàn, tenta de reprendre Denaelle, étouffant son fou rire comme elle pouvait, il flirte avec tout ce qui bouge… Il flirte avec Andreas!  
-Ha bon?  
-Oui, ça l'amuse parce que tu ne comprends pas qu'il te drague la moitié du temps, répondit Nadezha.  
-Ha bon?  
-Il ne flirte pas avec moi… Oui, oui, marmonna Loki comme Denaelle rouvrait la bouche, argument non recevable, je n'ai plus de vagin.  
-Non, toi tu es sa sœur, corrigea Denaelle.  
La réprouvée sembla un moment ébranlée par cette simple phrase. Moment que Andreas mit à profit pour réclamer une bière plus alcoolisée à Arille qui se bidonnait dans son coin en écoutant la conversation de ses longues oreilles elfiques.  
-Donc tu refuses d'être attirée par Mok'fon parce que c'est un troll?  
-Heu... Oui.. enfin... Les couple mixte.. heu, je veux dire, marmonna Denaelle en s'embrouillant.  
Nadezha se redressa et leva la main, attirant l'attention d'Amisi. La jeune humaine approcha en souriant, une main sur la hanche.  
-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous?  
-Amisi, tu aurais épousé Arille s'il avait été un troll?  
-Vu ce qu'on raconte sur les trolls, je l'aurais trainé dans la chambre _avant_ de l'épouser cette fois.  
-Tu vois? Fit Nadezha à Denaelle.  
-Au fait, c'est vrai, déclara Loki, ce qu'on raconte sur les trolls, je veux dire.  
-Lumière, comment votre ami fait pour ne pas casser l'elfe en deux?  
-Je veux pas savoir, marmonna Andreas.  
-Probablement beaucoup de...  
-Nadezhaaaaaa… Pas de détaiiiils, répéta Andreas. Arille! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'elfe, je vais avoir besoin d'un alcool encore plus fort si je dois les écouter parler de leurs vies sexuelles!  
-Je n'ai rien d'assez fort pour ça Andreas, répondit le barman en riant.  
-Mais si je peux donner mon avis en tant qu'humaine ayant épousé un elfe, amie d'une humaine ayant épousé un gnome… reprit sa femme.  
-C'est possible? S'étonna Nadezha.  
-D'une elfe ayant épousé un humain, d'un orc ayant épousé une taurène, et je ne sais jamais si Kibox est toujours avec sa gnomette ou s'ils se sont encore disputés….  
-Vous avez créé un club ou quoi? Marmonna Andreas.  
-Bien sur, comité de soutien aux unions interraciales de Dalaran. Mais bref. Chérie, reprit l'humaine en se penchant sur Denaelle. Ca vaut le coup. Si tu l'aimes, s'il t'aime, si tu peux accepter le rouquin en prime…  
-Comment sais-tu qu'on parlait d'eux? gémit Denaelle, mortifiée.  
-Des trolls, je n'en ai pas vu des masses qui te tournent autour. Ça vaut le coup, répéta l'aubergiste. Je ne vivrais pas un dixième de sa vie et il y a peu de chance que nous ayons un jour des enfants, mais je n'échangerais Arille pour rien au monde, même si le Roi Wrynn en personne venait m'offrir son royaume en échange de ma main.  
-Ce serais une mauvaise affaire de toute façon, déclara Nadezha, crois-moi, il est mignon, mais il a vraiment un caractère impossible.  
-Ha, c'est noté alors, tu entends ça Arille? Tu n'as plus à être jaloux du Roi!  
-J'apprends ceci avec un soulagement sans borne mon amour, déclara l'elfe en riant.  
-Ne laisses personne te dicter ta vie Chérie, ajouta Amisi en baissant la voix avec un petit sourire, tu dois savoir plus que quiconque à quel point la vie est fragile, et brève… Profites de cette seconde chance…  
-Et s'il ne veut pas?  
-Alors il ne te mérites pas…  
L'aubergiste adressa un dernier clin d'oeil à Denaelle puis rejoignit son mari, lui donnant un bon gros baiser qui attira des coups de sifflets jaloux de leurs clients. Nadezha donna un petit coup d'épaule amical à son amie en souriant.  
-Tu as d'autres arguments contre maintenant Denaelle?  
-Je… je ne suis pas belle, murmura Denaelle en portant la main à son bandeau. Je suis défigurée, je suis plate comme une planche, je ne suis pas… pas une bonne guerrière, pas particulièrement intelligente, je n'ai plus mes talents de druide… qu'est ce qu'il pourrait me trouver?  
-Ca, c'est à lui que tu dois le demander.  
-J'ai.. peur.. qu'il dise non…  
-Est-ce que tu le haïras pour ça?  
-Non…  
-Va le voir, déclara Loki. Parle-lui. Il doit être dans sa chambre.  
Denaelle inspira profondément puis hocha la tête et se leva.  
-Donne-moi ça Andreas, marmonna-t-elle en volant la chope de l'humain au passage.  
-Fais gaffe c'est fort, commença Andreas en observant Denaelle vider la chope cul sec.  
-Belle descente, commenta Loki.  
-Comment elle fait pour avaler ce poison d'un trait? S'étonna Nadezha.  
-L'habitude, répondit Denaelle en rendant la chope vide à Andreas. J'y vais.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Denaelle se retrouva à frapper à la porte de la chambre ou Mok'fon et Donovàn avaient élu domicile. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un petit elfe roux.  
-Ah te voil.. Ho pardon, s 'excusa Donovàn. Je croyais que c'était Mok.  
-Il n'est pas là?  
-Il est sortit acheter des poisons, déclara Donovàn, tu le cherches?  
-Heu…  
-Il ne va pas tarder, tu veux l'attendre dans la chambre?  
Denaelle hésita, jetant un regard vers l'escalier. Retourner dans la salle du rez-de-chaussé devenait tentant.  
-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Denaelle? Demanda Donovàn en lui effleurant le bras.  
-De quoi parles tu?  
-Tu as les oreilles basses et un air de chien battu. Tu t'inquiètes encore d'attirer des ennuis à Amisi et Allire?  
-Non.. Non... C'est...  
-Entre. Viens t'asseoir.  
Denaelle obéit sans trop réfléchir et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait seule avec l'amant de Mok'fon.  
Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation.  
Elle n'avait JAMAIS eut le contrôle, réalisa-t-elle avec une sueur froide. Donovàn lui sourit et retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du feu, là ou il entretenait son arc.  
-Assieds-toi ma grande, déclara-t-il en achevant d'huiler le bois.  
-Merci, murmura Denaelle en prenant place dans l'autre siège.  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors?  
-Juste.. juste besoin de parler à Mok'fon... Rien de grave... Ne t'en fais pas.  
L'elfe de sang eut une petite moue et reposa son chiffon, calant l'arc avec son pied de manière à pouvoir l'encorder à nouveau.  
-Allez, haut les coeurs. Mok'fon ne va pas tarder, tu vas pouvoir lui déclarer ton amour éternel et..  
-Comment tu sais ça? Paniqua Denaelle.  
Donovàn en lâcha la corde de son arc, fixant Denaelle avec surprise.  
-C'était une blague Denaelle, finit-t-il par déclarer.  
-Je n'aime pas ce genre de blague!  
-Attend, attend, stop tu es sérieuse?  
Denaelle se leva d'un bond.  
-Je retourne en bas, désolée...  
Donovàn était un des plus petits de leur bande. Il n'était pas grand, même pour un elfe de sang, plus petit que la moyenne des humains en réalité. Seule Loki était plus petite que lui, mais même en se tenait droite, elle arrivait à peine à son épaule. A le voir toujours en arrière ligne, son arc à la main, c'était facile d'oublier que Donovàn était toujours un chevalier de la mort et en avait la force. Denaelle crut que son épaule allait se déboiter quand il l'arrêta brusquement, sa main sur son poignet.  
-Stop! Stop stop stop, reste là ma belle, ordonna-t-il en la retenant, la trainant à moitié jusqu'au lit ou il l'assit d'office, ses mains sur ses épaules. On va reprendre. Calmement.  
-Non oublie ça je...  
-J'ai dis: calmement reprit l'elfe de sang d'un ton ferme en s'agenouillant devant elle, lui retenant les mains. Donc.  
Denaelle se mordilla les lèvres en cherchant une issue du regard mais l'elfe de sang pencha la tête pour croiser de nouveau son regard.  
-Tu veux te déclarer à Mok'fon.  
-Non! Non oublie ça, c'était une idée stupide et je ne vous dérangerais...  
-Denaelle, reprit Donovàn. Suffit. Ne ment pas.  
L'elfe de la nuit se tut, ses oreilles se plaquant en arrière comme celle d'un chien penaud.  
-Tu en as mis un moment à te décider... qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
Cette fois, les oreilles de la jeune elfe se redressèrent d'un geste vif, en même temps que ses yeux s'arrondissaient.  
-Tu SAVAIS?  
-Je fais l'idiot mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus, rétorqua Donovàn. Je m'en suis aperçut à peu près aux Grisonnes.  
-Aux Grisonnes? Mais je n'avais pas.. même moi je...  
-Je sais, je sais. Tu viens de réaliser?  
-Ho Elune, gémit Denaelle en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.  
Donovàn posa la main sur son épaule, serrant doucement.  
-Ça va... Je vais pas t'en vouloir, ma belle... Je m'en serais aperçu avant je n'aurais jamais sauté sur Mok'fon comme ça...  
-Quoi? Demanda Denaelle en retirant une main de son visage pour jeter un regard sévère à son ami.  
-Je t'aurais laissé faire le premier pas vers lui, désolé pour ça.  
-Ne joue pas l'imbécile! Tu es important pour lui, tu as vu la manière dont il réagit chaque fois que tu te fais blesser ou menacer?  
-Il fait pareil avec toi je te rappelle, rétorqua Donovàn avec un petit sourire.  
-Et bien les autres viennent de passer la soirée à essayer de me convaincre que c'est parce qu'il serait attaché à moi autant de moi à lui et je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser!  
-Ça va aller, répondit Donovàn en lui caressant l'épaule, ne te mets pas martel en tête... Je ne vais pas m'interposer. Laisse-moi juste lui annoncer qu'on va arrêter de coucher ensemble et...  
La seconde suivante, il était étalé sur le plancher du la chambre, Denaelle agenouillée au dessus de lui qui le secouait par le col.  
-Ne t'avises PAS de faire ça!  
-Heu, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais.  
-Ne le quitte pas!  
-Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi Denaelle, juste du sexe, très agréable au demeurant, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'arranger pour vous laisser…  
-Pas pour lui!  
-Hein?  
-Pas... Pas pour lui.. c'est pas juste ça pour lui.  
Donovàn garda le silence quelques secondes avant de soupirer et détourner le regard.  
-Alors c'est une autre raison pour que j'arrête de coucher avec lui.  
-C'est une raison stupide, lâcha l'elfe de la nuit.  
-Denaelle, tu es en train d'encourager le futur ex de ton homme à rester avec lui?  
-Y'a pas de futur ex...  
-Alors qu'il aura une chance de se retrouver en couple avec une jolie fille qui l'aime plutôt qu'un égoïste qui ne fait que partager son lit?  
-Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Je.. je ne sais même pas s'il voudrait de moi!  
-S'il ne veut pas de toi, c'est qu'il est plus stupide que je le penses et je le plaquerais quand même.  
-Arrête de parler de ça! Regarde-toi! Regarde-moi!Bon sang Donovàn, tu es même plus beau que moi, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il me trouve?  
-Denaelle, toi aussi tu…  
L'elfe de la nuit arracha son bandeau, montrant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage et fermait son œil mort.  
-Ose me redire ça maintenant!  
Donovàn cessa de sourire, observant l'elfe de la nuit attentivement. Il était toujours allongé sur le plancher, son amie penchée au dessus de lui. La cicatrice était vraiment affreuse. C'était probablement cette blessure qui avait causé la mort de Denaelle et laissé une telle marque. La paupière avait été cousue sur l'orbite vide et malgré les efforts de Nadezha pour refaire une suture plus nette, la blessure restait horrible à voir. Quoi qu'ai provoqué cette cicatrice, ça avait aussi enfoncé l'arcade sourcilière de l'elfe et déchiqueté son sourcil et sa joue, arrachant le tatouage autour de l'oeil. Personne n'était capable de la regarder sans un mouvement d'horreur ou de dégout, c'était la raison pour laquelle Denaelle portait une large bande de tissu en travers de son visage, cachant la cicatrice comme elle pouvait. Donovàn leva la main et affleura doucement sa tempe, sentant sa chair s'enfoncer là ou il aura dut sentir de l'os.  
-Tu es belle, murmura-t-il.  
-Espèce de, gronda Denaelle avec un sanglot étranglé, relâchant le col de l'elfe.  
Donovàn s'assit lentement pour ne pas l'affoler, passa un bras autour de son cou et posa sa main sur son menton, orientant son visage de manière à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur son œil mutilé.  
-Je viens d'une ville ou tout le monde est beau, murmura-t-il, ou tout le monde a le teint radieux, le poil brillant et l'œil vif.  
-Arrête…  
-Je viens d'une ville ou même les personnes les plus mauvaises ont une peau de pêche et le sourire éclatant…  
-Dono…  
-Je couche avec un troll qui a la tronche la plus affreuse que j'ai jamais vue, exceptée celle d'un orc, reprit Donovàn en l'empêchant de se détourner. Hé, pour lui, j'ai probablement une tête de cul, je suis loin d'être une trollesse... C'est pas un visage qui fait la beauté pour moi…  
Denaelle baissa la tête mais Donovàn ne la lâcha pas, baissant le visage en même temps pour continuer à murmurer.  
-Tu es belle Denaelle, pas pour ta couleur de peau ou ton tour de poitrine, ou si tu n'avais pas de cicatrice. Tu es belle parce que tu es quelqu'un de loyal, quelqu'un capable de remuer ciel et terre pour sauver une petite réprouvée catatonique, qui s'inquiète de la santé d'un elfe de sang et d'un troll et de l'état de leur couple. Tu es belle parce que tu arrives à sourire malgré tout, parce que tu prendras les armes encore et encore, pour débarrasser le monde d'une menace et qu'après tout ça, tu lèveras ton verre à la vie qui continue.  
Denaelle sanglotait doucement, presque silencieusement et il caressa sa joue intacte, essuyant les larmes.  
-Ça doit être bien de tomber amoureux, continua Donovàn en passant les bras autour d'elle, la laissant poser son front sur son épaule. Moi, je sais pas faire ça... Mok serait mieux avec toi, j'en suis sur...  
-Idiot, murmura Denaelle, comment tu peux en être aussi sur...  
-E si Dena, e demandé à Mok'fon.  
Denaelle sursauta et se redressa si vite qu'elle manqua de justesse de cogner sa tête à celle du troll, penché au dessus des deux elfes.  
-Mok'fon? Comment tu es entré?  
-Par la fenêtre, comme d'habitude, grommela Donovàn en voyant leur volet ouvert. Tu as un problème avec les portes ou quoi?  
-Mok'fon é mont'en l'er dan l'ame, les port, cé trop fasil.  
-Qu'est ..Ca fait longtemps que tu… commença Denaelle en se recoiffant, rabattant une mèche devant son œil.  
-Assé lontem, déclara le troll en s'accroupissant devant elle.  
Il posa sa grande main sur la joue de Denaelle, essuyant les dernières larmes sans rien dire.  
Donovàn les fit sursauter en se levant d'un mouvement vif. Quand ils se tournèrent vers lui, il était déjà à la porte, empoignant sa bourse au passage.  
-Bon, je vous laisse discuter! Soyez sage surtout! Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas!  
Et avant qu'ils aient put protester, il avait fermé la porte derrière lui et ils n'entendirent que le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignait.

* * *

-Je prendrais une bonne bière Amisi, ou si tu as de la liqueur sindorei, je suis preneur.  
L'aubergiste se tourna vers l'elfe qui venait de descendre de l'étage. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et avait bien manqué lui rentrer dedans quand il était passé près d'elle.  
-Je vais voir ça avec Allire, répondit-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils, tout vas bien?  
-Bien sur! Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Bonsoir tout les trois! Faites-moi une place.  
Les deux femmes et l'humain regardèrent leur ami s'approprier une chaise et s'asseoir avec eux. L'elfe avait l'air particulièrement joyeux et enthousiaste.  
Trop peut être.  
-Que fais-tu là? Demanda Loki en reposant sa fourchette.  
-Je laisse Denaelle et Mok'fon discuter… ou peut être qu'ils vont 'discuter'? Précisa Donovàn en haussant les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux pour 'discuter'? Ça m'étonnes de toi…  
Donovàn eut un petit rire désinvolte. Trop désinvolte encore une fois.  
-Je ne ferais que gêner, j'aime pas me mettre au milieu d'un petit couple d'amoureux  
-Alors tu t'en étais aperçu aussi, murmura la draenei en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je sais que je joue les crétins à la perfection Nadezha, mais je ne suis pas idiot à ce point.  
-Si tu n'es pas idiot à ce point, reprit Loki, que fais-tu ici et pas là haut avec eux?  
Elle eut la satisfaction de voir son ami à court de mot pendant quelques secondes, et chercher frénétiquement quelque chose à répondre.  
-Attend tu veux quoi, rétorqua l'elfe, qu'on fasse un ménage à trois?  
-Ca cé bone idé, fit une voix derrière Donovàn.  
L'elfe sursauta et se tourna vers Mok'fon, debout derrière lui, et Denaelle qui le fixait d'un air sévère.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fiches là toaaaaaa?  
La plupart des clients de l'abracadabar regardèrent avec surprise le troll hisser l'elfe sur son épaule et retourner vers l'étage, malgré les efforts de Donovàn pour tenter de se dégager.  
-Mok? Qu'est ce qui te prends?  
-Toi cé rester.  
-Arrête de déconner, j'ai rien à faire dans votre…  
-Donovàn, ta gueule, gronda Denaelle, cette fois, c'est toi qui va nous écouter.  
-N'oubliez pas de mettre la rune de silence! Lança Amisi.  
-Promis, répondit Denaelle en refermant la porte de l'escalier derrière elle et Mok'fon.  
Le silence retomba dans le bar. Un silence si complet qu'on entendit les pas de Mok'fon quand il retourna dans la chambre. Une porte claquer. Des éclats de voix. Puis quelqu'un taper du pied. Encore des éclats de voix.  
-La rune! Cria Amisi.  
Un silence surnaturel se fit au milieu d'une dispute étouffée.  
-C'est bon. On n'entendra plus rien les gars, reprit l'aubergiste en se tournant vers ses clients, pas la peine de tendre l'oreille.  
Ses autres clients protestèrent et grommelèrent qu'elle leur gâchait le plaisir. Elle revint vers les trois autres et leva le verre de vin sindorei qu'elle était allée chercher.  
-Qui le prend?  
-Donne, autant fêter ça, déclara Loki en levant la main avec un sourire.  
-Je croyais que ça n'avait plus d'effet sur toi? Rétorqua Andreas;  
-J'aime le goût, répondit Loki.  
-Avouez, reprit Amisi en posant le verre devant la réprouvé, en réalité, vous aviez prévu que ça finirait ainsi, n'est ce pas?  
-C'était leur idée, déclara Andreas en désignant ses deux compagnes.  
-Tu penses quoi? Demanda Nadezha, qu'on allait obliger Donovàn et Mok'fon à se séparer? Juste pour mettre Mok et Denaelle ensemble? Ça les aurait rendu malheureux tout les trois. Et, reprit-t-elle en se levant, jetant un regard féroce autour d'elle, si quelqu'un à un commentaire à faire à leur sujet, je serais ravi de régler le problème. En duel. Dehors.  
Un nouveau silence surnaturel se fit dans l'auberge. Nadezha regarda attentivement tout les autres clients avant de leur dédier un sourire charmant.  
-Bien! Parfait. Amisi, la prochaine tournée est pour moi.  
-C'est noté, ricana l'humaine.  
-Tu paieras avec quoi? S'étonna Loki.  
-Mok'fon n'est pas le seul à faire les poches des démons, rétorqua la draenei avec un clin d 'œil.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit Dico Franco Mok'fon**_  
_E si Dena, e demandé à Mok'fon._  
_Et si tu me demandais?_

_Mok'fon é mont'en l'er dan l'ame, les port, cé trop fasil._  
_Je suis monte en l'air dans l'ame, les portes, c'est trop facile._

_Assé lontem_  
_Assez longtemps._

_Ca cé bone idé_  
_Ca c'est une bonne idée._

_Toi cé rester._  
_Tu restes._


	31. Chapter 31

**Retour au turbin**

-Je veux tout savoir. Les détails croustillants, les grandes déclarations, tout!  
Denaelle tenta tant bien que mal de foudroyer son amie d'un regard noir mais ne réussit pas, à cause d'un sourire permanent fixé aux lèvres.  
-N'y compte pas, finit-t-elle par déclarer en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner. Amisi, toi aussi.  
-Hooo, allez quoi! Je vous ferait une ristourne!  
-Chérie! Appela Allire, en train de servir le petit déjeuner d'autres clients.  
-Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir! Reprit Nadezha en rapprochant sa chaise.  
-Et c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, déclara Denaelle en prenant sa tasse de thé.  
-Moi je ne veux pas de détail, intervint Andreas.  
-Merci Andreas.  
-Allez... Redemanda Nadezha.  
-On a parlé, c'est tout.  
-Au point d'avoir besoin d'activer la rune?  
-Bon d'accord, on a beaucoup crié aussi. Les uns sur les autres, précisa Denaelle en voyant le sourire pervers de son amie. Bon sang Nad, je croyais les draeneis plus chastes!  
-C'est seulement parce que personne ne nous demande ce qu'on fait dans nos lits, c'est tout.  
-Ou sont les deux autres au fait? Demanda Andreas.  
-Ils arrivent.  
-Même pas de bisous?  
-Non. Les trolls n'embrassent pas de toute façon.  
Nadezha fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec Loki qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.  
-Comment ça?  
-Ce n'est pas dans leur culture... Nad, les défenses, expliqua Denaelle en mimant deux défenses le long de son visage, ils ne peuvent pas s'embrasser avec ça.  
-Mais alors ils font quoi pour se montrer leur affection?  
-Des gros câlins, répondit Donovàn en passant ses bras autour du cou de Denaelle, frottant sa joue contre sa tempe. Comme ça!  
-Donovàn! S'exclama Nadezha, tu tombes bien...  
-Elle veut des détails croustillants, soupira Denaelle.  
-Mok est chatouilleux derrière les genoux, déclara aussitôt Donovàn.  
-C'est croustillant ça? Protesta la draenei.  
-Mok qui rit, Mok bon au...  
La main de Mok se plaqua sur le visage de Donovàn. Vu la taille de la dite main, on ne voyait plus de l'elfe que son front.  
-Dono é murka, grommela le troll avant d'asseoir l'elfe sur une chaise. Nad, fau k'tarret, ti a pa détay.  
-Même pas un petit peu? Pour nous remercier de vous avoir poussés les uns vers les autres.  
-Pa. Detay.  
La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit à ce moment là et le courant d'air glacial qui s'éleva stoppa net toutes les discussions dans l'auberge. Les six amis se tournèrent lentement, reconnaissant aisément le type d'aura qui venait de se déployer. Deux chevaliers de la mort en armure noire se tenaient à l'entrée, promenant leur regard froid sur les clients avant d'apercevoir les six autres chevaliers. L'elfe fronça les sourcils alors que l'humain retirait son casque, l'air fatigué.  
-Et merde, murmura Donovàn.  
-Des amis à vous? Demanda Amisi alors qu'Arille allait accueillir les deux nouveaux venus.  
-Pire. Ce sont nos boss.  
Arille hocha la tête et désigna les amis aux deux chevaliers, les escortant jusqu'à leur table et approchant d'autres chaises pour eux.  
-Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose? Demanda Amisi en posant deux tasses de thé chaud devant eux.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Koltira.  
-Je vous remercie, répondit Thassarian  
-Vous avez l'air bien joyeux tout les six, reprit l'elfe alors qu'Amisi s'éloignait.  
-Seigneur Koltira. Seigneur Thassarian, salua Denaelle.  
L'humain se passa une main sur le visage d'un air épuisé. Alors qu'il affichait habituellement une expression calme, presque sereine, il semblait cette fois fatigué et agacé, et ce ne fut pas une surprise pour les amis de l'entendre commencer les hostilités.  
-Vous avez compromis la neutralité de la Lame d'Ebene.  
-Nous avons aidé le Chef de Guerre et le Roi à les débarrasser d'une menace qui les empêchait de se concentrer sur le conflit du Norfendre, corrigea Denaelle.  
-Ne joue pas avec les mots Kaldorei.  
-La décision du Roi Wrynn de déclarer la guerre à la Horde n'est pas de notre faute. Il a décidé cela alors que nous accompagnions Dame Portvaillant à Orgrimmar pour résoudre le conflit de manière diplomatique. Morgraine ne peut pas nous le reprocher. Au contraire, il peut faire valoir notre intervention auprès de la Horde et de l'Alliance. Notre aide leur a été précieuse.  
-Vous avez aidé les deux factions!  
-Et ça renforceras notre réputation de neutralité. Qu'a fait la Lame d'Ebene pour la guerre jusqu'à présent?  
-Tu doutes de notre investissement? Grinça Koltira.  
-Je ne vois pas de Chevaliers de la Mort dans les camps Allianceux ou Hordeux, ni sur les champs de bataille. Les Allianceux nous confondent avec les réprouvés, les Hordeux avec le fléau, certains ignorent même que nous sommes notre propre faction. Ce n'est pas en restant de notre coté que nous arriveront à quoique ce soit, surtout si nos deux alliés principaux décident de s'entredéchirer.  
-Que suggères-tu?  
-C'est simple. Envoyez des chevaliers de la Mort au secours des autres factions.  
-Comment ça?  
Denaelle sortit la carte du Norfendre de sa poche et l'étala à nouveau sur la table, poussant verres et assiettes avec l'aide de ses amis.  
-Pour l'instant, l'accès à la Couronne des Glaces est bloqué. Le Portail du Courroux est infranchissable, n'est ce pas?  
-En effet, admit Thassarian en s'accoudant à la table pour mieux suivre la démonstration.  
-La Croisade d'Argent a tenté une percée du côté de Fléaulme, coupa Koltira en désignant une autre zone à l'est de la Couronne, mais ils ont été repoussés.  
-Ils agissent seuls?  
-Ils ont quelques renforts de la Horde et l'Alliance, mais le gros des troupes avait été envoyé au Portail et depuis la déclaration de guerre, pas mal de leurs renforts sont retournés à leur garnison.  
-Alors il faut renforcer nos liens avec la Croisade. A Fléaulme, mais aussi à Zul Drak. La réputation de la Croisade d'argent permettras à la Lame d'Ébène de se faire reconnaître et respecter.  
-Ça ne suffiras pas pour vaincre le Fléau, nota Thassarian pendant que Koltira fixait pensivement la carte.  
-Pour vaincre le Fléau,il faudrait que nous soyons unis, toutes les factions, et pour ça, il faut faire en sorte que la Horde et l'Alliance ne se battent pas entre eux.  
-Et ça tu penses l'obtenir comment?  
-Avec leur aide, déclara Denaelle en montrant la Désolation des Dragons.  
-Les dragons?  
-Ils ont une puissance et une autorité que ni l'Alliance, ni la Horde, ne peux contester. Dame Alexstrazsa sais qu'il faut être unis pour vaincre le Roi Liche, elle nous l'a annoncé elle-même.  
-J'aimerais savoir comment vous faites pour toujours vous retrouver dans la position de tutoyer les grands de ce monde, marmonna Koltira.  
-Talent naturel pour se retrouver au bon endroit, au bon moment, déclara Donovàn.  
-Ou au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, question de point de vue, grommela Loki, s'attirant un regard surpris de leurs deux supérieurs.  
-Elle parle maintenant? S'étonna Koltira.  
-Seulement aux elfes charmants, rétorqua la réprouvé en lui soufflant un baiser.  
-Néanmoins, les dragons ont des soucis. Le Roi Liche tente de s'approprier les cadavres des dragons venus reposer à la désolation et attaquent leurs sanctuaires, sans compter que l'un des leurs, Malygos est devenu fou et s'attaque aux mages de tout les horizons.  
-Et que peux-t-on y faire?  
-Les aider. Nous rendre utile permettras d'obtenir leur respect et leur soutien quand nous auront besoin de faire combattre la Horde et l'Alliance cote à cote. Je parie que même le Roi Wrynn se fera tout petit face à Dame Alexstrazsa irritée.  
-Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des ronds de jambes, objecta Koltira.  
-Tant que nous n'avons pas réussi à forcer le passage, nous avons tout le temps du monde. Il faut envoyer des chevaliers aider à Fléaulme, Zul Drak et soutenir l'Accord du Repos du Ver...  
-Et aider les forces du Kirin Tor, intervint Loki en posant le doigt sur le point symbolisant Dalaran. Ils sont les premiers visés par Malygos.  
-Si nous les aidons, ce ne seras pas la Lame d'Ébène seul contre le roi Liche, mais toutes les factions neutre ensemble.  
-Ça resteras insuffisant, nous avons besoin des armées Hordeuses et Allianceuses, ne serais-ce que pour leur nombre de soldats. La Lame d'Ebene, la Croisade d'Argent, les dragons et le Kirin Tor sont puissant, mais peu nombreux. Qu'un seul de leur soldat disparaisse et ils perdent une force considérable.  
-La Horde et l'Alliance sont capable de fournir le plus gros des forces armées pour le combat, mais toutes les informations dont ils ont besoin viennent de qui?  
-Nous, répondit Thassarian avec un petit sourire.  
-Vous leur transmettez les même informations à l'un et l'autre?  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Koltira.  
-Serais-ce possible de... comment dire... diviser les informations?  
Les deux chevaliers de la mort fixèrent Denaelle en silence.  
-Continue de parler ma petite, reprit Thassarian, tu commences à m'intéresser.  
-Il nous suffit de manipuler habilement les informations qu'ils recevront de manière à ce qu'ils continuent le combat... Mais sans avoir affaire les uns aux autres. Mêlons-y les autres factions neutre pour peser sur leurs décisions et ils ne s'apercevront même pas qu'ils combattent dans la même direction.  
-C'est de la manipulation dans sa forme la plus basse, déclara Koltira.  
-Oui, on appelle ça de la politique, rétorqua Denaelle.  
-Depuis quand les druides y connaissent quoi que ce soit en politique? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Tu crois qu'on passe notre temps à faire des câlins aux arbres et être amis avec les oiseaux?  
-Ça a de grandes chances de fonctionner, reprit Thassarian. Depuis quand réfléchis-tu à ceci ma petite?  
-Seigneur Thassarian, j'ai presque cinq cents ans, cessez de m'appeler 'petite', rétorqua Denaelle avec un regard agacé. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles, j'observe la situation au Norfendre depuis des mois. Tout les aventuriers qui viennent se battre ici sont divisés par leurs factions, leurs buts, les batailles, les ordres contradictoires, il faut y mettre de l'ordre ou ça resteras le chaos. Réglons les conflits secondaires un à un et toutes les forces pourront être dirigées sur la Couronne des Glaces.  
-Et votre place à vous six, quelle est-t-elle? Demanda Koltira.  
-comme toujours: au milieu, répondit Denaelle avec un petit sourire.  
-Je ne suis pas sur que ça suffise à Morgraine pour ne pas vous faire exécuter.  
-Loki ici présente à la confiance de la Reine Noire, déclara Denaelle en désignant la reprouvée qui cligna des yeux. Nadezha est proche du Long-Voyant Nobundo, un ami du prophète Velen. En tant qu'ancienne druide, j'ai dut collaborer avec Broll Mantelours, un ami et conseiller du Roi Wrynn. Sans compter que Dame Portvaillant, le Chef de Guerre et le seigneur Vol'jin nous font confiance. Si nous disparaissons, c'est autant de liens qui seront irrémédiablement brisés. Seigneur Thassarian. Seigneur Koltira. Nous ne sommes pas les ennemis de la Lame d'Ebene. Laissez-nous vivre et nous seront votre voix en coulisse, là ou un mot glissé en douce a plus de chance de convaincre qu'une déclaration en grande pompe.  
Koltira fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux à nouveaux sur la carte d'un air pensif, mais son ami se pencha vers lui et tapota doucement sa main sur son bras avant de lui parler à l'oreille. L'elfe hésita encore, puis hocha la tête d'un air revêche.  
-Bien. D'accord. Nous allons tâcher de convaincre Morgraine. Mais il va falloir que vous accomplissiez quelques actions d'éclats au nom de la Lame d'Ébène pour redorer votre blason.  
-Morgraine nous envoyait vous donner une mission suicide, mais avec votre chance insolente pour survivre à tout, je pense que vous vous en sortirez avec brio.  
-Cé koi comm mision? Demanda Mok'fon.  
Koltira posa son doigt sur Fléaulme.  
-Faites tomber cette ville.

**FIN**

_**Dico franco-Mok'fon**_  
_Dono é murka. Nad, fau k'tarret, ti a pa détay._  
_Donovàn, imbécile. Nadezha, arrête, tu n'auras pas de détails.  
_

_Pa. Detay._  
_Pas. De. Détails.  
_

_Cé koi comm mision?_  
_C'est quoi comme mission?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Ça va tanguer dans la verdure!**

-L'expédition de secours est de retour! Lança un des guetteurs. Ouvrez la porte!  
-Ouvrez vite! Lança Mok'fon en commun, assurant sa prise sur le soldat qu'il portant sur son dos.  
-Nérubiens en approche! Ajouta le guetteur. Attention! Aux abris! FEU!  
Les chevaliers de la mort se plaquèrent contre la muraille de l'avant garde d'argent, protégeant les soldats blessés des éclats d'obus et de la chitine putréfiée des nérubiens qui volèrent.  
-Ça serait quand même mieux qu'ils nous laissent quelques secondes pour se mettre à l'abri avant de dire 'feu', grommela Donovàn, assurant sa prise sur la taille du croisé qu'il soutenait.  
-Ce n'est pas faux, admit Nadezha avant de s'engouffrer dans la porte du fort qui s'ouvrait lentement.  
La troupe la suivit rapidement, les chevaliers portant les plus mal en point tandis que les autres suivaient comme ils pouvaient. Quelques officiers vinrent aussitôt à leur rencontre, accompagnés de guérisseurs et de gardes en bonne santé.  
-Enfin, vous revoilà.  
-Commandant Entari, salua Denaelle en aidant son protégé à boiter vers un guérisseur.  
-Et vous avez réussi.  
-En partie seulement, avoua l'elfe. Nous sommes.. .arrivés trop tard pour certains.  
-C'est regrettable, déclara le commandant avant d'observer les survivants, mais vous avez déjà sauvés ceux-là.  
-Commandant, intervint Andreas, un des croisés a entendu parler d'une attaque en masse prévue pour très bientôt.  
Le commandant grommela une injure et fit signe à un de ses hommes d'approcher.  
-Prévenez-le généralissime Fordring, j'arrive immédiatement.  
-Oui Commandant, répondit la jaune femme avant de s'éloigner en courant.  
-Je crains devoir vous demander d'accomplir d'autres missions de sauvetage, veuillez m'attendre ici.  
-Très bien commandant.  
-Je dois donner un truc au Prêtre, déclara Donovàn en décrochant un sac de cuir de sa taille, je vous rejoins . Vous en avez eu combien les filles?  
-Deux, répondit Nadezha en déposant deux glandes à venin dans le sac, et c'est répugnant.  
-Quatre, déclara Loki en déposant les siens.  
-Avec ceux que j'ai eu, ça devrait suffire, nota Donovàn avant d'approcher du guérisseur le plus haut gradé. Père Gustav?  
Le vieil homme se redressa, reconnaissant l'elfe qui lui parlait. Il confia le blessé à son assistant avant d'approcher du chevalier de la mort, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier taché.  
-Sire Chevalier, merci d'avoir sauvé ces hommes.  
-Non, non, c'est rien, tenez... Voici toutes les glandes à venins que nous avons pu obtenir sur les nérubiens, déclara Donovàn en tendant un sac au prêtre.  
-Mille merci jeune homme, répondit le Père Gustav, ça devrait nous permettre de sauver des vies.  
-Je vous en prie.  
-Auriez-vous besoin d'aide? Demanda Loki.  
Le prêtre hésita, répugnant visiblement à la présence de la réprouvée mais un regard à un des blessés le fit changer d'avis.  
-Vous avez des connaissances alchimiques?  
-Vous pouvez dire ça, déclara Loki en retirant son casque, décrivez-moi les symptômes exacts.  
-A plus tard Loki, déclara Donovàn avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, je préviens les autres que tu es ici.  
-Je reste aussi, déclara Nadezha, ça me permettras de dépoussiérer mes dons de guérison. Et le Père Gustav sera peut être plus tranquille s'il n'est pas seul avec Loki, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.  
-Bonne idée ma belle, à plus tard.  
L'elfe traversa le camp au pas de course, saluant les visages connus d'un signe de la main. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient stationné à l'avant garde d'argent, juste au pied de Fléaulme, mais les croisés s'étaient habitués à eux aisément.  
Le fait que Mok'fon ait prit en charge la tambouille n'y était probablement pas étranger. Ils avaient perdus le cuistot dans un assaut nérubien une semaine avant leur arrivée, et quelques jours de rations gelées les avaient rendus on ne peut plus enthousiaste à l'idée de gouter la cuisine d'un troll.  
Le dit troll n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la cuisine, entre les missions de sauvetages et les attaques des nérubiens qui s'enchainaient. Donovàn rejoignit Denaelle et les deux autres hommes qui discutaient avec le commandant, au moment ou Andreas faisait une grimace horrifiée.  
-Je... suis désolé Commandant, mais à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je sois violemment malade sur les créatures du Fléau, j'ai peur de devoir décliner cette mission.  
-Il a le mal de l'air, expliqua Denaelle.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Mission de sauvetage, répondit Denaelle, nous devons aller sauver des espions dans Fléaulme même.  
-Comment on fait ça?  
Le commandant désigna du pouce des proto dragons installés dans un coin du fort, qui patientaient blottis les uns contre les autres, se réchauffant mutuellement.  
-Volontaire! S'exclama Donovàn en levant le bras. Lumière, j'ai toujours rêvé de monter sur un dragon!  
-Sans vouloir offenser votre ami, commenta le commandant, quel âge as-t-il exactement?  
-Aucune idée, mais immature me semble la réponse la plus appropriée.

* * *

-Tu es prudent.  
-Je sais, commença Donovàn.  
-Non. Tu ES prudent, répéta Denaelle.  
-Promis, soupira Donovàn, je reviens en non-vie et en un morceau.  
-Bien, déclara le troll en achevant de vérifier les sangles du harnais du jeune proto-drake volontaire pour le vol.  
-Le harnais est neuf et je les entretiens moi-même déclara le gardien des dragons.  
-Hm, grommela le troll en réponse.  
-Son nom est Actarus, déclara le gardien en baissant les yeux sur Donovàn, il est jeune mais rapide. Nul besoin de tirer sur les rênes comme un forcené, préviens le juste si tu vois un rescapé ou si une attaque arrive sur vous.  
-Oui Sire, répondit Donovàn.  
Il avait beau savoir que l'être devant lui n'était que la forme humanoïde d'un dragon, c'était un peu perturbant de voir un elfe plus grand que Mok'fon. Il laissa le dragon le hisser sur le harnais et le lier à la selle puis lui montrer le fonctionnement du parachute au cas ou.  
-Ha, encore une chose.  
-Oui?  
-Il est taquin.  
-Pardon?  
La seconde suivante, le jeune drake avait décollé si rapidement qu'un hurlement échappa à l'elfe.

* * *

-Encore un en bas Actarus! Lança Donovàn. Un nain!  
Accrochez-vous, déclara le jeune dragon , je descends en piqué.  
Le tauren agrippé au harnais derrière Donovàn eut un gémissement quand le dragon replia ses ailes, tombant comme une pierre vers l'espion qui se battait contre un nérubien.  
-On ne peut pas aller plus doucemeeeeeeeeeent!  
Une minute plus tard, le dragon volait à nouveau plus calmement, accompagné des hurlements de terreur du nain entre les serres d'Acturus, nain qui s'avéra être une naine.  
-C'est bon miss! Déclara Donovàn en se penchant, nous venons de la part de l'Avant garde, désolé pour la brutalité du sauvetage.  
-On rentre? Pitié? Gémit le tauren.  
-Attend Kunak, vous êtes Griselda?  
-OUI!  
-Il nous manque encore Denzel l'agile...  
-Il était au temple, hurla la naine pour se faire entendre.  
Est-ce la grande bâtisse là-bas? demanda Acturus en tournant la tête vers un des bâtiments de Fléaulme.  
-Oui, répondit Kunak, Denzel devait...  
-En avant! S'exclama Donovàn.  
C'est parti! renchérit le dragon.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à nouveau en vue du camp, celui-ci était attaqué par plus de nérubiens que Donovàn n'en avait vu depuis son arrivée. Il resserra ses mains sur les rênes en fouillant le champ de bataille du regard.  
-Nous arrivons trop tard, murmura Kunak. L'attaque a été lancée...  
-Ils ont été prévenu, répondit Donovàn, cherchant frénétiquement ses amis du regard, ils ont dut se préparer...  
-DRAGON! S'écria Griselda.  
Acturus fit un brusque virage pour esquiver un immense dragon d'ossements qui fonçait vers lui. Les mâchoires impressionnantes claquèrent à moins d'un mètre d'une de ses ailes et il dut accomplir une jolie figure acrobatique pour lui échapper, malgré les hurlements de ses passagers.  
-Kunak, tiens moi! Ordonna Donovàn en sortant une flèche de son carquois.  
-Tu veux lui planter une flèche? Ca lui fera rien, ce dragon est plus gros que le tiens!  
-J'ai tiré cette flèche dans les couilles d'un démon, ça lui fera de l'effet.  
Et en effet, la flèche se planta nettement dans l'orbite vite du dragon mort vivant, lui explosant le crane en centaine de morceaux.  
-Terrible! S'exclama le réprouvé suspendu aux serres d'Acturus, à coté de Griselda, recommence!  
-Ca sera dur, c'était ma seule flèche ensorcelée, déclara Donovàn. Acturus, retourne au camp, vite!  
-Laisse-moi juste laisser un petit souvenir brulant à nos ennemis, grommela le jeune dragon.

* * *

Quand Acturus atterrit au milieu du camp, posant ses fardeaux avec délicatesse, ils furent aussitôt rejoint par le gardien des dragons et Loki.  
-Donovàn, tout va bien? S'inquiéta aussitôt la réprouvée en dénouant les sangles.  
-Je suis en pleine forme, Acturus est un génie du vol acrobatique!  
-Je vais être malade, gémit le tauren, le sol continue de bouger.  
-Essaye de te retenir, déclara Denzel en l'aidant à tenir droit, on doit faire notre rapport au généralissime.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de cracher le feu ainsi, déclara le gardien en débarrassant Acturus de son harnachement, tu es trop jeune, c'est un coup à te détruire la gorge!  
Mais, Penumbrius protesta le jeune dragon.  
-Le généralissime ne devrais pas tarder à arriver, continua Loki en s'assurant que Donovàn n'était pas blessé, il guettait ton retour.  
-Comment vont les autres? Demanda Donovàn.  
La réprouvée lui tapota les bras d'un air rassurant.  
-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mok, Denaelle et Andreas sont dans les tourelles en train de bombarder les nérubiens et Nadezha s'occupe des blessés.  
L'elfe poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant d'être soudain la cible d'une étreinte affectueuse.  
-C'était trop bien! S'exclama une voix enfantine, on recommenceras hein Donovàn?  
L'elfe baissa les yeux sur un adolescent elfe aux cheveux couleur bronze, d'environ douze ans, malgré le fait qu'il soit presque aussi grand que lui.  
-Acturus?  
-Quand tu as tiré la flèche, c'était tellement.. Woah! Faut qu'on recommence!  
-Milles excuses, marmonna son gardien en l'attrapant par le col pour le séparer de Donovàn.  
Donovàn ricana et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent avec un clin d'œil. Les bruits de la bataille diminuaient autour d'eux, les coups de canons s'espaçaient et bientôt, des cris de joie s'élevèrent venant de partout dans le camp.  
-L'assaut est repoussé, finit par déclara Loki. On dirait que nous avons réussit.  
-Prochaine étape, détruire la ville, déclara Donovàn.  
-Je pourrais venir? Demanda Acturus.  
-Non!  
Donovàn ricana et se tourna vers une des tourelles, au moment ou un grand troll en sortait, faisant craquer sa nuque, engourdi d'avoir passé un long moment dans l'espace réduit. Denaelle sortit de la seconde tourelle, s'étirant aussi avant de dévaler l'échelle, rejoignant l'elfe de sang et a réprouvé avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ils vont bien tout les deux, déclara Loki. Tu peux arrêter de leur lancer des regards amourachés.  
-D'ac.. HE!

**FIN**


	33. Chapter 33

**Faut pas chercher les elfes**

-J'en reviens pas que vous ayez tiré sur le Fléau avec les canons! Vous m'avez pas attendu!  
-C'était les dragons ou les canons Donovàn, tu ne peux pas t'amuser tout seul, laisses en aux autres.  
-Je suis avec Denaelle sur ce coup là, déclara Andreas.  
-Ou est ton nouvel admirateur d'ailleurs? S'étonna Denaelle en cherchant Acturus du regard.  
Le jeune dragon avait suivit Donovàn toute la journée, régulièrement récupéré par son tuteur avant de revenir au bout de dix minutes, dès qu'il parvenait à échapper à sa surveillance. Selon l'aveu de Penumbrius, le jeune dragon était nettement plus difficile à retrouver quand il ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante dix de haut.  
-Au lit, Penumbrius a finit par arriver à le calmer assez pour dormir, répondit Donovàn.  
-La cuisine é prête, déclara Mok'fon en apportant un fond de chaudron à ses amis, tendé vo plats.  
-Tu as fait quoi cette fois? Demanda Nadezha en sortant son assiette de son sac.  
-Ragou nordik avé venaizon trolle, répondit Mok'fon. Tss, pas bon la viand issi.  
-Ca pourrait être pire, on pourrait devoir manger les nérubiens, déclara Andreas.  
-C'est un coup à attraper un empoisonnement alimentaire...  
-Ca se mange la chitine? S'enquit Donovàn en tendant son assiette.  
-Cé kwa pou ti la surpriz de scorpid? Rétorqua Mok'fon.  
Denaelle eut un petit rire devant l'expression horrifiée de l'elfe de sang. Il avait beau jurer être largement adulte pour les sindorei, il continuait à agir comme s'il n'était pas plus vieux qu'Acturus.  
Enfin, pas plus vieux mentalement, le jeune dragon devait probablement être plus proche du nombre d'années de Denaelle. Si pas plus âgé. La maturité n'était pas une question de décade, la preuve étant avec Mok'fon. Pour un kaldorei, le troll avait à peine l'age de faire dans ses couches alors qu'en age troll, il était lui aussi adulte.  
Ou adolescent.  
A peu près du même âge mental et physique qu'Andreas, peut être, même si les trolls grandissaient plus vite que les humains. Pas autant que les orcs mais...  
Ce fil de réflexion commençait à lui donne mal au crâne.  
Et à lui faire se demander si elle n'était pas un brin perverse d'avoir deux amants largement plus jeunes qu'elle.  
-Toi tu réfléchis à quelque chose, déclara soudain un des deux amants en lui tiraillant une oreille. Arrête un peu, et détends toi.  
Denaelle lui adressa un petit sourire et hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à retourner à son repas quand elle avisa une silhouette revêtue d'une cape noire, la capuche enfoncée jusqu'au nez, approcher de leur petit camp. Elle reposa son assiette devant le feu et se redressa, attirant l'attention de ses amis qui l'imitèrent, sur leurs gardes. Elle connaissait cette silhouette, de vue du moins. Il s'agissait d'un homme que le généralissime Fordring surnommait le Gardien d'Ébène, un chevalier de la mort de l'Acherus avec lequel il passait son peu de temps libre à se chamailler. Les six amis n'avaient pas tenté de se rapprocher du Gardien, et lui même ne leur avait jusque là pas accordé la moindre attention, se contentant de conseiller le généralissime.  
-Guetteur, commença Denaelle d'un ton poli.  
Le gardien stoppa près des amis, à portée de main d'Andreas, et releva le nez, suffisamment pour que son capuchon dévoile ses traits.  
-Seigneur Morgraine? S'exclama Donovàn.  
-Hurle le encore plus fort imbécile, grinça le Chevalier avant de s'asseoir près de l'humain, je crois que les dragons ne t'ont pas entendu.  
-Que faites-vous ici Seigneur? Reprit Denaelle d'un ton plus mesuré, tout en faisant signe à Donovàn de se calmer.  
-Je vous observe, répondit le chevalier en tendant les mains vers le feu.  
Il les dévisagea un à un ,semblant prendre un malin plaisir à les voir soudain sur leurs gardes et mécontents.  
Tous sauf l'elfe de la nuit, qui le regardait d'un air calme, un petit sourire poli aux lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle se cachait à moitié derrière le troll et la draenei, tremblant dans ses bottes à l'idée de le contredire. Désormais, elle se tenait droite, sans frémir devant lui.  
-Denaelle n'est ce pas? C'est toi qui a donc convaincu Kotlira et Thassarian de vous épargner?  
-Oui Seigneur, répondit-t-elle.  
Elle sentit Mok'fon se tendre à côté d'elle et lui fit un discret signe de la main.  
-Tu seras contente d'apprendre que la bataille à Zu'Drak est désormais résolue, déclara Morgraine d'un ton bourru. Les chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène sont venu en aide à la croisade d'Argent établie là, Zul'drak est nettoyé de l'influence du Fléau.  
-C'est bien, le front est sera allégé.  
Morgraine eut un petit bruit de gorge irrité et tourna la tête vers Nadezha quand la draenei lui offrit poliment une tasse de thé chaud. Il le prit avec un regard circonspect, surveillant le liquide ambré comme s'il allait soudain dissoudre le gobelet de fer.  
-En ce qui concerne les soucis des dragons, reprit-t-il après une gorgée prudente, Dame Alextrazsa a accepté notre aide. Une partie de mes hommes sont basés à la désolation et aident à défendre leurs sanctuaires.  
-C'est parfait, Dame Alexstrazsa a déjà un certain respect pour nous, son exemple nous permettras une meilleure acceptation de la part des autres factions.  
-J'ai aussi reçu des remerciements officiels du Chef de Guerre et de Dame Portvaillant concernant votre intervention à Fossoyeuse.  
Cette fois, Denaelle se tut, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Un commentaire de sa part sur cette évènement ne serait probablement pas le bienvenue.  
-Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela.  
-Pourtant, vous nous aviez vous même demander de mener les combats comme le Roi Wryn et le Seigneur de Guerre nous le demandaient.  
Morgraine foudroya Denaelle du regard tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
-Thassarian m'avait prévenu que tu aimais jouer avec les mots Elfe, mais je n'aime pas cette façon de faire.  
-Vous ne nous aimez pas tout court Seigneur, bien que je n'arrive pas à discerner pour quelle raison, déclara Denaelle. Vous ne pouvez nous accuser de faiblesse. Mok'fon a déjà montré qu'il ne l'était pas.  
-La faiblesse n'est pas que physique. Ce dont je doute, c'est votre détermination à combattre le Fléau.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes solidaires les uns des autres, que nous aimons manger, boire et respirer, que nous n'avons pas le même but que vous, seigneur Morgraine.  
-Et quel est ce but?  
-Que le Roi Liche meurt. Que nous dansions sur sa tombe. Qu'à la fin du combat, ce soit nous qui restons debout et lui qui pourrisse en terre.  
Loki caqueta dans son coin, et malgré toute sa bravache, le chef des Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène lui jeta un petit regard nerveux. Le rire des réprouvés avait tendance à faire hésiter les plus braves des guerriers, qu'ils soient leurs alliés ou non.  
-Vous n'aimez pas nos méthodes, reprit Denaelle, mais ce sont celles ci qui nous rendent plus abordables aux autres factions que le reste des Chevaliers de la mort. Demandez à n'importe quel paladin de la croisade d'argent, ils ont tous du mal à se souvenir que nous sommes techniquement des mort-vivants.  
-J'ai vu.  
-Vous pouvez vous débarrasser de nous, que ce soit définitivement ou en nous chassant officiellement de l'ordre, ajouta Denaelle d'un ton plus léger.  
-Mais je perdrais tout les contacts et avantages que vous m'apportez. Vous êtes vraiment des enquiquineurs.  
-Souhaitez-vous que nous torturions quelques innocents pour vous faire plaisir? Rétorqua Denaelle.  
-Je me souvenais de toi comme étant une chevalière servile, elfe, depuis quand as-tu un tel aplomb?  
-Ça viens avec les petits amis, rétorqua Denaelle.  
Morgraine resta quelques secondes silencieux, fixant l'elfe.  
-Les?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
-Petits amis?  
Denaelle recommença, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Mais nous ne pouvons même pas...  
-Ho si...  
-Nous pouvons?  
-On peut, déclara Donovàn. Ooooh que oui, on peut.  
-Le truk, cé k'y fau respiré, déclara Mok'fon, é fer bat son coeur.  
Morgraine fixa le troll. Puis l'elfe de sang. Puis l'autre elfe assise entre les deux hommes.  
-Tous les trois?  
-Croyez-moi Seigneur Morgraine, reprit Andreas, ils peuvent et ils ne s'en privent pas.  
Le chevalier de la mort fixa longuement le trio qui souriait de façon plus ou moins évidente. Tous les trois. Le grand troll, le petit elfe roux et l'amazone borgne.  
-Mission, fini-t-il par déclarer. Nous devons abattre les chefs de Fléaulme. Vous serez chargé de l'infiltration dans la ville même. Vous devrez abattre Salranax le Tranche Chair, le Grand prêtre Yath'amon et le Sous-roi Talonox. Voici une carte de Fléaulme avec les indications rassemblées par les espions.  
-Bien, fit Denaelle en prenant la carte et l'ouvrant aussitôt.  
-Lé ennemi cé marké, ici é ici, cé entré... commenta Mok'fon en se penchant.  
-J'ai repéré les lieux quand j'étais avec Acturus, je pourrais m'orienter sans soucis, assura Donovàn.  
-Si vous avez un problème pendant le combat... utilisez ceci, déclara Morgraine en leur tendant un cor gravé de runes. Cela fera apparaître un chevalier de la mort pour vous aider. Au cas ou vous en auriez besoin, bien évidemment.  
-Nous tacheront de nous en souvenir Seigneur Morgraine, déclara Denaelle en prenant le cor..  
-Comme si on allait en avoir besoin, déclara Donovàn en se penchant sur la carte à son tour, juste assez pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Denaelle.  
-Et ne perdez pas de temps! Grommela Morgraine en se levant brusquement.  
Il remit sa capuche correctement avant de saluer ses hommes d'un signe de tête et s'éloigner aussi précipitamment qu'il pouvait sans donner l'impression de fuir. Denaelle le suivit du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de passer la carte aux autres.  
-C'est moi ou nous avons réussit à perturber Morgraine au point qu'il nous laisseras tranquille à l'avenir? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Je propose de fêter ça comme il se doit, déclara Donovàn.  
-Je suis d'accord. Mok, prend Donovàn. Direction la tente.  
-Vi Dena, répondit Mok en en soulevant Donovàn qui tenta, vainement, de se débattre.  
-Hé, pourquoi tu lui obéis et pas à moi?  
-Mok'fon y doi répond à ça?

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico franco mok'fon**_  
_La cuisine é prête, tendé vo plats._  
_Le repas est prêt, tendez vos assiettes_

_Ragou nordik avé venaizon trolle. Tss, pas bon la viand issi._  
_Ragout nordique avec venaise trolle. Tss, la viande est pas bonne ici._

_Cé kwa pou ti la surpriz de scorpid? _  
_C'est quoi d 'après toi la surprise du scorpide ?_

_Le truk, cé k'y fau respiré é fer bat son coeur._  
_Le truc, c'est de respirer et faire battre son coeur._

_Lé ennemi cé marké, ici é ici, cé entré... _  
_Les ennemis sont marqués ici et ici c'est l'entrée._

_Vi Dena, _  
_Oui Denaelle_

_Mok'fon y doi répond à ça?_  
_Je dois répondre à ça ?_


	34. Chapter 34

**Haut-fait: Désinsectisation**

-Mok'fon y peu le bat.  
-Si tu pars tout seul à l'attaque de ce truc, je te jure que.. que.. commença Donovàn en cherchant une menace appropriée.  
-Qu'il dormira hors de la tente pendant une semaine, acheva Denaelle en jetant un petit coup d'?il à l'intérieur de la ziggourat.  
-Ho, joli.  
-Mok'fon y é asasin, y peu le prend par surpriz.  
-Un nérubien ne s'assassine pas Mok, reprit Andreas, tu te souviens celui auquel tu as lancé un poignard dans l'?il? Ça ne l'a même pas ralenti!  
-Chut, reprit Denaelle, il va finir par vous entendre!  
-Comment on s'y prend? Demanda Nadezha d'un ton plus bas. On a jamais combattu un nérubien qui ressemble à.. ça...  
Denaelle hocha la tête, contemplant le grand Prêtre de loin. Il avait vaguement une forme de centaure, avec un long torse monté au centre de quatre pattes d'insectes géant, et deux paires de bras chitineux. Juché sur ces pattes, ils était immense, sa tête touchant presque le plafond de la ziggourat.  
Denaelle se redressa, observant ses amis tour à tour, un plan commençant à se former dans sa tête.  
C'était étrange, jusqu'à présent, elle s'était laissé porter par les évènements, avait suivit les plans abracadabrant de Mok'fon, mais depuis l'attaque de Fossoyeuse... Depuis qu'elle avait assisté à la tactique catastrophique du Roi humain, elle voyait les combats non plus comme des obstacles, mais comme des puzzles à résoudre.  
Elle avait dut être une tacticienne avant sa mort. Dommage qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de grand chose d'autre.  
-J'aurais besoin d'une diversion, d'une couverture pour la diversion, de quelqu'un capable de trancher une patte de nérubien en moins de trois coups, d'un archer, d'un mage et d'une bouteille d'huile de lampe.  
-J'ai de l'huile de poisson, déclara Naedzha en fouillant son sac.

* * *

Ce fut expéditif.  
Mok'fon fournit la diversion, en apparaissant subitement devant le Grand prêtre et ses sbires.  
-La Lame d'Eben, é vou zenmerd lé mecs!  
Le temps que les nérubiens réagissent, Denaelle et Andreas avaient fait leur entrée, s'attaquant aux deux acolytes du grand prêtre.  
-Bon sang Denaelle, rappelle moi de te donner des cours d'escrime! Lança Andreas une fois son ennemi déchiqueté à ses pieds.  
-Je connais le principal! Le bout pointu va dans l'ennemi!  
Avant que le grand prêtre ait put lancer le moindre sort, Nadezha assena un coup de hache à la jointure d'une de ses pattes, coupant l'articulation à moitié. Le grand prêtre tenta de s'écarter, reprenant une autre incantation pour se débarrasser de la draenei, quand une flèche luisante d'huile se planta dans sa gorge.  
-Ça va pas l'arrêter longtemps! Lança Donovàn.  
-Mets-toi là, lapin, déclara Loki en le poussant sur le côté.  
Sur un geste de la réprouvé, la flèche s'enflamma violemment, interrompant encore une fois le grand prêtre.  
Suffisamment pour que Nadezha achève de trancher sa grand prêtre nérubien vacilla, déséquilibré et s'effondra sur le côté, agitant ses autres pattes dans tous les sens.  
-Nad, trancha lui la tête! Lanca Denaelle avant que Mok'fon vienne l'aider à achever son ennemi.  
Nadezha obéit, abattant à nouveau sa hache, droit sur la tête enflammée qui poussait toujours des hurlements frénétiques.  
-Loki, tu t'occupes des restes? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Avec plaisir Lapin, répondit la réprouvée en se tournant vers le cadavre enflammé, attisant les flammes de passes magiques.  
-Ca a été tellement rapide que c'est même plus drôle, déclara Donovàn en revenant vers ses amis.  
-J'allais le dire, approuva une voix de chevalier de la mort à l'accent thalassien.  
Denaelle se tourna vers l'entrée. Une elfe les observait, nonchalamment appuyée au montant de la porte, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Donovàn eut un petit mouvement de recul, craignant voir Siouxie avant de se détendre. Si la nouvelle venue avait les mêmes cheveux blancs que Siouxie, elle était néanmoins plus petite et semblait moins... Psychotique.  
-Qui êtes-vous? S'enquit Andreas.  
-Je suis Jayde, champion de Morgraine. Ou si vous préférez, les renforts que vous n'avez pas appelé. Je me demandait ce que vous attendiez, je suis venue voir.  
-Déçue? S'enquit Denaelle.  
-Un peu. J'espérais un peu plus d'action, vous avez une réputation d'incapables.  
-Merci, ça fait plaisir, grommela Donovàn.  
-Réputation usurpée, signala l'elfe de sang avant de se redresser. Puisque vous n'avez visiblement pas besoin de moi, je vais aller réduire la population locale, amusez-vous bien.  
-Vous de même dame Jayde, répondit Denaelle.  
-Oh, sans problème, assura l'elfe en dégainant une immense épée de son dos, gravée de multiples runes de sang et de glace.  
Ils la virent sortir, puis l'entendirent siffler entre ses doigts, attirant l'attention des gardes qui patrouillaient au bas de la ziggourat.  
-Holà mes mignons! Qui viens m'accorder une danse?  
-Et après, c'est nous qui sommes instables? Demanda Donovàn.

* * *

Leur seconde cible fut tout aussi facile à abattre. Le Vrykul mort-vivant tomba rapidement sous leurs coups, grâce à leur nouvelle tactique. Les renforts sensés venir les aider assistèrent au combat encore une fois, bien que le dénommé Munch, un orc coiffé d'une crête, ait reproché à Denaelle un manque de divertissement.  
-Commandant Munch, si vous voulez du combat palpitant, allez à l'arène des Grisonnes.  
-Bah, Morgraine pense que Melt et moi sommes plus utiles ici, déclara l'orc en tapotant le crâne de sa goule qui observait avec intérêt Andreas bander une éraflure sur son bras .  
-Votre goule veut me manger Commandant Munch, grommela l'humain.  
-Couché Melt, pas mangé les chevaliers, ça te donne des gaz, tu sais bien.  
-Avec un sens de l'humour comme le votre Commandant, je suis étonné que Morgraine vous apprécie, déclara Denaelle.  
-J'évite les blagues quand il peut m'entendre, rétorqua l'orc, ce type n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Vous devriez d'ailleurs dire à votre elfe de fermer sa grande gueule, ça vous éviterait des ennuis.  
-Mais pourquoi c'est toujours MA faute! Protesta Donovàn.  
-Au fait, reprit Munch, c'est vrai qu'on peut toujours s'envoyer en l'air?  
-Oui, soupira Denaelle, on peut.  
L'orc eut un grand sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Ça t'intéresse?  
Il se retrouva aussitôt avec une dague sous la gorge, sa goule grondant sur Mok'fon, elle même menacée par une flèche de Donovàn.  
-Non Commandant, répondit poliment Denaelle, c'est flatteur mais je ne suis pas intéressée.  
-Moi je le serais lapin, intervint Loki en battant des cils vers l'orc.  
-Sans façon Madame, rétorqua Munch avec une petite grimace.  
-Ils disent tous ça, ricana Loki.  
-Si je peux vous donner un conseil reprit Munch en retirant son bras des épaules de Denaelle, tenez vous bien pour votre dernière cible.  
-Qui nous surveilleras cette fois?  
-Hé, t'es une maligne toi, déclara l'orc avec un rire amusé, ce sera Morgraine lui-même.  
-Merveilleux, grommela Donovàn.  
-Je vous remercie pour votre aide Commandant.  
-De rien poupée, déclara l'orc en mettant sa hache sur son épaule. Melt! Aux pieds gamin!  
-Grou?  
-Viens mon grand, on va aller jouer avec les croisés réanimés.  
La goule glouglouta de joie et rejoignit son maître avec l'allégresse d'un jeune chien. L'orc adressa un signe de main aux six chevaliers et sortit de la ziggourat, suivit par la goule.  
-C'est quand même effarant que j'arrive à penser à ce type comme un brave gars, commenta Donovàn.

* * *

-Tu as un plan génial pour abattre ça? Murmura Donovàn en jetant prudemment un regard au nérubien qui faisait des allés retour dans la fosse au pied de la ziggourat.  
Denaelle contempla la créature avec effarement. Elle ressemblait à un scarabée. Un scarabée plus grand qu'un kodo. Un scarabée centaure plus grand qu'un GRAND kodo. De là ou ils étaient caché,s au premier étage de la ziggourat, les amis étaient presque au niveau de son crâne.  
Et comme si sa carapace de chitine n'était déjà pas assez solide, il portait aussi une armure en plaque qui renforçait encore son corps.  
-Je vais avoir du mal à lui couper une patte, commenta Nadezha.  
-Avec une scie circulaire gobeline, peut être? Suggéra Donovàn.  
-Tu penses pouvoir toucher ses yeux d'une flèche Donovàn? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Non, son casque protège sa tête, à moins d'être à ses pieds, je ne pourrais pas les voir.  
-Loki, tes sorts lui feront quelque chose?  
-Avec son armure? Il ne sentiras même pas les flammes. Je peux le figer dans la glace, mais ça ne tiendras pas longtemps vu sa taille.  
-Ho, c'est vrai que les mages ont des sorts de glace, commenta Nadezha, j'oubliais, vu que tu n'utilises que le feu.  
Denaelle regarda le scarabé centaure. Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres.  
-Hé! Fasse de cafar! Lança Mok'fon.  
Le sous Roi Nérubien se tourna vers la voix du troll, juché à l'étage de la ziggourat. Mok'fon sauta au rez de chaussé d'un mouvement leste et se planta là, se dressant de toute sa hauteur.  
- Ta mama e t'a pondu kommca, ou ti a pri un dragon dan la gueul?  
Le nérubien poussa un sifflement strident et se précipita vers le troll, pinces en avant.  
-Trois, deux, un, Mok reviens! Cria Denaelle.  
Le troll obéit, faisant un bond vers l'étage et s'agrippant au bord de la terrasse, au moment ou Loki se penchait, recouvrant le sol d'une épaisse couche de glace d'un geste. Surpris par le sol soudain devenu une patinoire, le scarabée glissa.  
Perdit l'équilibre.  
Ne parvint pas à ralentir.  
Le choc fut si brutal que la ziggourat trembla sur elle même, jetant les amis au sol.  
-Et là on l'achève? Demanda Andreas en se relevant.  
-S'il est encore vivant après ça, oui, répondit Denaelle.  
-Hm, on a pas le temps, déclara Nadezha, les yeux levés vers le sommet de la ziggourat.  
Denaele l'imita, au moment ou la pointe se détachait du sommet..  
-Et merde.

* * *

-Ils ont tué le Sous Roi Talonox, comment? Répéta le généralissime Fordring en se tournant vers Morgraine, debout devant ses hommes..  
-En lui envoyant la ziggourat sur le crane, répondit le chef de la Lame d'ebene avec un regard noir aux six complices derrière lui, couvertes de poussière de ciment et de morceaux de chitine, souriant tous de manière plus ou moins innocente.  
-Lumière, Darion, reprit Fordring, Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus puissants de tes hommes.  
-Pas les plus puissants en effet. Juste les plus cinglés.  
**Fin**  
__

_**Petit dico franco Mok**_  
_Mok'fon y peu le bat._  
_Je peux le battre._

_Mok'fon y é asasin, y peu le prend par surpriz._  
_Je suis assassin, je peux le prendre par surprise._

_La Lame d'Eben, é vou zenmerd lé mecs!_  
_La Lame D'ebene, elle vous emmerde les mecs!_

_Hé! Fasse de cafar! _  
_Hé! Face de cafard!_

_Ta mama e t'a pondu kommca, ou ti a pri un dragon dan la gueul?_  
_Ta mère t'a pondu comme ça ou tu as prit un dragon dans la gueule?_


	35. Chapter 35

**Justice**

-Oh. E'chuta, jura Mok'fon en regardant l'abomination s'effondrer sur le ventre.  
-Merde ! Merde on fait quoi ? Paniqua aussitôt Andreas.  
-Nou cé.. tourner li sur le do!  
-Tu as une idée du poids qu'il pèse ? Rétorqua Nadezha.  
-Nad a meiyeur idé ? Demanda le troll en se précipitant vers l'abomination, tentant de la faire basculer.  
-Il bouge encore ! S'exclama Denaelle en venant l'aider.  
-Assomme le ! Lança Loki. Lesquille le veux vivant ! Enfin, animé !  
Denaelle regarda la tête de l'abomination. Même effondré sur le sol, sa tête était presque aussi haute que Loki.  
-Heu...  
-Improvise ! S'écria Andreas, arc-bouté contre l'épaule de la créature.  
L'elfe shoota de toute ses forces dans la tempe de l'abomination. Vil éructa mais s'effondra à nouveau, retombant sur les autres chevaliers.  
-Tu peux pas lui mettre un sort de lévitation ? Demanda Nadezha à la petite réprouvé.  
-Tu confonds lapin, lévitation, c'est les prêtres. Les mages lancent chute lente !  
-Je suis tenté de le faire chute lenter en bas, là, grommela Andreas.  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? S'enquit le commandant Munch en rejoignant les amis, posant son griffon d'os près d'eux.  
-Il faut qu'on le mette sur le dos avant qu'il n'écrase son ventre ! Expliqua Denaelle, aidez-nous s'il vous plaît Commandant !  
L'orc haussa un sourcil mais intrigué par la demande, descendit de son destrier pour aider la troupe à retourner l'abomination sur le dos. Avec sa force en plus, il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour faire basculer Vil. Mok'fon escalada aussitôt cette montagne de chair putréfié et fit une légère marque au niveau de son estomac à l'aide d'une de ses dagues avant de la tendre à Nadezha.  
-Nad, ti coup là, pa porfon !  
-Je vais essayer, déclara la draenei en incisant précautionneusement la peau blafarde.  
Mok'fon y passa aussitôt le bras, tâtonnant brièvement avant de jurer à nouveau.  
-Plu bas !  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils font et pourquoi ils n'y vont pas carrément à la hache ? S'enquit le commandant en se grattant le crane.  
-Vous allez comprendre, expliqua Loki avec un petit sourire narquois.  
Sur Vil, Nadezha avait fait une autre incision et Mok'fon y plongea à nouveau le bras, fouillant frénétiquement dans les organes de l'abomniation.  
-Mok'fon yla ! S'écria-t-il soudain avant de tirer.  
Nadezha agrandit aussitôt la coupure, permettant à Mok'fon de sortir des entrailles de Vil un corps humanoïde.  
Un corps humanoïde qui ne se priva pas de faire part de son désarroi dès qu'il put à nouveau respirer.  
-Il vous en a fallut un temps !  
-Ca va ? S'enquit Nadezha en lui essuyant le visage.  
-Je viens de me faire avaler par une abomination !  
-Andreas, donne moi l'outre, vite, demanda Nadezha, il faut le laver avant que les sucs gastrique ne le brûlent.  
Le Commandant Munch resta quelques secondes silencieux, à observer la draenei et le troll renverser les outres d'eau sur leur ami. Lequel protesta qu'il allait geler sur place, trempé comme ça par un temps pareil, mais personne ne l'écouta.  
-Il...  
-Vil l'a gobé en début de combat, expliqua Loki. Il a fallut faire attention en le combattant pour ne pas blesser Donovàn.  
Munch tenta vainement de contenir son rire, mais ce fut la seule bataille de sa mort qu'il perdit lamentablement.  
-Félicitation, c'est un garçon ! Ricana-t-il.  
-Très drôle commandant, grommela Donovàn, pendant que Denaelle le frictionnait à l'aide de sa cape.  
-Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez finit de combattre Dame Bois-De-Nuit ? S'enquit Denaelle.  
-Elle est réanimée et ralliée à notre cause, déclara l'orc. Et Jayde devrait avoir finit avec le Bondisseur.  
-A Vil maintenant, donc, conclut Denaelle. Donne moi le bâtonnet souverain Loki.  
-Vous comptez le ranimer avec le bide grand ouvert ? S'enquit le commandant en désignant le ventre de l'abomination.  
Les chevaliers contemplèrent longuement les trous avant de se tourner vers Nadezha.  
-Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de fil et d'une très grosse aiguille, soupira la draenei en retirant ses gants de plaque.

* * *

-Vil libre ? Vile aime vous ! Lança l'abomination en agitant les bras.  
-Chut, chuuut, Vil ne crie pas, demanda Denaelle.  
-Les serviteurs du Roi Liche vont t'entendre mon grand, reprit Loki en lui tapotant le genoux.  
Vil se plaqua aussitôt deux de ses trois mains en travers de la bouche, ricanant comme un petit garçon.  
-Je reste avec lui, déclara le commandant, alors que sa goule venait flairer l'immense abomination. Allez prévenir le Baron Lesquille et dites lui de lancer le signal de l'assaut.  
-Bon, reprit Denaelle, retour en bas. On se retrouve près du Baron Lesquille, essayez de vous faire discret.  
Elle jeta un regard à son petit amant et eut un sourire amusé.  
-Je crois qu'il faut que tu nous attendes ici Donovàn, tu... risques d'attirer l'attention.  
-Je pue. Je sais, grommela l'elfe de sang.  
-Dès qu'on a finit cette mission, on se dirigeras vers l'auberge la plus proche et tu prendras un bain.  
-Deux bains. Yuk, j'ai des glairons jusque dans les sous-vêtements.  
-Ca apprend ti à fér attention, déclara Mok'fon en faisant un geste pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Donovàn, se ravisant in extremis.  
-Sois sage, ajouta Denaelle.  
-Vous mériteriez que je vous fasse un poutou avant de me laver, rétorqua Donovàn.  
Ses amis repartirent rapidement laissant Donovàn avec l'orc, la goule et l'abomination. Tout en poussant un gros soupir, Donovàn ramassa son arc et l'observa d'un regard dégoûté.  
-Je n'arriverais jamais à venir à bout de ce beurk, soupira-t-il.  
-C'est étrange que tu te souviennes comment manier cette arme, reprit l'orc.  
-Vous n'avez pas de souvenir de votre passé Commandant? S'enquit Donovàn en coupant la corde poisseuse.  
-Peu, répondit Munch en lançant un morceau de viande séché à sa goule qui le goba au vol. Très peu. Comment ça se fait que tu en ais ?  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Donovàn en haussant les épaules. Loki pense que notre expérience de mort imminente a brisé l'influence du Roi Liche et mit le boxon avec les runes qu'il a posé sur nous. Mais je crois qu'en fait, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Ceci dit Commandant, je crois savoir ce que vous étiez avant.  
-Vraiment ? Et quoi donc selon toi ?  
-Chasseur. Vous traitez Melt comme un familier de combat.  
L'orc cligna des yeux, surpris du raisonnement puis baissa le regard vers sa goule, qui s'agrippait à son bras, quémandant d'autres morceaux de viande.  
-Je.. n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, avoua l'orc en lançant un lambeau de chair de l'autre coté de la plate forme rocheuse.  
Melt parti à sa suite en glougloutant, suivit par Vil et les deux chevaliers les observèrent se chamailler pour le morceau de viande minuscule.  
-Pourquoi n'as tu jamais prit de goule alors ?  
-J'ai jamais.. vraiment essayé, avoua Donovàn. J'ai un peu de mal avec le concept de relever les morts.  
-Et apprivoiser une autre bestiole ?  
-Ça, j'ai essayé, grommela Donovàn en se massant le bras en souvenir.  
-Tu t'es fait mordre, hein ?  
-Les animaux ont peur de moi.  
-Dommage que ceux là n'aient pas peur, reprit le commandant en fronçant les sourcils, regardant par dessus la tête de Donovàn.  
L'elfe se retourna, tirant à demi son épée au cas ou. Une meute d'animaux approchait, des silhouettes noires et rouge à peu près de la taille d'un grand chien.  
Ils en avaient la silhouette, remarqua Donovàn quand les animaux se furent rapprochés. Leur arrière-train était un peu plus fuyant, comme celui d'une hyène, et ils étaient couvert d'écailles noires, sauf sur la gorge et le ventre, rouge sang. Leurs pattes luisaient d'une étrange couleur feu, qu'on retrouvait aussi dans leurs yeux et sur les runes lumineuses qui parsemaient leur corps. Ils avaient une crinière blanche, comme celle d'un cheval et leur queue était aussi couverte de fourrure, mais leur corps restait plus ou moins celui d'un canidé. Ils étaient tous sales et amaigris, couvert de traces de coups de fouets et se ruèrent vers les cadavres de mort-vivants laissés par les derniers combats entre les chevaliers et le Fléau.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? demanda Donovàn en se tournant lentement vers eux.  
-Des chiens pestiférés. Les vrykuls les utilisent pour garder leur mine pas loin.  
-Ils ont que la peau sur les os...  
-Ils les affament pour les rendre encore plus méchants, expliqua le commandant en portant prudemment la main à sa hache. Le problème, c'est que du coup, ils s'enfuient et attaquent les autres campements. Melt! Au pied gamin!  
Au cri de l'orc, les chiens reculèrent, grondant sur les deux chevaliers. Ils suivirent du regard Melt qui revenait vers son maître puis Vil qui arrivait à son tour avant de sagement décider que Vil était trop gros pour être mangé. La grande majorité de la meute fit demi-tour et repartit en aboyant, disparaissant rapidement dans la nature.  
Tous sauf un seul chien, trop affamé peut être, et qui commença à ronger un des cadavres, non sans garder un oeil sur les chevaliers à quelques mètres de lui.  
-Couillu celui là, commenta Munch.  
Donovàn ne renchérit pas, s'agenouillant très lentement au sol pour poser son arc. Le chien renifla bruyamment, observant attentivement Donovàn, accroupit à quelques mètres de lui..  
-Tu vas te faire bouffer, murmura le commandant.  
-J'essaye quelque chose, répondit Donovàn sur le même ton.  
Le chien gronda en entendant leur voix, hérissant sa crinière d'un blanc sale, mais Donovàn ne recula pas, tendant la main vers lui.  
-Chhhh, ça va mon grand, murmura-t-il en thalassien.  
Le chien continua à grogner, dirigeant toute son attention sur l'elfe.  
-Je ne te ferais pas de mal mon grand, ça va...  
avec des gestes lent, Donovàn tendit la main vers le commandant, lui empruntant quelques morceaux de viande dans la poche pendue à sa ceinture.  
-Je vous emprunte ça commandant.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu vas essayer...  
-Il n'a pas peur de moi, répondit donovàn sans détourner son attention du chien démoniaque.  
Il lança un morceau de viande au chien qui recula d'un pas, méfiant avant de se pencher sur la nourriture, la reniflant consciencieusement avant de la gober. Donovàn inspira et commença la longue incantation des chasseurs visant à apprivoiser un fauve. Le chien releva le nez aussitôt, méfiant, mais un second morceau de viande atterrit devant lui.  
Petit à petit, morceau de viande par morceau de viande, Donovàn arriva à la fin du sort et reprit son souffle.  
-il ne te reste qu'à le nommer...  
Donovàn hocha la tête.  
-Selama.  
Le chien approcha en remuant la queue et vint donner un coup de tête affectueux contre la jambe de Donovàn. L'elfe sourit et lui caressa le crane, ébouriffant ses oreilles tatouées de runes dorées.  
-C'est bon ? Il est lié à toi ?  
-Oui, répondit Donovàn. A moi.  
Une fusée s'éleva soudain au dessus du caveau des ombres et le commandant se redressa, assenant une bonne gifle sur la cuisse de Vil.  
-Au boulot mon grand ! Attaque le Général Plaie-De-Lumière !  
-Vil attaque ! S'écria l'abomination avant de se jeter par dessus le bord de la plate-forme.  
-On aurait peut être dut lui dire de prendre le chemin, déclara Donovàn, la main sur le dos de Selama.  
-Bah, au pire, il aura écrasé les goules ennemis en atterrissant dessus, déclara l 'orc avant de dévaler la pente menant au Caveau.

* * *

-Ça veut dire quoi Selama? Demanda Nadezha, le soir même, en observant le chien ronger un os.  
Donovàn baissa la main vers le chien, effleurant sa crinière et l'animal se laissa faire, grondant comme un gros félin avant de retourner à son os. Après la défaite du Général Plaie-de-lumière, le Caveau était devenu une base de la Lame d'Ebène. Si le camp était encore en pleine effervescence, due aux attaques du Fléau pour le reprendre, la présence de Jayde, du commandant Munch et d'une bonne trentaine de chevaliers de la mort puissants permettait à la bande de prendre un peu de repos avant de retourner au turbin et à Donovàn de finir de nettoyer son équipement.  
-Justice. Ça veut dire justice.  
-Ca é nom de femel ?  
-Logiquement oui, mais apprivoisé ou pas, j'irais pas vérifier...

**Fin**

_**Petit Dico franco Mok'fon.**_  
_Oh. E'chuta_  
_Oh. Merde._

_Nou cé.. tourner li sur le do!_  
_On... Il faut le tourner sur le dos!_

_Nad a meiyeur idé ?_  
_Tu as une meilleure idée?_

_Nad, ti coup là, pa profon !_  
_Coupes-là, pas profondémenet!_

_Plu bas !_  
_Plus bas!_

_Mok'fon yla !_  
_Je l'ai!_

_Ca apprend ti à fér attention_  
_Ca t'apprendras à faire attention._

_Ca é nom de femel ?  
C'est un nom de femelle? _


	36. Chapter 36

**Les réprouvés ne sont PAS des yoyos**

-Bonjour seigneur Thassarian.  
L'humain leva les yeux de sa carte et eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant l'elfe de la nuit debout devant lui. Elle avait retiré son casque avant d'entrer et malgré son armure de métal clair et son sourire avenant, la lueur de son œil trahissait son appartenance aux chevaliers de la mort, mettant aussitôt l'équipage du Brise-ciel sur ses gardes.  
-Tu sais, quand Koltira vous as demandé de faire tomber Fléaulme, c'était une façon de parler, pas un ordre strict.  
Denaelle eut un petit sourire embarrassé tout en ajustant son bandeau.  
-Notre réputation nous précède?  
-Il semblerait, vous avez détruit une ville du Fléau après tout, déclara Thassarian.  
-Juste une ziggourat. Et c'était un accident.  
-J'aimerais savoir, intervint le capitaine du Brise-ciel, comment on peut accidentellement détruire une ziggourat nérubienne?  
-Il faut faire glisser un Sous Roi nérubien sur une plaque de glace, répondit Denaelle.  
Le capitaine du vaisseau volant la fixa d'un air circonspect et elle lui dédié un petit sourire d'excuse.  
-Personne ne me croit quand je le raconte, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.  
-Cette unité de Chevaliers est dotée d'une chance insolente, expliqua Thassarian.  
-Je vais prendre ceci comme un compliment Seigneur, déclara Denaelle.  
-Ça l'est. De ma part en tout cas.  
-Vous souhaitiez nous voir au plus vite, Seigneur?  
L'humain mort-vivant hocha la tête et l'invita à approcher d'un geste, poussant sa carte pour en déplier une autre.  
-Comme vous le savez, la Citadelle de la Couronne des glaces est le dernier bastion du Roi Liche. Le mieux protégé de plus, pour le moment, elle est imprenable.  
-Elle le sera d'autant plus qu'il commence à regrouper ses forces là bas, intervint Denaelle en observant la carte de la Couronne des glaces. Le Caveau des Ombres a été conquis, Fléaulme aussi, quand à la Charognerie et Jotunheim, le Baron Lesquille fait tout pour qu'ils tombent le plus vite possible.  
-Parfait, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons concentrer nos forces.  
-Ou en sont l'Alliance et la Horde? Demanda Denaelle.  
Le silence de Thassarian l'alarma aussitôt et elle reprit, en orc cette fois.  
-Seigneur? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore inventé cette fois?  
-Ils organisent un tournoi, répondit Thassarian dans la même langue.  
-Un... quoi?  
-Un tournoi, pour déterminer lesquels des héros les plus méritants de leurs factions auront le droit de partir à l'assaut du Roi Liche. Et accessoirement, de se mettre sur le crane hors du champ de bataille.  
Malgré la gravité de la nouvelle, Thassarian ne put retenir un sourire quand l'elfe de la nuit se mit à jurer dans sa langue natale, non sans cesser d'afficher une façade aimable et enjouée.  
-Mais quelle partie du mot «coopération» ont-ils du mal à assimiler au juste?  
-Si je le savais, répondit l'humain avant de reprendre en commun. Les dragons nous ont assuré leur soutien et le Kirin Tor nous promets des renforts dès qu'ils ont finit de nettoyer Frimarra et le Nexus.  
-Bonne nouvelle.  
-Nous pouvons commencer à nous concentrer sur la Citadelle elle-même, déclara Thassarian en montrant un plan grossièrement esquissé. Regarde ici.  
Denaelle observa le plan attentivement, identifiant rapidement les différentes parties de la carte. Quelqu'un avait gribouillé des chiffres en unité de mesure gobeline et ajouté le seul mot gobelin que Denaelle connaissait et qui n'avait généralement pas besoin d'être traduit.  
Kebam.  
-De quoi s'agit-il?  
-Une faiblesse structurelle dans les fondations de la Citadelle. Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie.  
-Donnez -moi un sous roi nérubien et une bonne plaque de glace et ça devrait aller, déclara Denaelle.  
-J'ai mieux, assura le chevalier de la mort avec un grand sourire qui mit visiblement ses alliés humains mal à l'aise.  
-Vraiment?  
-Une pleine caisse de bombes en saronite.  
L'expression de l'elfe passa d'amusée à légèrement alarmée.  
-Bombe en saronite?  
-Oui.  
-Ou avez-vous eut...  
-Elles ont été... empruntées.  
-Empruntée...  
-A Ymirheim.  
-Vous voulez faire sauter la Citadelle avec une caisse de bombes de saronite.  
-Ho, pas moi personnellement, déclara Thassarian en repliant la carte avant de la tendre à Denaelle.  
L'elfe regarda la carte, puis l'humain.  
-Vous voulez NOUS confier une caisse de bombes?  
-Oui. Les caisses sont déjà en transit, rejoignez le Capitaine Kendall, il vous attend à la faille.  
-Oui Seigneur, répondit Denaelle en prenant la carte. Misère, Donovàn à côté de bombes...  
Un bruit de pas précipités et d'armure secouée se fit entendre alors que la porte de la cabine de pilotage s'ouvrait à la volée, sur un chevalier de la mort humain, verdâtre du mal de l'air et visiblement affolé.  
-Denaelle! S'écria Andreas avant de s'apercevoir de la présence du Capitaine allianceux. Sire, je m'excuse pour mon intrusion.  
-Oh, Elune, qu'est ce qu'il a fait?  
-Ce n'est pas lui pour une fois! Un nain essaye de balancer Loki par dessus bord!

* * *

-Je ne répèterais pas deux fois mi portion: Tu reposes Loki bien gentiment sur le sol du Brise Ciel ou je te tire cette flèche dans l'œil!  
-Dis à ton troll de lâcher mon pote d'abord! Grommela le nain en désignant Mok'fon, debout derrière un humain, la lame d'une de ses dagues posée sur sa gorge.  
-Dès que tu auras ramené Loki!  
-Skalf déconne pas, glapit l'humain, ramène là!  
-Et vite si c'est possible! Demanda Loki, agrippée de toutes ses forces au bras du nain, pendue par le col à cinquante mètres au dessus du sol gelé de la Couronne des glaces.  
-Skalf, je pense que vous devriez écouter votre ami, reprit Nadezha, tout ceci n'est qu'un terrible malentendu, j'en suis sure.  
-Les créatures comme elle ont dévoré mon frère!  
-Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai jamais mangé de nain! Enfin, je crois, admit Loki.  
-Loki, tu te souviens quand tu me conseillais de fermer ma gueule quand j'étais dans la merde? Ben fais-le, là!  
-Skalf, je vous en prie, reprit Nadezha d'un ton implorant, ne prenez pas de décision hâtive, cela ne ramènera pas votre frère de vous venger sur une innocente.  
Le silence se fit alors que tout ceux présents sur le pont tâchaient d'additionner mentalement « réprouvé » et « innocent » dans la même phrase.  
-Je veux dire... Innocente du meurtre de votre frère, amenda Nadezha.  
-Ho non, ça ne le ramèneras pas, admit le nain. Mais j'ai juré de venger la mort de mon frère sur les réprouvés. Tous les réprouvés!  
-Ha, barad, murmura Loki au moment ou la main du nain se desserrait autour de son col.  
Elle tenta de se retenir au bras du nain, mais celui ci le secoua brutalement, se dégageant de la prise de la réprouvé.  
-LOKI! Hurla Donovàn en lâchant son arc pour se ruer à son secours.  
Mok'fon abandonna son otage, le balançant dans la foule des artificiers qui observaient le spectacle sans oser intervenir et poussa brutalement le nain sur le coté, suivit de peu par Nadezha.  
-LOKI! CHUTE LENTE! Cria une voix venant de derrière eux. Andreas! Poigne de la mort!  
Andreas freina à peine, laissant la rambarde l'arrêter alors qu'il tendait la main vers la silhouette de la réprouvé qui tombait soudain moins vite. La poigne magique la saisit en travers du corps, et la ramena si brutalement qu'elle en perdit son casque. Elle remonta à grande vitesse, passant à un cheveu d'Andreas, avant d'atterrir droit dans les bras de Mok'fon.  
-Mok'fon y la! S'exclama le troll, deux secondes avant de subir une prise corporelle intégrale de la réprouvée, façon bébé koala.  
-Loki? Tout vas bien? S'enquit Nadezha.  
-Loki, tu empêches Mok'fon de respirer, intervint Donovàn en essayant de desserrer ses bras du cou du troll.  
-JE SUIS VIVANTE! S'exclama la réprouvée.  
-Oui enfin...  
-NON MORTE! NON VIVANTE! MORT VIVANTE! TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CREPE PAR TERRE!  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? S'enquit Thassarian en fendant la foule.  
-Je ne regrette rien! Affirma le nain d'un air fier.  
-Je vais te le faire regretter moi, gronda Denaelle en se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant lui.  
-Vas y grandes oreilles! Je ne te crains pas! Fais de ton pire!  
-TU VIENS JUSTE D'ENVOYER PAR DESSUS BORD UNE AMBASSADRICE DES CHEVALIERS DE LA LAME D'EBENE! TU VEUX MON PIRE? MON PIRE CE SERA TOUS LES CHEVALIERS DE L'ACHERUS QUI ASSIEGENT TA MAISON, BRULENT VIF TA FAMILLE ET JETTENT LEURS CADAVRES A LEURS GOULES! SANS COMPTER TOUTES LES RETOMBEES POLITIQUES ET DIPLOMATIQUES! ELUNE C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI IRRESPONSABLE! ON N'A PAS DEJA ASSEZ A FAIRE AVEC LE FLEAU, AVEC L'ALLIANCE ET LA HORDE QUI SE FONT LA GUERRE, IL FAUT AUSSI QUE VOUS VOUS EN PRENIEZ A VOS ALLIES NEUTRE? VOUS VOULEZ ETRE DEBARRASSES DU FLEAU?  
-Heu, balbutia le nain.  
-OUI OU NON?  
-Oui! Madame! Ajouta le nain après coup.  
-ALORS FICHE NOUS LA PAIX!  
-Oui madame!  
Denaelle inspira profondément pour se calmer, non sans garder son œil sur le nain qui se faisait tout petit devant elle.  
-Excuse-toi, ajouta Denaelle en désignant Loki du doigt.  
-Mais...  
-Ex-cu-se-toi, répéta l'elfe, son unique œil flamboyant.  
-Ouimadame... bredouilla le nain en se dirigeant vers le troll et la réprouvé d'un pas trainant.  
-Seigneur Thassarian, si ça ne vous fait rien, je préfèrerais désormais que nous nous rencontrions en terrain neutre, reprit Denaelle en grinçant des dents.  
-Je comprends, je veillerais à ce qu'il reçoive une juste punition, déclara le chevalier humain.  
-Loki vas s'en charger, déclara Denaelle d'un ton ronchon. Je la connais.  
-TU VEUX QUOI? Glapit le nain.  
-Un baiser mon lapin, répondit la réprouvé, et avec la langue.  
-Je vois, finit par déclarer l'humain, luttant pour conserver son expression impassible.  
-Si ça ne dérange personne, intervint Andreas en se tournant vers la rambarde, je vais être violemment malade sur une créature du fléau.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico franco troll **heu** réprouvé**_  
_Oh barad_  
_Oh merde_


	37. Chapter 37

**Ce qui reste est bien peu**

-Nadezha ! Loki ?  
Andreas pataugea pour s'extraire de la source souterraine ou il était tombé. Il leva les yeux vers le trou du plafond, très loin au dessus de sa tête.  
Beau trou. Bien large.  
Andreas allait tuer l'artificier chargé de préparer la bombe. Ils avaient faillit se faire tuer avec ce genre de fausse manœuvre et la Citadelle était toujours intacte au dessus d'eux. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eut le temps de sauter dans le trou -fameuse faille dans les fondations d'ailleurs, comment la Citadelle tenait debout en étant placée sur un gruyère pareil était étonnant.  
Beau fiasco quoi.  
Le bon coté des choses, c'est qu'ils étaient tombés dans de l'eau, vu la hauteur, chevalier de la mort ou pas, ils se seraient brisés tous les os dans la chute.  
Le mauvais coté… et bien, nager avec une armure de plaque ? Impossible. Andreas avait dut marcher au fond de la source le temps de trouver une issue au plan d'eau.  
Et il ne voyait pas les autres.  
-Mok'fon ! Denaelle ? Donovàn ?  
Mok'fon portait une armure en cuir, il devrait pouvoir nager plus facilement, mais s'il aidait Denaelle et Donovàn à se dégager, il devait être au fond aussi.  
-Ohé ! Andreas !  
L'humain se tourna en direction de la voix et vit Nadezha, debout sur l'autre rive. Loki était à ses cotés, vidant ses bottes d'un air revêche, tout en envoyant des boules de feu sur les monstres qui s'approchaient trop près.  
-Tout vas bien ? demanda Andreas.  
-Oui ! On te rejoins dès qu'on a une issue ! Y'a des… des trucs ici, expliqua Nadezha avec un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule quand une des créatures humanoïdo-tentaculaire explosa..  
Andreas regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue, avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait sur une petite île au centre du plan d'eau. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, à part un énorme bloc de glace sur lequel il avait eut la chance de ne pas tomber.  
Un bloc de glace mauve.  
Pays de fou, même la glace avait l'air maléfique ici.  
Au second regard, ce n'était pas que de la glace, quelque chose était prit dedans. Andreas plissa les yeux, tachant de discerner les contours.  
Il le regretta aussitôt.  
Il s'agit d'un organe sanguinolent, qui pulsait d'une lueur malsaine.  
-Je vais TUER l'ingénieur qui a posé cette bombe, déclara une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.  
-Donovàn ?  
-Le seul et l'unique. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, les filles nous rejoignent, ou sont Denaelle et Mok ?  
-Mok aide Denaelle à remonter à la surface, expliqua l'elfe en essorant sa queue de cheval.  
-Donc tout le monde va bien. Parfait.  
-On a eut du bol, tu as vu le trou que ça a fait ?  
-On devrait partir avant que la citadelle nous tombe sur le crane, déclara Andreas avec un regard nerveux vers le haut.  
-Selama est restée là-haut, déclara Donovàn.  
-Comment tu, commença Andreas en se tournant vers l'elfe.  
Il sursauta en voyant ses yeux révulsés. Lumière, il détestait quand les chasseurs prenaient le contrôle de leurs familiers. C'était presque aussi inquiétant que les démonistes et leurs démons. Voir Donovàn immobile ainsi, sa tête se tournant légèrement de gauche à droite, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était possédé.  
-Donovàn ?  
-Selama va chercher de l'aide, finit par dire l'elfe en clignant des yeux, le commandant Munch comprendra.  
-Je déteste quand tu fais ça.  
-Pourquoi tu crois que je le fais ? Rétorqua l'elfe avant de voir le bloc de glace mauve derrière Andreas. C'est quoi ce truc ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Andreas, on dirait une espèce de… d'organe.  
-Ça pousse dans les cristaux maintenant ?  
-C'est de la glace.  
-C'est mauve et ça brille, c'est un cristal je te dis.  
-Mais non, c'est le cœur qui fait ces reflets, regarde, ajouta Andreas en tendant la main vers le bloc, c'est de la…  
Sa main traversa la couche de glace comme dans du beurre et effleura l'organe. Avant même qu'il ait le réflexe de retirer sa main, Andreas sentit une douleur vive lui remonter le long du bras, comme si on venait soudain de lui trancher la main.  
-Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, murmura une voix d'enfant à son oreille.  
-LUMIERE ! s'écria Andreas en ramenant son bras.  
Il sentit deux grandes mains l'attraper et le traîner en arrière, l'arrachant du bloc de glace.  
-Mok y peu pa lésé ti cin minut ! Grommela le troll en l'entraînant.  
-Mok ? Qu'est-ce.. ma main…  
-Dono! Tue ça! ordonna le troll en relâchant une main pour désigner une créature difforme qui les fixait depuis la rive.  
L'elfe obéit sans discuter, bandant son arc avec son efficacité habituelle. Il fallut quelques minutes à Mok pour entraîner Andreas de l'autre coté, lui faisant boire la tasse au passage, mais une fois près du cadavre, il le laissa retomber, s'agenouillant devant la créature. Andreas était occupé à retirer son gant de plaque, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure, et n'eut pas le temps de protester que Mok'fon l'avait généreusement aspergé de sang.  
-Que… Mok qu'est ce qui…  
-Cé purifi. Ti bouge pa. Ti a jamé apprit ki fau pa toucher ce ke ti conné pa ?  
-Mok que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nadezha en les rejoignant, suivie par Donovàn et Denaelle qui portait Loki au dessus de la surface.  
-Ce murka, y'a touché un truk. Rah, bouje pa !  
-C'est dégoûtant ! protesta Andreas alors que le troll étalait du sang sur son visage.  
-Ci pou ti bien. Li mové, y touch pa ti.  
-Le troll a raison, murmura à nouveau la voix de l'enfant, étonnement claire malgré l'agitation autour d'Andreas.  
-J'ai entendu une voix de gamin, il doit être tombé ici aussi, commença Andreas.  
-Ferm ti bouch, conseilla Mok'fon en tartinant le bas de son visage. Ti a entend li en touchant ce truc ?  
Andreas hocha la tête, peu désireux de risquer d'avaler du sang en répondant.  
-Alo oubli. Ti a touché morceau à li. Li toujours là et ça, cé pas bon. Cé esprit perdu.  
-On fait le cercle, coupa soudain Denaelle en posant Loki, leur tournant rapidement le dos.  
Mok fut aussitôt sur ses pieds, dégainant ses deux plus grandes dagues. Les horreurs tentaculaires qui erraient dans la fosse commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux, trainant des pieds en les approchant.  
-Il faut qu'on sorte, déclara Donovàn en bandant son arc.  
-Brillante idée, par ou? Je ne vois aucun chemin de sortie, s'exclama Nadezha en levant son arme devant elle.  
Andreas se releva, portant la main à son épée quand il sentit une petite main l'attraper par le poignet.  
-Vous devez sortir, murmura la voix.  
Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, puis sous son bras mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui.  
-Mais que...  
Un portail s'ouvrit alors derrière lui, grésillant doucement dans l'air glacé de la grotte. Loki tourna la tête à ce moment là, attirée par le bruit du portail, et fronça les sourcil.  
-D'où vient ce portail?  
-Sautez dedans, expliqua la voix d'enfant à Andreas, il vous ramèneras à la surface.  
-On s'en fiche, déclara Donovàn, ça peut nous emmener à Strangleronce ou au milieu de Gnomeragan, ce sera mieux qu'ici!  
-Mais nous nous reverrons, ajouta l'enfant. Il vous cherchera.  
-De qui parles-tu? Commença Andreas avant d'être agrippé par les épaules et jeté à travers le portail par un troll légèrement agacé.  
-Ti atten kwa? Sote!  


* * *

-J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi nous passons notre temps à nous enfuir en courant et in extrémis des situations les plus périlleuses, déclara Loki une fois le portail refermé derrière eux.  
Ils se trouvaient dans une plaine glacée, creusée de profondes crevasses sombres, entourés de hauts bâtiments sombres. Une cathédrale était visbile près d'eux et en se tournant, Loki s'aperçut que s'ils faisaient sombre, c'est parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'ombre de la Citadelle de la curonne des Glaces.  
A deux pas du Roi Liche.  
-Je préfèrerais savoir ou nous sommes dans l'immédiat, objecta Denaelle en sortant sa carte. Tout le monde est là et en entier?  
-Je suis là, je préviens Selama, déclara Donovàn en s'agenouillant.  
-Mok é ici. Mé andreas, y é bizar.  
-Andreas, tout vas bien? Demanda Nadezha, accroupie près de lui.  
-Je... Ou est-t-il?  
-De qui parles-tu? Demanda la draenei en posant la main sur son front.  
-L'enfant! Je l'ai entendu! C'est lui qui a ouvert le portail...  
-Pa bon pa bon, marmonna Mok'fon en relevant Andreas, y'a esprit perdu ici, pa bon.  
-Lapin, reprit Loki en approchant de ses camarades rassemblés autour d'Andreas, tu as entendu un enfant c'est cela?  
-Oui, une voix de petit garçon. Il parlait commun, accent humain et...  
-Est-ce que ça pourrait être lui? Demanda la réprouvée en désignant une petite silhouette assise sur un rocher à quelques pas d'eux.  
Mok se tourna vivement en jurant, mais Nadezha le retint d'une main sur le bras.  
-Mok! C'est un enfant!  
-Pa bon!  
-J'y vais, déclara Donovàn.  
-Dono, protesta Mok.  
-Non, toi, tu restes là, c'est un gosse humain et tu fais au moins quatre fois sa taille, tu vas lui faire peur.  
Donovàn remit son arc sur son épaule et approcha de l'enfant avec un grand sourire amical, s'agenouillant devant lui pour lui parler à hauteur de regard.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul bonhomme?  
L'enfant tourna les yeux vers Donovàn et le regarda longuement, sans dire un mot.  
-Bonhomme? Répéta l'elfe, quelque chose ne va pas?  
Il leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant et manqua perdre son équilibre quand il le traversa sans effort.  
-LES COUILLES DE THRALL! Jura l'elfe en reculant précipitamment.  
-Mok yla di! Cé esprit perdu! Reviens!  
Le garçon se leva et épousseta son pantalon avant de traverser tout bonnement Donovàn comme s'il n'était pas là, se dirigeant vers Andreas. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, se dévissant le cou pour regarder le visage du grand humain. Puis il parla.  
Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Et Andreas hocha la tête.  
-Heu d'accord, on te suis.  
-Andreas? Qui est-ce?  
-Hein?  
-Tu l'entends? Demanda Loki.  
-Pas vous?  
-Nous arrivons juste à le voir, répondit la réprouvée.  
-Il dit que c'est parce j'ai touché quelque chose qui lui appartenait.  
-A lui? Demanda Denaelle.  
L'enfant tourna le regard vers elle et elle frissonna devant ses yeux bleus. C'était un regard qu'elle avait déjà vu, mais ou?  
-Au Roi Liche, répondit Andreas, j'ai touché quelque chose qui appartenait au Roi Liche...  
-Andreas, écate toi du gasson.  
L'enfant eut un regard irrité vers le troll et reprit la parole. Andreas l'écouta attentivement.  
-Il dit vouloir nous montrer quelque chose...  
-Non, non, pa bon! Protesta Mok' cé esprit perdu.  
-C'est dangereux un esprit perdu? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Cé.. Ha fakk... cé fantome. Dé foi cé mové, dé foi cé tueur. Jamé cé bon.  
Le gamin eut une moue boudeuse et s'exclama quelque chose qui fit sursauter le troll.  
-Hein? Fit Andreas.  
L'enfant lui fit signe d'oublier et se tourna, faisant quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, attendant les chevaliers.  
-Mok'fon?  
Le troll hésita, regardant alternativement le fantôme et Andreas puis soupira en secouant la tête.  
-Nou... cé allé avé lui.  
-Tu l'as entendu? Demanda Denaelle. Qu'a t'il dit?  
Mok'fon hésita puis secoua la tête avant de faire signe à Denaelle de le suivre.  
-Nou cé pa laissé Andreas seul avé li. Jamé.  
Ce fut à ce moment là que, sur un signe de l'enfant, Andreas posa la main sur une grande pierre tachée de sang.  
Et s'écroula.  


* * *

Quand Andreas reprit conscience, il avait deux paires de mains sur lui, qui le secouaient dans tout les sens, et la tête surélevée sur des petites cuisses en armure de plaque.  
-Andreas! Andreas répond!  
-Si li mouri, mwen ba ou chase, ou koute mi? Mwen touvé zosman ou, mwen detwi zosman ou! Ou janm twouve lapé! Mennen li!  
-Mok ne le touche pas! Lança Donovàn.  
-Attend, je crois qu'il a respiré! S'exclama Loki.  
-Dernière fois qu'on fais ce genre de connerie! Plus jamais on ne suis un fantôme ou on saute dans un portail inconnu! Déclara Denaelle.  
-Andreas? Est-ce que tu m'entends? Répéta Nadezha.  
-Nad?  
-Il revient à lui!  
Andreas fut aussitôt entouré de ses amis, à commencer par Loki, qui posa ses mains glacées sur son visage.  
-Le sort s'est achevé. Je ne sens aucun résidu, c'est finit.  
-Ti touch jamé plu ce ke esprit mont à ti, comprit? Gronda le troll d'un ton furieux.  
-Andreas, reprit Denaelle d'un ton calme, posant sa main sur son genou, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
L'humain se frotta le visage de sa main dépourvue de gant et inspira profondément, laissant l'air glacé lui bruler les poumons.  
-L'enfant... Il m'a... proposé de me montrer quelque chose... au sujet d'un prince.  
-Un prince? Répéta Denaelle.  
-Un prince devenu roi... Arthas Menethil. Le Roi Liche. Il est venu ici, déclara l'humain en s'asseyant, aidé par Nadezha.  
-Quoi?  
-Ou cé ke li é?  
-C'était.. il y a un moment, expliqua Andreas en désignant la pierre. Il.. Il a combattu Ilidan ici et il a été gravement blessé et...  
L'enfant dit quelque chose auquel Andreas répondit d'un hochement de tête.  
-Il a réalisé qu'il était encore humain et qu'il pouvait être blessé... Qu'il avait encore un cœur...  
Cette fois le petit garçon eut un sourire triste en hochant la tête.  
-Et il, continua Andreas en l'écoutant parler. Il a arraché son cœur. Il l'a arraché et la jeté dans la fosse ou nous... LUMIERE! J'ai touché le cœur du Roi Liche?  
Cette fois, Mok'fon devint presque aussi pale que Donovàn et saisit la main d'Andreas, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure, pendant que l'humain fixait à nouveau l'enfant, horrifié.  
-Il.. Il dit que c'est sa faiblesse... Et qu'il faut se dépêcher de le détruire!  
-Peut êt ke si Mok y coup ta min...  
-Non mais ça va pas?  
-Stop! Ordonna Denaelle, calmez-vous, tout les deux!  
L'enfant leva les mains, les agitant devant les amis pour obtenir leur attention et reprit la parole.  
-Ha.. il dit que... tu as eut le bon réflexe Mok, le sang des... sang-visages? Bref leur sang me protège... Du moins tant que je ne suis pas face à lui et.. Merci, merci ça me rassures gamin.  
L'enfant eut un petit sourire malicieux en haussant les épaules.  
-Il faut que nous allions prévenir Thassarian, déclara Loki.  
-Avant ça il y aurait autre chose que je voudrais savoir, déclara Denaelle en baissant l'œil sur le petit humain.  
L'enfant leva les siens vers elle, soutenant son regard inhumain sans frémir.  
-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-elle.  
L'enfant répondit.  
Andreas resta muet de stupeur.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?  
-Il est ce qui reste.  
-Ce qui reste ?  
-D'Arthas. Il est ce qui reste de l'humanité d'Arthas.

**Fin**

_**Dico Franco troll**_  
_Mok y peu pa lésé ti cin minut !_  
_Je peux pas te laisser cinq minutes!_

_Cé purifi. Ti bouge pa. Ti a jamé apprit ki fau pa toucher ce ke ti conné pa ?_  
_Ca te purifie. Ne bouge pas. Tu n'as jamais apprit qu'il ne faut pas toucher ce que tu ne connais pas?_

_Ce murka, y'a touché un truk. Rah, bouje pa !_  
_Cet imbécile a touché un truc. Rah, ne bouge pas!_

_Ci pou ti bien. Li mové, y touch pa ti._  
_C'est pour ton bien. Le mal ne te toucheras pas._

_Ferm ti bouch. Ti a entend li en touchant ce truc ?_  
_Ferme ta bouche. Tu l'a entendu en touchant ce truc?_

_Alo oubli. Ti a touché morceau à li. Li toujours là et ça, cé pas bon. Cé esprit perdu._  
_Alors oublie. Tu as touché une part de lui. Il est toujours là, et ça, c'est pas bon, c'est un esprit perdu._

_Ti atten kwa? Sote!_  
_Tu attends quoi? Saute!_

_Mok é ici. Mé andreas, y é bizar._  
_Je suis là. Mais Andreas est bizarre._

_Pa bon pa bon, y'a esprit perdu ici, pa bon._  
_Pas bon, pas bon, il y a un esprit perdu ici, pas bon._

_Mok yla di! Cé esprit perdu! Reviens!_  
_Je l'avais dit! C'est un esprit perdu! Reviens!_

_Andreas, écate toi du gasson. _  
_Andreas, écarte toi du gamin. _

_Non, non, pa bon! Li cé esprit perdu._  
_Non non, pas bon! C'est lui l'esprit perdu_

_Cé.. Ha fakk... cé fantome. Dé foi cé mové, dé foi cé tueur. Jamé cé bon._  
_C'est... Ha bordel... C'est un fantome. Des fois c'est mauvais, des fois c'est tueur. Ce n'es tjamais une bonne chose._

_Nou... cé allé avé lui._  
_Nous..; suivons le..._

_Nou cé pa laissé Andreas seul avé li. Jamé._  
_Il ne faut laisser Andreas seul avec lui. Jamais._

_Si li mouri, mwen ba ou chase, ou koute mi? Mwen touvé zosman ou, mwen detwi zosman ou! Ou janm twouve lapé! Mennen li!_  
_Si il meurt, je te chasserais, tu m'entends? Je trouverais tes os et je les détruirais! Tu ne trouveras jamais la paix! Ramène le!_

_Ti touch jamé plu ce ke esprit mont à ti, comprit?_  
_Tu ne touches plus jamais ce qu'un esprit te montre, comprit?_

_Ou cé ke li é?_  
_Ou est-t-il?_

_Peut êt ke si Mok y coup ta min..._  
_Peut être que si je coupe ta main..._


	38. Chapter 38

**Le calme avant la tempête**

-Mais dans le trou, on a trouvé...  
-Commence pas comme ça, c'est quand le Roi Liche à combattu Illidan... enfin Arthas Menethil. Je veux dire quand le roi Liche était encore Arthas...  
-Vous allez pas le croire, parce que dans le cristal...  
-De la glace je te dis!  
-Ils sont un peu nerveux, déclara Loki à Thassarian alors que ses amis tentaient de s'expliquer plus ou moins en même temps.  
-Je vois ça. Que s'est-t-il passé au juste?  
-Ça suffit, calmez-vous! Ordonna Loki en orc.  
Les cinq jeunes chevaliers se turent aussitôt. Loki se tourna à nouveau vers Thassarian et continua dans cette langue.  
-Le Brise Ciel n'est pas le meilleur endroit ou discuter de ça, même dans une langue que peu ici comprennent.  
-Allons faire un tour dans ce cas, suggéra le chevalier en tendant obligemment son bras à la réprouvée.  
-Hm, galant homme, ça se fait rare, déclara la réprouvé en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras, l'accompagnant à l'extérieur.  
-Ou vont-t-ils? S'enquit un des haut gradés humain.  
-Flirter, répondit Donovàn.

* * *

-Et bien, pour une fois, votre capacité incroyable pour vous fourrer dans les ennuis va nous servir.  
-Croyez-moi, je m'en serais bien passé. L'humanité d'Arthas est affaiblie, mais toujours suffisamment puissante pour ouvrir un portail et montrer des images du passé. Ça ne présage rien de bon sur le reste du Roi Liche.  
-J'avais entendu parler de cette histoire, commenta Thassarian en jetant un regard méprisant à des artificiers qui s'esquivèrent le plus vite possible, laissant les deux chevaliers discuter près des écoutilles à canons.  
-Moi aussi. Mais je pensais à une légende entretenue pour impressionner les recrues, ou à une parabole sur le fait de rejeter son humanité en tant que chevalier de la mort.  
-Qu'est-il arrivé au cœur?  
-Il est toujours là bas. Mais le Roi Liche sait qu'il a été dérangé, il va vouloir changer sa cachette au plus vite.  
-Alors il faut agir vite. Vite et discrètement. Ces imbéciles de la Horde et de l'Alliance risqueraient de tout gâcher en se gênant mutuellement, nous ferons sans eux. Prenez un hippogriffe et rendez vous immédiatement à la Cime des Croisés, le nouveau camp de la Croisade d'Argent. Il faut absolument prévenir Tirion.  
-Bien Seigneur.

* * *

-Vivant, je suis vivant.  
-Tu n'exagères pas un peu? Demanda Nadezha en aidant l'humain à descendre de son hippogriffe, tu es de moins en moins malade en transport.  
-Ça n'est pas plus agréable pour autant, grommela Andreas, je déteste voler.  
-J'adore ça! S'exclama Donovàn en débouclant le harnais de Selama, soulevant le grand chien pour le poser au sol ou l'animal se laissa tomber, encore traumatisé du voyage, un de ces jours, il faudra que j'apprivoise une monture volante, ça serais...  
-DONOVAN!  
La seconde suivante, Donovàn se retrouvait les quatre pieds en l'air, Acturus accroché à la taille.  
-T'es revenu! On va bombarder le Fléau? Dis s'il te plait! J'ai retrouvé ta flèche, elle était même pas abimée! Comment ça se fait?  
-Acturus, l'interrompit Denaelle, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, nous sommes en mission urgente.  
Le jeune dragon eut l'air déçu, ses longues oreilles retombant sur les côtés.  
-Le généralissime est là bonhomme? Demanda Donovàn en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Ho oui! Venez, je vous y amène!  
L'adolescent se releva et tira aisément sur la main de Donovàn pour le hisser debout avant de l'entrainer vers la tour de guet.  
-Général! Général Fordring! Ils sont revenus!  
-Qui donc mon garçon? S'enquit le vieux Général en sortant de la tour, ho. Vous revoilà.  
-Généralissime, salua Denaelle, imitée par ses amis, Thassarian nous envoie.  
-Et à voir vos mines sinistres, ce ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles. Acturus, retourne avec Penumbrius je te prie.  
-Oui général! S'exclama l'adolescent avant de déguerpir, projetant de grandes gerbes de neige en courant.  
-Si nous avions tous la moitié de son énergie, le Fléau devrait se faire du puis-je pour vous?  
-Avant tout, commença Denaelle en empêchant Donovàn de prendre la parole, avez vous une confiance absolue dans vos hommes?  
-Je les ais tous choisis personnellement pour m'accompagner en Norfendre. Je réponds de leur loyauté.  
-Parfait.  
-J'explique, interrompit Loki. Lors de l'opération de minage de la Citadelle, nous sommes tombés dans un gouffre au fond duquel se trouvait un artefact d'une grande importance pour le Fléau. En menant notre enquête, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait du cœur du Roi Liche.  
Autour d'eux, toute activité cessa, tous les croisés se tournant vers la petite troupe de chevaliers de la mort, médusés.  
-Comment l'avez-vous découvert?  
-C'est un peu difficile à croire, je le conçois, mais un spectre nous as abordé et s'est présenté comme l'humanité restante d'Arthas. C'est lui qui nous as renseigné.  
-Voilà qui n'est pas rien, finit par déclarer le vieux paladin, visiblement ébranlé. Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait dit ça, j'aurais crié au fou.  
-Généralissime, il faut agir au plus vite, reprit Denaelle, le Roi Liche sait que nous avons été en contact avec son cœur, il va tenter de le mettre à l'abri.  
-C'est peut être déjà... Entrez, ordonna le général en tournant les talons, retournant dans la tour. Entari!  
-Oui Sire?  
-Le rapport des espions sur la procession du Culte des Damnés, ou est-il?  
-Juste ici Sire, intervint un jeune elfe de sang en feuilletant une liasse de parchemins avant d'en extraire un et le tendre à l'humain.  
-Merci Né-du-soleil... C'est bien ça. Il y a quelques heures, une procession du culte des Damnés a quitté la Cathédrale des Ténèbres et s'est dirigé vers la Citadelle, mais n'y est pas entré. Ils sont restés à son pied. Né-Du-Soleil!  
-Général?  
-Toi et Penumbrius allez jeter un œil là bas, s'ils sont partit, ils doivent être sur le chemin du retour de la Cathédrale. Je veux une confirmation visuelle!  
-Oui Général! S'exclama l'elfe avant de sortir, prenant juste le temps d'empoigner une épaisse cape de vol et une paire de lunettes.  
-Soit prudent gamin! Lança un nain haut gradé en le voyant disparaitre.  
-Oui Dalfors!  
-Quand à vous, reposez-vous, prenez des forces, vous en aurez besoin.

* * *

-Bon sang, maugréa Donovàn en agitant une oreille, ils ont pas finit de gueuler les deux mourants là?  
Mok grommela et releva la tête, tachant de ne pas déranger les elfes blottis contre lui. La caserne n'était pas grande et le dortoir servait aussi d'infirmerie. Les médecins de la Cime des Croisés y avaient installé un humain allianceux et un orc hordeux, qui bien que gravement blessés, passaient leur temps à s'insulter mutuellement dans un orc et un commun approximatif.  
-TOI SIGNE ARRET DE MORT! BATARD! Lança l'orc en tentant de se redresser.  
-VOUS SIGNER VOTRE QUAND VOUS TUER BOLVAR.  
-Hé! Vou cé fini? Nou cé dormir!  
-Je rien demandé troll! Lança l'humain.  
-Vos gueules! S'exclama Donovàn en se redressant dans un commun vulgaire.  
L'orc et l'humain le fixèrent d'un air étonné.  
-Mais vous êtes un homme! S'exclama l'humain.  
-Ho merveilleux, braillards et myope, grommela l'elfe en se laissant retomber sur le troll.  
-L'elfe et.. le troll? Balbutia l'orc. Mais vous êtes... Deux mâles!  
-Je vais les abattre, maugréa Donovàn.  
-Moi aussi, rétorqua Denaelle blottie de l'autre coté de Mok.  
Les deux antagonistes firent à nouveau une pause dans leurs insultes en entendant la voix féminine. Denaelle s'assit, repoussant la couverture et leur jeta un regard noir.  
-Messieurs. Nous avons eut une dure journée, passé plusieurs heures à voler à dos de griffon et il y a de fortes chances qu'une bataille nous attende dans les prochaines heures, alors soit vous fermez vos grandes bouches, soit je me ferait un plaisir de vous COUDRE LES LEVRES!  
-Mais vous, balbutia l'humain... Tout les trois.  
-Oui. Tout les trois. Oui, en même temps. Maintenant est-ce que vous allez vous taire?  
-Mais c'est immoral! S'exclama l'humain avant de recevoir une botte en plein visage.  
-Joli lancer Andreas!  
-Merci Loki. J'en ai une seconde, précisa l'humain, assis sur son lit, sa seconde botte à la main.  
-Je n'ai rien dit! Protesta l'orc.  
-Bien, continue comme ça, rétorqua l'humain en se recouchant.  
Loki gloussa doucement et se leva de sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas besoin de repos, contrairement à ses amis. Dormir était depuis longtemps inutile chez elle, tant qu'elle continuait de manger et boire, et qu'elle restait immobile une heure ou deux de temps en temps, son corps n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Elle alla ramasser la botte d'Andreas, s'amusant du mouvement d'horreur des deux belligérants quand elle approcha et revint la poser près du lit de l'humain. Andreas s'était déjà rendormi. Elle était parfois surprise à la vitesse à laquelle le jeune homme s'endormait et se réveillait, un instant immobile comme un mort, le suivant vif et alerte. Se déplaçant à pas de loup, Loki alla vérifier que Nadezha dormait elle aussi et en profita pour replacer ses sabots sous sa couverture. Quand elle arriva aux trois amants, Mok entrouvrit les yeux à son approche et les referma aussitôt, rassuré. Les deux elfes dormaient comme des souches, drapés autour du troll. Denaelle avait la joue sur son épaule poilue et Donovàn sur son torse. Selama dormait aussi, roulé en boule sous le lit, seule sa queue dépassant de sous le meuble. Loki eut un petit sourire et sortit du dortoir, descendant vers la salle principale. Les croisés étaient en pleine effervescence, préparant les armes et armures, écoutant le général qui lançait ses ordres. Loki effleura l'épaule d'un nain haut gradé qui tentait de prendre un peu de repos, adossé à une caisse.  
-Un lit est libre Sire, allez vous reposer.  
-Merci à vous Madame, répondit le nain en se levant.  
-Puis-je aider en quoique ce soit? Demanda Loki en approchant du général.  
-Non, je vous remercie Dame Loki.  
-On ne m'a pas appelé ainsi depuis ma première mort sire, Loki suffiras amplement, déclara la Réprouvé avant d'aller chercher une tasse de thé, la déposant près du paladin.  
La vieil homme la remercia d'un signe de tête et regarda le plan entre ses mains.  
-La Cathédrale?  
-Le peu que nous savons à ce sujet en tout cas, soupira Tirion.  
-Est-elle bien défendue?  
-Elle est remplie de membres du Culte des Damnés. Une attaque en force serait une mauvaise idée, ça nous affaiblirais.  
-Dans ce cas, utilisons la ruse. Déguisons nous en zélotes.  
-J'y ais pensé, mais mes hommes sont vivants.  
Un croisé réprouvé se racla poliment la gorge et le généralissime corrigea avec un petit sourire.  
-La plupart de mes hommes sont vivants, ils se feront repérer très vite.  
-Tous les zélotes du culte ne sont pas mort, expliqua Loki. Pour eux, c'est un grand honneur d'être choisi pour devenir un mort-vivant. Je ne comprendrais jamais les lapins, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.  
-Nous pourrions nous infiltrer alors?  
-Avec un bon déguisement pourquoi p...  
Le croisé Né-Du-Soleil entra à ce moment comme un boulet de canon, encore couvert de neige, ses lunettes remontées sur son front.  
-Général! Salua-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous, un poing sur le torse.  
-Repos. Qu'avez vous vu?  
-Nous avons trouvé la procession en route vers la Cathédrale, déclara l'elfe. Ils transportaient un bloc de cristal mauve. Général, reprit l'elfe, ses oreilles retombant légèrement, les... Les créatures du Fléau...  
-Oui? Qu'y as-t-il?  
-Elles... Elles s'inclinaient sur leur passage.  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Dame Loki, pourriez vous réveiller vos compagnons?  
-Je m'en charge.

* * *

-ON SE REVEILLE! DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE! ON A UN COEUR A DETRUIRE!  
-Hein? Quoi? Balbutia Donovàn.  
-Debout mon lapin, expliqua Loki en ramassant son armure, on file à la Cathédrale des Ténèbres!  
-Ho.  
-Mettez vos armures! Continua Loki en empoignant leurs sacs, je prépare des potions et des bandages, couvrez vous bien on va devoir voler!  
-On va reprendre les hippogriffes? S'inquiéta Andreas à mi-voix.

* * *

-Donovàn! Piailla Acturus en remuant la queue comme un jeune chien. Je vais avec vous cette fois!  
-Super! S'exclama l'elfe en passant ses bras autour du cou du dragon, je monte devant!  
-J'aurais peut être préféré les hippogriffes, gémit Andreas.

**FIN**  
_**Petit mini dico franco troll**_  
_Hé! Vou cé fini? Nou cé dormir!_  
_Hé! vous avez finit! On dors nous!_


	39. Chapter 39

**La colère du Roi Liche**

_Note de l'auteur: Je sais, l'accent de Mok devient incompréhensible, mais il y a une bonne raison! Pardon d'avance!_

-Bonjour! Est-ce que je peux vous parler des enseignements de la Lumière?  
Les deux membres du culte des damnés fixèrent un regard interloqué sur la draenei en armure noire debout devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres et qui venait tout bonnement de leur demander s'ils souhaitaient se convertir au culte théologiquement opposé au leur.  
Et avant que leur vienne l'idée qu'il s'agissait peut être d'une attaque, bien que peu orthodoxe, un troll apparut derrière eux et leur fracassa les crânes l'un contre l'autre.  
-Tu n'as pas abîmé les vêtements j'espère?  
-Non, répondit Mok en retirant les capuchons et les robes des deux zélotes, jetant ensuite leurs cadavres par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier.  
-Ça nous en fait six, compta Nadezha.  
-Ça cé assez, nou cé rejoind' le Général.  
Malgré leur taille, la couleur de leurs peaux et armures, les deux chevaliers parvinrent à traverser l'escalier, la moitié d'une esplanade et tourner au coin du bâtiment sans se faire voir. Le général, ses hommes et leurs amis les attendaient autour du feu, se partageant déjà quelques robes et capuchons des croyants maudits.  
-Vous allez bien? S'enquit Denaelle dès qu'elle les vit.  
-Wi. Nou a plin de rob, déclara le troll.  
-Ca devrait suffire, commenta Tirion en passant une robe par dessus son armure.  
-Quel est le plan? Demanda Denaelle en finissant de s'habiller.  
-Nous devons récupérer le cœur, déclara le paladin en ajustant son capuchon.  
-Le récupérer? Pas le détruire?  
-Il s'agit du réceptacle de l'humanité restante d'Arthas. C'est peut être la seule chance pour qu'il soit à nouveau humain.  
-Sans vouloir vous offenser Général, reprit Denaelle, je doute fort que cela soit possible.  
-Pourquoi ça? Vous êtes bien redevenus vous même tout les six.  
-Mais nous, nous n'avons pas volontairement vendu notre âme au Fléau, objecta Denaelle.  
-De toute façon, reprit le paladin, avoir la main sur son cœur, que ce soit pour le sauver ou le détruire, sera un grand atout. Je vais avoir besoin de vos compétences jeune homme, reprit le généralissime en se tournant vers Mok qui tentait d'enfiler une robe trop petite.  
-Mok y vou suit Général.  
-Selama, murmura Donovàn en s'agenouillant devant son chien, reste. Sage.  
Le chien gémit mais obéit, s'allongeant sagement le long de la muraille, poussant un gros soupir canin en voyant son maître s'éloigner.  
-Tout le monde est prêt?  
-Oui Général.  
-Que la Lumière nous vienne en aide, murmura le Généralissime avant de partir d'un pas calme, imitant la démarche des sectateurs.

* * *

-Vite, par ici, murmura le général, précédant ses hommes dans la cathédrale.  
Denaelle jeta un petit regard de sous sa capuche, comptant au passage les sectateurs autour d'eux, assis sur leurs bancs. Ils étaient beaucoup plus qu'eux, suffisamment pour les submerger en cas de soucis. Fort heureusement, ils écoutaient tous le sermon de l'officiant, ne remarquant pas les silhouettes inhabituelles de Mok et Nadezha parmi eux. Le généralissime les mena à un banc libre, vers le fond de la Cathédrale et ils s'installèrent, imitant l'attitude des autres priants.  
-Quelqu'un voit le cœur?  
-Il est proche, murmura soudain Andreas.  
Denaelle tourna la tête vers lui, alarmée par le ton inquiet du jeune humain. Celui ci pliait et dépliait sa main sans gant, celle avec laquelle il avait touché le cœur. Il avait laissé l'autre gant dans le gouffre et n'avait pas encore eut le temps de le remplacer.  
-Andreas?  
-Le cœur se rapproche. Je le sens, répéta Andreas à voix basse.  
Un chœur de murmures s'éleva soudain de la foule autour d'eux, attirant leur attention. Quelques sectateurs approchaient, transportant un bloc de glace mauve à l'aide d'une espèce de palanquin. Ils semblaient épuisés, leurs robes déchirées et l'un d'eux portait un bandage sommaire au bras, mais ils ne posèrent leur charge qu'une fois devant l'officiant, le saluant bien bas.  
-Grand Invocateur Basaleph, salua l'un d'eux avant de désigner le bloc de glace. Nous avons perdus beaucoup des nôtres face aux sans-visages, mais vous revenons victorieux. Nous avons récupéré le Cœur.  
-Parfait. Le Roi Liche sera content, vous serez récompensés mes Enfants. Allez prendre du repos.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura le généralissime. Je sens une présence sombre.  
Denaelle se pencha vers Andreas, imité par Nadezha, lorsque l'humain saisit sa propre main qui s'agitait convulsivement, comme prise d'intenses douleurs.  
-Andreas?  
-Il est là, murmura l'humain.  
-Quoi, qui?  
-Le Roi Liche, répondit Tirion, tourné vers l'entrée de la Cathédrale.  
Un grand silence se fit pendant que le Roi Liche remontait l'allée d'un pas lourd. Donovàn sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Mok'fon grogner à coté de lui, tout son corps vibrant de colère.  
-Mok, calme-toi...  
-Mwen vé li touyer, répondit Mok'fon.  
-Mok, mon lapin, reste calme, reprit Loki en refermant sa main sur son poignet, tu vas nous faire...  
-Des intrus! Tonna un cri.  
Les chevaliers de la mort sentirent leurs estomacs se retourner à cette voix. Ils l'avaient entendue pendant des mois, distillant des ordres répugnants et des félicitations à chacun de leurs meurtres, elle hantait toujours leurs cauchemars certaines nuits.  
La voix du Roi Liche.  
-Nous sommes démasqués, soupira le généralissime d'un ton las avant de tirer son épée de son fourreau, rabattant sa capuche.  
Il se dirigea vers le Roi Liche, arrêté près du Grand Invocateur et de son propre Cœur.  
-Vous pensiez vraiment que vous ne serez pas repérés au sein de mon empire? Demanda le Roi Liche en brandissant son épée maudite.  
-Andreas, viens vite là! S'exclama Denaelle en l'entraînant à la suite de Tirion, alors que les sectateurs commençaient à se lever, les fusillant du regard tout en les encerclant. Les chevaliers et les croisés se mirent dos à dos, sortant leurs armes pour protéger les arrières du général, et Denaelle poussa Andreas au centre, restant près de lui.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a ton bras? Demanda Nadezha en décrochant sa hache de son dos.  
-J'ai mal!  
-Je dois admettre, reprit le Roi Liche, vous n'étiez pas tout à fait... inattendus. J'espère que vous trouverez l'endroit de votre dernier repos... a votre goût.  
Loki caqueta une menace en bas-parler qui ne fit qu'amuser le Roi Liche.  
-Il faudra d'abord m'abattre pour ça, Hortensine Delorme.  
-Hors de ma tête espèce de fou! Grinça Loki.  
-Tu sembles un peu trop confiant, reprit le généralissime, attirant à nouveau l'attention du Roi Liche sur lui. Surtout compte tenu de la façon dont notre dernière rencontre a fini.  
Le Roi Liche eut un mouvement de colère, pointant Deuil-Givre vers le vieux paladin. Andreas tomba à genoux avec un cri étranglé, serrant sa main contre lui.  
-Andreas!  
L'ancien paladin serra les dents, fixant un point à coté du Roi Liche, juste sous son cœur battant. Un enfant blond se tenait là, le regardant d'un air triste, ses traits s'effaçant peu à peu.  
-A notre dernière rencontre, tu avais l'avantage de combattre en terre sainte. Tu t'apercevras vite que la situation est maintenant... inversée.  
-Peut être, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me tenir en terre sainte pour passer Porte-Cendre à travers ton cœur!  
-Denaelle... Tu le vois?  
-Qui ça?  
-Le spectre... sous le cœur...  
L'elfe jeta un regard rapide vers le Roi Liche et son cœur mais secoua la tête, revenant rapidement à sa place dans le cercle.  
-Non, je ne vois rien.  
-Tu bluffes! Tonna le Roi Liche. Tu es un paladin après tout. Votre obsession de la rédemption vas au-delà de la stupidité! Tu ne détruirais pas la seule chance de l'humanité de sauver son fils le plus rebelle! Tu préférerais mourir!  
-Il n'y a rien, murmura Andreas, agenouillé derrière Tirion, il n'y a plus rien... Il disparaît, c'est finit.  
-De quoi parles tu mon enfant? Demanda le généralissime à voix basse, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage.  
-L'humanité d'Arthas disparaît, répondit Andreas alors que l'enfant hochait la tête et s'inclinait vers lui, fermant ses yeux une dernière fois avant de disparaître tout à fait.  
-De quoi? S'exclama le Roi Liche d'un ton furieux.  
-Il n'est plus là, déclara Andreas.  
Le Roi Liche poussa un cri de rage en direction d'Andreas et une vague de douleur secoua le chevalier qui laissa échapper un grognement, serrant les dents et les poings.  
-Occupez-vous de lui! Ordonna le Généralissime.  
-Misérable insecte! Cria le Roi Liche, Traître!  
-Lés-li! S'écria Mok'fon en abattant sa main si violemment sur l'épaule d'Andreas qu'il manqua de le projeter au sol.  
La douleur stoppa si subitement que l'humain en resta sans respirer quelques secondes. Le Roi Liche sembla lui aussi surpris, jetant un regard circonspect au troll.  
-Li sé mwen, grommela le troll d'une voix aussi basse qu'un grondement de fauve.  
-QUI es-tu? Demanda le Roi Liche avant de se tourner brusquement vers le généralissime qui avait profité de l'altercation pour approcher du cœur.  
-Le cœur, dernier vestige de ton humanité, reprit le vieux paladin en fixant l'organe. Il fallait que je l'empêche d'être détruit. Je devais voir de mes propres yeux. Et maintenant, je suis sûr... Il ne reste que des ombres du passé! Il n'y a rien à racheter! S'écria le Généralissime en faisant un bond, levant son épée au dessus de sa tête.  
-NON! PA FE SA! IDIO!  
-NON!  
A peine l'épée eut-t-elle touché le cœur qu'il y eut une grande explosion aveuglante, le souffle projetant croisés, chevaliers et sectateurs à terre sur une bonne trentaine de mètres. Quand Denaelle parvint à se lever, cherchant ses amis par habitude, elle eut la surprise de voir Mok'fon toujours debout, la main sur l'épaule d'Andreas.  
-Mok? Andreas? Ça va?  
L'humain la fixa d'un air égaré et porta la main à son oreille avant de secouer la tête. Il avait été aux premières loges visiblement et son ouïe en avait pâti.  
-Donovàn? Nad?  
-Je suis là, s'exclama Nadezha en relevant un croisé, soignant une blessure aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.  
-Ici! S'exclama Donovàn, soutenant Loki qui, à cause de son faible poids, avait atterrit plus loin qu'eux.  
-Le Généralissime est blessé! Lança un des croisés en s'agenouillant près du corps du paladin.  
Denaelle passa un rapide regard sur le champ de bataille. Le Généralissime était effondré au sol, respirant avec difficulté. Le Grand Invocateur n'avait pas eut cette chance, et gisait devant lui, le corps ravagé par l'explosion. Apparemment, le paladin avait eut le réflexe de se déporter au dernier moment et retomber derrière lui, l'utilisant comme bouclier. Tactique éminemment non paladine, mais efficace pour survivre. Le Roi Liche, lui, était à genoux, la main serrée sur sa poitrine, en proie à une vive douleur. Les sectateurs se levaient à leur tour, encore vacillant. Denaelle inspira et lança des ordres brefs.  
-Nad! Occupe-toi du Généralissime! Tous autour de lui, protégez-le! Loki! Il me faut un portail pour n'importe ou le plus vite possible!  
-Loki est pas dispo! Protesta Donovàn, elle est sonnée!  
-Tu.. Vas payer... pour ça... vieillard, grinça le Roi Liche, à bout de souffle. Tuez-les tous!  
La foule de sectateurs poussa un grand cri de guerre, levant leurs poings, armes et encensoirs.  
Puis il y eut un second cri, bien moins digne, quand les portes de la cathédrale s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passer la totalité des chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène, tous visiblement bien remontés, un grand chevalier de la mort roux en première ligne, accompagné d'un humain et d'un elfe aux cheveux pâle.  
-Courage Croisés! Vous n'êtes pas seuls! Lança Koltira.  
-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que nous nous invitions à la fête, ajouta Thassarian en posant la pointe de son épée sur le sol. J'ai ramené de vieux amis avec moi!  
-On est sauvés, souffla Denaelle.  
Morgraine leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête.  
-Pour la vengeance, mes frères!  
Malgré leur nombre, les sectateurs ne firent pas le poids face à autant de chevaliers de la mort rebelles et ivre de vengeance. Dans la confusion qui suivit, il devint vite impossible de se déplacer sans trébucher sur des cadavres ou des belligérants et Denaelle se tourna vers Nadezha.  
-Il faut qu'on évacue! Il est transportable?  
-Il est choqué, mais rien de grave, assura la draenei, aide-moi à le mettre sur mon dos, je m'en charge.  
-Bien, s'exclama Denaelle en se penchant vers le paladin. Andreas, tu peux courir?  
Andreas la fixa en haussant les épaules, tapotant son oreille et Donovàn lui tapa sur le bras, désignant la porte d'un index péremptoire. L'humain hocha vigoureusement la tête et ils partirent tout les deux en avant, Donovàn trainant une Loki toujours chancelante après lui. Un des croisés aida Denaelle à mettre le Généralissime sur le dos de Nadezha et les filles allèrent les suivre quand l'elfe de nuit s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.  
-Mok? MOK'FON!  
Elle aperçut un sectateur traverser gracieusement les airs, cul par dessus tête, signe imparable qu'il avait été sur le chemin du troll.  
-Je vais le chercher! Lança Denaelle en se précipitant dans sa direction.  
-Faites vite! S'exclama Nadezha avant de partir vers les portes, suivie par les Croisés qui couvraient sa fuite.  
Denaelle joua des coudes et de l'épée dans la foule qui combattait autour d'elle, n'hésitant pas à frapper dans le dos ceux qui bloquait le chemin entre elle et son amant. Le troll avançait sans hésiter, envoyant par dessus son épaule ceux qui se mettaient devant lui. Elle savait que le troll avait une force extraordinaire, en plus de celle des chevaliers de la mort, mais ce ne fut que quand un chevalier de la lame d'ébène vola à son tour qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec lui.  
-Mok! Mok on bat en retraite, il faut protéger le général! Mok!  
Elle parvint à le rattraper par le bras et tira pour l'arrêter, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle.  
-Mok qu'est ce qui te...  
Elle se figea quand il tourna les yeux vers elle.  
Son regard était entièrement jaune.  
Elle le lâcha aussitôt alors qu'un grand sourire dément fleurissait sur les lèvres du troll.  
-Mok?  
-Li pa isit, mwen bél, répondit le troll avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa destination.  
Le Roi Liche.  
A quelques mètres d'eux, qui se relevait difficilement, s'aidant de son épée.  
-Arrière! Ordonna le Roi Liche, relevant les cadavres les plus proches de lui pour le protéger.  
Les mort-vivants se jetèrent sur Mok, mais il n'eut qu'à les effleurer pour qu'ils retombent, à nouveau inerte.  
-Comment... qui es-tu?  
-Mwen chatimen ou, répondit le troll, mwen va tuyer ou, e devore nanm ou!  
-N'approche pas! S'écria le Roi Liche en montant une barrière de protection autour de lui.  
Mok poussa un cri de rage et frappa des deux poings sur la barrière.  
-KAPON! Hurla-t-il.  
Le Roi Liche ne répondit pas, murmurant rapidement une incantation. Morgraine réagit aussitôt, agrippant Denaelle par le bras.  
-Ne reste pas plantée là idiote! Retraite! Il va tous nous tuer avec ce sort! Koltira! Thassarian! Aux portes vite! J'ouvre un portail!  
-Le Roi Liche est gravement blessé! On devrait en profiter! S'exclama Koltira.  
-On ne peux pas l'atteindre avec cette protection, objecta Thassarian, ramassant un chevalier blessé. Ce sort est long à sortir, mais s'il nous touche, on est mort!  
-Il a pas l'air d'être au courant, objecta Koltira en désignant Mok'fon qui s'acharnait sur la barrière à l'aide d'un cadavre de sectateur, hurlant en zandali.  
-MOK! Reviens!  
-On part sans lui! Déclara Morgraine en trainant l'elfe après lui, ouvrant un portail de l'autre main, sautez dedans!  
-Et Mok? S'inquiéta Donovàn en poussant Andreas dans le portail magique  
-Il y a quelque chose d'anormal! Mo..  
Mograine poussa Denaelle à travers le portail et elle se retrouva assise dans la neige, au pied de la Cime des croisés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Donovàn atterrit sur elle, le nez en sang, suivit par Mograine et leurs deux autres supérieurs.  
-Mok!  
-Il ne nous écoute pas, commença Thassarian en tentant de la retenir.  
A travers la distorsion spatiale du portail, Denaelle pouvait toujours voir le troll s'acharner sur la barrière, à mains nues cette fois.  
-MOK! REVIENS!  
Donovàn se releva en chancelant, portant la main à son nez.  
-MOK! Appela-t-il aussi.  
-MOK'FON! Hurla Denaelle.  
Cette fois, le troll stoppa, les mains à plat sur la barrière scintillante. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'apercevoir le portail encore ouvert. Denaelle crut voir ses yeux redevenir bleu, puis à nouveau jaune. Il jeta un regard au Roi Liche, à nouveau au portail et cracha au sol avant de s'écarter avec un dernier geste menaçant vers le Roi Liche. Il se mit ensuite à courir vers le portail qui se refermait.  
-Non! Non maintenez le! Supplia Denaelle en secouant le bras de Morgraine.  
-Je ne peux pas, je suis à ma limite, répondit le chevalier.  
Mok'fon s'élança vers eux, faisant un geste des mains et le portail se rouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter Morgraine. Le troll sauta dans le portail, tête la première, au moment ou une explosion bleutée se déployait derrière lui.  
Le portail se ferma sitôt le troll passé.  
Au même moment, le sol trembla sous leurs pieds et une colonne de lumière bleue s'éleva dans le ciel, dans la direction de la cathédrale.  
-C'était quoi ce sort? Demanda Nadezha, le Généralissime toujours inconscient sur son dos.  
-La colère du Roi Liche, répondit Thassarian.  
Il y eut un petit silence, les vivants reprenant leur souffle, les mort-vivants leurs esprits.  
Et tous se tournèrent vers le troll agenouillé dans la neige, le regard toujours jaune, tremblant de colère.  
-Mok? Murmura Donovàn.  
Le troll leva les poings et les assena sur le sol si brutalement que le sol trembla à nouveau, faisant reculer tout le monde.  
-MODI!  
-D'accord, murmura Donovàn en décrochant son arc de son dos, sortant sa fameuse flèche ensorcelée. J'en ai marre. T'es qui?  
Le troll tourna les yeux vers lui alors que l'elfe bandait son arc dans sa direction.  
-Mwen? Répondit-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Mwen cé Samedi.

**Fin**

_**Petit dico franco troll **_  
_Ca é assez, nou cé rejoind' le Général_  
_Ca suffiras, allons rejoidnre le Général._

_Wi. Nou a plin de rob_  
_Oui, nous avons pleins de robes._

_Mok y vou suit Général._  
_Je vous suis Général._

_Mwen vé li touyer_  
_Je vais le tuer._

_Lés-li! _  
_Laisse-le!_

_Li sé mwen_  
_Il est à moi._

_NON! PA FE SA! IDIO!_  
_NON! NE FAIS PAS CA! IDIOT!_

_Li pa isit, mwen bél_  
_Il n'est pas ici, ma belle._

_Mwen chatimen ou, mwen va tuyer ou, e devore nanm ou!_  
_Je suis ton chatiment, je vais tuer et dévorer ton âme!_

_KAPON! _  
_LACHE!_

_Mwen?Mwen cé Samedi._  
_Moi? Je suis Samedi._


	40. Chapter 40

**La colère du petit elfe**

_Note de l'auteur: suite à quelques témoignages de lecteurs, je vais tenter de rendre les dialogues de Mok un peu plus compréhensible. Pour Samedi, par contre, c'est fait exprès._

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait? Grommela Morgraine. Qui c'est Samedi?  
Le troll se releva lentement, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur le chevalier de la mort.  
-Mwen se pwotekté dé mò, gadyen nan tonm.  
Si Denaelle avait besoin d'une autre preuve, elle était maintenant sure que celui qui parlait n'était pas Mok. La voix était plus grave et rocailleuse et son accent si prononcé qu'elle le comprenait à peine. Morgraine interrogea l'elfe du regard.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?  
Denaelle s'humecta les lèvres, la gorge sèche et tenta de répondre.  
-Il... il a dit... qu'il est le protecteur des morts... Le gardien des tombes.. .c'est ça?  
Le troll hocha la tête.  
-Ton troll? répéta Morgraine.  
-Je... je ne crois pas que ce soit mon troll, murmura Denaelle.  
Samedi sourit et tourna la tête vers Donovàn, qui le menaçait toujours.  
-Tou touyé tou émé ti'ef?  
-Vas-t-en, répéta Donovàn en tirant sur sa corde.  
Le troll leva la main calmement, la posant sur la pointe de la flèche avant de la casser d'un geste négligeant.  
-Mwen pa zamé se lwen, rétorqua la créature en lâchant le métal ensorcelé dans la neige, mwen toujou la. Mwen gade vou, kan vou palé, kan vou dòmi... Kan vou fyaké, acheva-t-il avec un nouveau rire bas.  
La main de Donovàn trembla sur son arc, de rage contenue et Denaelle leva la main avant qu'il ne frappe le troll avec.  
-Donovàn! Non!  
-Se konsa ye pak ant li é mwen.  
-Le pacte? Répéta Donovàn, quel pacte?  
-Sa se pou Mok'fon ke ou dwe la mande, répondit la créature avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Qui que tu sois, reprit Morgraine en se redressant, vas-t-en maintenant.  
-Tou oze mwen pale konsa, ti gason? Gronda le troll en se tournant vers Morgraine.  
-Je suis Darion Morgraine, chef de la lam...  
Il cligna des yeux et le troll se tenait soudain face à lui, sa main serrée sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler.  
-Tou oze. Ti idio. Mwen ka detwi nou yon jès, é kondannen nanm ou nan yon errance etènèl.  
-Mo.. Samedi! Non! Protesta Denaelle en posant la main sur le bras du troll. Il ne faut pas!  
-E poukwa? Mwen te gade ou pou mwa, li se sèlman menase e jener ou.  
-Nous sommes ses soldats, argumenta Denaelle, nous devons lui obéir...  
Le troll eut un grognement méprisant.  
-Non. Ou pa li. Pa a wa liche, ni Th'all, ni Wa humin. A mwen.  
Il relâcha brutalement le chevalier de la mort et le poussa en arrière.  
-Vou pé'ké janm bliye  
Le troll inspira profondément. Et stoppa. Il cligna des yeux, son regard jaune disparaissant au profit des yeux bleus des chevaliers de la mort. Mok'fon regarda d'abord Morgraine, toujours étalé au sol et eut une expression coupable, tendant la main vers le chevalier qui eut un mouvement de recul, portant la main à son épée. Le troll releva le bras en signe de paix et croisa d'abord le regard éberlué de Denaelle, puis celui nettement plus furieux de Donovàn.  
-Ha... hm.. Dono?  
L'elfe baissa son arc et lâcha la flèche détruite dans la neige.  
-Damnú ort...Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Thalassien, répondit Denaelle d'une voix tendue. Il l'insulte.  
-Tu connais le thalassien? S'étonna Nadezha.

-Ça ressemble assez au darnassien pour que je comprenne, oui.

-Dono...  
-Dún do bheal !  
-Il dit « ferme ta gueule » et je suis d'accord! Traduisit Denaelle.  
Le petit elfe attrapa Mok'fon par l'oreille et le tira à sa hauteur, faisant grimacer le troll.  
-Tu viens avec moi! Bastùn!  
-Mé Dono...  
-Dena, tu viens? Demanda l'elfe par dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant vers le bas de la pente.  
-Je vous rejoins. Seigneur Morgraine, ça va?  
-Qu'est... qu'est ce qui viens de...  
-Je m'en charge. Vous devriez vous occuper du Généralissime. Il faut prévenir nos alliés des derniers événements au plus vite.  
-Mais cette chose...  
-Je m'en charge, répéta Denaelle d'un ton froid.  
-Denaelle, soyez prudent avec... cette créature, lança Nadezha, alors que Loki et Andreas échangeaient un regard confus, l'un n'ayant rien entendu de l'échange et l'autre s'était réveillée à la moitié.

-Elune! Qu'est ce que vous m'avez caché ENCORE? Demanda Denaelle en rejoignant ses amants au bas de la pente, à l'abri des oreilles curieuses.  
-Je... je ne suis pas sur... J'espère avoir tort, déclara Donovàn en s'humectant les lèvres, relâchant l'oreille de son amant. Mok? C'était... qui... ce type? A l'intérieur de toi?  
Le troll se frotta l'appendice douloureux tout en jetant un regard coupable à ses amants.  
-Lui.. cé Samedi.  
-Et qui est ce... Samedi? Continua Denaelle.  
-Samedi cé un loa. Le loa dé cimetièrs é dé mor.  
-Loa... Un esprit, murmura Donovàn. Bordel. C'est l'esprit que ta tribu a invoqué.  
-Wii.  
-Ils ne l'ont pas seulement invoqué, ils te l'ont FOURRE DANS LA CABOCHE?  
-Non, non, ca cé pakt. Entre li é Mok'fon.  
-Stop, stop. C'est quoi ce pacte? Demanda Denaelle en s'interposant. C'est quoi cette histoire?  
-Samedi, y aime pas Wa Liche. Ce ke Wa Liche y fé, cé pa naturel, cé mové. Lé mort, y fau ki reste mort. Mé Samedi peu pa fer kék choz, paske Samedi é lié a tribu, peu pa partir. Y peu aider lé chasseurs des zombres, mé pa plus. Kan Mok'fon é revenu au villaj, le sorcier vaudou, y a appelé Samedi. Pour ke... Pour ke Mok'fon y meurt, é son juju, y soit avé cui des zansets. Mé Samedi a pa voulu.  
-Tu étais prêt à mourir sans nous le dire?  
-Nou cé pa émé à ce momen!  
-Toi peut être! Rétorqua l'elfe aussitôt avant de se mordre les lèvres. Continue.  
-Samedi a... a propozé un pakt à Mok'fon. Mok'fon, yé son chwal.  
-Son cheval? Répéta Denaelle.  
-Wii cé... cé vaudou. Ca veu dir ke Mok'fon y porte Samedi. E kan Mok'fon y comba le Fléo... Cé Samedi qui atake.  
Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard atterré et Denaelle se massa les tempes d'un air désespéré, laissant Donovàn synthétiser leurs pensées communes.  
-Tu as un esprit...  
-Un loa...  
-Un ESPRIT fourré dans ta tête? Le Roi Liche t'avait pas suffit?  
-Cé pa par...  
-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta tête qui t'ordonne quoi faire!  
-NON! Samedi é Wa Liche cé pa parey!  
-C'est la foutue même chose!  
-Non, Samedi y fé pa de mal à Mok'fon! Mok'fon é à li! Y protèj Mok'fon!  
-Et une fois que le roi Liche sera mort Mok, qu'est ce qui t'arrivera? Demanda Denaelle.  
Le troll resta muet.  
-Samedi t'a promis de te tuer après, c'est ça? Reprit-t-elle d'un ton froid.  
-C'est une BLAGUE? Protesta Donovàn, si fort qu'un des croisés qui gardait l'entrée de la cible se tourna vers eux.  
-Mé... Dono... tenta le troll en prenant l'elfe par les épaules.  
-Dún do bheal ! Je veux plus t'entendre!  
-Dono atten..  
-Lâche-moi! Gronda l'elfe en poussant le troll des deux mains, fouillant son sac pour sortir ses rênes ensorcelées.  
-Ou vas-tu? S'inquiéta Denaelle.  
-Chercher Selama. Il revient de lui-même, mais je pars à sa rencontre, ça me calmeras, déclara Donovàn en invoquant sa monture.  
Denaelle posa la main sur l'épaule de Donovàn et le prit contre elle.  
-Sois prudent d'accord?  
-Hmph, grommela l'elfe.  
-Et revient en un morceau, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit baiser sur son front.  
L'elfe bougonna à nouveau, trop furieux pour réussir à prendre une inspiration complète et répondre, mais il finit par hocher la tête et déposer un petit baiser sur l'épaule de Denaelle.  
-Tu as ta pierre de foyer?  
Il hocha à nouveau la tête avant d'enfourcher sa monture et la talonner, disparaissant sans adresser un regard à Mok'fon.  
Restée seule avec Mok'fon, Denaelle se tourna vers lui et le troll baissa encore les oreilles, les plaquant presque sur ses épaules d'un air penaud.  
-Tu vas mourir?  
-Non. Samedi a di ki laiss Mok'fon mourri, ki laiss son juju avé cui des zantets. Mé... dan lonten... Kan Mok'fon y e vieu. Kan son temp y sera venu.  
L'elfe hocha la tête en soupirant.  
-Dena é an kòlèr?  
-Non.  
-Non?  
-Je suis juste...déçue que tu ne me l'ai pas dit. J'aurais compris. Enfin j'aime à le penser.  
-Mok'fon é désolé...  
-J'espère. Parce que maintenant, Donovàn est furieux contre toi à raison, que je vais devoir empêcher Morgraine de t'exécuter pour ce que Samedi lui a fait et... Mok comment tu veux que je te fasses confiance après ça?  
-Mok'fon y cach rien mainan. Mok'fon y jure, su sa famiy.  
Denaelle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et soupira, posant son front sur l'épaule de Mok.  
-Tu vas devoir ramper longtemps pour que Donovàn et moi te faisions à nouveau confiance.  
-Mok'fon y rampera, répondit le troll en passant ses bras autour de Denaelle. Mok'fon y.. y veu pa perd Dono et Dena.  
L'elfe eut un petit rire fatigué et posa les mains sur le torse du troll.  
-C'est la première fois que tu admets avoir de l'affection pour nous et il faut que ce soit juste après une dispute.  
-Dena...  
-Retournons à la Cime, déclara l'elfe en ce redressant. Et fais-toi discret le temps que j'arrange les choses avec Morgraine.  
Le troll hocha la tête avec une expression de chien battu et suivit l'elfe vers le quartier général de la Croisade d'Argent.  
-Ha, j'oubliais, reprit Denaelle au moment d'entrer dans la tour.  
-Wii?  
-A partir de ce soir, c'est CEINTURE. Et tu dors avec Loki.

**FIN**

_**Gros dico franco elfe troll (j'aime pas quand il est bavard)**_  
_Mwen se pwotekté dé mò, gadyen nan tonm._  
_Je suis le protecteur des morts, gardien des tombes._

_Tou touyé tou émé ti'ef?_  
_Tu tuerais ton amant, petit elfe?_

_Mwen pa zamé se lwen, mwen toujou la. Mwen gade vou, kan vou palé, kan vou dòmi... Kan vou fyaké,_  
_Je ne suis jamais loin, je suis toujours là. Je vous regarde, quand vous parlez, quand vous dormez... Quand vous baisez._

_Se konsa ye pak ant li e mwen._  
_C'est comme ça qu'est le pacte entre lui et moi._

_Sa se pou Mok'fon ke ou dwe la mande_  
_Ca c'est à Mok'fon que tu dois le demander._

_Ou oze mwen pale konsa, ti gason?_  
_Tu oses me parler ainsi, petit garçon?_

_Ou oze. Ti idio. Mwen ka detwi nou yon jès, é kondannen nanm ou nan yon errance etènèl._  
_Tu oses. Petit idiot. Je pourrais te détruire d'un geste et condamner ton âme à une errance éternelle._

_E poukwa? Mwen te gade ou pou mwa, li se sèlman menase e jener ou._  
_Et pourquoi? Je vous observe depuis des mois, il ne fait que vous menacer et vous gêner_

_Non. Ou pa li. Pa a wa liche, ni Th'all, ni Wa humin. A mwen._  
_Non. Vous n'êtes pas à lui. Pas au Roi Liche, ni Thrall, ni le Roi humain. Vou êtes à moi._

_Vou pé'ké janm bliye_  
_Ne l'oubliez jamais._

_Damnú ort...Go n-ithe an cat thú, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat._  
_Sois maudit. Que le chat te dévore et le diable dévore le chat._

_Dún do bheal !_  
_Ferme ta gueule!_

_Bastùn_  
_Batard._

_Lui, cé Samedi._  
_Lui, c'est Samedi._  
_  
__Samedi cé un loa. Le loa dé cimetièrs é dé mor._  
_C'est un esprit. L'esprit des cimetières et des morts._

_Non, non, ca cé pak. Ant li é Mok'fon._  
_Non, non ça c'es tle pacte. Entre lui et moi._

_Lui.. cé Samedi._  
_Lui, c'est Samedi_

_Samedi cé un loa. Le loa dé simityè é dé mò._  
_Samedi es tun loa. Le Loa des cimetières et des morts._

_Non, non, ca cé pakt. Entre li é Mok'fon._  
_Non, non, c'est un pacte. Entre lui et moi._

_Samedi, y aime pas Wa Liche. Ce ke Wa Liche y fé, cé pa naturel, cé mové. Lé mort, y fau ki reste mort. Mé Samedi peu pa fer kék choz, paske Samedi é lié a tribu, peu pa partir. Y peu aider lé chasseurs des zombres, mé pa plus. Kan Mok'fon é revenu au villaj, le sorcier vaudou, y a appelé Samedi. Pour ke... Pour ke Mok'fon y meurt, é son juju, y soit avé cui des zansets. Mé Samedi a pa voulu._  
_Samedi n'aime pas le Roi Liche. Ce que le Roi Liche fait, c'est pas naturel, c'est mal. Les morts doivent rester mort. Mais Samedi ne peut rien y faire, parce qu'il es tlié à la tribu, il ne peut pas partir. Il peut aider les chasseurs des ombres, mais pas plus. Quand Mok'fon est revenu au village, le sorcier vaudou a appellé Samedi. Pour que Mok'fon meurt, et que son juju soit avec celui de ses ancêtres. Mais Samedi n'a pas voulu._

_Nou cé pa émé à ce momen!_  
_Nous n'étions pas amants à ce moment!_

_Samedi a... a propozé un pakt à Mok'fon. Mok'fon, yé son chwal._  
_Samedi a... il m'a proposé un pacte. Je suis son cheval._

_Wii cé... cé vaudou. Ca veu dir ke Mok'fon y porte Samedi. E kan Mok'fon y comba le Fléo... Cé Samedi qui atake._  
_Oui cé... cé du vaudou. Ca veut dire que je porte Samedi. Et quand je cobmat le Fléau, c'est Samedi qui attaque._

_Cé pa par..._  
_C'est pas par..._

_NON! Samedi é Wa Liche pa parey!_  
_NON! Le Roi Liche et Samedi, ce n'est pas pareil!_

_Non, Samedi y fé pa de mal à Mok'fon! Mok'fon é à li! Y protèj Mok'fon!_  
_Non, Samedi il ne me fera pas de mal! Je suis à lui! Il me protège!_

_Wi, mé.._  
_Oui, mais.._

_Mé... Dono..._  
_Mais, Dono..._

_Dún do bheal !_  
_Ta gueule!_

_Dono atten.._  
_Dono attend..._

_Non. Samedi a di ki laiss Mok'fon mourri, ki laiss son juju avé cui des zantets. Mé... dan lonten... Kan Mok'fon y e vieu. Kan son temp y sera venu.__  
__Non. Samedi m'a dit qu'il me laissera mourir, qu'il laissera mon juju avec celui des ancêtres. Mais... dans longtemps. Quand Mok'fon sera vieux. Quand son temps sera venu._

_Dena é an kòlèr?_  
_Tu es en colère?_

_Mok'fon é désolé..._  
_Je suis désolé._

_Mok'fon y cach rien mainan. Mok'fon y jure, su sa famiy._  
_Je ne cache rien maintenant. Je le jure, sur ma famille._

_Mok'fon y rampera. Mok'fon y.. y veu pa perd Dono et Dena._  
_Je ramperais. Je.. Je ne veux pas vous perdre._


	41. Chapter 41

**Norfendre, ton univers impitoyaaaable**  
_(Kirin, c'est de ta faute ce titre, assume!)_

-Tu as merdé en beauté, conclut Andreas.  
Mok'fon soupira et hocha la tête, jetant un petit regard penaud à Loki quand elle se leva sans un mot et partit en trottinant.  
-Loki? Appela Andreas.  
-Je m'occupe de Donovàn, lança la réprouvé par dessus son épaule.  
-Il boude à l'enclos des dragons, indiqua l'humain avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le troll, penché par dessus le feu de cuisine. Comment tu as put nous cacher ça?  
-Mok'fon é désolé...  
-Je veux bien le croire. Tu as un... Un de tes dieux dans le crâne. Tu aurais put au moins le dire à Donovàn et Denaelle.  
Mok'fon soupira derechef et poussa légèrement Andreas pour aller chercher un autre chaudron. Depuis leur retour, il s'était réfugié dans la cuisine sommaire de la caserne et se contentait de préparer les repas.  
Personne ne s'en plaignait. Les dragons avaient trouvés une nouvelle source de viande fraîche ( 'des chèvres, GRANDES COMME CA! Tu te rends compte Donovàn?' 'Tu es sur que ce ne sont pas des vaches plutôt?' ) et avec le talent culinaire du troll, le quotidien était nettement amélioré. Certains avaient été méfiant, ayant assisté au combat de la Cathédrale ou a la scène qui avait eut lieu devant la Cime, mais la perspective de manger un vrai repas et non pas un bouillon au goût de semelle les avait fait changer d'avis.  
-Andreas... Ti... ti aurai compri si Mok'fon avé di ça?  
-Oui!  
-Non. Non ti aurai pa compri. Dono a pa compri. Dono croi ke Samedi é wa Liche, cé pareil.  
-Et ce n'est pas le cas?  
Le troll jeta un regard outragé à son ami.  
-Non! Ha loa... Ti compren pa.  
Le troll attrapa une grosse pièce de viande et la trancha rapidement, tout en tentant d'expliquer.  
-Lé loa, cé pa dieu. Cé esprit. Cé être partou.  
-Comme des fantômes? Je croyais que c'était mauvais un fantôme...  
-Mok'fon cherch le mot. Vou cé pa avoir lé bon. Hm. Alor, un mort, y peu deveni un esprit perdu, ou un ancet ki protèj sa famiy. Un ancet, cé un petit loa. Un esprit perdu, cé mové, ca protèj pas. Lé Loas, y protèj lé trolls. En échanj, lé trolls, y font dé sacrifisse, y donnen dé os é du rhum, dé jolie choz, passque ca, lé loa y aiment bien.  
-D'accord fit Andreas après un moment pour comprendre le discours du troll, mais quel est le rapport avec le roi liche alors?  
-Lé loa y parlent o trolls. E dé foi, y font dé pakts. Le Loa, il é dan un troll, é il aid le troll. Il donne pouvoir, ou force. Pou lé troll, cé normal. Cé pa possession. Cé pa manipulation. Cé pa comm Wa Liche. Cé être deu dan une têt. Samedi, y peu pa forcé Mok'fon a fér ce ke Mok'fon veu pas.  
-Mais.. il te parle?  
-Tou le tem, soupira le troll en jetant la viande dans le chaudron.  
-Et il te dit quoi?  
-Mok'fon veu pa en parler.  
-Pourquoi? S'inquiéta Andreas.  
-Samedi, cé un perver, grommela le troll.  
-Un dieu pervers? J'en veux bien moi, lança une voix grave.  
Mok'fon et Andreas se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée et virent Munch, appuyé sur le montant, hilare.  
-Lé loa cé pa dieu.  
-Un simple détail technique, déclara l'orc en entrant, allant s'asseoir à la grande table de la cuisine, suivit par Melt qui vint aussitôt se cacher sous la table.  
-Le repas est prêt? Ça sent bon! S'exclama Jayde en entrant à son tour.  
-Comment ça se fait que vous puissiez manger? S'étonna Né-Du-soleil en entrant à son tour, couvert de neige, le bout de son nez et des oreilles rougit par le froid.  
-Hé, ca cé cuizin, cé pa fé pou le blabla! Protesta Mok'fon.  
-Je venais chercher un thé à la menthe, quémanda le jeune croisé.  
-Et nous des ragots, continua Jayde alors que d'autres croisés et chevaliers entraient à leur tour, s'entassant dans la pièce.  
-Vou cé rien de mieu à fér? Grommela Mok'fon en versant un thé à Né-Du-Soleil pendant que Jayde s'asseyait à son tour, tapotant Melt du bout du pied pour qu'il se pousse.  
-On a finit nos corvées, les gardes manger sont pleins, les blessés soignés, on attend juste que le Général soit de nouveau sur ses pieds, déclara Munch.  
-On a tout le temps pour les ragots d'ici là, renchérit Jayde.  
-Vous n'avez pas peur que Samedi essaye de vous tuer comme avec Morgraine? S'enquit Andreas.  
-Entre nous, reprit Jayde, je respecte le seigneur Morgraine, mais parler comme ça à un dieu...  
-Lé loa cé pa dieu, répéta Mok'fon d'un ton las en servant un autre croisé en thé brûlant.  
-Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, acheva l'elfe en subtilisant la tasse de Né-Du-Soleil, au grand dam du jeune croisé.  
-Samedi y vou fé pa de mal, grommela Mok'fon en se tournant à nouveau vers ses fourneaux, remplissant le pot d'eau bouillante tirée d'un chaudron.  
-Tu en a l'air bien sur gamin, reprit le croisé Dalfors en tirant sur sa pipe.  
Le troll baissa les yeux sur le nain et hocha la tête.  
-Nou cé mort, mé nou cé avoir personne pour protéjé nou. Samedi di ke nou, cé à li. Li cé protéj nou juska ce ke nou vouloir repo.  
Le silence retomba sur la cuisine et les chevaliers de la mort échangerent des regards significatif avant de tous commencer à hocher la tête ou murmurer leur accord.  
-Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'un dieu vous clame comme sien? S'étonna Né-Du-soleil en tentant de reprendre sa tasse.  
-Lé loa cé pa... ho fakk, person y écout Mok'fon? Marmonna le troll dans son coin.  
-Au moins, objecta Jayde en abandonnant la tasse, quelqu'un se soucie de nous.  
Elle sursauta en sentant soudain une grande main sur sa tête, lui caresser les cheveux comme à une petite fille. Mok'fon était penché sur elle, souriant paisiblement.  
Ses yeux étaient jaune.  
-Ou ka avé zansets ou yo, murmura Samedi, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux avant de se redresser, laissant Mok'fon reprendre l'usage de son corps.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Munch.  
-Je suis pas sur, répondit Andreas, quelque chose au sujet des ancêtres.  
-Jayde? S'enquit Munch.  
L'elfe joignit les mains devant son visage et fit quelque chose qui surpris tout ceux qui la connaissaient.  
Elle inclina la tête devant Mok'fon.  
-Merci, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.  
Un chevalier sortit sans un mot. Plusieurs autres cessèrent de respirer, plongés dans leurs pensées et Melt sortit de sous la table, posant son menton sur le genou de Munch. Mis mal à l'aise par l'ambiance, les croisés présents se jetèrent des regards inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'Andreas reprenne la parole.  
-Bon, et bien... tant que vous êtes ici, autant en profiter. Mok a besoin d'aide, déclara Andreas en essayant de chiper un morceau de ragoût. Il traverse une grave crise de couple.  
-Touch pa, gronda Mok avec une tape sur ses doigts.  
-Moi j'aide pas, déclara Munch d'un ton bourru, je suis jaloux. Il a deux amants.  
-Ce n'est pas ton rôle en tant que meilleur ami? Demanda un des croisés à Andreas.  
-Ma fiancé épouse mon père, je ne crois pas que ça inspire confiance pour des conseils matrimoniaux. Bon est ce que quelqu'un est capable ici de donner des conseils?  
Un autre petit silence retomba sur la troupe rassemblée dans la cuisine. Un chevalier noir leva la main.  
-J'ai été marié avant ma mort.  
-Ha, tu peux l'aider?  
-Ma femme m'a assassiné.  
-On oublie. Suivant?

* * *

-C'était un pari risqué Général, déclara Denaelle alors que Nadezha aidait un médecin à refaire les pansements du paladin. Détruire le cœur et l'humanité d'Arthas aurait très bien put renforcer le Roi Liche.  
-Il l'aurait fait lui même depuis longtemps si c'était le cas, rétorqua le vieil homme, installé dans un lit aussi grossier que ceux des casernes. A vrai dire, j'espérais un peu que détruire le cœur le tuerais.  
-Dommage, grommela Morgraine, assis devant la cheminée, dans un des deux fauteuils de la pièce.  
-Voilà Général, reprit le médecin. Interdiction formelle de prendre part aux combats pour au moins une semaine.  
-Je verrais ce que je peux faire à ce sujet, répondit le vieil homme.  
-Vous feriez mieux d'obéir Général, ou je réquisitionne cette jeune dame pour vous surveiller, rétorqua le médecin. Elle a déjà enchaîné nos deux invités à leurs lits en les menaçant de l'insertion douloureuse de ses totems s'ils ne se tenaient pas tranquille.  
-Dans le nez, précisa Nadezha quand Denaelle lui jeta un regard horrifié. Je les ais menacé de leur fourrer mes totems dans le nez.  
-Mais le Roi Liche pourrait reprendre des forces pendant ce temps, reprit le Général en se tournant vers les chevaliers de la mort.  
-Pas selon les rapports des espions, intervint Denaelle. D'après Né-Du-Soleil et Pénumbrius, il continue le rappel de ses hommes à la Citadelle. Même les fiefs qui lui étaient encore acquis sont peu à peu désertés. Il ne ferait pas ça s'il était sûr de reprendre toutes ses forces rapidement.  
-Vous avez lut les rapports d'espionnage? S'étonna le paladin.  
-Vous êtes restés inconscient deux jours, Général. Votre second étant blessé aussi, le Haut Croisé Dalfors a demandé notre assistance. Nous avons juste observé le Fléau, classé les informations...  
-Et prévenu les autres factions de cette victoire, ajouta Morgraine.  
-Nous ne devrions pas tarder à avoir des réponses d'ail...  
Une lueur bleue apparut au centre de la pièce, laissant vite place à une jeune femme blonde avec un air paniqué sur le visage.  
-Dame Portvaillant?  
-Garrosh Hurlenfer a défié le Roi Wrynn en duel et Yogg Saron est libre! Lâcha la jeune femme d'un seul trait.  
-Quoi? S'exclama Morgraine, figé debout, la main sur son épée.  
-Quand? Ajouta le Général en se levant, crispant sa main sur ses côtes.  
-Qui est libre? Reprit Denaelle.

* * *

-Toujours en colère contre lui?  
Donovàn tourna la tête vers Loki, détachant son regard d'Actarus et Selama qui jouaient dans la neige. Il s'était d'abord inquiété de voir le chien jouer avec le dragon, craignant qu'ils ne se blessent, mais leurs peaux écailleuse mutuelle les protégeait des flammes de l'un et des crocs de l'autre, leur permettant de lutter et jouer sans s'amocher.  
-Qui ça?  
-Mok'fon.  
-Je connais personne de ce nom, grommela Donovàn en jetant un regard à Actarus qui avait réussi à bloquer Selama entre ses pattes avant et farfouillait du museau dans sa crinière.  
-Par la Dame Noire, Donovàn, tu es aussi rancunier qu'un réprouvé, déclara Loki en s'asseyant sur le rocher sur lequel l'elfe était juché.  
Ils observèrent un moment l'animal et le dragon s'agiter dans la neige, Donovàn rappelant l'un ou l'autre à l'ordre de temps en temps. Ils virent Pénumbrius atterrir avec délicatesse et aider un nain fourbu à descendre de son dos avant de reprendre forme elfique et l'aider à retourner dans la tour. Finalement Donovàn soupira et tourna à nouveau la tête vers son amie.  
-Tu viens me donner des conseils matrimoniaux?  
-Ombre, non! Donovàn, j'ai été déterrer mon époux après mon réveil et j'ai mit le feu à sa carcasse pour qu'il ne revienne jamais.  
L'elfe jeta un regard éberlué à son amie.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'avait fait pour que tu le haïsse ainsi?  
-Mariage forcé, suivit d'une nuit de noce catastrophique et ses abus d'à peu près toutes les servantes de notre demeure. Sans compter que lorsque je suis tombée malade de la peste, il m'a jetée hors du manoir et s'est enfermé à double tour en me laissant mourir dehors comme un chien.  
-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre de mauvaise humeur, ma belle.  
Loki lui tapota gentiment le genou puis se pencha en avant quand Selama vint voir son maître, un os ressemblant horriblement à un fémur humanoïde dans la gueule.  
-Remet ça ou tu l'a trouvé! Ordonna Donovàn, quelqu'un le cherche peut être!  
Le chien gémit de dépit mais obéit, repartant en courant, suivit par Acturus qui bondissait dans la neige, traçant de grandes tranchées dans la poudreuse.  
-Attend Selama!  
Loki se redressa et regarda Donovàn qui s'abîma dans le taillage d'une nouvelle flèche pour sa pointe ensorcelée.  
-Alors. Pourquoi es-tu en colère?  
-Il ne t'a pas dit? Demanda l'elfe sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.  
-Denaelle lui a ordonné de nous expliquer la nature de son pacte avec le Loa Samedi. Il a sagement obéit.  
-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes?  
-Qu'est ce qui te met le plus en colère dans tout ça? Qu'il ait fait un pacte avec le Loa? Qu'il soit prêt à mourir? Ou qu'il ne t'en ait rien dit?  
Donovàn se redressa en levant les mains au ciel, ouvrant la bouche pour se lancer dans une diatribe enflammée.  
Et la referma.  
-C'est ce que je pensais. Tu ne sais pas.  
-Bien sur que je sais! Laisse-moi juste le temps de remettre mes idées en place!  
Loki lui jeta un regard dubitatif et la colère de l'elfe retomba, ainsi que ses oreilles.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est prêt à mourir? Finit-t-il par demander d'une petite voix. D'accord, il n'a plus sa famille, il n'a plus sa tribu, mais il nous as nous... Il a Denaelle. Ce n'est pas assez?  
-Il ne va pas mourir Donovàn. Samedi lui a promis de le laisser reposer avec ses ancêtres, ça ne signifie pas qu'il le tueras une fois le Roi Liche mort.  
-Hein?  
-Tu devrais laisser les gens finir de parler avant de partir en hurlant Donovàn, ricana Loki.  
L'elfe eut la décence de sembler un peu embarrassé. Un tout petit peu.  
-Maintenant que ce malentendu est réparé... Es-tu toujours en colère?  
-Il ne nous as quand même rien dit. Et je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la tête.  
-Ca, je ne peux rien dire, je suis dans le même cas que toi. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les voix dans ma tête.  
-Quoi?  
-Tous les réprouvés entendent la voix du Roi Liche. Particulièrement ici. J'ai la tête remplie du murmure du Fléau. Ça bourdonne sans cesse. Et des fois... Des fois je l'entend lui... Quand il est content, ou quand il est furieux.  
Loki tourna la tête vers son ami et lui adressa un petit sourire, posant sa main osseuse sur son épaule.  
-Il ne nous dirige pas Donovàn. Il ne peut pas, pas tant que notre volonté est forte, que notre haine brûle. C'est pour cela que nous haïssons Donovàn. Nous haïssons de toutes nos forces pour ne pas retomber entre ses griffes. Les faibles redeviennent les siens. Les forts sont libres.  
-Je l'ignorais, avoua Donovàn.  
Loki lui sourit et tapota son épaule avant de regarder Selama tenter d'escalader le dos d'Acturus.  
-Peu le savent en dehors des réprouvés. Si ça s'apprenaient, beaucoup demanderaient notre exécution.  
-Je ne dirais rien.  
-Merci mon lapin.  
-Mais toi tu... tu n'as pas... tu n'as pas l'air de haïr.  
-Ho, je le hais lui. Je haïssais Putrescin aussi, ajouta-t-elle, mais il y a d'autre façon d'échapper à son contrôle.  
-Comment tu fais alors?  
-J'aime ma Reine.  
La bouche de Donovàn se ferma dans un petit claquement sec.  
-Sors moi cet esprit du caniveau, lapin, reprit Loki avec un froncement de sourcil amusé. Je l'aime comme une mère, comme une sœur, pas comme une amante.  
-Je ne pensais même pas à...  
-Et je vous aime vous, acheva Loki, coupant définitivement la parole à Donovàn. Toi. Et Denaelle. Et Andreas. Et Nadezha... Même Mok'fon, que l'Ombre préserve sa tête de cochon.  
-Comme un frère alors, hein? Sinon Denaelle va pas être contente, ajouta Donovàn d'un ton forcé.  
-Pas toi?  
Donovàn ricana et secoua la tête.  
-Quoi, Moi? Amoureux? Non sans façon, pas pour moi, je suis déjà content qu'ils me laissent rester avec eux alors...  
-Je suis morte Donovàn, pas idiote, rétorqua Loki.  
Donovàn se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de s'intéresser au fait qu'Acturus soit en train de nettoyer consciencieusement son chien à grand coup de langue.  
-C'est... c'est stupide. Je ne devrais pas... Ça ne mèneras à rien...  
-Pourquoi?  
-L'amour tue.  
-Je crois bien que c'est la seule chose qu'on ne m'ait jamais sortit sur l'amour.  
-Aimer trop fort... ça peut tuer.  
-Est-ce vécu?  
-Non, non... pas directement. C'est... Mes parents. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, mais ils avaient presque cent quatre vingt ans de mariage. Ils s'aimaient vraiment. Mère était magistère. Très puissante à l'époque. Elle avait épousé Père qui n'était que Forestier et avait à peu près autant de compétence magique qu'une pierre. Ils se disputaient souvent pour décider si Aislinn et moi devions devenir forestier ou mage. Au final c'est Mère qui a gagné.  
-Pardon?  
-J'aurais dut être mage. Non, juré, ne fais pas cette tête là!  
-Alors pourquoi? Demanda Loki en désignant Selama dont c'était le tour de laver le dragon.  
-Le puits de soleil a été corrompu, puis détruit, déclara Donovàn. J'ai brûlé nos livres de magie, je.. ne voulais pas que Aislinn et moi succombions à la tentation... Beaucoup de mages sont tombés à cause de l'infection nécromante et plus encore avec le manque arcanique. Plus puissant était l'elfe, pire était le manque. Mère en est morte. Et Père l'a suivit.  
-Il s'est tué?  
-Il n'a même pas eut besoin. Il s'est juste affaibli. Et il est mort. Il aurait dut survivre, les forestiers n'ont presque pas été touché par le manque, il n'avait juste... pas la force de lutter. Aimer peut tuer.  
-Et moi aimer me sauve. Aimer peut aider aussi, reprit Loki en passant un bras autour des épaules de Donovàn.  
L'elfe se raidit au contact, mais au bout de quelques secondes, finit par se laisser faire, appuyant sa joue sur les cheveux cassants de la réprouvée.  
-Je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui.  
-Je crains qu'il soit trop tard.  
-C'est ça qui me fait peur.

* * *

-Hurlenfer a fait quoi?  
-Provoqué le Roi Wrynn en duel dans la Citadelle Pourpre, répondit Dame Portvaillant en frissonnant.  
Nadezha fut aussitôt en alerte, retirant sa cape pour la draper autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle ne portait que sa robe de mage, habituellement tout juste assez chaude pour vivre en Kalimdor. La tour de la Cime était chauffée, mais mal isolée et tous ses habitants (ou du moins les vivants) se couvraient presque autant que lorsqu'ils sortaient, la pauvre humaine allait geler sur place en moins d'une heure.  
-Oh pour l'amour d'Elune, murmura Denaelle en se frottant le visage.  
-Comment ça s'est finit? Demanda le généralissime Tirion.  
-Pas de blessé, fort heureusement répondit la mage en se laissant tomber sur la chaise que lui proposait Nadezha. Rhonin a réussit à les séparer à temps.  
-Et diplomatiquement?  
-Hurlenfer ne connaît pas la signification du mot diplomatique, grommela Morgraine.  
-Wrynn n'a plus confiance dans le Kirin'Tor. Il leur a... Déclaré de se débrouiller seuls avec le problème d'Ulduar.  
-Comme si nous n'avions pas suffisamment à faire avec le Roi Liche, soupira Tirion.  
-Ce n'est pas notre problème, grinça Morgraine. Notre but est le Roi Liche.  
-Mais sans le soutient de l'Alliance et de la Horde, nous ne pourrons pas faire tomber la Citadelle, lui rappela Denaelle. Qui est Yogg Saron?  
-Une créature que les Anciens Dieux eux même ont enfermés dans les tréfonds de la terre, répondit la jeune mage.  
-Buvez ça, conseilla Nadezha en lui versant un verre d'alcool.  
-Je ne suis pas sure...  
-Ça vous réchaufferas et vous calmeras, déclara la draenei en posant le verre devant elle.  
Dame Portvaillant hésita quelques secondes mais finit par obéir, vidant le petit verre d'une gorgée. Le rouge lui vint aussitôt aux joues et elle cligna rapidement des yeux, retenant ses larmes.  
-Merci, finit-t-elle par croasser. C'est fort.  
-Que fait la Horde concernant la libération de Yogg-saron? Demanda le Généralissime.  
-Le Chef de guerre tente de trouver des forces à envoyer à Ulduar, je crains que ça ne soit pas suffisant, répondit Dame Portvaillant.  
-Et il va donc rappeler des hommes de la Couronne des Glaces, murmura Denaelle d'un ton pensif.  
-Comment savez...  
-C'est logique, répondit Denaelle avec un soupir.  
-S'il retire des forces de la Couronne, commença Morgraine, nous risquons de perdre les positions que nous avons reprises au Fléau.  
-Il faut convaincre le roi Wrynn d'envoyer aussi des forces à Ulduar, conclut Denaelle, mais comment?  
-Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de neutre, de diplomate, qu'il connaisse déjà et capable d'argumenter avec implacabilité, déclara le généralissime.  
-Mais qui? Lui demanda Denaelle avant de s'apercevoir qu'il lui souriait.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Morgraine qui hochait la sienne d'un air entendu, puis vers Dame Portvaillant qui lui sourit aimablement.  
-Seigneurs, la dernière fois que j'ai été confrontée au Roi Wrynn, j'ai faillit lui retourner une paire de gifles et vous voulez que j'aille parlementer avec lui?  
-Vous avez réussi à faire changer Morgraine d'avis concernant l'exécution de votre troll.  
-J'ai un intérêt particulier à la survie de ce troll.  
-Votre troll? Répéta la mage d'un ton interrogatif.  
-Son amant, précisa le généralissime.  
La blonde sembla stupéfaite quelques secondes.  
-Est-ce possible?  
-Oui, soupira Denaelle.  
-Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit sur les tr...  
-Oui, OUI c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est la première question que tout le monde pose? Grommela Denaelle.

* * *

-Mok, Andreas? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Denaelle en entrant dans la cuisine, voyant le troll entouré de chevaliers de la mort et de croisés plus ou moins hilares.  
-Longue tradition des réunions viriles, répondit Andreas. On le chambre.  
-Hey! Protesta Jayde. Viril toi même!  
-Vou cé murka, grommela le troll en touillant le chaudron devant lui.  
-Je vais avoir besoin de toi Andreas.  
-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda l'humain alors que Mok'fon se tournait, alarmé.  
-Je viens d'être promue ambassadrice de la Lame d'ébène. Dame Portvaillant va me transporter à Hurlevent dans moins d'une heure.  
-Ti pa parti seule! Protesta Mok'fon.  
-C'est pour cela qu'Andreas et Nadezha viennent avec moi. Mok, je ne peux pas y aller avec toi, ni Loki et Donovàn.  
-Mé...  
-Je suis en mission diplomatique auprès du Roi Wrynn, il ne réagira pas bien à la présence d'anciens hordeux.  
-Ouch, marmonna Munch tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je compatis avec elle.  
-Qu'est ce que tu dis sur mon roi, toi? Protesta une humaine.  
-Qu'il a un caractère de merde.  
-Pas faux, admit l'humaine.  
-Mok'fon aim pa ça.  
-Moi non plus. Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, un ou deux jours grand maximum. J'ai lié ma pierre de foyer à la Cime des croisés, au moindre problème je serais de retour aussitôt.  
Le troll soupira mais hocha la tête, vaincu par les arguments de son amante. Celle ci lui effleura la joue avec un petit sourire.  
-Essaye d'en profiter pour faire la paix avec Donovàn, d'accord?  
-Vi Dena.  
Leurs oreilles à tous deux frémirent et ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la troupe de guerriers qui les observait en ricanant.  
-Lequel d'entre vous a demandé le bisou?

* * *

-Je te confierais bien Selama...  
-Je suis sure que le Roi Wrynn va adorer un grand chien démoniaque qui fait ses besoins sur ses tapis.  
-Ça va, il sait aller dehors maintenant, protesta Donovàn en grattant son familier derrière les oreilles.  
-Selama ne m'obéirais pas de toute façon, déclara Denaelle en fermant son sac. J'ai besoin de paraître aussi peu menaçante que possible.  
-Tu fais presque une tête de plus que le Roi, comment tu vas arriver à faire ça?  
-Charme féminin, répondit Denaelle avant de se pencher sur Donovàn, déposant un baiser sur son front. Essaye de discuter avec Mok, d'accord?  
-Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là, soupira Donovàn en tendant les bras pour les passer autour de la taille de Denaelle.  
-Ça va? S'inquiéta la grande elfe, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
Donovàn grommela et posa le front sur son plastron, grognant à nouveau quand il s'érafla le nez sur les gravures dans le métal.  
-J'ai juste réfléchi. Tu es autorisée à te moquer si tu veux.  
-Je n'oserais pas, rétorqua Denaelle en passant les bras à son cou.  
Au début, ça avait été étrange pour tout les deux de s'enlacer ainsi. Denaelle avait l'habitude des hommes plus grands qu'elle et Donovàn d'être plus petit que ses amants mâle, mais au bout de quelques jours, ils avaient cessés de se sentir gênés. Les gens autour d'eux avaient tendance à y regarder à deux fois quand ils les surprenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et un ou deux s'étaient moqués de Donovàn pour être plus petit que sa compagne, ce à quoi l'elfe de sang avait démontré qu'il y avait un avantage indéniable à faire une tête de moins que sa petite amie.  
Il n'avait fallut que dix minutes à Denaelle pour ne plus être embarrassée d'avoir la tête de Donovàn dans son décolleté.  
Désormais, c'était elle qui attirait Donovàn dans son giron la plupart du temps.  
-Et ça donne quoi cette réflexion? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
-Je l'aime, avoua Donovàn.  
-Je sais.  
-... J'ai peur qu'il se fiche totalement que je... que je l'aime...  
-Ho non... murmura Denaelle en posant sa joue sur le crâne de Donovàn. Il ne s'en fiche pas.  
-Tu as vu les tours stupides qu'il nous fait? A jouer les héros il va finir par y laisser des plumes.  
-Écoutez qui parle.  
-Hé, je suis impulsif mais pas totalement suicidaire non plus, rétorqua l'elfe de sang... Lui il est prêt à mourir pour nous.  
-Il ne va pas mourir, Samedi ne va pas le tuer...  
-Mais si il a un jour le choix entre sacrifier sa vie et la notre, il choisira les nôtres. Je le sais. Il me l'a dit lui même. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il prend autant de risques? Demanda Donovàn en relevant le nez.  
-Hein?  
-Pour ne pas qu'on les prenne. Voilà pourquoi. Le duel à l'Achérus, égorger les démons avant qu'ils nous touchent... je peux te citer des dizaines d'exemples.  
-Ca prouve surtout que nous comptons pour lui...  
-Si nous comptions vraiment pour lui, grommela le rouquin, il ferait tout pour rester en vie et avec nous!  
-Encore une fois, je suis d'accord. Et ce sera ceinture pour lui tant qu'il n'aura pas comprit ça et ne se sera pas excusé.  
-Tu es sans pitié, murmura Donovàn avant de reposer son visage dans le giron de Denaelle.  
-Dès que je reviens, on en rediscute tous les trois, déclara la grande elfe. On ne peut pas continuer à s'ignorer mutuellement.  
-Comme d'habitude, tu as raison. Je peux continuer à bouder encore un peu? J'aime faire semblant d'avoir le dernier mot.  
-J'avais remarqué, déclara Denaelle avant de chatouiller une oreille de Donovàn. Il faut que j'y aille, Dame Portvaillant va m'attendre, alors retire ton nez de mes seins, petit pervers.  
-Ce serais beaucoup plus confortable si tu n'insistais pas pour porter une armure en plaque, grommela Donovàn en se frottant le bout du nez.  
-Je te promet que dès que le roi Liche est mort, je porterais une belle robe en soie confortable.  
-Je te l'offrirais moi même s'il faut!  
-Laisse-moi me méfier quelques secondes...  
-Ce sera une robe décente, promit Donovàn. Enfin... Pour une elfe de sang.  
-Pervers.  
-Tu aimes ça, rétorqua Donovàn en levant le visage vers elle. Bisou?

* * *

-Ha vous voilà.  
-Qu'est ce que tu faisais, demanda Nadezha, je croyais qu'il ne te fallait que cinq minutes pour faire ton sac?  
-Heu, Donovàn m'a distraite.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait? Demanda Andreas en se tournant vers Donovàn, apercevant trop tard son sourire de chat ayant mangé le canari. Hm, je ne veux pas savoir finalement.  
-Mais, reprit la mage en fixant alternativement Denaelle et Donovàn, je croyais que votre compagnon était un troll.  
Denaelle rougit.  
Pas Donovàn.  
Il se contenta de sourire encore plus largement.  
-Ho oui. Aussi.  
La jeune mage fixa quelques secondes Donovàn. Puis Denaelle, cramoisie. Puis Mok'fon qui les observait de la porte de la cuisine, mortifié. Elle regarda à nouveau Denaelle et leva deux doigts. Denaelle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire embarrassé.  
Dame Portvaillant regarda à nouveau Donovàn, puis Mok'fon, les détaillant attentivement de la tête aux pieds. Elle eut un petit sourire et jeta un regard amusé à Denaelle.  
-Chanceuse.  
-Dame Portvaillant! S'exclama Denaelle.

**FIN**  
_**Dico franco théologico-troll**_  
_Mok'fon é désolé..._  
_Je suis désolé_  
_  
Andreas... Ti... ti aurai compri si Mok'fon avé di ça?_  
_Andreas, tu... Tu aurais compris si je te l'avais dit?_  
_  
Non. Non ti aurai pa compri. Dono a pa compri. Dono croi ke Samedi é wa Liche, cé pareil._  
_Non. Non, tu n'aurais pas compris. Donovàn n'a pas comprit. Il croit que Samedi et le Roi Liche sont pareils._  
_  
Non! Ha loa... Ti compren pa._  
_Non! Ha Esprits... Tu ne comprends pas..._  
_  
Lé loa, cé pa dieu. Cé esprit. Cé être partou._  
_Les loas, ce ne sont pas des dieux. Ce sont des esprits. Ils sont partout._  
_  
Mok'fon cherch le mot. Vou cé pa avoir lé bon. Hm. Alor, un mort, y peu deveni un esprit perdu, ou un ancet ki protèj sa famiy. Un ancet, cé un petit loa. Un esprit perdu, cé mové, ca protèj pas. Lé Loas, y protèj lé trolls. En échanj, lé trolls, y font dé sacrifisse, y donnen dé os é du rhum, dé jolie choz, passque ca, lé loa y aiment bien._  
_  
Je cherche le mot. Vous n'en avez pas... Hm... Alors, un mort peut devenir un esprit perdu ou un ancêtre qui protège sa famille. Un ancêtre, c'est un petit loa. Un esprit perdu, c'est mauvais, ça ne protège pas. Les loas protègent les trolls. En échangent les trolls font des sacrifices, ils donnent des os et du rhum, des jolies choses, parce que les loas aiment bien ça._  
_  
Lé loa y parlent o trolls. E dé foi, y font dé pakts. Le Loa, il é dan un troll, é il aid le troll. Il donne pouvoir, ou force. Pou lé troll, cé normal. Cé pa possession. Cé pa manipulation. Cé pa comm Wa Liche. Cé être deu dan une têt. Samedi, y peu pa forcé Mok'fon a fér ce ke Mok'fon veu pas._  
_Les loas parlent aux trolls. Et des fois ils font des pactes. Le loa est dans un troll et il l'aide. Il donne du pouvoir ou de la force. Pour les trolls, c'est normal. C'est pas de la possession. C'est pas de la manipulation. C'est pas comme le Roi Liche. On est deux dans une tête. Samedi ne peut pas me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas._  
_  
Tou le tem_  
_Tout le temps._  
_  
Mok'fon veu pa en parler._  
_Je ne veux pas en parler._  
_  
Samedi, cé un perver._  
_Samedi est un pervers._  
_  
Lé loa cé pa dieu._  
_Les loas ne sont pas des dieux._  
_  
Hé, ca cé cuizin, cé pa fé pou le blabla! _  
_Hé, c'est la cuisine ici, c'est pas fait pour papoter._  
_  
Vou cé rien de mieu à fér?_  
_Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?_  
_  
Samedi y vou fé pa de mal_  
_Samedi ne vous feras pas de mal_  
_  
Nou cé mort, mé nou cé avoir personne pour protéjé nou. Samedi di ke nou, cé à li. Li cé protéj nou juska ce ke nou vouloir repo._  
_Nous sommes mort, mais nous n'avons personne pour nous protéger. Samedi dit que nous sommes à lui. Il nous protègera jusqu'à ce que nous voulions le repos._  
_  
Lé loa cé pa... ho fakk, person y écout Mok'fon?_  
_Les loas ne sont pas... ho bordel, personne ne m'écoute?_  
_  
Ou ka avé zansets ou yo_  
_Tu seras avec tes ancêtres_  
_  
Touch pa, _  
_Touche pas._  
_  
Vou cé murka, _  
_vous êtes des idiots_  
_  
Ti pa parti seule! _  
_Tu ne pars pas seule!_  
_  
Mok'fon aim pa ça._  
_Je n'aime pas ça_


	42. Chapter 42

**Diplomatie: art d'envoyer bouler celui d 'en face sans l'insulter.**

_Note de l'auteur: Je suis HORDEUSE, pourquoi je passe autant de temps à écrire sur des allianceux?_

-Ho non, pas vous, grommela Varian quand Jaina amena Denaelle, Nadezha et Andreas directement dans la salle de réunion du palais d'Hurlevent.  
Il y avait probablement des moyens plus discrets de rappeler un Roi à l'ordre, mais l'elfe de sang debout près de lui opta pour un petit coup de poing sur son bras, fronçant les sourcils.  
-Varian, Valeera, soupira le druide debout près d'eux, roulant des yeux vers le ciel. Tenez-vous bien tous les deux.  
-Majesté, salua Denaelle le plus poliment possible.  
-Dame Denaelle, je suis surpris de vous revoir, reprit le roi d'un ton plus diplomatique, inclinant poliment la tête vers elle.  
-Le Seigneur Morgraine m'a nommé ambassadrice des Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène, répondit Denaelle en s'inclinant. Il vous adresse ses salutations respectueuses.  
-Thassarian n'a donc plus ce rang?  
-Le seigneur Thassarian est toujours notre ambassadeur dédié à l'Alliance. Mon rôle est de faire la jonction entre toutes les factions, pas uniquement l'Alliance. Andreas, pourrais-tu transmettre la lettre du Seigneur Morgraine au Seigneur Thassarian je te prie?  
-Oui Denaelle.  
L'humain prit la lettre que lui tendait son amie et salua le Roi avant de sortir.  
-Néanmoins, reprit le Roi, si vous êtes ici pour me persuader de coopérer avec la Horde,vous perdez votre temps. Ma réponse est non.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Thassarian quand Andreas se fit annoncer dans ses quartiers.  
-Seigneur, excusez-moi d'arriver à l'impromptu. J'ai une lettre pour vous de la part de Morgraine.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois? S'enquit le chevalier en prenant l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant rapidement.  
-Denaelle a été promue ambassadrice pour tenter de faire changer d'avis le roi concernant Ulduar.  
Le chevalier noir s'interrompit, jetant un regard dubitatif au jeune homme devant lui avant de soupirer.  
-Elle va avoir besoin d'aide. Aidez-moi à mettre mon armure.

* * *

-Seigneur, je ne vous demande pas de déclarer un amour éternel au Chef de guerre, essayez juste de coopérer.  
L'expression du roi à cette perspective fit ricaner son amie elfe qui écopa d'un regard sombre du druide.  
-Cette... perspective me semble... peu probable.  
-La déclaration ou la coopération? Demanda Valeera en ricanant.  
-Valeera, gronda le roi.  
-Varian, peut-être est-il temps de suspendre cette réunion.  
Denaelle et le roi humain tournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers la mage blonde qui les avait interrompus en plein échange poli et diplomatique d'insultes voilées.  
-Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes à discuter, une pause nous ferait le plus grand bien à tous.  
-Jaina a raison Varian, reprit le druide à droite du roi. De plus, tu n'as pas vu Anduin de la journée. Va passer un moment avec lui.  
-Très bien...  
-Valeera et moi nous chargeons des ambassadeurs.  
-Bien. Nous reprendrons d'ici une heure.  
-Deux, coupa l'elfe de sang assise à la coussière d'une fenêtre, à l'écart des discutions. Deux heures ou je t'assomme et je te bâillonne.  
L'humain et le druide échangèrent un regard las et le roi ressortit, non sans saluer Denaelle et ses compagnons.  
-La prochaine fois que le Généralissime a une idée lumineuse de ce genre, je file attaquer le Roi Liche à mains nues, grommela Denaelle une fois sure qu'il était dehors.  
-Ça a plutôt l'air de bien se passer, non? Demanda Nadezha.  
Jaina, les deux compagnons du Roi et ses propres amis poussèrent un soupir collectif.  
-Non?  
-Pas vraiment, répondit Thassarian, en fait, il n'y a pas eu d'évolution depuis le début de la réunion.  
-Seigneur Mantelours, reprit Denaelle, ne pouvez-vous pas le convaincre...  
-Yogg saron est une menace, c'est indéniable, mais depuis la mort de Bolvar, Varian refuse de faire confiance à la Horde.  
-Ne me regardes pas comme ça petit humain, reprit Valeera quand Andreas lui jeta un regard appuyé, je suis une elfe de sang, mais je ne réponds pas de la Horde. Les alliances des miens ne me concernent pas.  
-Petit? Répéta Andreas en baissant les yeux sur l'elfe.  
-Valeera, soupira Broll.  
-Andreas laisse-la, ajouta Denaelle en se massant les tempes.  
-ça ne va pas? Demanda Nadezha.  
-J'ai.. juste mal au crâne à force de me retenir de... heu...  
-Lui mettre des gifles? Suggéra Valeera. Je forme une guilde dédiée à ça, ça t'intéresse?  
Denaelle jeta un petit regard à Thassarian qui secouait la tête d'un air amusé, plus habitué qu'elle au franc-parlé de la roublarde.  
-Mon chef de faction me tuerait si je mettais des gifles à notre allié, finit par déclarer Denaelle.  
-Bon, viens avec moi, ordonna Andreas, tu as besoin de te défouler et c'est l'occasion de t'apprendre à utiliser une épée convenablement.  
-Elle ne sait pas? S'étonna Valeera en haussant un de ses longs sourcils.  
-Vu comment elle la tient, je suis toujours surpris qu'elle ne se blesse pas avec sa propre lame.  
-Hé!

* * *

-Les chevaliers de la mort ont la réputation d'être de fin escrimeurs, nota Valeera en observant Andreas désarmer Denaelle pour la quatrième fois consécutive. Soit il est un excellent combattant...  
-Soit je suis inepte avec une épée, grommela Denaelle en ramassant l'arme d'entraînement.  
Visiblement, la mémoire d'Andreas concernant le palais d'Hurlevent était resté intact et il avait rapidement dirigé ses amies jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement, vide pour le moment. Broll et Valeera les avaient suivis, mais Jaina s'était excusée, repartant aux nouvelles concernant Ulduar.  
-Je ne comprends pas, maugréa Andreas, nous avons eu une formation sur l'Achérus et le Roi Liche n'a relevé que les meilleurs héros, comment ça se fait?  
-Je crois que tu t'y prends mal jeune homme, déclara Broll tout en retirant ses bottes.  
-Je vous demande pardon sire?  
-Tu étais druidesse, n'est-ce pas? Continua le druide en retirant son plastron, le tendant à sa camarade.  
-Oui...  
-Quelle spécialité?  
-Je... Commença Denaelle avant de grimacer, je ne sais plus... Ma mémoire n'est pas des plus... claire.  
-On va essayer quelque chose. Retire ton armure. Pieds nus. Et pose cette épée avant de te blesser petite sœur.  
Denaelle obéit, intriguée par les ordres du druide plus âgé. Celui approcha, se plaçant face à elle et se campa sur ses jambes, genoux fléchis et bras légèrement écartés.  
-Je vais porter des coups lentement. Essaye de les parer comme tu le sens.  
Le grand druide commença par un léger crochet du droit que Denaelle para aisément. Il hocha la tête et enchaîna avec un coup de poing, toujours au ralenti, pour laisser à Denaelle le temps de parer. Au bout de quelques coups, les gestes de Denaelle se firent plus souples, et elle commença à attaquer à son tour de la même manière, imitant les gestes de l'elfe de la nuit.  
-Bien. Parfait. Maintenant prépare-toi.  
-Oui Si...  
Cette fois, le coup de poing arriva à pleine vitesse vers elle.  
Quand elle cligna à nouveau des yeux, elle tenait le poignet de l'elfe de nuit dans sa main, son coude opposé à quelques centimètres du nez du druide. L'elfe eut un petit rire amusé malgré la menace sur son nez déjà cassé à plusieurs reprises par le passé.  
-C'est ce que je pensais, déclara Broll en lâchant le coude de la jeune elfe.  
-Que... balbutia Denaelle en fixant alternativement ses mains et le druide.  
-Tu ne connais pas l'utilisation d'une épée parce que tu n'en portais pas. Je peux te dire quel genre de druide tu étais, continua-t-il en la prenant par le bras, corrigeant sa posture. Le genre à foncer dans un combat tête la première, sous ta forme d'ours ou de félin. Plus haut le bras.  
-Comment vous pouvez dire ça?  
-Parce que ce genre de druide ne s'embarrasse pas d'une arme. Ils se transforment en permanence et transmuer le métal est plus difficile et un gâchis d'énergie. On recommence.  
Cette fois, il intégra des coups de pieds dans l'enchaînement, commençant lentement et accélérant graduellement.  
-Pas mal, dit-il une fois que Denaelle l'ait manqué de peu. Ça manque de pratique ceci dit.  
-C'est une technique de combat druide? Demanda Andreas à l'elfe debout près de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?  
-Les druides qui se spécialisent en combat ne pratiquent pas l'entraînement des armes. Leur corps est une arme, même sous leur forme normale. Ce serait peut être une bonne idée de te procurer des gants de combats elfique. En cuir et en os de préférence, avec le moins de métal possible, ça te gênerais dans tes transformations.  
-Je vous remercie seigneur... Mais je... Je ne peux plus me transformer.  
Broll eut un regard triste mais ne cessa pas de sourire.  
-Les esprits ont été effrayés par ta mort, par ta détresse. Mais ils reviendront. Il faut que tu fasses la paix avec toi même, que tu retrouves la sérénité nécessaire à l'écoute des esprits. Et ils reviendront. Ils sont revenus pour moi.  
Le druide tapota amicalement l'épaule de Denaelle tout en se redressant, faisant rouler ses épaules pour les détendre.  
-Bien, arrêtons là pour le moment. Nous avons encore le temps de manger quelque chose avant de retourner en réunion.  
-Merci Seigneur Mantelours, répéta Denaelle en s'inclinant.  
Les deux elfes de la nuit revinrent vers leurs amis, reprenant leurs armures et remettant leur équipement rapidement.  
-Il a peut-être raison, déclara Andreas en aidant Denaelle à lacer la sienne.  
-Tu crois?  
-Nadezha a retrouvé ses dons de guérisons et ses totems commencent à réagir... Je ne peux plus faire appel à la lumière, mais j'ai toujours mes connaissances en combat. Mok et Donovàn peuvent utiliser leurs entraînements respectifs et tu as vu comment Loki bombarde joyeusement le Fléau de sort de flamme?  
-Pas faux, admit Denaelle avec un petit sourire.  
-Broll, pas question que vous retourniez vous enfermer avec nous dans une pièce, tant que vous sentirez tous les deux l'ours en sueur, claqua soudain la voix de l'elfe de sang.  
-Ha... juste, admit le druide, nous ne sentons pas la pacifique, c'est sûr. Pourrais-tu montrer à Dame Denaelle ou se situent les bains et lui trouver des habits propres?  
-Quoi? Mais pourquoi moi?  
-Tu veux que je l'accompagne du côté des bains des dames? Demanda le druide en haussant un sourcil vert. Ce ne serait pas approprié.  
-Ca va, j'ai compris, je m'en occupe, grommela la jeune elfe avant de se tourner vers Denaelle, la mesurant du regard. Mouais, tu n'entreras pas dans mes robes.  
-Valeera! L'interpella Broll. Tact, délicatesse, féminité!  
L'elfe répondit d'un geste grossier avant de sortir, entraînant Denaelle avec elle, suivie par Nadezha sur un geste de Thassarian.  
-Je m'excuse, elle est encore très jeune et impulsive.  
-Ho, nous en avons un du même genre chez les Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène, déclara Andreas.

* * *

Nadezha entra dans la salle de réunion, jetant un regard à la ronde avant de comprendre qu'elle était la première arrivée. Valeera avait abandonnées les deux chevaliers dans les bains, disparaissant en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de robes et de grandes perches. Elle n'était revenue qu'une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de tas de tissus et de corsets, et accompagnées de quelques servantes qui avaient aussitôt entreprit d'aider Denaelle à se préparer. Nadezha s'était éclipsée en ricanant avant qu'elles ne décident de l'apprêter aussi. Les robes d'Azeroth lui allaient atrocement mal et elle voulait essayer de trouver à manger avant que la réunion diplomatique ne reprenne.  
Elle posa le plat de beignets de crabe qu'on lui avait donné en cuisine, puis se tourna vers les bibliothèques qui ornaient le fond de la pièce. Elle les avait repérées pendant la réunion, mais n'avait pas osé ouvrir un des gros livres pendant que son amie et le Roi se disputaient diplomatiquement. Elle retira donc un des volumes de son emplacement et commença à le feuilleter, allant s'asseoir à coussière de Valeera. Elle lisait depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Relevant le nez du livre, elle vit un adolescent de douze ou treize ans debout devant elle, richement vêtu, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui arborait un grand sourire amical.  
-Bonjour Madame.  
-Bonjour, répondit Nadezha en refermant le livre.  
-Vous êtes une draenei? Demanda l'adolescent.  
-En effet.  
-Ho. Heu. Hm... Ma bénédiction sur votre famille, déclara-t-il dans un draenique hésitant mais juste.  
-Ho, merci, ma bénédiction sur votre famille, jeune homme, salua Nadezha, amusée. Mon nom est Nadezha, épouse de Mihail.  
-Je suis Anduin Wrynn.  
-Ho, s'exclama Nadezha en se relevant vivement, le prince. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse.  
-Non, non, ce n'est rien Dame Nadezha, je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous. Vous semblez en avoir besoin.  
Le Prince prit un des fauteuils, l'amena près de Nadezha et s'assit, le tournant légèrement pour lui faire face.  
-Merci Prince. J'avoue préférer courir de gauche à droite sur un champ de bataille que rester debout à une réunion diplomatique.  
L'enfant grimaça un sourire embarrassé.  
-Je m'excuse pour les accusations de mon père.  
-Ce n'est rien Prince, mais je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous savez ce détail.  
Anduin s'assura d'un regard par-dessus son épaule que personne ne les écoutait avant de répondre, un petit rire dans la voix.  
-Disons que je profite d'être encore assez petit pour me cacher derrière un rideau.  
-Je ne suis pas sure que ça fasse partie des compétences que la royauté doive apprendre.  
-C'est une idée de Valeera. Ça aide beaucoup mon éducation diplomatique, répondit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.  
Nadezha retint un petit sourire à ces mots et il eut à nouveau une grimace embarrassée.  
-Je sais... Père n'est pas... Le meilleur professeur dans cette discipline. Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi.. Enfin, pas autant, admit le prince. La mort de Bolvar... De Sire Fordragon l'a profondément marqué... Etiez-vous au portail du Courroux?  
-Oui Prince, répondit Nadezha.  
-Avez-vous... L'avez-vous vu mourir? Sire Fordragon je veux dire.  
-J'étais présente quand les Apothicaires rebelles ont bombardés le champ de bataille, mais dans la panique, je l'ai perdu de vue au moment crucial. Je suis désolée.  
-Et son corps n'a pas été retrouvé...  
-Quand les dragons ont purifiés le champ de bataille de leur feu, beaucoup de corps ont été réduits en cendre.  
-Et d'autres volés par le Fléau, murmura Anduin.  
Nadezha porta la main à sa bouche, surprise que l'adolescent en sache autant sur le Norfendre.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me préserver Dame Nadezha. Je sais parfaitement ce qui se trame au Norfendre. Je connais les pertes, les batailles que nous gagnons ou perdons. Je... J'essayais juste de me persuader que Bolvar... Sire Fordragon... Était encore en vie. C'est un peu idiot de ma part je le crains.  
-Souhaiter la survie d'un être cher? Non Prince. C'est normal.  
Le prince sourit gentiment et se redressa, prenant une grande inspiration.  
-Merci dame Nadezha. Je.. M'excuse d'abuser ainsi de votre temps, mais mes connaissances en draenique sont abyssale, pourriez-vous m'enseigner quelques phrases?  
-Bien sur Prince, desquelles auriez-vous besoin?

* * *

-Elle est très belle Dame Nadezha. Je comprends que vous en soyez fière!  
-Merci Prince, elle est ma Lumière.  
-Anduin? Es-tu... Ho.  
Nadezha releva la tête en entendant la voix du Roi et bondit sur ses pieds, ses sabots claquant sur le sol de pierre.  
-Majesté, salua-t-elle.  
-Bonsoir Père, salua Anduin en se levant à son tour, les mains autour d'un cristal.  
-De quoi s'agit il Anduin? S'inquiéta aussitôt le roi.  
-Ho. C'est de la technologie draenei, expliqua l'adolescent en tendant les mains à son père. Dame Nadezha me le montrait. Vous voyez, si vous pressez cette partie.  
Sur le geste de l'adolescent, une image apparut au-dessus du cristal, montrant un bébé draenei paisiblement endormi, comme si le Roi était penché par-dessus son berceau.  
-Il s'agit de Zhenya, la fille de Dame Nadezha. N'est-elle pas adorable?  
-J'ignorais que les chevaliers de la mort pouvaient avoir des enfants.  
Le sourire d'Anduin disparut et il jeta un regard atterré à son père.  
-Père!  
-Zhenya est née juste avant ma mort, expliqua Nadezha. Puis-je Prince?  
-Ho bien sur.  
Anduin rendit le cristal à Nadezha qui l'éteignit et le rangea soigneusement.  
-Anduin ne vous dérangeait pas, j'espère?  
-Non sire, bien au contraire, le Prince est d'une compagnie très agréable, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec lui.  
-Dame Nadezha était shaman avant... de devenir chevalier de l'Achérus. Nous avons échangé nos points de vues sur des techniques de guérison. Ce fut très enrichissant.  
-Ho, je vois, c'est très bien dans ce cas. Je te cherchais Anduin. As-tu dîné?  
-Pas encore Père, j'espérais... que vous ne seriez pas trop occupé.  
-Il me reste encore un moment avant la reprise de la réunion, que dirais-tu d'en profiter?  
-Ce serait avec plaisir Père! S'exclama l'adolescent, apparemment ravi d'avoir un moment avec son père.  
-Dame Nadezha, je pourrais être un peu en retard, pourriez-vous prévenir vos camarades?  
-Je n'y manquerais pas Seigneur, prenez tout votre temps.  
-Je vous remercie. Allons-y Anduin.  
Le prince hocha la tête et se tourna vers Nadezha, la saluant respectueusement en draenique avant de suivre son père dans le couloir. Ils étaient à peine partis qu'Andreas, Thassarian et Broll arrivèrent à leur tour.  
-J'ai cru entendre Varian, nota le druide, habillé de propre.  
-Il vient juste de sortir. Il est parti dîner avec le prince Anduin.  
-Haa, alors il y a peut-être un espoir pour votre mission, déclara Broll avec un petit sourire.  
-Comment ça? S'enquit Andreas, s'approchant du plat de beignets dès qu'il le vit.  
-Valeera et moi sommes les conseillers de Varian, mais les seuls qui arrivent à le faire changer d'avis sont Jaina et surtout Anduin.  
-Ho, dans ce cas, c'est une bonne chose... Andreas! S'exclama Nadezha en voyant le jeune homme se servir discrètement. C'est pour Denaelle!  
-Vous ne le nourrissez pas ou quoi? S'amusa Thassarian.  
-Je pense qu'il est en pleine croissance, déclara Denaelle en entrant, accompagnée par Valeera.  
Les amis se tournèrent pour accueillir leur amie et Nadezha se leva d'un bond, poussant un petit cri ravi, pendant que l'elfe de sang rejoignait Broll avec un sourire satisfait.  
-Alors, tu en penses quoi? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Denaelle.  
-Quand je pensais à une robe Valeera, j'envisageais une robe de cour humaine tu sais, pas une robe de prêtresse.  
-Tu as vu la taille qu'elle fait? Il nous as fallu une demi-heure pour en trouver une dans laquelle elle entre. J'ai dut aller emprunter une robe à Nara au Parc.  
-Et je me sens un peu serrée, avoua Denaelle en essayant de dénouer un ruban du corset.  
-Tu es une grande femme, ma sœur, déclara Broll.  
-Dommage que tu ne puisses pas montrer ça aux autres, déclara Nadezha en tournant autour de Denaelle, ajustant les plis de la robe. Donovàn adorerait!  
-Il verra ça quand le Roi Liche sera mort, je lui ai promis de me mettre en robe pour fêter ça.  
-Laisse-moi resserrer le corsage.  
-Nad! Oh Elune heureusement que je n'ai plus besoin de respirer autant...  
-Qui est Donovàn? S'enquit soudain Broll, un sourcil froncé.  
-Son amant, répondit distraitement Andreas en finissant les beignets.  
Les deux conseillers échangèrent soudain un regard catastrophé.  
-Qu'y as-t-il? S'inquiéta Denaelle.  
-Vous avez un amant?  
-Heu, oui...  
-Je t'avais dit de vérifier d'abord si elle était libre, grommela Broll à la jeune elfe de sang, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme d'habitude.  
-J'étais SURE qu'elle n'en avait pas la dernière fois! Son langage corporel...  
-Attendez, attendez, en quoi le fait que j'ai un amant vous concerne?  
L'elfe de la nuit et l'elfe de sang se fixèrent mutuellement quelques secondes, échangeant des gestes secs avant que Broll ne se dévoue pour expliquer.  
-Nous cherchons à marier Varian.  
Denaelle les fixa longuement. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit. Secoua la tête. Et parvint enfin à articuler sa réaction.  
-Vous voulez marier le roi humain à une elfe de la nuit chevalier de la mort borgne et défigurée?  
-Il n'accorde pas tellement d'importance à la beauté physique, déclara Broll.  
-Il n'est pas gâté niveau belle gueule non plus, ajouta Valeera, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Broll.  
-Et puis, il a surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui lui mette le nez sur ses erreurs.  
-Et d'aussi têtu que lui.  
-A quel moment alliez-vous prendre en compte le fait que nous sommes toujours à deux doigts de nous sauter à la gorge?  
-Je croyais que c'était de la tension sexuelle inassouvie, marmonna Valeera.  
Andreas essaya de camoufler son fou rire derrière une petite toux polie et échoua.  
-Mais enfin... Seigneur Mantelours... Vous ne... Réfléchissez! La noblesse d'Hurlevent n'acceptera pas une union royale mixte!  
-Il y a déjà un héritier et les humains sont d'un naturel romantique, ils auraient adorés.  
-Je suis techniquement morte!  
-Oui c'est un détail sur lequel nous travaillions encore...  
-Et pourquoi pas Dame SAnguinar?  
-Sans façon, je connais l'animal, je n'ai pas envie d'être liée à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
-Mais vous n'avez aucun scrupule à le pousser dans les bras de Denaelle? Demanda Nadezha en haussant un sourcil amusé.  
-Je me suis trompée, d'accord, admit l'elfe blonde en bougonnant.  
-Quand comptiez-vous me prévenir de vos plans? Reprit Denaelle en croisant les bras.  
-Dans l'absolu, jamais, admit le druide, nous espérions être assez subtil pour que ni Varian ni vous en vous en soyez aperçus.  
-Nad, Andreas, si vous en parlez aux autres, vous êtes mort, grommela Denaelle en orc. Et arrêtez de rire!

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Varian un peu plus tard, quand, en les rejoignant pour la suite de l'entrevue, il trouva ses amis et ceux de Denaelle avec un sourire immense et Denaelle qui boudait à moitié.  
-Rien du tout, lança Broll.  
La Roi jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami et se tourna vers Denaelle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? Demanda-t-il.  
-Essayé de faire en sorte que nous nous portions une affection sincère, profonde et durable.  
Le Roi Wrynn dévisagea longuement Denaelle. Très longuement.  
-Je vais finir par me sentir vexée Sire, finit par déclarer l'elfe avec un petit sourire.  
-Je m'excuse, répondit aussitôt l'humain en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Lumière, vous n'abandonnerez jamais?  
-J'en déduis que ce n'est pas la première fois? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Ils ont déjà essayé de jeter Jaina dans mes bras. Un autre échec retentissant, déclara l'humain. Broll, Valeera, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit la dernière fois que vous avez joués les entremetteurs?  
-Heu... De nous mêler de ce qui nous regardait? Risqua l'elfe blonde.  
-Et?  
-Que tu nous donnais toute ta confiance pour les affaires du Royaume et ta protection mais qu'en ce qui concernait ton lit, nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire à moins de vouloir y entrer, répéta Broll.  
-Bien, alors pensez-y la prochaine fois. Jaina n'est pas revenue?  
-Pas encore, elle ne devrait pas tarder, déclara Broll.  
Pendant que l'assemblée s'installait, le roi se dirigea vers la porte et allait la fermer quand il changea d'avis.  
-Entre Anduin.  
L'adolescent obéit, s'arrêtant près de son père qui lui fit signe de s'installer à la place à laquelle Valeera aurait dut s'asseoir, à sa gauche. L'elfe de sang ébouriffa la tignasse de l'adolescent avant de retourner s'asseoir à la fenêtre.  
-Est-ce une bonne idée? Demanda Broll à voix-basse. Ce n'est qu'un enfant...  
-Il ira écouter à la porte ou se cacher derrière un rideau; déclara le roi, tant qu'à écouter, autant le faire convenablement, ajouta-t-il comme son fils prenait une expression penaude.  
Varian garda le silence quelques instants, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses idées avant de se tourner vers Denaelle.  
-Qu'est ce qui m'assure que les hommes que j'enverrais ne seront pas en danger aux côtés de la Horde? Je n'ai aucune garantie qu'ils ne seront pas attaqués.  
Denaelle cligna de l'œil, surprise que l'humain ait soudain cesser d'être radicalement contre cette idée. Nadezha et Anduin, eux, échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.  
-Si vous souhaitez une force d'intervention neutre pour préserver la paix entre vos hommes et ceux de la Horde, les Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène s'en chargeront.  
-Neutre vraiment?  
-Nous ne prenons ni le parti de la Horde, ni celui de l'Alliance Seigneur. Avons-nous jamais favorisé l'un ou l'autre dans nos décisions?  
-C'est vrai, admit le Roi.  
Thassarian se leva alors, prenant la parole à son tour.  
-Si vous permettez Majesté, je m'assurerais personnellement que la Horde n'attaque pas vos soldats à Ulduar.  
-Pouvez-vous vraiment promettre ce genre de chose sans en répondre à votre chef? S'enquit Broll.  
-Notre but est la mort du Roi Liche et la destruction du Fléau, déclara Denaelle. Mais nous ne pouvons accomplir ce but seul. Nous avons besoin de vous, du Kirin Tor, des dragons, de la Croisade d'Argent, de tous ceux qui souhaitent la même chose que nous. Si vous aider nous rapproche de ce but, alors nous vous aiderons.  
Le Roi garda le silence, observant attentivement l'elfe en face de lui.

* * *

-Merci pour le portail Dame Portvaillant.  
-Je vous en prie, je vous devais au moins ça, mais comment avez-vous fait au juste?  
-Remerciez le Prince Anduin, déclara Nadezha, je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose.  
-Comment ca s'est passé? Demanda Morgraine quand les trois chevaliers et la mage entrèrent dans les quartiers du Général.  
-Le Roi Wrynn accepte d'envoyer des forces à Ulduar pour détruire Yogg Saron, déclara Denaelle.  
-Il a accepté? Comment avez-vous réussit ce coup de force, Mademoiselle? S'étonna le Générallissime Fordring.  
-.. Mettons ça sur le compte mes capacités supérieures en diplomatie, finit par répondre Denaelle.

**FIN**


	43. Chapter 43

**Entre six yeux.**

-C'est étonnant comme une journée à Hurlevent et une salle de bain avec de l'eau chaude m'ont fait oublier à quel point Norfendre est un trou paumé et GLACIAL.  
-Au moins tu as eu droit à un bain, ricana Donovàn en fourrant son nez dans le col de Denaelle. Hmmm, savon à la mage royale?  
-Jaloux?  
-Ça manque de salle de bain ici, on commence tous à sentir le fauve, et je dis ça en tant que chasseur qui apprécie en général l'odeur de fauve.  
Denaelle eut un petit rire et resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Ils se tenaient tous les deux en haut de la tour de la cime, surveillant les environs au cas où le Fléau attaquerait. La cime était en effervescence. La plupart des chevaliers de la mort avaient déjà été envoyés à Ulduar, Thassarian, le Commandant Munch et Jayde en première ligne, tous trois ravis d'avoir droit à un peu d'action. Un contingent de croisés tout frais était arrivé pour relever ceux de la Cime et ce n'était qu'un incessant ballet d'hippogriffes et de portails de téléportation pour ravitailler et rapatrier au tournoi d'argent. Nadezha et le père Gustav avaient tenté de persuader le Généralissime de partir en avance se reposer au Tournoi d'Argent, mais le vieil homme avait refusé, accueillant lui-même les nouveaux venus.  
-Il n'était pas censé se reposer? Demanda Denaelle en se penchant, observant le Généralissime Fordring accueillir un Croisé haut-gradé.  
-Même le Père Gustav n'a pas la patience de le convaincre, répondit Donovàn.  
Une ombre les recouvrit et un chœur de voix paniquées descendit vers eux quand Acturus approcha, volant sur place juste à leur niveau.  
Donovàn! J'y vais! Je reviens demain!  
-Qu'est ce qu'il fout? Vole pas si près de la tour!  
-On va s'écraser! Je le savais! On est mort!  
Donovàn ricana de la panique des passagers d'Acturus mais finit par les prendre en pitié.  
-On t'attend pour partir, ne t'en fais pas, soit prudent et ne vole pas trop haut, n'oublie pas que tu transportes des vivants.  
Ha, oui, c'est vrai! A demain Donovàn! A demain Mère Denaelle!  
Et, suivit par les derniers hurlements de ses passagers, le dragon vira brutalement et s'éloigna en quelques coups d'ailes.  
-Il m'a bien appelée Mère Denaelle?  
-Ha, oui, oui... Les dragons... Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femelles chez eux et seul la Mère des Couvée est autorisée à prendre des compagnons. Du coup pour Acturus, toutes les femelles en couple sont des Mères.  
-C'est.. logique en un sens...  
-Soit contente, ce n'est pas toi qui a dû lui faire un cours rapide sur la reproduction des mammifères.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a appris? Demanda Denaelle avec un regard suspicieux, un petit sourire lui tirant les lèvres.  
-J'ai été sage. Pénumbrius écoutait. Je me serais fait cramer si je lui avais appris des conneries.  
Denaelle eut un petit rire et passa les bras autour des épaules de Donovàn, l'attirant dos contre elle.  
-Viens là.  
Le petit elfe se laissa faire, s'appuyant contre elle sans quitter les montagnes du regard. Denaelle posa son menton sur son crâne et soupira légèrement.  
-Il va venir tu crois?  
-Il a tout intérêt, répondit Donovàn. Je lui ai promis de ne pas lui crier dessus. Il ne devrait pas tarder de toute façon.  
-Donovàn? Reprit Denaelle.  
-Hm?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on est tous les deux?  
-... C'est une question piège ou c'est rhétorique? Demanda l'ancien chasseur au bout de quelques secondes.  
-Et bien, je suis amoureuse de ton amant et je couche avec vous deux... je voudrais.. juste savoir ce que ça fait de nous deux...  
-Tu as changé d'avis? Demanda Donovàn en tournant la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard de l'elfe de nuit. Tu avais l'air contente de la situation pourtant?  
-Ho, je le suis toujours. Excepté la partie ou Mok'fon essaye de nous protéger à notre insu et nous cache des choses. C'est juste que... J'ai... dut dire au Roi Wrynn et à ses conseillers que tu étais mon amant et ça m'a fait réfléchir.  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi?  
-Le Seigneur Mantelours et Dame Sanguinar ont tenté d'arranger notre union.  
Donovàn cligna des yeux. Puis se tortilla pour dévisager Denaelle.  
-Je te demande pardon?  
-Ils voulaient que le Roi Wrynn et moi devenions amant et plus si affinité.

* * *

-Pourquoi Donovàn a crié comme ça? Demanda Nadezha en mettant sa main en visière, essayant d'apercevoir les deux amants en haut de la tour.  
-Aucune idée, lapin, déclara Loki en haussant les épaules, ça a l'air important...  
-On va les espionner? Demanda Nadezha avec un grand sourire.  
-Lapin, voyons... On a encore des blessés à évacuer par portail. On ira après.

* * *

-Les centaures, les nains, maintenant le roi humain, je ne vais plus te laisser partir sans te mettre une bague au doigt.  
-C'est une demande en mariage?  
-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis contre mon mariage par principe... Enfin... je veux dire...  
-Je sais. C'était une boutade, déclara Denaelle en souriant. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre?  
Donovàn soupira profondément et dénoua les mains de Denaelle passées autour de lui.  
-Bon, attend quelque secondes, j'ai besoin de te regarder dans les yeux là.  
Il se dégagea de ses bras et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il leva le nez, maugréa sur la taille de sa petite amie et se hissa assis sur le haut du rempart, arrivant enfin à hauteur de regard de l'elfe de nuit.  
-Voilà, c'est mieux, reprit il en lui attrapant les mains.  
Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole, soudain très sérieux.  
-Je vais être très franc et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, alors écoute moi avant que je change d'avis et que je recommence à dire des conneries.  
Denaelle hocha gravement la tête, serrant doucement les mains de Donovàn dans les siennes.  
-Je suis absolument terrorisé à l'idée de tomber amoureux. Voilà.  
-Pourquoi ça?  
-J'ai vu quelqu'un se laisser mourir après la mort de sa compagne. Je n'irais pas dans les détails, mais disons que... C'était... douloureux... pour moi aussi. Vers la fin... Il... Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et ni Aislinn ni moi n'étions assez important à ses yeux pour qu'il vive...  
-Je suis désolée.  
-Non, non... s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit savoir ça, c'est toi.. et Mok.. J'ai toujours évité de tomber amoureux. Ou que l'on tombe amoureux de moi. Ca demande des efforts assez incroyables, crois-moi. J'ai dû agir en rustre plus d'une fois. Voir en complet salopard. Et.. Et puis... Bam. Mok arrive.  
-Et tu n'y arrives plus...  
-J'ai essayé. Au début ça marchait. Je jouais le gamin immature, je disais des conneries et il ne pouvait pas me prendre au sérieux. Et... Et là... Y'a toi qui arrive. Toi qui est amoureuse de lui. Tu sais, quand tu m'as avoué que tu l'aimais à l'Abracadabar... j'ai été à deux doigts de te dire de ne jamais l'approcher. De dire qu'il était à moi. Ca m'a terrorisé, avoua Donovàn en baissant les yeux.  
-C'est pour ça que tu étais si pressé de nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre?  
-C'était un plan parfait! Protesta Donovàn. Vous faites un mignon petit couple, vous êtes heureux et moi je m'éloigne avant de tomber amoureux de Mok.  
-Tes plans sont toujours bancal Donovàn, murmura Denaelle avec un petit sourire. Tu avais oublié un petit détail. Mok.  
-Et il a refusé de me laisser partir. Je pensais qu'il se lasserait au bout d'un moment. Deux amants c'est pas pareil qu'un seul, je n'ai jamais vu ça marcher sans accrocs. Ça se trouve ça ne marcheras pas entre nous trois, on n'a pas encore eut l'épreuve du feu de vivre sous le même toit et gérer la vie commune hors champ de bataille et...  
-Respire Donovàn, ta voix craque.  
-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Donovàn après une profonde inspiration. C'est que...avant que tu n'arrives... Ce n'était que du sexe entre lui et moi. Je ne voulais pas... que ça soit plus. Et quand tu es arrivée... Ca fait quoi, un mois maintenant? Deux bientôt? Bref... J'ai... réalisé. Je l'aime. Ca me fiche les foies, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant pour ne plus m'inquiéter pour lui et trembler dans mes bottes chaque fois qu'il fait une connerie. Mais quand je suis avec lui c'est... comme si ça en valait le coup. Ca en vaut le coup. Et je ne pense pas... Je ne crois pas, enfin je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi. Mais... je pourrais l'être. Et ça me fait peur d'y penser, mais en même temps... Ca en vaudrait le coup. Donc... voilà.  
Denaelle hocha la tête, contemplant le jeune elfe en face d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, ni en colère, ni à jouer les idiots.  
-Et je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, ajouta Donovàn avec un regard perdu. Laisse-moi juste...  
-Non... non c'est bon Donovàn. Tu y as répondu, crois-moi.  
-Ha bon?  
-De manière détournée et sans faire attention, mais tu y as répondu, déclara l'elfe avant d'approcher plus près de lui et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin.  
-Mais... comment tu sais alors? Demanda Donovàn en se repassant mentalement la conversation.  
-Super pouvoir féminin, répondit Denaelle avec un petit rire.  
Donovàn lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais se détourna, observant Selama, assis sur la trappe qui menait aux étages inférieur. Le grand chien était assis sur la porte solide, sa queue balayant le sol derrière lui frénétiquement.  
-Mok est là, déclara Donovàn en montrant le chien aux aguets.  
-Tu peux dire à Selama de le laisser monter?  
-Selama! Appela Donovàn avant de tapoter son genou. Ici!  
A peine le chien se fut-t-il éloigné que la trappe s'ouvrit en grand. Mok'fon rabattit le lourd panneau de bois, puis escalada l'échelle grossière, s'arrêtant au sommet pour fixer un regard hésitant sur les deux elfes.  
-Referme derrière toi et viens là, demanda Denaelle en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.  
Le troll obéit à nouveau et referma soigneusement la trappe avant d'approcher. Il semblait aussi stoïque et nonchalant que d'habitude, mais ses oreilles, fermement rabattue en arrière, trahissaient son désarroi. Denaelle s'écarta du rempart pour laisser Donovàn descendre et se plaça entre les deux hommes, les fixant alternativement.  
-Bien Mok.. on va avoir une longue discussion tous les trois et tu as intérêt à écouter bien attentivement ce qu'on va te dire.  
-Vi Dena.  
-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes tous les deux en colère contre toi? Demanda Denaelle.  
Le troll grimaça et porta la main à sa nuque, ébouriffant sa masse de cheveux en bataille.  
-Pasque Mok'fon a pa di la vérité. Pasque vou a peur de Samedi. Pasque Mok'fon... y a pa tenu la promess de pa etre en danger.  
-La promesse? Demanda Denaelle, jetant un regard curieux à Donovàn.  
-Il a promis d'arrêter les conneries si je promettais de me calmer. Si tu te rappelles de ça, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? Demanda Donovàn d'un ton plus las que furieux.  
-Cé pa simp... déclara le troll avec un geste d'impuissance. Ici, nou cé mourir demain pitet.  
-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...  
Denaelle posa la main sur l'épaule de Donovàn, lui faisant signe de se calmer.  
-Mok'fon... Tu veux nous protéger, c'est ça?  
-Vi.  
-Au péril de ta vie.  
-Si y fo.  
-Tu crois que ça nous rendra heureux?  
Cette fois, le troll soupira et secoua la tête.  
-Alors pourquoi tu le fais? Tu penses que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous défendre? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Bah, Mok'fon a vu Denaelle avé son épé.  
-C'est... mauvais argument, grommela l'elfe de nuit, je change d'arme au plus vite et je n'aurais plus besoin de protection. Mok'fon, nous avons détruit les trois lieutenants de Fléaulme...  
-Et une ziggourat nérubienne.  
-Nous n'avons pas besoin que tu nous protèges. Ce dont nous avons besoin... C'est que le soir tu sois toujours avec nous.  
-Mok'fon y peu pa promette ki é pa tué demain... Ici cé dangereu...  
- Alors promet-nous de ne pas mourir en pensant que c'est pour notre bien.  
-Promet de tout faire pour rester en vie, ajouta Donovàn d'une voix basse.  
-Mok'fon y promet...  
-Samedi en soit témoin, ajouta soudain Denaelle.  
Mok'fon jeta un regard éberlué à Denaelle et ses yeux passèrent soudain au jaune alors qu'un immense sourire lui barrait les lèvres, découvrant quelques centimètres de défenses supplémentaires.  
-HA HA HA! Ou, ou ta dwe êt yon twolesse dan têt ou! Ricana Samedi avant de lever les bras. Mwen sé temwen, Mok'fon pwomét de rete vivan!  
-Et s'il manque à sa promesse?  
Le loa agita une main d'un geste nonchalant.  
-Na. Li pa fé. Men, li a bezwen ou, pou li vle rete vivan. Lé, ou pwomét tou.  
Donovàn tirailla sur la cape de Denaelle en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de comprendre plus de trois mots à la suite quand le loa parlait.  
-Vous voulez... que nous promettions de rester en vie aussi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant .  
-Wi.  
-Je promets de tout faire pour rester en vie, déclara Denaelle.  
Le loa tourna le regard vers Donovàn qui resta quelques secondes silencieux avant d'hocher la tête à son tour.  
-Je promets. Plus de conneries. Plus de risques mal calculé.  
-Lé ou koute ou copine, gason, ajouta le loa en agitant un doigt sous le nez de l'elfe. Li an a nan tét.  
-Il a dit quoi?  
-De m'écouter, répondit Denaelle avec un petit sourire. Merci Loa Samedi.  
Le troll se redressa en agitant les mains et ses yeux redevinrent bleu, laissant Mok'fon fixer ses deux amants d'un regard stupéfait.  
-Vou... vou cé pa peur de Samedi?  
-Non, répondit Denaelle en levant la main pour caresser la joue de Mok'fon, effleurant un de ses moignons de défenses au passage. Tu as raison. Il te protège.  
Mok'fon cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Donovàn qui soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. L'elfe croisa son regard et eut un petit sourire.  
-Tu sais que tu vas devoir nous supporter jusqu'au bout maintenant, hein?  
-Mok'fon é pré, répondit le troll en tendant la main, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui.  
Denaelle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mok'fon en souriant.  
-Hm.. Donovàn?  
-Hmm? Marmonna Donovàn, le nez fourré contre le torse du troll.  
-C'est normal que Selama fasse encore la fête à la trappe?  
L'ancien chasseur se tortilla pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et siffla doucement, attirant l'attention du chien. Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et retourna contre Mok'fon.  
-Les autres nous espionnent juste, répondit-t-il.  
-Quoi?  
Un bruit de fuite précipité se fit entendre de sous la trappe, avec quelques jurons dans de multiples langues.

**Fin**  
__

_**Dico franco troll**_  
_Pasque Mok'fon a pa di la vérité. Pasque vou a peur de Samedi. Pasque Mok'fon... y a pa tenu la promess de pa etre en danger._  
_Parce que je n'ai pas dit la vérité. Parce que vous avez peur de Samedi. Parce que je... je n'ai pas tenu la promesse de ne pas me mettre en danger._

_Cé pa simp... Ici, nou cé mourir demain pitet._  
_C'est pas somple. Ici, nous pouvons mourir demain._

_Si y fo._  
_Si il faut._

_Bah, Mok'fon a vu Denaelle avé son épé._  
_Ben, je t'ai vue avec ton épée._

_Mok'fon y peu pa promette ki é pa tué demain... Ici cé dangereu..._  
_Je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas être tué demain. Ici c'est dangereux..._

_Ou, ou ta dwe êt yon twolesse nan têt ou! Mwen sé temwen, Mok'fon pwomét de rete vivan!_  
_Toi, toi tu dois être une trolesse dans ta tête! J'en suis témoin, Mok'fon promet de rester vivant!_

_Na. Li pa fé. Men, li a bezwen ou, pou li vle rete vivan. Lé, ou pwomét tou._  
_Non. Il ne le fera pas. Mais, il a besoin de vous, pour vouloir rester vivant. Alors, vous promettez aussi._

_Lé ou koute ou copine, gason. __Li an a nan tét._  
_Et tu écoute ta copine, mon gars, elle en a dans la tête._

_Vou... vou cé pa peur de Samedi?_  
_Vous... Vous n'avez pas peur de Samedi?_

_Mok'fon é pré_  
_Je suis prêt._


	44. Chapter 44

**Joute verbale et non verbale**

_Note de l'auteur: Cookie à la première ou au premier qui trouve qui sont le draenei et son « écuyer » elfe de sang :)_

-Hooo, joli coup!  
-C'est barbare, objecta Nadezha alors que les officiels venaient aider le chevalier tombé à se relever.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est impressionnant, mais on ne se fait pas trop mal, déclara Andreas debout près des barrières avec son amie.  
-Tu as l'air de bien connaître ce genre de combat.  
-Je participais souvent à ceux d'Hurlevent, répondit le jeune humain. Regarde, reprit-t-il en empruntant une lance à un écuyer elfe de sang qui lui jeta un regard mauvais. Les pointes sont émoussées. De plus, une des premières choses qu'on apprend en tournoi, c'est à chuter et amortir les coups. Le but n'est pas de blesser son adversaire, mais de le faire tomber.  
-Vous pouvez quand même vous casser quelque chose! Protesta la draenei en tendant la main vers le perdant qui revenait en boitant vers son écuyer.  
-Pas cette fois Mademoiselle, rétorqua le chevalier draenei avec un grand sourire.  
-Sire, rétorqua Nadezha, vous avez le nez en sang.  
L'écuyer tendit aussitôt de quoi étancher la blessure à son compagnon, tout en marmonnant en thalassien.  
-Vous devriez aller voir les guérisseurs pour votre genou, conseilla la draenei dans leur langue natale.  
-Ge.. nou? Répéta l'écuyer dans un draenique maladroit.  
-Ca, expliqua la draenei en désignant le genou du draenei, déjà bien enflé par la chute.  
L'écuyer poussa un cri suraigu qui fit se demander à Nadezha s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une écuyère et entreprit de traîner son ami vers la tente des guérisseurs tout en l'engueulant en thalassien.  
-Comment ça se fait qu'un draenei et un elfe de sang travaillent ensemble au tournoi d'argent? Demanda Andreas en les regardant s'éloigner en se disputant  
-Apparemment, ils sont célèbres dans le coin pour leur descente et leurs disputes, déclara Loki en approchant, une énorme cuisse de poulet dans la main. Il y a même des paris qui tournent sur le fait qu'ils sont amants ou pas.  
-Un draenei et un elfe de sang?  
-Nous avons bien un troll et un elfe de sang, nous, rétorqua Nadezha.  
-Que fais-t-on ici au juste? demanda Loki en grignotant son repas. Je pensais que Morgraine allait nous donner une autre mission.  
-Maintenant que Denaelle a prouvé sa valeur en tant que diplomate, Morgraine la garde à portée de main, expliqua Andreas. Apparemment, le Roi Wrynn et le chef de Guerre sont tous les deux attendus ici et Tirion aimerait que ça ne finisse pas en bataille générale.  
-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi les têtes pensantes des plus grandes nations agissent toujours comme des enfants quand ils sont en présence l'un de l'autre?  
-On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur Thrall, rétorqua Loki en agitant sa cuisse de poulet, mais il est sage et raisonnable pour un orc de son âge. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant du chef de l'expédition chanteguerre.  
-Garrosh Hurlenfer?  
-Il est brutal et téméraire, là ou Thrall cherche à être diplomate et prudent. Et comme ils sont aussi tous les deux têtus comme des mules, ça ne va pas sans heurt.  
-Hé! Vous trois!  
Les trois chevaliers se tournèrent vers un champion de la Lame d'Ébène qui approchait d'eux, une lance brisée à la main.  
-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer un de mes chevaliers le temps qu'on lui recouse le cuir chevelu, l'un de vous sait utiliser une lance?  
-Je ne crois pas que, commença Nadezha avant d'apercevoir le regard brillant d'Andreas.  
-Je peux? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Si tu es blessé ne viens pas pleurer pour que je te soigne! S'exclama la draenei pendant que le jeune humain rejoignait le champion, enfilant le tabard que celui ci lui tendait.  
-Laisse-le s'amuser, c'est de son âge.

* * *

-Ils sont toujours ainsi? Demanda Morgraine en observant le Roi Wrynn et Hurlenfer hausser le ton.  
-Toujours, confirma Denaelle.  
-Je les trouve même calme là, ajouta Koltira.  
Denaelle poussa un petit soupira et croisa le regard de Jaina Portvaillant, assise près du Roi humain et qui essayait de le ramener à la raison. De l'autre côté de la table, le Chef de Guerre semblait de plus en plus tenté d'user de son marteau sur le crâne du Suzerain de l'offensive.  
-Garrosh, il suffit, gronda le jeune chef de guerre, assieds-toi!  
-Varian, s'il te plaît, reprit Jaina, laisse parler le seigneur Fordring.  
-Messieurs! Tonna soudain le vieux paladin attirant l'attention des deux antagonistes. Sous mon toit, je vous demanderais de vous tenir correctement!  
Garrosh et Varian échangèrent un regard venimeux, mais s'assirent dans leurs sièges respectifs.  
-Si je vous ai tous réunit aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour exacerber les tensions, reprit le paladin, observant tour à tour les représentants des factions unies contre le Fléau. Vous savez tous que dernièrement, le Roi Liche a subit une grande défaite.  
-J'aurais apprécié que vous nous teniez au courant avant Fordring, reprit le Roi.  
-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps, c'était une occasion à saisir, ou a laisser passer à jamais. Le Roi Liche a perdu une grande partie de sa puissance il y a trois jours. Il faut en profiter avant qu'il n'arrive à la retrouver.  
-Que suggérez-vous? Demanda un grand druide elfe. Une attaque en nombre sur la Citadelle?  
-Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, intervint Morgraine, il est affaibli, mais pas sans défense.  
-Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort! Lança Garrosh.  
-Et nos morts seront alors relevés sous ses ordres Seigneur, déclara Denaelle d'un ton calme.  
-Bien joué, murmura Koltira alors que le chef de l'offensive grommelait dans sa barbe.  
-Merci, répondit Denaelle sur le même ton.  
-Dame Denaelle de la Lame d'Ébène a raison, reprit Tirion, pour chacun de nos morts, ce sera un soldat supplémentaire dans son armée. Nous devons faire une frappe précise et puissante, au cœur du Fléau.  
-Dans ce cas pourquoi nous rabattre les oreilles avec cette coopération contre nature? demanda le Roi Wrynn en désignant les orcs. Je vous enverrais nos meilleurs soldats, nul besoin des peaux vertes! Ou rouge pour ce que ça change.  
-Varian! Protesta Jayna avec un regard affolé à Broll, assis près du Roi.  
-Je vais te déchiqueter… Gronda Garrosh en se levant.  
-MESSIEURS!  
-Je ne sais pas comment faire le Généralissime pour ne pas les massacrer tous les deux, murmura Koltira en portant la main à son front.  
-Denaelle, tu ne peux pas les calmer? Demanda Morgraine.  
-Pour les miracles, j'ai besoin d'un délai, répondit l'elfe en se levant, contournant la table pour approcher du roi. Majesté, s'il vous plaît, le Généralissime va vous exposer son point de vue, ne provoquez pas Hurlenfer.  
-Cet homme me demande…  
-Cet homme, Sire, est celui qui manie Porte-Cendre, qui a unit la Croisade d'Argent et détruit le cœur du Roi Liche. Il mérite votre respect, ou à défaut, votre attention. Sire, ajouta-t-elle en baissant encore la voix, ne m'obligez pas à rapporter vos propos à votre fils.  
Le regard que lui jeta le roi aurait figé un basilique. Denaelle le laissa glisser sur elle tel l'eau sur le canard.  
-Vous n'oseriez pas?  
-Il serait très déçu de votre attitude.  
Le Roi Wrynn serra les mâchoires mais ne rétorqua pas, se rasseyant plus calmement. Denaelle inclina la tête vers lui en guise de remerciement et fit demi-tour.  
-Elune, murmura Broll quand elle passa derrière lui, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas l'épouser petite sœur?  
-Certaine, répondit Denaelle avant de jeter un coup d'œil du coté de la Horde ou Thrall faisait la leçon à un Suzerain peu repentant.  
-Je m'excuse Général Fordring, déclara Thrall, cela n'arriveras plus. N'est-ce pas Garrosh?  
L'autre orc grommela une réponse qui pouvait passer comme affirmative et Thrall fit signe au paladin de reprendre.  
-Nous avons besoin des meilleurs hommes d'Azeroth, reprit Tirion. Qu'ils soient de la Horde ou de l'Alliance, Dragon ou Chevalier de la mort, druide, mage ou chaman. C'est à ça que sert le tournoi d'Argent. A désigner les meilleurs.  
-Et si cela échoue? Demanda un des mages du Kirin Tor.  
-Si nos meilleurs hommes échouent vous voulez dire? Rétorqua le paladin.  
Le mage se rassit avec un regard soucieux et les autres chefs de factions murmurèrent entre eux, échangeant des avis avec leurs conseillers. Denaelle se pencha vers Koltira et lui parla à l'oreille. L'humain hocha la tête et transmis le message à Morgraine qui se leva.  
-Les Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène vous suivront Seigneur Fording, lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Mes plus grands champions se tiennent prêt à combattre au tournoi.  
-Les braves de la Horde seront honorés de les défier, déclara Thrall en se levant à son tour.  
Un à un, les chefs de factions se levèrent, affirmant leur participation au tournoi. Finalement, le roi Wrynn échangea quelques mots avec Broll et se leva à son tour.  
-Les vaillants d'Hurlevent et de l'Alliance combattront loyalement, déclara-t-il.

* * *

-Et voilà, je te l'avais dit!  
-Mais je ne suis pas tombé! Rétorqua fièrement Andreas, un grand sourire aux lèvres lui barrant le visage.  
-Il a visé ta tête, c'est autorisé ça? Demanda Loki en trottinant pour suivre les foulées de Nadezha et Andreas.  
-Non, c'est pour ça qu'il a été éliminé.  
-Ca t'aurais fait une belle jambe s'il t'avait brisé le cou! Rétorqua la draenei, traînant l'humain par le bras en observant le casque cabossé qu'elle lui avait retiré. Regarde-ça! Tu as de la chance que la lance ne t'ai pas transpercé le crâne.  
-Mais je n'ai presque rien, c'est juste une éraflure, protesta Andreas.  
-Oui, rien du tout, c'est pour ça que tu fais peur à tous ceux qui te croisent avec le visage en sang, rétorqua Loki.  
-Nadezha pourrait me soigner...  
-Pas question! Trancha Nadezha en ouvrant la porte de toile de la tente des guérisseurs. Je t'avais prévenu que je ne te soignerais pas, on va voir les guérisseurs et j'espère qu'ils ne gâcheront pas de sorts ou de potions sur une plaie aussi stupide!  
-Si nous pouvions nous le permettre, nous le ferions, déclara une jeune prêtresse aux cheveux bruns en se tournant vers eux, mais nous devons économiser les potions pour l'effort de...  
Elle poussa un tel hurlement en voyant Andreas que cela réveilla quelques uns des blessés de la tente.  
-Je t'avais dit que tu faisais peur, déclara Loki en levant les yeux vers Andreas.  
Le jeune homme fixait la guérisseuse avec effarement.  
La jeune femme cessa de hurler.  
Un autre guérisseur arriva en courant, alarmé par le cri de la jeune femme.  
Un garde passa la tête par la porte en demandant s'il devait mettre quelqu'un dehors.  
Loki agita la main entre les deux jeunes gens.  
-Youhou? Vous vous connaissez?  
-Meredith... déclara Andreas.  
-Enchantée, déclara Loki.  
-Ma fiancé... Ancienne fiancée... enfin ma belle-mère...  
-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai épousé ton père? Murmura la jeune femme d'un ton outragé. Il a presque trois fois mon age!  
-Franchement, je ne le souhaiterais à personne, reprit Andreas en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
Meredith leva la main, pointant un doigt vers Andreas.  
-Tu... Tu es mort... Il y a presque un an... Tu as été relevé des morts par le Roi Liche...  
-Oui, avoua Andreas d'un ton las. Meredith...  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir? Demanda la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je suis mort... Et Père m'a... interdit de..  
-Mais qu'il aille au Diable! C'est lui qui aurait dut partir au combat, pas toi! Si tu n'avais pas.. pas fait ta tête de mule et que tu ..  
-Meredith, calme-toi, demanda Andreas en approchant d'elle.  
-Si tu ne t'étais pas porté volontaire...  
-Meredith... continua-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.  
-Tu ne serais pas m... mort et...  
-Calme-toi...  
-Tu … Ne te serais pas fait, acheva la jeune fille dans un souffle, levant les mains vers le visage d'Andreas.  
Elle cligna des yeux, remarquant enfin le sang qui couvrait son front et baissa les mains vers les poches de son tablier, sortant rapidement des compresses propres pour l'essuyer.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage?  
-Il a prit une lance de joute en pleine tête, expliqua Nadezha.  
-J'aurais dut le savoir, murmura la jeune humaine avec un petit rire forcé. Dès qu'il y a un tournoi, tu es dans les parages, de préférence sur un cheval ou dans la poussière, couvert de bleus. J'aurais dut venir ici plus tôt.  
-Tu me cherchais?  
-Bien sûr, répondit Meredith en le faisant s'asseoir sur un lit vide. Dès le moment où ton père à annoncé qu'il te... qu'il..  
-Me déshéritait, je sais, il me l'a dit en face.  
-Il.. a dut expliquer à Père pourquoi et.. j'ai entendu à ce moment que tu étais en vie.  
-En non-vie plutôt.  
-Cesse de dire des sottises, rétorqua la jeune fille en lui rabattant la tête en arrière pour inspecter la blessure.  
-C'est dangereux ici...  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? S'exclama la jeune fille en posant deux doigts sur son front, ne bouge pas.  
-Si je puis me permettre, il est puni, déclara Nadezha, pourriez-vous le recoudre plutôt?  
-J'ai déjà essayé cette tactique avant vous, rétorqua Meredith en riant, il était prêt à remonter à cheval avec un bras cassé.  
-Pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas? Marmonna Nadezha en secouant la tête.  
-Comment as-tu réussi à persuader ta famille de te laisser venir ici? Demanda Andreas.  
-Je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit Meredith en soignant la coupure rapidement.  
Andreas tourna la tête vers elle.  
-Meredith. Qu'est ce que tu as fait?  
-Je.. ne leur ai pas laissé le choix, répondit la jeune fille.  
-Meredith.  
-Je ne leur ai pas dit que je partais...  
-DITH.  
-Je me suis engagée auprès de la Croisade d'Argent en tant que guérisseuse, acheva l'humaine dans un souffle.  
Andreas cessa de respirer. Son ancienne fiancée s'en inquiéta rapidement.  
-Andreas?  
-Tes parents vont me tuer, murmura Andreas avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait dans les poumons.  
-Entre épouser mon meilleur ami ou son père, rétorqua la guérisseuse, le choix est vite fait.  
-Je ne suis même pas sur que ce soit théologiquement valable! Hé, reprit Andreas en se tournant vers l'autre guérisseur qui les observait avec amusement, dites-moi qu'elle ne se balade pas sur les champs de bataille!  
-Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'est pas encore assez expérimentée pour ça.  
-Pourvu que ça dure, grommela Andreas.  
-Andreas Forruyn! Protesta la jeune fille, je ne suis pas une incompétente!  
-Non, mais tu leur a menti sur ton âge pour t'engager, rétorqua le jeune homme sur le même ton.  
-Sur son âge? Reprit le guérisseur. Meredith, quel age as-tu?  
-Je suis peut être un tout petit peu plus jeune que...  
-Elle a seize ans.  
-Dix-sept! Protesta Meredith. Heu... Je veux dire... Andreas!  
-Je reviens, déclara Loki, je vais chercher Donovàn, ou il va râler d'avoir raté le spectacle.

* * *

Quand la réunion fut ajournée et que les chefs de factions se séparèrent, retournant dans leurs tentes, les chevaliers de la mort rejoignirent la partie du tournoi qui leur avait été assignée. Donovàn vint à leur rencontre, Selama sur les talons qui vint aussitôt flairer les bottes de Denaelle.  
-Des nouvelles d'Ulduar? Demanda Morgraine.  
-Pas pour le moment, répondit Donovàn, mais Mok'fon tourne comme un lion en cage, il dit que le combat final a commencé.  
-Comment sait-t-il ça? S'étonna Koltira.  
-Samedi, répondit Donovàn en haussant les bras. Apparemment, il s'est prit d'affection pour Jayde et la surveille de loin.  
-Quoi d'autre en notre absence?  
-Balzac a gagné son tour, mais a été blessé, Andreas l'a remplacé le temps qu'il se fasse recoudre, déclara Donovàn, nous avons une douzaine de chevaliers qualifiés pour le tournoi final pour le moment. Le Grand Champion Plaie-du-Fléau est en train de les motiver.  
-Hm. Restez en alerte, ordonna le chevalier humain avant de disparaître sous sa tente.  
-Oui Seigneur Morgraine.  
-Donovàn, pourquoi Selama est aussi énervé? Demanda Denaelle en essayant d'aplatir la crinière du chien, hérissée dans tous les sens.  
-Siouxie a essayé de me serrer près de la tente des cuisiniers, Mok'fon l'a menacée de la jeter dans le chaudron des nains si elle recommençait.  
-Je vais lui arracher les yeux, siffla Denaelle de sa voix glaciale.  
-Et tu as raté quelque chose, ajouta Donovàn, la fiancée d'Andreas est au Tournoi.  
-Tu plaisantes?  
-Jamais. Leurs retrouvailles ont été émouvante et charmante. Il est en train d 'essayer de la convaincre de retourner à Hurlevent.  
-Et ça marche?  
-C'est une petite demoiselle frêle et gracieuse, mais elle a un tempérament en acier trempé. Elle refuse de rentrer. Il a beau tempêter et supplier, elle reste inamovible.  
-Ca doit être adorable à voir. Ou est Mok?  
-A la tente des cuisiniers, on le rejoint?  
-Avec plaisir.  
Donovàn passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et l'emmena tout en discourant sur les derniers potins qu'il avait entendu sur le tournoi et les monstres capturés.  
-Des Val'kyrs jumelles. Elles ont tenté d'attaquer le Colisée quand il était encore en construction et se sont faites capturer. Apparemment le généralissime prévoit de les faire combattre lors de l'épreuve des champions ce soir.  
-Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des créatures du Fléau aussi proche de nous et prête à nous tuer.  
-Elles sont sous bonne garde, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as vu la puissance de feu rassemblée ici? Outre les plus grands combattants d'Azeroth et d'Outreterre, nous avons aussi des mages surpuissants, des ingénieurs avisés et des machines de guerre. Regarde cette catapulte!  
Denaelle suivit le geste de Donovàn et observa attentivement la machine de guerre que des gobelins étaient en train de régler, se chamaillant de leurs voies criardes.  
-J'aurais pleins d'idées pour les utiliser...  
-On ne catapulteras pas de gobelins.  
-Tu étouffes ma créativité Denaelle, ricana Donovàn.  
-Dame Denaelle? Intervint une voix en commun.  
Denaelle jura à mi-voix et se tourna vers Broll, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Sire Mantelours, quelle surprise, je ne m'attendait pas à vous voir.  
-J'aide un ami du cercle Cénarien à faire pousser les arbres, expliqua le druide en montrant un jeune arbre qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Qui es votre jeune ami? Demanda-t-il en jetant un petit regard au bras que Donovàn avait autour de la taille de Denaelle.  
-Donovàn Aran'shorel, salua Donovàn.  
-Donovàn, je te présente Broll Mantelours, proche conseiller du Roi Wrynn.  
-Alors c'est lui Donovàn? S'enquit Broll en baissant les yeux sur l'elfe de sang.  
-C'est lui qui a essayé de te maquer au Roi? Demanda Donovàn en orc.  
-Je parle parfaitement l'orc, intervint le druide.  
Le sourire taquin de Donovàn se figea aussitôt et il jeta un regard inquiet à sa compagne mais le druide se contenta d'avoir un petit rire.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes ici en territoire neutre.  
-Et vous ne voulez plus marier mon amante au Roi Wrynn?  
-Maintenant qu'il est au courant, il refusera fermement d'accorder de l'attention romantique à Dame Denaelle... ainsi qu'à toute autre femme que je lui présenterais d'ailleurs.  
-Sans offense Sire, mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas que vous vous mêliez de sa vie amoureuse.  
-Il est jeune, protesta Broll en fronçant les sourcils, il a besoin d'une compagne, ça le...  
Denaelle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase.  
Le hurlement de rire qui retentit dans ses oreilles couvrit tout le reste, la voix de Broll, celle de Donovàn, les bruits du camp, le souffle du vent qui balayait les terres du Tournoi.  
Elle ferma l'œil.

FIN


	45. Chapter 45

**Dîner spectacle au Tournoi d'Argent**

_Note de l'auteur: Je n'ai absolument pas inventé les événements du Colisée, ils sont tirés directement du jeu._  
_Renote: Je vais vraiment finir par TUER Varian et Garrosh. Ou du moins attraper l'un pour taper sur l'autre avec. Ou laisser Denaelle leur remonter les bretelles._  
_Re, re note: J'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire des chapitres courts. Les updates vont s'espacer du coup, mais vu que l'histoire arrive (ENFIN) à la fin, les chapitres vont être plus long. Je vous rassure, il reste grosso modo une dizaine de chapitres._

Quand elle le rouvrit, Donovàn était en train de la secouer. Il lui avait retiré son casque et lui donnait de petites tapes sur les joues, penché jusqu'à être nez à nez avec elle.  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Denaelle remarqua qu'elle était allongée dans la neige. Elle tourna la tête, apercevant la chevelure verte de Broll non loin d'elle, un humain brun en armure de métal clair penché sur lui, repoussant les curieux d'une main.  
-Denaelle! Denaelle réponds-moi!  
-Broll! Écartez-vous de lui! Broll! Qui t'as fait ça?  
-Elune, qu'est-ce qui, murmura Denaelle en portant la main à son front.  
-Que lui avez-vous fait? Demanda le Roi Wrynn en se tournant vers Donovàn, furieux.  
-Mais rien! Nous discutions et ils se sont tout d'un coup effondrés! Rétorqua Donovàn. NAAAAAAAD!  
-Arrêtez de crier tous les deux, marmonna Denaelle.  
-Petite sœur, grommela Broll en se redressant à son tour, tu leur parles en darnassien.  
-Broll! Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta le roi en le soutenant.  
-Oui.. ne t'en fais pas. Et calme-toi, ils ne sont pas responsable.  
-Qu'est ce que c'était? Demanda Denaelle, j'ai juste entendu...  
-Les esprits, répondit Broll en essayant de se lever, se retenant à l'épaule du roi Wrynn.  
-Les esprits? Répéta le Roi.  
-Les esprits de Norfendre ont hurlé de joie, expliqua la druide en tendant la main vers Denaelle, la posant sur son front. Tu les as entendu petite soeur.  
-Vous deux et tout les druides et chamans du tournoi, déclara Donovàn en jetant un regard autour d'eux, observant les groupes s'affairer autour des inconscients.  
-Amenons-les à un guérisseur, suggéra le Roi.  
-Non, non, ça va, le coupa Broll en levant la main, nous ne sommes pas blessés, juste un peu sonnés.  
-Amenez-les au camp des Chevaliers de la mort, suggéra Donovàn en aidant Denaelle à se redresser, c'est tout prés et nous avons du thé à la menthe.  
Le Roi jeta un regard méfiant au feu de camp des chevaliers de la mort, mais finit par les accompagner, passant un bras de Broll autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher.  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette fois? S'exclama Morgraine en sortant de sa tente, suivi par un chevalier venu le prévenir.  
-Sire Morgraine, reprit le Roi, mon ami et un de vos chevaliers ont eut un malaise.  
Il aida Broll à s'asseoir sur un des rondins qui servait de siège, juste à coté de Denaelle qui fixait les flammes d'un air éberlué.  
-J'ai entendu les esprits, murmura Denaelle avant de se tourner vers Broll. Je les ais entendu!  
-Je te l'avais dit...  
-J'ai put les entendre! Répéta Denaelle, un grand sourire lui venant aux lèvres, Donovàn je les entends à nouveau!  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Finit par demander Morgraine d'un ton irrité.  
-Les esprits du Norfendre ont tous hurlé de joie à l'unisson, expliqua Broll, quelque chose a dut arriver... Je ne les entendait presque pas jusqu'ici.  
-Le Fléau? Suggéra Denaelle pendant que Donovàn leur servait une tasse de thé chacun.  
-Non, je ne crois pas...  
-On verra ça plus tard, Selama, cherche Nadezha! Ordonna Donovàn.  
Le chien aboya et partit en courant.  
Pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, traînant délicatement Mok par un pli de sa cape. Le troll tenait Nadezha dans ses bras, la portant comme un enfant et était suivit d'Andreas, Meredith et Loki, tout trois affichant un air inquiet.  
-Ah tu es là on s'inquié...  
Donovàn s'interrompit en voyant les yeux jaune de son amant.  
-Ha, Loa Samedi... reprit-t-il d'un ton moins familier.  
Le Loa sourit et assit Nadezha près de Denaelle, l'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'elfe de nuit. Denaelle passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie la soutenant le temps qu'elle se remette.  
-Nadezha? Nad?  
-Chto sluchilos? Marmonna la draenei en clignant des yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Loki avant de désigner le loa. Il nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter...  
-Enfin, on croit qu'il a dit ça, marmonna Andreas.  
-Il est arrivé en courant comme un perdu et nous l'a arrachée des bras, protesta Meredith en désignant Nadezha, je n'ai même pas eut le temps de l'ausculter.  
-Et tout les druides et chamans qu'on a croisés étaient inconscients.  
-Il paraît que Thrall s'est effondré aussi.  
-Ils ont entendu les esprits aussi alors. Pas de panique, elle va reprendre conscience d'ici peu, expliqua le druide.  
-Loa Samedi, que s'est-t-il passé? Demanda Morgraine non sans garder une prudente distance entre lui et l'esprit.  
-Cé Yogg Saron, répondit le loa, tapotant doucement la tête de Denaelle.  
-Yogg saron? Répéta le roi. Qu'as-t-il fait? Est-t-il arrivé quelque chose à mes hommes?  
Le loa regarda longuement l'humain, penchant la tête sur le coté avant de baisser les yeux sur Denaelle qui faisait boire Nadezha à sa tasse.  
-Ki sa l'di? Demanda Samedi.  
-Il demande si ses hommes vont bien.  
-Li a gen moun ki blese, kèk moun ki mouri.  
-Vous le comprenez? S'étonna le roi.  
-Pas très bien... Il y a des blessés... et quelques morts.  
-Yo retounen, reprit le loa en s'écartant de quelques pas, mwenn yo retounen.  
-Là je n'ai pas tout comprit, avoua Denaelle.  
Le loa roula des yeux et se tourna, levant les mains devant lui et tâtonnant dans le vide.  
-Ou sé? Ha... la sé.  
Il tendit soudain les mains en avant, et elle disparurent dans une faille mauve. Le loa tira, écarta les bords de la faille, jusqu'à former une entrée assez grande. Il entra à moité dedans et en ressortit en traînant une Jayde ensanglantée par le bras.  
-GUERISSEUR! S'entendit hurler Denaelle en se levant, se rasseyant aussitôt pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.  
-Je m'en charge, offrit Meredith, ramassant ses jupes pour enjamber le banc, désignant une place libre à l'esprit.  
-Li al bwen, déclara Samedi en l'asseyant sur le banc, Li se chok.  
-Bougez vos fesses ou on vous laisse ici! Tonna une autre voix bien connue de Denaelle.  
D'autres soldats, allianceux et hordeux mêlés, sortirent à leur tour du portail, se soutenant mutuellement. Quelques uns transportaient des cadavres, trois au total, une elfe de sang, un nain et une jeune tauren que deux humains transportaient avec respect. Thassarian arriva à son tour et salua Denaelle et le Roi d'un signe de tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret qu'on lui avança. Le commandant Munch passa le portail en dernier, un paquet purulent sous le bras.  
-On est tous là, finit-il par dire, comme à bout de souffle.  
-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le Roi Wrynn, aidant ses hommes à s'installer alors que tous les guérisseurs disponible approchaient en courant.  
-Il se passe que Jayde est complètement fêlée, tu m'entends la môme? Reprit Munch.  
-Yogg saron? Demanda le roi à Thassarian.  
-Mort, répondit le chevalier humain d'une voix faible. Elle... Elle l'a escaladé pour lui planter son épée entre les yeux.  
-Enfin entre ce qui lui tenait lieu d'yeux, intervint Munch en posant son paquet à ses pieds. Hé... Heu Samedi? Elle va bien?  
-Li moutre li laterè, déclara Samedi, men Jayd li va oké.  
-J'ai entendu ok, ça doit être bon signe, grommela Munch.  
-Ou est Melt? Demanda soudain Donovàn.  
Le commandant désigna son sac d'un air las.  
-J'ai récupéré tout les morceaux que je pouvais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le ranimer mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.  
-Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle, regardez-moi.. suivez mon doigt, demanda Meredith en passant la main devant les yeux de Jayde.  
-Qu'a-t-elle? Demanda Morgraine.  
-Ses blessures sont superficielle, déclara l'humaine, mais elle ne réagit pas. A-t-elle prit un coup sur la tête?  
Le loa marmonna en claquant des doigts et se pencha à son tour, écartant délicatement Meredith. Il posa la main sur le front de Jayde et le tapota doucement du doigt. L'elfe eut un petit sursaut, clignant des yeux avant de lever le regard vers Samedi.  
-Sé fini. Ou venk li.  
Jayde hocha doucement la tête. Puis explosa en sanglot sur l'épaule de la guérisseuse.

* * *

-Donc, résuma Andreas le soir même, alors qu'ils prenaient place dans les gradins pour assister à la finale du tournoi. Ils ont combattu des gardiens créés par les Titans pour emprisonner Yogg-Saron, mais rendus fous par celui ci. Et après sans faire de pause, ils ont été combattre Yogg-Saron. Ils sont tarés.  
-Samedi dit ke Yogg-Saron, y rend fou. Y a montré horrible choz o guerriers. Jayde été devan, si Samedi y a pa protéj son ame avan ke Yogg Saron y frap, Jayde cé mort. Pou de bon.  
-Que dit-t-il? Demanda Meredith. Je ne comprends rien.  
-C'est de l'orc avec un accent troll, répondit Andreas en commun. Il explique que... heu... Bon on va commencer du début...  
-Mais les trois autres n'ont pas survécus, murmura Denaelle en s'asseyant sur le banc grossier, rejointe par ses deux amants.  
-Eux cé pa protéj par Samedi, li peu rien fer.  
-Maintenant que Yogg-Saron est mort, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur le Roi-Liche? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Le seigneur Tirion exposera sa tactique aux vainqueurs dès que le tournoi sera finit, expliqua Denaelle.  
-Et nous? On ne fait pas partie du tournoi, on ne va pas combattre? Demanda Andreas.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais Morgraine semble sous-entendre qu'il avait un boulot important pour nous, en tout cas, je dois assister à la réunion tactique aussi.  
-Profitons du spectacle alors, déclara Donovàn en désignant l'arène ou se rassemblaient les champions, ça va changer d'assister au combat au lieu de s'en prendre plein la tronche.

* * *

-Ca commence plutôt bien non? Commenta Loki pendant que les gobelins évacuaient de l'arène les restes des monstres que les finalistes venaient d'achever.  
-Oui, ils ont eut du mal à coopérer sur le magnataure et les vers géants, mais ils ont enfin réussi à combattre le yéti ensemble, déclara Denaelle d'un ton satisfait.  
-Et il n'y a eut presque pas de 'tir perdu', nota Donovàn.  
-Sauf sur l'humain transformé en crapaud par un chaman, marmonna Andreas.  
-Et l'orc en poulet, ajouta Loki en ricanant.  
-Hé, ils ont survécus et ont retrouvés leurs apparence normale très vite non?  
-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant? Demanda Andreas.  
-Le généralissime parlait d'un invocateur puissant, afin de visualiser comment les champions peuvent coopérer face à quelqu'un qui dirige une légion morte-vivante, déclara Denaelle.  
Mok'fon se leva, se redressant de toute sa hauteur en plissant des yeux, puis se rassit.  
-C'est gnome. Démoniste gnome, précisa-t-il, se forçant à parler commun par politesse envers Meredith.  
-La plupart de ses invocations seront plus grandes que lui, marmonna Loki, je doute que ça terrifie quiconque.  
-Ca commence! S'exclama Donovàn.  
-Je vais commencer le rituel d'invocation! Couina la voix du gnome, quand j'aurais finit, un terrible garde funeste apparaîtra!  
Le silence se fit dans les gradins pendant que le gnome appelait son premier démon.  
Un autre silence suivit le premier.  
-C'est moi ou le démoniste vient de foirer son invocation, là? Demanda Donovàn en fixant le seigneur démon qui venait d'apparaître au centre de l'arène, suffisamment grand pour tous les surplomber.  
-Un érédar? Glapit Nadezha, je vais TUER ce gnome!  
-Trop tard, déclara Andreas quand l'immense démon marcha négligemment sur son invocateur.  
-Ca été bo crounch, commenta Mok'fon.  
-Andreas, Mok'fon, vous affolez Meredith, soupira Denaelle en voyant la mine horrifiée de la guérisseuse.  
-Laissez-moi descendre lui faire manger ses sabots! Gronda Nadezha en se levant, aussitôt retenue par Loki et Mok'fon.  
-Nad, laisse faire les champions. C'est l'occasion pour eux de prouver qu'ils sont capable de coopérer...  
Dans l'arène, une guerrière taurène se penchait pour écouter ce que disait un gnome voleur à ses pieds. Elle hocha la tête, rangea la masse et l'épée qu'elle portait dans leurs fourreaux puis ramassa délicatement le gnome.  
Elle recula de quelques pas.  
Prit un peu d'élan.  
Et lança le gnome à la tête du démon.  
Surprit par la tactique et le cri de guerre de son minuscule assaillant, le démon n'arriva pas à l'intercepter à temps.  
Deux dagues acérées plongèrent dans ses yeux, l'aveuglant définitivement.  
Le reste du combat fut rapide. Une fois le démon estropié, il fut facile pour les champions de le faire tomber et l'achever. Il y eut quelques secondes de panique pour faire descendre le projectile gnomique de son perchoir, mais grâce à la taurène et quelques sorts de chute lente et de lévitation, il retrouva le plancher des vaches à temps pour être porté en triomphe par les autres champions, alliance et horde mêlés.  
-Ce gnome a des _corones_ en adamantite, siffla Donovàn. Si on ne catapulte pas de gobelins, on pourrait...  
-On ne catapulteras pas de gnomes non plus, l'interrompit Denaelle en soupirant.  
Dans l'arène, le voleur avait de nouveau les pieds sur terre, et bien que ses jambes tremblaient un peu, il affichait un immense sourire alors que ses compagnons champions se baissaient pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, une draenei le soulevant même pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de le passer à une orque qui lui subir le même traitement. Au bout d'un moment, alors que les gobelins achevaient d'évacuer le cadavre du démon, le généralissime reprit la parole.  
-La perte de Wilfred Flopboum, bien que tragique, doit servir de leçon à ceux qui tâte de la magie noire. Vous êtes victorieux et devez maintenant...  
-Traitres! Chien d'allianceux! Le coupa Hurlenfer de sa voix caractéristique. Vous avez invoqué un seigneur démon contre les guerriers de la Horde! Vos morts seront rapide!  
-Ho non, murmura Denaelle, horrifiée.  
-L'alliance n'a pas besoin d'un seigneur démon pour régler le problème des ordures de l'alliance! Rétorqua le Roi Wrynn en se levant d'un bond. Viens te battre, porc!  
-Mauvais signe, murmura Donovàn alors qu'à ses cotés, Denaelle se prenait la tête entre les mains.  
-Mais pourquoi, pourquoi le Général l'a invité? Marmonna l'elfe de nuit.  
-Que tout le monde se calme! Intervint le généralissime Fordring. Reprenez vous! Le démoniste Flopboum a agit de lui même, sans implication de l'Alliance! Nous devons continuer le tournoi!  
-Thrall a l'air a deux doigts d'assommer Garrosh, nota Nadezha.  
-Qu'il le fasse vite avant que...  
-La Horde demande justice! S'écria le chef de l'offensive Chanteguerre. Nous défions l'alliance! Laissez-nous combattre à la place de vos chevaliers, Paladin. Nous allons montrer à ses chiens ce qu'il coûte d'insulter la Horde!  
Des hurlements de défi retentirent coté horde, couvrant presque les cris d'Hurlenfer.  
-Elune, pitié, faites en sorte qu'il ne relève pas le défi, pitié, gémit Denaelle, en croisant les doigts.  
-Notre honneur a été sali par ces fausses accusations! Rétorqua la voix du Roi Wrynn. Nous relevons le défi, pour l'honneur!  
-Je vais les tuer. Tous les deux. Plusieurs fois, déclara Denaelle alors que les allianceux scandaient le nom de leur roi, insultant les hordeux à leur tour.  
-C'est un problème de langue ou ils n'ont toujours pas comprit le sens du mot coopération? Demanda Loki en grignotant une saucisse dans un petit pain que lui avait vendu un gobelin.  
-Non, ce sont juste deux beaux imbéciles. Loki, tu peux m'envoyer dans la loge royale s'il te plaît?  
-Tiens-moi ça lapin, déclara Loki en fourrant son repas dans les mains de Meredith.

* * *

L'arrivée dans la loge fut aussi rapide que brutale et Denaelle tangua quelques secondes sur ses pieds, l'estomac au bord des lèvres tout en s'agrippant à la petite main de Loki pour ne pas tomber.  
-Comment peux-tu te transférer en ayant tout juste mangé?  
-Mon système digestif est déjà aberrant, je n'y pense même plus, répondit la réprouvé.  
-Dame Denaelle? S'étonna le Roi, se détournant du combat qui prenait place au fond de l'arène.  
Denaelle jeta un regard au combat. Les champions affichaient tous des mines sombres, visiblement peu pressés d'affronter leurs homologues avec qui ils coopéraient quelques minutes avant. Le gnome et la taurène étaient d'ailleurs tout deux en train de protester, prenant l'annonceur à partie.  
-Majesté, Dame Portvaillant, Dame Sanguinar, Sire Broll, salua Denaelle en approchant d'un pas rapide.  
-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Valeera.  
-Il se passe ceci! Déclara Denaelle en désignant la mêlée en contrebas. C'est insensé majesté!  
-La Horde nous as insulté, commença l'humain.  
-Garrosh Hurlenfer vous as insulté, pas la Horde! Majesté, par Elune, vous n'êtes plus un enfant, réfléchissez un peu avant de répondre à un défi aussi ridicule!  
-Il nous as accusés sans preuve!  
-Mettez-vous à sa place, ce ne sera pas dur, vous êtes aussi obtus l'un que l'autre!  
-Elle est suicidaire? Demanda Valeera.  
-Un peu, répondit Loki en s'accoudant à la chaise de l'elfe.  
-Un démoniste de l'alliance, au cas ou, les orcs détestent les démonistes, vient d'invoquer un démon, deuxième raison, qui as attaqué des champions censés être neutre, Si c'était un démoniste de la horde qui avait perdu le contrôle de son invocation, vous auriez réagit exactement de la même manière! Et ne protestez pas, Dame Sanguinar et le Seigneur Broll confirmeront!  
-Elle a raison, déclara aussi sec l'elfe de sang.  
-Valeera!  
-Souviens-toi de Garona, intervint Broll.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil, Garona a tué...  
-Majesté, le coupa Denaelle après un regard à la bataille qui s'intensifiait dans l'arène, j'en ai assez de la diplomatie et de parlementer, vous me forcez à utiliser les grands moyens.  
-Est-ce une menace? Gronda l'humain.  
-Oui. De la pire chose pour vous, déclara Denaelle en se redressant avec un sourire charmant. Dame Portvaillant, je pense qu'il est temps de faire venir le Prince ici.  
La mage blonde cligna des yeux. Elle fixa Denaelle, puis Varian, l'arène et revint vers l'elfe de nuit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-En effet.  
-Quoi? Jaina! Non!  
La mage disparut dans un éclair. Le Roi jeta un regard catastrophé à ses deux conseillers qui décidèrent sagement de ne pas s'en mêler, levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Il allait se remettre à crier sur Denaelle quand Jaina revint, tenant la main d'un adolescent blond.  
Un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus et visiblement furieux.  
-Père! Mais à quoi pensez-vous donc?  
-Merci Dame Portvaillant, murmura Denaelle en s'éloignant de la famille royale, rejoignant Loki qui ricanait par dessus l'épaule de Valeera.  
-Ce sont des tactiques déloyales vous savez, nota la blonde.  
-Attendez un peu de voir ce que je réserve à Hurlenfer. Loki?  
-Donne-moi ta main et accroche toi à ton système digestif.

* * *

-Au cas ou, je déteste ton sort de transfert, marmonna Denaelle en luttant contre la nausée.  
-A l'académie de magie, on l'utilise pour bizuter les recrues, ricana Loki.  
Les deux orcs de la loge se tournèrent vivement vers les deux chevaliers, empoignant leurs armes respectives.  
-Que veux-tu femelle? Tonna Hurlenfer.  
Denaelle cligna lentement de l'œil, moment que Loki mit à profit pour s'écarter de quelques pas en grimaçant.  
-J'allais vous présenter des arguments de manière calme, Seigneur Hurlenfer, mais vous venez juste de franchir la dernière limite de ma patience.  
-C'est de la trahison!  
-De la trahison? Nous avons travaillé dur pendant des mois, fait en sorte d'adoucir les angles entre la Horde et l'Alliance, martelé le crane de tous le monde sur la nécessité de collaborer pour la fin du roi Liche, nous sommes parvenus à faire combattre ensemble des ennemis de longue date, ces hommes dans cette arène devaient être les instruments d'un combat uni et déterminant contre le Fléau et VOUS venez de TOUS NOUS TRAHIR en leur ordonnant de se COMBATTRE! La trahison viens de VOUS Seigneur! Faites-cesser ce combat. Maintenant!  
-Elle dit vrai Garrosh, déclara Thrall. Si tu n'ordonnes pas la fin de ce combat et ne félicite pas tout ces guerriers pour leur bravoure, je le ferais.  
-Thrall, tu...  
-Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir confié le front du Norfendre, reprit le chef orc en tournant son regard clair vers l'orc rouge.

* * *

-JE VOUS FELICITE POUR CE COMBAT CHAMPIONS, lança Garrosh. VOUS AVEZ PROUVE VOTRE VALEUR!  
-Je descend, déclara Nadezha en se levant vivement, ils vont avoir besoin de guérisseurs.  
-Je viens aussi, ajouta Meredith en la suivant.  
-Je t'accompagne, proposa Andreas, lui offrant son bras.  
-Andreas, je me suis débrouillée des mois sans toi, je peux encore me déplacer sans ton aide.  
-Ils vont être remontés, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois prise à partie.  
-Je vais les soigner Andreas, si l'un d'eux me manque de respect, j'oublie l'anesthésique, ils ne le refont pas deux fois.  
-Est-ce que je pourrais au moins leur faire les gros yeux? Demanda l'ancien paladin.  
Son amie lui jeta un regard abasourdi et posa sa main au creux de son bras.  
-Depuis quand tu as le sens de l'humour?  
-C'est de la faute à Donovàn, répondit le chevalier d'un ton très sérieux.  
Meredith sursauta à ce moment quand Loki et Denaelle réapparurent dans l'allée près de leurs bancs.  
-Tu as réussit Denaelle? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Oui. Mais ils m'en voudront tout les deux, répondit l'elfe de nuit en se laissant tomber entre ses amants.  
-Des fois Denaelle, tu es un peu effrayante, déclara Nadezha avec un petit sourire.  
-Je n'ai plus de patience pour ce genre d'imbécillité, déclara l'elfe de nuit en se frottant le visage des deux mains. J'ai essayé la diplomatie, j'ai essayé les arguments, mais la seule chose que ces deux là comprennent, c'est la menace et le chantage.  
-Dena? Tu es.. heum... claire? Commença Mok'fon.  
-Claire?  
-Pâle, répéta Mok'fon en orc.  
-Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour les sorts de mage, marmonna-t-elle pendant que Mok'fon l'attirait contre lui.  
-Le tournoi est bientôt finit, déclara Donovàn en s'appuyant contre elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille, on pourras se reposer après.  
-Non, après il y a la réunion tactique, je ne suis pas prête d'aller me coucher.  
-Tu reposes, déclara Mok'fon en drapant sa cape autour d'elle, Mok veille.  
-Merci Mok.

* * *

Ce furent les cris de panique qui réveillèrent Denaelle une heure plus tard. Elle ne se redressa pas néanmoins, restant allongée, la tête sur la cuisse de Mok'fon.  
-D'accord, murmura-t-elle, avant que j'ouvre les yeux, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe.  
-Le dernier combat est finit, les champions ont parfaitement bien combattu les deux val'kyrs capturées, avec une harmonie exceptionnelle, répondit Loki d'un ton tendu.  
-Alors pourquoi tout le monde crie?  
-Le Roi Liche est là.  
Cela mit aussitôt Denaelle sur ses pieds, si vite qu'elle manqua de percuter le menton de Mok'fon en se levant.  
Le Roi Liche se tenait au dessus de l'arène, flottant dans les airs.  
-Arthas! Hurla le généralissime, tu es cerné! Déposes Deuillegivre et je t'accorderais une mort juste.  
-Bon sang de paladins, marmonna Loki. Chevaleresque jusqu'au bout de la sottise.  
Le Roi Liche ricana, ignorant les flèches et balles qui le traversaient sans dommage.  
-Il n'est pas vraiment là, corrigea Loki, c'est une illusion.  
-Les Nérubiens ont construits un empire sous les plaines gelées du Norfendre, déclara le Roi Liche en levant son épée vers le paladin. Un empire sur lequel vous avez construit votre ridicule Colisée. MON EMPIRE.  
-Et personne ne s'en est aperçu? Grommela Donovàn.  
-Le sol tremb, déclara soudain Mok en baissant les yeux.  
-Évacuation! Vite! Lança Denaelle en se tournant vers les autres spectateurs, sortez du Colisée!  
-Les âmes de tes champions seront miennes, Fordring! Lança le Roi Liche avant de pointer Deuillegivre vers le sol.  
Dans un craquement sinistre, le sol de l'arène se fissura puis s'effondra, entraînant les champions dans un gouffre, fort heureusement peu profond.  
Un gouffre ou les attendait un nérubien gigantesque.  
-Je croyais que le Sous-Roi qu'on avait tué était le plus gros des nérubiens, murmura Loki.  
-On va avoir du mal à trouver une ziggourat nérubienne là... ajouta Donovàn.  
-Je vais avoir besoin de... ou sont Andreas, Nadezha et Meredith? S'exclama Denaelle avec un regard paniqué.  
-Heu, restés en bas soigner les blessés je crois, répondit Donovàn.  
-Je ne suis pas couchée, murmura Denaelle. Il me faut des ingénieurs gobelins, des bombes, un tonneau de poix et une catapulte!  
-On va catapulter des gobelins? Demanda Donovàn avec un sourire enfantin.  
-NON... enfin, peut être.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico**_  
_Chto sluchilos?_  
_Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_Ki sa l'di? _  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?_

_Li a gen moun ki blese, kèk moun ki mouri._  
_Il y a des blessés, quelques morts._

_Yo retounen, mwenn yo retounen._  
_Ils reviennent, je vais les ramener._

_Ou se? Ha... la sé._  
_Ou est-ce? Ha, c'est là._

_Li al bwen, Li se chok._  
_Elle va bien. Elle est choquée._

_Li moutre li laterè, men Jayd li va oké._  
_Il lui a montré des horreurs, mais Jayde va bien._

_Sé fini. Ou venk li._  
_C'est finit. Tu l'as vaincu._

_Samedi dit ke Yogg-Saron, y rend fou. Y a montré horrible choz o guerriers. Jayde été devan, si Samedi y a pa volé son ame avan ke Yogg Saron y frap, Jayde cé mort. Pou de bon._  
_Samedi dit que Yogg-Saron rend fou. Il a montré des horreurs aux guerriers. Jayde était en première ligne, si Samedi n'avait pas volé son âme avant que yogg-Saron ne frappe, Jayde serait morte. Pour de bon._

_Eux cé pa protéj par Samedi, li peu rien fer._  
_Ils n'étaient pas protégé par samedi, il ne pouvait rien faire._


	46. Chapter 46

**Des bombes et des ourses**

Quand le combat fut finit, que le nérubien géant fut réduit à l'état de morceaux calcinés par les bombes des gobelins et qu'il fut temps de ramasser les blessés, Denaelle alla vers Mok'fon d'un pas lourd et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.  
Le troll avait été blessé pendant l'escarmouche, mais Meredith venait de finir de le soigner et il remettait son armure, assis devant un des feux de camp hâtivement monté dans le gouffre de l'arène. Quand Denaelle se laissa tomber sur lui, il haussa les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas, posant sa main sur son dos, caressant doucement ses épaules. Ils restèrent paisiblement quelques minutes avant qu'Andreas n'arrive à son tour, retirant son casque pour s'essuyer le front. Il accepta un peu d'eau de la part de Meredith et se tourna vers Mok'fon, baissant les yeux sur Denaelle.  
-Comment vas-t-elle?  
-El cé calm, Mok croi.  
-Tant mieux.  
-Meredith? Appela Nadezha en freinant près de leur camp, une gobeline dans les bras, peux-tu la soigner? J'ai refermé la blessure, mais je crois que les muscles sont été touchés en profondeur.  
-C'était GENIAL! S'exclama la gobeline avec un sourire de dément.  
-Bien sur, pose-la ici, déclara la guérisseuse en désignant une cape étalée par terre en guise de paillasse.  
-Ca m'a donné des TONNES d'idées pour une bombe, je l'appellerais le dézinsectizator! Continua a babiller la petite créature pendant que l'humaine inspectait sa jambe.  
-Ou sont Loki et Donovàn? Demanda soudain Andreas.  
-Loki est allée chercher des potions à distribuer, répondit Nadezha en se redressant, et Donovàn cherchait l'armure de Denaelle. J'y retourne, il y a d'autres blessés à sortir des décombres.  
Denaelle agita une oreille à la mention de son armure, sentant bien que quelque chose clochait, mais incapable de s'en soucier décemment, étalée comme elle l'était sur les genoux d'un de ses mâles. Elle se retourna et poussa un gros soupir quand la main de Mok'fon vint lui grattouiller l'oreille droite. Le bruit d'armure d'un chevalier en marche lui fit ouvrir l'œil, mais elle le referma aussitôt en reconnaissant Morgraine, couvert du sang visqueux du nérubien et qui approchait à son tour, les cherchant du regard.  
-Ne restez pas ici, ordonna-t-il, dès que vous pouvez marcher, utilisez les cordes pour remonter au Colisée. Si vous êtes en forme, aidez les guérisseurs à déterrer les champions. On n'avait pas besoin de ça, grommela-t-il avant de chercher quelque chose du regard, ou est Denaelle?  
-Avec Mok'fon Sire, répondit Andreas.  
-Ou ça? Demanda le chevalier en regardant dans la direction du troll.  
-Sur ses genoux.  
-Mais il n'y a personne sur ses... Ho.  
Denaelle rouvrit l'œil, fixant le chevalier de la mort qui se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué avant de secouer la tête.  
-Quand elle sera... de nouveau elle-même, il y a une réunion tactique très bientôt. Avez-vous vu le Seigneur Thrall?  
-Il aidait à fouiller les décombres pour trouver les blessés, juste là bas.  
Le chef des chevaliers de la mort s'éloigna avec un remerciement marmonné, laissant les amis ensemble. Presque aussitôt, ce fut Donovàn qui arriva, les bras pleins de pièces d'armures.  
-J'ai retrouvé une partie de son armure! Déclara Donovàn en posant quelques pièces devant Mok'fon et Denaelle. Ainsi que sa chemise et la moitié de son pantalon.  
-Ou est l'autre moitié? Demanda Andreas.  
Mok'fon leva un lambeau de cuir sans un mot.  
-Ha.  
Denaelle agita de nouveau une oreille et leva la tête, observant le haillon. Logiquement, elle aurait dut se sentir un brin... horrifiée d'être nue. Et pourtant elle s'en fichait éperdument.  
-Nadezha est allée chercher des sous vêtements et un pantalon entier, tu vas pouvoir te changer ma belle, déclara Donovàn en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le crâne de Denaelle.  
Denaelle grommela, comme chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi et voulu lui donner une petite tape amicale mais l'elfe manqua de tomber à la renverse sous le coup.  
-Hé, doucement avec ça, tu veux me tuer?  
Denaelle baissa l'œil sur sa main.  
Sa patte.  
Elle était plus large que la main de Mok, et couverte d'une épaisse fourrure brune aux reflets mauve.  
Ses griffes acérées étaient encore couverte du sang épais des nérubiens combattus et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la poudre des gobelins sur elle.  
Elle était sous sa forme d'ours.  
La surprise fut telle que l'instant d'après, elle était de nouveau elfe.  
Elfe et nue dans le froid à coté de Mok.  
-OH ELUNE!CA CAILLE! Couina Denaelle en plongeant sur les genoux de Mok, s'enveloppant dans sa cape en claquant des dents.  
-Je n'ai rien vu, marmonna Andreas en se détournant poliment. Je n'ai rien vu.

* * *

-Est-ce que... Je viens de voir.. Dame Den...  
-Varian, elle n'a déjà pas une très haute opinion de toi, je pense que tu devrais oublier ce que tu viens de voir et ne jamais le mentionner devant elle, conseilla Broll.  
-Bonne idée, j'ai déjà oublié.

* * *

-Il y a une elfe de nuit nue sur les genoux d'un troll, grommela Garrosh, soulevant un débris pour dégager des blessés.  
-Et ça n'entre même pas dans les dix choses les plus étranges que j'ai vue de ma vie, déclara Thrall en aidant une naine à se relever.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, décemment rhabillée, son armure à nouveau sur le dos et un thé brûlant dans l'estomac, Denaelle se présenta à la tente de commandement, suivie de ses amis. Le généralissime les accueillis avec plaisir, se détournant du reste des tacticiens pour tendre la main à Denaelle, la serrant vigoureusement.  
-Dame Denaelle, je suis content que vous alliez bien. Je vous ai perdue de vue pendant la bataille.  
-J'étais... momentanément sous ma forme d'ours, expliqua Denaelle avec embarras.  
-Oh, c'était donc vous? Je me demandais qui était le druide qui emportait des gobelins par la peau du cou.  
-Oh misère, marmonna l'elfe de nuit, mortifiée, je vais avoir intérêt à leur offrir un sacré bon whisky pour me faire pardonner.  
-Tu parles, ils se sont amusés comme des fous, intervint Donovàn. Pour une fois qu'un druide leur demande d'exploser des trucs.  
-Vous souhaitiez me voir Généralissime?  
-En effet, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la tactique que nous prévoyons.  
Denaelle hocha la tête et s'approcha de la table, saluant les tacticiens rassemblés dans la tente. Il y avait quelques champions parmi eux, encore couvert de boue et de poussière, des bandages magiques brillant faiblement sur leurs blessures les plus superficielles. L'un d'eux, un tauren druide, salua poliment Denaelle en souriant.  
-Nous allons bouger très vite. En fait, nous allons bientôt commencer à transférer les champions à la Citadelle.  
-Déjà?  
-L'assaut aura lieu dans les prochaines heures. Nous devons être prêt à entrer dès que les portes seront ouvertes.  
-Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous comptiez les ouvrir Seigneur Fordring, intervint un gnome mage, debout sur une chaise.  
-Les espions ont trouvé une entrée secondaire, bien plus discrète que la porte principale, expliqua le vieux paladin en déroulant une carte, visiblement toute fraîche vu l'odeur de l'encre et les taches qu'elle avait formé une fois roulée.  
Les autres tacticiens l'aidèrent à maintenir la carte à plat, posant dague, talismans et autres objets pour l'aplatir sur la table. Il s'agissait d'un plan grossier de la Citadelle et de ses environs, annotés en plusieurs langues. Le paladin finit par désigner une zone proche du bâtiment principal.  
-Ceci est la Fosse de Saron.  
-De Yogg Saron?  
-Pas exactement. Vous connaissez la saronite?  
-Oui c'est un métal du Norf... commença un mage avant de s'interrompre. Un métal qui n'a pas été nommé ainsi par pur hasard, n'est-ce pas?  
-Les érudits ayant étudié la mine de Jotunheim sont parvenus à la conclusion qu'il s'agit du sang cristallisé de Yogg Saron. Le témoignage de Dame Jayde concernant son combat contre lui ainsi que l'effet du métal sur les mineurs semble confirmer cette théorie. La fosse de saron est en gros, une mine de saronite à ciel ouvert.  
-Pas étonnant que personne ne tente d'envahir par là dans ce cas, c'est protégé par l'envie somme toute mortelle de ne pas se faire frire la cervelle, nota un champion humain, ses deux dagues le désignant comme voleur.  
-Sauf que Yogg Saron est mort, murmura Denaelle. La voie est libre. Et le Roi Liche ne le sait pas encore. Voilà pourquoi il faut faire vite. Si nous passons par là, ce sera la surprise.  
-Mais avant, il y a une ligne de défense à passer, reprit Fordring en dépliant une autre carte. Cet endroit à coté de la citadelle se nomme la Forge des Âmes. Nous devons en prendre le contrôle de manière rapide et brutale.  
-Est-elle gardée?  
-Oui, mais le plus important est de détruire des machines placées ici. Les gobelins vous expliqueraient mieux que moi ce dont il s'agit, mais pour simplifier, ce sont des moteurs qui fournissent la Citadelle en énergie. Ils doivent être détruits.  
-Ne peut-on pas juste couper l'énergie?  
-Ils fonctionnent en consommant des âmes.  
Denaelle jeta un petit regard à Loki qui s'était approchée et suivait la conversation près de son coude.  
-C'est possible?  
-Rien ne m'étonnes venant de ce dément, répondit la réprouvé.  
-Je vais chercher un gobelin? Demanda Donovàn à mi-voix.  
-Pas encore, murmura Denaelle en tapotant les doigts sur la carte, observant attentivement le plan. Si nous entrons par ici... Si nous entrons tous par ici, ce seras suspect. Il enverra ses forces protéger cette entrée. Il faut détourner son attention.  
-Ce sera une mission suicide pour ceux qui détourneront son attention, nota un démoniste, son diablotin sur l'épaule.  
-Non non... Composez des petites équipes de champions. Pas plus de cinq. Il faut un mage par équipe, qui puisse les téléporter rapidement d'un point à l'autre. Appliquons des techniques de guérilla. Une équipe arrive, fait le plus de dégâts possible et repart avant d'entrer en combat contre le fléau.  
-Ca, j'aime, renchérit le voleur humain avec un sourire sadique.  
-Nous cé pa tenir longtem kommca, nota une mage troll.  
-C'est vrai, c'est pour cela qu'il faudra une autre équipe. Ils entreront par la Forge et forceront le passage jusqu'à la Fosse de Saron. Pour cette mission il nous faudra des des combattants capable d'entrer discrètement et de faire un maximum de dégâts en un minimum de temps.  
Le silence retomba sur la tente, le temps que les généraux et tacticiens réfléchissent. Denaelle agita une oreille nerveusement mais ne leva pas l'œil de la carte.  
-Le général nous regarde, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, il sourit même, répondit Donovàn .  
-Qu'est ce qu'une petite fosse face à une ziggourat et la pose de bombe sur un nérubien géant? Demanda le généralissime avec un sourire amusé, provoquant des rires des autres tacticiens.  
-Général, j'apprécie que vous estimiez autant nos... heu... capacités de destruction totale, mais nous n'avons pas une si grande force de frappe que cela.  
-Je vais arranger quelque chose. Champions, choisissez vos camarades de combat, gardez les tactiques secrètes jusqu'au dernier moment. Une fois la citadelle ouverte, nous devront la traverser entièrement, apprenez ces plans par cœur.  
-Oui Général!  
-Quand à vous, reprit Fordring en se tournant vers les chevaliers, allez vous reposer quelques heures, Pénumbrius vous emmèneras à la Forge.

* * *

-Ca va être du suicide, marmonna Donovàn en s'asseyant devant le feu des Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène.  
-Mais c'est nécessaire, déclara Denaelle en s'étirant. Bon. Une chose à la fois. Vous êtes blessés?  
-Rien handicapant ni de grave, assura Andreas, Meredith y a veillé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un petit regard à la jeune fille, a moitié assoupie sur son épaule.  
-Elle ne vient pas avec nous, déclara Denaelle d'un ton autoritaire.  
-Mais, commença Meredith.  
-Lapin, reprit Loki en se tournant vers elle, nous allons en plein cœur du combat, nous aurons besoin de prêtres combattants, pas de simple guérisseur.  
-Loki a raison Meredith, reprit Andreas, tu seras plus utile ici.  
-Mais je veux t'aider!  
-Est-tu capable de te battre? De manier une dague ou une masse? Demanda Denaelle.  
Meredith baissa les yeux et secoua la tête sans un mot. Loki se pencha par dessus les genoux d'Andreas et lui tapota la main, ne s'offensant pas du brusque geste de recul de la jeune fille.  
-Nous ramènerons Andreas en vie.  
Meredith baissa la yeux sur la main desséchée de la Réprouvée, hésitant à protester, mais Andreas passa un bras autour d'elle, l'implorant du regard et elle soupira, hochant la tête en guise d'accord.  
-Dans quel état sont nos armures? Reprit Denaelle;  
-A part le fait qu'il manque la moitié de la tienne, c'est correct, répondit Nadezha, rien de transpercé, rien de cabossé.  
-Ta tendance à perdre ou détruire ton armure est inquiétante Denaelle, la taquina Donovàn.  
-Il faut que je me trouve une armure en cuir de toute façon. Même question pour les armes?  
-En bon état.  
-Donovàn, tes flèches?  
-J'en ai tout un carquois, plus la flèche runique.  
-Mok, tes poisons?  
-Mok y peu fér le plin vite.  
-Bien. Loki, que reste-t-il en potions?  
-Pas grand chose, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je peux en refaire vite, mes réserves d'herbes sont intactes.  
-Parfait. Fais en le maximum que nous puissions porter, plus quelques potions de mana et quelques anti toxines. Mok, occupes-toi de tes poisons et prend un peu de repos. Andreas, ramène Meredith au camp de la Croisade et va te reposer aussi. Donovàn, Nadezha, venez avec moi.  
-Ou va-t-on?  
-Il me faut une nouvelle armure, une bonne bouteille pour m'excuser auprès des gobelins et une seconde pour leur demander un service.  
-Plus de bombes? Demanda Nadezha.  
-Beaucoup plus.

* * *

-Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir brutalisé vos hommes Monsieur.  
Le gobelin haussa une arcade sourcilière d'un air narquois.  
-Brutalisé? Vous les avez attrapé par le col sous votre forme d'ours pour les emmener en plein cœur du combat poser des bombes sur les pattes d'un nérubien!  
-Je... suis désolée...  
-Pourquoi? Vous les avez ramenés vivant et victorieux! Franchement ma grande, si les druides étaient tous comme vous, je crois que j'aimerais un peu plus ces brouteurs d'arbres. Sans offense.  
-Et elle s'est pas fichue de nous pour la bouteille boss, ajouta une gobeline en admirant l'étiquette. C'est de l'eau de vie des hautes terres!  
Un chœur de cris de joie s'éleva des ingénieurs gobelins, certains lançant même leurs casques en l'air.  
-Vous êtes sure d'être une druidesse ma grande? Demanda le chef ingénieur, les poings sur les hanches. Vous seriez pas un peu gobeline là dedans?  
-On m'a déjà dit que j'étais un peu trolle aussi, je suis presque sure que c'était un compliment.  
-Définitivement pas une druidesse normale, rétorqua la gobeline avant de faire sauter le bouchon. Attrapez vos gobelets les pochetrons!  
-Je dois admettre Monsieur, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service.  
-A quel sujet? Hé! Tihainneti! Laissez m'en, c'est moi le boss!  
-Oui Boss!  
-Il me faudrait de quoi détruire des machines du Fléau.  
Le gobelin eut un grand sourire en se frottant les mains, l'image même du gobelin d'affaire classique.  
-Ca peut vous coûter cher, commença-t-il.  
Nadezha sortit une autre bouteille de son sac et la tendit au gobelin, lui montrant l'étiquette.  
-Kungaloosh. Cuvée Hemingway numéro 7.  
Les gobelins fixèrent la bouteille dans un silence religieux. Excepté le rot de l'un d'eux qui venait de vider son verre.  
-Cuvée 7... Avant qu'ils ne stabilisent la formule et que les alambics cessent d'exploser... Mesdames, je ferait sauter la Citadelle moi même s'il le faut!  
-C'est un peu ça, admit Denaelle.

* * *

-Et ou tu as eut ces bouteilles au fait? Demanda Donovàn en rejoignant leurs amis au camp.  
-Ce serait un peu long à expliquer et ça te ferais alternativement rouler des yeux et rire nerveusement, alors met ça sur le compte de mon charme incomparable, déclara Nadezha.  
-Dommage, ça aurait fait une chouette boisson pour fêter la mort du Roi Liche, marmonna l'elfe.  
-J'ai déposé une cuvée 6 dans mon coffre à Dalaran, rétorqua joyeusement le draenei.  
-J'ai du mal à croire que ces deux bombes peuvent faire autant de dégâts qu'ils le prétendent, continua Donovàn en en posant délicatement la petite boite près de Mok'fon.  
-J'ai vu une de ces petites choses arracher une des pattes du nérubien tout à l'heure, rétorqua Loki. Ou est Denaelle?  
-Partie se chercher une armure coté cercle cénarien, répondit Donovàn en s'asseyant près de Mok, soulevant son bras pour se glisser dessous.  
-Mok sé pa si Mok aim ke Dena porte une armure ki protéj mwoin, grommela le troll en resserrant sa prise sur l'elfe, l'attirant plus près.  
-Tu as vu comment elle combattait en ours? Je crois qu'elle a plus de force que toi quand elle est comme ça, déclara Donovàn.  
-De plus, reprit Nadezha, une armure de métal ne la protégera pas quand elle se battra en ours, tandis qu'une en cuir restera sur elle.  
Le troll grommela en zandali, apparemment peu convaincu.  
-Elle tenait tête au Seigneur Mantelours, intervint Andreas, et au corps à corps, sans même une arme. Mok, je suis le premier à admettre qu'elle est incompétente avec une épée, mais à mains nues, je suis sur qu'elle pourrait me battre.  
-Tu me flattes Andreas, le coupa Denaelle en approchant, il faudrait que j'arrive à éviter tes coups de bouclier pour ça.  
L'elfe s'arrêta près de ses amis, posant la main sur les cheveux en bataille de Mok qui la fixait avec surprise. Elle portait une armure de druide elfique, ornée de motifs végétaux et rehaussée de bleu sombre, parfait pour se fondre dans les ombres. A sa ceinture pendait un gant de combat orné de griffes d'os acérées. Elle n'avait toujours pas reprit de casque, qui réduisait trop son angle de vision restant, et contrairement à la plupart des druides qu'ils avaient croisés, avait opté pour un pantalon renforcé plutôt que les jupes de cuir.  
-Pas de robe? Nota Nadezha d'un ton déçu. Dommage.  
-Je n'ai jamais vraiment maîtrisé l'art délicat de la course avec une jupe en cuir, déclara Denaelle, tout est prêt?  
-J'ai bientôt finit les potions, déclara Loki, le mélange repose, j'irais remplir les fioles dès qu'il aura complètement refroidi.  
-Meredith est à l'enclave des croisés, sous la surveillance stricte de son supérieur, déclara Andreas. Elle dort comme une pierre, je ne crois pas qu'elle se réveillera de sitôt.  
-Tant mieux, elle m'avait l'air un peu trop prête à te suivre en enfer.  
-Nous avons gardé les bombes à portée de vue, personne n'y a touché, ajouta Nadezha.  
-Parfait, allons prendre un peu de repos avant qu'on fasse appel à nous. Vous venez tout les deux? Ajouta Denaelle en se tournant vers ses amants.  
Qui la fixaient avec des yeux ronds.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Mok ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit et continua à imiter un poisson hors de l'eau. Donovàn fut visiblement le premier à se reprendre et émit un long sifflement appréciateur.  
-Merci à la lumière, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus fervent que jamais, merci de m'avoir pourvu avec deux amants sexy en cuir!  
-Q... quoi? Je... Donovàn!  
-Il faut avouer, intervint Nadezha avec un regard critique, le cuir ne cache pas tes fesses comme la plaque le faisait. Et tu te plaignais de ne pas être sexy?  
-Nad!

* * *

-Nou cé dormi, déclara Mok'fon en s'allongeant sur leur paillasse, s'étirant comme il pouvait sans dépasser de la tente.  
-Hmm, répondit Denaelle en se blottissant contre lui, ramenant la couverture sur eux, le généralissime risque de nous appeler à tout moment, profitons-en.  
-Attendez moi pour les câlins, grommela Donovàn en luttant avec les attaches de son armure.  
-Toi cé ka avoir armur en cuir, marmonna Mok avec un petit sourire.  
-Le monde n'est pas prêt à me voir encore plus sexy que je le suis déjà, rétorqua l'elfe en se débarrassant de son plastron.  
Denaelle eut un petit sourire, la joue contre le torse de Mok'fon et observa Donovàn et le troll se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que Donovàn les rejoigne, s'appropriant l'autre moitié du torse de Mok, frottant sa joue sur la fourrure de Mok.  
-Hé, arrête ti bross mé poils dan le mové sens!  
-A propos de poils, reprit Denaelle en tendant la main pour caresser la nuque de Donovàn. Je trouve que vous paniquez assez peu de m'avoir vue couverte de fourrure tout les deux.  
Donovàn et Mok'fon la dévisagèrent avec surprise, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe tourne la tête vers le troll, lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était somnambule.  
-Pardon?  
-Denaelle, ça fait trois semaines que tu te transforme presque toutes les nuits, expliqua Donovàn pendant que Mok hochait la tête.  
-Quoi?  
-A peu près depuis l'abracadabar en fait.  
-Wii. La premiér foi, cé kan on a dormi sou la tent aprè Dalaran. Y fé fré e d'un cou, pouf, Dena cé ours.  
-Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?  
-Mok'fon y croyait que Dena e savé. Kan nou cé parlé à Dena en cha ou en ours, Dena e répond.  
-Moi, j'étais sur que tu étais somnambule, mais il ne voulait pas me croire.  
-La prochaine fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive, parlez m'en, marmonna Denaelle en posant le front contre l'épaule de Mok, ça m'éviteras de me retrouver nue devant tous les champions.

* * *

-Debout tous les trois, le Généralissime veut, commença la voix de Morgraine les tirant soudain de leur sommeil.  
Denaelle cligna de l'œil et leva la tête, essayant de faire le point sur leur chef qui les fixait, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Seigneur Morgraine?  
-Oh, sang et gangrène, je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça, marmonna l'humain en détournant le regard, Fordring vous demande, ajouta-t-il en sortant rapidement.  
-De voir quoi? Marmonna Donovàn.  
Denaelle tourna le regard vers ses deux amants qui entamait la manœuvre ardue de démêler leurs bras et jambes mutuelles. Elle nota le torse nu de Mok, les cheveux ébouriffés de Donovàn et redescendit sa propre tunique qu'une grande main à trois doigts avait remonté pendant la courte nuit.  
-Nous trois sous une couverture je pense.  
**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico franco troll**_  
_El cé calm, Mok croi._  
_Elle se calme je crois_

_Nous cé pa tenir longtem kommca_  
_Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps comme ça._

_Mok y peu fér le plin vite._  
_Je peux faire le plein vite._

_Mok sé pa si Mok aim ke Dena porte une armure ki protéj mwoin_  
_Je ne sais pas si j'aime que Denaelle porte une armure qui protège moins._

_Nou cé dormi_  
_Dormons_

_Toi cé ka avoir armur en cuir_  
_Tu n'as qu'à avoir une armure en cuir._

_Hé, arrête ti bross mé poils dan le mové sens!_  
_Hé, arrête, tu brosses mes poils dans le mauvais sens!_

_Wii. La premiér foi, cé kan on a dormi sou la tent aprè Dalaran. Y fé fré e d'un cou, pouf, Dena cé ours._  
_Oui. La première fois,c 'était quand nous avons dormisous la tente après Dalaran. Il faisait froid et d'un coup,n pouf, tu es devenue un ours._

_Mok'fon y croyait que Dena e savé. Kan nou cé parlé à Dena en cha ou en ours, Dena e répond._  
_Je croyait que tu savais. Quand on te parlait en chat ou en ours, tu nous répondais._


	47. Chapter 47

**J'adore quand un plan se passe sans accroc**

_Alias: Le chapitre des combats looseux_  
_Je jure, je voulais faire un combat sérieux pour Bronjham. Et puis j'ai été chercher des infos à son sujet sur wowhead et j'ai découvert que le personnage était un hommage à James Brown et.. à partir de là, impossible de faire quelque chose de sérieux. Il a son propre thème musical bon sang! _  
_Ht tp : / / youtu . Be / l3jSY5fIeDA_

-Nous y sommes, déclara Pénumbrius, baissant une aile pour laisser les chevaliers sur son dos descendre.  
La petite troupe de champions qui les attendaient, blottis dans le proche de l'entrée secondaire, se précipita aussitôt vers eux, non pas pour les accueillir, mais pour prendre leur place.  
-Allez allez! Lança un champion humain à ses hommes, on monte vite!  
Donovàn observa avec intérêt les six champions, revêtus d'armures similaire aux leurs, remonter sur le dos de Pénumbrius. Les champions avaient poussés la ressemblance jusqu'à recruter des combattants des même races et sexes qu'eux. La fraternisation laissait néanmoins à désirer, surtout quand l'elfe de sang profita qu'il aidait la draenei à escalader le dragon pour lui caresser les fesses et se prit un revers de queue en pleine tête. Alors que Penumbrius reprenait son vol dans une autre direction, s'éloignant le plus vite possible, Donovàn tapota le bras de Denaelle et désigna le dragon qui disparaissait.  
-Pourquoi ils nous ressemblaient ceux là?  
-Pour donner l'illusion que nous sommes toujours sur Pénumbrius. Le Roi Liche ne doit pas se douter que nous avons été déposés ici.  
-Le Général nous as dit que nous trouverions un mage et un chasseur ici pour nous aider, nota Loki, mais je ne vois...  
-Par ici, siffla soudain une voix de banshee venant de l'entrée de la Forge, vite!  
Les chevaliers obéirent, rejoignant rapidement la propriétaire de la voix.  
Et se retrouvèrent face à une Reine Réprouvée renfrognée et une mage blonde souriante.  
-Ma Reine, piailla Loki en rejoignant aussitôt la Reine Banshee qui s'adoucit légèrement en l'apercevant.  
-Dame Sylvanas? Dame Portvaillant? Balbutia Denaelle. Mais que...  
-Tirion nous as demandé de vous aider à détruire les machines, expliqua la mage. Il a mentionné que vous auriez besoin de plus de potentiel de destruction.  
-Ca ne sera pas superflu en effet, merci à vous deux d'avoir accepté de nous aider, déclara Denaelle en s'inclinant devant les deux femmes.  
-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, siffla Sylvanas avec un regard mauvais, une main sur l'épaule de Loki.  
-Je vous demande pardon Dame Sylvanas? S'enquit Denaelle.  
-Pas vous. Elle, expliqua la banshee en désignant la mage humain du pouce.  
-Je ne comprends pas, commença poliment Jaina en se tournant vers elle.  
-Vous étiez l'amante du Roi Liche...  
-Ha bon? S'étonna Donovàn.  
Mok'fon et Andreas soupirèrent et le troll profita du fait que l'elfe soit devant lui pour le bâillonner d'une main et l'attirer contre lui, l'empêchant de se dégager.  
-Ce n'est pas sa mort que vous cherchez, mais sa rédemption, acheva la banshee d'un ton acide.  
-Doutez-vous de ma détermination? Demanda Jaina en serrant les dents, crispant la main sur son sceptre.  
-Je doute de vos raisons d'être ici, rétorqua la réprouvée. Nous ne venons pas sauver ce bâtard mais l'achever!  
-Mesdames! Intervint Denaelle, du calme voyons.  
Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers elle, mais avant qu'elle ait put expliquer son intervention, ce fut Nadezha qui prit la parole.  
-Allons, ne commencez pas comme les garçons. Laissons leur le concours de qui crache le plus loin et montrons leur comment les dames savent se battre pendant qu'ils font les gamins.  
La réprouvé et l'humaine jetèrent un regard étonné à la grande draenei, puis à l'une l'autre avant de sourire et hocher la tête.  
-Ca leur donnera peut être des idées de coopération, ajouta Jaina.  
-Si elles arrivent à pénétrer l'épaisseur de leur crâne, ricana Sylvanas. Bien. Par quoi commençons nous?  
Denaelle lança un petit sourire de remerciement à son amie qui agita une tentacule en guise de salut et elle déplia sa carte devant elle.  
-Je crois qu'on a intérêt à se faire tout petit, déclara Donovàn en leur jetant un regard intimidé, une main sur le dos de Selama.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Andreas.  
-J'ai une sœur.  
-Mok en a troa. E deu couzine, précisa le troll, faisant grimacer Donovàn par sympathie.  
-Et? Reprit Andreas, fils unique.  
Le troll soupira et lui tapota le dos amicalement.  
-Kan dé fames é son dacor, y'a rien ki résiste. Surtout pa lé zoms.  
-Le SI:7 m'a transmis des informations sur les gardiens de la Forge, déclara Jaina après une explication rapide de Denaelle sur le but de leur mission.  
-Des informations que nous n'avons pas, nota Denaelle.  
-La lame d'Ébène n'est pas la seule à contrôler les informations de ses espions, déclara Jaina avec un sourire aimable.  
-Là, elle t'a eut, ricana Loki.  
-Ho ça va, maugréa Denaelle.  
-D'abord, il y a le gardien des âmes, un dénommé Bronjahm, le parrain des âmes. On ne sait pas grand chose de lui, apparemment, il serait un chevalier de la mort, mais qui comme vous a conservé les pouvoirs qu'il avait de son vivant.  
-Quels genres de pouvoirs? Demanda Andreas en s'approchant.  
-C'est assez imprécis, mais probablement un prêtre, déclara Jaina en jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes. Ha, et l'espion mentionne aussi qu'il a une faiblesse...  
-Laquelle?  
-Les femmes.

* * *

-Bronjham! Rends-toi! S'exclama Jaina quand les cinq femmes apparurent devant lui, au sommet d'une des tours de machines de la Forge.  
L'homme à la peau sombre se tourna vers elle, jetant un regard narquois à l'arc de Sylvanas, tendu vers lui, et aux paumes enflammées de Jaina et Loki. Il n'avait pas l'air de grand chose, plus petit qu'Andreas, des cheveux courts et une peau très sombre, qui rendait ses yeux de chevalier de la mort encore plus brillant, et les couleurs criardes de sa robe encore plus éclatantes. Il ne parut pas surpris, ni alarmé de la brusque arrivée des cinq femmes, se contentant de les observer avec amusement.  
-Tiens tiens tiens. Dame Sylvanas elle même... Et la fameuse Dame Portvaillant.  
-Si tu te rends maintenant et nous laisse passer, nous ne te feront aucun mal, reprit la mage vivante.  
-Parfois, je me demande ce que les vivants ont dans la tête, marmonna Sylvanas dans sa barbe. Comment font-ils pour survivre à cette notion stupide de l'honneur?  
-Pure chance, répondit Loki sur le même ton.  
-Je me vois encerclé par des minois aussi charmant que belliqueux, déclara Bronjham d'un ton suave au possible.  
Neuf yeux clignèrent en chœur.  
-Charmant? Répéta Nadezha.  
-Je... pardon? S'exclama Jaina.  
-Quoi, moi aussi? S'étonna Loki.  
Il y eut un petit éclair qui fit sursauter Denaelle, la mettant aussitôt sur ses gardes.  
La seconde suivante, l'humain se tenait en face de Loki, lui tenant la main entre les siennes.  
-Vous particulièrement, déclara-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main.  
Il disparut à nouveau quand Denaelle fit mine de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans les gencives.  
-Bas les pattes de Loki!  
-Nul besoin d'être jalouse, il y a suffisamment de Bronjham ici pour satisfaire toutes les dames présentes.  
Le clignement d'œil simultané fut presque audible cette fois.  
Ainsi que les balbutiements horrifiés de Loki.  
La flèche de Sylvanas frappa Bronjham entre les deux yeux. L'humain resta quelques secondes debout, un air surpris sur le visage, puis s'effondra en arrière.  
-Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup les beaux parleurs de mon vivant, je n'ai pas l'intention de les tolérer dans la mort. Hortensine, tout vas bien?  
-Je dois désinfecter ma main, gémit la réprouvée, que quelqu'un me donne de l'eau, de l'acide, de la PESTE!  
-J'avoue que je ne pensais pas à ce genre de faiblesse, gémit Jaina, visiblement écœurée par la tournure des événements.  
-C'est bon Mok, tu peux réapparaître. Donovàn, Andreas, venez!  
L'elfe et l'humain, cachés dans les couloirs, entrèrent à leur tour, Andreas portant une des bombes et Donovàn une expression furieuse.  
-J'en ai assez là, on va vraiment finir par te passer la bague au doigt! déclara Donovàn.  
-Donovàn, grinça Denaelle, toujours écarlate.  
-Quoi?  
-Dame Sylvanas ne savait pas que...  
-Rien à faire. Thrall lui même aurait rien à dire. Et sauf votre respect Dame Sylvanas, personne ne me dis avec qui je devrais ou ne devrais pas coucher!  
-Je ne m'en offenserais pas, déclara la reine d'un ton sarcastique.  
Denaelle allait ajouter autre chose quand un bruit d'os brisé se fit entendre, attirant leur attention sur le cadavre de Bronjham. Mok venait de réapparaître, et achevait d'écraser le crane de leur ennemi à coup de talons furieux.  
-Ca, cé ce ki atten ki essay de prend la compagn d'un troll!  
Sylvanas regarda le troll. Puis Loki qui leva vivement les mains en guise de déni.  
-Non non, pas moi.  
La reine tourna ensuite la tête vers Nadezha et Denaelle, les interrogeant du regard. La draenei désigna Denaelle sans un mot, ce à quoi l'elfe répondit par un «traîtresse» en commun.  
-Le troll ET l'elfe de sang? Demanda Sylvanas en haussant un de ses sourcils. Les deux?  
-Oui. Et ce qu'on dit sur les trolls est vrai, marmonna Denaelle d'avance.  
-Ca, je sais, déclara Sylvanas.  
Six regards curieux se tournèrent vers elle.  
-Ne passez jamais à Sen'jin le jour de la Fête des Brasseurs. Un troll soûl est un troll exhibitionniste.  
-Que faisiez-vous à Sen'jin un jour de Fête des Brasseurs? S'étonna Loki.  
-Je cherchais Vol'jin, grinça Sylvanas.  
-Soûl et exhibitionniste aussi? Demanda Donovàn en ricanant.  
-Il montrait l'exemple.  
Denaelle ferma l'œil et compta jusqu'à dix en darnassien et à l'envers avant de désigner l'autre porte.  
-Passons à la suite. Andreas, pose la bombe au centre. Dame Portvaillant que savez-vous sur le reste de la Forge?  
-Elle n'est pas très protégée, déclara la mage, à part Bronjham, il n'y a que le mécanicien de la Forge. Son nom est le Dévoreur d'Âme.  
-Évidemment, marmonna Donovàn dans son coin, ils ne s'appelleront jamais Doudou l'Amical, ou Gertrude la Gentille.  
-Donovàn, grommela Denaelle.  
-Je me tais, compris!  
Jaina tenta de retenir un sourire et reprit, faisant passer des images du Dévoreur à Denaelle et Sylvanas.  
-Un espion gnome a réussi à capturer des images du Dévoreur.  
-Un golem de mort, murmura Sylvanas en passant l'image à Loki.  
-De quoi s'agit-t-il?  
-Un genre d'abomination, mais créé par l'agglomérat d'âmes et de magie plutôt que de corps, expliqua Loki. Hm.. trois visages... Chacun doit être doté d'une compétence particulière.  
-Nous n'avons aucune précision sur ses capacités. Outre le fait qu'il.. flotte dans les airs et qu'il semble pouvoir manipuler les âmes, que ce soit pour alimenter les machines ou lui même.  
-Mais nous ne savons rien de ces compétences et nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les ressources nécessaires pour l'espionner, déclara Denaelle. Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse rapidement ou on va se trouver prit de court comme avec l'autre pervers  
-J'ai une idée, commença Donovàn, s'attirant des regards inquiets de ses amis.

* * *

Le dévoreur des âmes eut un mouvement de recul quand un cadavre humain fut soudain téléporté à travers un portail et tomba au sol devant lui, enveloppé dans une cape sombre. Intrigué par l'apparition soudaine du cadavre, mais prudent, la créature approcha en flottant doucement, ses six yeux guettant l'issue de son repaire. Son visage central baissa le regard sur le cadavre, reconnaissant les mains sombres et la robe voyante de Bronjham.  
-Ainsi donc... Bronjham a été vaincu, déclara la créature en se tournant vers l'entrée. Montrez-vous! Venez affronter votre fin!  
Le silence répondit.  
-Êtes-vous des lâches? Reprit le monstre.  
-Trente, vas y! Cria Denaelle.  
Mok'fon apparut à la porte du repaire du Dévoreur, les poings sur les hanches et un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-Salu! Lança le troll d'un ton joyeux.  
-Est-ce toi qui a tué Bronjham, misérable insecte?  
-Naaa, Mok a jus cassé sa tet.  
Le Dévoreur fronça ses trois paires de sourcils et le visage le plus proche du cadavre observa les restes de son camarade. La tête était toujours visible, formant une bosse sous la capuche de la ca...  
Une minute.  
Bronjham ne portait jamais de capuche alors pourquoi...  
-Cinquante-sept! Cinquante-huit!  
Le troll se détourna brutalement, repassant la porte d'un bond et roulant sur le coté.  
-Cinquante-neuf!  
Le dévoreur poussa un hurlement de rage et prit son élan pour partir à la poursuite de sa proie.  
-Soixante!  
L'explosion du cadavre arracha le visage de droite du dévoreur, le projetant contre un mur sur lequel s'écrasa son second visage. Choqué par l'explosion violente et la perte de deux de ses trois têtes, la créature resta au sol, incapable de reprendre son vol. Balbutiant des insultes, il ne put réagir quand les deux mages approchèrent de lui, les mains flamboyantes.  
-C'est fini, murmura Loki en posant les siennes sur son front, laisse-toi faire, le repos t'attend pauvre petite créature.  
-Le maître, marmonna le dévoreur, le maître vous... détruiras, votre fin est...  
-Chhhhh, murmura la réprouvé, détruisant le cerveau du dévoreur d'un sort précis.  
Elle ferma ses yeux d'un geste doux et fit un petit sourire las à la mage humaine qui la fixait avec étonnement.  
-Pourquoi...  
-Ce n'était qu'un golem de mort, né uniquement pour détruire. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il était, l'achever est de la pure miséricorde.  
-C'est un mot que j'ai rarement entendu de la part d'un réprouvé.  
-Les damnés aussi sont miséricordieux, mon enfant, mais vous autres vivants, voyez cela comme de la cruauté.  
La Réprouvé se leva, époussetant son armure, et rejoignit ses camarades. Les deux elfes et le troll se frottaient leurs longues oreilles en grimaçant, Donovàn tirant sur son lobe en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta Loki en approchant de lui.  
-HEIN? Demanda l'elfe.  
Loki cligna des yeux. Mok s'enfonça un doigt dans l'oreille pour se déboucher les tympans, sans aucun résultat visiblement.  
-Misère, vous ne vous êtes pas bouchés les oreilles quand la bombe a explosé.  
-PARLE PLUS FORT!  
-Je m'en occupe, déclara Nadezha en enfonçant ses index dans les oreilles de Denaelle.  
-HE!  
Une lueur verdâtre s'échappa des mains de Nadezha et Denaelle grimaça brièvement avant de retirer les doigts de ses oreilles.  
-Merci, ouch, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la bombe soit aussi forte.  
-QUOI? Demanda Donovàn pendant que Nadezha s'occupait des oreilles de Mok'fon.  
-C'est la bombe! S'exclama Denaelle.  
-QUOI?  
-LA BOMBE!  
-HA! D'ACCORD, fit Donovàn en sortant le détonateur de la première bombe.  
-NON!

* * *

-Je suis désolé Selama!  
-Et tu t'excuses pas pour nous? Demanda Nadezha en observant Donovàn tenter de se faire pardonner par son chien, qui boudait ostensiblement, tournant le dos à son maître et à la viande que l'elfe agitait.  
-J'ai cru que Denaelle me demandait de la faire exploser! Protesta l'elfe, c'est pas de ma faute. Allez Selama, viens manger la bonne viande... Tu es sure que ses oreilles vont bien Nad?  
-Oui, il va bien, il est juste fâché contre toi.  
-Je suis désolé mon beau!  
Le chien jeta un regard agacé à son maître, mais se détourna quand Mok fit un claquement de langue. Il dressa les oreilles, aux aguets. Le troll sourit et ouvrit une poche à sa taille, sortant un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit posément, alors que le chien pestiféré se dressait soudain sur ses pattes, agitant la queue dans tous les sens.  
-Sel? Assi, demanda Mok en sortant un morceau de viande cuisinée du paquet.  
Le chien obéit, se léchant les babines d'avance.  
-Done la pat, demanda le troll en tendant la main.  
Au grand étonnement de Donovàn, Selama obéit, plaçant son énorme patte dans la paluche du troll.  
-Bien, bon chien. Fé un béco à Dono.  
La seconde suivante, L'elfe disparaissait sous le poids du chien, protestant vigoureusement quand celui ci lui nettoya joyeusement le visage à coup de langue.  
-Bon chien, bon chien, répéta Mok en s'esclaffant. Tien.  
Le troll lança la bouchée au chien qui l'attrapa au vol, mâchonnant joyeusement en remuant la queue. Son maître se redressa comme il put, encore sonné des démonstrations d'affection délicates de son familier.  
-Comment.. comment tu as fait ça? Il n'obéit qu'à moi!  
-Le papa à Mok, le grand frèr à Mok é la grand seur à Mok, y son chasseu. Yzon appri dé truk à Mok. E pi, ajouta le troll en sortant un autre morceau de viande, Selama y é intelligen, y sé ke cé Mok ki fé la cuizin. Hein Sel?  
Le chien aboya et fit un petit bond pour attraper la friandise quand Mok la lui lança.  
-Espèce de traître! Protesta Donovàn.  
-Dame Portvaillant revient, intervint soudain Denaelle, on repart au turbin dès que les champions sont arrivés. Ca va mieux Selama?  
Le chien flaira les mains de Denaelle et se laissa faire quand elle lui flatta le crane du bout des doigts.  
-Mais vous avez finit de pourrir gâter mon chien vous deux? S'exclama Donovàn en riant.  
-Je ne le pourris pas, corrigea Denaelle, mais contrairement à toi et Mok, Selama a très bien compris que c'était moi le dominant.  
Derrière Denaelle, Loki ricana et recommença quand Nadezha dut expliquer le sous-entendu à Andreas. L'elfe de nuit s'autorisa un dernier sourire et se redressa.  
-Bon, on s'y remet, placez-vous autour du portail, il faut protéger l'arrivée des champions.  
Les amis prirent rapidement position autour du portail de la mage blonde, faisant le guet pendant que la mage et les champions arrivaient par petits groupes. Ils s'étaient placés à la fin de la Forge, juste avant le passage vers la Fosse de Saron. La Reine des Réprouvés étaient partit en avant, se glissant dans les ombres avec presque autant de brio qu'un rôdeur aguerrit, seule malgré les conseils de Denaelle.  
-Bienvenue à nouveau Dame Portvaillant.  
-Merci Denaelle. Appelez-moi Jaina. Du nouveau?  
-Dame Sylvanas est allée en reconnaissance, elle ne devrait pas tarder à...  
Denaelle jeta un regard curieux à un champion réprouvé quand celui ci se redressa soudain avec ce qui devait, pour lui, être un sourire. L'elfe se tourna dans la direction ou il regardait et vit la Reine Banshee arriver à son tour, effleurant ses sujets au passage de sa main glacée.  
-Dame Sylvanas, vous allez bien?  
-Il n'est pas encore né celui qui me démasqueras pendant une traque, déclara la banshee, ou pas encore mort, c'est selon.  
-Qu'avez vous vu?  
-Des esclaves. Horde et alliance mêlés. Ils doivent miner la saronite pour le Roi Liche. J'ai vu un haut gradé du Fléau, le responsable de la Fosse, mais il y a aussi deux surveillants, un géant des glaces mort-vivant et un gnome, cracha la banshee d'un air dégoûté, qui chevauche un Erupteur de Peste.  
-Il y a beaucoup d'esclaves? Demanda Denaelle en levant le bras pour laisser Loki rejoindre sa Reine.  
-En tout une bonne soixantaine. Apte à combattre, moins d'un tiers. La plupart n'ont pas tenus le choc face aux visions de Yogg Saron, les autres commencent à se remettre maintenant qu'il est mort.  
-Vous pourriez nous dessiner un plan approximatif? Demanda Denaelle en sortant un parchemin de la poche de sa cape et un demi crayon de bois.  
-Je dessine comme un orc, prévint la banshee en prenant les deux ustensiles.  
-Juste les endroits importants et les chemins d'a, commença Denaelle brusquement interrompue par la main de Mok en travers de sa bouche.  
-Sire Mok'fon, que... commença Jaina.  
-Sh, la coupa le troll, levant un regard jaune et suspicieux vers le ciel.  
Nadezha posa la main sur le bras de la mage, lui faisant signe de se taire avant de désigner Selama, qui fixait la même direction que Samedi, sa crinière hérissée et les crocs au clair.  
-Kek sa gade nou, murmura le loa en relâchant lentement l'elfe. Li ale ava di kastan, di yo pou prepare .  
-Quoi? Demanda Jaina, perdue par le patois du loa.  
-Aux armes! S'écria la banshee, trouvez l'espion!  
-Ah, Loa a mwa, grommela l'esprit, fèm ou clap, fanm!  
Le regard outragé de la banshee aurait put sembler comique si, à ce moment là, un gigantesque dragon d'ossement ne venait pas d'apparaître juste au dessus de leurs têtes, accompagné de l'éclat de rire de son cavalier, un chevalier de la mort à l'armure noire, la lueur de ses yeux à peine visible par les fentes de son casque terrifiant.  
-Des intrus? Dans le domaine du Seigneur? Sonnez l'alarme!  
-Lumière, non! Abattez le! Ordonna Jaina.  
-Soldat de la horde! A l'attaque! Ajouta Sylvanas en levant son arc, prête à tirer.  
Avec un cri de guerre, les champions levèrent leurs armes, s'apprêtant à frapper le chevalier de la mort qui se contenta de ricaner et lever son épée.  
-Vous n'êtes que de la chair à canon. Pas même suffisamment solide pour travailler à la mine. Profitez bien de vos derniers instants...  
-Oooooh, gronda Samedi en saisissant Denaelle, la poussant assez peu galamment derrière lui, déyé mwen!  
Sylvanas hurla de colère quand Loki et Donovàn l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras, l'emportant derrière le troll, tandis qu'Andreas faisait de même avec Jaina et un champion nain saisit au vol.  
Nadezha avait attrapé une jeune draenei par le bras et tentait de l'attirer à l'abri quand, sur un geste du chevalier de la mort, les champions furent emportés dans les airs par une poigne fantomatique. La jeune draenei fut entraînée aussi, étranglée par le sort nécromantique et emportant Nadezha avec elle.  
-Ah, Loa à mwa! Jura Samedi en levant les bras, saisissant la cheville de Nadezha et la tirant brutalement.  
Un cri de douleur échappa à la draenei quand elle heurta le sol derrière le loa, serrant toujours sa protégée contre elle. Du haut de son dragon, le chevalier leur jeta un regard intrigué.  
-Pourquoi mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur...  
Samedi fit le geste de lui envoyer un coup de poing et quelque chose d'invisible percuta le chevalier, si fort qu'il manqua d'en tomber de sa monture et perdit sa concentration, relâchant aussitôt les champions. Ils retombèrent lourdement au sol, certains inertes, d'autres justes sonnés, mais tous incapable de se relever aussitôt.  
-Vous allez le regretter! Hurla le chevalier, foi de Tyranus! Gargivre! Kryck! Détruisez ces intrus!  
-Ou ka rete la! S'exclama Samedi en faisant le geste d'attraper quelque chose et tirer.  
Le dragon poussa un cri de surprise quand une de ses pattes avant fut soudain tirée vers le bas et il battit frénétiquement des ailes, tentant de se dégager.  
Il se débattit tant et si bien qu'avec un pop retentissant, sa patte se détacha et tomba au sol, le laissant s'éloigner en panique d'un vol inégal, déséquilibré par le membre absent. Le loa relâcha ses mains en jurant en zandali, visiblement furieux d'avoir laissé échapper le dragon et son maître.  
-Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer? Demanda Jaina.  
-Je crois qu'il a mit notre loa en colère, expliqua Denaelle d'une petite voix, agenouillée près de Nadezha. Tu vas bien?  
-Elle ne respire pas! S'exclama l'ancienne shaman, secouant la jeune draenei, elle étouffe!  
-Non, li ka mouri, déclara le loa en se penchant sur elle, posant sa grande main sur son front.  
La jeune draenei frissonna et s'effondra, cette fois complètement morte, au grand dam de Nadezha.  
-Mais Loa Samedi!  
-Li ka mouri, répéta le loa avant de fixer Denaelle.  
-Il dit qu'elle est déjà morte je crois...  
-Yo tout mouri, ajouta le troll avec un regard critique aux champions inertes, nou pa kapab sové yo.  
-Un fiasco, murmura Jaina en aidant un blessé à se lever, un véritable fiasco...  
-Tous les champions étaient là? Demanda Denaelle en relevant Nadezha.  
-Non, je n'avais commencé à faire venir que quelques équipes...  
-Ce bâtard va payer! Grinça Sylvanas.  
-Denaelle, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Donovàn en retenant Selama par la crinière pour l'empêcher de partir après le dragon.  
L'elfe de la nuit resta immobile quelques secondes, sans même respirer, les yeux plissés. Puis elle inspira profondément.  
-Le dragon est paniqué, Tyrannus va mettre un moment à le calmer et prévenir le Roi Liche. Il a envoyé deux personnes vers nous, Gargivre et Kryck.  
-Le maître-forge et le gnome, précisa Sylvanas.  
-On évite le conflit? Demanda Jaina.  
-La subtilité, ça va un moment. On prend la Forge d'assaut!  
-Nous n'avons presque plus de champions, protesta Loki en désignant les cadavres.  
-Libérez les esclaves. Donnez-leur les armes des morts.  
Un hurlement horrible retentit à travers la Forge et la Fosse, faisant sursauter les champions survivants.  
-Le truc qui vient de hurler là? Commença Denaelle.  
-Oui?  
-On le tue. Vite.  
-Mwen se lanmou, déclara le loa avec un immense sourire qui dévoilait les crocs de Mok'fon.

**FIN**  
__

_**Petit dico franco trollo Samedi**_  
_Mok en a troa. E deu couzine._  
_J'en ai trois. Et deux cousines._

_Kan dé fames é son dacor, y'a rien ki résiste. Surtout pa lé zoms._  
_Quand des femmes sont d'accord, rien ne leur résiste. Surtout pas les hommes._

_Ca, cé ce ki atten ki essay de prend la compagn d'un troll!_  
_Ca, c'est ce qui attend ceux qui essayent de prendre la compagne d'un troll!_

_Naaa, Mok a jus cassé sa tet._  
_Noooon, je lui ai juste cassé la tête._

_Sel? Assi._  
_Sel? Assis._

_Done la pat._  
_Donne la patte._

_Bien, bon chien. Fé un béco à Dono._  
_Bien, bon chien. Fait un bisou à Donovàn._

_Le papa à Mok, le grand frèr à Mok é la grand seur à Mok, y son chasseu. Yzon appri dé truk à Mok. E pi, Selama y é intelligen, y sé ke cé Mok ki fé la cuizin. Hein Sel?_  
_Mon papa, mon frère et ma soeur sont chasseurs. Ils m'ont apprit des trucs. Et puis, Selama est intelligent, il sait que c'est moi qui fait la cuisine. Hein Sel?_

_Kek sa gade nou. Li ale ava di kastan, di yo pou prepare ._  
_Quelque chose nous regarde. Il va y avoir de la castagne, dit leur de se préparer._

_Ah, Loa a mwa, fèm ou clap, fanm!_  
_Ah! Mes loas, ferme ton clapet, femme!_

_Déyé mwen! _  
_Derrière moi!_

_Ou ka rete la! _  
_Tu restes là!_

_Non, li ka mouri_  
_Non, elle est morte._

_Yo tout mouri, nou pa kapab sové yo._  
_Ils sont tous mort, nous ne pouvons pas les sauver._

_Mwen se lanmou_  
_Je suis amoureux_


	48. Chapter 48

**La grande évasion**

-Et vous appelez cette tactique comment? Demanda la Reine des Réprouvés en se penchant pour attraper la flèche plantée dans l'œil du géant mort-vivant.  
-« Plus ils sont grands, plus ils tombent de haut », répondit Donovàn. Ou « timber ».  
-Cette flèche est particulièrement destructrice, nota la banshee en tirant sur la flèche ensorcelée.  
-C'est la seule que j'ai, et elle a tendance à rester coincée, déclara Donovàn comme la banshee secouait la munition dans tous les sens pour la retirer. Laissez-moi essayer.  
Il arrivait enfin à retirer la flèche quand Denaelle les rejoignit, Nadezha sur les talons.  
-Des blessures?  
-Nous allons bien, déclara Sylvanas pendant que Denaelle inspectait l'état de Donovàn.  
-Bien, on se rassemble!  
-Selama! Aux pieds! Lança Donovàn.  
Loki et Jaina approchèrent à leur tour en trottinant, surveillées par Andreas et Mok'fon, tout deux gardant un œil prudent vers le ciel. Ils avaient vu passer Tyrannus sur son dragon, luttant toujours pour en reprendre le contrôle, mais c'était déjà cinq minutes auparavant, juste avant que le géant ne leur tombe dessus.  
-Mok? Que dit Loa Samedi sur le dragon?  
-Cé panik. Mé cé mort-vivant é Tyrannus cé nécro, lui cé reprend le control vite.  
-Débarrassons-nous vite de l'autre.. comment il a dit déjà? Reprit Denaelle.  
-Kryck, répondit Nadezha.  
-KRYCK LE CRUEL! Hurla une voix venant du couloir de mine le plus proche.  
Denaelle fit aussitôt signe à ses amis de se séparer, chacun d'un coté de l'issue et entraîna Andreas plaqué contre le mur.  
-Andreas, tu as la poigne de la mort la plus précise d'entre nous.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'attrape?  
Une créature morte-vivante déformée, aussi grande qu'un tauren, déboula en rugissant du couloir, un gnome aux cheveux rose vif juché sur ses monstrueuses épaules. Son cavalier tenait les deux tentacules qui partaient de son dos et semblait pouvoir le diriger ainsi. Ils passèrent tout deux au galop, sans voir les chevaliers de la mort médusés qui les observaient.  
-Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule, déclara Loki.  
-Andreas, chope le gnome, soupira Denaelle, le reste, feu nourri.

* * *

-Lachez-moi espèce de... couina le gnome, suspendu par les pieds au bout du bras d'Andreas.  
-Surveille ton langage autour des dames! Lui conseilla l'humain sans desserrer sa prise.  
-Y'a pas de dames ici, y'a que des, commença le gnome.  
Selama fit un bond pour essayer de mordre le chevalier de la mort aux cheveux rose, mais Andreas fut assez rapide pour le lever hors de portée de l'animal.  
-Non! Vilain Selama! S'exclama l'humain.  
-Le laissez pas m'approcher! Couina le gnome.  
-Pourquoi ferais-t-on ça? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Selama risque l'empoisonnement alimentaire, objecta Loki.  
-Vu ce qu'il bouffait avant que je l'apprivoise, ça risque pas.  
-Ho, juste. Laisse-le manger le gnome Andreas, demanda Loki.  
-Avec plaisir, déclara l'humain en baissant le bras.  
-Non non non non, couina le gnome, s'accrochant à l'avant bras d'Andreas, façon cochon pendu. Attendez, attendez! J'ai des informations pour vous!  
-Rappelle Selama Donovàn, murmura Denaelle à l'oreille de son amant.  
Sur un sifflement de l'elfe de sang, Selama cessa de saliver d'avance et revint sagement s'asseoir à ses pieds.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire qui nous ferais t'épargner? Demanda Sylvanas en croisant les bras, levant un regard hautain vers la créature.  
-Et surtout, qu'est ce qui nous assure que tu ne mens pas? Ajouta Jaina.  
-Je veux pas me faire bouffer! S'écria le gnome en désignant Selama qui se léchait les babines.  
-Parle, déclara Denaelle. Et vite.  
-Il y a un accès rapide pour les appartements du Roi Liche près d'ici! Annonça le gnome d'un trait.  
-Selama, reste, murmura Donovàn dans le silence qui suivit.  
-Un accès rapide?  
-Le seigneur Tyrannus l'utilise pour faire son rapport! Ajouta Kryck. L'entrée est là bas, ajouta le gnome en désignant la plate forme qui surplombait la mine. En la prenant, on arrive directement à la Salle des reflets.  
-Et ce sont les appartements du Roi Liche? Demanda Jaina.  
-Oui! Glapit le gnome, c'est là qu'il laisse Deuillegivre quand il se repose...  
-Traître! Lança une voix caverneuse au dessus de leurs têtes.  
-Merde, Tyrannus en approche, à couvert! S'exclama Donovàn.  
Denaelle leva le nez à son tour et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette du dragon fondre sur eux avant de se jeter à plat ventre. Le dragon squelette les frôla dans un grand grincement d'os avant de remonter en flèche.  
-Tout le monde va bien? Demanda Denaelle en se redressant.  
-Moi oui, le gnome moins, répondit Andreas.  
Il ne tenait plus qu'une moitié de gnome, la tête et un des bras de celui ci ayant été arrachés et jetés quelques mètres plus loin par les crocs du dragon. Denaelle jura et jeta un regard aux deux archers de l'équipe qui visaient la silhouette du dragon.  
-Trop loin pour que je le touche, déclara Donovàn en baissant son arc.  
-Pareil, grommela la banshee. Mais il s'est posé sur la plate forme.  
-Pourquoi ne nous attaque-t-il pas des airs à nouveau? S'étonna Nadezha en aidant Loki à se relever.  
-Parce que la dernière fois qu'il a tenté ça, Loa Samedi a arraché une patte à son dragon, déclara Denaelle.  
-Si ce gnome a dit vrai, commença Jaina, nous pouvons peut être voler Deuillegivre...  
-Hm, murmura Denaelle en réfléchissant. Sans Deuillegivre, le roi Liche sera affaibli... Mais il faut d'abord passer Tyrannus.  
-Besoin d'un peu d'aide Mademoiselle? S'enquit une voix enjouée.  
Denaelle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et haussa son sourcil. Un humain et un orc les observaient, entourés d'une multitude d'esclaves des deux factions, aux regards encore un peu hagard, portant les armes et armures des champions décédés. Les quelques champions survivants les accompagnaient, veillant sur ceux toujours désarmés.  
-Qui êtes vous?  
-Martin Victus, répondit l'humain avant de désigner l'orc à ses côtés et voici Gorkun Crane-De-Fer.  
L'orc adressa un signe de tête poli aux chevaliers de la mort pendant que son camarade continuait.  
-Vos champions survivants ont réussit à libérer les esclaves, les blessés ont été évacués, mais nous restons vous aider!  
Les anciens esclaves lancèrent un cri de défi derrière leurs deux chefs, pendant que Gorkun tapotait l'épaule de Martin, faisant quelques signes de la main que l'humain sembla comprendre.  
-Gorkun connaît le chemin vers cette plate-forme, déclara l'humain en désignant l'emplacement ou Tyrannus s'était posé en semblait haranguer des gardes.  
-Il ne parle pas? S'étonna Denaelle.  
-Plus depuis qu'il a manipulé de la saronite à mains nues, pas ta meilleure idée, n'est ce pas mon ami? Demanda Martin.  
Gorkun roula des yeux et asséna deux tapes amicales sur le dos du guerrier avant de montrer Denaelle du doigt et lui faire signe de s'approcher, s'agenouillant pour tracer un plan grossier dans la neige au sol.  
-Ce tunnel est la seule façon d'arriver jusqu'à Tyrannus, mais il place toujours de nombreux vrykuls mort-vivants dans ce coin là.  
-Combien?  
-Difficile à dire, ils ont tous la même tête décomposée, avoua l'humain. Au moins une vingtaine tout le long du tunnel.  
-Autant qui nous ralentiront, murmura Denaelle, et il faut qu'on arrive à Tyrannus le plus vite possible.  
-Dena, Mok a une idé.  
-Laquelle?

* * *

-Ca a intérêt à marcher leur idée, maugréa Loki.  
-Et ils ont intérêt à être prudent, ou je les tue tous les deux, ajouta Donovàn sur le même ton.  
Les quatre chevaliers, Jaina, Sylvanas, les champions survivants et la troupe d'esclaves étaient en train d'envahir le tunnel, de la manière la plus brutale et efficace possible. Denaelle et Mok'fon avaient disparus quelques minutes auparavant, emportant avec eux les quelques voleurs des champions, laissant les magiciens et les combattants au corps à corps pour vider la grotte des combattants. Avec leur puissance de feu, leur progression était relativement rapide, les vrykuls, malgré leurs armures et armes, ne pesaient pas bien lourd face à trois contre un.  
-Stop, on arrive en vue de la sortie! Lança soudain Martin, on se regroupe! Achevez les vrykuls, soignez les blessés, on attend le signal, j'oublie quoi Gorkun?  
L'orc fit signe que non et s'appuya contre la paroi glacée, reprenant son souffle, vite rejoint par l'humain.  
-Vous et Gorkun êtes amis? C'est.. inhabituel, déclara Andreas.  
-Nous avons apprit à mettre nos divergences d'opinion de côté pour survivre. Ici, nous étions tous solidaires, c'était ça ou mourir. Certains ont même prit la solidarité à un autre niveau, demandez à Sherka et Dwynaed ce qu'ils en pensent.  
Andreas jeta un regard à la troupe qui les entouraient, alliance et horde mélées.  
-Qui est Sherka? Demanda-t-il.  
Une orc leva la main.  
-Dwynaed?  
-Par la barbe de mes ancêtres, rouspéta un nain à la pilosité ébouriffé, Martin, qu'est ce que tu racontes encore sur notre couple?  
Andreas soupira et jeta un regard las à l'humain a ses côtés qui souriait comme un dément.  
Réflexion faite, le sourire n'était pas rassurant, pas plus que le léger tremblement de ses mains.  
-Sire Victus, vous allez bien?  
-Pas vraiment, avoua le guerrier sans cesser de sourire, Gorkun n'est pas le seul à avoir touché de la saronite, même si ça a eut l'effet inverse chez moi, je ne peux pas arrêter de parler! Ironique n'est ce pas? Mais ne vous en faites pas. Ca va aller. Dirigez moi vers Tyrannus et s'il le faut, je l'égorgerais avec mes dents! Et une fois que tout ça est finit, je vais m'établir à Tanaris, loin de la glace, du froid et des mines! Tu viendras avec moi Gorkun?  
L'orc hocha la tête et tapota doucement le crâne de son ami, un air soucieux sur le visage.  
-On iras chercher ta femme bien sûr, et tes enfants, pas questions de les séparer de leur père, j'élèverais des poulets et des chèvres...  
Gorkun posa la main sur la bouche de l'humain et lui fit signe de se taire, ce que Martin parvint à faire au prix d'un immense effort.  
-Ils auront tous besoin d'un guérisseur, déclara Nadezha en passant près d'Andreas, un tas de bandages dans les mains. Si je pouvais, je les enverrais immédiatement au camp pour des soins urgent.  
-Si tu te sens capable de les empêcher de combattre, vas-y.  
-Non, ils ont besoin de ce combat. Ils ont besoin de se battre pour se sentir vraiment libre, déclara Nadezha, soignant le bras d'une elfe de sang.  
-Même s'ils en meurent? Demanda Andreas.  
-Alors nous mourrons libre, déclara Martin d'un ton moins hystérique qu'auparavant.  
Un long sifflement retentit soudain et la troupe de bric et de broc se releva comme un seul homme, les armes à la main.  
-Attention, préparez-vous! S'exclama Jaina. On suit le plan!  
Le silence retomba à nouveau comme tous approchaient à pas de loups de l'entrée.  
Et un nouveau sifflement.  
-CHARGEZ! Lança Martin en levant son épée.  
Quand ils débouchèrent du tunnel, les quelques vrykuls qui gardaient l'issue furent rapidement détruits, sans avoir le temps de se retourner pour certains. Tyrannus ne put que se tourner sur sa selle, qu'un félin borgne apparut sur le dos de son dragon, juste derrière lui, et referma ses mâchoires impressionnantes sur son épaule. Le chevalier poussa un cri de rage, qui se transforma en cri de douleur quand le félin se transforma en ours, la force de ses mâchoires décuplée, et sauta au sol, l'entraînant avec lui.  
-Dena, lâche! Lança la voix de Mok, juste avant que le troll ne réapparaisse à son tour, agenouillé près de Tyrannus et brandissant une dague.  
Il la planta vigoureusement au défaut de l'armure du chevalier, mais celui ci se débattit et asséna un coup de pied au troll, l'envoyant bouler en arrière tandis que Denaelle reculait en rugissant, le contournant pour rejoindre son amant.  
-Vous pensiez pouvoir m'abattre comme ça? S'écria Tyrannus en sortant son épée de son fourreau: Sachez que rien ne peut m'ab... m'aba... que...  
Mok, toujours assis, le regarda en souriant, passant un bras autour du cou de Denaelle. Tyrannus commença à tituber, le poids de son épée lui faisant plier le bras.  
-Non... du... poison... arme de lâche, balbutia Tyrannus, dès que ça sera passé... Grivecroc! Appela-t-il.  
Le drake fit un geste pour rejoindre son maître.  
-Visez le drake! Reprit la voix de Jaina. FEU!  
Une bonne dizaine de boule de feu, de tirs d'arcanes et des diverses flèches s'abattirent sur le drake d'ossements, le faisant reculer sous l'assaut.  
-Non! S'exclama Tyrannus. Givrecroc! VA... Préviens le... maître...  
Le drake rugit à nouveau et se secoua, battant ses grandes ailes pour disperser ses ennemis avant de s'enfuir vers le haut de la citadelle.  
-Ha nan nan! Protesta Mok, ses yeux redevenant jaune alors qu'il se levait d'un bond.  
Le drake d'ossement fut brusquement stoppé en plein vol quand le loa utilisa sa prise spectrale sur lui, mais il tira si fort sur son propre corps qu'il laissa sa queue et son arrière train derrière lui, forçant les guerriers restés dessous à s'écarter précipitamment, sous peine d'être bombardés d'ossements géants.  
-LOA A MWA! Jura Samedi.  
Tyrannus laissa échapper un petit rire, prostré sur le sol et affaibli par le poison.  
-Le maître... saura que.. vous êtes... ici... votre plan... est voué.. à...  
Le casque et le crâne de leur ennemi vola en éclat sous le coup de pied que lui asséna le loa.  
-C'est une tradition trolle d'écraser les crânes de leur ennemis? S'enquit Donovàn.  
-Seleman ceu ki mérite pa l'onneu' d'et scalpé, répondit une trollesse amaigrie.  
-Nous avons vaincus! S'exclama Martin.  
Les cris des esclaves s'élevèrent, tous heureux d'avoir survécu à la mort de leur bourreau.  
-Brave champions, nous vous devons nos vies, notre liberté! Ce ne seras peut être qu'un petit geste face à cette dette immense, mais je jure qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tous entendront parler de vos exploits et du chemin de lumière éclatant que vous avez tracés dans l'ombre de cette citadelle sombre!  
-Ho, misère, Gorkun, arrête le! Lança un des esclaves en riant.  
-Partit comme il est, personne n'y arrivera! Protesta un autre sur le même ton.  
-Qu'on se souvienne de ce jour comme un témoignage de votre valeur, mais aussi du fait que personne, pas même le Roi Liche, ne peut résister quand l'Alliance et la Horde mettent leurs différents de côté et...  
Tout ceux qui écoutaient le guerrier, applaudissant et riant à son discours, sursautèrent brutalement quand un dragon d'ossement sortit soudain de la fosse au pied de la plate forme ou ils se tenaient.  
-Givrecroc? S'exclama Jaina.  
-Non! Trop gros! Et entier!  
-SINDRAGOSA! Hurla Sylvanas, la monture du Roi Liche! RETRAITE!  
-Dans la grotte vite! Ordonna Jaina alors que la dragonne d'ossements ouvraient sa gueule, un feu spectral enflant dans sa gorge.  
Dans la panique qui suivit, le bataillon s'engouffra dans le tunnel, accompagnés des hurlements d'agonie des retardataires. Les mages réussirent à se téléporter, emportant avec eux le plus possible de leurs camarades possibles, mais après que le dragon mort-vivant soit partit sur un dernier cri de défi, que l'odeur de brûlé ait envahis la grotte, il ne restait que quelques combattants debout.  
-DENAELLE! MOK!  
-Nou cé là, répondit Mok, étalé à l'entrée de la caverne, écrasé sous le poids de Denaelle transformée en ourse.  
-Lumière vous allez bien! S'exclama Donovàn en tombant à genoux près d'eux. Vous êtes vivants, vous...  
Denaelle avait une trace de brûlure sur le dos, et quelques uns de ses poils grésillaient encore, mais le souffle du dragon semblait l'avoir épargnée. Elle ne bougea néanmoins pas du dos de Mok'fon, ses griffes plantées dans le sol, secouée d'un tremblement convulsif.  
-Chhh, ca va, murmura le troll. Dena?  
La forme de l'ours se troubla et le troll respira à nouveau quand il se retrouva avec le poids bien plus léger de son amante sur le dos. L'elfe tremblait toujours de tout ses membres, les bras serrés autour de Mok.  
-On est.. vi.. vants? Les.. les autres?  
-Gorkun? Quelqu'un a vu Gorkun? Hurlait Martin, qu'un autre esclave retenait par le bras. Ou est-il? Il m'a jeté dans la grotte! Il a dut me suivre!  
-Je ne sais pas ou ils sont, j'ai été emporté par la foule, expliqua Donovàn, j'ai même perdu Selama de vue... SELAMA!  
-Donovàn! Cria une voix connue.  
L'elfe se releva d'un bond alors que son chien arrivait à son tour, Nadezha et Sylvanas sur les talons.  
-NAD! Heu Dame Sylvanas...  
-Elle nous as protégé, merci infiniment Ma Dame, déclara Nadezha en s'agenouillant près de Denaelle et Mok.  
-J'espère pour vous qu'Hortensine va bien, siffla la banshee.  
-Selama, cherche les autres! Ordonna Donovàn avant de partir à la suite de son chien.  
-Denaelle, tu vas bien? Demanda Nadezha en essayant de desserrer les bras de l'elfe.  
Plusieurs portails apparurent soudain, comme autant de mages revenaient, suivis de ceux qu'ils avaient put emporter. Jaina fut une des premières, encore pâle de l'effroi.  
-Est-ce.. tout le monde... commença-t-elle.  
-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Andreas en l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Est-ce vous allez bien? S'enquit-t-il en débouchant son outre, la tendant à la mage.  
-Denaelle est choquée, mais elle va bien, déclara Nadezha.  
-Ou est Loki?  
-Pas avé nou, répondit Mok en prenant Denaelle dans ses bras, l'appuyant contre lui.  
Ils entendirent Donovàn jurer en thalassien, puis revenir à toute jambe attraper Nadezha par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors.  
-Il y a des survivants! Lança-t-il en guise d'explication, et j'ai trouvé Loki!  
Mok glissa un bras sous les jambes de Denaelle qui protesta à mi-voix quand il la souleva comme une jeune mariée et suivit ses amis. Tous ceux dotés de pouvoirs de guérison et capable de tenir debout s'activaient déjà autour des blessés, mais malgré leurs efforts, la plupart ne survivraient pas à l'attaque de Sindragosa. Ceux qui avaient le plus de chance de survie avaient été protégés par d'énormes blocs de glace dispersés le long de la plate forme et qui avaient dévié le souffle de la dragonne.  
Chacun de ces blocs contenait un mage inerte.  
L'un d'eux contenait Loki.  
Donovàn était déjà en train de taper du poing sur son bloc, pendant que Selama grattait la glace en geignant.  
-Comment elle est arrivée là dedans? S'étonna Nadezha.  
-C'est un sort de mage! Bloc de glace. C'est indestructible! Loki! Loki sort, vite!  
-Elle est en danger? S'enquit Andreas en ramassant une masse abandonnée au sol.  
-Si elle reste trop longtemps dedans oui...  
-Ecarte-toi, ordonna Andreas en levant la masse.  
Donovàn obéit en faisant un rapide bond de côté quand l'humain abattit un coup formidable sur le bloc de glace, qui ne l'ébranla même pas.  
-Tu comprends quoi quand je dis indestructible? S'exclama Donovàn.  
-Oui, mais là, au moins, elle l'a entendu, rétorqua l'humain en désignant la reprouvée.  
Donovàn se tourna à nouveau vers son amie et s'aperçut qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle cligna des paupières une ou deux fois, puis se crispa et le bloc s'effondra sur lui même en centaine d'échardes scintillante.  
Ce fut comme un signal, tous les mages détruisant leur protections les uns après les autres, s'effondrant au sol en claquant des dents.  
-Che.. détechte... la machie.. glache... marmonna Loki, la mâchoire raidie par le froid.  
-Loki!  
-Dou..chement Lapin, che chuis chelée.  
-Elle est fragilisée par le froid, ne la touche pas, conseilla Sylvanas en retenant l'elfe.  
-Tout le monde... fa bien? Redemanda Loki, ses yeux bougeant de gauche à droite, tachant d'apercevoir tous ses amis.  
-Oui.. enfin, nous allons bien, répondit Donovàn en retirant sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de la réprouvée. Dame Portvaillant et Denaelle sont choquées, mais les champions et les esclaves...  
-GORKUN! Guérisseur! VITE!  
-Martin arrête, c'est trop tard, déclara un des esclaves en essayant de retenir l'humain.  
-Non! GUERISSEUR! Gorkun, accroche-toi!  
-Martin, il est mort...  
-Notre nombre est réduit de plus de moitié, déclara Nadezha après un rapide tour des blessés. Nous avons beaucoup de blessés grave et des mages affaiblis. Nous ne devons pas rester ici, si jamais le Roi Liche envoie d'autres.. choses contre nous...  
-Mok, ça va, pose moi, balbutia Denaelle.  
Le troll obéit, gardant une main dans le dos de son amante au cas ou celle ci retomberait, mais elle resta à peu prés stable sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle se frottait le visage à deux mains.  
-Est-ce que... un mage est capable d'ouvrir un portail pour le camp de la Croisade?  
Deux mages champions se manifestèrent et Denaelle leur jeta un regard critique avant d'hocher la tête.  
-Que tout les blessés qui peuvent marcher se lèvent. Aidez ceux qui ne peuvent pas. Tous les deux, ouvrez le portail, et faites les passer rapidement, refermez derrière vous. Prévenez le Généralissime de nos victoires ici et dites lui que nous... nous tentons de voler Deuillegivre.  
-Tu veux vraiment continuer ce plan suicidaire? S'exclama Donovàn.  
-Nous n'aurons pas deux fois cette chance! Protesta Denaelle.  
-Donovàn a raison, il a été prévenu, il s'attend à nous voir débarquer, déclara Andreas.  
-C'est pour cela que nous devons y aller au plus vite. Qui viens?  
-Mwa, répondit aussitôt Mok'fon.  
-Vous êtes aussi suicidaires que moi, marmonna Donovàn, je viens aussi.  
-M... moi, ajouta Loki en levant une main encore raide.  
Nadezha leva les bras au ciel mais approcha de Loki, ajoutant sa cape sur ses épaules.  
-Je viens aussi.  
-s'il m'arrive quelque chose, Meredith vous tueras, grommela Andreas, on a intérêt a en revenir.  
-Moi aussi! S'exclama Jaina en approchant, un peu moins pâle déjà.  
-Vous êtes affaiblie, grinça Sylvanas d'un ton las.  
-Je vais mieux. Et ils auront besoin de moi pour les ramener au camp.  
-Etes-vous sure... Loki peut nous téléporter...  
-Elle n'a plus de mana, objecta la mage blonde.  
La réprouvée marmonna dans sa barbe, embarrassée d'être prise en position de faiblesse.  
-Il me reste suffisamment pour un dernier portail, expliqua la mage. Laissez-moi venir avec vous.  
Denaelle hésita longuement, se frottant la tempe d'une main avant d'hocher la tête.  
-On... on y va, déclara-t-elle en désignant la lourde porte qui menait aux quartiers du Roi Liche.  
La petite troupe s'ébranla en silence, laissant les champions et esclaves évacuer leurs blessés rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit aisément, le verrou n'offrant que peu de résistance face aux talents de Mok'fon. Un grand escalier en spirale s'élevait derrière, comme creusé à même la glace et la pierre.  
-Ca va être casse-gueule, murmura Donovàn.  
-Et l'endroit rêvé pour une embuscade, ajouta Sylvanas.  
-Ne perdons pas de temps. En avant, déclara Jaina en prenant la tête.  
L'ascension fut rapide. Du moins aussi rapide qu'ils purent se le permettre sans glisser dans l'escalier. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de garde, ou du moins, ils n'en croisèrent aucun. Aucune ouverture n'était creusée dans les murs, pas même de fenêtres, mais les murs eux même semblaient luire d'un éclat malsain. Restée en arrière, gênée par ses sabots sur la pierre verglacée, Nadezha vit Denaelle ralentir rapidement, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur, s'aidant du mur pour avancer.  
-Tout va bien?  
-Oui oui, répondit aussitôt l'elfe.  
Nadezha l'attrapa par le bras quand elle tituba et la redressa d'un geste ferme. L'œil de l'elfe de nuit était écarquillé, son iris dilaté et elle respirait presque aussi vite et profondément qu'un vivant, ce qui, pour un chevalier de la mort, était proche de l'essoufflement  
-Denaelle, tu ne vas pas bien par les Naa'ru!  
-Mais si je...  
-Suis mon doigt.  
Denaelle obéit, tachant de suivre le doigt que Nadezha passait devant son œil, mais la guérisseuse arrêta rapidement.  
-Deux plus deux?  
-Quoi?  
-Combien font deux plus deux?  
-Heu.. Je... Je ne sais plus! Réalisa Denaelle.  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais toujours, mais tu es en état de choc. Denaelle tu ne peux pas prendre de décision maintenant.  
-Mais il faut... nous devons...  
-Tu n'arrives même pas à finir tes phrases!  
-Deuillegivre!  
-Je sais. Je sais, soupira la draenei en réfléchissant.  
Donovàn redescendit vers elle au pas de course, son familier sur les talons.  
-Que se passe-t-il?  
-Denaelle est en état de choc.  
-Hein?  
-Reste avec elle. Empêche la de partir seule et parle lui, oblige là à te répondre.  
-D'accord... répondit Donovàn en prenant la main de Denaelle. On ne devrait pas l'évacuer plutôt?  
-Il ne reste à Dame Portvaillant qu'assez de mana pour un seul portail. Suivez-nous de loin, si elle perd l'équilibre ou n'arrive plus à parler, appelle-moi tout de suite.  
Sur ce, la draenei escalada les marches d'un pas plus rapide, rejoignant leur compagnons pour les avertir.  
-Je suis désolée, murmura Denaelle.  
-Pas besoin de l'être ma belle. Ca va aller. La tactique est simple. On entre, on prend Deuillegivre, on ressort.  
-Faut pas..Il ne faut pas...  
-Calme-toi, respire. Il ne faut pas quoi? Entrer?  
-Non... Deuillegivre.  
-Il ne faut pas la prendre?  
-Si juste.. il ne faut pas... pas la toucher!  
-Elle est maudite, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous le savons tous. On l'envelopperas dans une cape ou Loki la gèleras, on trouveras un moyen de la transporter.  
Denaelle eut un petit sourire et inspira, se forçant à essayer de se calmer, mais elle tremblait tellement que le bras de Donovàn tressaillait aussi. L'elfe de sang serra un peu plus sa main et sourit le plus calmement qu'il put.  
-Dès que tout est finit, on va prendre du repos tout les six. Ca te dirait d'aller à Lune-d'argent?  
-Je me.. ferais tuer à vue?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sur que les gardes seront trop content de me voir, je leur dois de l'argent.  
-Et.. Mok?  
-Ils seront trop occupés à baver sur lui... d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, vous amener à Lune-d'Argent est une mauvaise idée, vous allez tout les deux vous faire draguer tout les dix pas.  
-Quand même.. pas?  
-Si si, ne sous-estime pas les elfes de sang, si tu savais le nombre d'orcs qui reçoivent des propositions à Lune-d'argent, tu serais surprise.  
Un petit rire échappa à Denaelle et Donovàn lui sourit, soulagé de la voir se détendre quand il aperçut Mok'fon descendre le grand escalier pour les rejoindre.  
-Dena ca va?  
L'elfe de nuit hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et le troll leva la main pour lui caresser le visage.  
-Sur sur?  
-Ca.. ca va... Donovàn... Donovàn...  
-Je reste avec elle, déclara l'elfe de sang.  
-Ha. Cé bien.  
-Ca va aller, reprit Denaelle. J'ai... besoin d'un peu de calme. On retourne au camp... Dès que...  
-Dès qu'on a finit.  
-Nou cé arrivé la o. Dam Sylvanas e di ké va s'okuper de Deuillgiv. Toi cé rest avé Dono. D'aco?  
-D'aco.  
Mok'fon retira son casque et se pencha, frottant son front contre celui de Denaelle avant de faire de même sur Donovàn.  
-Te fais pas mal sur mon casque, protesta le petit elfe à mi-voix.  
-Mok! Appela Loki.  
-Mok vien! Répondit le troll en remettant son casque, montant les marches quatre à quatre.  
-Comment elle va? S'enquit Andreas.  
-Mok sé pa. Dena a parlé troll. Mok sé pa si cé bon ou pa bon.  
-On retourne au camp dès qu'on a mit la main sur cette foutue épée, grommela Loki.  
-Ce.. ce serais une bonne idée, déclara Jaina en claquant des dents.  
-Ca ne va pas? S'inquiéta Nadezha.  
-Ho.. vous ne sen.. sentez pas le f.. froid, n'est ce.. p... pas?  
-Pas autant que vous visiblement, avoua la draenei alors que Loki retirait une des capes qu'elle avait sur les épaules, la tendant à la vivante.  
-Merci.  
-Faisons simple et rapide. Nous entrons, Dame Portvaillant prépare le portail pendant que nous prenons Deuillegivre. Ne TOUCHEZ PAS l'épée à mains nues, gronda la banshee en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je peux l'envelopper d'un tourbillon, proposa Nadezha, nous pourrons la transporter sans la toucher.  
-Parfait. Dès que nous avons l'épée, direction le portail. Compris?  
-Oui!  
-Alors allons y.  
La banshee avança dans la grande pièce qui s'ouvrait devant eux. De grands vitraux verdâtre diffusaient une lumière sinistre dans la pièce. Le silence était pesant, le seul bruit qu'on entendait était celui de leurs pas et la respiration de Jaina.  
Et devant eux, au centre de la pièce, s'élevait un autel noir, au dessus duquel flottait la lame maudite du Roi Liche.  
-Nad, tu penses, commença Andreas avant de grimacer en entendant sa propre voix porter autant, tu penses pouvoir la faire descendre? Reprit-t-il plus bas.  
-Je vais essayer, répondit la draenei sur le même ton.  
-Ne l'approchez pas, siffla soudain Sylvanas.  
-Ma reine? Murmura Loki en posant sa main sur son bras.  
La banshee frissonna et se dégagea vivement.  
-Je.. ne peux pas l'approcher, grinça la banshee. Elle... cette lame m'a tué une fois... Je souffre alors que je ne fais que la regarder.  
-Nous nous en chargeons, déclara Nadezha en se tournant à nouveau vers l'épée.  
Elle tomba nez à nez avec un humain translucide qui la fixait d'un regard sévère. Elle recula vivement, le bruit de ses sabots résonnant comme un tambour de guerre dans la salle glacée, attirant immédiatement l'attention de ses compagnons.  
-Pas ENCORE un fantôme? Gémit Andreas en tirant son épée.  
-Uther! S'exclama Jaina en approchant, les yeux écarquillés, mais vous êtes...  
-Jaina? Est-ce vraiment toi? Murmura l'homme en se tournant vers elle.  
-Uther... Mon cher Uther, je... je suis désolée...  
-Jaina, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, la coupa le spectre après un regard soucieux par dessus son épaule, le Roi Liche voit tout ce que voit son épée. Il sera là vite.  
-Arthas est là? Balbutia Jaina, alors... peut être que je pourrais...  
-Non! Grinça Sylvanas en avançant d'un pas, reculant aussitôt en grimaçant, une main sur le cœur. Maudite épée...  
-Mais s'il reste un espoir pour Arthas, supplia la mage blonde en tendant les mains vers le spectre.  
Mok'fon fut aussitôt derrière elle, l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de toucher Uther.  
-Non non, Madam. Y fo pa. Touché lé esprits, cé pa bon!  
-Il a raison Jaina, reprit le spectre, écoutez-moi. Vous devez détruire le Roi Liche, vous ne pouvez pas le raisonner! Il vous tueras, vous et vos alliés et vous relèveras en puissants membres du Fléau!  
-Comment... Comment pourrais-je... Détruire mon prince? Comment...  
-Reprenez-vous jeune fille! Tonna le spectre d'une de plus en plus fébrile. Vous ne pouvez détruire le Roi Liche qu'à un seul endroit. Là ou il a fusionné avec Ner'zhul.  
-Et c'est ou? Demanda Andreas.  
Le spectre se tourna vers lui, visiblement agacé d'avoir été interrompu.  
-Au sommet de la tour de la Citadelle. Près du Trône de Glace. C'est la seule solution. Jaina, je sais combien c'est difficile pour vous...  
La jeune mage leva les yeux vers le fantôme du paladin mais inspira longuement avant de hocher la tête.  
-Non vous... vous avez raison.. pardonnez-moi Uther. Je.. ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Nous allons transmettre cette information au Roi et tout ceux qui combattent dans la Citadelle.  
Mok'fon hocha la tête et la lâcha, lui tapotant doucement la tête, s'attirant un regard étonné du spectre.  
-Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir. Si le Roi Liche meurt, le Fléau sera libre de tout contrôle.  
-Il ne l'est pas déjà? S'étonna Donovàn.  
-Non, intervint Loki. Le roi Liche contrôle toutes ses créatures, s'il ne les dirige plus... s'il ne les oblige plus à suivre ses ordres... Ils déferleront sur le monde...  
-Comme des sauterelles sur un champ, acheva le fantôme. Il doit toujours y avoir un roi Liche sur le trône de glace. Quand vous frapperez Arthas, un autre devrat prendre sa place.  
-Mais qui? Demanda Sylvanas. Qui serait assez noble pour supporter un tel fardeau?  
-Je l'ignore Reine Banshee. Je...  
La spectre se recroquevilla soudain et seuls les réflexes de Mok'fon empêchèrent Jaina de se précipiter à son secours. A leur gauche, Loki vit Andreas se redresser et porter la main à son bras droit, comme s'il avait soudain été piqué par une abeille.  
-Il arrive... fuyez... murmura le spectre  
La porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit sur une silhouette en armure sombre que les chevaliers de la mort reconnurent aussitôt.  
-Silence paladin, ordonna le Roi Liche.  
L'esprit s'effaça avec un gémissement de douleur et Mok recula d'un pas, entraînant la mage avec lui. Le Roi Liche les fixa tous un à un avec un sourire méprisant.  
-Vous souhaitiez communiquer avec les morts? Je vais exaucer votre vœu.  
Il leva la main et saisit la poignée de son épée, provoquant un autre mouvement de recul chez les chevaliers autour de lui.  
-Occupez-vous d'eux, ordonna-t-il aux spectres qui apparurent.  
-Ho non, ou pa'p chapé, sa fwa, gronda Samedi en poussant Jaina sur le coté.  
Le Roi Liche se tourna vers lui et pointa son épée dans sa direction.  
-Encore toi. Le troll de la cathédrale. Qui es-tu?  
-Mwen cé Loa Samedi. Mwen chatimen ou!  
-Et je ne comprends toujours pas quand tu parles...  
-Loa a mwa, grommela Samedi en levant les bras au ciel. MWA TU TWA!  
-C'est le loa Samedi, déclara Denaelle. Le protecteur des morts. Et désormais celui des chevaliers de la mort. Il est votre châtiment.  
-Je vois... tu les protèges alors...  
Il détourna soudain la pointe de son épée vers Andreas. Le jeune homme sursauta avant de pousser un hurlement de pure douleur, laissant échapper son épée en tombant à genoux.  
-Non! S'écria le loa en se précipitant vers lui.  
-Andreas!  
-Protéger les autres, ce n'est que faiblesse. Ta faiblesse Loa! Je détruirais tes précieux traîtres devant tes yeux.  
-Arthas! S'écria la mage humaine.  
-Ha ha ha, tu tiens donc à m'appeler ainsi pour toujours, commença le Roi Liche en se tournant vers elle.  
Une explosion le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière et Jaina baissa les mains.  
-Vite! Courrez!  
-Ouvrez un portail! Réclama Loki.  
-Je n'ai plus assez de mana!  
-Alors on fait quoi? S'exclama Nadezha.  
-COURREZ! S'exclama Denaelle en désignant une lumière plus vive au bout de la pièce.  
-ATTRAPPEZ LES! Rugit le Roi Liche.  
-Mwen va touyé ou sou twòn ou! Lança Samedi avant d'attraper Andreas et le jeter en travers de ses épaules.  
-Il va te tuer sur ton trône! Traduisit Denaelle d'un ton vindicatif.  
-Il a comprit Denaelle, viens! S'exclama Donovàn en la tirant par le bras.  
De la poursuite qui suivit, les chevaliers et leurs deux compagnes ne retinrent pas grand chose. L'issue était une espèce de caverne en court d'aménagement, couverte de neige et de glace et la dévaler sans se rompre le cou fut probablement un miracle en soit, surtout avec le Roi Liche et ses hommes à leur poursuite. A plusieurs reprises, le Roi Liche parvint à bloquer leur passage en provoquant un éboulement devant eux, mais Sylvanas et Jaina parvinrent à les dégager sans trop de difficulté, Samedi les aidant en braillant du zandali qui ne devait certainement pas être des incantations. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'air libre et respirèrent un quart de seconde avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient bloqués sur une plate-forme sans issue.  
-Ah bwavo, grommela Samedi, Andreas toujours sur le dos.  
-On aurais dut acheter une licence de vol, je vous l'avait dit, murmura Donovàn.  
-On n'avait pas le temps de prendre des cours de vol de wyverne, rétorqua Loki.  
-Nous n'aurons plus jamais le temps de rien dans quelques secondes, lança Nadezha en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Le voilà!  
Le Roi Liche s'arrêta à la sortie du tunnel et leva son arme.  
-Cette fois, vos âmes sont...  
-CANNONIERS! Préparez-vous à tirer! Hurla un voix à l'accent nain.  
Un grand bruit de moteurs tournant à plein régime se fit entendre et le Brise Ciel s'éleva rapidement de sa cachette sous la plate-forme.  
-Quoi? Rugit le Roi Liche.  
-FEU!  
Les canons défoncèrent l'architecture autour de la porte, provoquant l'éboulement du tunnel sur le Roi Liche et ses sbires. Un ponton fut brutalement descendu tandis que les officiers du Brise Ciel faisaient recharger les batteries d'artillerie.  
-Montez! Vite! Ordonna l'un d'eux.  
Il ne fut probablement jamais obéit aussi vite et quelques minutes plus tard, le Brise Ciel reprenait son vol, chargé de plusieurs passagers supplémentaire.  
-Des guérisseurs! Vite! Soldats, apportez des couvertures! Il fait plus froid que dans la culotte de Sy, commença un des officiers avant de reconnaître Sylvanas. De Sy... Si... Sindragosa!  
-Beau rattrapage humain, commenta la banshee.  
-Je suis désolé Madame! S'exclama l'humain, terrorisé.  
-Dame Portvaillant, est-ce prudent de faire venir cette créature... commença le commandant en jetant un regard méfiant à Sylvanas.  
-Cette DAME, reprit Jaina en posant la tasse de thé qu'on venait de lui donner, a vaillamment combattu le Roi liche! Sans elle, nous serions probablement tous déjà mort! Je vous demanderais de l'accueillir avec les honneurs dus à son rang!  
-Bien Dame Portvaillant...  
-Avez-vous un mage? Nous devons nous rendre au camp de la Croisade d'Argent sans plus tarder!  
-Nous y seront dans quelques minutes Dame Portvaillant.  
-Parfait, reprit Jaina avant de se tourner vers les six chevaliers épuisés, venez vous mettre à l'abri dans la cabine de pilotage.  
-Mok... marmonna Andreas.  
-Andreas? Comment tu te sens? S'exclama Nadezha.  
-On est sur un aéronef, comment tu crois que je me sens?  
-Ah e'chuta, marmonna Samedi en laissant immédiatement la place à Mok'fon.

**Fin**

_**Petit dico franco troll**_  
_Cé panik. Mé cé mort-vivant é Tyrannus cé nécro, lui cé reprend le control vite._  
_Il panique. Mais c'est un mort vivant et Tyrannus est un nécromancien, il va reprendre le contrôle vite._

_Dena, Mok a une idé._  
_Denaelle, j'ai une idée._

_LOA A MWA_  
_MES LOAS!_

_Seleman ceu ki mérite pa l'onneu' d'et scalpé_  
_Seulement ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être scalpés._

_Nou cé là_  
_Nous sommes là_

_Pas avé nou_  
_Pas avec nous._

_Nou cé arrivé la o. Dam Sylvanas e di ké va s'okuper de Deuillgiv. Toi cé rest avé Dono. D'aco?_  
_Nous arrivons là haut. Dame Sylvanas dit qu'elle va s'occuper de Deuillegivre. Tu restes avec Donovàn, d'accord?_

_Mok vien! _  
_J'arrive!_

_Mok sé pa. Dena a parlé troll. Mok sé pa si cé bon ou pa bon._  
_Je ne sais pas. Elle a parlé troll. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou pas._

_Non non, Madam. Y fo é lé esprits, cé pa bon!_  
_Non, non Ma Dame. Il ne faut pas toucher les esprits, c'est pas bon!_

_Ho non, ou pa'p chapé, sa fwa_  
_Ho non, tu ne t'échappera pas cette fois_

_Mwen cé Loa Samedi. Mwen chatimen ou!_  
_Je suis Loa Samedi. Je suis ton chatiment!_

_Loa a mwa. MWA TU TWA!_  
_Mes loas! MOI TUE TOI!_

_Mwen va touyé ou sou twòn ou!_  
_Je te tuerais sur ton trône!_

_Ah echut'a_  
_Ah merde_


	49. Chapter 49

**On ne peux pas les laisser seul cinq minutes**

Lorsque Denaelle rouvrit l'œil, elle eut une furieuse impression de déjà vu.  
Excepté qu'au-dessus d'elle, ce n'était pas le visage bleu de Mok'fon, mais celui plus rosé de Donovàn.  
-Dunabhan ? marmonna-t-elle.  
-Dà Deneal ? répondit l'elfe avec un petit sourire.  
-Dà ?  
-Je crois qu'en darnassien, vous dite Tà. Alors c'est comme ça que tu prononces Donovàn dans ton patois ?  
-Et c'est ainsi que tu prononces Denaelle dans le tiens ? rétorqua l'elfe de nuit en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de Donovàn  
Au dessus d'eux, Denaelle pouvait voir la toile jaunie d'une tente militaire. Elle entendait des voix qui tonnaient à l'extérieur de la tente, les gémissements des blessés et au loin, des explosions et le fracas des armes. A moins que le Roi Liche ait décidé d'attaquer le Tournoi d'Argent, ils n'étaient pas au campement de la croisade.  
-Comment tu te sens ma belle ? demanda l'elfe roux en caressant la main posée sur sa joue.  
-Je me sens… je me sens plus ou moins vivante. Pas pire que d'habitude du moins. Ou sommes-nous ? au Tournoi ?  
-Au camp temporaire devant la Citadelle, répondit Donovàn. Deux et deux font ?  
-Quatre. Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Nadezha m'a demandé de te la poser à ton réveil. Tu peux suivre mon doigt ? Continua l'elfe en faisant un geste lent devant l'œil de sa compagne.  
Denaelle s'exécuta en fronçant le sourcil et l'elfe de sang reposa sa main sur la sienne avec un petit sourire soulagé.  
-Tu vas mieux, déclara-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres  
-Je n'allais pas bien ?  
-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
Denaelle tenta de réfléchir, l'œil plissé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir clairement de ce qui s'était passé entre la Fosse de Saron et son réveil quelques minutes plus tôt. Son dernier souvenir clair était…  
-Sindragosa !  
Donovàn la retint quand elle s'assit brusquement, comme si la dragonne morte-vivante allait leur fondre dessus à tout moment.  
-Chhh, du calme, murmura Donovàn en la serrant dans ses bras. Ça va.  
-Ou sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ?  
-Oui.. Nad est juste là, déclara Donovàn en désignant la paillasse à leur gauche. Elle s'est endormie en te veillant, je l'ai mise au lit.  
Denaelle se tordit le cou comme elle pouvait et aperçut la draenei. Son armure avait été posée à coté de sa paillasse et elle utilisait apparemment son propre plastron comme oreiller. Entre la carapace de métal et l'angle dans lequel son cou était tordu à cause de ses cornes, elle allait se réveiller avec la nuque raide comme un manche de pioche, mais à part cela et de profonde cernes sous les yeux, elle ne semblait pas blessée. Donovàn continua tout en caressant les cheveux de Denaelle pour la calmer.  
-Loki est partie refaire son stock de potions. Andreas nous prépare à manger.  
-Andreas ? Ho misère… Mok va le tuer.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, déclara Donovàn en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de son amante. J'ai envoyé Mok en mission espionnage.  
-En mi… Donovàn, ou est Mok ? Grommela l'elfe de nuit avec un regard soupçonneux.  
-Il espionne l'état major sur l'évolution de la situation dans la Citadelle. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être tenue au courant de ce qui se passait.  
-Ho…  
-Tu seras contente d'apprendre que grâce à ta tactique de guérilla et à notre diversion dans les appartements du Roi Liche, la Croisade d'Argent et la Lame d'Ébène ont forcé l'entrée de la Citadelle. Aux dernières nouvelles, le rez-de-chaussé est tombé entre nos mains.  
-C'est… Dame Portvaillant et Dame Sylvanas ?  
-En pleine forme et à peine traumatisées par notre performance sans défaut. Elles vont bien.  
-Sire Victus ? Et Gorkun ?  
L'elfe soupira et resserra ses bras autour de Denaelle.  
-Sindragosa a tué Gorkun et les trois quart des prisonniers de la Fosse. Sire Victus est vivant, mais choqué. Il a été évacué à l'Enclave du Tournoi d'argent pour être rapatrié à Dalaran au plus vite.  
-Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de tout ça ? gémit Denaelle en portant les mains à son front.  
-Tu étais en état de choc toi aussi, expliqua Donovàn. Et la rencontre avec Deuillegivre et le Roi Liche n'a probablement rien arrangé.  
Denaelle se figea brusquement dans les bras de donovàn à ces mots, cessant brièvement de respirer.  
-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes quand même partis voler Deuillegivre après ça ?  
-Oui. Un beau fiasco d'ailleurs, mais nous avons réussi à fuir et le Brise-Ciel nous as récupérés à temps.  
-Mais enfin qui a décidé de cette mission suicide ?  
-Ben, toi, répondit Donovàn.  
-Moi ? Répéta Denaelle, horrifiée. Je vous ais tous mis en danger !  
-Denaelle, nous nous baladions joyeusement dans la Citadelle, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'endroit sûr là bas.  
-Je vous ai mis en danger, répéta Denaelle d'un ton atterré.  
-Denaelle, nous avons obtenu des informations d'une importance primordiale pour détruire le Roi Liche.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ha c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens pas, soupira son amant. Un spectre nous as révélé que le seul endroit ou le Roi Lich est réellement vulnérable est sur le Trône de Glace, au plus haut de la Citadelle. Le général Fordring et Sire Morgraine le forcent à se replier vers les étages supérieurs.  
-Ca marche ?  
-Pour l'instant oui. Il a perdu le golem d'ossement qui protégeait l'entrée de la Citadelle. Aux dernières nouvelles, une équipes de Champions se frottait à Dame Murmemort, la dirigeante suprême du Culte des Damnés. On attend encore le résultat du combat.  
-Il faut que j'aille... commença Denaelle en repoussant sa couverture.  
Elle poussa un petit cri quand Donovàn la renversa soudain sur la paillasse, s'installant sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
-Donovàn ! Protesta-t-elle.  
-Ordre de Nadezha. Tu ne te lèves pas tant qu'elle ne t'auras pas ausculté, et si tu te réveilles, il te faut manger et boire avant toute chose.  
-Mais...  
-Si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres de la guérisseuse, je ne te défendrais pas face à elle.  
Denaelle fit une petite grimace à la seule idée de contredire Nadezha dans ses humeurs de maman poule et se résolu à rester allongée.  
-Je n'aime pas rester à rien faire alors que...  
-Repose-toi, la coupa Donovàn en lui caressant le visage. Tu n'as pas dormi si longtemps que ça et tu ne seras bonne à rien si tu n'es pas en forme.  
L'elfe de nuit hocha la tête et resta immobile quand son amant se redressa pour la border correctement, une expression boudeuse sur le visage..  
-Quelque chose d'autre ne va pas Donovàn ? S'inquiéta Denaelle.  
-Nad m'a aussi interdit de te faire des câlins. Je dois garder mes mains pour moi.  
Denaelle cligna de l'œil.  
Puis sourit de tout ses crocs.  
La seconde suivante, Nadezha était réveillée en sursaut par le cri de Donovàn quand Denaelle lui pinça les fesses.

* * *

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon lapin? Demanda Loki en s'asseyant près d'Andreas.  
-Pourquoi tu demandes ça?  
-Parce que ton dîner viens de s'enflammer sous ton nez Andreas, répondit Loki en désignant le poulet qui flambait joyeusement au dessus du feu de camp.  
Après avoir frénétiquement tapé la volaille enflammée au sol pour l'éteindre, Andreas abandonna finalement le repas à une moitié de Melt qui se jeta dessus avec délice. Le commandant Munch n'avait réussi à reconstituer que la partie supérieure de sa goule et l'avait confiée aux blessés du camp le temps de lui trouver une paire de jambes correcte.  
-Ne dit jamais ça à Mok ou je n'aurais plus jamais le droit d'approcher d'une casserole, même pour me servir.  
-Promis lapin. Maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi tu es aussi distrait?  
Andreas récupéra la broche de métal une fois que Melt l'eut bien nettoyée et l'utilisa pour triturer les bûches du feu de camp, gardant le silence un long moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie.  
-Regarde, déclara-t-il en retirant son gantelet, tendant sa main à Loki.  
La réprouvée la prit délicatement et l'inspecta avec attention, les sourcils froncés avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme.  
-Je ne vois rien.  
-Justement. Mon bras n'a rien. J'ai été voir plusieurs guérisseurs, ils n'ont rien détecté d'anormal.  
-Et alors?  
-Chaque fois que j'approche le Roi Liche... commença Andreas en repliant ses doigts. A chaque fois, c'est comme si on me coupait la main et qu'on plongeait le moignon dans un tonneau d'acide.  
Loki pinça les lèvres et se concentra à nouveau sur la main entre les siennes. Andreas était un grand humain, au point de pouvoir porter des armures d'elfe de nuit ou d'orc. Loki aurait aisément put mettre ses deux mains à plat dans une seule des siennes, et il pouvait la soulever et la jeter sur son épaule sans en être incommodé, chose qu'il faisait assez fréquemment par ailleurs chaque fois qu'ils avaient à fuir en catastrophe. Elle l'avait vu assommer des centaures et des taurens à coups de bouclier, et désarçonner des orcs et des draeneis durant le tournoi. Il finissait fréquemment un combat blessé, en sang, et le visage fendu d'un grand sourire.  
Et pourtant chaque fois qu'ils étaient face au Roi Liche, il était le premier à terre.  
-Andreas, c'est avec cette main que tu as touché le cœur du Roi Liche.  
-Oui... Je crains que ça en soit la cause.  
-Je ne sens pas de malédiction, continua Loki, Et si les prêtres n'ont rien trouvé, ce ne doit pas être de maladie ou de sorts... D'après ce que tu me dis, ça peut ressembler à un sort de démoniste, mais je ne peux rien affirmer...  
Une grande explosion résonna soudain au dessus du camp temporaire et avec un soupir las, l'humain et la réprouvée levèrent le nez du même mouvement.  
-Dis moi que je rêve, marmonna Andreas en comprenant l'origine de l'explosion.  
-J'aimerais pouvoir, répondit Loki.

* * *

-Dono ? Dena é réveyé ?  
Donovàn sursauta à l'apparition brutale de Mok. Une fois le troll reconnut, l'elfe lâcha la garde de son épée, se rasseyant près de Denaelle. Le troll avait la mauvaise habitude de se déplacer avec la technique d'invisibilité des voleurs et d'apparaître sans prévenir. Seule Denaelle semblait le sentir venir, Donovàn la soupçonnait d'utiliser l'odorat des druides pour cela car même avec son ouïe elfique, il n'entendait pas le troll marcher.  
-A peine.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'elfe de nuit en apercevant l'expression inquiète du troll.  
-Nou cé problem. Gros gros problem, expliqua Mok'fon en s'agenouillant près de Denaelle.  
-On a le Marteau d'Orgrim et le Brise Ciel qui se font une bataille aérienne juste au dessus de nous ! S'écria Andreas en ouvrant grand la porte de la tente. On évacue le camp, vite !  
-Cé ca gros problem, acheva Mok avant de se pencher pour prendre Denaelle dans ses bras.  
-Ils font QUOI ? S'écria l'elfe, les yeux exorbités.  
-Denaelle, du calme, ordonna Nadezha, en enfilant rapidement son armure, aidée de Donovàn. Tu es encore fragile, tu dois éviter de te mettre dans un état émotionnel intense et...  
-Je vais les mettre EUX dans un état émotionnel intense, grommela l'elfe de nuit. Mok, je peux marcher !  
-Nah nuh, répondit le troll sans la poser. Andreas, Loki, vou prené l'armur à Dena ?  
-Je m'en occupe ! Déclara l'humain en jetant l'armure pèle mêle sur la couverture avant de la soulever comme un baluchon.  
-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Protesta Denaelle tandis que ses amis se fondaient dans la foule des blessés et assiégeants qui se précipitaient tous vers l'entrée de la Citadelle.  
-Tout le monde au camp intérieur ! Lança un elfe haut gradé juché sur un faucon pérégrin.  
-Mais que quelqu'un aille les arrêter !  
-Vas-y toi !  
En quelques minutes, la foule s'était réfugié dans le rez-de-chaussé de la Citadelle, à la grande surprise des Croisés et Chevaliers de la Lame d'Ébène postés là. Le commandant Munch trouva rapidement les six chevaliers, écartant ceux sur son chemin sans délicatesse pour les rejoindre.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Les commandants du Marteau D'Orgrim et du Brise Ciel se mettent sur la tronche par canon interposé juste au dessus du camp, répondit Donovàn.  
-On a évacué pour éviter les tirs perdus, expliqua Andreas.  
-Mais c'est pas vrai, gronda l'orc d'un ton furieux.  
Denaelle parvint enfin à se tortiller suffisamment pour descendre des bras de Mok et s'appropria le baluchon contenant son équipement, sortant son pantalon pour l'enfiler. Même si les druides passaient une grande partie de leur vie nus, surtout après une transformation trop rapide, elle préférait faire face au commandant plus habillée qu'en simple chemise.  
-Ou sont Fordring et Morgraine ? Demande-t-elle en resserrant les lacets de ses braies.  
-Plus loin, ils finissent le nettoyage de la zone, répondit le commandant, matant à peine l'elfe qui se rhabillait.  
-Dame Murmemort est vaincue ?  
-Ils viennent de finir de détruire ses restes, déclara l'orc pendant que Donovàn aidait Denaelle à mettre son plastron. Je ressortais organiser l'envoi de champions à l'étage.  
-Pourquoi pas de l'intérieur ? S'étonna Loki.  
-Parce que le mégalo au cul gelé qui nous attend là-haut a fait effondrer l'accès. Il faut utiliser les aéronefs pour continuer.  
-Aéronefs qui se tapent joyeusement dessus, on a vraiment un karma pourri, grommela Donovàn.  
-Ou sont le Roi Wrynn et le Chef de guerre ? Demanda Denaelle en tapant du pied pour ajuster ses bottes.  
-Le wa Wynn, y é à la cou dé osmants, répondit Mok.  
-Et aux dernières nouvelles, continua Munch, Thrall rejoignait le Cercle Terrestre à l'extérieur pour ensevelir l'armée de squelettes à corp'Rethar, histoire qu'ils ne viennent pas nous prendre à revers trop vite.  
-Et leurs seconds ? Reprit Denaelle en serrant sa ceinture.  
-Avec eux.  
-Il faut tout faire soi-même ici, grommela l'elfe de nuit avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de repartir ?  
-On a refait les réserves en ton absence, déclara Loki. Potions de soins, de mana, nourriture, bandages, armes... Et même explosifs.  
-Si j'objecte au fait que tu devrais rester allongée et au calme, tu m'écouteras ? Demanda Nadezha en croisant les bras.  
-Heu... Oui ? commença Denaelle.  
-Mok, si elle vacille ou perd ses mots, ramène là au camp, déclara Nadezha sans écouter son amie.  
-Vi Nad.  
-Mais je vais bien ! Protesta Denaelle.  
-Tu fonctionnes sur les derniers restes d'adrénaline de la course poursuite avec le Roi Liche, tu peux t'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre !  
-Dès que nous avons résolu le problème des aéronefs, je me repose, promis ! Commandant, pouvez-vous envoyer deux messagers au Roi Wrynn et au Chef de Guerre et leur demander d'envoyer des hommes de confiance pour prendre le commandement des vaisseaux ?  
-Je m'en occupe. JAYDE ! NE-DU-SOLEIL ! UN JOB POUR VOUS !  
-Jayde est sur le front? Glapit Nadezha, outragée, elle ne devrait même pas être debout !  
-Tu t'occupes de la convaincre, ma jolie, rétorqua le commandant, elle est aussi têtue que votre elfe.  
-Je ne suis pas.. Bon d'accord, grommela Denaelle quand Donovàn et Mok'fon lui jetèrent un regard dubitatif. Loki ? Tu peux ouvrir un portail vers les Aéronefs s'il te plaît ? Vous autres, prenez un air méchant.

* * *

-Capitaine, des envoyés du Généralissime !  
Le capitaine du Marteau D'Orgrim se détourna brièvement de la bataille aérienne avec le Brise Ciel, juste au moment ou une patte griffue s'abattait sur son visage, l'assommant pour le compte. Denaelle reprit sa forme elfique et tourna la tête vers sa seconde qui la fixait, médusée.  
-Vous avez osé frapper le Saccageur des Cieux, commença l'orque.  
-TOI, ton nom ! La coupa Denaelle en pointant un index péremptoire vers elle.  
-Heu.. Grande Saccageuse Mulga !  
-Tu sais commander ce vaisseau ?  
-Heu ?  
-OUI ou NON ?  
-Théoriquement oui ! Répondit la jeune orque à la peau rouge.  
-Le Saccageur des Cieux vient de faire un malaise, par l'autorité du Généralissime Fordring, du seigneur Morgraine et de qui tu voudras, prends sa suite !  
-Je..  
-Les ordres sont CESSEZ CES FICHUS CANONS !

* * *

-... ET ALLEZ TRANSPORTER LES CHAMPIONS JUSQU'A L'ETAGE !  
-Mais... Reprit le second humain en jetant un regard désemparé à son capitaine, étalé devant l'elfe de nuit.  
-Je ne suis pas d'humeur PATIENTE Capitaine, alors soit vous obéissez MAINTENANT, soit le Chevalier Capitaine ici présent gagnera du galon dans moins d'une minute ! Déclara Denaelle en désignant le troisième haut gradé qui assistait à la scène, tenu au calme par un grand chien démoniaque assis sur lui.  
-D'accord, d'accord ! Capitula le second. Cessez le feu ! Direction le niveau inférieur !  
-Votre terrain d'atterrissage se trouvera ici, ajouta Denaelle en traçant un cercle sur la carte punaisée sur la table de commandement, si l'un de vous fait seulement mine d'agresser le Marteau D'Orgrim, je reviendrais vous passer par dessus bord !  
-Et le Haut-Capitaine ? Demanda le Capitaine en jetant un regard désemparé à son supérieur quand Nadezha et Andreas le relevèrent, passant chacun un de ses bras autour de leurs cous.  
-Nous l'évacuons au camp. Loki ? On repart.  
-Si j'avais sut que la diplomatie était aussi amusante, je m'y serais plus intéressé quand j'étais jeune, déclara Donovàn.

* * *

-Dame Denaelle, ce sont les commandants des vaisseaux... commença le généralissime quand Mok, Nadezha et Andreas déposèrent un orc et un humain inconscient à ses pieds.  
Un quartier général improvisé avait été installé dans le rez-de-chaussé de la Citadelle, et le Générallisime et le seigneur Morgraine étaient tout deux penchés sur des cartes, cherchant un autre chemin d'accès quand Loki téléporta ses amis là. Le commandant Munch et un nain haut gradés discutaient avec Né-du-Soleil et Jayde, tout deux couvert de neige.  
-Ils ont été relevé de leurs fonctions pour des questions de santé. Un malaise impromptu, déclara l'elfe.  
-Un malaise ? Répéta le généralissime en observant la bosse qui fleurissait sur le front des deux hommes.  
-Tout à fait.  
-Et qui s'occupe des vaisseaux ? S'enquit Morgraine en jetant un regard las à l'elfe.  
-Les seconds ont très gentiment acceptés de mener à bien la mission, ils redescendent chercher leurs passagers.  
-Né-du-soleil et Jayde sont de retour, déclara le commandant Munch, les deux jeunes elfes patientant derrière lui. Muradin Barbe-De-Bronze et le Haut Seigneur Saurcroc ont été choisis pour commander les aéronefs.  
-Parfait , Nous embarquerons avec eux, Nadezha et Andreas avec moi, Loki, Donovàn et Mok'fon, vous irez sur le Marteau. Faites en sortes que personne ne tire sur l'autre vaisseau.  
-J'ai comme un doute concernant la diplomatie de vos actions Dame Denaelle, déclara le paladin en tentant vaillamment de ne pas sourire.  
-Je serais de nouveau diplomate lorsque j'aurais mangé et dormi plus de quelques heures à la suite Général, de préférence avec mes hommes, ça fait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avons pas...ajouta Denaelle avant de se bâillonner précipitamment.  
Morgraine laissa échapper un grognement las tandis que Généralissime s'autorisait un petit sourire amusé. Nadezha roula des yeux et approcha de Denaelle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Tu as besoin de repos, viens.  
-Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Gémit Denaelle.  
-Et crois-moi, ça t'arrivera encore tant que tu ne seras pas VRAIMENT reposée.

**Fin**

_**Petit dico franco Troll**_  
_Dono ? Dena é réveyé ?_  
_Donovàn ? Denaelle est réveillée ?_  
_  
Nou cé problem. Gros gros problem._  
_On a un problème. Un gros gros problème._  
_  
Cé ca gros problem_  
_C'est ça le grand problème._  
_  
Nah nuh. Andreas, Loki, vou prené l'armur à Dena ?_  
_Connerie. Andreas, Loki, vous prenez son armure ?_  
_  
Le wa Wynn, y é à la cou dé osmants._  
_Le Roi Wynn est à la Cour des ossements._


	50. Chapter 50

**POULE !**

_Note de l'auteur: Devinez quoi? C'est l'avant dernier chapitre! Dans le prochain, Arthas prend une dérouillée! ... Et la seconde partie (plus courte, je l'espère) commenceras avec un retour au coté comédie du début._

-Retire ton invisibilité gamin, déclara Saurcroc l'ancien.  
Quelques secondes passèrent en silence et le vieil orc agenouillé dans la neige près du corps de son fils releva les yeux.  
-Je sais que tu es là, déclara l'orc d'un ton fatigué  
Avec un petit pouf presque silencieux, Mok'fon dissipa son sort, réapparaissant près du vieil orc.  
-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça autour de tes alliés gamin, déclara l'orc, une main sur le front de son fils.  
-Mok'fon é... désolé, murmura-t-il. Mok'fon a tro... l'habitude.  
Le vieil orc eut un petit sourire amer et ramena son regard sur le cadavre de son fils. Sa peau rouge avait tourné au gris maladif et ses longs cheveux avaient été coupés court, mais la méprise était impossible.  
C'était son fils unique. Dranosh. Ramené par le Roi Liche comme un de ses soldats. Il n'aurait jamais dut le faire venir en Azeroth. Outreterre n'était plus le paradis qu'elle avait été, mais jamais ce ne serait arrivé si... Jamais son fils n'aurait... Saurcroc tourna la tête vers le troll qui attendait toujours à ses cotés, hésitant visiblement à prendre la parole. Il se souvenait clairement de lui. C'était le jeune troll venu lui annoncer la mort de son fils. Il n'avait pas croisé tant de trolls chevaliers de la mort et c'était le seul auquel il avait parlé suffisamment longtemps pour retenir son visage. Quoi que prétende Garrosh, il n'était pas encore sénile.  
-C'est toi qui m'avait rapporté ses derniers moment, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Vi Haut Seinyeu, répondit Mok'fon, visiblement embarrassé d'avoir été reconnu.  
-Ou avais-tu trouvé son armure gamin ? Demanda l'ancien.  
-Cé la Wen d..  
-Je parle couramment zandali, coupa l'orc dans la langue natale de Mok'fon.  
-Les Loas soient loués, reprit Mok'fon dans la même langue. La Lieuse de Vie nous as donné son armure elle même. Nous... nous n'avions pas trouvé son corps.  
Il devrait probablement mettre les choses au point avec la Lieuse de Vie. Un petit rire amer échappa à l'orc. Aller faire des reproches à la Reine dragon pour la mort de son fils. Non, finalement, il devenait sénile avec l'âge.  
Sénile et suicidaire visiblement.  
Et s'en prendre à la reine Dragon ne vengerais pas son fils.  
-Gamin ?  
-Oui Haut Seigneur ?  
-Il y a des rumeurs que tu es la monture d'un loa, est-ce vrai ?  
-Oui Haut Seigneur. Le Loa Samedi.  
L'orc se releva et se tourna vers le troll, le fixant longuement en silence avant de retirer sa hache de son harnais sur son dos. Il posa le long manche sur le sol, retira son gant et s'entailla la paume de la main, la présentant à Mok'fon.  
-J'offre mon sang au loa Samedi pour que coule celui du meurtrier de mon fils. Qu'Arthas, le Roi Liche, meure.  
Mok'fon jeta un regard à la plaie et ferma les yeux avec un petit soupir.  
Quand il les rouvrit, les iris jaune du loa avaient remplacé la lueur bleutée des chevaliers de la mort. Samedi posa sa main sur celle de l'orc, l'imprégnant de sang avant de la plaquer sur son torse, laissant une empreinte luisante sur le cuir sombre.  
-Le sacrifice est accepté vieil orc.  
-Merci Loa.  
Le troll contourna le chef de guerre, approchant du corps de son fils pour s'agenouiller à côté. Il posa sa main sur son front, le regard navré.  
-Ne t'en fais pas gamin. Ton père s'en sortiras. Va avec tes ancêtres, tu l'as mérité.  
Le troll donna un petite tape amicale sur le front du jeune orc et se releva, adressant un dernier signe de tête au Haut Seigneur qui s'inclina respectueusement. Le loa retourna près des chevaliers de la mort. Le généralissime avait recruté Denaelle pour faire tenir les deux factions à carreaux et l'elfe était joyeusement en train de faire la morale à plusieurs soldats, secondée par Andreas qui faisait les gros yeux à sa gauche et Loki qui ricanait à sa droite.  
-Et si j'en vois encore UN qui essaye d'ensorceler, frapper ou même TAQUINER un autre champion, Elune me pardonne, mais je le JETTE du haut de la Citadelle, est-ce bien compris ? Acheva l'elfe de la nuit sur un ton vindicatif.  
Un murmure s'éleva des champions mortifiés.  
-Je n'ai pas entendu !  
-OUI MADAME ! Répétèrent les champions.  
-Alors à vos postes !  
-Je crois qu'ils ont compris cette fois, déclara Loki.  
-Si seulement, ronchonna l'elfe en se tournant. Ah Mok'fon tu...  
Denaelle vit les yeux du loa et se mordilla les lèvres, soudain soucieuse.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Seigneur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.  
Le loa secoua doucement la tête et cligna des yeux, laissant Mok'fon reprendre le contrôle de son corps.  
-Ca va, ça va Dena, déclara Mok'fon avant de caresser les cheveux de Denaelle, enroulant les mèches mauve autour de ses doigts.  
-Mok, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Cé rien... murmura Mok en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Saurcroc l'ancien qui s'éloignait, portant le corps de son fils dans ses bras.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Andreas en suivant son regard.  
-Y pleure son gason, répondit Mok'fon.  
-C'est bien, finit par dire l'humain. Qu'il le pleure je veux dire, amenda rapidement l'humain quand Loki lui jeta un regard éberlué.  
-Tout le monde n'est pas comme ta famille Mok... commença Denaelle.  
-La famiy a Mok'fon, y pleurent Mok'ai. Mok'fon é pa triste. Mé, eux cé manquer à Mok'fon.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sang ? Demanda soudain Denaelle en effleurant la marque sur le torse de Mok.  
-Sakrifis à Loa Samedi, répondit le troll. Du sang pou du sang. Pa le sang de Mok, ajouta-t-il. Le sang de Saurcroc pou son gason.  
-Ho...  
-On se rassemble ! Lança soudain Donovàn en arrivant près de ses amis. Les éclaireurs sont revenus, le prochain combat vas être ardu... Hé, vous faites un moment câlin sans moi?  
Mok tendit le bras et attrapa l'elfe par la nuque, l'attirant entre Denaelle et lui. Une fois ses deux amants à portée, il drapa ses longs bras autour d'eux, les serrant contre lui si fort que leurs pieds décollèrent du sol.  
-Hé ! Protesta Denaelle.  
-Et ben, heureusement qu'on a plus besoin de respirer !  
Mok'fon frotta sa joue sur le crâne de Denaelle et jeta un regard à Loki et Andreas qui observaient la scène avec un petit sourire amusé.  
-Ho non Mok, y'a pas moyen que je te fasse un câlin, protesta l'humain.  
-Un réprouvé ne se câline pas, ajouta Loki en croisant les bras.  
Mok'fon et Donovàn échangèrent un regard de comploteur.  
Denaelle roula des yeux.

* * *

-J'ai dit : Un réprouvé ne se câline pas ! Glapit Loki quand Donovàn la souleva pour une étreinte aussi amicale qu'affectueuse.  
-Bien sur que si ça se câline un réprouvé ! La preuve ! Rétorqua l'elfe alors que Mok'fon se contentait de passer un bras autour du cou d'Andreas qui se laissa faire, malgré ses mimiques offensées.  
-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive cette fois ? Soupira Nadezha, amusée.  
-Besoin d'affection, déclara Denaelle avant de serrer la main de Nadezha, tu as finit avec les soins aux blessés ?  
-J'ai fait de mon mieux, déclara la draenei avec un petit regard coupable vers les quelques cadavres de champions alignés au sol.  
-Alors il n'y avait rien d'autre que tu pouvais faire, déclara Denaelle.  
-Si j'avais encore tous mes pouvoirs...  
-Nad, tu as des pouvoirs de chaman tout en étant chevalier de la mort. Tu as déjà sauvé et aidé beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui. Ne te mets pas martel en tête.  
La draenei eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête, laissant l'elfe l'entraîner vers le Généralissime.  
-Tu as ce qu'il te faut en potions et pansements ?  
-Oui, l'intendant de la Croisade me fournit. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Je n'ai toujours aucune patience et tendance à dire ce qui me passe par la tête. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir affaire au Roi Wrynn ou à Hurlenfer, je crois que je les auraient déjà retourné sur mes genoux pour leur mettre une fessée.  
Tout en parlant, les deux femmes étaient arrivée près de Morgraine, accompagné par Koltira et Thassarian et les trois chevaliers se tournèrent vers Denaelle avec un regard éberlué.  
-J'ai dis ça tout haut, n'est -ce pas ? Demanda l'elfe.  
Le rire étouffé de Nadezha lui servit de réponse affirmative. La voix du généralissime s'éleva soudain et tout le monde se tut, l'écoutant parler.  
-Champions, Chevaliers, Croisés. Nos éclaireurs nous ont annoncés la présence de Sindragossa elle même. Dame Denaelle, une idée de tactique ?  
-Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour y réfléchir, déclara Denaelle avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Comment on combat un dragon ?  
-Aucune idée, déclara Nadezha.  
-On ne se met ni devant, ni derrière et on bombarde ses flancs, déclara Donovàn.  
-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Loki, toujours dans les bras de l'elfe.  
-Mon père. C'était son passe temps de chasser les monstres rare d'Azeroth.  
-Devant, je comprends, mais pourquoi pas derrière ? S'étonna Andreas.  
-Tu as envie de te prendre un coup de queue, toi ?  
-Non, admit l'humain.  
-Mais comment on peut la forcer à nous présenter le flanc ? Demanda Denaelle.  
-Et bien, généralement et sur des dragons plus petit, on l'attire avec un appât, ou quelqu'un fait l'appât. Pour les dragonnes, il suffit de menacer ses œufs...  
-C'est une dragonne morte-vivante, qu'est ce qui pourrait nous servir d'appât ?  
-Kommen on insult un dragon? S'enquit Mok'fon d'un air innocent.  
-Ta reine pond des œufs corrompus, répondit Donovàn. Pourquoi ?

* * *

-Votre fascination avec les explosifs est inquiétante, déclara Morgraine.  
-Au moins, déclara Denaelle, c'est efficace. Joli lancé d'ailleurs Mok, droit dans sa cage thoracique.  
-Merci, déclara le troll avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
-J'ai une vertèbre! S'exclama une jeune taurène en brandissant l'ossement au dessus de sa tête. Je peux la garder en souvenir ?  
-Quelqu'un avec un sort destructeur ! Le crâne est toujours conscient ! Il faut le détruire ! Appela Koltira.  
-J'ai trouvé la fourchette! Claironna Donovàn, juché sur un énorme fémur, levant un os en v d'une main, qui veut faire un vœu ?

**Fin**

_**Petit dico franco troll**_  
_Vi Haut Seinyeu_  
_Oui Haut Seigneur._

_Cé la Wen d.._  
_C'est la Reine D..._

_Y pleure son gason_  
_Il pleure son fils._

_La famiy a Mok'fon, y pleurent Mok'ai. Mok'fon é pa triste. Mé, eux cé manquer à Mok'fon._  
_Ma famille pleure Mok'ai. Je ne suis pas tirste. Mais ils me manquent._

_Sakrifis à Loa Samedi, répondit le troll. Du sang pou du sang. Pa le sang de Mok. Le sang de Saurcroc pou son gason._  
_Sacrifice à Loa Samedi. Du sang pour du sang. Pas mon sang . Le sang de Saurcroc pour son fils._

_Kommen on insult un dragon?_  
_Comment on insulte un dragon ?_


	51. Chapter 51

**Le dernier baroud d'honneur**

_Et voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre de cette partie._  
_Oui vous avez bien lu, cette partie._  
_Leurs aventures ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Une fois remit sur leurs pattes, Denaelle, Donovàn et Mok'fon auront encore un ennemi à affronter : Leurs familles respectives._

Denaelle regarda le Roi Liche, horrifiée.  
Elle avait le dos contre le bloc de glace dans lequel il avait enfermé le Généralissime Fordring, le froid tellement intense qu'elle pouvait le sentir, malgré la résistance des chevaliers de la mort au gel.  
A peine le paladin avait-il fait un pas sur la plate forme au sommet de la Citadelle que le Roi Liche l'avait aisément figé. Le loa avait alors tenté de saisir le Roi Liche, sans réaliser que l'absence de son bouclier magique habituel était un piège.  
Un simple effleurement de la lame maudite avait fait disparaître le loa corps et âme en une fraction de seconde, sans rien laisser derrière lui.  
En quelques secondes, le combat avait tourné court.  
Elle venait de perdre un de ses amants.  
-Et sans votre protecteur... qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Demanda le Roi Liche en reposant la pointe de Deuillegivre au sol.  
Le silence régna sur les chevaliers de la mort et les champions horrifiés. Ils n'avaient plus ni chef, ni protecteur et faisaient face à leur pire ennemi. Quel espoir leur restait-t-il ? Comment combattre sans leurs deux plus grands atouts ?  
-Loa Samedi est toujours là, déclara soudain une voix féminine. Il existe toujours.  
Denaelle tourna la tête vers la voix, dévisageant Jayde qui avançait, souriant comme une bienheureuse. Les yeux de l'elfe brillaient différemment de d'habitude, et il fallut à Denaelle quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils devenaient graduellement jaune.  
-Il a un message pour vous, ajouta Jayde en désignant Denaelle, sans toutefois détourner le regard du Roi Liche. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il dit, alors excuse mon accent.  
-Que.. dit-il ?  
-Mwen bòt lé fess nan Deuygiv ak mwen tounen, répondit Jayde d'une voix bien plus masculine que d'habitude.  
Denaelle la dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'avoir un immense sourire.  
-Bonne nouvelle ? S'enquit Morgraine.  
-Le Loa Samedi détruit Deuillegivre et il revient.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama le Roi Liche, impossible ! Vous nourrissez un espoir inu...  
Un bâton de dynamite fendit gracieusement l'air dans sa direction.  
-Feu nourri les mages! Ordonna aussitôt Denaelle.

* * *

-Vous n'êtes pas un mortel, murmura l'esprit du roi Terenas Menethil à l'intérieur de Deuillegivre, observant Samedi qui faisait craquer ses articulations.  
-Mwen cé lwa Samedi, déclara-t-il avant de jeter un regard méprisant à la créature lumineuse qu'était Deuillegivre, qui se tenait devant le fantôme et lui.  
-Je vous demande pardon? Répéta le fantôme.  
-Oh, les tonbé, grommela le loa avant d'avancer vers la personnification de l'épée.

* * *

-Loki ! Aide les mages à briser la glace autour du Général ! Ordonna Denaelle, Donovàn, protège la ! Vous tous ! Il faut donner du temps à Loa Samedi pour détruire Deuillegivre !  
-Tactique ? Demanda un croisé.  
-ON BOURRE ! Déclara un gnome en armant son bazooka.  
Le Roi Liche s'était vite remit de l'explosion de la dynamite. Il n'avait pas été blessé, malheureusement, mais suffisamment sonné pour devoir laisser ses esclaves combattre à sa place. Les champions et chevaliers de la mort s'étaient déjà précipités, interceptant la vague de cadavres réanimés avant qu'ils aient put atteindre l'arrière garde des mages et des guérisseurs massés autour du bloc de glace contenant leur chef.  
-Détruire ça, elle en a de bonne, râla Loki en toquant ses phalanges sur l'épaisse couche de glace qui couvrait le généralissime.  
-Tu ne peux pas ?  
-Nous allons avoir besoin de temps pour briser ça, déclara Loki pendant qu'un autre mage acquiesçait, tentant, sans grand succès, de faire fondre le carcan gelé à coup de sorts de flamme.  
-Comment je peux aider ? Demanda Donovàn.  
-Si tu arrives à briser la concentration du Roi Liche, ça aiderais mais je ne vois pas comment...  
-Ne sous-estime jamais un elfe déterminé à emmerder quelqu'un, déclara Donovàn, Selama, protège Loki ! Ordonna-t-il avant de se relever.  
-Donovàn ? Pas d'imprudence ! L'interpella Loki.  
-Pas plus que d'habitude ! Répondit l'elfe.  
-Et ça, c'était rassurant comme réplique, grommela sarcastiquement la réprouvée en se tournant vers le bloc de glace.

* * *

-Pour Lordaeron ! S'exclama Andreas en décapitant une abomination d'un coup précis avant de se tourner vers le Roi Liche, et pour tes victimes Arthas !  
Un simple geste du Roi Liche dans sa direction mit le jeune homme à genoux avec un hurlement de douleur, la main crispée autour de son bras. Denaelle fut aussitôt à ses côtés sous sa forme d'ours, l'attrapant par le col pour le ramener en arrière ligne. Le Roi Liche essaya d'épingler la druidesse, mais fut stoppé par Koltira et Thassarian qui l'obligèrent à reculer vers son trône.  
-Misérables traîtres ! Gronda le Roi Liche. Vous m'agacez ! Toute résistance est futile ! Vous serez miens, d'une manière ou d'une autre !  
Le Roi Liche leva son épée et une silhouette lumineuse commença à se matérialiser au dessus de lui, en une somptueuse femme ailée revêtue d'une armure légère.  
-Val'kyr ! Ton maître t'appelle !  
La Val'kyr poussa un hurlement de défi et ouvrit grand ses ailes, baissant les yeux sur les ennemis de son maître.  
-Je servirais le ma...  
Une flèche ensorcelée se planta dans la nuque de la Val'Kyr, traversant tout bonnement les os avant de disparaître au loin. Après quelques battements d'ailes frénétique, la créature s'écrasa au sol, manquant de peu de percuter le Roi Liche. Le Roi maudit jeta un regard agacé au cadavre avant de chercher le responsable du regard.  
Il resta quelques secondes abasourdi en voyant un chevalier de la mort juché sur son trône, son arc à la main.  
-DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON TRONE, VERMISSEAU !  
-Pòg mo thòin ! Rétorqua Donovàn avant de tirer à nouveau la corde de son arc.  
Le Roi Liche pointa Deuillegivre vers l'elfe, invoquant un orbe de glace qui se précipita vers lui. Donovàn n'eut que le temps de lâcher sa flèche avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le trône, baissant la tête pour laisser l'orbe de glace s'écraser contre le trône. Le choc ébranla la zone, faisant s'effondrer les bords de la plate forme rocheuse sur laquelle les combattants se tenait.  
-Tu sais pas viser Arthas ? Lança Donovàn en se redressant, s'époussetant d'un geste désinvolte.  
-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi misérable...  
-Comment ? Arthas ? Répéta Donovàn en s'installant confortablement sur le trône, croisant les jambes.  
-DONOVAN ! Glapit Denaelle, NE RESTES PAS LA !  
-LE TRONE EST ENSORCELE CRETIN ! Ajouta Morgraine juste avant d'envoyer une abomination dans le vide d'un coup de pied.  
-Ha. Oups.  
-Ecarte-toi de mon trône ! S'écria le Roi Liche en lançant un autre sort.  
-Suffit de demander gentiment ! Protesta l'elfe en sautant par dessus l'accoudoir, esquivant le sort avec agilité, le laissant s'écraser sur un des piliers qui entourait le trône de pierre. Décidément, tu ne sais pas viser mon pauvre vieux !  
-JE VAIS TE PULVERISER ! S'écria le Roi Liche en levant son épée à nouveau.  
-Il est complètement TARE ! S'exclama Denaelle en regardant son amant continuer d'asticoter le Roi Liche tout en esquivant ses sorts. Il veut se faire tuer ?  
Une explosion magique fit sursauter les combattants alors que des morceaux de glaces volaient dans tout les sens.  
-Surcharger les particules magiques élémentaire de glace avec de la puissance de rune de givre pour faire imploser la glace ! Je suis géniale ! S'exclama Loki avant de s'effondrer lourdement en arrière.  
-Est-ce que tout mes compagnons sont suicidaire?marmonna Denaelle.  
-Je dois répondre à ça ? S'enquit poliment Koltira.

* * *

-Reste calme Andreas, ne t'agite pas ! Ordonna Nadezha en tentant de retenir le jeune homme.  
-Je.. je crois que.. j'ai une idée ! Aide-moi, marmonna Andreas, utilise ta rune de givre.  
-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Nadezha en voyant l'humain retirer son armure.  
-Gèle mon bras ! Jusqu'au coude !  
-Si ton bras reste gelé trop longtemps, commença Nadezha en posant ses mains sur le bras de l'humain, puisant dans la puissance de sa rune de givre.  
-On ne reparlera si on survit à ce comb... commença Andreas.  
Une explosion l'interrompit et il leva son bras intact pour protéger Nadezha de la pluie de débris et de glaçons qui suivit.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'inquiéta la draenei en se redressant aussitôt la pluie de glace finie.  
Elle entendit Loki proclamer son génie avant de s'effondrer, pendant que les mages aidaient le généralissime à s'extraire des restes de son cercueil de glace. Le vieux paladin semblait sonné, mais suffisamment en forme pour claquer des dents. Andreas saisit Nadezha par le bras, la poussant vers le groupe de mages.  
-Va t'occuper de Loki !  
-Mais...  
-Ca va ! Occupe-toi d'elle !  
Nadezha hésita encore un bref moment avant de se relever, partant au galop vers la troupe de mages. Serrant les dents, Andreas se redressa et défit l'armure sur son bras droit. Tout son bras était couvert de glace, assez solide pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger les doigts et assez froide pour anesthésier un peu la douleur.  
-Une arme... Vite...  
Il jeta des regards autour de lui, passant rapidement sur les quelques blessés et les guérisseurs qui s'affairaient autour d'eux. Leurs armes avaient été rassemblées sur le côté et une petite hache acérée, longue comme son bras attira son regard. Il rampa vers l'arme, grimaçant chaque fois que son bras cognait contre le sol ou son armure, réveillant la douleur. Il ramassa l'arme de sa main gauche et se hissa à genou, prenant une profonde inspiration en regardant son bras.  
-Lumière... j'ai un grain, murmura l'humain avant de lever la hache.

* * *

-Cette fois, Elfe, ton âme est à moi.  
-Tu peux rêver ! Cracha Donovàn, dos contre un des piliers qui entourait le trône de glace. Je ne serais jamais plus à toi, bastùn! Plutôt mourir !  
-Je vais t'exaucer très vite dans ce cas, déclara le Roi Liche en levant son arme.  
-Eh ! BLONDINETTE ! Intervint soudain une autre voix.  
Le Roi Liche se tourna, outragé par le surnom.  
-Qui ose, commença-t-il avant d'être rudement interrompu par un bras coupé jeté en pleine tête.  
-Donovàn ! Mets-toi à l'abri ! Ordonna Andreas avant de se pencher pour reprendre la hache qu'il avait posée à ses pieds, assurant sa seule main restante sur le manche.  
-J'y crois pas, tu t'es coupé le bras ? S'exclama Donovàn.  
-Tu attends quoi ? Le retour des titans ? BOUGE ! Ordonna Andreas avant de lever sa hache. Ça, c'est pour Timothy Holland ! Ajoute-t-il en assénant un coup puissant sur le casque du Roi Liche, qui résonna comme un son de cloche.  
Donovàn ne perdit pas de temps et bougea en effet rapidement, escaladant tout bonnement la colonne de pierre brute pour se mettre hors de portée des deux combattants, se hissant à la hauteur d'une des victimes du Roi Liche, enchaînée au dessus du trône.  
-Mais il est complètement fou ? Glapit Nadezha, il va se vider de son sang !  
Un moment décontenancé par l'attaque non conventionnelle de l'humain, le Roi Liche se reprit vite, levant Deuillegivre pour parer le coup suivant.  
Parade qui ne rencontra que le vide quand Andreas se fendit, profitant d'être plus léger d'un bras et d'une partie de son armure pour plonger sous l'épée et se jeter sur son adversaire à bras le corps, opérant un placage au sol digne d'un lutteur tauren. Le choc fut terrible, avec la force surhumaine des deux adversaires et le poids de leurs armures de plaques, et le Roi Liche heurta durement le sol de pierre gelée, Deuillegivre lui échappant des doigts pour glisser hors de portée. Andreas laissa échapper un rire de maniaque et se redressa à genoux au dessus de son adversaire pour asséner à nouveau un coup de hache vers le crane du Roi Liche.  
-Ca c'est pour Lordaeron ! Lança-t-il en baissant son arme.  
Le Roi Liche parvint à saisir le bras de son adversaire et, profitant que le chevalier de la mort était manchot parvint à le pousser en arrière, le faisant basculer au sol. Andreas poussa un juron en tombant et tenta de donner un coup de pied à son adversaire, mais celui ci l'esquiva sans peine, se dégageant rapidement.  
-Misérable vermisseau ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir frappé !  
-Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi ! Rétorqua Andreas sur le même ton en luttant pour se relever.  
Le Roi Liche se retourna pour se hisser à quatre pattes et tendit aussitôt la main vers son arme, refermant ses doigts sur la garde quand une botte de métal noir lui écrasa le coude, l'empêchant de se relever.  
-Et ça, siffla Andreas en se pencha sur le Roi Liche à ses pieds, c'est un prêté pour un rendu.  
Le premier coup de la hache ne fit que tordre le métal de l'armure, mais dès le second, le Roi Liche sentit la lame mordre sa peau.  
Au quatrième, c'est son os qui craqua violemment sous les assauts du chevalier de la mort enragé. Le Roi Liche avait beau essayer de se débattre, de renverser l'ancien-paladin, celui ci pesait de tout son poids sur son bras, l'épinglant au sol dans une position dont il ne pouvait se dégager aisément. Il fallut encore quelques coups de hache, dont le tranchant s'émoussait rapidement, pour détacher entièrement l'avant-bras et Andreas donna un coup de pied dedans, envoyant bras et épée à plusieurs mètres de là. Libéré du poids de l'humain, le Roi Liche parvint à se redresser suffisamment pour le repousser d'un coup d'épaule. Andreas bascula à nouveau au sol et tenta de se rattraper mais, déséquilibré par l'absence de son bras, retomba lourdement sur sa blessure. Le silence régna soudain sur le champ de bataille, tous les champions surpris ou horrifiés de la violence avec laquelle les deux chevaliers s'étaient battus. Le Roi Liche parvint à se redresser, gelant d'une main sa blessure tout en jetant un regard venimeux sur son adversaire. Andreas respirait à peine, épuisé par l'effort. Le givre sur son moignon avait sauté pendant le combat, et il perdait son sang, lentement, mais inexorablement. Le Roi Liche se détourna et alla ramasser Deuillegivre, jetant un regard agacé à son bras gisant au sol avant de retourner vers Andreas, toujours allongé sur le dos. Le roi maudit pointa sa lame sur la gorge d'Andreas, le fixant d'un regard glacial.  
-Et maintenant vermisseau ? Qu'as-tu à dire ?  
-Eh. Égalité, ricana Andreas.  
-Egalité ? Tonna le Roi Liche.  
-On a chacun un bras en moins, déclara calmement Andreas sans bouger. C'est plutôt équilibré comme combat.  
-Nous sommes dans la même situation, gronda le Roi mort-vivant, mais la différence est que je suis bien plus puissant que toi...  
-Non. La différence, c'est que tu es seul, rétorqua l'humain. Et pas moi.  
-Pour la Lumière ! S'écria soudain le Généralissime en chargeant le Roi Liche.  
Celui ci se tourna vivement, mais gêné de devoir tenir Deuillegivre de sa mauvaise main, ne put parer correctement, recevant le choc sur la garde.  
Il vit les yeux du visage gravé sur l'épée briller jaune.  
Et la lame explosa.  
-Se pa twò to ! S'exclama une voix au fort accent zandali, alors qu'un tourbillon d'âmes s'échappaient des débris de la lame.  
-Seigneur Samedi !  
-Il est vivant ! S'exclama Denaelle.  
Avant que le Roi Liche ait put comprendre le sens des paroles du loa, il reçu un formidable coup de pied sur l'arrière de la jambe. Le choc lui fit plier la jambe et mettre genou à terre et il tendit vivement le bras en arrière, essayant de repousser son adversaire, mais une grande main à trois doigts intercepta son poignet et le fit pivoter, déboîtant le coude avec aisance. Andreas sourit au hurlement de douleur du Roi Liche, maintenant incapable d'utiliser ses bras.  
-Mon ennemi est pour toi Loa, déclara-t-il.  
-Ti toktok, marmonna Samedi en attrapant leur ennemi par les épaules, l'écartant d'Andreas et du vieux paladin. CABRI ! Vin vit pou swen li!  
Denaelle tourna la tête vers Nadezha et lui fit signe de rejoindre Andreas. Il fallut qu'un croisé la secoue par l'épaule pour que la draenei se reprenne et aille soigner leur ami, tout en le houspillant en draenish.  
Le loa saisit le casque du Roi Liche l'arrachant violemment avant de le jeter par dessus son épaule d'un geste rageur.  
-NON n'y touchez pas ! Ordonna Denaelle quand un des croisés fit mine de le ramasser.  
Le Roi Liche essaya de se débattre, et parvint à asséner un coup de pied au loa, mais celui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.  
-Lache-moi... Je.. te.. l'ordonne.  
-Yo a mwen, yo pa ou... gronda le loa, tenant le Roi Liche par la gorge. Yo pa obeyi ou...  
-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Denaelle en approchant à son tour.  
-Traîtresse...  
-Il dit que nous ne t'obéirons pas. Nous ne sommes plus à toi. Plus jamais. Nous appartenons au Loa Samedi des trolls ! Nous sommes à lui ! Nou se pou li !  
-E kounye, ou se pou mwen, ajouta le troll avec un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs.  
Denaelle ouvrit la bouche pour traduire la suite mais resta bouche bée en comprenant les paroles du loa. Les yeux du troll se révulsèrent soudain et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, laissant s'échapper une nuée verdâtre qui se matérialisa rapidement entre Mok'fon et son ennemi, en une tête de troll squelettique aux yeux jaune. Mok'fon resta debout, les mains tenant toujours fermement son ennemi, mais sa tête retomba en arrière, comme s'il était profondément endormit.  
-Ou nanm, se pou mwen, déclara l'apparition avec la voix du loa.  
Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand, aidée par l'absence de chair, si grand que l'esprit put aisément les refermer sur le crane du Roi Liche. Il n'y eut pas de sang, ni de chair déchirée. Les défenses fantomatique ne laissèrent pas la moindre trace sur la peau blafarde de sa victime, la tête spectrale disparaissant dans celle de l'humain maudit. Mais quand le loa tira, retournant en arrière, un autre fantôme suivit.  
Celui d'un jeune homme terrifié, aux cheveux blonds, sur la gorge duquel étaient plantés les crocs du loa.  
Ce fut rapide.  
Ce ne fut pas une scène de cannibalisme comme celles dont Denaelle avait entendu parler quand elle vivait encore chez les elfes, celle qu'elle avait imaginée enfant, pleine de sang, d'os brisés, de hurlements de douleur.  
Le loa aspira simplement l'âme, comme des pâtes trop cuite, ou une bière trop tiède, ne laissant pas une seule miette derrière, pas une seule étincelle lumineuse. Il claqua les mâchoires une fois son repas finit, puis une langue noire vint lécher ses crocs avec délice. Le loa eut un long ricanement satisfait et redevint de la brume, reprenant place dans le corps de Mok'fon. Denaelle sursauta quand la tête de son amant revint brutalement en avant, ses yeux de nouveau jaune.  
-Lé Wa Lij li mouri ! Lança Samedi d'une voix forte avant d'ajouter quelque chose en zandali.  
Les quelques trolls de leur compagnie poussèrent des cris de guerre joyeux, vite imités par les autres champions quand le loa jeta le cadavre de leur ennemi à ses pieds.  
-Je... C'est finit ? Murmura Tirion. Qu'as-t-il..  
-Il l'a mangé, murmura Denaelle en désignant le cadavre. Il a mangé l'âme... Le Roi Liche...  
-C'est... commença le paladin, incapable de trouver ses mots.  
-Vous savez, ça fait un moment qu'il le disait, continua Denaelle sur un ton un peu hystérique. Il nous avait prévenu...  
-Denaelle !  
L'elfe se tourna aussitôt vers Nadezha, penchée sur Andreas. Le calme et la sérénité habituelle de la draenei avaient disparut, remplacé par une panique bien compréhensible. Elle avait les deux mains serrées sur le moignon du jeune homme, tentant désespérément de stopper l'écoulement .  
-Il perd tout son sang ! Je n'ai plus de mana ! Aide-moi !  
Denaelle fut près d'elle en quelques secondes, déchirant frénétiquement sa cape pour faire un garrot.  
-Dis-lui de geler son sang !  
-Il a perdu connaissance, je n'arrive pas à le soigner, paniqua Nadezha.  
Denaelle serra le garrot sur le moignon et asséna une gifle à l'humain inconscient.  
-Andreas ! Debout !  
Le jeune homme sursauta en tentant de s'asseoir par réflexe mais fut retenu par les deux femmes.  
-Le Fléau attaque ? Marmonna-t-il.  
-Non, mais reste réveillé !  
-Ou est mon bras ?  
-Tu l'as coupé, répondit Nadezha en fouillant son sac. Donovàn ! Une potion !  
-J'en ai plus !  
-Fouille le sac de Loki !  
-Andreas, reste conscient, tu dois geler ton sang, tu m'entends ? Ordonna Denaelle. Utilise les runes de givre.  
-Ey, Dena, marmonna le loa en venant la tapoter sur l'épaule, posant le bras d'Andreas à côté de lui, Chèf pale yon bagay ki sispèk .  
-Ha, mon bras est là, s'exclama Andréas en le ramassant.  
-Andreas, ne bouge pas ! Donovàn !  
-Oui oui ! Je cherche ! Je trouve pas, il n'y a que du mana...  
-DONNE ! S'exclama la draenei en tendant les mains.  
-Loa je.. je ne comprend...  
-Vin, ordonna le loa en la soulevant aisément par les épaules, l'entraînant à nouveau près de Fordring  
-Mais...  
-Li pa va mouri, mwen nan anpèch, déclara le loa en plantant Denaelle devant Fordring.  
-Votre compagnon va bien ?  
-Je... je ne sais pas, avoua Denaelle, loa Samedi dit que oui mais.  
-Cousqu'ou konplo ? Gronda le loa d'un ton agacé.  
-Pardon ?  
-Il demande de quoi vous parlez ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Le Roi Liche est mort jeune fille, expliqua le paladin et maintenant... Nous devons le remplacer.  
-Kwa ? Glapit le loa, ou se toktok ?  
Denaelle s'interposa aussitôt, retenant le troll en posant les deux mains sur son torse.  
-Seigneur ! Il faut quelqu'un pour contrôler le Fléau ou il va se retourner contre tout ce qui vit !  
-Fléo dwe disparèt ! Lé mò yo dwe revin mò, ou ekilib, se kase !  
-Dame Denaelle ? Demanda le vieux paladin, perdu par le dialecte du loa.  
-Il.. il parle d'équilibre cassé... et de mort qui doivent redevenir mort...  
-Détruire le Fléau est aussi mon but Seigneur, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un remède à la peste mort-vivante, les morts continueront de se relever. Quelqu'un doit les contrôler.  
-Pourquoi pas lui ? S'enquit Morgraine en désignant le loa, c'est déjà un esprit de la mort après tout.  
Le loa jeta un coup d'oeil à Denaelle qui lui ré-expliqua l'échange à l'aide de mots plus simple.  
-Kwa ? Mwen ? MwenWa Lij ? Ou se toktok !  
-L'avenir d'Azeroth dépend de …  
-Ey ey ey ! Mwen ryin à fè ! Mwen se lwa dè trolls, mwen èd pa humen.  
-Il dit qu'il n'aide pas les humains, gémit Denaelle.  
-Pourtant vous les protégez eux ! Protesta Fordring en désignant les chevaliers de la mort.  
-Yo ? Yo nan mwen ! Kòm troll.  
Le loa avança d'un pas, forçant Denaelle à reculer et se pencha pour être presque nez à nez avec Fordring, l'elfe de nuit coincée entre eux.  
-Mwen pa bat' avèk ou pou ou, men pou tire revanj yo myin.  
-Heu... murmura Denaelle, écrasée contre son torse.  
-Di lui ke Samedi bat pou li. Pa pou humen.  
-Il.. ne se bat que pour lui.  
-Nou yo ale. Debouye ou, lâcha le loa avant de passer un bras autour de Denaelle pour s'éloigner.  
-Loa Samedi attendez ! Ils ont raison ! Protesta l'elfe de nuit en freinant des deux pieds pour le retenir.  
Le troll soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de les baisser sur l'elfe dans ses bras.  
-Le Fléau s'attaquera aussi aux trolls !  
-Ou sujere ke Samedi ka Wa Lij ?  
-Pas moyen, grommela Denaelle en darnassien. Mais il faut trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer, au moins le temps de détruire le reste du Fléau ! Reprit-t-elle en orc.  
-Mok'fon ? Suggéra le loa d'un ton sérieux.  
-Certainement pas ! Gronda Denaelle, la voix grinçante.  
-Byen, répondit le troll en lui tapotant le crâne d'un air satisfait.  
-Qui alors ? Elle ? Demanda Morgraine en désignant Denaelle. Moi ?  
-Moi, déclara le Généralissime en retirant son casque. J'irais.  
-Généralissime, nous avons besoin de vous ! Protesta Denaelle pendant que le paladin allait ramasser le casque maudit du Roi faut quelqu'un pour continuer l'effort de guerre contre le Fléau !  
-Je suis certain que vous et Morgraine en serez capable...  
-Pas question que vous me laissiez gérer les têtes de lard de l'Alliance et de la Horde ! Protesta Denaelle.  
-Je remarque que tu ne tentes pas de me dissuader de devenir Roi Liche, nota sarcastiquement Morgraine.  
-Ce serais une CATASTROPHE ! Rétorqua Denaelle. Vous n'avez pas assez de volonté pour supporter quand Donovàn flirte avec moi et Mok'fon, comment vous résisterez au Fléau ?  
-C'est un argument recevable, nota le Généralissime Tirion. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une sélection Dame Denaelle. Il faut que ce soit l'un d'entre nous, ajouta le vieil homme en désignant d'un geste les champions autour d'eux.  
Denaelle suivit le geste du regard, balayant les cadavres, les blessés, tous les guérisseurs occupés à tenter de les sauver.  
-Je ne vois personne, murmura-t-elle.  
-Denaelle, l'appela Jayde.  
L'elfe de nuit tourna la tête vers sa camarade et la vit approcher, aidant Né-du-Soleil à soutenir un blessé à la peau sombre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas un des leurs, même s'il portait des débris d'armure humaine. Il avait encore des chaînes aux pieds et aux bras et les deux elfes l'aidaient à marcher avec précaution.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit l'elfe de nuit. Qui est-ce ?  
-Nous venons de le libérer, déclara Jayde. Je crois qu'il est important... Yogg-saron... Enfin, quand je l'ai combattut, j'ai eut une vision de cet homme se faisant torturer par le Roi Liche.  
-Il demande à voir le Générallissime, ajouta Né Du Soleil. Il dit que c'est important...  
En le voyant de prés, Denaelle comprit que le blessé n'avait pas la peau noire, comme elle l'avait cru, mais carbonisée, craquelée par un feu intense qui semblait encore suinter dans les crevasses de ses blessures. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, ni de barbe, et ses yeux brûlaient du même feu résiduel que ses plaies.  
-Je, murmura-t-il avant d'inspirer profondément.  
-Vous ne devriez pas parler, déclara N é-du-soleil.  
-Merci, croassa l'homme, mais... je dois. Tirion... Me reconnais-tu ?  
Le vieux paladin fixait le visage calciné avec horreur, les mains tremblant sur le casque.  
-C'est impossible.. Bolvar ? Par tout ce qui est sacré...  
Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent, du feu liquide coulant des craquelures qui s'ouvrirent dans la peau fragilisée. Denaelle et Morgraine échangèrent un regard abasourdi. Bolvar Fordragon, le champion du roi Wrynn était vivant. Il avait survécu à la peste des apothicaires, au feu purificateur des dragons rouges et à la captivité chez le Roi Liche.  
-Les flammes des dragons ont scellé mon destin. Le monde des vivants ne pourra plus jamais apaiser ma souffrance... déclara le blessé.  
-Des guérisseurs, vite ! Quelqu'un ! Appela le vieil homme.  
-Nous avons déjà essayé Seigneur, déclara Né-du-soleil, nos soins ne lui font rien, que ce soit le sacre ou le pouvoir d'Elune. Il est infusé du feu de la Reine Dragon, ce n'est.. techniquement pas une blessure.  
-Place... Cette couronne sur ma tête Tirion... Et je serais le Roi Liche. Le geôlier des morts.  
-Non ! Non mon ami, je ne peux pas, déclara le généralissime en se détournant, s'apprêtant à poser le casque sur sa tête.  
Le bras de Bolvar Fordragon le saisit aussitôt par le coude, les flammes de ses plaies faisant roussir les habits du paladin.  
-Fais-le Tirion ! Toi, et tous ces courageux héros avez des destinées à accomplir. Ce dernier sacrifice m'appartient.  
Le vieux paladin fixa son ami longuement. Il baissa les mains, jetant un regard désemparé au casque entre ses mains avant de fermer les yeux, hochant la tête.  
-Très bien.  
-Merci mon frère. Gente Dame... aidez-moi... à m'asseoir sur le trône.  
Jayde hocha la tête mais le loa l'arrêta d'un geste ferme.  
-Humen cé toktok, marmonna le troll avant de soulever délicatement le blessé.  
-Merci, murmura Fordragon pendant que le troll le portait vers le trône de glace.  
-Ou renonse à la pé nanm ou pou lavni du mond ? Murmura le troll en escaladant lentement les marches, Denaelle et Fordring derrière lui.  
-Ce doit être fait.  
-Toktok, murmura le loa en le posant. Toktok.  
Il l'installa aussi confortablement que possible et se redressa, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour laisser Fordring approcher.  
-Tu ne sera pas oublié mon frère, déclara le vieux paladin à son ami.  
-Je DOIS être oublié Tirion, protesta le grand brûlé, pour que le monde soit libéré de la tyrannie de la peur, nul ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ici !  
Le vieux paladin ferma à nouveau les yeux, mais hocha la tête, vaincu par les arguments de son ami. Il se pencha, posant le casque sur la tête de Fordragon.  
D'abord rien ne se passa.  
Puis le sol commença à trembler, alors que des éclairs bleutés apparaissaient par à coup autour du trône de glace. Les champions indemnes furent aussitôt sur leurs pieds, mais un geste du vieux paladin les fit reculer.  
-Attendez ! Restez ou vous êtes.  
-Li toujou li-mem, déclara Samedi sans bouger, observant le blessé avec respect.  
-Quoi ?  
Le loa désigna les orbes incandescentes qui brillaient à travers la visière du casque.  
-Se pa zyeu nan Wa Lij. Se zyeu Bolva.  
Denaelle suivit le geste du loa. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, la lueur malsaine qui avait filtré par les fentes du casque avait été aussi bleue et glaciale que celle de tout les chevaliers de la mort. Maintenant, elle était chaude et dorée, teintant le métal d'or et de feu. Une légère vapeur s'éleva du trône, s'enroulant autour du paladin déchu et léchant les bottes des guerriers amassés autour.  
-Reculez, ordonna Fordring.  
-Dis au monde que le Roi Liche est mort, murmura Fordragon alors que la vapeur s'épaississait, se figeait autour de lui, l'enfermant dans une épaisse couche de glace. Et que Bolvar Fordragon... est mort. Avec lui.

* * *

-Co.. comment va...  
-L'état d'Andreas est stable, déclara Nadezha en entraînant Denaelle vers Donovàn, resté au chevet de Loki et de l'humain. Mais Loki reste inconsciente, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... Il faut évacuer Andreas rapidement, nous avons besoin de guérisseurs ultra compétent pour rattacher son bras...  
-Donovàn ?  
-Il va bien, juste un peu secoué.  
-Et Mok ?  
-Mok'fon ale byen, men li a fatig, li a bezwen dòmi a abri. E, ajouta le loa en jetant un regard soupçonneux aux autres champions, nou dwe ale, vit.  
-Nous en aller ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Denaelle alors que Nadezha l'installait près d'Andreas, toujours assis à même le sol, son bras sur les jambes et qui observait les alentours avec un calme déconcertant.  
-Pesonn dwa konnet sa ki pase. Men nou, nou konnet.  
Dans son état fébrile, Denaelle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre le loa. La réalisation du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient lui éclaircit aussitôt les idées.  
-Vous pensez qu'ils vont... Essayer de se débarrasser de nous ?  
-Quoi ? Glapit Nadezha tout en auscultant Denaelle.  
-Attendez, attendez ! Protesta Donovàn, Fordring ne ferait jamais ça ! C'est... c'est contraire aux enseignements de la Lumière, ou un truc du genre !  
-Non.. non il ne le ferait jamais dans son état normal... Mais il vient de condamner un de ses amis à un sort pire que la mort... Personne ne doit savoir ce qui vient de se passer. Et on parle d'un paladin qui a détruit le cœur du Roi Liche sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il risque de prendre une décision hâtive et malheureuse, murmura Denaelle, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
-Alors que fais-t-on ? On doit partir ? Mais si on retourne au camp des croisés il nous retrouvera, déclara Donovàn en désignant Fordring qui semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées.  
-Mon sac, déclara Denaelle. Poche de gauche. Ma gauche, précisa Denaelle d'un ton agacé quand Donovàn commença à fouiller la mauvaise.  
-Je cherche quoi ?  
-Ma pierre de foyer.  
-Elle va nous ramener au Tournoi, objecta Nadezha.  
-Non, déclara l'elfe de la nuit avec un petit sourire.  
Ses amis la fixèrent en silence.  
-Elle est liée au seul endroit ou on nous a promis l'asile, en plus du gîte et du couvert.

* * *

-Ha, un habitué viens d'arriver, déclara l'apprentie aubergiste de l'Abracadabar en voyant la rune au dessus de l'escalier s'illuminer.  
-Peux-tu y aller Asfaneh ? Demanda Amisi, occupée à servir des clients.  
-Oui, bien sur ! Répondit la jeune femme en finissant de ranger le bar, se dirigeant ensuite vers l'escalier d'un pas léger.  
-N'oublie pas ! Avec le sourire!  
-Oui oui ! Répondit la jeune fille en disparaissant dans l'escalier.  
-Elle se débrouille comment l'apprentie ? Demanda un des nains que servait Amisi.  
-Plutôt bien, j'aimerais juste qu'elle perde l'habitude de s'enfuir chaque fois qu'un tauren ou un orc apparaît à l'ét...  
Le hurlement qui résonna dans l'auberge fit sursauter les clients et Arille qui en lâcha le verre qu'il nettoyait.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'exclama le haut elfe.  
-Reste ici ! Ordonna Amisi, posant son plateau précipitamment pour attraper une épée suspendue près de l'escalier, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.  
Elle arriva vite auprès de son apprentie, figée en haut de l'escalier.  
-Asfaneh ! Que se passe...  
La jeune fille désigna d'un doigt tremblant les clients devant elle.  
Denaelle se tourna vers Amisi.  
-Ho. Hé. Bonjour Amisi... Désolée pour le tapis...  
-Le tapis ? Répéta Amisi en fixant l'elfe, surprise de son expression hagarde.  
-C'est Andreas. Il s'est remit à saigner.  
Amisi baissa les yeux sur les chevaliers affalés sur son tapis queldorei. Les releva à temps pour voir Mok'fon s'effondrer comme une masse.  
-ARILLE ! DES BLESSES ! Asfaneh, file vite à la clinique chercher Olisarra et Josie !  
-Ils.. ils sont...  
-Asfaneh ! C'est une urgence ! Secoue-toi !  
-Je... Oui ! S'exclama la jeune femme avant de dévaler les marches, croisant Arille au passage.  
-Chérie qu'est ce qui...  
-Urgence ! Répéta Amisi en désignant les blessés avant de redescendre de quelques marches, appelant la serveuse. Sandra ! Fait bouillir de l'eau ! Sort les vieux torchons, mais les propres ! S'il y a des guérisseurs en bas, on leur offre le repas s'ils viennent aider !  
-Lumière, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Arille, cherchant du regard quelle était la plus grande urgence. Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Asseyez vous avant de tourner de l'œil.  
- Je vais bien, déclara Denaelle en se laissant asseoir par Amisi, revenue à l'étage. Faut s'occuper d'Andreas. Et Loki, elle ne se réveille pas.  
-Amisi, elle est en état de choc, diagnostiqua aussitôt l'elfe tout en vérifiant le pouls de Mok'fon.  
-Je m'en charge, occupe-toi plutôt d'Andreas.  
Le haut elfe se tourna vers l'humain allongé au sol, Nadezha accroupie près de lui, serrant toujours sa main sur son moignon.  
-Nadezha, il faut que tu t'écartes.  
-Je n'ai déjà plus de mana, murmura la draenei, les potions n'ont pas suffit, je n'arrive pas à le soigner, il va mourir...  
-Nadezha... Nadezha, je prends le relais.  
-Il va se vider de son sang...  
-Nad, je suis... j'étais prêtre de la Lumière. D'accord ? Je m'en charge. Donne-moi ton diagnostic, ajouta-t-il en prenant place près d'elle, posant les mains sur le bras d'Andreas, frissonnant au contact de la peau glacée.  
-Il...amputation du bras droit à l'aide... Avec quoi tu l'as coupé ?  
-Une hachette ! Répondit joyeusement l'humain. Je l'ai trouvée par terre.  
-Andreas ! Tu sais quel genre de maladie tu peux attraper en te coupant avec une lame inconnue ?  
-Je crois que je n'en suis plus à ça prés, rétorqua l'humain alors que derrière lui, Donovàn était prit d'un grand rire hystérique.  
-Andreas, montre moi ton bras, demanda Arille en souriant calmement.  
L'humain obéit et tendit son bras coupé au Haut-elfe. Lequel fixa le membre quelques secondes avant de le prendre avec délicatesse.  
-J'ai besoin d'un mage spécialisé en glace ! Ou de mon seau à glaçon !  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Denaelle ? Demanda Amisi alors que la serveuse arrivait, une cuvette d'eau chaude dans les mains et plusieurs torchons jetés sur l'épaule. Vous vous êtes battus ?  
-Ho.. On... On a tué le Roi Liche.  
La jeune humaine manqua d'en laisser tomber sa cuvette et tous les clients venus aider fixèrent la troupe en silence.  
-Enfin, pas nous, mais nous étions là, continua Denaelle.  
-Il est mort ? Répéta Amisi.  
Denaelle la fixa longuement, respirant à peine. Puis elle hocha la tête.  
-Oui. Oui il est mort, c'est... finit.  
__

_**Dico**_  
_Mwen bòt lé fess nan Deuygiv ak mwen tounen_  
_Je botte les fesses à Deuillegivre et je reviens_

_Mwen cé lwa Samedi_  
_Je suis le loa Samedi_

_Oh, les tonbé, _  
_Oh, laisse tomber._

_Pòg mo thòin _  
_Embrasse moi le cul !_

_bastùn_  
_Batard_

_Se pa twò to !_  
_C'est pas trop tôt !_

_Ti ! KABRI! Vin vit pou swen li!_  
_T'es taré. BIQUETTE ! Viens le soigner !_

_Yo a mwen, yo pa ou. Yo pa obeyi ou..._  
_Ils sont à moi, pas à toi. Ils ne t'obéirons pas._

_Nou se pou li !_  
_Nous sommes à lui !_

_E kounye, ou se pou mwen_  
_Et maintenant, tu es à moi._

_Ou nanm, se pou mwen_  
_Ton âme est à moi_

_Lé Wa Lij li mouri ! _  
_Le Roi Liche est mort !_

_Ey, Dena, Chèf pale yon bagay ki sispèk ._  
_Hé, Denaelle, les chefs disent des trucs suspects._

_Vin_  
_Viens._

_Li pa va mouri, mwen nan anpèch_  
_Il ne va pas mourir, je l'en empècherais._

_Cousqu'ou konplo ? _  
_Qu'est ce que vous complotez ?_

_Kwa ? Ou se toktok ?_  
_Quoi ? Vous êtes fous ?_

_Fléo dwe disparèt ! Lé mò yo dwe revin mò, ou ekilib, se kase !_  
_Le Fléau doit dispâraitre ! Les morts doivent redevenir morts ou l'équilibre sera cassé !_

_Kwa ? Mwen ? MwenWa Lij ? Ou se toktok !_  
_Quoi ? Moi ? Moi le Roi Liche ? Tu es fou !_

_Ey ey ey ! Mwen ryin à fè ! Mwen se lwa dè trolls, mwen èd pa humen._  
_Hey hey hey ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je suis un loa des trolls, je n'aide pas les humains._

_Yo ? Yo nan mwen ! Kòm troll._  
_Eux ? Ils sont à moi. Comme les trolls._

_Mwen pa bat' avèk ou pou ou, men pou tire revanj yo myin._  
_Je ne me battais pas avec vous pour vous, mais pour venger les miens._

_Di lui ke Samedi bat pou li. Pa pou humen._  
_Dis-lui que Samedi se bat pour lui. Pas pour les humains._

_Nou yo ale. Debouye ou_  
_Allons-nous en. Débrouillez vous._

_Ou sujere ke Samedi ka Wa Lij ?_  
_Tu suggères que Samedi soit le Roi Liche ?_

_Byen_  
_Bien._

_Humen cé toktok_  
_Les humains sont fous._

_Ou renonse à la pé nanm ou pou lavni du mond ? _  
_Tu renonces à la paix pour l'avenir du monde ?_

_Toktok_  
_Taré._

_Li toujou li-mem_  
_Il est toujours lui-même_

_Se pa zyeu nan Wa Lij. Se zyeu Bolva._  
_Ce ne sont pas les yeux du Roi Liche. Ce sont les yeux de Bolvar._

_Mok'fon ale byen, men li a fatig, li a bezwen dòmi a abri. E nou dwe ale, vit._  
_Mok'fon va bien, mais il est fatigué, il a besoin de dormir à l'abri. Et nous devons partir vite._

_Pesonn dwa konnet sa ki pase. Men nou, nou konnet._  
_Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mais nous, nous savons._


End file.
